CORAZÓN con etiqueta LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: PARA ENTENDER ESTA HISTORIA. LEER CORAZÓN con etiqueta... TERRIFIC.
1. CORAZÓN cetiqueta LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS

Capítulo 1.

 _No te estoy mirando, no. Mis ojos no te buscan, mis pensamientos no te siguen Mi corazón muerto no se agita, No hay ansias, curiosidad, ni emoción._

Una mañana de invierno, Robert llegó a su despacho, que ahora estaba en las oficinas de White Industries porque eran más amplias, modernas y centrales, y se dio cuenta de que su sempiterno secretario, Walters, no estaba. Nunca, nunca, Walters había faltado al trabajo. Nunca le daba gripe, nunca le dolía una articulación, ni un hueso. No se quejaba del frío ni del calor. No se quejaba si caminaba mucho, o si estaba mucho tiempo sentado. Era el secretario perfecto anticipándose siempre a sus órdenes. Pero hoy no estaba, y él sabía que era un día importante. Miró en derredor, pero el pasillo estaba solo. Como a él le molestaba el ruido de los pasillos, éste en particular estaba despejado. Caminó hasta llegar al escritorio de la secretaria de Terry, y con el ceño fruncido, le preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Walters? —la mujer lo miró un poco boquiabierta, como si él le hubiese hablado en otro idioma—. ¡Dónde diablos está Walters! —preguntó otra vez, y Terry salió de la oficina.

—No… no lo sé, señor —contestó la secretaria— ¿No está en su escritorio?

— ¿De qué tienes hecho el cerebro? ¿Crees que si estuviera en su lugar de siempre vendría aquí a preguntar por él?

—Lo… lo siento.

— ¿Qué te hace gritar tan temprano en la mañana? —se quejó Terry al ver cómo su hermano trataba a su secretaria.

—Walters no está. ¿Lo tienes ocupado haciendo algo para ti?

— ¿Yo, ocupar tu mano derecha? ¿Soy suicida, acaso?

— ¿Entonces por qué no está en su sitio?

— ¿Has probado llamarlo?, ¿preguntarle qué sucede?

—No, Robert no había considerado llamarlo primero, así que, en silencio, avanzó hacia su propia oficina, tomó su teléfono y marcó su número. Luego del brusco saludo, pues al parecer quien contestó la llamada fue la esposa, Robert se quedó en silencio por largo rato escuchando lo que su interlocutor decía. Su mirada se oscureció, y Terry, que lo había seguido, empezó a preocuparse en serio.

¿Pasa algo malo con Walters? —Robert asintió.

—Está enfermo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es una broma? —Walters…

—contestó Robert en voz baja— está internado en una clínica.

—Oh, diablos —exclamó Terry, de verdad consternado—. Ahora recuerdo que estaba sintiéndose mal la semana pasada.

—A mí no me dijo nada —se quejó Robert.

—A ti no se te puede decir nada. ¿Es grave? —Robert miró a su hermano con dureza por sus últimas palabras, pero igual contestó: —Sus riñones… parece que, si sigue mal, necesitará un trasplante.

—Eso es terrible.

—Por supuesto que es terrible… ¡Estoy sin secretario! —Terry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Y yo pensando que mi hermano era un ser humano.

— ¡Mi oficina será un caos sin Walters!

—Y él está luchando por su vida en una clínica. Eso pesa más.

—Tiene que recuperarse pronto. Diablos, ¿cómo consigo un riñón?

—Estás delirando. Walters, además de un riñón nuevo, necesita descanso. ¿O acaso crees que luego de que consiga recuperarse, volverá a ti como si nada? ¿Cuántos años tiene ese pobre hombre?

— ¿Sesenta? ¿Setenta? No lo sé.

—Eres el colmo.

— ¿Me vas a decir que sabes qué edad tiene tu secretaria?

—Sí, y también sé qué día cumple años… o por lo menos, lo tengo apuntado en la alarma de mi teléfono.

—Diablos, este es un terrible impase.

—Contrata a otra persona.

— ¿Así de fácil?

— ¿Acaso hay otra forma? —Robert pensó en eso, seriamente, por… tres segundos, tras los cuales, sacudió su cabeza, y junto a ella su melena, negando.

—Walters tiene que volver.

—Estás loco —suspiró Terry, y salió de la oficina. Una vez afuera, vio el lugar de trabajo de Walters, tan impecable como siempre, vacío, y su estómago se encogió al imaginar lo que se venía. Él tendría que elegir a alguien nuevo, y sabía de primera mano lo duro que le daba a su hermano asumir cambios.

Por algo llevaba la misma melena y la misma barba por más de diez años, por algo vivía en el mismo pequeño apartamento aun cuando podía darse el gusto de vivir en una mansión. Iba a serle difícil cambiar a su secretario, y él no tendría más remedio que acompañarlo durante este calvario. Y lo sentía profundamente por las mujeres que se arriesgaran a ofrecerse para ocupar este cargo.

Como primera medida, y para cubrir el enorme hueco que Walters había dejado en la empresa, que nunca había faltado a su trabajo no importando qué día de la semana tuviese que ir, fue escogida una secretaria entre el personal. Terry tenía la esperanza de que Robert aceptara a la mujer, que ya tenía experiencia en la empresa y conocía en cierta forma el temperamento de su hermano. La joven pasó su carta de renuncia a las tres semanas. No aceptaron su renuncia, pero sí que fue movida a otra sección. Otra mujer fue traída desde otro departamento, y esta vez, Terry se ocupó de que se publicara en el periódico que necesitaban un secretario con experiencia. Intuía que ésta no iba a durar mucho, tampoco. La segunda secretaria duró una semana. Luego de ella, pasaron por el despacho de Robert una serie de jóvenes, durando, la que más, cinco días, la que menos, cuatro horas. El pasillo de su oficina se había vuelto un atractivo para los que adoraban el chisme y los espectáculos, y el saludo entre los empleados se había convertido en: "¿Cuánto crees que durará esta?". Por tanto, cada vez más la oficina de Robert era un caos. Sus informes no estaban a tiempo, nunca encontraba un teléfono, se retrasaron entregas, despachos, pagos. Un contrato tuvo que rehacerse al menos cinco veces, y se llegaron a amontonar varias visitas porque fueron mal programadas. Y los gritos de Robert empezaron a aumentar en volumen cada día más.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que les haces que todas salen de aquí llorando aterrorizadas? —le preguntó Terry luego de que la última joven saliera maldiciendo a los GrandChester.

— ¿Qué les voy a hacer? ¡Las pongo a trabajar!

—No estás siendo cruel con ellas, ¿verdad? No les estás pidiendo imposibles.

—No les pido nada que no puedan hacer.

—Robert, me estás asustando. ¿Acaso las acosas o algo así?

— ¿Crees que, si así fuera, ya no me habrían demandado? Son unas debiluchas, no aguantan el ritmo de trabajo, o tal vez tengo la mala fortuna de que estén siempre ovulando, yo qué sé. No aguantan, y no me sirven.

— ¿Las haces renunciar a propósito?

— ¿Acaso soy idiota? Qué hay de Walters, ¿va a volver?

— ¡No! ¡No va a volver nunca! —se exasperó Terry—. Está muy mal, si sigue así, habrá que empezar a hacerle diálisis. Y no va a volver porque, además, ya inicié el trámite para que se jubile.

— ¿Que has hecho qué?

—Tiene la edad para eso, y su salud lo amerita. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso sin mi consentimiento? —Porque vi que no tienes ningún interés en su bienestar, así que me ocupé yo.

—Entonces, préstame a tu secretaria. Hablas bien de ella, debe ser buena.

—Ni muerto. Ella es mía.

—Que no te escuche Candy.

—Ella lo sabe y lo comprende. Además, la pobre está aterrorizada por la mera idea de que yo la envíe aquí. Así que no te la prestaré ni para llevarte el café.

—Qué mal hermano eres.

—Así que elige ya una secretaria y quédate con ella, ¿quieres?

—Robert lo miró ceñudo, apretando sus dientes. Necesitaba a Walters, necesitaba que todo volviera a ser como antes. Necesitaba su eficiencia y constancia, y dudaba que pudiese encontrar esas cualidades en nadie más.

A la mañana siguiente, al entrar en su oficina, Robert vio una fila de mujeres que esperaban ser entrevistadas. Caminó hacia la oficina de Terry, pero allí estaba también Candy, así que tuvo que retener su grito de reclamo.

Si gritaba delante de ella, podía ser acribillado aquí mismo.

— ¿Qué significa eso de allí fuera? —preguntó con voz falsamente calmada, y fue Candy la que contestó.

—Oh, hola, cuñado. Estoy ayudándote a elegir una secretaria —dijo, y Robert la vio organizar una gran cantidad de carpetas que contenían currículums sobre el escritorio de su marido.

— ¿Tú?

—Claro que sí. Parece que tú… no estás listo para elegir a una, y se hace urgente que lo hagas.

—Tú no puedes elegir a mi nueva secretaria.

—Yo sólo miraré entre las más aptas —sonrió ella con sus ojos verdes radiantes—, y tú elegirás la que menos te disguste… y te quedarás con ella, por mínimo un año.

—Un año —susurró Robert —. Así la chica sea estúpida, me tendré que quedar con ella por un año. Explícame cómo piensas conseguir eso—. Candy suspiró sin decir nada, y Robert miró a Terry, que simplemente miraba por la ventana en silencio.

—Si no eres capaz de entrenar y mantener a un simple empleado, como lo es un secretario, sea hombre o mujer, entonces, yo me veré en la penosa obligación de pasar una carta al concejo directivo, donde manifieste mi preocupación por el manejo que se le está dando al personal de la empresa que dejó mi padre. Cuando el concejo directivo vea que su actual cabeza, o sea, tú, no es capaz siquiera de mantener el orden en su propio despacho, se preguntará también si eres apto para seguir ostentando el cargo de presidente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—La presidencia de TGG Bros Company es compartida entre ustedes dos, tienen el mismo poder, el mismo dominio, y White Industries ha pasado a ser una dependencia, y entre los dos, la dominan. Lo han hecho bien hasta ahora, pero tú, una de las cabezas principales, está mostrando señales de que no es coherente en su trabajo, ecuánime ni idóneo para seguir donde está, porque ni siquiera es capaz de mantener a la misma secretaria por un mes, sino que todas salen de aquí llorando e invocando al diablo. Tengo la seria intención de proponer a mi marido como única cabeza en el caso de que no seas capaz de elegir a una secretaria, y quedarte con ella siquiera por un año.

—No puedes hacer esto, eres una…

—Cuidado con tus palabras —lo interrumpió Terry—. Candy es no sólo mi esposa; es nuestra socia más importante.

— ¿Estás de parte de ella?

—Estoy de parte de la empresa, de lo que es mejor para ella. Elige una secretaria, vengo pidiéndotelo desde que Walters se fue.

—Me están amenazando, ¿y tienes el descaro de decir que es por el bien de la empresa?

—Hemos hecho todo hasta ahora con el propósito de encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de papá y mamá —dijo Terry poniéndose en pie y mirando fijamente a su hermano, muy serio—. Me casé con esta mujer para ayudar a llegar más rápido a ese fin, un acto afortunado para mí, gracias a Dios, pero si tú, mi propio hermano, se va a convertir en un tropiezo para eso… Creo que sí, tendré que pasar por encima de ti. Tú harías lo mismo, ¿no es así? —Robert apretó los dientes. Con paso decidido, caminó hacia el escritorio, donde Candy había dejado los currículums, y tomando más de la mitad, se acercó a la chimenea encendida y los arrojó al fuego.

— ¡Qué haces! —exclamó Candy, y Robert la miró elevando una ceja, muy calmado, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera para nada extraño.

—Yo no trabajo con gente que tiene mala suerte —dijo señalando con su mano las carpetas que se consumían en el fuego—. Elige entonces, entre las que se salvaron. Me apegaré a tus exigencias como socia.

— ¿Elegirás a una de estas? —preguntó Candy señalando las pocas carpetas que habían quedado. — ¿No seré removido de mi puesto si no lo hago? —y sin decir más, salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Candy, con el pecho agitado, miró a su esposo.

—Tal vez… nos excedimos.

—Tal vez, pero con Robert siempre hay que usar métodos excesivos, o no se tienen resultados. No te preocupes por él. Tal vez no vaya a casa esta navidad, pero irá la próxima—. Candy sonrió mirando a su esposo, tranquilizándose. Él no parecía demasiado inquieto.

Furioso, Robert entró a su oficina. Quería romper algo, golpear a alguien. Su propio hermano se había confabulado contra él. ¡Lo había traicionado! Oh, Candy, sabía que no era de fiar. Había actuado como una serpiente, astuta, silenciosa… Cinco minutos después, su ánimo se había tranquilizado un poco. Tenía que elegir a alguien, después de todo. Acababa de venir de ver a Walters, y aunque los médicos le habían dicho que, al parecer ya no necesitaba hacerse diálisis, pues había respondido bien a los tratamientos, por su salud y bienestar, lo mejor era que se jubilara. ¿No podía clonarlo, acaso? ¡Walters era perfecto! Era correcto, eficiente, nunca se quejaba, nunca llegaba tarde, nunca disentía, y si tenía que señalarle un error, lo hacía de manera impecable y comedida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un humano y no un simple robot al que con sólo cambiarle una pieza o conseguirle un repuesto seguiría funcionando como antes? Aunque, en principio se había enojado con Candy por su temeraria amenaza, tenía que ayar la razón.

Un presidente que no era capaz de mantener su propia oficina en orden, no estaba capacitado para ostentar dicho cargo. En su lugar, él haría lo mismo, así fuera su propio hermano. Diablos, mierda, maldición.

Miró por la ventana. Estaba cayendo la primera nevada de esta temporada. Ya se escuchaban villancicos en las calles, las tiendas estaban atestadas de gente por compradores navideños, y seguramente, entre toda esa multitud, había un perfecto Walters esperando a ser contratado, porque, por cosas del destino, era joven, saludable, y desempleado. El perfecto secretario esperando a ser contratado por él.

Alice Palmer se miró al espejo de uno de los baños del edificio de la White ros Company sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, no lo podía negar, pero era tal vez por razones muy diferentes a las de las demás mujeres que había aquí concursando por un puesto como asistente personal del presidente de la compañía. Seis personas habían quedado luego de tres horas. Sólo seis mujeres. Al resto las descartaron por alguna razón. Se fueron un poco molestas porque sintieron que no les dieron la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades como secretaria. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y se aseguró de que su cabello estuviera bien sujeto en la coleta que se había hecho a la altura de la nuca. Luego de comprobar que el resto de su atuendo seguía en perfecto orden, salió del baño.

—Sigan por favor a la oficina para una entrevista grupal con el que será su jefe si son contratadas —dijo una mujer rubia, alta, preciosa de ojos Verdes que brillaban como dos esmeraldas, que desde el principio había sido la que coordinara todo el proceso de su contratación. No tenía una escarapela o gafete, como todas las demás mujeres que laboraban allí, así que no sabía qué cargo tenía. Sólo se había presentado como Candy, sin apellido, y había dicho que las guiaría en todo el proceso. Primero, las había entrevistado en una estrecha oficina, preguntándoles cosas básicas acerca de su experiencia o estudios, y luego, las habían hecho esperar horas en el pasillo. Y ahora, luego de descartar al ochenta por ciento de las candidatas, les anunciaban esto.

Una entrevista con Robert GrandChester, su posible futuro jefe. Tragó saliva. Lo extraño es que fuera en grupo, todas seis de golpe en la oficina. Nunca había visto algo así, por lo general, las entrevistas se hacían a solas, así, cada una tenía tiempo para destacar. Las seis mujeres entraron en la enorme oficina, espaciosa, escasa de muebles y desprovista de adornos, como plantas, retratos o pinturas, ni nada que suavizara su austera apariencia.

El escritorio era grande, un portátil estaba abierto y encendido sobre él, al igual que un teléfono celular, y lapiceras finas, pero muy sencillas. Robert GrandChester brillaba por su ausencia.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó una de las candidatas mirando en derredor—. Me siento como en un reality show.

—Llevamos esperando horas y horas, esperaba que al menos este calvario fuera a terminar ahora —dijo otra.

— ¿Sabes cuánto pagan? —preguntó una rubia con lentes de marco negro, grandes. Alice estaba por pensar que eran sólo de decoración.

—Al menos eso debieron decirnos. No sé si vale la pena invertir aquí una mañana de mi vida.

—Tengo hambre —una de ellas se echó a reír, y se sentó en los muebles que había en un lado—. ¿Se demorará?

—He oído que no es un jefe fácil, ni mucho menos. He trabajado con gente excéntrica, pero lo que he oído de él… Pero necesito el trabajo, así que aquí estoy.

—Yo he oído que es terriblemente guapo —dijo otra morena de labios carnosos y cabello rizado—. Si me contratara, sería muy feliz por sólo verlo día a día. Una puerta se abrió de repente, y allí apareció un hombre grande, bastante grande, con el cabello largo castaño claro, ojos de un azul impresionante, y vistiendo una simple camiseta de manga larga y jeans.

Las miró a cada una con un leve ceño sin soltar el pomo de la puerta y habló con una profunda voz grave.

— ¿Quién las hizo pasar aquí? —dijo, mirando de inmediato su portátil encendido y su teléfono, como si temiera que una de ellas le hubiese echado un vistazo.

—Candy.

—Candy —repitió él, como si no le sorprendiera mucho—. La entrevista será en la sala de juntas, no en mi oficina. Sigan—. Las seis mujeres se encaminaron todas a través de la puerta a una sala grande y espaciosa, con asientos como para doce personas, paneles de madera, vista al exterior, pantallas de televisión, y teléfonos. La calefacción estaba un poco alta, y comprendió que se debía a él. Cómo sólo llevaba una camiseta, necesitaba que el ambiente estuviera cálido. Y era pleno invierno. Alice le echó un vistazo al hombre, que debía medir casi dos metros, y era ancho de espaldas, brusco en sus modales, y frío en su mirada. Se acomodó junto con sus compañeras en la mesa de juntas, y esperaron a que él les dijera qué hacer. Pero él sólo se sentó mirándolas de una en una sin dar a entender qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Cuando pasó casi un minuto y nadie dijo nada, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando que me digan por qué deben ser contratadas.

—Ah… Mi nombre es Pamela Morgan —dijo la morena, y a continuación, habló de sus estudios y experiencia. Al terminar, Robert GrandChester sólo asintió, y miró a la rubia, que, sintiéndose aludida, siguió con su presentación.

—Mi nombre es Amber Collins.

—Amber, no jodas —murmuró él por lo bajo. Alice frunció levemente el ceño. Tal vez las demás no habían escuchado bien, porque su tono había sido muy bajo, pero ella sí, pues estaba a su lado. Algo tenía en contra de las Amber. La entrevista siguió sin orden. Cada una hablaba de sus estudios, de lo profesional que era, de cómo se adaptaban rápido a los cambios y eran receptivas, competentes, asertivas y etc. Robert las escuchó en silencio, haciéndoles pensar que estaba muy atento a cada una de sus palabras, pues asentía o elevaba una ceja ante lo que decían. Se recostó en su asiento evitando cruzar los brazos mientas las escuchaba.

No había tenido la suerte de que al menos uno de los currículums que se salvaran del fuego fuera de un hombre. No abundaban los secretarios, y eso era decepcionante. La misma suerte a la que él había apelado, le había traído estas seis mujeres. Tendría que soportar a una de ellas durante el siguiente año, y tenía que ser lo más parecido posible a Walters; eficiente y silencioso. Pero ellas no paraban de cotorrear acerca de sí mismas. Por eso las había traído a todas al tiempo. Sabía que las mujeres se comportaban de manera diferente cuando estaban en grupo, y si, además, tenían que competir por algo, se salía la bestia interior que cada una tenía. No necesitaba mirar otra vez sus currículums para recordar la experiencia y capacidades de cada una.

Había unas más aptas que otras, pero al final de cuentas, lo que le interesaba a él era más bien la fortaleza emocional que tuvieran. Ya que iba a ser una mujer la que trabajara con él, ésta debía ser fuerte, porque él no era suave, precisamente. Amber estaba total e irremisiblemente descartada. Mala suerte de llamarse así. Pamela parecía, en vez de estar buscando un empleo, querer una aventura caliente y fugaz, aquí mismo y ahora. La rubia tenía cierto tono de voz que le hacía pensar en una mujer nerviosa, que perdía la paciencia con facilidad, y que además era dominante e imponente. Robert la vio morderse las uñas, hábito que detestaba, y toquetearse demasiado el cabello. Una intentaba, con todo descaro, opacar a sus compañeras hablando de sí misma y de sus logros, desestimando las opiniones que se lanzaban, o desacreditando los lugares o instituciones de donde venían. Miró a la que tenía a su derecha. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, recogido en la nuca, sin una pinza, o accesorio en las muñecas, orejas o cuello. Llevaba una blusa blanca y amplia, y sus uñas estaban sin esmalte, cortadas pulcramente, y no llevaba maquillaje. Ladeó un poco la cabeza sintiéndose intrigado. No llevaba nada de maquillaje, había venido a una entrevista de trabajo sin gota de maquillaje. ¿Era su costumbre? Se preguntó. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se atreviera a ir a una entrevista o a cualquier otro lugar sin antes aplicarse tres o cuatro capas de polvos y productos para el rostro. Por lo que él sabía, al género femenino le daba pavor mostrarse tal cual era, y temía horriblemente el rechazo. Ella había venido sin esa máscara y era loable, muy arriesgado por parte suya, aunque tenía que reconocer que esa piel no debía esconderse, pues era bastante tersa, y esas cejas eran reales, y sus pestañas. Su madre era así, recordó. Ellynor sólo se aplicaba el protector solar y salía. Ahora quiso ponerla de pie para ver el resto de su atuendo. Desde aquí, sólo podía ver la parte superior.

—No he oído tu voz —le dijo mirándola fijamente, y Alice levantó hacia él la mirada. Tenía los ojos de un color café claro, grandes.

—Ah… —vaciló por un momento, y la vio apretar su bolso contra ella—. Mi nombre es Alice Palmer. Estudié… economía en la universidad de Illinois —economía, pensó Robert frunciendo el ceño. Era apropiado.

— ¿Terminaste? —No… No se pudo.

— ¿Tienes experiencia como secretaria? —Sí —ella lo miró, y él elevó ambas cejas alentándola a seguir—. Dos años de experiencia. Antes fui… Antes trabajé en ventas. Vendía seguros. Se escuchó una risita entre sus compañeras, y Alice bajó la mirada. Robert miró a las mujeres de una en una de un modo casi severo, y volvió a prestarle a ella su atención.

— ¿Hablas algún idioma extranjero? —Estoy aprendiendo alemán. —Yo hablo francés perfectamente —dijo Amber, y a continuación soltó una parrafada en el idioma, y Robert sólo pudo mirarla pensando en que a cada momento le fastidiaba más esa mujer. Quería terminar esto lo más pronto posible. Pero las otras, sin querer quedarse atrás, empezaron a hablar en diferentes idiomas, con diferentes acentos, hasta que no pudo soportarlo y se puso en pie y con una disculpa, salió. Se quedaron mirando unas a otras preguntándose ahora qué seguía, y manifestando que era la entrevista de trabajo más extraña en la que jamás habían estado.

—Ya tengo a una —dijo Robert entrando a la oficina de Terry, que, en vez de trabajar, conversaba muy a gusto con su esposa en el sofá. Sin inmutarse, ambos lo miraron.

—Ah, qué bueno —dijo Candy.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada?

—El resto te toca a ti. Habla con el departamento de recursos humanos y haz lo que toca. Yo sólo te ayudé mientras elegías a una, y ya que lo hiciste…

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer con las demás? —Candy se enderezó en su asiento y dejó salir el aire. Terry lo miraba sonriendo.

—Si dijeras "Por favor, Candy, ayúdame en esto", mi esposa te ayudaría, ¿sabes?

—Metió sus narices en esto sin que yo se lo pidiera, ¿por qué iba a pedirle nada ahora? Termina con lo que empezaste —y dicho esto, salió de la oficina. Candy miró la puerta tras la cual se había ido su cuñado con ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que en eso tiene razón —la mirada entrecerrada fue dirigida ahora a él, y Terry se mordió los labios preguntándose si acaso esa noche tendría que dormir al otro lado de la cama y solo.

— ¿Está segura? —le preguntó Alice a Candy cuando ésta le dijo que había sido la candidata ganadora. Candy le sonrió.

—Completamente. Incluso dijo tu nombre completo. Alice Palmer, ¿no? —ella asintió—. Entonces no hay error. Te llevaré a recursos humanos, donde completarás todos los trámites necesarios para que empieces a ser parte de la empresa—. Alice volvió a asentir—. Bienvenida, y suerte —le dijo Candy con una sonrisa, y Alice trató de componer una sonrisa en respuesta. La habían contratado. Mierda, ¡la habían contratado! Se llevó el puño a los labios sintiendo el estómago apretado y unas leves náuseas que la obligaron a respirar profundo varias veces. Y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? No quería este puesto, no quería aceptar.

Había hecho todo lo posible por no sobresalir, por no destacar. Había estado en silencio, se había puesto la ropa más simple y anodina que encontró en su armario, ni siquiera se maquilló, ni fue a un salón como las demás, ni… Y había terminado siendo elegida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio la contrataría? Había sido muy específica al decir que no había terminado la carrera en la universidad, que su experiencia era mayormente en ventas, y el alemán apenas lo estaba aprendiendo. ¿Qué pasaba con Robert GrandChester? Dios, Dios, oró. ¿Por qué permitías estas cosas?

—Puntual —aprobó Robert con su usual voz grave mirando a Alice de arriba abajo cuando, a la mañana siguiente, se presentó en las oficinas—. Eso me gusta—. Le dio la espalda y ella lo siguió al interior de su oficina. En el escritorio había libretas, papeles, carpetas, y muchas cosas en desorden. Él se las señaló con una mano—. Ayúdame a poner esto en orden. Mi agenda es un caos, y los archivos digitales están perdidos en los mil recovecos de la que será tu computadora. No te espera un trabajo fácil…

—Me permite preguntarle… —lo interrumpió ella, y Robert la miró en silencio—. ¿Por qué me contrató a mí? —él sacudió su cabeza.

—Porque sí. —Eso no es una razón. —Y no estoy acostumbrado a dar razones. Siempre soy yo el que hace las preguntas—. Él se detuvo, y frunció el ceño mirándole de cerca el rostro. Alice tuvo que dar un paso atrás—. Te aplicaste maquillaje. — ¿Eso le molesta?

—Ayer no traías. —

¿Odia el maquillaje? ¿Es por eso que me contrató? —él entrecerró sus ojos, ella había cambiado su tono de voz.

— ¿Eres así de preguntona? Ayer estabas muy callada.

—Ayer, ayer —comprendió ella—. ¿Me contrató porque le parecí una persona sumisa?

— ¿Qué rayos?

—No soy sumisa, no soy callada. ¿Me odia ahora? —él la miró sorprendido. Nunca le habían hablado así, aparte de Candy, claro; y jamás esperó que su empleada, alguien que debía estar portándose tímida en su primer día de trabajo, fuera la que lo increpara de esta manera.

— ¿Quieres que te despida nomás haber empezado?

— ¿Lo hará? —él dio unos pasos atrás y respiró profundo. La miró fijamente por largo rato. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era esta mujer? Joder, ¿por qué no podía haber una que fuera sincera? Ayer se había mostrado de una manera, y hoy era todo lo contrario. Se había comportado así sólo para conseguir el trabajo, y ahora que lo tenía, sacaba las garras. No podía echarla, se recordó. Tendría que soportar un año con esta engañosa mujer. Diablos, iba a ser un año horrible.

—No odio el maquillaje, no particularmente. Y no te odio a ti —se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo espero una… sana relación de jefe y empleada. Yo doy las órdenes y tú las obedeces. Nada más. ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó, exasperado.

—No he sonreído, señor.

—Sí, sí. Sonreíste. Te burlas de mí.

—Ni en mil años, señor.

—Eres sarcástica.

— ¿Odia el sarcasmo, señor?

—Esto empezó muy mal —dijo él dando la espalda y rascándose la cabeza. Alice lo miró atentamente entonces. Qué alto era. Ella con su metro setenta y cuatro, todavía parecía una enana ante él. Y tenía que reconocer que su rostro era hermoso. Casi lo cubría todo la barba o su cabello, pero sus ojos eran preciosos, azules, y las cejas enmarcaban muy bien sus facciones. Ella no era ciega, sus ojos funcionaban muy bien, pero también podía comprender que este hombre tenía un temperamento muy fuerte, y se enojaba con facilidad.

—Volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo —dijo él volviéndose a ella y cerrando sus ojos como si tratara de concentrarse en algo—. Ya antes te has desempeñado como secretaria. Sólo… haz lo mismo aquí.

—Comprendo—. Él abrió sus ojos y la miró.

— ¿De verdad?

—No terminé mi carrera, pero soy lista. De verdad —él dejó salir el aire.

—Bien, entonces hagámoslo—. Ella salió de la oficina sin añadir nada más. Un poco sorprendido, Robert se quedó allí, solo y en silencio, mirando la montaña de papeles que se suponía ella debía organizar. Minutos después ella reapareció con una caja, donde empezó a meter los documentos, y luego de dejar despejado el escritorio, lo miró.

—Esto me tomará varias horas —dijo—. Todavía no sé dónde está la cocina, y supongo que, el que esto esté listo le urge más que un café, así que… Le agradezco su colaboración—. En otras palabras, comprendió él viendo a la delgada mujer volver a salir de su oficina, le estaba diciendo que, ya que estaría ocupada, no la fuera a importunar con cosas tan nimias como que quería un café. Lo habían puesto en su lugar. ¡Su recién estrenada secretaria! No pudo más que echarse a reír. No podía ir a quejarse donde nadie, él mismo la había elegido. Y no tenía cómo volver atrás las cosas. Hacia la hora del almuerzo, Robert abrió levemente la puerta y miró hacia el pasillo, donde estaba su secretaria. Ella había tenido el cuidado de atender sus llamadas, pero no había ido a donde él ni una vez para preguntarle nada acerca de los documentos que revisaba. La había chequeado ya en varias ocasiones, y ella parecía tranquila leyendo, clasificando y archivando. De vez en cuando otros empleados se acercaban a ella y le hacían preguntas, o le daban indicaciones acerca de alguna cosa, pero ni una sola vez fue a él a hacerle preguntas. Era silenciosa, no taconeaba, y, como era de esperarse, no le había traído café. Se cruzó de brazos mirándola. Ella traía el mismo peinado de ayer, recogido en la nuca, sin accesorios, ni esmalte en las uñas, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa azul claro de silueta amplia. Al menos en eso era constante.

 _Continuará..._


	2. QUE PASO DESPUÉS 2

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Está tu cielo lleno de sueños? ¿Son tus noches para contemplar estrellas? ¿Lloras de alegría, vives cada día? Es así la vida, no tengas miedo._

Odiaba las mujeres que se ajustaban tanto la ropa que parecía que se fuera a reventar por las costuras, todo para mostrar sus atributos, y casi obligar a los demás a que las miraran. Pero no podía dejarse engañar por esta mujer. Parecía dulce, tranquila, pero ya estaba empezando a comprender que era tan peligrosa y mañosa como cualquier otra.

—Oh, estás aquí —dijo la voz de Terry apareciendo por la puerta de la sala de juntas. Robert descruzó sus brazos y se alejó de la puerta donde había estado recostado, y Terry, intrigado, ocupó su lugar, dándose cuenta de que su hermano había estado espiando a su nueva secretaria—. ¿Ya la odias y estás buscando su caída?

— ¿Es eso lo primero que se te ocurre?

—Terry se encogió de hombros—. Estoy pensando en que debí ponerla a prueba antes de tomar una decisión definitiva—. Terry sonrió.

—Ya te estás arrepintiendo.

—Es un año con una mujer al lado. Me dan escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

—Un año. Yo sólo llevo cinco meses con Candy; se me han ido volando.

— ¿Y no sientes ya que quieres huir? Ya sabes que yo te doy la mano.

—No seas tonto —Robert sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a ocupar el lugar desde donde podía ver a Alice sin ser visto.

Casi esperaba verla sacar una tabla ouija y ponerse a invocar demonios. Cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

Al final de la tarde, Alice Palmer miró su reloj y suspiró enderezando su espalda, sólo le quedaban un par de cosas y terminaría.

—Ven aquí —dijo la voz de su jefe por el intercomunicador. Alice miró el aparato con el ceño fruncido. ¿No tenía este hombre la menor cortesía en su interior? ¿La cabeza sólo le servía para exhibir esa melena? Respiró profundo, tomó un par de libretas y entró a su oficina.

—Mi nombre es Alice —dijo al estar ante él, pero Robert la ignoró, entregándole un papel que contenía una lista de nombres de mujeres.

—No me pases llamadas de ninguna de esas —Alice lo recibió un poco intrigada.

— ¿Sus amantes? —él la miró con dureza.

—No es tu problema.

—Mi nombre es Alice —repitió, y Robert blanqueó sus ojos.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Eres un robot programado, o algo?

—Cuando se dirija a mí, por favor, use mi nombre. Y si siente que deja de ser cool por llamarme por mi nombre de pila, use mi apellido. Palmer. Palmer, haz esto; Palmer, haz lo otro; Palmer, ven aquí. Pruebe a decirlo.

— Te equivocas conmigo como no tienes idea —dijo él endureciendo su voz—. No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que intentes… mangonearme. No soy reconocido por ser paciente, precisamente. ¿No tienes el menor temor a que te considere insufriblemente atrevida y te despida? Incluso podría…

—Hágalo, por favor —lo interrumpió ella con mucha serenidad, lo que lo sorprendió más aún. —Oh, ¿estás haciendo esto a propósito? ¿No quieres trabajar para mí?

—Mi currículum llegó aquí por error. No quería trabajar para los GrandChester, sino para White Industries. Como estuve fuera del alcance de noticias como esta, no tuve manera de saber que White Industries había caído en manos de gente como ustedes. Me di cuenta del error muy tarde, y por eso estoy aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no renuncias, simplemente?

— ¿Y perderme los beneficios de un despido sin causa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabes quiénes somos, acaso?

—Unos tiburones del mercado. Gente sin alma ni corazón. Usted, sobre todo, tiene muy mala fama.

— ¿Yo tengo…? Jovencita… ¡Yo podría echar a perder tu hoja de vida para siempre! —exclamó ya rojo de furia—. Podría volver tu vida un infierno, nadie jamás te volverá a contratar.

—Nadie creerá la palabra de un hombre insufrible como usted —lo encaró ella con voz igualmente firme—. Un hombre al que sus secretarias sólo le duran medio día, no tiene, precisamente, el mejor historial —Boquiabierto, Robert sólo pudo mirarla. Jamás, jamás, jamás, ninguna mujer le había plantado cara. Hasta Candy sabía cuándo detenerse. La miró en silencio incapaz de contestarle por el shock en el que se hallaba sumido. Sólo fue capaz de pestañear y mirarla como un idiota.

—Y no diré que no está o que está ocupado cuando estas mujeres lo llamen —siguió ella, arrojando el papel que le acababa de dar sobre el escritorio—. Si lo llaman para insultarlo, seguramente es porque se lo merece. No recibiré insultos que van dirigidos a usted, no me paga lo suficiente.

—Ah, ya comprendo todo —sonrió Robert recostándose en su asiento, creyendo haber encontrado la razón de todo, y si Alice lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría salido corriendo al ver esa sonrisa—. Lo que quieres es un aumento de sueldo. ¿Pones al filo tu vida sólo por unos dólares más?

—El aumento será bienvenido, pero, aun así, no seré su pararrayos de mujeres furiosas. Mis funciones se limitarán a lo estrictamente profesional. Leí el contrato antes de firmarlo, y en ninguna parte dice que deba atender a sus novias, o amantes, o lo que sea, ni comprarles regalos, ni recibir por usted sus lágrimas o insultos.

—Eres una…

—Y tampoco recibiré los insultos que vengan de usted —lo interrumpió ella con voz firme apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio y mirándolo fijamente—. Si no me necesita, y tampoco me va a despedir con la debida indemnización, entonces nos veremos mañana. Dando la media vuelta, Alice Palmer salió de la oficina, dejándolo a él con cara de acontecimiento, y con una furia que crecía y se pasmaba por momentos. ¿Qué tipo de mujer era esta? ¿Por qué…? No, no entendía. Se había acostumbrado a que todos daban su brazo a torcer ante él, las únicas que jamás se comportaron como él esperó fueron Candy y…su propia madre. Mierda. Tendría que poner pronto en cintura a esta mujer. Alice salió del edificio mirando su teléfono. En cualquier momento él la llamaría, le diría que no había necesidad de que volviera mañana. Habían sido ocho largas horas esperando por esto.

—Vamos, Robert, sé el macho despiadado que todos dicen que eres y despídeme—. Pero él no llamó, y llegó a su casa y siguió siendo una empleada más de TGG Bros Company. Al parecer, debía empezar a esmerarse más en ser despedida. No podía renunciar, eso ni por error. Debía ser él quien la despidiera.

—Robert, cuñado, qué inesperada sorpresa —sonrió Candy viéndolo entrar por su puerta principal. Miró a Terry con un interrogante, pues, por lo general, Robert no se presentaba sin haberse anunciado con días de anticipación. Terry movió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, como indicándole que no le gustaría la razón por la que su hermano estaba aquí.

—Me di por invitado a cenar —contestó Robert mirando en derredor.

—Es una suerte, entonces, que haya más de dos puestos en mi mesa —sonrió ella afablemente, pero Robert no se dejó engañar.

—Mi secretaria no quiere trabajar para mí —dijo, y Candy elevó sus cejas.

— ¿Ya, tan rápido?

—No, espera…

—Tendré que pasar esa carta entonces.

— ¡No se trata de eso! —exclamó él, y Candy le dio la espalda echando a andar hacia la cocina, y él tuvo que ir detrás. Terry los vio irse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Afortunadamente, Candy era de las que no se dejaba—. Desde el principio —siguió Robert —, ella no quiso ser contratada. Me dijo que su currículum llegó por error.

—Qué extraño. Pudo haberlo dicho cuando la entrevisté.

— ¿No te dijo nada de eso?

—No —Candy habló con su cocinera acerca de la cena, informándole del invitado. Se giró a mirar de nuevo a su cuñado, y éste parecía pensativo.

—Si no quiere trabajar para mí, eso debería eximirme si se va, ¿no?

—No —contestó ella—. Reglas son reglas.

—Vamos, cuñada. Ella no era una candidata apta desde el principio.

—Fuiste tú quien la eligió. Quemaste las otras carpetas, así que redujiste considerablemente las opciones… Asume tu responsabilidad—. Robert apretó los labios. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo pusieran contra las cuerdas, y hoy esto le estaba pasando demasiado a menudo.

—Si renuncia, no será mi culpa.

—Sí lo será —dijo Candy con una sonrisa—. Tu deber es hacer que ella quiera trabajar para ti, formar un equipo.

—Candy…

—Soy inflexible en eso.

—Eres… —ella lo miró elevando sus cejas, y él se quedó en silencio—. Eres terrible.

—Gracias. Aprendí con los mejores—. Él entrecerró sus ojos mirándola, y, sin agregar nada más, salió de la cocina.

Al día siguiente, esperó a Alice Palmer en la puerta de su oficina. —Llegaste —dijo él en cuanto la vio —sígueme—, pero ella no hizo caso, sólo lo miró elevando su ceja.

—Palmer —se corrigió él—, ¿puedes entrar, por favor?

—Claro que sí —sonrió ella, y Robert se quedó quieto en su lugar, tanto, que ella se detuvo también—. ¿Pasa algo? —él la miró como si algo extraño hubiese aparecido de repente en su frente, y Alice se tocó la cara.

—Sonreíste —se explicó él, y ella volvió a hacerlo.

—Oh, sí. Lo hago de vez en cuando.

—No lo hagas. No te pago para que sonrías—. Alice lo miró ahora terriblemente confundida—. Y tampoco hagas ceños, joder, ¿qué te pasa hoy?

—Mira quién habla. ¿Toma algún medicamento especial? —dijo ella sacando de su bolso una libreta de apuntes, lista para tomar nota de lo que él dijera— ¿Se lo saltó esta mañana?

—Muy graciosa. Entra, tengo algo importante que decirte. Una vez dentro, Robert extendió su mano indicándole uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio, y Alice se sentó en él cruzando una pierna. Ella hoy no traía una falda larga, sino unos pantalones a juego con su blazer azul marino, y, debajo, una simple camisa rosa. Lucía muy profesional, y llevaba el mismo peinado y poco maquillaje. Robert se sentó en su sillón tratando de recordar qué era lo que había querido decirle cuando la llamó. Lo había desconcertado mucho que le sonriera. Pensaba que no lo hacía; ayer, ciertamente, no lo hizo en ningún momento del día. Las mujeres solían sonreír mucho. Por coqueteo o lo que sea, les encantaba sonreír, y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que Alice Palmer no sonreía muy a menudo, y eso era extraño.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Alice elevando sus cejas—. ¿Qué me iba a decir? —Robert entrecerró sus ojos mirándola.

— ¿Eres una mujer impaciente? —Alice respiró profundo.

—No, no lo soy, pero son personas como usted las que dicen que el tiempo es dinero, ¿no?

—Robert hizo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué eres tan mandona y sabelotodo? En la escuela odiaba a las mujeres así.

—Realmente, sí, soy mandona y sabelotodo. Siempre el primer lugar, entré a la universidad por una beca. Lo siento, es mi naturaleza—. Robert gruñó por lo bajo, y Alice quiso sonreír de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

—Mira, no voy a despedirte —empezó a decir él, y Alice lo miró casi molesta—. Quiero que hoy… empecemos de nuevo, o lo que sea… tratemos de ser un típico jefe y una típica secretaria…

— ¿Un típico jefe y una típica secretaria? Por favor, ilústreme primero con qué entiende usted por un típico jefe, y una típica secretaria. ¿Acaso me está pidiendo que baje la cabeza cada vez que a usted se le vaya a dar la gana de insultarme y pedirme favores denigrantes como negarlo cuando lo llaman esas mujeres, y tendré que soportar su mal genio y…? Todo eso le quería decir Alice, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que los hombres odiaban las cantaletas de ese tipo, y podía usar perfectamente esa arma, pero no iba con su personalidad. Seguro que no lograría llegar a la segunda frase, y, ciertamente, él la habría interrumpido antes. ¿Por qué no iba a despedirla? Diablos, ¿acaso no era él el supremo jefe? ¡Podía hacer lo que le diera la gana!

—No te pido imposibles —concluyó él recostándose en su sillón—. Sólo haz tu trabajo.

—No lo sé. Puede que usted sea una persona imposible de soportar, así sólo sean ocho horas al día—. Robert tragó saliva y miró a otro lado. Si tenía que ser sincero, las pruebas daban fe de que sí que lo era. Mierda, se había convertido de verdad en un ogro. Y ahora que necesitaba redimirse, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

—Trataré de… ser soportable. Te necesito —y luego de decir esas palabras, sintió que se le quemaba la lengua. Sin poder soportarlo, se puso en pie y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Tenía la regla de no beber en el trabajo, pero lo que le apetecía era un whiskey. Se volvió para mirar a Alice Palmer, que estaba en silencio, sentada en el mismo lugar, mirándose las manos.

—Seguro que tienes una familia, y aunque no sea así, el sueldo que te ofrezco no es nada despreciable. Tendrás un buen cubrimiento médico, con seguro dental incluido. Mi empresa te puede proveer de una buena vivienda en caso de que…

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —dijo ella, casi exasperada.

—Entonces, ¿trabajarás para mí? —Ella se puso en pie y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Cumpliré con todas las funciones de una secretaria… Pero sigo oponiéndome a recibir sus llamadas personales—. Él suspiró.

—Podré manejarlo.

—Bien —ella salió de la oficina antes de que él extendiera su mano para sellar el trato, así que se quedó allí solo y preguntándose qué rayos significaba ese "bien". Suspiró recostándose de nuevo en su sillón y meciéndose de un lado a otro. Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero por lo que podía ver, iba a ser todo un reto pasar este año ileso.

—Parece que te has resignado y has aceptado tu destino —le dijo Terry a Robert con una sonrisa en los labios. Habían quedado solos en la sala de juntas, hablando de más cosas de trabajo, y de repente, Terry había sacado el tema de su secretaria a colación. Era evidente que había estado aguantándose las ganas de hacer algún comentario, y Robert sólo lo miró con ojos entornados. Su hermanito no podía evitar hacer puyas con respecto al tema, y él sólo podía aguantarse. Después de todo, era la única persona en el mundo que le hacía bromas y se atrevía a reírse de él.

Terry, últimamente, siempre estaba de muy buen humor, bien vestido, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque ahora trabajaba menos horas, era increíble cómo había aumentado su eficiencia y productividad. Él ni siquiera podía atreverse a preguntarle a qué se debía tanta felicidad, podía imaginarlo.

—Tienes que aceptar que es bastante cómico —siguió Terry, a quien el hosco silencio de su hermano no lo desanimaba—. ¿Sabías que habían hecho apuestas con la chica? Dijeron que no duraría ni una semana. Pero ahora apuestan a ver si eres tú el que se aguanta. Sólo han pasado dos semanas, y ya ha puesto en su lugar a varias personas, incluso, tú.

— ¿Es problemática? —preguntó Robert mirándolo muy serio, y Terry meneó la cabeza.

—No, que yo sepa. Pero, al parecer, cuando tu oficina estuvo hecha un caos, varios empleados se volvieron flojos. La chica los puso a marchar fino—. La noticia pareció no complacer a Robert, y sólo miró a otro lado.

—Es sólo porque tu mujer tiene una carta escrita con muchas ganas de enviarla al concejo, y eso pende sobre mí como la hoja de una guillotina; pero que no se crea que puede venir aquí a hacer lo que le dé la gana.

—Acepta que es buena en lo que hace —suspiró Terry—. ¿O no te gusta su modo de trabajar? —Robert no lo miró. Alice trabajaba de manera eficiente, rápida y silenciosa. Se adelantaba a sus peticiones, y pocas veces tenía que hacerle recordatorios. Por el contrario, era ella la que siempre tenía que estarle recordando a él las cosas. Cancelaba y organizaba citas sin su consentimiento sólo porque su agenda había estado hecha un desastre y era la manera de volver al orden. Era bastante mandona. Incluso le decía cómo debería vestir.

—En eso no te metas —le había advertido él una vez con voz dura—. No mandas sobre mi vida personal.

— ¿Quién dijo que el vestir es parte de la vida personal? —refutó ella, escandalizada como si él hubiese soltado un terrible juramento—. Nos vestimos por los demás, de no ser así, andaríamos por allí desnudos y salvajes —él sólo elevó las cejas como si hubiese podido imaginarse la situación—. Y esta es una cena formal —siguió ella con el mismo tono de voz imperativo—. Por favor vista formal… y recójase ese cabello, si no quiere que encuentren pelos en los platos del bufet.

— ¿Pelos? ¿Insinúa que se me está cayendo el pelo, acaso?

—Eso lo dijo usted, no yo. Y también tengo el pelo largo, así que sé de lo que hablo. El cabello se cae porque se cae, y las mujeres, al menos, tenemos la decencia de sujetarlo de vez en cuando—. Y luego de decir eso, se había ido a su escritorio muy campante. No conseguía ponerle el "tatequieto" a esta mujer. Y ahora su hermano se reía de él. Y en su presencia.

—Pero no sigamos aquí hablando de tus desgracias —dijo Terry sacando su teléfono y mostrándole algo en la pantalla. Robert lo miró sin mucho interés, hasta que reconoció la fotografía de Aidan—. Candy me lo mostró anoche. Parece que la banda de nuestro hermano pequeño se desintegró.

—Vaya mierda —se sorprendió Robert —. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Le dejé varios mensajes, pero era muy temprano y no ha contestado—. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Robert tomó su teléfono. En el momento, entró Alice con unos documentos en la mano, pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio al par de hermanos.

— ¿Aidan? —preguntó Robert por teléfono—. Acabo de ver la noticia. ¿Está todo bien?

—Hola, hermano —sonrió la voz de Aidan al otro lado de la línea. Robert puso el altavoz para que también Terry pudiera escuchar.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

—Oh, sí. 2R22 no va más. Cada cual tomó su camino.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿Qué hay de mí?

— ¿Dejarás de cantar? —se escuchó un leve suspiro de exclamación, y Robert se giró a mirar. Alice tenía los ojos grandes de asombro. Al parecer, estaba enterándose de que este par de sujetos eran hermanos del famosísimo cantante. Robert frunció el ceño sintiéndose repentinamente molesto y volvió a mirar su teléfono.

—No lo sé —contestó Aidan a la pregunta de Robert.

—Como siempre —sonrió Terry—, no sabes qué hacer con tu vida.

—Tal vez debería dejarlo —siguió Aidan—. Ya no hay propósito en esto.

— ¿Cómo que no? —preguntó Alice, sobresaltada—. Su voz… y sus letras, inspiran a muchas personas. Por favor —exclamó mirando a Robert a los ojos—, ¡dígale que no deje de cantar!

— ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Quién habla? —preguntó Aidan por el altavoz.

—Una admiradora tuya, por lo que veo —rio Terry—. Es la secretaria de Robert. Escuchó la conversación por casualidad.

—Oh, me disculpo por ser tan entrometida —volvió a hablar Alice, esta vez más alto para que Aidan la escuchara—. Pero, Aidan, por favor, ¡no dejes de cantar!

— ¡Largo de aquí! —exclamó Robert.

—Si usted es su hermano, y tiene alguna influencia sobre él, dígale que no deje la música, sería lo peor que podría hacer. 2R22 puede desintegrarse, ¡pero que Aidan Swafford no deje de cantar!

—Se enloqueció —narró Terry tomando el teléfono que Robert había dejado, pues se había puesto en pie para sacar él mismo a Alice de la sala de juntas.

— ¿Quién? ¿La secretaria?

—No. Robert. La de ella, es la típica reacción de las mujeres ante ti. Hasta Candy estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando se enteró de que la banda se desintegraba.

— ¿Y por qué enloqueció Robert?

—No lo sé. Pero se le ve furioso.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Robert soltando el brazo de Alice, que cayó sentada en su silla. Robert se inclinó sobre ella, muy molesto, con el ceño muy fruncido, y Alice tuvo que recostarse al espaldar porque él estaba muy cerca—. Toda una adulta como usted, cayendo en vergüenza de tal manera. La creía un poco más madura, un poco más…

— ¿Acaso el que te guste un cantante es muestra de inmadurez?

—Oh, pero casi… mearse de la manera en que lo hizo allá dentro sólo por enterarse de que Aidan dejará de cantar… ¿no es acaso señal de que sigue siendo una adolescente?

— ¡Tengo veintinueve años! Escucho a Aidan desde los dieciocho. Toda mi… adolescencia se revolvió al enterarme de que es probable que deje de cantar. ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara?

—Esperaba que fuera usted más…

— ¿Más qué? ¿Acaso no es capaz de imaginarme a mí escuchando música?, ¿emocionándome por unas letras?

—No, la verdad. Sólo soy capaz de imaginarla como un robot, con el teléfono o el computador delante y trabajando—. Ella mostró los dientes como lo hace una fiera furiosa.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó. Robert abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — ¡Idiota! ¡Es un idiota! ¡No se meta en mi vida personal! ¡Ogro! ¡Bestia! ¡Largo de aquí!

—La que se larga, eres tú.

—Oh, ¿me está despidiendo?

—No. ¡Mierda! ¡No me hagas decir cosas que no quiero!

— ¿No controla lo que dice? Yo sí. Ogro. Se lo digo de todo corazón. ¡Ogro!

— ¡Basta! —gritó él al fin, pues la gente se estaba asomando. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en esta vida, Alice lo miró con odio, respiró profundo y atendió el teléfono, que llevaba varios segundos sonando, y Robert sólo pudo soltar un gruñido y volver a la sala de juntas. Al entrar, vio a Terry que salía con su teléfono en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Aidan quiere hablar con tu secretaria.

— ¡No jodas! —Díselo a él —sonrió Terry, y le entregó el teléfono a Alice, que cuando le informaron de qué se trataba, se sonrojó profundamente, y, nerviosa, tomó el teléfono. Robert la miraba casi asqueado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y muy malencarado. Nunca la había visto ni sonrojada ni nerviosa. Nunca había visto tales emociones en ella, siempre había sido alguien muy sereno. Hasta para cantarle las verdades a él conservaba la compostura… Pero mírala con Aidan, pensó. ¿Qué tal que estuviese aquí en persona? ¡Se desmayaba!

—Entonces, ¿de verdad crees… que no debería dejar de cantar? —le preguntó Aidan a Alice, que tuvo que tragar saliva y respirar profundo. De verdad, de verdad, jamás habría podido imaginar que el día de hoy sostendría una conversación con el dueño de la voz de sus canciones favoritas. Aidan y sus letras la habían acompañado en muchos momentos duros y difíciles. Había llorado a su lado en momentos de soledad, desesperación, tristeza… que no habían sido pocos en su vida. El sólo pensar que esta fuente de alivio y sosiego desaparecería le causaban una terrible impresión. Con ojos humedecidos, preguntó:

— ¿Y por qué quiere dejarlo?

—Si te dijera que la razón por la que empecé a cantar ya está cumplida, ¿qué dirías?

— ¿Empezó a cantar por una razón en especial?

—Sí.

—Bueno… entonces hay que encontrar una nueva razón. ¿Acaso, la música, y el amor por ella, no es una razón en sí misma?

—Lo es, pero no te llena del todo—. Eso era verdad, reconoció ella. Si bien esas canciones la habían aliviado en el pasado, no habían llenado los vacíos de su vida, no del todo. Pero la vida seguía, y seguían existiendo vacíos que nada llenaba.

—Entonces, ¿ya usted está lleno?

—No te entiendo.

—Usted ya cumplió la meta que se propuso al principio, cuando su voz llegó a tanta gente, cuando encontró aquello que buscaba… Gracias a eso, ¿ya se siente completo?

—Aidan guardó silencio por un momento, luego del cual, contestó:

—No.

—Entonces, no debe dejar de cantar—. Aidan sonrió.

—Eres linda—. Tremendamente sonrojada, Alice se quedó sin palabras por un par de segundos.

— ¡Ni siquiera… me conoce!

—No tengo que verte la cara para saber que eres linda. Gracias por tus palabras.

— ¿Entonces… seguirá cantando?

—Bueno, tengo todavía muchas canciones escritas que nadie ha escuchado.

— ¡Eso tiene que solucionarse! —sonrió Alice, comprendiendo lo que eso quería decir, y sintiéndose supremamente emocionada. ¡Había ayudado a su cantante favorito a seguir adelante!

—Ya no tengo banda —se quejó Aidan.

—Las letras siempre fueron suyas, ¿no? era su guitarra la que dictaban los acordes. En mi concepto, Aidan Swafford puede seguir su carrera como solista.

—Mmmm, buena idea.

—Yo escucharé su música, siempre.

—Gracias. —Le pasaré de nuevo a…

—No pudo terminar la frase, pues Robert casi le había arrebatado el teléfono, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos, y se lo pegó de nuevo a la oreja.

— ¿Te atreves a coquetear con mi secretaria?

—Deja el drama —rio Aidan, y Alice se recostó en su asiento, feliz sólo por haber podido hablar unos minutos con Rey-mendigo Aidan. Emocionada, porque, aunque el mundo no lo sabía, había estado a punto de perder un bien muy precioso, y ella, cual heroína con capa y escudo, había conseguido salvarlo. Se sentía pletórica. Nada podía arruinar esta felicidad.

—Oficina de Presidencia GrandChester —saludó Alice contestando al teléfono, y la voz de una mujer contestó:

—Soy Kimberly Wright, y ya que Robert no contesta su teléfono, por favor dígale que lo espero esta noche. Que estoy muy ansiosa por su visita. Asegúrate de repetirle exactamente mis palabras.

—Sí, cla… —no terminó de hablar, pues la mujer había cortado la llamada. Molesta, Alice puso el teléfono en su soporte. Mujer idiota. ¿De dónde las sacaba su jefe, de todos modos? ¡Qué mal gusto! Trató de pensar en Aidan y su felicidad, pero ahora había un muro impidiendo el avance hacia ese camino. Estúpida Kimberly, estúpidas todas las novias cabezas huecas de Robert.

Los días pasaron, y aunque Alice hubiese querido no tener que mirar a su jefe a la cara, lo cierto es que era lo que más tenía que hacer en el día. Si bien él podía pasar un día completo fuera en reuniones, o de viaje, siempre estaba en contacto, al menos, para preguntarle qué había ocurrido en la oficina. Por su parte, Robert había conseguido normalizar su vida laboral. Alice era mucho más eficiente de lo que esperó en un principio, y aunque todavía no igualaba a Walters, comprendía que se debía a que el hombre llevaba casi una década con él, mientras que Alice, apenas, un mes. Ella despertaba su curiosidad. No por su manera de vestir, tan sencilla, ni por el escaso maquillaje que siempre llevaba, sino por… ¿Por qué? No lograba entenderlo. No se parecía mucho a las mujeres con las que solía salir, así que no era una curiosidad de ese tipo. Y era demasiado mandona y quisquillosa para su gusto. El hombre que se enredara con alguien como ella, tendría que andar siempre de punta en blanco, pisando en puntas de pie para no molestar a su majestad. Con el ceño fruncido, y tratando de espantar esos pensamientos que últimamente lo asaltaban en los momentos y lugares menos convenientes, avanzó a través de un mar de gente que bailaba, conversaba o bebía, buscando el reservado donde se había citado con Mark Andrews.

—Un sitio muy peculiar para tener una cita —le dijo al verlo, notando que ya tenía una cerveza en sus manos y la elevaba para saludarlo. Había mucho ruido, poca luz, y en el momento sonaba algún ritmo latino y bailable. Mark le sonrió, y, chasqueando sus dedos, llamó la atención de un camarero que pasaba, pidiéndole una cerveza para Robert.

—Hay que variar, de vez en cuando—. Robert meneó su cabeza negando y miró su reloj. Iban a ser las ocho de la noche, y, aunque no tenía nada que hacer, tampoco le apetecía estar aquí. Había dejado plantada a Kimberly esta vez por venir aquí, aunque, de repente, a medida que avanzaba la tarde, se había dado cuenta de que no le apetecía tampoco estar con ella. Kimberly era hermosa, curvilínea, y aunque le gustaba cotorrear y era bastante inclinada a beber vino, él siempre estaba dispuesto a tolerarla un poco con tal de pasar una buena velada. Sin embargo, últimamente pensar en ella sólo le causaba cierto hastío. Estaba sucediendo lo de siempre, comprendió. Estaba perdiendo todo el interés.

—Al menos dime que me tienes noticias —Andrews se encogió de hombros.

—Me diste muy pocas señales —contestó—, y aunque pedí las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de aquel bar, no hay nada en concreto. El tipo de capucha negra sólo entra, se sienta tras de ti, y luego de conversar contigo, se va. La moto en la que se fue, no había sido estacionada en los parqueaderos del bar, y en las calles vecinas, ninguna cámara pudo captar el número de su matrícula.

—Imposible.

—Tú mismo, ¿no captaste nada en él? Su voz, su olor…

—No se hizo tan cerca como para poder olfatearlo. Era un bar de mala muerte, olía espantoso. Y su voz… presiento que sí la cambió, o tal vez estaba disfónico, pero no se oía normal. —Lamentablemente, eso no es suficiente para saber quién es. No se quitó la capucha en ningún momento, desde que entró, hasta que salió. Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de su contextura. Parecía alguien grande, pero podía ser exceso de ropa. Era otoño, después de todo.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—Hasta ahora —le contestó Andrews—. Si me lo pides, seguiré investigando.

—No, no seguiré con eso. No era alguien que quisiera hacerme daño, de todos modos. Es sólo que… siento que esa persona sabe más que nosotros. Y me incomoda. Muy pocas personas en este mundo saben cuál es el verdadero propósito de los Blackwell. Y habló con tanta propiedad… y hasta con temor, podría decir. Estaba preocupado.

— ¿No has pensado en hacerle caso?

—Robert lo miró elevando una ceja.

—Jamás —contestó—. Tengo que saber quién mató a mis padres, Andrews. No podré volver a verles la cara el día que me reúna con ellos sin haberlos vengado. Hace tiempo que sólo vivo para eso.

—Lo entiendo. Pero tal como tú dices, han pasado tantos años…

—Dieciséis años. Pero así pasen treinta, Andrews, yo seguiré buscando, y mis hermanos también—. Andrews asintió, y se bebió su cerveza con tragos largos, y siguió hablando con Robert de otros temas. Una hora después, se levantó de la mesa dejando un billete sobre ella.

—Yo invito —dijo Robert, y Andrews sonrió.

—Claro que sí, eres rico—. Robert sonrió y buscó su billetera, dispuesto a irse también, pues no le apetecía quedarse aquí solo, pero una imagen a lo lejos llamó su atención. Si le hubiesen preguntado, jamás habría sabido responder bien qué había sido. Fue tal vez la curva de un brazo, una mano, una melena… pero al verla, supo que había alguien conocido allí. No se equivocó, era Alice, que, sentada en una mesa con otras tres mujeres, reía y bebía un Martini. Vaya, pensó Robert admirándose increíblemente al verla. No era para nada la Alice de la oficina. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas y de escote profundo de alguna tela satinada, ajustado al cuerpo, y sostenía en la mano su copa mientras reía con sus compañeras de mesa. Oh, con que la santurrona se divertía y bebía licor. Y reía, la muy descarada; también sabía reír abiertamente y sin nada de timidez, o recato, ni nada de lo que mostraba frente a él en la oficina. Había sabido que esa mujer no era real. Algo le había advertido que algo ocultaba. Ella, con su forma de ser, le había dado muestras de ser alguien muy diferente, y hela aquí, en un bar con sus amigas pasándolo muy bien. Había imaginado que los fines de semana se metía en alguna biblioteca consultando libros titulados "Cómo amargar a mi jefe", y, "Vuelve loco a tus superiores en ciento treinta y un pasos". Nunca sospechó que fuera de las que se van de farra los sábados por la noche con vestidos que ocupaban la misma tela que un par de servilletas.

— ¿Te quedas? —le preguntó Andrews, y Roberta sintió sin prestarle mucha atención, con la mirada fija en su secretaria. Andrews se fue sin agregar nada más, y Robert se ubicó mejor en el reservado para seguir observando a la prueba que irrefutablemente decía que su secretaria era otro engaño con faldas. Vio que un hombre se le acercó y le pidió bailar. Dirá que no, pensó él, pero se equivocó muchísimo, ella no sólo aceptó, sino que lo hizo muy bien. ¡Sabía bailar esos ritmos tan complicados! Y también habló mucho con ese hombre que le tenía una mano en la cintura y la hacía girar. Cuando la larga canción terminó, la vio regresar a su mesa, un poco agitada, con la piel brillante por el ejercicio físico, y algo se movió dentro de él. Como un resorte, se levantó de su asiento, encaminándose hacia ella. Iba a comprobar con sus propios ojos, oído y olfato, que esta era Alice Palmer, su secretaria, y no su gemela, o una mujer exageradamente parecida. Ah, y si eso era cierto, tendría muchos argumentos para ser él quien ahora empezara a amargarle a ella la vida, porque si esta mujer de aquí era la real, entonces en la oficina ella llevaba una máscara, y él iba a averiguar por qué. No, no iba a ser cruel, pero planeaba divertirse un buen rato.

 _Continuara..._


	3. QUE PASO DESPUÉS 3

_Capítulo 3_

 _No me hables de pasión Desnudos dos cuerpos, un equívoco Del amor no es un símbolo No hay misterios, es lo mismo_

— ¡Jesucristo santo! —exclamó Janet abanicándose el rostro con una mano, y Alice la miró con una sonrisa, pensando en que la exclamación se debía a ella, por todo el rato que había estado bailando, pero Janet miraba hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Caliente! —exclamó en español, tal vez contagiada por los ritmos latinos que escuchaban en el momento.

— ¿Quién está caliente?

—El tipazo que está sentado solo en aquella mesa. Espera… no mires, ¡está mirando hacia acá!

—Me corrí —dio otra—. Acabo de tener un orgasmo. En serio.

—Está guapísimo.

— ¡Y se está poniendo en pie! —Alice lo vio muy tarde, cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos. Algo increíble, porque él no era un hombre que pasara inadvertido. Era su jefe. Robert GrandChester estaba en este sitio, un lugar que, ella sabía, él no frecuentaba, y venía con paso tranquilo hacia ella, mirándola como mira el león a la pobre gacela que no tiene ya a dónde correr.

—Madre mía, madre mía. ¡Vine hacia aquí!

— ¡Me pedirá bailar! —exclamó Janet— ¿Querrá bailar conmigo? ¡No podré! Mis piernas tiemblan. —No les pedirá bailar —las tranquilizó Alice mirando a su jefe con rostro inexpresivo.

—Vaya, señorita Palmer —saludó él acercándose a la mesa con una sonrisa llena de maldad, y las tres mujeres con las que estaban sentadas, que no lo conocían, ni podían interpretar de manera correcta esa mirada, hicieron un sonoro suspiro en coro al escuchar su profunda voz. Pero Alice sí lo conocía; casi que podía escuchar sus pensamientos—. Qué curiosa casualidad.

—Sí, muy curioso —contestó ella apretando sus labios, reconociendo que toda la mala suerte de su vida se había juntado aquí, y él parecía sonreír muy de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

—Espera —los interrumpió Janet—. ¿Se conocen? ¿Alice?

—Chicas… les presento a mi jefe.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Trabajas para él?

— ¿Con él? —enfatizó la otra. Robert las miró al fin, de una en una, pero debió no encontrar nada interesante, pues sus ojos volvieron a Alice.

— ¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en tono petulante, pero el empujón que le dio Janet la sacó de su butaca y cayó casi en los brazos de Robert.

— ¡Ella está encantada! —exclamó Janet—. Aceptas, ¿cierto? Por nosotras —agregó entre dientes—. Aceptarás y lo disfrutarás mucho. No importa si no regresas, nosotras entendemos—. Alice las miró entrecerrando sus ojos, pero no pudo escapar, Robert la tenía del brazo y la conducía a la pista.

—No he aceptado bailar con usted.

—Me pareció que sí.

—Eso fue un empujón, y usted se dio cuenta.

—No me di cuenta de nada.

—No quiero…

—Tú bailas —le dijo él con voz grave, poniendo su mano en su cintura y guiándola en los primeros pasos—. Te vi hacerlo.

—No me dejó terminar de hablar. No quiero bailar… con usted.

—Oh. Lástima.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que es una lástima, porque ya lo estás haciendo—. Ella apretó los dientes. Era cierto, ya lo estaba siguiendo en los pasos.

Él no lo hacía nada mal, notó ella. Había pensado que, por ser grande, también sería torpe, pero lo cierto es que se movía como si fuera muy ligero.

—Estás muy callada —dijo él al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Y qué quiere que diga?

—No lo sé. Tú siempre tienes algo qué decir —ella gruñó por lo bajo, y Robert sonrió para sí, disfrutando muchísimo el verla incómoda—. No imaginé que te gustaran estos sitios.

—Por supuesto, usted sólo me imagina como un robot, sentada frente al computador, con el teléfono en la mano, y trabajando—. Robert sonrió.

—Es increíble la capacidad que tienen las mujeres de recordar cada cosa al pie de la letra.

—Dios nos dio una buena memoria para poder torturar a los hombres echándoles en cara las cosas.

—Imagino que es eso.

— ¿Y por qué me sacó a bailar? ¿Por qué no lo dejó así? Si me vio, ¿por qué simplemente no fingió que no, y lo dejó estar?

—cierto, se preguntó él mismo. ¿Por qué no lo había dejado estar? En una ocasión, había visto a Walters con su familia en un paseo comercial, estaba de compras con su mujer y una de sus hijas, y no se le acercó, ni lo saludó de lejos, y luego sólo fingió que no lo había visto el fin de semana. ¿Por qué no lo había dejado así? Su cuerpo había actuado por sí sólo, y helo aquí, bailando con su secretaria. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los enormes ojos escrutadores de ella, y se le olvidó la pregunta. Bajo esta escasa luz, ella todavía era bonita. Y olía muy bien. Más allá de la fragancia que seguramente se había aplicado, olía a ella misma, a mujer encantadora, a secretos y locura. Teniéndola entre los brazos, pudo comprobar que era delgada, que su cintura era estrecha, y su cabello se ondulaba hasta llegar a su espalda baja. Sus ojos se veían mucho más grandes por el maquillaje, sus labios, más voluminosos.

La piel le brillaba de manera casi mística, y se movía muy bien al compás de la música, se dejaba guiar muy bien, y era… Sacudió su cabeza reorientando sus pensamientos. Se le había acercado con el ánimo de mortificarla un poco, y helo aquí pensando estupideces.

— ¿Saben tus amigas que llevas una doble vida? —ella lo miro ceñuda.

— ¿Doble vida?

—En el día, recatada y hasta un poco mojigata, en la noche, una libertina.

—Está delirando.

— ¿Saben tus padres a dónde te vas los sábados por la noche? —ella blanqueó los ojos, pero él siguió—. Oh, tal vez sólo le pides prestada la ropa a alguien. ¿Perdiste una apuesta y por eso estás aquí?

—Deje de hacerse tantas preguntas. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a divertirme? ¿Y cómo cree que voy a usar aquí la misma ropa que en el trabajo y viceversa? Ese es usted, que con la misma ropa que hace deporte, atiende a clientes importantes.

—Ahí estas. Estaba tratando de encontrar a la Alice lengua larga dentro de ese montón de maquillaje y te encontré—. Alice dejó salir el aire resignada—. Ahora no sé qué hacer. Cuando te vea mañana con la cara lavada otra vez, voy a estar confundido. ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme en el trabajo si mi secretaria es como Fiona, la novia de Shrek? En el día, una; en la noche, otra... Tienes dos caras, Alice Palmer. ¿Cuál es la verdadera? De repente, ella se detuvo, dio la vuelta, y se encaminó a la mesa.

— Oh, te molestó lo que dije —sonrió él para nada contrito.

—Me pidió una pieza —explicó ella—, y ya se acabó.

—Ah… —murmuró él algo decepcionado. Ella dio varios pasos, pero, sin poder dejarla ir, fue detrás—. Déjame invitar a tus amigas a un trago.

— ¿Está loco?

— ¿Es eso una locura? ¿No es, más bien, una muestra de buena educación?

—No tiene que ser educado con mis amigas.

— ¿Lo dice la mujer que lleva dándome la lata por todo desde hace un mes?

—Yo no doy lata.

—Claro que sí —dijo él tras ella. Llegaron a la mesa, encontrándose con que no había nadie allí.

De repente, las tres mujeres que habían estado compartiendo mesa con ella hasta hacía unos minutos, habían desaparecido.

—Traidoras —masculló Alice—. Me voy a casa —dijo tomando su bolso y encaminándose a la salida.

—Pero es temprano.

—De todos modos, me voy.

—Está bien. Te llevo.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás de suerte, hoy traje el auto, no la motocicleta.

—No me subiré en su auto.

—No seas tonta—. Alice se giró para mirarlo fijamente. Él sólo le sostuvo la mirada de manera muy afable. No supo si era por la escasa luz, el ambiente del lugar, o qué otra cosa, pero él la estaba mirando de manera diferente. Y eso no le gustaba.

—Señor GrandChester… contrario a lo que parezca, usted no tiene que llevarme a mi casa. Puedo llegar perfectamente por mí misma. Que sea mi jefe, un conocido, o lo que sea, no lo obliga a sentirse responsable, ni ser amable. De hecho, preferiría que no lo fuera—. él sólo sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y dobló su torso hasta estar muy cerca de ella.

—Pero tengo ganas de llevarte a tu casa, de ser amable contigo. Desde el lunes, podremos seguir gruñéndonos el uno al otro, y haciéndonos la vida imposible. Pero esta noche, no estaré tranquilo si tienes que desplazarte sola hasta donde vives luciendo… así—. Él la había señalado con la mano, y Alice dejó salir el aire.

— ¿Se va a meter con mi vestido?

—Ah, ¿eso es un vestido? Había pensado que te habías robado un par de servilletas y las habías cosido.

—Exagerado. No pensé que fuera tan santurrón. —No. Y eso es lo extraño, porque la santurrona eres tú. La que viste como una abuela, que no se maquilla ni se pinta las uñas, y… mira, por Dios, luces muy… diferente—. Alice apretó los dientes, y siguió el camino que había emprendido hacia la salida. Pidió su abrigo, y una vez afuera, respiró el aire aún invernal. En pocos segundos, Robert estuvo a su lado, le tomó el brazo y la llevó hasta donde tenía el auto estacionado. Ella iba muy callada, pasando saliva, mirando en derredor, y cuando él le abrió la puerta para que se introdujera en el auto, ella cerró sus ojos.

—Esto es un error. Esto está muy mal—. Robert ladeó la cabeza y la miró uniendo sus cejas.

—Mujer, que no te estoy vendiendo drogas ni órganos. Sólo te estoy llevando a tu casa.

—Usted no entiende.

—Oh. Es por tu marido celoso, un tipo grande y de puñetazos duros.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Entonces es un flacucho de gafas muy versado en literatura e historia al que no le quieres tener que explicar que un hombre te haya llevado a casa.

— ¡No se trata de eso! No tengo a nadie a quien… darle cuentas de lo que hago.

—Entonces, si yo no te estoy vendiendo armas, o un niño, y esto no puede ser malinterpretado por un novio celoso, ¿por qué está mal? —ella elevó su mirada a él, y Robert guardó silencio. Había mucho en esos ojos.

Ella estaba dando su respuesta con esa mirada. Qué, ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de Alice Palmer? Ella sacudió su cabeza, y casi con resignación, accedió a entrar al auto. Él se puso al volante mirándola un poco de reojo, y luego de pedirle la dirección, soltó los frenos y se introdujo en el tráfico. Ella estaba llevando un abrigo blanco que le cubría hasta los muslos, y seguía con las piernas expuestas. Robert no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan curioso por el cuerpo de una mujer, pero ella, además de tener un bonito escote y una cintura estrecha, tenía bonitas piernas. Sonrió mirando fijamente la carretera, aunque su visión periférica lo traicionaba un poco. Se introdujeron en una zona de casas pequeñas, jardines un poco descuidados, y Robert miró la oscura calle un tanto intrigado.

Había imaginado que, con el sueldo que se ganaba, Alice vivía en un sitio mucho mejor.

No, no había imaginado nada, si era sincero; pero esto, definitivamente, no iba con ella. Alice podía permitirse un apartamento más céntrico, en una buena zona, con unos cuantos lujos. Frunció el ceño preguntándose si acaso era tacaña, o tal vez tenía deudas graves que no le permitían llevar una mejor calidad de vida.

—Es aquí —dijo ella, y en cuanto él detuvo el auto ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y bajó. Se agachó para asomarse por la ventanilla y darle las gracias, pero él estaba bajando también—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Podrías invitarme a un café.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

—Te traje hasta aquí, podrías retribuir mi amabilidad.

—No le pedí que me trajera, ¡usted insistió! —Algo llamó la atención de Robert, que miraba hacia la casa, y con ojos como platos, Alice miró hacia atrás. Una niña se asomaba a la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín delantero, y agitaba su mano tratando de llamar su atención—. Muchas gracias por traerme —dijo Alice con afán—. Nos veremos el lunes en las oficinas —dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a prisa hacia la casa, y la puerta se abrió antes de que consiguiera sacar la llave.

— ¡Llegaste! —exclamó la niña abalanzándose a ella con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?

— ¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó la voz de Robert tras ellas, y Alice contuvo una exclamación. Se giró a mirarlo aún con la niña abrazada a su cintura, y Robert movía sus ojos de una a otra. La niña era preciosa, rubia y de ojos claros. Debía tener unos siete años, no estaba seguro. Si era hija de Alice, entonces la había tenido muy joven. Ella había dicho que tuvo que dejar la universidad. Tal vez aquí estaba la razón.

—Es una traviesa —dijo la voz de otra mujer. Robert la miró. Era una anciana, muy mayor ya. Tenía los cabellos encanecidos, caminaba con dificultad, y miraba a la pequeña con reproche y disculpas mezcladas—. Oh, trajiste un invitado

—exclamó la mujer—. Pero hazlo pasar, Alice. Está frío afuera.

—No, él ya se va…

—Ella me invitó a un café —mintió Robert con todo descaro, y la anciana sonrió.

—Claro que sí, por favor, siga.

—Ethel, no tienes que…

—Tus amigos son bienvenidos —siguió la mujer—. Y si él te trajo, ¿no deberías invitarlo, al menos, a tomar algo?

—Es lo que yo digo —sonrió Robert, y Alice lo miró con dureza. Acorralada de este modo, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo entrar en la casa, y Robert tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder pasar por la puerta.

Ethel se encaminó enseguida, con paso dificultoso, a la cocina para poner en la cafetera un poco de café molido, y Alice miró a Robert, que, con las manos en la cintura, miraba todo en derredor.

Con él dentro, la casa parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que en verdad era, pensó Alice tragando saliva, y, quitándose los zapatos, tomó a la niña de la mano y caminó a las escaleras. —Ven, vamos a dormir.

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tu hija? —preguntó Robert —. Me parece que tengo que pagarte un curso de buenos modales.

—No soy su hija —sonrió la niña, que, al parecer, no era nada tímida con los extraños—. Ella es mi tía.

—Oh. Y tu nombre es…

—Emma.

—Emma —repitió Robert con una sonrisa—. Hermoso nombre.

—Gracias.

—El mío es Robert —dijo con encanto—. Un placer conocerte—. Emma sonrió otra vez, llevándose una mano a los labios para ocultar los dientes que le faltaban, y Robert miró a Alice, pero ella miraba a cualquier otro lugar, menos a él.

—Tengo que hacer que se duerma —dijo—. Está acostumbrada a que… yo le lea, o me esté con ella hasta que se quede dormida, así que…

—Te esperaré.

—No es necesario.

—No te preocupes. Es temprano para mí, y no tengo más nada que hacer. Anda, haz dormir a tu sobrina—. Alice lo miró a los ojos ahora, preguntándose por qué rayos él se estaba comportando así, tan insistente.

De repente, se había metido en su casa, en su vida, enterándose de demasiadas cosas acerca de ella. Sin agregar nada más, tomó a la niña de la mano y se metió por un pasillo que debía conducir a las habitaciones.

La casa era pequeña, observó Robert cuando se hubo quedado solo; de sólo una planta, una estrecha sala y una pequeña cocina. Los muebles se veían viejos, aunque limpios, y en general, cada cosa parecía comprada de segunda mano en alguna venta de garaje. En un rincón, había una mesa pequeña, con su silla a juego, y colores y libretas. Imaginó que serían de Emma, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Con que así vivía su secretaria.

Miró hacia la cocina, observando a la anciana preparar el café. Por su edad, no debía estar trabajando, y si además ella y la niña dependían completamente de Alice, era comprensible que vivieran aquí y no en un apartamento más decente.

—Oh, no lo invité a sentarse —se disculpó Ethel indicándole uno de los muebles, y Robert tomó asiento, presintiendo que se rompería con su peso.

— ¿Viven aquí desde hace mucho? —preguntó, y Ethel miró hacia un lado haciendo cuentas.

—Hace unos cinco años —contestó.

— ¿Eres la madre de Alice? —Ethel sonrió negando.

—No, no tengo hijos tan jóvenes. Soy la bisabuela de Emma.

—Oh… —dijo él un poco confundido. La manera en que lo había dicho, daba a entender que no tenía relación de sangre con Alice. Sin embargo, no hizo más preguntas, ni Ethel dijo más nada, y, minutos después, le trajo una pequeña taza de café caliente, que, además, olía muy bien.

—Está bueno —dijo luego de darle el primer sorbo, y Ethel sonrió.

—Sí. Es uno de los pocos gustos que se puede dar Alice.

—Gracias por atenderlo, Ethel —dijo la voz de Alice llegando a la sala, y Ethel, interpretando aquello como que quería que los dejara a solas, se metió en su habitación con una sonrisa. Robert miró a Alice de arriba abajo.

Se había quitado su sexy vestido, y ahora lucía un pantalón amplio con una camiseta con el nombre de la banda 2R22 estampado delante. Un poco desilusionado, estiró los labios y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Cuando vio que ella no decía nada, ni se sentaba, ni hacía ningún gesto, la miró.

— ¿Por qué no te sirves un café y te sientas? Está bueno.

—Claro que está bueno. Lo compro yo. Y sólo estoy esperando a que lo termine para… acompañarlo a la salida.

—Quisquillosa —murmuró él con los labios pegados a la taza, y ella se cruzó de brazos—. Parece que te importa mucho que me haya enterado de… tu estilo de vida—. Ella no dijo nada, sólo apretó los dientes y miró a otro lado. —Aunque fuera tu hija, aunque la hubieses parido a los dieciséis, ¿quién podría hacerte algún reproche? —ella dejó salir una risita.

—No me importa que hagan ese tipo de comentarios sobre mí. No se equivoque, no me importa su opinión acerca de mi vida.

—Entonces, ¿qué te tiene tan nerviosa?

—No estoy nerviosa.

—No te importa lo que yo opine de ti y tu vida, pero obviamente no querías que me enterara de que vives con una niña y su anciana abuela, en un lugar como este, en una casa como esta. ¿Te avergüenzas, o es simplemente que tu fastidio hacia mí te impide compartirme, aunque sea, una parte tan básica de tu vida? —Ella lo miró fijamente. No había esperado tanta franqueza de su parte, pero bueno, ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto? Era Robert GrandChester.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Guardó silencio otra vez. Robert dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa auxiliar y se acercó a ella frunciendo levemente su ceño.

Ella tenía la respiración agitada, su mirada no se estaba quieta sobre ningún lugar. Evidentemente, estaba nerviosa.

—Dios. Esa niña no es robada, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no! —exclamó—. Tengo su custodia. Si quiere… ¡le puedo mostrar los documentos!

—No, está bien —dijo él elevando una mano. Frunció el ceño otra vez y, ladeando su cabeza, preguntó:

—Tampoco es hija mía esa niña, ¿verdad?

—Ella lo miró con ojos afilados como cuchillos. —Dios, dame paciencia… ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Uno nunca sabe.

—Es hija de… mi hermanastro.

—Hermanastro —repitió él—. No hermano, ni medio hermano. No tienes lazos de sangre ni con la niña, ni con la anciana.

—Por favor…

—Vamos, Alice. Soy un adulto que comprenderá cualquier cosa escandalosa que me cuentes.

— ¿Pero por qué querría usted saber cosas acerca de mi vida? ¿Se interesaba en la vida de sus anteriores secretarias?

—Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me trata a mí de igual manera? —él hizo una mueca haciéndose la misma pregunta.

—No lo sé —contestó luego de varios segundos. Alice dejó caer sus hombros, y al fin se sentó en un mueble, elevando las piernas y cruzándolas sin ningún reparo delante de él.

—Es mi sobrina por ley. Es la hija de mi hermanastro y su esposa. Ella murió hace cinco años, y él… no está en situación de hacerse responsable. Cuando eso pasó, yo estaba en la universidad, tuve que hacerme cargo o… la habrían llevado a centros de acogida, y luego de verla… no fui capaz de dejarla sola. La traje conmigo—. Robert se sentó de nuevo lentamente, escuchándola con toda su atención.

Tenía delante a una mujer que había salvado a un ser humano del infierno de vivir de casa en casa, en centros de acogida o en la calle, aun a costa de su propia comodidad. Había sacrificado su futuro y salvado a su sobrina.

—Y por eso dejaste la universidad.

—Ya iba terminando —sonrió ella con la mirada perdida en el pasado—, pero no podía con los gastos si no entraba a trabajar, además que… mi hermano dejó unas cuantas deudas que me ha tocado asumir a mí.

Emma demandaba mucho en aquella época. Apenas iba a cumplir los dos años, y lloraba y lloraba extrañando a sus papás. Tenía que dejarla todo el día en una guardería para poder trabajar, pero de noche trataba de consentirla para que se apegara a mí. Su mamá ya nunca iba a volver—. Robert tragó saliva sintiéndose repentinamente identificado con la pequeña, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos—. Pero llegó Ethel —sonrió Alice—. Hizo un viaje hasta aquí sólo para ayudarme con la pequeña. Bueno… a cambio de cuidarla en el día, yo la alimento, digamos que nos hacemos un favor la una a la otra. Ella… tampoco tiene a nadie más.

—En lo económico, dependen completamente de ti.

—Podría decirse, sí.

—Y, aun así, no querías trabajar para mí, con el excelente sueldo que te ofrecí—. Alice apretó sus labios y se puso en pie de nuevo.

—Hay veces, que es mejor pasar hambre.

—Me insultas con eso. Yo sé lo que es pasar hambre. Aunque reconozco que soy un jefe difícil, es preferible a lo otro—. Alice lo miraba fijamente ahora.

— ¿Usted… pasar hambre? —Robert sonrió, y se puso en pie también.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes de los GrandChestrr, de todos modos?

—Nada, por lo que veo.

—Oh, ¿entonces, esa vez que me dijiste que éramos unos tiburones, gente sin alma y corazón, sólo estabas repitiendo lo que la gente dice de nosotros? No pensé que fueras tan prejuiciosa.

—Usted no se comportaba de una manera en que yo pudiera poner en duda esas palabras. Y no se atreva a acusarme de juzgar por apariencias; hizo lo mismo conmigo, y lo hace constantemente con las mujeres. Nos tiene a todas en el mismo rasero, nos juzga igual.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Oh, ¿y entonces por qué odia a todas las que se llaman Amber?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo escuché. A usted. Descartó a la chica de la entrevista que se llamaba Amber sólo al escuchar su nombre. Imagino que, en el pasado, alguien llamado Amber le hizo algo. Pero, ¿eso justifica que a las miles de mujeres que llevan ese nombre sean automáticamente odiadas por usted?

—Robert la miró en silencio, con las cejas levemente elevadas, y luego, sólo pudo sonreír.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Darme… estos sermones. Dios, he sido regañado más veces por ti que en toda mi vida por mi madre.

—Esa pobre. La considero. Tendré en cuenta enviarle un enorme ramo de rosas sólo por haber tenido que aguantárselo.

—Envíalo al cementerio. Allí yace—. Alice abrió grande su boca y sus ojos.

—Oh, lo siento tanto. Por favor, perdone mi falta de tacto—. Robert sonrió acercándose más.

—Sí, discúlpate. Haz una reverencia, ahora.

—Tonto —él se echó a reír, y Alice volvió a los muebles. Se estuvieron en silencio varios segundos, que se transformaron en minutos. Él tenía que irse. Era lo que seguía, que se pusiera en pie y se fuera, pero ahora se sentía muy cómodo en este viejo sofá, aún con el sabor del buen café en su paladar.

La miró a ella, que distraídamente tiraba de un hilo de su pantalón. Lucía como una niña abandonada que necesitaba ayuda y consuelo, pero al tiempo, era tan testaruda y orgullosa, que lo mordería en vez de aceptar cualquier auxilio que a él se le ocurriera darle. La estaba respetando, pensó. La estaba viendo ahora de otra manera.

Jamás conoció a una mujer capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma, y de esta manera, por el bien de otro.

Todo lo que él había visto del sexo femenino, aparte de su propia madre, era que, por el contrario, sacrificaban todo lo demás con tal de salvarse a sí misma.

Alice lo había sorprendido con su historia. No imaginó que fuera capaz de algo así, salvó a dos personas, a una niña y una anciana, y eran gente que no tenían nada que ver con ella, podía decirse. No había lazos de sangre. Pudo haberse desentendido y seguir adelante con sus proyectos, pero no, ella los había acogido truncando sus planes de vida. Suspiró y se puso en pie. De alguna manera, se estaba sintiendo extraño aquí.

—Gracias por contarme —le dijo, y ella elevó sus enormes ojos, aún maquillados, a él.

—No tiene que agradecerlo.

—Es verdad —sonrió él—. Tú no querías contarme.

—Pienso que, entre menos sepamos de la vida privada del otro, mejor.

—Pero tú conoces mi vida privada.

—Sólo porque no me queda opción. Y no creo que esas mujeres que van y vienen sean… lo suficientemente importantes como para ser llamadas "parte de su vida privada".

—Oh —dijo él, casi alentándola a seguir.

—Tiene un gusto por las mujeres muy peculiar —siguió ella, cayendo en su trampa—. Todas muy parecidas unas de otras.

— ¿Parecidas?

—Mandonas, orgullosas, y, apenas lo conocen, se creen también las señoras y dueñas de la TGG Bros Company. No se sorprenda mucho si una de esas mujeres consigue de verdad hacerle daño. Dios sabrá en qué sitio las conoce a todas—. Robert frunció el ceño intrigado por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Vamos, Robert GrandChester. Todas parecen sacadas del mismo catálogo. Si todas las mujeres de su vida han sido así, no me extraña que tenga un concepto tan pobre de nosotras—. Robert siguió en silencio, y Alice agregó: —En la oficina lo acusan de misoginia. Parece que odiara a todas las mujeres, y ya entendí la razón. Tiene muy mal ojo. Las elige a todas terriblemente mal—. Él rio con sorna.

—Sí, claro.

—No me refiero a su estrato o condición social. Puede que varíe de una a otra, pero, en últimas, terminan siendo iguales.

Las mujeres malas existen del mismo modo que existen los hombres malos, y usted tiene la varita especial para elegir sólo a las malas.

—Te equivocas.

—Hagamos la prueba —sugirió ella, al parecer, emocionándose con el tema—. Cuando estaba en la escuela, ¿acaso alguna vez se acercó a la chica más tranquila de la clase? La que no se maquillaba, la que usaba ropa sencilla y sacaba buenas notas—. No, se contestó Robert. Su novia era la reina de las porristas, hermosa y egoísta—. Lo sabía —sonrió ella leyendo la respuesta en su rostro—. Seguramente piensa —siguió, señalándolo cuan largo era con su mano extendida— que un hombre como usted no puede rebajarse a tener como novia a una mujer normal, y ésta debe sobresalir por una razón, y luego, va y odia a las mujeres que quieren sobresalir. Eso, señor, es hipocresía. Robert entrecerró sus ojos meneando su cabeza.

—Tienes la lengua muy larga —ella siguió sonriendo, y los ojos de él se estancaron en esos labios. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se reprendió a sí mismo y miró a otro lado.

Miró hacia la puerta sabiendo que debía irse, pero parecía tener los pies clavados en esta casa. y ella no sólo estaba escarbando en su vida, sacando podridas verdades de su interior, sino que se estaba transformando.

Poco a poco, había dejado de ser la secretaria para convertirse en… una mujer. Una mujer a la que admiraba, además. Siempre había pensado que no había nacido la mujer que se ganara su admiración. Y, por otro lado, hablar con ella era tan fácil. Era eso, se dio cuenta. Era eso lo que lo tenía clavado aquí.

Nunca había hablado así con otro ser humano. Alguien que no le temiera, que no le debiera, que no quisiese ganarse su favor, porque eso no le interesaba. Aparte de sus propios hermanos, no había nadie más en este mundo con quien pudiese hablar como un igual, y de repente había llegado Alice con sus ojos afilados y comentarios puntiagudos. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de tranquilizar su mente y su cuerpo, y se encaminó por fin a la puerta, tomando el abrigo del perchero donde lo había colgado cuando entró.

—Nos veremos el lunes en la oficina—. Ella asintió sin decir nada, seguía sentada en su mueble, con las piernas cruzadas, sin ningún ademán de levantarse y acompañarlo hasta la puerta. De todos modos, esta se hallaba a sólo dos pasos, y Robert la abrió y por fin salió a la calle.

Una vez afuera, miró la pequeña casa de Alice. Debía tener un encantamiento, o embrujo, porque quería volver a meterse allí. Y luego se llamó a sí mismo tonto e idiota, y se encaminó con pasos rápidos a su auto.

 _Continuará..._ _Buenos días... creo tengo que dar una explicación. Cómo ven me sale un poco del guión de la historia Candy y Terry, pero el drama de ellos terminó en la primera historia. Seguí por qué algunos querían saber qué pasó Después._ _Espero no les desagrade. La participación de Candy Terry en esta ficticia será mínima, pues ellos, creo, terminaron su final feliz en la primera historia. Sin embargo el propósito de esta historia es es terminar de resolver el misterio de la muerte de los padres de Terry, Robert, Aidan y espero no les moleste. Pues todos Queremos escuchar más historias de Candy y Terry._ _Sinceramente. JillValentine._


	4. QUE PASO DESPUÉS 4

_Capitulo 4._

 _No, no te lo he dicho todo_

 _Mis tesoros, mis secretos,_

 _mis recuerdos_

 _Todos siguen siendo míos_

 _Y hay espacios en mi pecho,_

 _y hasta partes de mi cuerpo_

 _Que jamás te entregaré._

Alice vio a Robert desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada de su casa y recostó su cabeza en el espaldar del mueble donde había estado sentada dejando salir el aire. Al fin se había ido. Aunque tenía que reconocer que sus conversaciones con él eran amenas, no había podido evitar estar nerviosa.

No era bueno que él estuviera en su casa a estas horas, eso lo podía terminar de complicar todo.

Apagó las luces y corrió hacia la ventana comprobando que él se metía en el auto y salía.

Se estaba metiendo cada vez en más y más problemas con este hombre.

No era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar, y ella se hallaba en peligro. Y no sólo ella, porque lo que hiciera y le sucediera, repercutiría de inmediato en su familia, la pequeña familia que se había construido en los últimos cinco años.

Su teléfono timbró, y ella lo sacó del diminuto bolso que había llevado a ese bar pensando que tal vez era su jefe dejando un último comentario.

Pero no era Robert.

El nombre que apareció en la pantalla la dejó lívida de miedo.

No podía ser.

Nunca la llamaban en vano, o sólo para mortificarla. Esta llamada no podía ser una casualidad.

—Ho… ¿Hola? —habló con voz temblorosa, así que tragó saliva e intentó invocar la fortaleza.

—No me puedo creer la gran suerte que tienes, mujer —dijo la voz de un hombre, muy risueño y encantado de la vida—. Al jefe le va a encantar saber que no sólo has conseguido entrar a la TGG Bros Company, y luego, que permanecieras dentro más de dos días, sino que, además, has conseguido meter a ese hombre en tu cama.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Se equivoca, Robert GrandChester no…

—Lo acabo de ver salir de tu casa. Tenía cara de no querer irse, lo que me dice que estaba muy contento de estar contigo—. Alice cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la angustia empezaba a inundarla. Justo lo que más había temido estaba sucediendo.

—Por favor… Por favor, no le diga nada.

Está malinterpretando las cosas. Él y yo sólo somos jefe y secretaria.

Me vio en el sitio a donde tuve que ir esta noche, y solamente me trajo a mi casa. No hay nada más, se lo juro…

—Mira, bonita. Deja la modestia. Eres buena en esto; has salido mucho más efectiva de lo que me imaginé jamás, tengo que confesarlo, porque, cuando te reclutaron para esta tarea, yo no daba un centavo por ti. El jefe estará contento contigo. Ven a vernos mañana en la tarde.

— ¡No!

—Quieres morir, ¿verdad? —dijo la voz ahora en tono ominoso—. O peor, quieres que algo le pase a tu casa, o a esa pobre pequeña, o a su padre. Es tan fácil desaparecerlo—. Alice cerró sus ojos con el corazón oprimido hasta el dolor.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Suplicar no serviría de nada, ya lo había hecho antes. Ni derramarse en lágrimas y llanto; también lo había hecho. Esta gente, de verdad, no tenía corazón. Lo peor, era el conocimiento de que no estaban jugando, porque una vez les llevabas la contraria en lo más mínimo, ellos empezaban a desaparecer uno a uno a la gente que te importaba.

—Mañana —dijo ella al fin, cediendo ante la horrible presión.

—Mañana —repitió el hombre—. Temprano. Te estaremos esperando donde siempre. Ya sabes, nada de llamadas a la policía, ni a gente rara. Te tenemos vigilada en todos lados, no puedes escapar de nosotros, bonita—. La llamada se cortó y Alice dejó el teléfono en el mueble y se puso en pie.

Caminó a la cocina y se lavó la cara con agua helada, tratando de desentumecer sus facciones. Estaba cansada, estaba tan cansada, tan atrapada, tan atemorizada.

Su vida iba a terminar muy mal, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Ya una vez lo había intentado y sólo se cobró la vida de esa persona. No podía volver a involucrar a nadie en esto, pues la culpa por lo que había sucedido luego de pedir ayuda la primera vez, pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros, y ahora había culpa, miedo y terror.

Caminó a paso lento hasta el baño y se miró en el espejo. Todo el maquillaje se había corrido y ahora parecía un mapache, así que, sin aliento, tomó un pequeño tarro y empezó todo el proceso para desmaquillarse.

Ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a Nathan, su hermanastro.

Él había sido otra víctima, y le había ido peor que a ella, si tenía que admitirlo.

El pobre Nathan. Hacía siete años, los hermanos GrandChester aún no eran tan temiblemente poderosos como ahora, pero eran gente dura y con dinero. Nathan había trabajado para ellos; era listo, rápido, y admiraba al par de hermanos que habían surgido de la nada y llevaban una loca carrera hacia el poder. Se había acercado poco a poco a ellos, en busca de su amistad, y eso había sido un arma en su contra. Alguien que odiaba muchísimo a los GrandChester lo había utilizado, amenazando a su familia si no se dejaba, y había tenido que hacer cosas que jamás habría hecho, como traicionarlos cuando en realidad los admiraba mucho, y cometer delitos que merecían la cárcel.

Intentó explicarles, intentó decirles que todo fue una trampa, pero el par de hermanos no eran buenos perdonando, e hicieron caer sobre Nathan todo el peso de la ley. Nunca se enteraron de que Nathan no sólo entró a la cárcel para expiar culpas que no eran del todo suyas, sino que luego habían asesinado a su esposa, dejando huérfana a su hija, sólo por haber intentado hablar con la verdad ante los tribunales y acusar a los verdaderos culpables.

Él ahora estaba preso, su esposa muerta, y su niña en manos de la única persona que encontró que podía ayudarle. Su hermanastra. Alice era la hija de nadie. Sus padres, dos personas mayores, se habían divorciado cuando ella sólo tenía diez años, y él se había ido a vivir con una mujer que tenía un hijo mucho mayor que ella, y su madre se había empezado a emborrachar.

En los últimos meses que vivió con ella, tuvo que hacer de madre y ama de casa. Llegaba del colegio con hambre, para darse cuenta de que tenía que prepararse por sí misma sus alimentos y también para la que se suponía era la adulta de la casa: limpiaba, cocinaba, y en varias ocasiones, bañó a su propia madre, que había dejado de ser persona desde que su padre se había ido. En esa época sólo podía pensar que su madre no la quería, que quería más a su padre, un hombre que la había engañado haciéndole daño, que a ella, su hija. Y le daba miedo ser igual que ella, heredar ese mal, el querer más a otro que a sí misma. Dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba la niña, el Estado decidió darle su custodia a su padre, quien la recibió en su casa a pesar de las quejas de su mujer, y por varios años vivió en una casa donde fue algo menos que un mueble. Portia, la nueva esposa, le daba su mejor trato ignorándola, así que creció prácticamente sola en una casa que no era suya, aprendiendo por su cuenta lo dura que podía ser la vida. Con Nathan trató muy poco, pues a los meses de haber llegado a esa casa, él se fue a la universidad, y en una ocasión escuchó a Portia convencer a su padre de que no le pagara a ella la colegiatura, pues no había dinero, y ya había demasiados gastos con los de Nathan. Su padre la había traicionado, y le había hecho caso. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, si no hacía algo, terminaría siendo igual que su madre, alguien que dependería por completo de otra persona para vivir y ser feliz, para desarrollarse como persona, porque no tendría la independencia y la fuerza con la que salir adelante. Se esforzó mucho más en sus clases, sacando mejores calificaciones, y solicitó todas las becas que pudo. Una de sus maestras la ayudó en todo lo que tenía que hacer, y Alice pudo entrar a la universidad de Illinois. Su padre le enviaba dinero a escondidas, pero luego eso también se acabó, porque él y su esposa sufrieron un accidente y murieron, dejándola a ella sola en el mundo. Fue en el entierro de su padre que se enteró de que Nathan se había casado y no había sido invitada a la boda, y también fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba embarazada; su vientre estaba crecido y ella parecía feliz, también él. No le reprochó el que no la hubiese invitado a su fiesta de bodas; aunque eran familia por ley, no lo eran en la realidad. Poco se conocían, poco habían tratado, y no tenían nada en común. Y luego de un intercambio de palabras de consuelo, Nathan y ella se despidieron para no volverse a ver dentro de mucho tiempo. Alice volvió a su vida y a sus estudios siendo consciente de que debía trabajar duro para sostenerse a sí misma y, con mucho esfuerzo, siguió adelante… y una tarde la llamaron para decirle que Nathan estaba preso, que su esposa había sido asesinada, y que no había nadie en este mundo que se hiciera cargo de Emma, su sobrina por ley.

Cuando fue a verla, lo hizo sólo por protocolo. La agente de servicios infantiles le había insistido mucho, incluso se había ofrecido para llevarla a ver a la niña, y Alice no había podido negarse.

En el camino, iba barajando la posibilidad de negarse; ya una vez Nathan y su madre le habían hecho la vida difícil, pues a él, su padre sí le había pagado toda la carrera.

Ahora, ¿otra vez se aparecía? Y con problemas, nada menos.

No podía hacerse cargo de una niña tan pequeña, y si era justa consigo misma, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Así que entró a ese centro de acogida con paso firme, con el corazón endurecido, y planeando ver la chiquilla y luego decir: lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

Pero al verla llorar, con sus ojitos grises enrojecidos y su carita sucia; cuando, al verla, la bebé se tiró a sus brazos confundiéndola con su madre y la abrazó con fuerza rodeándole el cuello y calmándose de inmediato, incluso, durmiéndose, perdió la batalla que había tenido contra sí misma.

Había abrazado a la bebé, a la que sólo le faltaban un par de meses para cumplir los dos años, y de inmediato le entregó su corazón. Ella había sido como esta nena. Ella había estado sola, abandonada, llorando. Si hubiese tenido a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, seguramente que tampoco lo habría soltado; se habría aferrado a él sin importarle si también estaba arruinando su vida, porque lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué pasará si digo que no puedo hacerme cargo de ella? —había preguntado, y la mujer la miró dejando salir el aire.

—Se quedará aquí, y si tiene suerte, una familia se hará cargo de ella mientras su padre puede volver—. Alice había apretado sus labios imaginándose la situación. La niña estaría sola en casa de desconocidos, sintiéndose excluida, hija de nadie, como si no mereciera atenciones. "¡No puedes hacerte cargo!" le había gritado una voz dentro. Le faltaba poco para terminar, estaba avanzando en sus sueños, y Nathan ni siquiera había sido cercano a ella. "Pero si la dejas aquí", había contestado su conciencia, "jamás podrás dejar de pensar en ella, te perseguirá en sueños, te preguntarás si sigue llorando, tal como llorabas tú cuando eras niña".

—Está bien —le dijo a la trabajadora de servicios infantiles—. Me haré cargo de ella. Le entregaron las pocas pertenencias de la niña, y se la llevó al pequeño apartamento donde dormía. Y luego tuvo que renunciar a su carrera, aunque, internamente, se prometió retomarla cuando todo hubiera pasado, cuando Nathan fuera libre y pudiera volver por su hija, ella podría seguir con su vida tal como la había planeado. No sabía si podía ser una buena sustituta de madre para esta niña, pero era lo única que Emma tenía, así que más le valía hacerlo bien.

—Gracias —le había dicho Nathan casi entre lágrimas cuando ella fue a verlo a la penitenciaría. Le había contado que ahora su hija estaba en sus manos, que no debía preocuparse—. Te debo la vida, Alice. No tendré jamás cómo pagártelo.

— ¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí? —él sonrió con sorna. —No pronto. Tengo una condena de diez años…

— ¿Por qué, Nathan? Por qué, teniendo una familia, ¿no pensaste primero en ellos?

—Por ellos fue que lo hice. Mira… no puedo explicarte, pero debes irte a otro lugar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?

—Busca un lugar seguro, fuera, lejos. Las personas que me hicieron esto a mí, podrían localizarte a ti. .— ¿Las personas que te hicieron qué? ¿Los GrandChester te hicieron esto?

—Haz un último esfuerzo —le pidió él sin contestar su pregunta y mirándola fijamente, con una súplica en los ojos—. Yo perdí todo, sabes que los GrandChester no tuvieron compasión y me lo quitaron todo, pero no podía esperar menos de ellos; son gente así. Lamentablemente, no puedo ayudarte, Alice, pero debes irte lejos. Por tu bien, por el de la niña. No vuelvas aquí a verme y vete todo lo lejos que puedas.

Pero Alice no pudo irse lejos. No tenía manera, ni ayuda financiera de ningún tipo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue conseguir esta pequeña casa en la que ahora vivía y a la que luego se sumó Ethel, y ella empezó a trabajar, en una ocasión, como secretaria, y cuando su jefe intentó propasarse aprovechándose de la necesidad de la joven, se fue al mundo de los seguros de vida. Y la habían localizado. Los hombres que habían metido en problemas a Nathan, la habían encontrado. En un principio, había pensado que habían sido los hermanos GranChester los que le hicieran todo ese daño a Nathan, pero luego descubrió la verdad. Hacía sólo unas semanas, un hombre se había presentado en su lugar de trabajo como si fuera un cliente, y le había dicho que tenían su vida en sus manos, y que, de ahora en adelante, ella tendría que hacer lo que ellos le ordenaran, o su vida y la de los suyos estaría en peligro. Alice le dijo que ella no cedería a ningún chantaje.

Se sintió valiente e incluso lo amenazó con llamar a la policía. Y esa misma tarde, Emma había desaparecido. La habían devuelto a casa unas horas después, pero Alice había llorado de miedo mientras la buscaba, dándose cuenta de que aquella amenaza contra ella y su familia no había sido un juego. Era muy fácil hacerle daño a una niña pequeña y dos mujeres solas, y Alice, llenándose de valentía otra vez, contactó a un amigo que tenía cierto interés en ella y que era policía, y le contó lo ocurrido. Su amigo murió en acción sólo un par de días después. Le había llegado una nota que decía que no debió haber involucrado a terceros, y que esto seguiría sucediendo si seguía involucrando gente. Alice lloró mucho la muerte de su amigo. Lloró de miedo, de angustia, lloró por el terror que la invadía. Y quedándose así sin salidas, sin opciones, sin ayuda,

Alice tuvo que aceptar, y hacer lo que ellos le pedían. No era cosa del otro mundo; primero, debía ser contratada como secretaria de Robert GrandChester. Había escuchado que Robert era un hombre difícil, en internet no había encontrado gran cosa, excepto que él y su hermano Terrence, eran los más ricos del país, así que sólo sabía de ellos lo que su hermano le había dicho una vez, que eran gente exitosa, dura, casi inmisericorde. Pensó que, si no era contratada, su pesadilla acabaría aquí, y pudo haber sido cierto. Si hubiese sabido un poco acerca de la manera de pensar de Robert GrandChester, se habría puesto tres capas de maquillaje, pestañas y uñas postizas, más lentes de contacto. Habría ido vestida como una cabaretera, y se habría presentado para perder ante las demás. Pero eligió el look que cualquiera habría rechazado; el de la anónima, el de la mujer que ni tiene carácter, ni voz, ni voto. El de la incompetente. Era consciente, además, de que su perfil profesional no sólo era muy bajo, sino que no tenía la suficiente experiencia, así que prácticamente fue tranquila.

No la contratarían, ni siquiera se fijarían en ella. Pero había sido todo lo contrario. Su afán de no sobresalir había sido el que la hundiera, y había terminado siendo la secretaria de este hombre difícil.

Ya dentro, había intentado una y otra vez ser despedida. Sabía que estaba siendo vigilada dentro de la empresa, pues le habían advertido que no era la única en TGG Bross Company, así que no podía faltar adrede a su trabajo, ni hacer las cosas intencionadamente mal.

Debía ser una verdadera secretaria, pero, al tiempo, debía buscar la manera de que Robert la encontrara insoportable y la echara. Pero este hombre parecía elegido por el demonio para hacerle las cosas cada vez más difíciles, y a pesar de que le había gritado, dicho cosas fuera de lugar, se había metido en su vida personal, y hasta estaba a punto de hacerlo quedar como un idiota ante los demás, no la despedía. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Oh, y no conforme con eso, se había aparecido en el mismo bar donde ella había tenido que ir para rendir cuentas de lo avanzado en la última semana a esos hombres. Ella no frecuentaba esos sitios. No sólo porque no podía permitirse el gasto de estas salidas, sino porque no tenía tiempo. Y ahora tenía que frecuentar estos sitios y simular que se divertía. Siempre alguien la invitaba a bailar, y, mientras, ella le contaba los pormenores de la oficina. Esta noche no había tenido mucho que contar, otra vez, y el hombre le había advertido que debía esforzarse un poco más.

— ¡Pero no soy nadie de confianza para Robert! —se explicó ella—. No tengo acceso a documentos privados, ni nada que ustedes pudiesen encontrar jugoso.

—Entonces —le advirtió el hombre—, hazte alguien de confianza para él. Nuestra paciencia se agota, Palmer—. Luego de esas palabras, había vuelto a la mesa con las mujeres que había venido aquí y que se habían vuelto sus compañeras de fiesta, y tan sólo un minuto después, se apareció ante ella el mismísimo Robert. Y ahora él había venido a su casa, creando un enorme malentendido, metiéndola en más problemas.

Qué mala suerte. Qué mal le iba. Qué mal, qué mal, qué mal… Si la hubiese descartado en esa entrevista como hubiera hecho cualquier jefe normal, ella no habría tenido nada más que hacer, y habría sido libre. Habría sido sospechoso que insistiera en volver a entrar cuando ya había sido despedida. Si la hubiese despedido, también se habría librado, pues era sabido que a Robert no le duraban las secretarias y ni siquiera sus opresores podían descartar que algo así sucediera.

Si no se la hubiera encontrado esta noche, y luego, si no hubiese insistido en venir a traerla a su casa, ahora mismo no estaría metida en este nuevo problema. Robert GrandChester estaba acabando con su vida, aunque sin saberlo.

Cerró sus ojos llena de desesperación. Quería gritar, quería llorar en voz alta. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de todo esto? ¿Qué tenía ella qué ver con los problemas de los GradChester? Si a lo largo de su carrera, ellos se habían ganado enemigos, ¿por qué tenía ella que pagar los platos rotos? ¿Por qué la habían convertido en una víctima más? Nathan había sido la primera víctima, él y su familia, y la habían afectado a ella indirectamente. Pero ahora era peor. Ella misma estaba involucrada de la misma manera que estuvo su hermanastro años atrás. Había averiguado un poco, y nadie hablaba de Nathan en la empresa. Parecían haberse olvidado de él. Nunca escuchó a su jefe, o al hermano de éste hablar de él, ni siquiera mencionarlo en un mal chiste.

Nathan había desaparecido para ellos, y ella sí que estaba pagando todas las consecuencias. Era tan injusto, y estaba tan enojada, tan cansada, y tan sola. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle esto.

Ni siquiera Ethel lo sabía. La anciana no podría comprenderlo, ni soportarlo, y no quería ser responsable de una muerte más. Sola, sola, sola. Estaba sola en esto, perdida, en el fondo, asustada y en la oscuridad.

—Ya no más —lloró en voz baja—. Por piedad. Ya no más.

Se sentía como si llevara toda la vida metida en este largo túnel, del que no veía la salida, ni la luz. Iba a la deriva, sin saber si en el próximo paso que diera, caería, porque era consciente de que, si sus jefes se enteraban de que era una infiltrada en la empresa, no le tendrían compasión. La despedirían y arruinarían su vida. Eran muy capaces.

Estaba entre la espada y el fuego. Por un lado, Robert GrandChester tenía el poder de acabarla si la descubría.

La acabaría usando el peso de la ley sobre ella, y, por el otro, unos asesinos la tenían rodeada, amenazando a su familia y a ella misma. No tenía salida, e iba a enloquecer.

 _Continuará..._


	5. QUÉ PASO DESPUÉS 5

_Capítulo 5_

 _Ella me hace algo,_ _me hiere y me cura_

 _Sanando mi alma con amor y dulzura_ _Sus risas con fuerza resuenan en mis miedos Convirtiendo en paraíso lo que antes fue infierno._

Robert llegó a las oficinas esa mañana con una sensación de expectativa. Por lo general, siempre llegaba animado al trabajo, le gustaba estar ocupado, y ya se había acostumbrado a que eran más que todo trabajos de interior, cuando lo que él prefería era el aire libre. Lo otro lo compensaba en sus horas de descanso, haciendo un poco de ejercicio en la azotea de su edificio. Pero hoy estaba animado por otra razón, aunque no quería pensar demasiado en eso.

Al no ver a Alice en su lugar de siempre, se extrañó. Por lo general, ella llegaba temprano siempre, antes que él. Su estómago se revolvió un poco al pensar que, al igual que Walters, ella podía estar enferma.

— ¿Alice no ha llegado? —le preguntó a la secretaria de Terry, que dejó caer algo que tenía en las manos cuando él le habló.

—Ah… No… no lo sé… señor

—En otro momento, a Robert le habría molestado que esta mujer balbuceara como si le estuviera apuntando en la cabeza con una metralleta, pero ahora simplemente la ignoró.

— ¿Crees que esté enferma? —le preguntó. La mujer la miró boquiabierta. Él casi estaba sonando como un ser humano preocupado por otro ser humano.

—No… no lo creo, señor.

—No, ella parecía muy saludable la última vez que la vi —dijo para sí—, pero como nunca me cuentan nada, y no soy adivino, no tengo cómo enterarme. Dile, si la ves, que la necesito de inmediato.

—Claro, señor.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todos modos? —ella abrió grandes sus ojos.

No la extrañaba que, en los cuatro años que llevaba aquí él no se hubiese aprendido su nombre, sino que lo estuviera pidiendo ahora.

—Evelyn… señor.

—Bien, Evelyn… gracias—. Evelyn asintió como tonta mirándolo alejarse por el pasillo.

Era verdad, Alice no había llegado, ¡pero en vez de molestarse y rugir como un dragón poseído, él sólo se preocupaba! ¡Algo le había pasado a Robert GrandChester! Pasaron quince minutos, y Robert se levantó de su asiento para asomarse al pasillo y ver si Alice ya había llegado.

Nada. Buscó en su teléfono el contacto para llamarla, que decía sólo "secretaria metiche". Lo cambió por "Alice" y marcó. Escuchó que un teléfono sonaba fuera de su oficina, y abrió la puerta para encontrar que su querida secretaria metiche apenas estaba llegando.

— ¿Se te pegaron las cobijas, Palmer? —rugió— ¿Sabes la hora que es?

—Lo siento, señor —dijo ella en voz baja, sin mirarlo. Sólo guardó de nuevo su teléfono y se encaminó a su escritorio.

Robert se quedó allí, quieto y en silencio. Había deseado iniciar una pelea y ella lo había dejado con ganas.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Emma? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—No.

— ¿A Ethel? —ella se quedó en silencio, quieta en su asiento, y eso picó su curiosidad—. ¿Está bien la abuela?

—Todos están bien. Perdóneme por llegar tarde, es sólo que…

—A mi oficina —ordenó él—. Ahora— Alice suspiró, tomó su libreta de apuntes y caminó tras él al interior de la oficina. Él cerró la puerta, la tomó del brazo y le levantó la cara tomándola por la barbilla. Ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados—. Estás enferma tú.

—Sólo es… un resfriado.

—Un resfriado —repitió él entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose mucho a su rostro—. Esos ojos así no son producto de un resfriado —dijo—. Has estado llorando—. Ella se echó a reír.

—Claro que no.

—Estuviste llorando. Reconozco cuando una mujer ha estado llorando, y tú has llorado mucho. Anoche, te dormiste llorando, y los ojos te amanecieron así. A que sí—. ella tragó saliva. Él había descrito perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

Había sido un fin de semana horrible; primero, él la encontraba en ese bar y se metía en su casa metiéndola en más problemas, y luego, ella había tenido que verse con el jefe, el otro jefe, el que tenía su vida y la de su familia amenazadas. Había estado agotada, y no había podido evitar llorar por sus propias miserias.

— ¿Si he llorado un poco, no merezco, al menos, algo de privacidad?

—Eres tú la que vino con sus ojos hinchados de llorar a trabajar. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

—Alice suspiró. Ojalá pudiera tomarle la palabra, pero se temía que Robert no la ayudaría. Si le decía que era una infiltrada en su empresa, en media hora estaría de patitas en la calle, y su familia, muerta.

—No, es sólo… que vi una película dramática y lloré un poco. Todo está bien—. Robert la miró con desconfianza.

Las mujeres siempre mienten, era su principio, y ella estaba mintiendo. Pero se temía que no era por las razones de siempre.

Se quedó en silencio con sus ojos puestos en ella como si fuese un duro juego de ajedrez y él se encontraba en jaque.

Ella bajó la mirada, como si no soportara su escrutinio, y Robert se dio cuenta de que no había soltado su mano hasta ahora, y la otra había bajado hasta el cuello de ella. Se habían quedado ahí, prendidas de esa piel, y tuvo que tragar saliva, carraspear y dar un paso atrás poniendo distancia.

—Lo repito. Si algo te preocupa, si tienes una necesidad y crees que está en mi mano ayudarte, no dudes, por favor.

—Gracias.

—No. No has entendido. Eres la primera persona, la primera mujer, en muchísimo tiempo, a la que le he hecho este ofrecimiento, así que no lo tomes a la ligera. Si me necesitas, búscame, Alice —ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, analizando sus palabras.

Lamentablemente, decidió, él no podía ayudarla. ¿Por qué le ofrecía su ayuda? Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas cuando la descubrieran. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que algún día la descubrirían, y él, sobre todo, la odiaría.

Ayer, en esa cita con el jefe, había recibido nuevas instrucciones. Todavía no sabía exactamente qué querían de Robert, y habían celebrado que se volviera su amante; ahora esperaban más de ella, le habían dicho, y Alice sólo quería poder desaparecerse, tomar a Emma e irse lejos, muy lejos. Lejos de esta gente, y hasta de los GrandChesrter.

—Yo… lo tendré en cuenta —mintió otra vez. Él asintió agitando levemente su melena, dio unos pasos y se alejó, y Alice se puso la mano en el cuello, donde antes la había tocado él. Robert tenía una fuerte presencia, un toque difícil de ignorar, y olía muy bien.

—Lamento que no hayas disfrutado el fin de semana —dijo él sentándose en su escritorio, y ella pestañeó volviendo a la realidad.

—Oh… sí, claro. Sí lo disfruté.

—Bueno, yo no.

—Estuvo trabajando, seguramente—. Él apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y la miró con cierta expresión perezosa.

—Estuve una parte en el gimnasio, y otra, viendo películas solo.

— ¿Le gusta el cine?

—Sí.

—Déjeme adivinar —sonrió ella, acostumbrada a puyarlo de alguna manera—. Le gusta el thriller, o las películas de mafiosos, como El Padrino y esas cosas —él hizo una mueca.

—No. Me gusta el cine infantil —Alice se atragantó con su propia risa.

—No, no, no. ¡No! ¡eso no va con usted!

—Él sonrió de medio lado recostándose en su silla y girándose suavemente a un lado y a otro.

—Bueno, ahí tienes una verdad sobre mí a la que le puedes sacar mucho jugo.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

— ¿Yo qué sé? Me gustan, sean dibujados o en computador. ¿Es muy raro?

—En un hombre grande y fuerte con pinta de macarra como usted, sí. ¡Con razón dijo que yo soy Fiona! Claro, ¡se ha visto Shrek!

—Alice rio y rio por un buen rato, y Robert sonrió internamente al notar que ella había dejado al fin esa expresión melancólica que había traído, y sus ojos se habían iluminado un poco. A costa suya, pero había sonreído.

— ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

— ¿No me va a sancionar por haber llegado tarde? —Por supuesto que sí —dijo él sin mirarla—. Almorzarás conmigo y adelantaremos trabajo. Sólo te daré media hora para que descanses.

—Pago quince minutos de retraso con hora y media más de trabajo.

—No vuelvas a llegar tarde entonces —ella no se molestó, sólo sonrió y miró su libreta, ubicándose en el aquí y el ahora. Tenía que ser una secretaria, aunque, por un momento, se había sentido más como una amiga de este hombre.

Candy GrandChester llegó a las oficinas de la mano de su esposo. Hoy había una reunión muy importante donde se anunciaría que ella entraría a trabajar en la empresa como una ejecutiva más. Era hora de que la integrante de los White estuviera aquí cuidando de sus intereses, y aunque Terry, su esposo, lo hacía bien, no había como tener a alguien de la familia principal entre los ejecutivos.

Candy miró hacia el pasillo donde se hallaba la oficina de Robert, y le soltó la mano a su marido para encaminarse allí.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero ver cómo le va a mi querido cuñado. ¿Sigue gruñendo por su secretaria nueva?

—Terry elevó una ceja pensando en eso.

—No, la verdad.

—Qué extraño —ella siguió su camino, y Terry sólo se quedó mirando su trasero como un idiota, y luego se fue a su propia oficina, empezando su día de trabajo, que ya llevaba cierto retraso. Candy tocó un par de veces a la puerta de Robert y luego entró.

Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio con su secretaria al frente. Llevaban las cuentas de algo, y parecían muy concentrados, pero él levantó la cabeza al verla, y, con la consabida educación GrandChester, se puso en pie. Podía ser un ogro, pero tenía las normas básicas.

—Hola, Robert—sonrió ella entrando con una sonrisa luminosa a su oficina, y Robert ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.

—Buenos días —fue su saludo.

—Quería ver… —ella miró a la joven que también se había puesto en pie—. No tienes que levantarte tú —le dijo—. Eres Alice, ¿no? Alice Palmer.

—Me recuerda —dijo ella tomando la mano que Candy le extendía.

—Y tú me recuerdas a mí.

—Claro. Me entrevistó esa vez.

—Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendí un poco cuando quedaste elegida. Yo habría elegido a Amber, pero si duda fuiste la mejor elección.

—Le agradezco su voto de confianza.

— ¡Y un cuerno! —exclamó Robert, ceñudo—. Ella está diciendo que te habría descartado, ¿y tú le agradeces?

—Yo también habría elegido a Amber —dijo Alice mirándolo muy seria—. Seguro que con ella no habría tenido problemas en decirle: Amber, haz esto; Amber, haz lo otro; Amber, ven aquí—. Al ver que Robert no contestaba a ese comentario sumamente fuera de lugar, Candy miró a su cuñado con fascinación. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cómo se dejaba tratar así de una mujer? Analizó entonces a Alice.

Era guapa, pero no debía ser eso lo que importaba. Esta chica había conseguido algo que ninguna otra en el mundo: dejar a Robert callado. Estaba empezando a ser fanática de Alice Palmer.

— ¿Ya va a empezar la reunión? —preguntó Robert, cambiando de tema y mirando su reloj.

—Si se refiere a la reunión de socios, es en media hora —contestó Alice.

—Vine antes para fisgonear un poco y meterme en tus asuntos —sonrió Candy con descaro. Robert la miró con ojos entrecerrados, y Candy sólo le sonrió con dulzura, sin añadir nada más, salió de la oficina. Robert se tiró en su asiento dejando salir el aire.

— ¿Ella… va a estar en esa reunión? —preguntó Alice.

—Es la loca dueña de White industries —soltó él con resentimiento.

—Modere su lenguaje —reconvino ella molesta—. ¿Y me está diciendo que ella es… Candy white?

—Y la esposa de mi hermano, sí. Ahora es Candy GrandChester, así que actualiza tu base de datos.

—Pensé… que era alguien más de la empresa. Fue la que nos entrevistó esa vez. ¿Por qué lo hizo ella misma?

—Oh, porque, al igual que tú, es una odiosa metomentodo, y se dedicó a elegirme una secretaria—. Alice lo miró con ojos como platos—. Pero quien te eligió fui yo —siguió él—. Ya ves que ella se habría quedado con… Amber—. Alice sonrió y se sentó en su asiento sin dejar de mirar a su jefe.

—Cuénteme la historia de Amber, ¿sí?

— ¿Estás loca?

—Por favorcito —él la miró con una carcajada que no salió del todo.

— ¿Por favorcito?

—Soy una odiosa metomentodo. Quiero saber qué pasó con Amber —él sólo negó y volvió a los papeles que tenía delante. Cuando vio que él no soltaría prenda, Alice se resignó, y volvió al trabajo.

Sin embargo, Robert no dejó de pensar en ello. Alice tal vez sólo tenía curiosidad, la típica curiosidad, pero le hizo darse cuenta de que nunca le había contado ese suceso a nadie. Tampoco le había contado a otro lo de Sheila, ni siquiera a Terry.

Nadie sabía que, de no ser por la maldad de esa mujer, él ahora tendría un hijo adolescente. Esa noche, cuando vio a Emma en casa de Alice, tan bonita y pequeña, no pudo evitar pensar en ese bebé que él había perdido. Era increíble ver cómo algo tan pequeño que nunca conoció la luz, todavía lo perseguía en sus pensamientos. Y seguramente, cuando su hermano tuviera hijos, lo envidiaría a muerte.

Miró a Alice, que concentrada, revisaba documentos sentada frente a él. ¿Qué habría hecho ella en lugar de Sheila? La respuesta fue obvia.

Si había dejado sus estudios por una niña que no era suya, por su propio bebé lo habría abandonado todo. Alice no habría abortado, ni pensado que esa criatura sería una molestia.

Alice lo habría tenido. Era verdad lo que ella había dicho; él tenía la varita especial para elegir sólo a las mujeres malas, a las problemáticas. Si se basaba sólo en su experiencia, el género femenino tenía muy pocas buenas representantes; una que otra salía digna de confianza, pero él no había tenido la suerte de conocer más que a su propia madre.

—Alice, ¿tienes novio? —preguntó de repente, y ella levantó la cabeza tan rápido, que casi le dolió el cuello.

— ¿Señor? —él no repitió la pregunta, sino que se la quedó mirando, y Alice comprendió que hablaba en serio y estaba esperando la respuesta—. No… en este momento, no tengo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él de nuevo—. Eres guapa, interesante… y buena—. Alice sonrió de medio lado.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para ligar con hombres; y cuando lo consigo, y se enteran de que tengo a cargo a mi sobrina… se desaniman. Algunos insisten, pero sólo porque quieren una noche de sexo.

— ¿Y te acuestas con ellos a pesar de eso? —ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Señor, eso es parte de mi vida privada.

—Yo lo haría —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto—. Si alguien quiere algo de mí, y a cambio yo obtengo un poco de placer, yo se lo doy.

— ¿Sin sentir nada?

—Sin sentir nada —respondió él.

— ¿Es decir —dijo ella cerrando la carpeta de documentos que en el momento revisaba y tomando aire—, que, si un hombre me pide que me acueste con él, yo debería hacerlo, sólo porque es un intercambio de placer? —Robert sonrió.

—Dicho así, suena horrible, ¿verdad?

—Las mujeres estamos sometidas bajo mucha presión en esta sociedad. Se nos anima a que pensemos más como los hombres, pero en cuanto actuamos como uno, se nos juzga. Yo no lo haría, señor GrandChester. No me acostaría con un hombre sólo por un intercambio de placer.

—Lo harías porque lo amas —concluyó él, y Alice guardó silencio corroborando así sus palabras—. ¿Y si él no te ama? —insistió Robert — ¿Si él no corresponde a tus sentimientos?

—Al menos, entonces, habrán estado los míos. Al menos, para mí, aquello deberá ser real.

—Pensé que dirías que él debía amarte también para tener acceso a tu cuerpo —Alice sonrió, sintiendo cómo la conversación se ponía cada vez más rara.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto, de todos modos? —él no contestó, sólo la siguió mirando fijamente. Viendo que él se quedaba callado, Alice volvió a concentrarse en los documentos. Pero Robert no se concentró más en el trabajo. Por alguna razón, esto se había vuelto un tema importante para él. Asistió a la reunión de socios, Se aprobó que Candy ocupara un cargo ejecutivo, la vio presentar su proyecto de trabajo y le pareció bueno como a los demás. Vio a Terry sonreír y aplaudir con orgullo, pero ya no lo criticaba ni lo menospreciaba.

Tenía el presentimiento de que él sería peor si estuviera en su lugar. Y así se fue el lunes. El martes, tuvo reuniones por fuera de la oficina, y casi no vio a Alice, pero el miércoles, estuvo allí todo el día.

Candy había empezado ya a trabajar en pleno, se le había asignado una oficina y una secretaria y ya había echado a andar sus proyectos.

Robert vio cómo se había hecho cercana a Alice, pues las encontraba hablando en los pasillos, y luego; por alguna razón, Alice se enteró de que también Candy era una admiradora de Aidan Swafford, y estuvieron hablando de él, sus canciones y sus conciertos por largo rato.

—Yo sólo he ido a un concierto suyo —dijo Alice con cierta tristeza, una ocasión en que se encontraron con ella en el ascensor.

—Y ahora con eso de que la banda se dividió —señaló Candy mirándola como una compañera de desgracias—, seguro tardaremos en tenerlo por acá de nuevo—. Robert blanqueó sus ojos escuchándolas y cruzándose de brazos. Estaba aquí atrapado, sin nada más que hacer que escucharlas cotorrear.

—Sólo debemos esperar a que grabe su solista —sonrió Alice.

— ¿Solista? No he leído nada en las redes—. Alice se sonrojó entonces, y Robert miró al techo esperando que ahora ella alardeara de que había hablado con él y lo había convencido de no dejar la música, sino tomar el camino del solista. Pero ella sólo asintió a las palabras de Candy y bajó la mirada. Robert la miró ceñudo.

—Anda, dile que Aidan seguirá cantando—. Candy lo miró un poco sorprendida.

—Si él no lo ha anunciado —le contestó Alice en el mismo tono de voz—, es que no quiere que se sepa. O, tal vez, no se ha decidido del todo.

—Sí lo decidió. Me dijo que le habías hecho pensar bien las cosas.

— ¿Eso dijo?

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Candy, un poco perdida, y el ascensor se abrió al fin—. Robert salió, y mirando a Candy fijamente, dijo:

—Aidan estuvo a punto de dejar de cantar, abandonar la música, y todo el mundo del espectáculo —Candy se cubrió la boca ante la terrible noticia—. Y aquí la señorita —siguió él, señalando a Alice— lo convenció de seguir cantando.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Una serie de casualidades que llevó a una exitosa conversación telefónica —dijo Robert, y se fue a su oficina dejando al par de mujeres solas. Candy miraba a Alice, que no le sostenía la mirada.

—Te debemos mucho, entonces—. Eso la hizo sonreír. Miró la espalda de Robert sintiéndose un poco extraña.

Él no había soportado que ella se callara esto. Podía gruñir mucho, pero al parecer, respetaba la carrera de su hermano, y a su manera, le estaba agradecido a ella por haberlo ayudado en esta encrucijada. Y tampoco había soportado que Candy no se enterara de que se debía a ella.

Era ya el sábado, estaban en un restaurante, pues acababan de tener una reunión con una persona importante, y él había decidido pedir algo más cuando este se fue.

Ella era feliz comiendo postres, sabía él, e, imaginando que no podía permitirse comerlos mucho, había pedido dos, uno para ella, y otro para él, aunque el suyo él no lo había tocado; no era de comer cosas dulces. Alice ya había terminado la mitad del suyo, y ahora lo miraba con un diminuto terrón de azúcar pegado a su barbilla. Robert intuía que la otra mitad lo guardaría para su sobrina.

—Termínalo —le dijo—. Llévale este a Emma.

— ¿De verdad? —él asintió en respuesta, y Alice ensanchó su sonrisa, contenta por poder terminar su postre.

—Amber fue mi novia en la secundaria —dijo Robert de repente. Ella lo miraba con ojos llenos de sorpresa. Al parecer, no se había esperado que le contara esa historia. La historia de Amber. Robert recostó su espalda en el asiento y la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

—Oh —dijo ella, lamiéndose suavemente un dedo, y él tragó saliva y miró a otro lado.

—Era bonita —siguió él—. Rubia, alta, delgada, ojos azules.

—La líder de las porristas —bromeó ella, y él la miró sorprendido.

—Cómo lo supiste.

— ¿Oh, adiviné? Pensé que era lo que seguía—. Robert sonrió meneando su cabeza—. ¿La sorprendió con otro?

—No. Me dejó cuando quedé sin padres, sin casa, y fui a pedirle ayuda—. Alice guardó silencio. Hace poco había escuchado que sus padres habían muerto, pero no sabía bajo qué circunstancias. Él mismo le contó que había pasado hambre, y, aunque intuía que ambas cosas estaban conectadas, no tenía manera de saber toda la historia. Tenían una historia, comprendió. Una fuerte.

—Su novio popular y guapo se convirtió en una molestia —comprendió ella mirando el plato de su postre vacío.

—Sí. He sabido de mujeres que se vuelven asesinas por no cargar con una molestia—. Ella lo miró ceñuda. He aquí, otra historia fuerte—. Yo corrí a ella por ayuda —siguió Robert —. Era un niño todavía; estaba desesperado, y sólo necesitaba de alguien que me diera techo y comida por al menos una semana. No tenía empleo, no sabía dónde estaban mis hermanos, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, pero ella simplemente dijo no, y me terminó—. Alice lo miraba sintiendo el corazón un poco encogido.

— ¿Qué pasaba con sus hermanos? —Robert sonrió.

—Mis padres fueron asesinados, Alice. Los dos, un tiro en la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Al quedar huérfanos, fuimos enviados a centros de acogida. A diferentes centros de acogida. Yo iba a cumplir ya los dieciocho, y por esas semanas, estuve en un lugar separado de ellos, desesperado. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, no tenía a dónde ir. Mi casa estaba sellada para mí, así que fui a donde mi novia, y ella me negó su ayuda—. Ella lo miraba tragando saliva y los ojos llenos de conmiseración, y Robert sólo pudo reír—. En esos días pasé hambre —dijo alzándose de hombros—. Dormí en las calles, y luego violé la puerta de la casa y me escondí allí por meses.

—Cómo… cómo… Es decir, ahora tienen dinero… ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

—Robert cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó mucho a ella.

—Con trabajo duro —contestó—. Y, en muchas ocasiones, pasando por encima de la gente.

—No debería decirlo así.

—Oh, todos se lo merecían —incluso Nathan, pensó ella. A ojos de Robert, Nathan debía merecerse lo que le ocurrió. Su mirada se ensombreció, y ya no fue capaz de seguir mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? —Le preguntó, y lo escuchó suspirar.

—No lo sé —esa era su respuesta de siempre, pensó ella tragando saliva para soltar el nudo de su garganta.

—Entonces, esa Amber le negó su ayuda cuando más la necesitaba, y ahora, odia a todas las Amber, y, de paso, a las mujeres —resumió ella recogiendo su bolso en ademán de levantarse. Robert pidió rápidamente la cuenta, y ella le entregó al mesero el postre pidiéndole que se lo empacara para llevar.

—No es así —contestó él a su comentario—. No odio a las mujeres—. ella lo miró con ojos entornados—. Bueno, no a todas. Cuando una se gana mi respeto, yo…

— ¿Alguna ha conseguido su respeto?

—Por supuesto.

—Nómbreme tres mujeres a las que tenga en alta estima.

—Tú —dijo él sin rodeos, lo que la dejó quieta en su silla—. Candy… y mi madre. Y no me digas que, porque está muerta, ella no cuenta—. Añadió él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó ella casi sin aire. Robert se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que ella había escuchado solamente.

El mesero llegó con la cuenta y el postre, y él dejó los billetes sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. Le tomó a ella la mano y salieron del restaurante.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro que te respete a ti? —ella no contestó, aún en shock. Robert volvió a sonreír—. No sólo te respeto; también te admiro —Alice no podía abrir más sus ojos, de lo sorprendida que estaba—. Es que eres una mujer valiente —se explicó—. Tomaste a tu cargo a dos personas que no son familia tuya, pero que no soportaste ver sufrir. Eso es de admirar—. Él la miró, dándose cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, así que, cuando llegaron al auto, antes de que ella abriera la puerta para entrar, él la detuvo y, tomándole la barbilla, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

—Porque… no sé qué decir—. Robert sintió su corazón calentarse suavemente. Era algo agradable que entraba en su ser y se quedaba allí, dándole paz por largo rato. Y era una sensación que se repetía siempre que hablaba con ella, siempre que se enteraba de algo nuevo acerca de ella, siempre que bajaba la mirada así, haciendo reposar sus largas pestañas sobre sus suaves mejillas. Ella cada vez le era más hermosa.

— ¿Qué tan malo sería si te beso? —preguntó en voz baja, pero obviamente, ella lo escuchó, y, como era de esperarse, dio un paso atrás alejándose.

—Sería… muy malo —dijo, ceñuda. Pero no asqueada, ni horrorizada. Y como no vio nada de eso en sus ojos, dio otro paso hacia ella y volvió a quedar muy cerca.

—Qué tanto —volvió a preguntar, y Alice volvió a retroceder, encontrando que no tenía a dónde ir, pues ahí estaba el auto de Robert. Él volvió a cerrar el espacio y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo impidiéndole huir, y el corazón de Alice empezó a latir acelerado. Esto no podía ocurrir, pensaba. Esto no podía ser. Si tan sólo él la ignorara, la tratara como solía tratar a las demás mujeres… Robert, el enviado del infierno para arruinar su vida. Pero ahora mismo, era tan agradable estar aquí, rodeada por esos fuertes brazos, casi siendo atesorada por él. Habría sido tan bueno poder acurrucarse allí en ese pecho fuerte y dejar que fuera él quien peleara por ella, y la defendiera, y la salvara… Una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas, y Robert no la ignoró.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó con voz que se le antojó muy tierna; demasiado—. Aún no te he hecho nada —agregó él.

—Por favor… —él besó su mejilla, y Alice dejó salir un leve jadeo que sonó a quejido, a sorpresa y a… placer. Él había sacado levemente su lengua y había lamido la lágrima, y luego había bajado su mejilla y hecho lo mismo allí.

—Tenías azúcar allí —dijo como un niño travieso. El pecho de Alice subía y bajaba. Tenía las manos empuñadas, y toda ella estaba tensa. Robert suspiró. Tal vez había llevado esto demasiado lejos, ella no estaba lista para empezar algo con él y odiaba tener que forzar las cosas, pero le había sido inevitable tocarla, saborearla. Dulce y salado. Alice tenía que ser deliciosa.

— ¿Vas a decir que, porque soy tu jefe, esto está mal? No eres tan anticuada, ¿verdad?

—Es porque sólo estás satisfaciendo una curiosidad que tienes sobre mí —dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados, con voz temblorosa—. Soy la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que te planta cara y te lleva la contraria y te sientes un poco intrigado. Cuando la intriga pase, me desechará como lo hizo con sus otras novias, y el trabajo se volverá incómodo, insoportable, y tendré que renunciar.

—Has sobreanalizado las cosas.

—Sólo me protejo. Protejo… a mi familia. No lo tengo fácil—. Él asintió, comprendiéndola, y respetando mucho su decisión. Ella era casi como una mamá, que no podía tomar nada para sí sin antes analizar si eso le hacía daño a sus hijos o no. Mierda, eso sólo hacía que Alice le gustara más. Sí, sí, sí. Alice le gustaba. Joder. Aunque la respetaba y la admiraba, su cuerpo no se movió un milímetro, y siguió allí atrapándola, oliéndola, deseando seguir con su lengua cada curva de su cuerpo. Puso ambas manos en la delgada cintura de ella, y la fue acercando poco a poco.

Quería calmar sus miedos, quería que creyera un poco en él. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Si llevaban esto más allá, de verdad saldría tan mal? ¿Se pasaría pronto la curiosidad que tenía sobre ella? ¿Se volvería de verdad tan incómodo? Alice puso sus manos sobre los brazos de él para alejarlo, pero fue un error, porque su toque, a pesar de no llevar intención, lo atontó otro poco. No la besó, pero sí la atrajo más a su cuerpo en un auténtico abrazo. No dijeron nada, sólo se estuvieron allí en silencio por largo rato.

—Alice… —murmuró él con voz grave, baja, como el ronroneo de una bestia que fue domesticada a regañadientes, y Alice sólo cerró sus ojos sintiendo su voz vibrar en el centro de su ser. No había un hombre más prohibido que Robert. No había un hombre más cercano a su corazón que Robert GrandChester.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó ella en un susurro—. Si me quitaras cualquier cosa, yo me quedaría sin nada, ¿no lo entiendes?

—No te quitaría nada. Por el contrario, yo… —"te lo daría todo", estuvo a punto de decir, y eso lo asustó. Se alejó por fin de ella y se pasó la mano por la barba y los labios, mirando en derredor como si se preguntara cómo había llegado aquí—. Sube —dijo de repente—. Dejémonos de tonterías y vámonos de aquí. Te llevaré a tu casa—. Alice asintió, y aunque lo había rechazado, le dolió un poco que llamara tontería a este corto encuentro entre los dos. Subió al auto y lo miró de reojo. El resto de mujeres en el mundo la llamaría estúpida si se enteraban de lo que había pasado aquí, pero ellas no sabían de la pesada cruz que estaba cargando. Y, sin embargo, en el fondo, todo su cuerpo la llamaba estúpida, por haber rechazado un beso de ese hombre.

 _Continuará_


	6. QUE PASO DESPUÉS 6

capítulo 6

 _Dime quién eres, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Con qué hechizo me envolviste, que en tus manos Mi corazón palpita tranquilo, adormilado_

—Alice, me gustas —dijo de repente, lo que provocó que Alice se pusiera roja, que le faltara el aire y le entrara tos. Él se puso en pie y le palmeó suavemente la espalda, esperando que su sorpresa pasara un poco.

—Debería… pensar mejor lo que dice y cuándo lo dice.

—Lo siento, la próxima vez te avisaré—. Ella lo miró acusadora, y él se echó a reír. se levantó de su asiento y caminó a ella. Se puso en cuclillas poniendo su cabeza casi a la altura de ella y sin dejar de mirarla. Alice empezó a juguetear con las manos y a morderse los labios—. Pero es verdad —siguió él—, me gustas. Hace mucho… mucho, mucho tiempo, que yo no…

— ¿Se da cuenta de que siempre dice: "hace mucho no hacía esto, no pensaba esto, no decía esto"?

—Sí, soy consciente—. Ella lo miró en silencio, como si estudiara cada hebra de su cabello, de sus cejas y pestañas. Casi como si tuviera vida propia, su mano se elevó a la mejilla de él, cubierta por la barba, y se mordió sus labios como si se preguntara cómo sería un beso suyo. — ¿Es que ha cambiado su manera de ver a las mujeres?

—Claro que no. Sólo a ti.

— ¿Y por qué a mí? —preguntó, y Robert miró a otro lado dejando salir el aire.

—Porque pienso que eres diferente. Nunca conocí a una mujer como tú, y he… intentado no pensar así. Todas las veces que confié en una mujer me fue muy mal.

—Lo de Amber —recordó ella, y Robert rio cínicamente.

—Amber fue buena, en comparación a las demás. Pero en el fondo siento… que no será así contigo. Que estoy seguro aquí—. Alice sonrió con tristeza. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

—Soy un hombre que aprecia lo bueno en cuanto lo ve… —aseguró— y que, en muchas ocasiones, también intenta apropiarse de ello. He ido en contra de mis propias leyes al sentir así por ti, pero no tengo miedo… —él frunció el ceño, como si estuviera apenas cayendo en cuenta de que ya una vez se sintió así—. No tengo miedo —se repitió, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. Alice se puso en pie. Sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones, no había sido testigo de la vacilación de Robert.

El destino parecía empeñado en acercarla a Robert, todas las veces que intentó huir, sin darse cuenta, lo que hacía era acercarse más a él.

Sintió la mano de él retirar su cabello hacia atrás. Se había acercado silenciosamente y ahora estaba a su lado, mirándola casi con anhelo. Siempre se había preguntado cómo hacía para ser tan silencioso con ese tamaño que tenía, pero lo cierto era que nunca podía sentir sus pasos.

—Tengo un seguro para ti —dijo él con voz que sonó casi como un ronroneo, y Alice comprendió por qué esas mujeres que siempre llamaban a la oficina estaban tan obsesionadas con él. Era hipnótico.

— ¿Un… seguro? —Si esto llegara a volverse incómodo, serás movida a otra sección, pero no te quedarás sin empleo—. Alice se echó a reír, pero no había diversión en esa risa. Él no sabía que, aunque las cosas se volvieran insoportables, ella debía permanecer en su cargo. Robert se acercó más, hasta que casi toda ella estuvo apoyada en su cuerpo, y él no hacía sino mirarla, tocar sus cabellos y sentirla. Alice no se alejó, no salió corriendo, pero tampoco se acercó más.

En una ocasión, en la universidad, ella había tenido un novio.

Un chico inteligente y lleno de sueños que se había enamorado de ella y la había conquistado. Habían pasado varias noches juntos; había sido a él a quien le diera su virginidad. Hicieron planes de casarse cuando fueran profesionales, planearon tomar una hipoteca para comprar la casa de sus sueños, que pagarían con duro trabajo… Pero había llegado Emma, y él había seguido adelante con sus planes, pues el desvío que ella había tomado para sus proyectos era demasiado para él. Y Alice no lo juzgaba. No podía culparlo, pero eso no evitaba que le hubiese dolido. Desde entonces, no salió seriamente con nadie, ni volvió a enamorarse, ni a hacer planes. Y aquí estaba Robert, diciendo que ella le gustaba precisamente por las razones por las que su novio del pasado la había dejado. Robert GrandChester no era como los demás hombres. Él la intrigaba. Tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero, al tiempo, era capaz de aceptar sus errores. Perdía pronto la paciencia, pero sabía reconocer cuando otro tenía razón. Tomaba decisiones rápido, y actuaba en consecuencia como si la vida se fuese a ir de entre sus manos y no quisiera quedarse sin experimentar nada.

En estas cortas semanas que Alice había trabajado con Robert, había logrado comprender más o menos cómo funcionaba su mente, y cómo era que habían llegado tan lejos así de rápido. Tal como él había dicho, reconocía lo bueno cuando lo veía, y echaba mano de él antes de que otro lo pudiera arrebatar. Pero ella no era buena. No estaba limpia, no debía… Él se acercó mucho más, borrando de un plumazo sus pensamientos, y sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla, y el ligero cosquilleo que le causaba la barba al rozarle la piel. Toda su piel se despertó, erizada por la deliciosa sensación, y, sin poder evitarlo, se apoyó en él con las manos abiertas, tocando, por encima de la tela de su ropa, su pecho y sus brazos tan duros y bien formados.

Él interpretó ese toque como un sí, y buscó su boca y la besó. Glorioso, fue lo que, sin saber, ambos pensaron.

La boca de él se quedó quieta por un segundo sobre la de ella por la reacción a esta primera sorpresa, pero luego él atrapó uno de sus labios en los suyos, como algo que hacía mucho tiempo quería hacer. Lo chupó y saboreó, estirándolo suavemente y con delicia, y luego se dedicó al otro, despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para explorarla.

Bajó sus manos a la cintura de ella y la pegó mejor a su cuerpo mientras con sus labios se encargaba de provocarla, de seducirla.

Quería una respuesta de ella, la buscaba con anhelo, así que trataba de imprimirle a sus besos todas las sensaciones que ella había despertado en él; toda la ternura, toda la dulzura, y, poco a poco ella se fue aflojando, dejándose besar, y Robert no perdió el tiempo y penetró su boca con su lengua.

Alice soltó un suave quejido que lo excitó sobremanera, y siguió besándola, cada vez con más hambre, encontrándola dulce y cálida, más apetitosa que cualquier fruto.

Ella apretó la tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta en sus puños, entregándose a su beso a pesar de que una voz de alarma llevaba rato sonando en su cabeza, pero todo su cuerpo estaba aquí, despierto para otras cosas, sin reconocer peligros de ningún otro tipo, y cuando sintió que él bajaba la mano y elevaba su muslo para que le rodeara la cadera, ella interrumpió al fin el beso para mirarlo. Pero Robert no paró, siguió besándole la mejilla, los párpados, las cejas, la frente, y luego bajó para besar su cuello, la piel sobre su clavícula, y Alice volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que moría, que se hundía en alguna parte, que todo su razonamiento se estaba yendo a algún lugar húmedo y cálido.

—Basta —susurró, pero no sucedió; Robert siguió besándola y embelesándola con sus toques de hechicero sensual—. ¡Para! —exclamó, y él se detuvo para mirarla.

Sus ojos azules estaban encendidos, la respiración, agitada, y su aroma natural más fragante que nunca. Alice se acercó con ansias de volver a besarlo—. Para —dijo en vez.

—Tú no quieres parar.

—Sí quiero.

—Me estas agarrando como tu tabla de salvación, Alice. Tú no deseas parar—. Ella miró sus manos dándose cuenta de que era verdad, y al fin lo soltó. La camiseta le quedó arrugada allí donde ella la había empuñado, y trastabilló hasta apoyarse contra la encimera de la cocina, que estaba a sólo dos pasos. Cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, tratando de normalizar el funcionamiento de su cuerpo, de bajar la fiebre que la había invadido de repente, de… Dios, estaba excitada, y sólo lo había besado.

—Tienes que irte.

—Sí —ella no esperó que él se rindiera tan pronto, así que se giró a mirarlo—. En algún momento me he de ir.

—No. Debes irte ahora.

—Alice, no me vayas a decir que lo que acaba de suceder…

—No debió suceder —lo interrumpió ella—. así que… hagamos como que no pasó—. Él hizo una mueca de inconformidad, y Alice lo vio pasarse la mano por el cabello y darse la vuelta. Lo vio acomodarse la ropa y estarse quieto por un rato. Ella también aprovechó para serenarse, normalizar su respiración, y recuperar la temperatura normal de su cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo saber… —preguntó él girándose de nuevo a ella— por qué estoy siendo rechazado? —eso puso una expresión triste en el rostro de Alice. Rechazarlo, sí, lo estaba rechazando, y por la razón más horrible de todas—. ¿Alice? —ella guardó un terco silencio—. Es evidente que no te soy indiferente —insistió él acercándose otra vez, y Alice casi se encogió en su lugar. Robert se detuvo al ver su reacción, sonrió y se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Eres un caso, Alice Palmer.

—Sea como sea, debes respetar mi decisión.

—Y una m…

— ¡Emma te puede oír! —lo reprendió ella antes de que él pudiera completar su palabrota, y Robert incluso se mordió los labios para quedarse callado. Frunció el ceño, molesto, y la miró de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué lo estaba rechazando? ¿Acaso era un mal partido para ella? No, no lo entendía. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello y dejó salir el aire con enfado.

—Esto es un no, entonces—. Ella miró a otro lado en respuesta, y Robert chasqueó sus labios y se cruzó de brazos—. Me besas y te sobas contra mí como si en ello te fuera la vida, y luego me dices que no. Y yo pensando que había encontrado a una mujer cuerda y lógica.

—Lo siento por no llenar tus expectativas… Y… no me sobaba contra ti—. Él sonrió con sarcasmo, y miró hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. —Despídeme de Emma, entonces—. Y sin agregar nada más, tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa. Alice se quedó allí largo rato, y con el brazo barrió la humedad de los ojos como una niña pequeña. Lo sentía por ella misma y por Robert, pero no iba a complicar esto más de lo que ya estaba. Oh, cuánto había disfrutado este beso, pero meterse en estas aguas era suicida. Él había conseguido sorberle el cerebro por un momento, pero ya se había recuperado. Y ahora que podía pensar con cordura otra vez, se hicieron presentes todas las razones por las que no podía estar con él de otra manera que no fuera la formal.

— ¿Se fue Robert? —preguntó Emma saliendo de su habitación, y Alice le sonrió. —Tuvo que irse —le dijo—. Te dejó saludos —y a ella, pensó, el cuerpo ardiendo.

—El desembolso lo harán en un par de días —dijo Terry concluyendo la conversación que había sostenido con su hermano hasta ahora—. Es lo que dice el contrato, así que debemos darle una ventana de tiempo en caso de que llegaran a retrasarse. Somos unos caballeros de las finanzas, después de todo.

—Tú te convertiste en un caballero de las finanzas —dijo Robert recostándose en su asiento, y jugueteando con su bolígrafo. Terry lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Lo he aprendido de Candy —dijo—. Ya ves cómo la aprecian aquí. Sólo por ser la hija de William White, un hombre que daba ventanas de tiempo y tenía paciencia.

—Es decir, que a nosotros no nos aprecian porque, el mismo día que se vence un plazo, estamos tocando a su puerta.

—Me temo que sí.

—Nos estamos volviendo blandengues, ¿no te parece?

—Nos estamos ganando el respeto y la estima de la gente —contradijo Terry. En el momento entró Alice, y le pasó a él un documento para que lo firmara. Él, sin mirarla, lo recibió y lo revisó, estampando su firma en silencio. Cuando se hubo ido, Terry respiró profundo.

—Parece que ahora se llevan bien —comentó—. Tú y tu secretaria ya no se pelean como antes, arrojándose piedras al tejado del otro.

—Todo es una mentira —Terry lo miró confundido—. Ella me gusta, TG —dijo de repente, y Terry elevó sus cejas un poco sorprendido.

—Bueno, es una buena chica, y buena secretaria.

—No me refiero a que me gusta como secretaria, sino como mujer—. La cara de Terry fue un poema; abrió sus ojos y su boca como un pez fuera del agua, y se quedó sin aire. Tuvo que alargar su mano al vaso de agua y tomar un poco para recuperarse.

—Joder. Tú… ¿En serio? ¡Me estás jodiendo! —Robert sonrió.

—Pero finjo que estoy molesto con ella porque no quiere ser mi novia, ya sabes, lo típico.

— ¿Te rechazó?

—Yo diría que se lo está pensando un poco.

— ¡Te rechazó! —confirmó él—. Esa chica es mi héroe.

—Ella dirá que sí —zanjó él poniendo su mano abierta sobre la mesa de su escritorio—. En algún momento —agregó luego, y Terry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Entonces… vas en serio? —él se encogió de hombros como respuesta—. No, Robert, piénsalo bien, hombre. Es decir, no quiero desanimarte a que por primera vez tengas una relación sana con una mujer, por el contrario, estoy contentísimo… Pero… ¿con ella?

—Desde cuándo te volviste tan esnob?

— ¡Calla! No es esnobismo. Es que se trata de tu secretaria, ¡Tu secretaria! Depende mucho de ti; su vida, su empleo, y tantas otras cosas… ¡Si llegaran a dañarse las cosas entre los dos, la primera perjudicada será ella! —Robert siguió en silencio, pero ahora parecía pensativo. Lo mismo le había dicho ella, y era admirable que su hermano lograra ponerse pronto en sus zapatos.

—Aun así, la quiero—. Terry dejó salir el aire pasándose la mano por la nuca como solía hacer cuando estaba exasperado.

—Está bien, como digas. Dios, esto es tan sorpresivo… Jamás te imaginé hablando de esto.

—Sí, sí. Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas. Dijimos que, si sacrificábamos la soltería, sería por algo que realmente valiera la pena.

—Alto ahí. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿"Sacrificar la soltería"? Mi Dios, estás hablando de casarte, o tengo agua en los oídos—. Robert sonrió.

—De entre mil mujeres malas, Terry, conocí a una buena, a una que vale la pena. ¿No sería yo un tonto si antes no compruebo que por lo menos es real? —Terry lo miró en silencio por varios segundos, así que se puso en pie y caminó por la oficina sin decir nada.

—Sí, te entiendo —dijo Terry al cabo. Miró a su hermano en silencio sintiéndose feliz por él. Este era un paso enorme el que daba; no sabía por qué él desconfiaba tanto de las mujeres, pero al parecer, esto había cambiado un poco, y se alegraba, se alegraba enormemente—. Aidan confirmó para este domingo una cena en mi casa —dijo, cambiando de tema—. Tiene una semana libre y vendrá—. Robert asintió en silencio, y al cabo de unos segundos, preguntó:

— ¿Se quedará en tu casa, o en hoteles?

—En mi casa, como siempre.

—Entonces, la cena también será allí —Terry suspiró. —No podrá ser de otra manera; ya sabes cómo es Candy. Él es una celebridad, así que, si lo vieran en un restaurante, la paz se acabaría. Y digamos que también lo quiere acaparar un poco —sonrió finalmente.

— ¿Aparte de nosotros, hay otro invitado? —Nadie más.

— ¿Puedo llevar a Alice? —Terry lo miró sorprendido.

—Pero la chica te rechazó.

—No lo ha hecho —repitió él—. Y, aunque así fuera, en cuanto sepa que es Aidan, dirá que sí.

— ¡Estás usando a Aidan para atraparla! —comprendió Terry mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Dime tú, ¿cuándo he jugado limpio?

—Nunca, creo —rio Terry—. El domingo en la tarde, prepárate para una larga velada, Aidan prometió traer su guitarra.

—Qué horror —bromeó Robert, y Terry, riendo, salió al fin de su oficina.

Sólo era una broma, porque aún él, que consideraba que no tenía oído musical, comprendía que su hermano tenía un don. No sólo sus letras eran buenas, sino que su voz y su interpretación eran de calidad. Él había visto a miles de mujeres llorar sus letras mientras él, con un micrófono en la mano y la guitarra colgada en su espalda, las cantaba… Y también era cierto que lo consideraba un excelente negocio. Sólo cantando, Aidan había logrado hacerse muy rico, y acumular muchas propiedades y negocios. Su presencia sería un buen regalo para Alice, que ese día estaría de cumpleaños. Esperaba que su agradecimiento ella lo dirigiera a él y no a su hermano pequeño.

El tiro podía salirle por la culata; con Alice, nunca se sabía.

Alice entró a su casa sintiendo que no podía dar un paso más. Miró a Emma, que aún llena de energía, entró saltando a la habitación de Ethel para entregarle la flor de papel que le había hecho. Habían estado en un parque infantil cercano jugando un poco. A pesar de ser invierno, Emma le había rogado por un rato afuera, jugando, y dado que poco la veía entre semana, Alice había accedido. La niña necesitaba espacio para quemar toda esa energía que le sobraba, y en esta casa tan pequeña, que apenas tenía jardín, no le era muy divertido. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

Hoy era su cumpleaños. Estaba cumpliendo treinta años. Emma le había hecho una tarjeta de felicitación, y junto a Ethel, habían preparado un rico desayuno y se lo habían llevado a la cama.

Había recibido la llamada o el mensaje de felicitación de algunas amigas, que le habían invitado a almorzar, y al llegar a casa, había salido con Emma. Bueno, no se podía quejar, hubo una época en la que ni siquiera la llamaban para felicitarla.

Muchos de sus cumpleaños los pasó con su madre ebria viendo la televisión, mientras ella se preparaba su comida siendo la única consciente de la fecha. Ya, deja de pensar en el pasado, se dijo poniéndose en pie, y caminó a su habitación para darse una ducha. Tenía que prepararse para la semana que empezaba; Robert haría un viaje fuera del país junto a su hermano y debía tener listo una serie de informes y documentos que él debía llevar. Tal vez mientras él estuviera fuera, su trabajo se suavizara un poco, pensó. La semana que había pasado había sido incómoda a varios niveles. Primero, no era capaz de darle la cara a Robert.

Luego del beso que se habían dado, ella se había sentido un poco tímida al volverlo a ver, pero luego se dio cuenta de que a él debía darle igual. La trataba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no mencionó el asunto en ninguna ocasión, y no parecía ni ofendido ni dolido porque ella lo había rechazado.

Durante toda la semana, él había sido más o menos un jefe soportable, pero que no bromeaba, ni contaba cosas de su vida, ni le decía a ella que le gustaba. Así estaba mejor, se decía una y mil veces. Así era correcto. Sin embargo, sus responsabilidades habían aumentado sutilmente en la empresa. Robert la hizo asistir a una reunión con varios directivos donde se tocaron temas bastante privados e importantes concernientes a la empresa; antes, no asistía a esas reuniones, lo que le hizo pensar que Robert seguía pensando que se podía confiar en ella. Pero no podía, ¡no debía! Tal vez entre las personas asistentes a esa reunión había otro espía y le comunicaba al jefe que ella era cada vez más cercana a Robert, y luego le pedirían más información a ella, y cuando ella se la diera, sentiría morir, pero tendría que hacerlo, porque entonces realmente vería morir a alguien. Se miró al espejo antes de meterse a la ducha dándose cuenta de que había adelgazado otro poco.

En los últimos meses, iba en descenso en muchos sentidos, y las preocupaciones la estaban matando. No podría resistir mucho tiempo así.

—El tío Robert está aquí —dijo Emma entrando a la habitación segundos después de que hubiese salido de la ducha, y Alice la miró un poco confundida. Primero, ese "tío Robert", y luego, que él estuviese aquí. Se asomó a la sala, aún en toalla, para verificar que fuera cierto, y allí lo vio. Sostenía dos enormes cajas una sobre la otra, forradas en un papel regalo blanco y plateado, atadas con un moño en lo alto; él lucía magnífico, vestido de etiqueta y el cabello recogido. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? —él elevó una ceja recorriéndola con la mirada, y Alice se ajustó mejor la toalla en su pecho y se cubrió un pie con el otro.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo él extendiendo a ella las cajas. Alice las miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Viniste aquí… para darme un regalo?

—No—. La respuesta la sorprendió, y lo miró ahora confundida—. Vine a invitarte a salir, y quiero que luzcas lo que hay dentro.

—Pero… —No acepto un no por respuesta.

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? —le preguntó Emma, y Robert la miró negando.

—En esta ocasión, sólo iremos tu tía y yo, pero no te preocupes, en la próxima irás tú también—. Emma sonrió aceptando esa condición con mucha facilidad—. Recibe mi regalo, ¿quieres? —le reclamó él a ella, que seguía mirándolo quieta en su lugar.

Se miró a sí misma, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por haber salido a la sala en toalla, aunque él no parecía nada incómodo ni molesto. Él dio varios pasos a ella y le puso la caja delante, y Alice no tuvo más remedio que recibirla.

—Anda, te espero.

—No entiendo…

—Vístete, ponte bonita. ¿Media hora está bien? —Yo no…

—Cuarenta minutos, entonces. Vamos, vamos, a la habitación —él le dio la vuelta y la empujó suavemente hacia el pasillo, y Alice desapareció detrás de su puerta.

Robert volvió a la sala y miró a Emma, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

— ¿Te gusta mi tía? —le preguntó la niña, y Robert hizo una mueca, como si se pensara su respuesta.

—Sí. ¿Te molesta? —Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Ella nunca ha tenido novio.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Y eso que es tan bonita —Robert sonrió y se sentó en el sofá para seguir esta interesante conversación con Emma, que con gusto siguió contándole de los pormenores de la vida amorosa de su tía. Alice volvió a su habitación sintiéndose un poco en el limbo, puso la caja sobre la cama y desató los lazos, que no eran de cinta de papel, sino de seda, y la destapó. Dentro había un hermoso vestido de cóctel negro, que parecía relucir bajo la luz de su bombillo. La parte del busto tenía un encaje y piedras del mismo tono, y la falda era amplia, con varias capas de un velo igualmente negro y traslúcido. El escote era profundo, y la espalda descubierta, pero no se veía vulgar, sino lo contrario, de muy buen gusto.

Con manos temblorosas, destapó la otra caja. Era un abrigo. Parecía piel, y ella no pudo sino reír. No podía ser piel real, a menos que lo hubiese conseguido en algún mercado negro, pero era precioso, veteado de gris y negro, en forma de capa, hermoso, hermoso, hermoso. Lo pegó a su pecho y sintió sus ojos humedecidos.

Nunca había recibido un regalo así, si le hubiesen preguntado qué quería de cumpleaños, ella jamás habría dicho en voz alta que un abrigo de piel, aunque fuera sintética, porque eran costosos, y ella, de todos modos, tenía muy pocas ocasiones donde pudiera usarlo.

Ni el vestido, para ser sinceros.

—Robert GrandChester, juegas sucio —dijo para sí, riendo con lágrimas.

Se las secó y se sentó en la cama mirando su vestido nuevo.

Él quería llevarla a algún lugar, y ahora se sentía sin fuerzas para rechazarlo, así que suspiró tres veces seguidas, y se puso manos a la obra. El vestido le daba una idea de a dónde quería llevarla. Tal vez era un restaurante francés, o algo igual de fino.

Buscó entre sus zapatos algo que combinara con el vestido, y encontró el par que se compró la navidad antepasada. No le hacían justicia al vestido, pero tampoco desentonaba mucho. Y por allí tenía un pequeño sobre de piedras artificiales que le había regalado alguien en alguna ocasión.

Salió de la habitación cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con el cabello recogido en lo alto y un suave maquillaje que realzaban sus facciones. Robert, al verla, se puso en pie, admirándola de pies a cabeza y aprobándola, se acercó con una media sonrisa en el rostro y la detalló más minuciosamente.

Tomó en su mano la pequeña cadena de plata que ella se había puesto, analizando la pequeña mariposa que ni siquiera era del tamaño de la yema de su dedo y sonrió.

—Luces bárbara —le dijo, y Alice respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias—. Sin pensarlo mucho, él se inclinó a ella y le besó los labios, tomándola por sorpresa, pero no se quedó a mirar sus reacciones, sino que se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Emma y Ethel, que también estaba en la sala.

—Ya te di mi número de teléfono —le dijo a la niña—. Y no te preocupes si se hace tarde y no hemos regresado.

—Está bien —sonrió la niña—. Los adultos siempre llegan tarde; a veces ni regresan esa misma noche.

—Dónde has visto eso.

—En la televisión. —Bueno, no mires mucha televisión esta noche —le recomendó Robert, tomó a Alice de la cintura y la hizo dar un paso hacia la puerta.

—Emma, por favor, no salgas de casa —le pidió Alice.

— ¿Con el frío que hace? —preguntó la niña. —Y hazle caso a Ethel.

—Pierde cuidado —le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa—. Disfruta tu noche, te lo mereces. Alice y Robert salieron al fin de la casa hacia la fría y oscura noche, y antes de que entraran al auto, él volvió a besarla.

—Espera, qué… ¡No te he dado permiso para besarme!

—Es por eso que se llaman besos robados.

— ¿Pero acaso no quedó claro cuando te dije que no podía…?

—No, no quedó claro. Podemos volver a tener esa discusión después. Vamos, que hace frío—. Él le abrió la puerta para que entrara, y Alice lo hizo. Sentía que estaba siendo arrastrada en toda esta situación, y cuando él se sentó frente al volante, así se lo dijo, pero él sólo sonrió.

—Entonces, sólo déjate llevar— le contestó, Alice sólo dejó salir el aire.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó cuando hubieron andado varios kilómetros.

—Es sorpresa—. Alice guardó silencio, apretando el pequeño sobre de piedras entre las manos.

—Gracias… por el vestido y el abrigo. Están preciosos…

—Lucen muy bien en ti—. Ella lo miró de reojo. —¿Cómo… cómo adivinaste la talla?

—No la adiviné. Llamé a tu casa y le pregunté a Ethel.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —rio ella preguntándose por qué se sorprendía, y él sólo sonrió con candidez—. ¿Y el vestido lo elegiste tú?

—Sí. Bueno, las mujeres de la tienda me mostraron varias opciones, y yo elegí entre ellas.

—Tienes… buen gusto. El vestido está hermoso. Y… te ves muy bien con traje. Deberías ir así mismo a la oficina—. Él hizo una mueca.

—Tendría que llevar este todos los días, es el único que tengo —Alice sonrió con sorna. — ¿Y es tan difícil ir a una tienda y comprar otro?

—No me quedan bien —se quejó él. He intentado, pero por alguna razón, nunca me ajustan como se debe.

—Es porque debe hacérselos a medida.

—Se demoran mucho en entregarlos.

—Pero vale la pena—. Robert la miró elevando sus cejas y ella sólo sonrió como si se burlara de él. Ambos dejaron salir el aire y avanzaron otro poco en silencio.

Era un poco extraño todo esto, pensó Alice. Al parecer, él se había empeñado en conquistarla, y ahora pensaba en que, si no estuviera en el problema en que estaba, en que, si fuera una mujer libre, ella no se habría podido resistir mucho tiempo. Si bien era cierto que cualquier mujer sensata se pensaría dos veces entrar a una relación con un gruñón como él, lo cierto era que en estos días él había sido diferente. No sabía si su cambio se debía a su afán de conquistarla, o si de verdad él era así de amable y atento. Sea como fuere, a ella nunca le habían dado un regalo así, nunca se sintió tan atendida y halagada, como la princesa de un cuento. Y él vendría siendo el hada madrina, el ogro y el príncipe al tiempo. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia y se dejó llevar por Robert. Por ahora, sólo se preocuparía por el presente… Ya luego se las vería con las consecuencias que trajera esta velada.

Se adentraron en una zona de casas muy distantes unas de otras, enormes, como mansiones, y de amplios jardines cubiertos por gruesas capas de nieve que relucían bajo la luz de la luna.

Él entró a uno en especial, y Alice empezó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Era esta su casa?, ¿la estaba llevando a pasar la noche con él? Había creído que la llevaría a un restaurante, un salón, o algo más público, pero a lo mejor él pretendía que pasaran la noche aquí, solos, y luego… Tragó saliva, y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para ayudarla a salir mirando la fachada de la hermosa casa de dos niveles, amplios y muy cuidados jardines, y con varios automóviles importados aparcados a un lado.

— ¿Es tu casa? —le preguntó con voz nerviosa, y su aliento se hizo visible en el frío de la noche. Robert negó sacudiendo su cabeza y la hizo avanzar a través del camino hacia la puerta.

—Es la casa de TG —ella lo miró confundida—. TG, Terry… mi hermano.

—Oh… es… una cena familiar —dijo ahora ella, más nerviosa aún. Robert sólo sonrió poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Porque ¡me ha traído a una cena familiar!

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—Que… está enviando un mensaje a su familia, me está presentando ante ellos, ¡y van a pensar que… somos algo!

—No van a pensar nada.

—Si fuera su hermano el que trae a su secretaria a una cena como esta, ¿qué pensaría? —él no contestó, sólo pulsó el botón de la campana, y la miró fijamente.

—Como siempre —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—, sobreanalizas las cosas—. Ella iba a decir algo más, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, apareciendo detrás una joven uniformada que les quitó a ambos el abrigo y los colgó en un armario.

Por dentro, la casa era preciosa, decorada con un gusto exquisito. Había flores que no eran de temporada en hermosos jarrones y una luz tenue que le daba calidez al ambiente. Alice miró en todas direcciones; el amplio vestíbulo con la araña de cristal que pendía del alto techo, las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel, pinturas que debían ser costosas y famosas colgadas en la pared… Una auténtica casa de ricos.

Él la hizo caminar hacia la sala, y dos hombres se pusieron en pie al verla; uno de ellos era Terry GrandChester, elegantísimo, al igual que su hermano, y el otro se le pareció mucho a… No, no se parecía, era, definitivamente era…

— ¡Aidan Swafford! —exclamó Alice, y el hombre caminó a ella con una luminosa sonrisa en sus ojos plateados como el mercurio. Antes de que ella pudiera tomar su mano y se derritiera a sus pies, Robert lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Alice, te presento a mi hermano menor, Aidan GrandChester—. Aidan se echó a reír, y ella ni siquiera miró a Robert, sino que tomó la mano de Aidan le ofrecía con los ojos y la boca abiertas de sorpresa e impresión. Cálmate, se dijo. Estás vestida elegante, en una casa elegante… Pórtate a la altura.

—Un placer conocerte al fin—le dijo Aidan estrechando su mano, y todos sus propósitos de ser elegante se fueron al traste, pues dejó salir un sonido que pareció suspiro, llanto y quejido. Rey-mendigo Aidan Swafford la abrazó, rodeándola con sus brazos de manera muy tierna, y Alice cerró sus ojos llena de felicidad, sintiendo que nada en este mundo era más genial que esto.

Se escuchó el carraspeo de alguien, y Aidan por fin la soltó. Alice miró al fin alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Terry y Candy GrandChester la miraban sonrientes, y ella trató de recuperar la compostura. Candy estaba bellísima, con su vestido azul petróleo ajustado y corto, y el cabello rubio recogido con algunos roletes de fuera y luciendo en su cuello una fina cadena de lo que debía ser oro blanco. También Terry lucía como salido de alguna pasarela, y ella se tocó el cabello sintiéndose un poco insegura.

Se había maquillado y peinado ella misma, y ahora sentía que no estaba a la altura.

—Robert dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños —le dijo Candy sin dejar de sonreírle— Felicidades en tu día.

—Gracias —susurró Alice, sintiéndose muy emocionada.

—Te confieso que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando mi esposo me dijo que Robert traería a su secretaria —siguió Candy guiándolos hacia los muebles—. Tuve que hacerle jurar que era cierto.

—Bueno… también es una sorpresa para mí.

—Oh, ¿no sabías que vendrías aquí? Así que fue una sorpresa —dijo mirando a Robert como si el asunto le divirtiera muchísimo—. No me imaginé que mi cuñado tuviera sentido del humor para ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya ves —dijo Robert con voz grave.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo Aidan a Alice, que no le había soltado la mano y salvando a Robert de la incómoda conversación—. Tenía curiosidad de conocerte. Me alegra que mi hermano te haya traído esta noche. Alice se sentó sin dejar de mirar a Aidan, que se ubicó en el mueble frente a ella y Candy lo hizo a su lado. Una joven del servicio pasó ofreciéndole a los recién llegados una copa, y la probó, sintiéndola deliciosa, como si bebiera perfume. Estaba siendo una noche extraña, y genial, y feliz. Miró a Robert apretando sus labios, y él tenía otra vez esa luz en su mirada, como si estuviera feliz porque ella también estaba feliz.

Le sonrió elevando su copa en un brindis silencioso y Alice no pudo evitar que el estómago se le encogiera. O se le expandiera. Lo que fuera, había algo allí que se agitaba cada vez que lo miraba y él le devolvía la mirada.

—No sabía que la secretaria de Robert fuera fanática de Aidan —comentó Terry con una sonrisa.

—Oh, tengo toda su música… —saltó ella de inmediato—. O bueno, casi toda. Los escucho desde su primer álbum.

—Era una banda adolescente en la época —señaló Candy—. Yo también los escucho desde entonces.

—Mi hermanito es muy popular —sonrió Terry—. Una manera muy suave de ganar dinero.

— ¿Suave? —preguntó Alice mirando a Tetty con puñales en los ojos—. Ser cantante no es tan fácil, ellos tienen mucho que hacer, no es como lo muestran en las revistas y programas de chismes. Horas y horas de ensayo, viajes, temporadas completas lejos de casa y familia… —Alice se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando. Se sonrojó tremendamente y apoyó la espalda en el sofá—. Me exalté un poco —se disculpó, y se escuchó la risa de Aidan. Ay, Dios, reía lindo, pensó.

—Es tal como lo dices, Alice —y su nombre dicho con esa voz era celestial, pensó ahora—. Pero mis hermanos nunca reconocerán ante mí que es un trabajo esforzado—. Aidan se giró hacia Robert, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le puso la mano en el hombro—. Ellos creen que sólo se trabaja si acudes a una oficina de ocho a cinco.

—Es una manera más metódica, sí —observó Robert —. Y menos escandalosa.

—Los escándalos de los GrandChester no han llegado a las revistas sólo porque a nadie le interesa —apuntó Candy—, pero también los tienen.

—Nunca tan graves —rebatió Terry. Candy le dio un beso, y se puso en pie de nuevo cuando su ama de llaves le anunció que la cena estaba servida. Como una excelente anfitriona, los convidó a la mesa, y Alice caminó del brazo de Aidan hacia un jardín de invierno en donde había sido ubicada la mesa para esta ocasión en especial. Admirada, observó los finos manteles y todo el decorado de la mesa, la nieve blanca que cubría el césped relucía en esta noche tan fría, pero ellos estaban aislados por un grueso cristal que rodeaba todo el espacio en el que se hallaban, y dentro, todo era cálido y acogedor. Terry tomó el lugar de la cabecera y Candy se sentó a su izquierda y ella a su derecha. Robert estaba al lado de Candy, Aidan al suyo, que de inmediato se ocupó de que su copa estuviera siempre llena y le cortaba las piezas más delicadas de la carne que había en el centro de mesa y la ponía en su plato. Alice notó que Terry hacía lo mismo con su esposa.

—Y… ¿vas a estar en Chicago mucho tiempo? —le preguntó ella a Aidan con cierta timidez. Nadie había hablado desde que se sentaron excepto para alabar la comida y a la anfitriona, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber.

La comida estaba exquisita, el vino era de lo mejor en el mundo y el espacio exterior, y la compañía… insuperable.

—Sólo por unos días —dijo Aidan—. Vine a ver a mis hermanos antes de sumergirme en la elaboración de mi primer álbum como solista.

—Oh, entonces es cierto—. Aidan sonrió.

—Las palabras que me dijiste me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas, y siento que aún tengo mucho que hacer.

— ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras encontrar ahora? —le preguntó Terry con cierta picardía, pero Aidan no sonrió.

—Con todo el ruido que hice en los años pasados, si alguien no me ha encontrado, es porque no ha querido.

—O sea que sí hay alguien que quieres que te encuentre —siguió Candy, usando el mismo tono que su esposo, y Aidan sonrió enigmático. Alice lo miró preguntándose a qué se refería con eso. ¿Estaba Aidan buscando a alguien? ¿Quién sería? Con todo el poder y el dinero que tenían él y sus hermanos, ¿por qué simplemente no contrataba a alguien para que lo encontrara?

—Entonces —dijo Aidan girándose a Alice, pero con la mirada fija en su hermano mayor. Era momento de puyarlo un poco, decidió—. Eres la secretaria de mi querido hermano. ¿Qué tan horrible es trabajar para él?

—Muy horrible —contestó Terry en su lugar—. Me asombra que no haya renunciado al día siguiente de haber empezado.

—Es una suerte para Robert que Alice no haya renunciado al día siguiente de haber empezado —recalcó Candy mirándolo con malicia—. ¿Te dobló el sueldo, Alice, o te prometió bonificaciones por cada grito que tuvieras que soportar?

—Oh, ¿puedo pedir una bonificación por cada grito que tuve que soportar?

— ¡Claro que sí! —azuzó Candy. —Entonces creo que Robert me debe bastante dinero—. Robert elevó su copa y blanqueó sus ojos sin contestar.

—En la oficina todos pensaban igual que yo, que renunciarías —sonrió Terry—, pero pasada una semana, las apuestas cambiaron: el que no iba a resistir, sería él.

—Supongo que hasta un ogro sabe cuándo bajar la cabeza—. El comentario hizo que a Candy le diera tos, y Terry le palmeó la espalda delicadamente.

— ¿Ogro? ¿Este querido príncipe? —Aidan se echó a reír, Terry rio también, y el único que permaneció serio fue Robert GrandChester. —La única que tiene permitido llamarme así es Alice —dijo con voz muy grave, y Candy lo miró con ojos como platos; Aidan y Terry y abrieron su boca sorprendidos, y Alice se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Si te dice cosas bonitas, tú corre —le advirtió Candy mirándola con urgencia—. Es una estrategia, una mentira, una trampa del diablo —eso la hizo reír.

— ¿Robert decir cosas bonitas? —preguntó Aidan haciendo como si le hubiese entrado escalofríos. —Hasta ahora, no ha dicho nada digno de mención —dijo Alice alzándose de hombros, pero cometió un error, porque entonces Robert se sintió retado, y dejando su copa en la mesa, dijo: Te extrañé, no lo sabía Y sin saber que eras real por ti lloré Eres tú esa mujer Por la que ansioso esperé toda mi vida

—Jesús, ¡estoy alucinando! —exclamó Candy, la única que pudo reaccionar luego de casi un minuto entero de absoluto silencio. Todos se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar a Robert recitar los versos de una popular canción de Aidan. No la había cantado, la había recitado, y Alice sintió cómo definitivamente algo dentro de su ser estallaba.

No, no, se dijo. No tan pronto. Resiste.

—Eso es jodidamente hermoso —apuntó Terry—. Compones muy bien, hermano —siguió, mirando a Aidan.

—Nunca imaginé que te supieras mis letras… ni que tuvieras la suficiente sensibilidad para dedicarlas.

—Alice es eso que dice esa letra.

— ¿Te estás declarando? —preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Se puede tomar como una declaración?

—Joder, sí—. Robert miró entonces a Alice, que seguía en silencio, tratando de calmar las agitadas aguas de su corazón.

—Entonces, Alice, me estoy declarando ¿cuál es tu respuesta? Ella lo miró a los ojos con los suyos anegados en lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía decir que sí, no quería decir que no, menos, frente a toda la familia. La había acorralado, estaba jugando sucio, y así se lo dijo. —Nunca prometí jugar limpio —fue la respuesta de él.

—Que te haya hecho la pregunta en público —intervino Candy dirigiéndose a Alice ante el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre los comensales luego de la declaración de Robert —, no quiere decir que también tengas que contestar en público —concluyó—. Un consejo, Alice, si acaso pretendes involucrarte con este… hombre. Mano firme, sin retroceder… Y si quieres huir, yo te ayudo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —reclamó Robert mirándola ceñudo. — ¿Acaso crees que no sé que le has dicho lo mismo a mi marido más de mil veces?

—Robert miró a Terry, pero éste agitó su cabeza como diciendo: no me mires a mí—. Todo el tiempo instándolo a que se divorcie de mí —siguió Candy.

—Pero eso es diferente.

—En ningún sentido es diferente. Has hecho hasta lo indecible, así que no me reclames si acaso le digo lo mismo a Alice; tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, y ella, de recibir mi ayuda en caso de que así lo desee. Sólo agradece que lo estoy diciendo de frente, y, si tengo que sacar todos tus trapos podridos al sol, Robert, le diré a Alice que tenga cuidado; tú ni siquiera crees en cosas como el amor o el matrimonio—. Alice tragó saliva y se mordió los labios bajando su mirada.

—No nos pongamos profundos —pidió Aidan cuando vio que Robert iba a decir algo—. Sea cual sea la respuesta que Alice quiera dar, sólo le concierne a ella —él la miró con una sonrisa, y Alice empezó a sentirse mejor—. Tal como dice mi cuñada, es tu decisión; así te hayas sentido acorralada, es tu vida, ¿no?

—Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto—. Miró a Robert y elevó su copa para darle un trago—. Ya sabía que no cree en el amor o el matrimonio, y que las mujeres sólo tienen un valor para él.

—Valiente —sonrió Terry dirigiendo a ella su mirada azul llena de aprobación—. Me caes bien.

—Todos contra Bob —se quejó él mismo. Alice no pudo evitar sonreír, y luego de este exabrupto, la cena volvió a transcurrir con tranquilidad. Al terminar, Robert, que parecía un poco ofuscado por el ataque de Candy la falta de respuesta de Alice, caminó hacia el bar de Terry para servirse un trago un poco más fuerte.

Alice y Candy conversaban sonrientes con Aidan, que se dirigió a un rincón de la sala donde estaba el soporte con su guitarra.

Había empezado a nevar. Terry encendió la chimenea a gas de su sala y pronto se empezaron a escuchar los acordes de la guitarra de Aidan, su voz entonando algunas canciones, y las sonrisas de las mujeres admirándolo. Robert siguió a Alice con la mirada. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido negro, y ahora mismo las manos le picaban por estar a su lado y tocarla, como fuera, donde fuera… La había visto esta tarde cubierta por una simple toalla y se le había hecho agua la boca. Su piel era blanca, y se veía muy suave al tacto.

Lo que daría, de verdad, lo que daría por tocarla toda.

—Si sigues mirándola así —le aconsejo Terry acercándose—, va a salir corriendo asustada—. Robert simplemente hizo sonar su garganta con un ruido gutural—. No esperabas obtener un sí la primera vez que te declarabas, ¿o sí? —Robert lo miró de reojo.

—No es la primera vez que me declaro —contestó, y Terry lo miró un poco sorprendido.

—Juraría que era la primera vez. Ya sabes, no tienes fama de ser muy romántico.

—Una vez ya fui romántico, y cursi… —cuando él se quedó en silencio, Terry suspiró.

—Déjame adivinar: salió mal. —Salió terriblemente mal.

—Y todavía te duele, y por eso desconfías… Rob, si no crees en esas cosas, ¿por qué persigues a Alice? Te lo he dicho antes: le harás daño si tus intenciones no son honestas.

—No he sido tan honesto en mi vida como ahora.

—Pero ni siquiera tú tienes claro lo que harás con la respuesta de ella. Supongamos que… —insistió Terry sirviéndose un trago del mismo licor que su hermano— ella te dice que sí —siguió—. Te acuestas con ella, le haces un par de regalos caros, y luego ella te pide la exclusividad, porque es de ese tipo de chicas que no acepta compartir a su hombre. ¿Dejarás a todas las mujeres que ves y con las que sales por ella? —Robert no contestó, sólo se quedó con su mirada fija en Alice, como si tratara de enviarle una orden telepáticamente—. Y digamos que, por una razón u otra, ella empieza a mirar hacia el futuro. No es una niña, querrá casarse y tener unos hijos…

—Yo le daría los hijos que quiera —fue la concisa respuesta de Robert, y Terry elevó ambas cejas al oírlo.

— ¿Sin casarte? —eso hizo que el hermano mayor cerrara sus ojos.

—Podemos hacer todo eso sin pasar por el matrimonio—. Terry dejó salir una risita.

—No conoces a las mujeres entonces. Hermano, ellas quieren casarse, el noventa y nueve coma nueve, nueve, nueve de las veces, quieren casarse. Si son jóvenes, saludables, y nunca han estado casadas, ellas quieren casarse, y resulta que Alice entra en la estadística.

—Ya veré.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí… puedo tenerla. Lo sé. La quiero y la tendré—. Terry meneó su cabeza resignándose. Sólo le quedaba ver cómo su hermano se estrellaba contra la realidad.

—Happy birthday to you —entonó Aidan de repente mirando a Alice, y ella se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su boca. Candy se unió cantando y haciendo palmas, y luego Terry y Robert, que habían estado alejados y conversando entre ellos.

—De verdad que eres un príncipe —dijo Alice muy emocionada mirando a Aidan.

—No, él es Rey-mendigo Aidan Swafford —aclaró Candy, y Alice se echó a reír.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me dicen así.

—Porque eres el rey en tu música… y un mendigo por los escándalos que provocas.

—Oh… No tiene gracia.

—Conducir ebrio —enumeró Candy mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. Consumir en la vía pública, tratar de sobornar a un agente policial…

—No recuerdo nada de eso —se defendió Aidan.

—Y los cientos de mujeres con las que has salido —añadió Alice mirándolo casi con horror.

—No han sido tantas.

—Siempre dicen lo mismo. —Pero es verdad —insistió Aidan—. Me adjudican más novias de las que he tenido.

— ¿Ya te llegó tu turno de rendir cuentas? —preguntó Terry acercándose con unas copas en la mano y sirviéndole a Aidan y a su esposa. Luego se sentó en el brazo del mueble donde estaba ella, que enseguida se recostó contra él y sonrió.

—Son más inquisitivas que cualquier periodista rabioso. —Y a ellas no las puedes evadir —rio Terry. Alice miró a Robert, que luego de darle a ella su copa, se había sentado a su lado mirándola fijamente, pero ella sólo tragó saliva y siguió mirando a Aidan.

—Quiero hacer un brindis —dijo Robert elevando su copa, y todos lo miraron—. Por la familia —dijo—. Porque no hay mayor riqueza en el mundo, que tener a los que te importan a tu lado—. Aidan sonrió ampliamente.

—Por los GrandChester —dijo—, porque, a pesar de su caparazón dura y fría, dentro tienen un corazón palpitante.

—Por Alice —dijo Candy—, en su cumpleaños —todos la miraron, como si esperaran que ella también agregara una razón para brindar. Había tantas razones, pensó. Hoy se había cumplido uno de sus sueños: conocer a Aidan. Hoy cumplía años y lo estaba celebrando con personas que hacía poco más de un par de meses ni siquiera imaginó conocer, y también había recibido la más extraña declaración por parte de un hombre.

—Por la vida —dijo—, y los hermosos momentos que nos faltan por vivir—. Robert sonrió aprobando completamente su brindis, y chocaron suavemente las copas entre ellos. La velada llegó a su fin.

Habían pasado horas charlando, cantando, contando anécdotas, y poco a poco hasta Robert se fue relajando y empezó a contar algunas historias graciosas de su propia cosecha, como cuando tuvo que correr más de ocho cuadras porque el perro de la vecina lo pilló tratando de entrar a su patio por una pelota. Alice lo miró sonriendo, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todas sus anécdotas e historias felices trataban de la época antes de la muerte de sus padres.

Era como si la luz y la risa de su vida se hubiesen ido con ellos. Como si de allí en adelante, no hubiese nada que mereciese ser contado.

—Es tarde —dijo ella al fin poniéndose en pie. Hubiese deseado poder seguir aquí sin importar la hora, pero un poco más y ya se convertiría en una invitada fastidiosa.

—Gracias por haber asistido —le dijo Candy, y para su sorpresa, la abrazó.

—Ah… gracias a ti por recibirme. —Tú me caes muy bien.

— ¿Tu cuñado no? —Candy sonrió con dulzura. —A él lo tolero.

—Debió hacerte cosas feas.

—Oh, unas cuantas, y no se ha disculpado.

— ¿Todo se solucionará con una disculpa?

—preguntó Robert poniéndose en pie al tiempo que Alice. Candy lo miró con altivez.

—No. —Entonces, ¿para qué la necesitas?

—Para tener la satisfacción de verte hacerlo.

—No empiecen otra vez —pidió Terry con voz cansada, y Candy se volvió a él y le besó la mejilla.

—Aidan… —Alice se acercó a él, y Aidan no dudó en tomarle las manos y besarle el dorso a cada una.

—Fue un verdadero placer conocerte—. Ella sonrió otra vez iluminada como un arbolito de navidad, y luego de un abrazo, ella se despidió de todos.

Al estar afuera, otra vez con su abrigo de piel sintética, Alice miró hacia el cielo oscuro y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—No imaginé que te gustara tanto mi hermano —dijo Roberta su lado, y ella lo miró de reojo.

—Sí. Me encanta—. Él no dijo nada, sólo avanzó hacia el automóvil y le abrió la puerta para que entrara—. En persona —agregó ella—, es mucho mejor.

—Ajá —murmuró él, y cerró la puerta con un poco de fuerza. Alice no pudo evitar sonreír. Él puso el auto en marcha, muy serio, pero Alice sentía que no había nada que le pudiese borrar la sonrisa. Excepto porque él la llevó a otro sitio y no a su casa. Era un barrio bonito, no de casas tan grandes como la de Candy y Terry pero tampoco tan pequeñas como la suya.

Estas eran casas de clase media, acogedoras y amplias. Él se detuvo en una casa, y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Es otra sorpresa? —preguntó—. No tengo más cantantes favoritos.

—Es un regalo para mí mismo—. Dijo él sin mirarla, y bajó. Alice lo siguió preguntándose qué quería decir eso, y con un poco de aprensión, entró a la casa tras él.

—Esta es la casa de mis papás —declaró él encendiendo la luz del vestíbulo, y Alice miró alrededor muy sorprendida. Por dentro también era bonita, amplia, y perfectamente pudo imaginarse a los tres hermanos corretear por estos pasillos, subir las escaleras de a varios peldaños a la vez, o creando desorden frente a la sala.

—Conserva la mayoría de los muebles —siguió Robert llevándola a la sala, y luego, al comedor—. Entre Terry y yo la restauramos hace algunos años; tenía problemas de filtración y humedad. Y unos roedores que encontraron cama en algunos rincones.

— ¿Estuvo abandonada?

—Sí, varios años. —Pero… Era de ustedes, les pertenecía.

—Sí, pero no teníamos con qué pagar las cuotas de la hipoteca que tenía papá, y los bancos la remataron. La compramos por tres veces su valor, pero no nos importó. Es la casa donde nacimos—. Alice miró a Robert, que observaba todo como si fuese capaz de verla tal como fue en el pasado. Miró hacia la cocina, y Alice pudo imaginar que también veía allí a su madre.

—Afortunadamente —siguió Robert caminando hacia un librero que reposaba contra la pared—, no sacaron los muebles, ni los libros, ni nada—. Él pasó la mano suavemente por los lomos de lo que Alice leyó eran clásicos de la literatura y novelas más modernas—. Mamá leía mucho, todos estos libros son de ella. Mira —dijo él con una sonrisa casi de niño abriendo las pequeñas puertas de la parte baja del estante—. Ella conservaba los trabajos escolares de todos nosotros—. Alice se acercó y pudo ver carpetas grandes y rebosantes de papeles. Se podía entrever que eran mapas, dibujos y otro tipo de tareas de la escuela.

Ella sonrió y abrió uno. Parecía ser de Terry. Había dibujos de la familia, aunque sólo había dos niños entonces, y conforme iba pasando las páginas, el tema de los dibujos y los trabajos fueron cambiando.

—Seguro que era una mamá orgullosa.

—Lo era —contestó él enderezándose y ayudándola a ella a ponerse en pie también—. Le hablaba de sus hijos a quien quisiera oírla. A pesar de que su deseo era tener una niña, adoptó a Aidan cuando lo vio solo y necesitado.

—Aidan es…

—Adoptado, sí. Llegó a la casa con sólo cinco años, pero ya tenía más problemas que cualquier cuarentón ex presidiario.

—Vaya. Eso no lo cuentan las revistas.

—Jamás lo contarán. Mama lo ayudó sólo con amor y paciencia. Terry se ponía celoso a veces, pero luego fue capaz de compartir su amor. Ella tenía bastante para dar.

—Tú la recuerdas más y mejor, por ser el mayor. —Tenía casi dieciocho cuando murieron. Ya casi era un hombre.

—Y después de eso… ¿qué sucedió? —él la miró a los ojos. Un largo nada se instaló entre los dos, pues Robert se quedó en silencio. Tragedias, pensó ella, sólo pudieron suceder tragedias una tras otra a tres chicos que de repente perdieron a sus padres.

—Vamos arriba —dijo en vez de responder. Le tomó la mano y la guio escaleras arriba. El corazón de Alice empezó a retumbar en su pecho. ¿Quería llevarla a las habitaciones por una razón en especial? La casa estaba limpia como si recientemente hubiese sido aseada, y Robert le explicó que los tres tenían cada uno una llave y venían aquí de vez en cuando.

Tal vez el que menos oportunidad tenía de venir era Aidan por vivir en New York, pensó Alice, pero consideró que no era muy sano tener un sitio donde deprimirse, porque venir aquí era revivir el pasado y no dejarlo ir.

Las habitaciones estaban intactas, con posters, fotografías, computadoras antiguas y demás. Parecía una cápsula del tiempo, y Alice no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

—Entiendo que la muerte de tus padres es algo muy difícil de superar —dijo Alice con voz suave mirando en derredor la que había sido la habitación de Robert —. Yo apenas lo puedo imaginar; los míos… no los lloré tanto como tú a los tuyos—. Robert la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Tus padres murieron?

—Papá en un accidente… y mamá por una enfermedad. Era alcohólica.

—Lo siento —dijo él con sinceridad, pero Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No fueron unos padres ni la mitad de amorosos como seguramente fueron los tuyos—. Él sonrió y volvió a tomarle la mano para salir de nuevo al pasillo. Había sido una malpensada, pensó Alice relajándose. Él no había tenido segundas intenciones al llevarla a las habitaciones.

— ¿Tan importante es… encontrar al asesino?

—preguntó ella. —Sí, lo es —contestó él—. Ha sido mi razón de vivir por mucho tiempo.

—Y cuando lo encuentres… ¿qué harás?

—Hundirlos en la cárcel, por supuesto. Hacerle pagar su crimen.

— ¿Y luego?

— ¿Y luego?

—Sí, cuando los hayas hundido en la cárcel… ¿cuál será tu nueva razón de vivir? —Robert sonrió de medio lado.

—Esperaré a que llegue ese momento para planteármelo—. Llegaron de nuevo a la sala y él se inclinó frente a la chimenea para encender el fuego. Alice se preguntó si acaso pretendía demorarse mucho aquí. Emma y Ethel estaban solas en casa, y… no era correcto seguir pasando tiempo con él tan tarde en la noche y a solas.

— ¿Por qué… me trajiste aquí? —Quiero que conozcas esta parte de mí. Qué entiendas un poco mis razones, mi pasado—. él levantó la mirada hacia ella, y luego sólo suspiró y siguió trabajando para conseguir el fuego—. Por alguna razón… quiero que lo sepas y entiendas.

—No sé… a qué te refieres. Eres un hombre con heridas, eso es obvio, pero sigo sin justificar la mayoría de tus actitudes—. Cuando hubo una alegre llama crepitando entre los troncos, y que iba cobrando fuerza, Robert se enderezó y se acercó a ella.

—Imagínate a tres chicos solos en el mundo, tres adolescentes que perdieron a sus padres y fueron arrojados a la calle. Hambre, frío, miedo, desesperación. Encontré a mi hermano a punto de morir en una estación de tren subterránea, oscura, húmeda y maloliente, y luego tuve que trabajar para que ambos tuviéramos qué comer. Imagínate que yo… —él tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio

— ¿Tú qué? —él meneó su cabeza negando, como recogiendo sus palabras, y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Nunca me llamas por mi nombre —dijo. —Es porque eres mi jefe. No está bien que lo haga —él elevó una ceja solamente, mirándola con ojos lleno de duda.

—Lo dice alguien que sin ningún reparo me gritó "idiota" y "ogro" en la cara.

—Eso te lo merecías.

—Seguro. Di mi nombre—. Ella siguió en silencio, pero eso no lo desanimó—. Sé que te gusto —dijo—, pero no entiendo por qué me rechazas de esta manera.

—No sé a qué atenerme contigo —respondió ella—. No sé qué quieres de mí.

— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó él acercándose más, y pasando el dorso de sus dedos por la suave mejilla femenina. Ella protestó, pero al darse cuenta que eso sólo lo acercaba más, se quedó callada.

—No, no te detengas —le pidió él—, di mi nombre—. Él la besó acallando su protesta, y Alice sintió otra vez que el cerebro se le hacía papilla. Todas las razones por las que no debía hacer esto y que había estado a punto de enumerar se esfumaron hacia algún lugar en alguna nebulosa.

Así que sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho masculino, y esta vez se pegó contra él y respondió al beso.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Lo deseaba, él era guapo en extremo, se había portado dulce con ella, había conseguido despertar esta parte que llevaba mucho tiempo adormecida, porque su vida se había convertido en ganarse el pan, sobrevivir, seguir adelante. Alice Palmer se había olvidado de ser mujer.

Pero un beso de Robert, un toque suyo, la habían hecho recordarlo, y que había tenido sueños alguna vez, que podía volver a estar así cerca en alma y cuerpo a otro ser humano.

Todavía había cosas qué indagar acerca de él, como, por ejemplo, si era capaz de enamorarse, de entregar su corazón. Porque tenía un corazón, había comprobado, y era bueno, dócil, y rodeado de espinos, cadenas y candados que lo protegían. Ella no tenía la suficiente presunción como para pensar que sería quien desatara esas cadenas y desenroscara esos espinos. No, no tenía esa confianza.

No se creía capaz de conseguir semejante milagro. Por ahora, sólo era consciente de que él quería algo en concreto de ella, y ella… Ella también lo quería. Lo quería desde hacía ya tiempo. No inmediatamente después de conocerlo, porque sólo vio a alguien amargado y gruñón, sino después, cuando le habló de sí mismo, cuando por primera vez bajó la cabeza por algo que había hecho mal.

Un intercambio de placer, se dijo a sí misma, esto es sólo un intercambio de placer. Por una vez en su vida, sólo estaría con un hombre por razones puramente terrenales.

Sin pensar en nada más, sin reglas, mentiras o falsedades. Sin pensar en intenciones ni disfraces. Por una vez, sólo sería una mujer. Robert GrandChester fue testigo del momento exacto en el que ella se rendía.

Fue algo hermoso y digno de ver. Pasó de ser la estoica y fría mujer que soportaba su toque y sus besos, a ser participativa, y hasta ansiosa. Alice metió sus manos bajo el saco y se lo sacó, y luego, empezó a desabrochar la camisa buscando con prisa su piel, y al hallarla, extendió ambas manos para tocar la extensión de su pecho y su plano abdomen. No, plano no, este era un hermoso y duro six-pack.

Él tenía los músculos bien marcados, y recordó que tres o cuatro veces a la semana él iba al gimnasio a ejercitarse.

Bendita fuera este hábito, pues lo hacía increíblemente hermoso y perfecto.

Él volvió a besarla, bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas y pegándola a las suyas Alice lo miró a los ojos con los suyos nublados ya por el deseo, así que volvió al ataque desnudándolo, besándolo, paseando las manos por cada rincón.

—Despacio —le susurró él al oído, pero eso no ayudó nada; su mera voz, grave y profunda, despertó todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y se sintió empapada, desfallecida, al borde de un orgasmo sólo con tocarlo y escucharlo. De repente, la parte superior de su vestido ya no estaba, y Robert comprobó que debajo ella no se había puesto nada, así que sus senos quedaron libres para esas manos de piel no tan suave que de inmediato se apoderaron de ellos. Pero era un toque suave, gentil. Hacía círculos con las yemas de sus dedos excitándola hasta el dolor, y cada vez que quería apretarse contra él, sobarse, tocarlo, él volvía a poner sus manos en medio de los dos.

— ¿Quieres volverme loca? —reclamó ella mirándolo ceñudo, y él sonrió.

—Sí, exactamente eso quiero—. Pues no le faltaba mucho, pensó ella.

El vestido cayó al suelo, y Robert la besó profundamente. Jesús, hasta ahora no la había besado así. La primera vez había sido un beso de descubrimientos, suave, casi tímido, y luego habían sido besos robados sobre los labios. Ahora la estaba colonizando, apropiándose de cada centímetro, respirando a través de ella, dejando en su ser un rastro de fuego que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un auténtico incendio sobre su piel.

Lo buscó con la mano, hallándolo grande y duro debajo de sus pantalones, y su toque lo hizo distraerse del beso para soltar un gemido ronco y demasiado sensual.

Sonrió. Ah, esto era tan… No halló la palabra, pero, ciertamente, era algo especial saber que ella provocaba esto en él.

Él, un hombre que seguramente podía tener a la mujer que quisiera con sólo desearla. Con extrema facilidad, tal vez porque ella no pesaba nada, o tal vez porque él era bastante fuerte, Robert la alzó en sus brazos y la sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, se arrodilló frente a ella y siguió besándola. Alice ya estaba perdida, completamente abandonada a él, así que no se dio cuenta cuando él le sacó el panty. Pero sí que sintió los dedos de él tocarla, acariciándola de arriba abajo, y luego, entrando en su cuerpo. Ya estaba más que lista, así que no tenía que estimular más.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Diablos, él estaba demasiado centrado, y quería volverlo loco, que perdiera el control. Intentó abrazarlo, pero entonces el bajó su cabeza y la besó allí, en ese sitio tan íntimo, que la hizo saltar en el sofá y soltar un juramento.

Alice puso ambas manos sobre el cabello de él, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, y cerró sus ojos al sentir su lengua lamerla de arriba abajo y los labios de él succionar con fuerza los suyos. No se detuvo, sino que siguió lamiéndola y chupándola cada vez más profundamente y con fuerza en un movimiento repetitivo que la elevó a nuevos páramos del placer.

Cerró sus ojos y tensó su cuerpo en un orgasmo que la recorrió desde la coronilla de la cabeza, hasta el dedo pequeño del pie. Increíble, había sido increíble. Oh, no había imaginado que él fuera un amante tan atento.

Había tenido conversaciones con amigas en las que valoraban la calidad de un amante según las maniobras que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer por tenerlas a ellas a punto antes de la penetración, pero Robert no sólo había conseguido tenerla más que lista, sino que le había dado su primer orgasmo sólo con el preámbulo. Se dejó caer en el sofá con la respiración agitada, viendo aún lucecitas, con una mano en su rubio cabello desparramado, y con deseos de volver a irse con él a ese mundo de donde acababa de venir. Él estaba ocupado desnudándose, y Alice lo miró atentamente mientras rompía el sobre de un preservativo.

Ah, no se había dado cuenta de que, en algún momento, su imaginación había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para imaginarse esta parte de él, pero se había quedado corta.

Él era simplemente hermoso, grande, surcado de venas y largo. Extendió una mano hacia uno de sus brazos, tan duro, y ancho, queriendo decirle que lo encontraba hermoso, perfecto, pero estas palabras no salieron de su boca, aunque parecía que él no las esperaba, y se fue acomodando encima de ella, despacio, poco a poco, hasta que se puso a sí mismo en su entrada y la miró. Sus ojos se conectaron por un momento, y Alice lo sintió entrar suavemente en su interior. Se mordió los labios al sentir cómo se resbalaba hacia dentro, y él empujó hasta quedar completamente empuñado por ella.

—Qué estrecha eres —susurró él en su oído, besándola, dándole tiempo para adaptarse a él.

—Es que… yo… Hace tiempo que…

—Yo tampoco —dijo él, y ella lo miró incrédula. Robert sonrió—. Hace tiempo… que no hago el amor con una mujer—. Ella no le creyó. Tenía mil novias. Bueno, como cuatro, pero tenía mujeres con las que se acostaba regularmente. La mitad de ellas lo odiaba y la otra mitad lo idolatraba, pero todas, sin excepción, obtenían este tipo de atenciones de él.

Debía estar hablando de otra cosa. Él no tenía por qué decir mentiras a estas alturas del partido. Robert la besó en los labios, la mejilla, la punta de la nariz y los párpados. Le decía lo bonita que era, lo suave que era su piel, lo mucho que la deseaba, y ella se fue relajando, abrazándolo con sus piernas, y acoplándose al movimiento que poco a poco él fue iniciando.

—Bonita —decía él—. Eres tan bonita—. Alice cerró sus ojos cuando él empujó duro dentro de ella, acompañando cada embate con palabras, besos, caricias. Alice lo sentía en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, en cada movimiento de entrada, de salida. Cuando se enterraba profundamente en ella y se quedaba varios segundos allí moviéndose sutilmente en círculos para enloquecerla, para provocarla.

Fueron acelerando el ritmo, y ya luego no hubo más palabras, sino sensaciones, sensaciones que iban subiendo de grado junto al calor de sus cuerpos. Pero no era el estilo de Robert Grandchester iniciar una carrera que terminaría pronto, así que cuando vio que ella ya estaba a punto de llegar, salió de su cuerpo y la cambió de posición. Casi llorando,

Alice protestó. Él la puso hábilmente boca abajo, elevó a él sus nalgas y le besó la espalda mientras jugueteaba otra vez con sus dedos en su interior.

—Por favor —rogó ella.

— ¿Por favor qué, hermosa mía? —ella lo buscó con su mano y lo apretó. Robert se curvó sobre ella, piel contra piel, ambos sudorosos, y Alice se giró levemente para buscar sus besos. Él la besó, la mordisqueó y la lamió mientras ella con su mano volvía a ponerlo allí donde lo quería, donde debía estar, y una vez en ese lugar, él empujó duro hacia dentro.

Alice se apoyó contra el sofá, agarrándose con fuerza, pues sentía que saldría disparada de allí en cualquier momento. Había conseguido lo que quería, enloquecerlo, y, con una sonrisa, se dispuso a recibir toda la fuerza de esta pasión que este enorme hombre llevaba dentro. Duro, rápido, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con fuerza.

Alice cerró sus ojos preparándose, pero no fue suficiente. La potencia de este segundo orgasmo la asaltó de manera impetuosa, la hizo gritar, llorar, empujar a su vez. Lo apretó tan duro en su interior que él no pudo volver a salir y se quedó allí, enloquecido, dejando salir de su alma y de su cuerpo todo lo que ella había provocado. Glorioso, pensó él otra vez.

Estar con Alice era simplemente glorioso. Y con este último pensamiento en su mente, volvió a dejarse ir en su orgasmo, apretándola en sus brazos sin llegar a hacerle daño, fundiéndose con ella, porque, no se había dado cuenta, era lo que había querido casi desde que esa lengua larga que tenía había ido en su ataque. Y luego de eso, se derrumbó a un lado, sin llegar a aplastarla, y perdió la conciencia por tres o cuatro minutos.

 _Continuará..._


	7. QUE PASO DESPUÉS 7

_Capítulo 7._

 _Cuando me ames a mí,_

 _El amor será el antídoto del amor_

 _Y él será el puente a cualquier abismo_

 _Tal vez duela, pero tendrá sentido._

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía el amor, repitió Robert en su mente abriendo sus ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo en el sofá. ¿Se había dormido? ¿A dónde se había ido Alice?

Estaba enloqueciendo, y ya había llegado a su límite porque, como era de esperarse por sus ya terribles experiencias, Alice no le correspondía. Estar enamorado ya era bastante malo; si, además, no era correspondido, era grave.

Se sentó frente a su ventana mirando el cielo que aún no había empezado a aclararse lleno de una extraña energía. Se había enamorado, y no sabía si podría conseguir que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Antes no lo consiguió ni con las más hermosas frases, flores, regalos. Antes no pudo mover e inclinar el corazón de una mujer a su favor, pero todas ellas fueron mujeres mal elegidas, malas, como las había llamado Alice. Tal vez él no era el tipo de hombre que a Alice le gustaba; podía ser que ella prefiriera otro de temperamento más llevadero, menos complicado, con un pasado menos horrible, y, sobre todo, que tuviera a las mujeres en general en mejor estima.

Tal vez, tal como decía Terry, ella también quería casarse, una casa bonita, hijos; una vida normal, algo que él no le había propuesto en ningún momento.

Si se examinaba a sí mismo, si era sincero, brutalmente sincero consigo mismo, él no cumplía los requisitos de alguien como ella.

Pero la quería, la quería, la quería.

Le hacía falta, le dolía no tener la libertad para llamarla y simplemente preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo había dormido, qué pensaba, etc. Se puso en pie de nuevo y caminó hacia la cocina.

Tendría que conquistarla, pero de verdad. Tendría que ser para ella todo lo que ella era para él.

No podía dejarla ir, su ausencia y su indiferencia eran dolorosas. Y, mientras, podía hacer algo para aplacar al lado desconfiado de su corazón.

Lamentablemente, si bien sus sentimientos se gobernaban solos y tomaban decisiones por sí mismos, su cabeza le decía que lo que seguía era tomar medidas.

Pero esta vez sería cuidadoso, esta vez, no se precipitaría como un toro sobre la capa roja, sabiendo que tras ella había una lanza que lo esperaba para empalarlo y matarlo.

Se sobó el pecho como si fuese allí donde recibiera dicha lanza, sospechando que no soportaría una vez más este daño.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, notó que ella se estaba comportando como si nada.

Alice lo saludó con profesionalismo, no hubo una mirada detrás de la mirada, ni una sonrisa más que la profesional.

Le leyó sus reuniones del día, confirmó su vuelo y el de Terry para el miércoles a primera hora. Le llevó documentos y cartas que debía leer y firmar.

Todo tan normal y él muriéndose por ella, mirándola fijamente a ver si dejaba caer una sonrisa, una mirada para él como hombre, no sólo como jefe.

Se había puesto una camisa formal, se había recogido el cabello, a la hora del almuerzo tendría una cita con el sastre de Terry, y ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

— ¿Amaneciste bien? —le preguntó en voz baja, y Alice se detuvo en sus movimientos sin mirarlo, luego hizo una mueca y contestó:

—Perfectamente.

— ¿Emma y Ethel estaban bien? —Por supuesto. —Como te fuiste con tanta prisa.

—No es así.

—Alice…

—Sólo dormí cinco horas —dijo ella mirándolo muy seria—, estoy en pie gracias a tres tazas de café. Agradecería su colaboración—. Él dejó salir una risa no muy divertida. Quería reclamarle su comportamiento, quería hacer la típica pregunta: ¿Por qué eres así? Pero no, no caería tan bajo. Se recostó en su sillón y luego de pasarse ambas manos con fuerza por el rostro, se estiró un poco, como un gato, y tomó los documentos que ella le pasaba.

—Estaré sólo tres días fuera —dijo, adoptando de nuevo un tono neutral, distante—. Pero estaré disponible en el teléfono. Ante cualquier eventualidad, podrás comunicarte conmigo.

—De acuerdo.

—Tendré que dejar en tus manos las llaves de mi apartamento —le dijo, y eso la dejó un poco confundida—. Alguien necesitará entrar, y requiero que estés allí para recibirlo, vigilar un poco mientras hace lo que tiene que hacer, y luego podrás volver a tus labores.

Ya tu nombre está inscrito en la seguridad del edificio, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Bien.

—Y si dormiste tan poco anoche…

—Me las arreglaré, el café aquí no es tan malo, lo soportaré—. Él sonrió mirándola.

—Estás hermosa hoy, a pesar de haber dormido tan poco—. Ella hinchó su pecho tomando aire, y Robert se preparó para su regañina por decirle cosas así en horas de trabajo, pero ella se quedó en silencio.

Ni siquiera estaba sonrojada por el piropo.

— ¿Algo más? —era dura, esta mujer.

—Eso es todo —contestó él—, por ahora. Alice salió de la oficina y se sentó de inmediato en su silla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien estaba cerca, así que aguantó, aguantó hasta que ya no estuvo a la vista de esa persona. Se derrumbó en su silla y se cubrió los ojos.

Esto iba a ser difícil, porque cuando él ponía esa carita de decepción el corazón se le arrugaba de inmediato. Definitivamente, era una masoquista. Entre tantos hombres normales, sin pasado y sin fobias hacia las mujeres, ella tenía que elegir al que tenía todos esos defectos.

Se había enredado con él y ahora tratar de zafarse no era efectivo.

Era evidente que él había esperado un trato especial entre los dos después de lo ocurrido anoche, y ella no había podido evitar hacerse la pregunta de cómo sería él en modo dulce y cariñoso. ¿Cómo sería Robert GrandChester tratando de conquistar a una mujer? ¿Cambiaría su tono de voz, su mirada, su sonrisa? ¿Se vería más tranquilo y relajado, y no como si tuviera que cuidarse de cada ser humano que se le acercaba? Y ahora había tenido un atisbo de la verdad, definitivamente, cada vez quedaba menos del ogro que ella había conocido.

Ahora, hasta saludaba a las secretarias que se cruzaban en su camino, las ejecutivas ya no temían hablarle, y hasta lo tuteaban a veces y ya él no las miraba como bichos que se hubiesen subido a sus zapatos.

Pero estaba prohibido; él estaba rotundamente prohibido. Prohibido, prohibido, prohibido, se repitió en su mente mientras ponía en orden la lista de tareas para hoy y se ponía manos a la obra.

Robert cerró la puerta donde había estado asomado vigilando a su secretaria y sus reacciones con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esa máscara de dureza y estoicismo era eso, una máscara.

Ella estaba casi tan afectada como él por lo de anoche, sólo que se obligaba a no demostrarlo, pero una vez a solas, ella dejaba salir un poco de esa frustración. Ah, tenía una esperanza, ahora sólo tenía que saltar esa barrera que ella estaba poniendo. Por qué Alice se resistía tanto cuando era evidente que también sentía algo, era un misterio para él, pero lo sobrepasaría, y estarían juntos a donde esto los llevara.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó una carpeta que tenía documentos para estudiarlos, sin sentarse, sino que los fue leyendo mientras caminaba dando vueltas y a la vez pensaba en qué hacer con Alice. ¿Qué barrera ponía ella? ¿Cuál era su razón? ¿Por qué se resistía? Debía ser algo importante para ella, porque, aunque nunca había sido demasiado presumido con respecto a sí mismo, sabía que, a pesar de sus treinta y cuatro años, era un hombre atractivo, inteligente, y además tenía dinero. Al menos en la superficie, no era tan despreciable.

En cuanto a su personalidad, él era un hombre que creía en ser justo, generoso; se consideraba alguien de palabra, con honor, agradecido con aquellos que le ayudaban…

Reconocía que era difícil de tratar, que tenía poca paciencia y se exasperaba con facilidad, pero con ella era diferente, bueno, muy diferente, y estaba tratando de cambiar eso con todos los demás, ser más accesible, tratando de ponerse siempre en el lugar de esas otras personas.

Si ella se lo pedía, podía ser fiel, muy fiel. De hecho, desde ya lo era.

Ya no quería a otra mujer en su cama más que a Alice Palmer. ¿Y si ella le hablaba de matrimonio? ¿Si la razón era que ella sabía que él consideraba esa unión una trampa, un infierno?

Escuchó voces y risas al otro lado de la puerta que llevaba a la sala de juntas y se asomó, sólo para ver a Terry subiendo a Candy en la mesa, con las manos metidas en su falda, apretándole duro las nalgas mientras ella lo besaba como si se lo quisiera comer.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Terry al verlo, pero Robert no cerró la puerta, sino que se quedó allí mirándolos, Candy roja, se acomodó la ropa y Terry se puso delante de ella para que él no la viera.

— ¿Ya han pasado cuánto, seis, siete meses?

—les preguntó, no molesto, sino con curiosidad—. ¿Y todavía… son así?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Terry con la voz agitada y confundido. Robert se preguntó si acaso tenía fritas las neuronas.

—Los dos… y el sexo.

—Ah…

— ¡No te metas en eso! —reclamó Candy. Robert se encogió de hombros.

—Ustedes casi lo hacen en nuestra sala de juntas, es tu culpa. ¿No te pudiste aguantar? ¿Después de tanto tiempo, sienten que tienen que hacerlo a toda hora? —Terry puso una mano en la boca de Candy cuando esta quiso protestar. Ella no entendía el sentido de las preguntas de Robert, sólo creía que él se estaba burlando, o regañando, pero Terry sí entendió. Le dijo palabras al oído que la tranquilizaron, y luego de un beso, ella salió. Robert siguió en la misma posición, con una mano sobre la manija de la puerta y mirando a su hermano.

Terry tomó aire, se pasó la mano por la nuca y lo miró.

—Sí, todavía es así. Todavía busco espacios a solas para meterle mano a mi mujer. Creo que será así aun luego de diez años. O veinte, yo qué sé.

— ¿Por qué? En diez o veinte años será… ya no tan joven y hermosa—. La sonrisa de Terry se ensanchó.

—Yo tampoco seré tan joven y hermoso. Pero seguro que la querré—. Robert no dijo nada, sólo se lo quedó mirando—. Es porque la amo —explicó Terry—. La adoro. Me muero sin ella, y toda esa cadena de cursilerías. Esa es la razón. Si no amas a tu mujer, pensar en el tiempo con ella es duro, pero cuando la amas, así como yo a Candy, es ansiedad, expectativa y… todo eso.

—Ansiedad y expectativa. Y el sexo no baja de calidad.

—Por el contrario —dijo Terry con una sonrisa traviesa—. Cada vez se pone mejor.

—Interesante.

—Pero sólo se consigue con amor —dijo—. Mutuo. No vale si es uno solo el que ama. Tienen que ser los dos. Es una torre que los dos van construyendo desde adentro y cada vez se hará más alta y más firme, porque ninguno de los dos está interesado en que caiga, y pondrán todo de su parte.

—Candy te odiaba cuando te casaste con ella.

—La conquisté —dijo él muy orondo.

—Sí, eso es fácil de ver—. Él miró a otro lado como si estuviera sopesando las palabras de su hermano menor. Amor, conquista, una torre que no les interesa que se caiga, así que ponen todo de su parte para que sea firme, inexpugnable.

No dijo nada más, y volvió a su oficina con todas esas palabras en su cabeza. Se sentó en el escritorio y sacó su agenda de notas y escribió el nombre de Alice. ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Cómo podía él convertirse justo en el hombre que una mujer como ella podía amar, tanto, que quisiera construir con él esa torre?

En el momento, sonó el intercomunicador.

Era Alice anunciándole a Mark Andrews, y, segundos después, él entró a su oficina.

Robert se puso en pie y caminó hacia él para estrecharle la mano.

— ¿Estoy aquí para un nuevo trabajo, o para continuar con alguno de los antiguos? ¿Tienes pistas nuevas? —Robert meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose ahora terriblemente por haberlo citado aquí. Vaciló. ¿Sería esto traicionar a Alice? Ya había decidido que quería estar con ella, conquistarla, todo eso. ¿Estaba defraudándola al mandar a investigar su pasado, su familia, etc.?

—Me estás asustando —dijo Andrews mirándolo con ceño.

—Se trata de… mis propios miedos asomando su cabeza, y peleando a muerte con… sentimientos.

—Vaya. Eso suena… complicado.

—Lo es. Hay una mujer… No tengo ninguna razón para sospechar de ella, es todo lo puro que alguna vez vi…

—Y tienes miedo de que tanta belleza no sea cierta —entendió Mark cruzándose de brazos. Sin añadir nada más, Robert extendió su mano hacia los muebles para que se sentara. Andrews, al verlo en ese estado, soltó una risita—. Por descartar, hazlo sólo por descartar. Luego, le confiesas que la mandaste a investigar; ella se molestará, pero tendrá que comprender que es lo que hombres ricos y con cierto poder hacen para poder dormir tranquilos. Luego lo recordará como una broma y se acabó.

—No la conoces. Esto podría dañar seriamente… la relación que apenas nace.

—Pero no te deja dormir el pensar que oculta algo.

—No creo que oculte nada. Como te digo… confío en ella.

—Pero…

—Todas las veces que confié, me fue muy mal. —Entiendo—. Robert hizo una mueca, respiró profundo y se puso en pie otra vez.

—Creo que me arriesgaré esta vez. Perdona que te haya hecho venir para nada—. Andrews lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y lo imitó levantándose también.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, como digas—. Andrews caminó a la salida sin decir nada más para tratar de convencerlo. Ya en los pasillos, y mientras Andrews se internaba en el ascensor, Alice se acercó a Robert para entregarle algo que acababa de llegar para él, y comprendió de inmediato quién era la mujer de los tormentos de Robert: su hermosa secretaria. Castillos más fuertes habían caído por menos que esto, quiso reír Andrews. Robert GrandChester se había enamorado, era fácil saberlo con sólo ver cómo la miraba

Alice se detuvo antes de llegar a su casa cuando vio el auto de su jefe estacionado ante su casa. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Se iba a empeñar de verdad con ella? Había oído que cuando un hombre sólo quería sexo de ti lo peor que podías hacer era darle eso precisamente, porque volverían por más.

Al parecer, Robert GrandChester era como esos hombres. Acomodó en sus manos las compras que llevaba sintiéndose terriblemente cansada, y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes. Emma la saludó con un grito, como siempre, y Ethel se acercó para ayudarla con lo que traía en las manos. Él, que había estado sentado en el sofá, se puso en pie también, pero entonces ella caminó a la cocina ignorándolo.

—El tío Robert está aquí —sonrió Emma señalándolo, como si, a pesar de su tamaño, ella no lo hubiese visto.

—Sí, ya me fijé —dijo ella.

— ¡Trajo la cena! —volvió a hablar Emma, y era verdad, había varias bolsas de KFC sobre la mesa auxiliar, y al parecer, sólo la estaban esperando a ella para cenar—. Te demoraste mucho, ¿dónde estabas?

—En el supermercado —contestó ella, y entonces vio a Robert en la cocina, mirándola fijamente—. Hola —lo saludó al fin, y él sonrió.

—Hola. Te ves cansada.

—Lo estoy—. Él se ubicó a su lado, la tomó de los brazos y la sacó de la cocina.

—Entonces, siéntate —le dijo llevándola al sofá—. Ya la cena está hecha, no tienes que estar más tiempo de pie —ella lo miró un poco interrogante, pero él no dijo nada más, sólo volvió a la cocina y se dedicó a organizar él las pocas cosas que había traído. Como si nada, Robert siguió conversando con Emma, mientras ella ponía los platos sobre la pequeña mesa y sacaba de la nevera la botella de Coca-Cola. En pocos minutos, estuvieron sentados y cenando. Alice estaba en silencio, mirándolos hablar, y luego sintió cómo todo su cansancio se acumulaba y quedaba sin energía. Pero todavía quedaban los platos por lavar, sacar la basura…

—Está que se duerme —le susurró Emma a Robert mirando a Alice, que había apoyado su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y masticaba lentamente. Robert sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Robert recogió los platos y los metió en el lavaplatos.

En sólo unos minutos, estuvieron limpios, y Emma, que siempre se hacía la sorda cuando ella le pedía ayuda para secarlos, estuvo allí con él toalla en mano poniéndolos en su lugar. Ajá. Pequeña traidora.

—Ahora, veremos esa película —dijo Robert al finalizar. Alice abrió la boca dispuesta a negarse a ese plan, pero no tuvo fuerzas.

Él había traído la cena y organizado luego la cocina. Habría sido demasiado grosero de su parte rechazarlo ahora. Así que caminó al sofá y los observó otra vez conversar mientras ponían el cd en su viejo reproductor. La elección la había hecho Emma, así que se verían por enésima vez la película de Rapunzel, pero entonces recordó que a él le gustaba el cine infantil, así que también él se divertiría un poco.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese dato de él, y él la pilló sonriendo mientras lo miraba, así que extendió su mano a ella e hizo que se prácticamente se recostara en su hombro. Ethel, a quien la edad la eximía completamente, dijo que se iría a dormir y los dejó a los tres en la sala, y Alice sospechaba que ella misma no terminaría de ver la película, pues los ojos se le cerraban.

No soportó ni quince minutos, y al verla con los ojos cerrados, Robert sonrió y la movió para apoyarla en su hombro. Emma estaba entretenida, así que no vio cuando, además, él besaba sus cabellos y le acariciaba el brazo. Poco más de una hora después, Emma se giró a mirarlo con una ancha sonrisa.

—Ha sido divertido, tío Robert. Ojalá todas las noches fueran así—. Robert sonrió enternecido mirando a la niña.

—Sólo fue pollo frito y películas —dijo, pero ella sonrió como si eso fuera el cielo en la tierra.

—Sólo podemos comer comida de restaurantes en cumpleaños o navidad. Y tía siempre está cansada, siempre se queda dormida en las películas.

—Bueno, yo no me dormí —ella volvió a sonreír, y bostezó estirándose.

— ¿Ya te tienes que ir? —era la manera más educada que había encontrado la niña para despedirlo, pensó él con una sonrisa, y meneó su cabeza negando.

—Esperaré a que tu tía se despierte. Tú puedes irte a tu cama, si quieres.

— ¿Te quedarás solito?

—No hay problema con eso.

— ¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo—. Emma se puso en pie y caminó a él, abrazándolo con sus delgados brazos. —Gracias—. Robert recibió el abrazo sintiéndose conmovido, y miró a la niña pensando en que, si su tía le decía que sí, tampoco a ella le faltaría nada.

—Gracias a ti por querer tanto a Alice y cuidar de ella—. La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo nos tenemos las tres, tenemos que cuidarnos.

—Ahora estoy yo. Y ya sabes que siempre que me necesites —agregó, tocando con su índice la punta de su nariz—, voy a estar ahí —Emma asintió moviendo su cabeza, y luego de darle un beso en la barba, se fue a la habitación. Robert miró de nuevo a Alice, que no había despertado a pesar de la conversación, y se acomodó mejor en el sofá con ella casi sobre su pecho.

No había mejor lugar en el mundo que el aquí y el ahora, pensó con una sonrisa, y suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

Alice despertó de repente, pero se quedó quieta donde estaba. Bajo su oreja, se escuchaba un suave palpitar. Su almohada nunca había hecho ese ruido, ni era tan calentita y cómoda.

Se dio cuenta de que no era su almohada, no la de siempre, y se movió al advertir que había estado encima de Robert todo este tiempo.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó él, despertando también. Un poco desubicada, ella miró en derredor. Las luces estaban apagadas, estaban en la sala, en el sofá, y ella había estado acostada sobre él.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Ah, debe ser la media noche.

— ¿Y sigues aquí? —él bostezó y se estiró. La miró, y en vez de responder, preguntó.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —ella apretó sus labios y miró a otro lado, estiró una mano y encendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

—Discúlpame por haberme dormido.

—No te preocupes, me lo debías —ella lo miró confundida, y él elevó sus cejas—. Ayer te fuiste tan rápido, que no tuvimos tiempo de acurrucarnos un rato—. Eso la hizo sonreír.

—No imaginé que te gustara acurrucarte.

—Parece que no imaginas muchas cosas acerca de mí —reclamó él, lo que la hizo guardar silencio. Robert suspiró—. Pero es verdad; al pie del fuego, y al lado de una hermosa mujer, cualquiera querría acurrucarse.

—Yo no tengo chimenea.

—Tu calefactor estará bien. Lo que importa es la hermosa mujer—. Ella se echó a reír, y Robert notó que ella estaba más relajada ahora que en todo el tiempo que la había conocido, incluso la vio recostarse en el sofá y subir los pies a la pequeña mesa auxiliar del frente. Tal vez pensaba que por tener a Emma y a Ethel al otro lado de la pared estaba a salvo.

—Era por esto que quería venirme a casa pronto. Si no duermo mis horas completas, soy un desastre.

—Y también huías de mí —agregó él, y Alice hizo una mueca—. Entiendo que tengas dudas —ella elevó una ceja—. De verdad, lo entiendo. No soy un hombre muy fácil, admito que tengo mil defectos y…

—No es por ti.

—Oh. ¿Vas a decir la típica frase? ¿No es por ti, es por mí? —ella se mordió los labios. Sí, había estado a punto de decirlo. Pero nunca había sido tan real como ahora.

— ¿Entonces, todo esto… no es sólo por el sexo? Preguntó ella, y Robert hizo una mueca como si se pensara bien la respuesta.

—El sexo está muy bien —dijo, lo que la hizo avergonzarse un poco y mirar a otro lado, pero volvió a encararlo; ella había sido quien mencionara el sexo, después de todo—. Tú y yo hacemos una excelente combinación en ese sentido. ¿No te lo pareció?

—Bueno…

—No seas modesta, mujer. Me hiciste tocar el cielo anoche. Y creo que fui capaz de llevarte también allí… en dos ocasiones—. Ahora ella se había sonrojado—. Y sólo fue una vez. ¿Te imaginas si en vez de irte, te hubieses quedado otro rato más? Pero no es sólo el sexo, Alice. No sólo me gustas —él tomó su mano y la subió a sus labios para depositar un beso en la palma, y de inmediato Alice sintió que ese beso enviaba señales a todos los lugares de su cuerpo—. No sólo te encuentro la mujer más atractiva sobre la tierra. Me haces pensar en bondad y bienestar cada vez que estoy contigo—. Ella elevó su mano libre a él y acarició su barba crecida dejando salir el aire.

—Tú también me gustas…

—Lo sabía —sonrió él muy orgulloso de sí mismo. —Y también quiero pegarte con algo en la cabeza a veces—. Él se echó a reír. Y la risa de él fue como algo hipnótico, algo capaz de transmitirle felicidad y, repitiendo las palabras de él, bondad y bienestar. Sin pensarlo mucho, se movió a él y besó su boca.

Él no perdió el tiempo, sino que la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre él, respondiendo a su beso, abrazándola, y Alice otra vez se sintió seducida y mimada a partes iguales. Este hombre era cosa seria, pensó, siempre que la tocaba, su cerebro se iba de vacaciones.

Los besos de él bajaron a su garganta y su pecho. Quiso alejarlo, detenerse aquí. La cabeza otra vez trataba de hacerle ver que, esto que estaba ocurriendo no debía continuar, pero su cuerpo y su corazón eran enemigos tan formidables, que la razón no pudo vencer.

—Oh, Robert … —susurró ella, y a él le encantó escuchar su nombre en sus labios, como un jadeo.

—Si eres capaz de sentir todo esto —dijo él acercándola más a su cuerpo, metiendo las manos por debajo de su blusa—, es que no está mal. Vamos en el camino correcto.

—Esto podría meternos en problemas —dijo ella—. De verdad, Robert.

—Seguro que sí. El amor nunca viene solo.

— ¿El amor? —preguntó ella quedándose absolutamente quieta encima de él, con la respiración agitada, mirándolo fijamente. Él sonrió encogiéndose de un hombro.

—Podría llegar a ser. ¿No crees? —Alice cerró sus ojos. ¿Y qué dirás cuando te veas traicionado?, quiso preguntarle.

El amor no traiciona, el amor no hace daño.

—Pero el trabajo… —susurró, como quien se aferra a un clavo ardiendo.

—No sería ni la primera, ni la última vez que un jefe y su secretaria tienen una relación, y ya te prometí una vez que esta no sería una causa de despido, sino que, en caso de que se arruinara, de que no funcionara, serías movida a otro departamento donde no tengas que verme—. Ella siguió sin sonreír—. Aunque yo creo que sí funcionará, porque si me gustas y te gusto, los dos pondremos de nuestra parte para que así sea—. Ella lo miró elevando sus cejas, un poco admirada por sus palabras, y él se echó a reír—. Eso es lo que dice mi hermano que sucede —dijo. Alice siguió sentada en su regazo, rodeándole las caderas con sus muslos, con las manos en sus pectorales y la sensación de sus besos que perduraba sobre su boca y su piel. Él le estaba proponiendo una relación, le estaba pidiendo que salieran. Y hasta algo más. Él, que hasta donde había visto, era un hombre que no se enredaba con mujeres sencillas como ella, que no tenía sólo una novia a la vez, sino varias; que seguro que nunca involucraba sus sentimientos con ninguna.

Ya se le había declarado de una manera muy singular anoche, y ella misma había comprobado que eran compatibles en muchos sentidos. Lo deseaba, y era más que evidente que él la deseaba a ella, tenía la prueba de eso palpitando bajo ella.

Pero ella tenía una tarea que cumplir, algo que haría que él se molestara demasiado con ella. Algo que la haría alejarse, y tener que irse lejos después iba a ser duro. Recibir su odio, luego de haber estado así a su lado, la destrozaría.

—Si es por las otras mujeres… —volvió a hablar él— ya no me interesan. Te darás cuenta de que dejarán de llamarme, y sólo estaré contigo.

Si es por mi manera de ser…

—No tiene nada que ver con todo eso, Robert.

—Entonces hay algo. ¿Qué es? —Ah, cómo desearía poder contarle, poder recostarse en él en este asunto, así como ahora. Pasarle a él todas sus cargas, dejarlo todo en sus manos. Pero no podía. Podía ser que Robert GrandChester fuera capaz de perdonarle la traición, el que estuviese pasando información a gente enemiga a sus espaldas, pues ella había estado bajo amenaza.

Si le contaba ahora todo, había una posibilidad de que la ayudara.

Una pequeña, pero existía. ¿Podía ella poner a Emma, Ethel y a Nathan en riesgo por esa posibilidad? ¿Podía apostarlo todo a la comprensión de un hombre que hasta ahora se había mostrado implacable con la gente que lo traicionaba? ¿Podía ella, de verdad, ser un caso diferente? Él había metido a Nathan en la cárcel, y no lo había escuchado por más que le había rogado.

No leyó sus cartas, no recibió a sus abogados.

Ni siquiera viendo que su mujer había sido asesinada, que su hija había quedado huérfana, Robert GrandChester se había condolido, ni dado el beneficio de la duda. Y con Nathan él nunca fue especial, lo trató sólo como alguien que se había hecho cercano. ¿Cuánto más se enfurecería con ella, a quien le estaba abriendo su corazón? Él había cambiado, sí, pero eran tres vidas, y la suya misma, la que dependían de sus decisiones. Y si bien ahora estaban bajo amenaza, tenía la esperanza de que esta pesadilla acabara pronto. Estaba trabajando duro para eso.

En poco tiempo, nadie sabría nada de ella; ni esos asesinos, ni los GrandChester, y hasta aquí llegaría todo. Un tic-tac empezó a resonar en su cabeza, haciéndole pensar que el tiempo se iba, avanzaba dejándola atrás. En el futuro, cuando estuviera sola y sin nombre, recordaría estas horas con este hombre, sus discusiones y sus besos.

Lo bien que se sintió a su lado a pesar de saberlo tan imperfecto; más un ogro que un príncipe, y si algo era real, era que las mujeres siempre buscábamos príncipes para ser felices.

Ésta, estaba destinada a ser una relación que acabaría muy mal. No veía la manera en que pudiera salir ilesa de esto.

Él le gustaba, pero lo conocía, conocía su baja capacidad de perdón, su alta experiencia guardando rencor.

—Si alguna vez te fallara —le susurró—, quiero que sepas que no fue con intención. Que, si en mi mano estuviera, yo…

—él la tomó de los hombros y la separó de sí para mirarla a los ojos.

—Los seres humanos tendemos a fallar.

— ¿Y tú… eres bueno perdonando?

—Él la miró muy serio, sin responder, pero eso era una respuesta en sí misma. Robert dejó caer su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá y respiró profundo. Alice se bajó de encima de él y se sentó a su lado sintiéndose triste, muy triste.

—Es tarde —dijo él—. Debes dormir tus ocho horas para que mañana no estés durmiéndote en las esquinas —eso le hizo sonreír, y Robert se inclinó a ella y le besó los labios.

—Mañana seguiremos hablando.

—Mañana…

—Le pagarás a una niñera para que cuide de Emma mientras tú y yo salimos.

—Robert…

—Me iré de viaje, mujer. Estaré varios días sin verte—. Ella volvió a tocarle el rostro, y, sonriendo, se dejó besar otra vez por él.

—Sí, está bien.

— ¿Ves que todo es más fácil cuando dices que sí?

—No te confíes, no siempre será así —él volvió a reír, volvió a besarla, y al fin, se levantó del sofá y caminó a la puerta. Se puso su parka y salió a la calle, fría y silenciosa, siendo consciente de que ella no había aceptado tener una relación con él. Pero le daría tiempo para pensárselo. Iba a ser paciente.

Entró a su auto y lo encendió a la vez que recordaba su pregunta de si era capaz de perdonar. ¿Si Alice lo traicionaba, de la forma que fuera, él la perdonaría?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ella no era capaz de traicionarlo, fue lo que pensó. Ella era buena. Ella era diferente. ¿Y si, por cosas de la vida, algo sucedía, y Alice de verdad, de verdad, lo traicionaba?

Dolía pensarlo, pero entonces, él ya no podría volver a confiar en ella. No podría volver a mirarla como antes hacía. No, no la perdonaría, fue su respuesta.

Lo había sabido desde antes. Era un hombre que no repartía perdón. Ni aunque fuera Alice, no podría. Y entonces el corazón le dolió sólo de pensarlo.

Ya. Para. Eso no va a suceder. Y, respirando profundo, puso el auto en marcha y se fue. El martes fue un día ocupado; reuniones, listas de tareas, más reuniones, y Alice no pudo evitar sentirse un poco agitada. No era la primera vez que él viajaba desde que trabajaba para los GrandChesrer, pero sí la primera vez que sintió que lo extrañaría fuertemente.

Hacia la noche, llamó a Ethel y le informó que no pasaría la noche en casa.

Él no había dicho que la tendría ocupada toda la noche, pero conociéndolo, y conociéndose, sabía que así terminaría siendo.

La niñera llegaría hacia las ocho, les prepararía de comer, y estaría en casa hasta que ella llegara. Era un gasto extra, pero a Alice no le importó mucho.

Cuando oscureció, y todo el personal empezó a irse ya a sus casas, se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que él saliera de su última reunión.

Lo vio salir cansado, lo mismo que su hermano, que, sin reparar mucho en ella, simplemente se despidió y se fue a su casa con su mujer, que también lo había estado esperando.

—Si estás muy cansado…

—No demasiado —dijo él tomando su mano. Alice no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados, esperando que nadie viera sus manos unidas—. ¿Temes que alguien nos vea? —le preguntó.

—No sé —contestó ella—, alguien podría decirle a mi jefe que tienes un amorío con alguien de la empresa—. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Tu cabeza rodaría por eso. —Estoy segurísima.

— ¿Puedo pedirte que me acompañes al apartamento? No he hecho aún mi maleta, y si no lo hago ahora…

—No hay problema. Vamos a tu apartamento; así, de paso, lo conozco—. Él le besó la mano y le sonrió. Aprovechó la soledad del ascensor para besarla, y caminaron a prisa al auto.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —él la miró elevando una ceja.

— ¿Qué tan personal?

— ¿Has estado casado alguna vez? —Robert frunció el ceño.

—No.

— ¿A punto de casarte? —no contestó, y Alice suspiró—. Yo sí —dijo—. En la universidad.

— ¿Tuviste un prometido?

—Algo así. Teníamos planes juntos. Ya sabes, graduarnos, trabajar, comprar una casa…

— ¿Y qué pasó? —Alice suspiró.

—Llegó Emma. Tuve que dejar la universidad, y yo dejé de ser la chica que le ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños para convertirme en una carga doble.

—Maldito—. Ella sonrió mirándolo.

—En cierta forma tenía razón.

—No lo justifiques, era un maldito egoísta. Odio a esas personas que no son capaces de ver a nadie más sino a sí mismos, sus propios intereses, sus planes.

—Pero tienes que admitir que tenía razón… Un niño… es una carga. Una carga preciosa, pero carga al fin—. Él meneó su cabeza negando.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Lo mismo pudo haber pensado mamá de Aidan, y él sí que habría sido llamado una carga. Pero no lo pensó, y salvó su vida. Tú salvaste la de Emma… —él estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se contuvo, y Alice le tomó la mano alentándolo—. Una vez pensé en casarme —dijo al fin, sin mirarla—. Su nombre era Sheila. Estaba muy enamorado. Pero… ella… no sólo me fue infiel, sino que, además, abortó a mi hijo—. Alice no pudo con tanta información, y dejó salir un quejido de sorpresa, que cubrió con ambas manos, pero había sido demasiado tarde, él la estaba mirando—. Era suyo, y era mío, pero ella lo mató porque lo consideró una carga, una… molestia.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Robert!

—Para mí, ella había sido, hasta ese día, la mujer más hermosa, más buena, más… Pensaba que era perfecta, incluso… descuidé un poco los propósitos de encontrar a mis hermanos por estar embelesado con ella. Luego no pude sino considerarme un estúpido—. Él respiró profundo, y maniobró para internarse en la zona de parqueo de un edificio de apartamentos de lujo. Una vez afuera, ella le tomó la mano y se recostó en su hombro. Podía intuir que esto aún le dolía, y entendía, entendía tantas cosas acerca de él. Caminaron juntos hasta los ascensores, y lo vio meter una pequeña llave y pulsar el botón del último piso.

—Supongo que jamás la perdonaste.

— ¿Lo habrías hecho tú?

—No lo creo. —No tuve tiempo para hacerle pagar, de todos modos. Murió en un hospital. El matasanos que le practicó el aborto la dejo muy mal, y murió de mil infecciones—. Alice no pudo sino sentirse mal por tan trágico destino. Pero ella misma se lo había buscado, había matado a su bebé, y en el proceso, a sí misma. Lo miró fijamente, y él apretaba sus dientes a la vez que recordaba todo aquello.

— ¿Hace mucho de eso? —le preguntó.

—Más de diez años.

— ¿Pero no lo has olvidado aún? —él suspiró y la miró.

—Digamos que eso me dejó… marcas.

—Y no es para menos—. Él la miró sonriendo, y se inclinó un poco para besar su frente.

—Pero ya no lo recuerdo tanto.

—Es por eso que te gustan los niños, ¿verdad? Piensas en tu hijo que no nació —él sonrió un poco triste.

—Sí. Creo que lo habría hecho bien; si ella, luego de tenerlo, me dice que no lo quiere, yo lo habría aceptado, y lo habría criado como todo un GrandChester—. Alice sonrió. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, desembocando en un enorme apartamento, que estaba, después de todo, bastante vacío. No había muchos muebles, ni se veía demasiado acogedor.

Sin embargo, su arquitectura sí que era digna de ver. Ocupaba todo el piso superior, y la sala principal era tan amplia como una cancha de tenis.

No había cuadros en las paredes, sólo unos escasos muebles con tapiz de cuero, equipos electrónicos para música y video, y una enorme y amplia chimenea donde seguro cabía de pie. Los ventanales eran amplios, enmarcados en muros que llevaban una línea quebrada a lo largo de toda esa cara del edificio, y desde donde ella estaba, se podía apreciar la ciudad, ya que las persianas estaban corridas; el piso, de madera oscura, brillaba por la cera, y la cocina le daba un toque de hogar que le hizo recordarle al dueño de este lugar. Parecía muy austero, muy poco acogedor, pero no era sino que lo conocieras, que te acercaras, y una vez hecho eso, te enamorabas de Robert. Se asustó ante ese pensamiento. Ella no podía enamorarse de… Qué diablos, ya lo estaba.

Por más que se negara a sí misma, y se recordara las razones por las que esto era una locura, ya estaba enamorada de él. Un ogro como él, había conseguido abrir ante ella las capas de su corazón, y le había mostrado que éste era de oro. Y se sintió afortunada, afortunada porque él estaba aquí con ella, y no con otra; contándole sus historias a ella, haciendo todo por conquistarla a ella.

—Si quieres esperar aquí, mientras yo…

— ¿No quieres que prepare algo de cenar? —le preguntó girándose a él con una nueva luz en su mirada. Él se iba de viaje mañana, estaría fuera de su vista varios días, y desde ya empezaba a extrañarlo.

—No te traje para que me cocinaras —contestó él—. Tengo una reservación en un restaurante, y…

—No me importa quedarme aquí —sonrió ella. Robert la miró analítico.

— ¿Seguro? Es un buen restaurante el que reservé.

—Seguro. Podremos ir después, cuando regreses de tu viaje —ella estaba planeando salidas con él en un futuro cercano, notó Robert, y sonrió. —Vale, si no es problema para ti. Llamaré pidiendo un domicilio… —ella se había movido rápido, y ahora se estaba asomando a su refrigerador. Tuvo que caminar a ella para detenerla—. No muevas un dedo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Tú anoche cocinaste para mí. —Sólo fue KFC —ella le sonrió de modo provocativo, y, recostándose en su pecho, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Y luego lavaste los platos, ¿recuerdas? Incluso te ocupaste de Emma, viendo una película con ella, y me dejaste dormir en tu hombro por varias horas. Anda, ve a hacer tu maleta —lo empujó suavemente en dirección a su habitación y se giró a mirar de nuevo en el refrigerador—. La cena estará lista en menos de nada. Veo que tienes de todo aquí.

—Eres extraña —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Por qué? Ya sabes que no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres—. Él sonrió.

—No, y es lo que más me gusta de ti—. Dichas estas palabras, se acercó de nuevo a ella, la tomó del cuello y la besó, y Alice respondió a su ardor y ansia rodeándolo con sus brazos. Cuando el beso paró, él la miró entre sorprendido y extasiado.

—Ve a hacer la maleta —le sonrió ella, y se dio la vuelta para ocuparse de la preparación de los alimentos. Robert caminó a su habitación con una sonrisa de aturdimiento en el rostro. Ese beso sí que prometía cosas. Respiró profundo y se metió en su habitación a hacer la dichosa maleta. Fue una velada hermosa, pensaron ambos después. Mientras comían, siguieron contándose cosas de su vida personal, detalles que ninguno de los dos le había contado a otro ser humano antes.

Alice le contó cómo había sido su relación con su madre, y luego, cómo había tenido que irse a vivir con su padre. Aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de no decir el nombre de Nathan. Él, a su vez, le hizo una especie de conteo de todas las novias que había tenido hasta el momento, y cómo le había ido con cada una. Alice pensó entonces que ese rencor que tenía hacia las mujeres era más que justificado.

Luego pensó que también ella le rompería el corazón, y se entristeció mucho. Después de comer, él la llevó a su habitación, y allí la desnudó, y la besó por todas partes, la acunó entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor. Era increíble, pensó Alice, desnuda bajo él, aferrada a su cuello mientras él entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Nunca había gozado tanto del sexo, nunca se había desinhibido tanto.

—Oh, Alice —susurró él en su oído, y Alice supo que todo esto no era gracias ella misma, a su experiencia o habilidad, sino que se debía a él. Porque él era diferente, porque él era Robert GrandChester, sacaba todo su potencial, la llevaba a otras alturas. Siento que me quieres, pensó ella con los ojos humedecidos, al borde del orgasmo. Por favor, no me odies tanto luego.

Esta vez sí se quedaron acurrucados. Saciados en todas las maneras en que dos personas podían estarlo, se quedaron allí, abrazados y desnudos en la enorme cama de Robert. Él la abrazaba desde atrás, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos como si en cualquier momento se fuera a esfumar, mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de lo que había sido otra increíble sesión de sexo. No era sólo sexo, recordó con una sonrisa, era algo más. Se movió un poco, pero él apretó el agarre, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—No me iré a ningún lado —dijo.

—La experiencia me dice que puede que sí.

—No tengo ganas de irme —aclaró ella, y él permitió que se moviera. Alice se puso de frente a él para observarlo bien. Sus azules ojos se veían más puros que nunca, y ella metió sus dedos entre la melena Clara, completamente despeinada. Qué hermoso era, y desnudo, era simplemente perfecto.

Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, duro, armonioso. Antes pensó que jamás le gustaría un hombre tan grande; ciertamente, su ex novio no tenía nada parecido a Robert, pero estaba descubriendo que le gustaba abrazarlo y que él fuera duro bajo la ropa, y fuerte no sólo para destapar un frasco.

Él era bello de manera muy varonil, con su barba crecida, pero bien recortada, y su cabello largo no le restaba para nada en su masculinidad.

— ¿Por qué te gusta el cabello largo? —él sonrió.

—No es que me guste.

—Oh. ¿Y entonces?

—Me lo cortaré el día que encuentre y encierre al asesino de mis padres —Alice frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Lo juraste sobre su tumba?

—Algo así. — ¿Y la barba entra en esa promesa? —él asintió moviendo su cabeza. Alice sonrió, y se acercó más para abrazarlo y subir una pierna sobre su muslo—. A mí me gusta —le dijo—. Tu barba y tu cabello me gustan mucho—. Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Me has mandado a atarme el cabello cien veces, y me criticas por…

—Sí, sí, sí, lo sé. Pero me encanta tal como eres ahora. No cambiaría nada de ti.

—Es lo más bonito que me has dicho jamás.

—¿Es así?

—Tú también eres muy hermosa —dijo él apretando suavemente la piel de su cintura—. Me encanta tu piel, lo suave que es, y que toda tú eres muy natural. Te he visto sin gota de maquillaje y eres tan bonita…

—Gracias —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sólo pienso que unos kilitos más no te vendrían mal. Engorda conmigo—. Ella se echó a reír.

—Tardarías mucho en engordar. No tienes nada de grasa bajo la piel. ¿Te ejercitas mucho?

—En la escuela jugaba fútbol —le contó él aún con la mano en la cintura y haciendo círculos de manera distraída sobre su abdomen—. Luego, peleaba.

— ¿Peleabas? —Para vivir —explicó él—. Después que murieron papá y mamá, estuve varios meses en un centro de acogida, y al salir, no tenía medio de vida. Nadie me ayudó, nadie me dio un trabajo digno, así que tuve que reventarme a golpes para vivir—. Alice tragó saliva como cada vez que él contaba algo acerca de su vida luego de la muerte de sus Padres—. Practiqué Muay Thai durante varios años —siguió él—, así que me acostumbré a estar activo físicamente, y ahora sólo me mantengo. Por qué. ¿También te gusta? —preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que elevaba sólo una ceja. Alice volvió a reír y lo abrazó suspirando.

— ¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres? —preguntó en un susurro, tocando una de sus tetillas chatas. —Richard y Ellynor GrandChester —contestó él—. Sólo tenían cuarenta y cuatro y cuarenta y seis años cuando murieron.

—Tan jóvenes. —Nos hicieron creer por mucho tiempo que fue sólo un asalto, así que cuando me metí en el bajo mundo y peleaba, buscaba al asesino—. Alice se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. No fue un asalto —le confirmó Robert —, fueron asesinados por un motivo particular, pero han pasado muchos años y seguimos sin saber quién y por qué—. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, y Robert respiró profundo dejándose consolar. Por primera vez alguien lo estaba haciendo.

—Me duele pensar en ti en esa época —dijo ella con el rostro pegado a su pecho—. Solo, furioso, dolido y triste…

—Fue una época bastante oscura.

—Y la que era tu novia, y debió ser tu luz, sólo te hundió más en la oscuridad.

—Sheila ya no me importa —aseguró él—. Ni lo que hizo; fue hace ya mucho tiempo—. Ella no dijo nada, pero pensaba exactamente lo contrario. Él todavía la recordaba con rencor. Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, y pegó sus labios a su piel dándole un beso sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Sabes, hay otra razón por la que te admiro —dijo él con voz sonriente, y ella lo miró interrogante—. A ti también te pasaron cosas malas, pero tú, a diferencia de mí, sigues siendo buena —ella sonrió.

—Tú eres bueno.

—No, no lo soy. Tiendo a ser… bastante egoísta.

—El compartir se aprende, y tú eres buen material. Podrías empezar conmigo, y compartirme un poco de tus conocimientos en ese estilo de pelea, por si alguna vez necesito defensa personal.

—Yo seré tu defensa personal —aseguró él moviéndose y volviendo a ponerse encima de ella. —Seguro que sí —rio ella—. Y la razón de mi agotamiento.

—Oh, estás derrochando piropos hoy—. Él atacó su cuello a besos que parecían mordiscos, y Alice gritó encantada. Y de repente sus gritos de risa y diversión cesaron. Él le había tomado el muslo con un fuerte brazo y ahora entraba en ella, y todo ese proceso ella lo disfrutó centímetro a centímetro.

Él era perfecto, pensó cuando lo tuvo todo dentro, mientras se adaptaba otra vez a él, y lo apretaba con fuerza con sus músculos interiores. Su cuerpo siempre estaba presto para recibirlo, se humedecía a la velocidad de la luz, y las sensaciones se repartían por todo su cuerpo y su piel. Hasta el dedo chiquito del pie estaba disfrutando con esto. Ella no se quedó quieta, sino que puso su mano sobre una de sus nalgas prietas y redonditas. Qué trasero tenía el condenado.

—Tan hermosa —susurraba él, y ella sonrió, y se quejó, y jadeó cuando él se movió. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía verlo, a él, entrar y salir de su cuerpo. A su cuerpo, recibirlo con alegría, llorar porque se alejaba, y volver a recibirlo. Él se estaba moviendo despacio. Ahora que ambos estaban saciados, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar lentamente de esto. No había afanes, nadie los esperaba afuera.

El mundo se había reducido a esta cama y a ellos dos. No había nada más. Robert se movió y le tomó ambas rodillas pegándolas a su pecho, entrando más profundamente en ella, y Alice abrió grandes los ojos, pues casi lo sentía en su útero. Con sus dedos grandes, empezó a estimular su clítoris, y Alice empezó a ver estrellitas otra vez. En pocos minutos, ella sintió de nuevo ese maravilloso calor invadirla, haciendo que su columna se envarara, aferrándose a cualquier cosa de la que podía asirse; la sábana, la cama, él… y dejó de nuevo que esto tan delicioso explotara dentro con toda la fuerza que traía. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, con la respiración entrecortada, él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, como si el que se hubiese corrido fuera él, y volvió a moverla para ponerla en otra posición y entrar en ella.

—Dios, hombre —rogó ella, pero no sabía si era por la expectativa de otro orgasmo, o porque estaba admirada de su resistencia. Ahora estaba con la cara enterrada en el colchón y el trasero levantado hacia él, tan expuesta, y él la besó y la lamió antes de entrar en su cuerpo, enloqueciéndola, haciendo que llorara de la misma dicha.

—Otro —dijo él cuando ella volvió a venir de su cielo, con una lágrima ya seca en las sienes, con su cuerpo enrojecido, cubierto de sudor, los miembros desmadejados, sin fuerza. ¿Otro?, se preguntó. ¿Había oído bien? Sí, había oído bien.

Él se fue muy temprano al día siguiente, y Alice quedó sola en el ático, agotada y complacida en varios niveles. Se quedó allí, en su cama, remoloneando un rato, disfrutando aún del aroma a él que había en las sábanas y almohadas, deleitándose al estar rodeada de sus cosas, por la confianza que había tenido él al dejarla aquí sola, en su espacio personal.

Un hombre que tenía cosas que esconder jamás habría hecho algo así, pensó, y eso sólo podía hacerla sonreír. Pero el día empezó a aclarar y tuvo que hacer conteo de todas las razones por las que debía ponerse en pie, hasta que encontró fuerzas y salió de la deliciosa cama de Robert.

Ya quería que regresara. Ya lo estaba extrañando mucho. Quería verlo otra vez, quería seguir siendo testigo de su cambio, de la manera en que iba convirtiéndose en un hombre absolutamente deseable, tanto por dentro, como por fuera.

Cuando ya estaba vestida y tomaba su bolso, vio sobre un mueble unas llaves y las reconoció. Eran las de la casa de los padres de Robert, y el corazón se le arrugó un poco. Robert había estado amargado mucho tiempo no sólo por el daño que le habían hecho las mujeres de su pasado, sino también por la muerte de sus progenitores.

Habían sido asesinados, y ella no podía sino entender su obsesión por encontrar al culpable.

Ellynor y Richard … tan jóvenes y necesitados por sus tres hijos. Suspiró y salió al fin del ático y tomó un taxi que la llevara a su casa; Robert le había dejado dinero para que pudiera darse ese lujo, y luego de ir a casa, ver a Emma y llevarla a la escuela, estuvo toda la mañana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que sus compañeros de trabajo confundieron, pues pensaban que se debía a la ausencia del ogro. No podían estar más equivocados.

—Te ves bien —la saludó Candy encontrándosela en los pasillos, y Alice le sonrió.

—Sí, estoy muy bien.

—Oooh, le dijiste que sí — Es por eso que me caes bien —el teléfono celular de Alice empezó a sonar, y Candy se despidió de ella prometiéndole salir a comer juntas en alguna ocasión. Alice sonrió preguntándose Candy aceptaría ir a sitios donde no tuviera que gastar más de diez dólares. Se pegó el teléfono a la oreja y de inmediato perdió todo el color.

La llamaban desde un número desconocido, pero esa voz era inconfundible.

—Se te está acabando el tiempo, preciosura —dijo la voz—. Estás agotando mi paciencia. Alice respiró profundo varias veces, tragó saliva y se internó en la oficina de Robert para poder hablar tranquila. Había buscado,

Dios sabía que había buscado por todas partes lo que le habían pedido. Desde aquella vez que la habían visto bailar con Robert, le habían dado una nueva tarea, la última, según ellos, y era encontrar un documento que al parecer tenía mucho valor. Pero no sabía nada más, no le habían dicho gran cosa, ni los nombres que debían estar en ese documento, ni la fecha en que fue firmado, nada, y ella estaba a ciegas, buscando un gato negro dentro de un cuarto oscuro.

—La información que tengo actualmente es demasiado vaga. Robert tiene miles de documentos en su poder —se justificó ella llenándose de valor—. Podría ser cualquiera, podría ya haberlo tenido en mis manos y, aun así, haberlo pasado por alto. Tienen que ser más específicos, decirme, al menos, una fecha, qué tipo de papel es, para poder…

—No estoy autorizado para darte más detalles.

—Pues dígale a… su jefe, que no podré ayudarlos si no me dan más información.

Gary Chapman cortó la llamada y caminó varios pasos por el bar en el que estaba, buscando a su jefe, que estaba rodeado de mujeres solamente, lo que indicaba que se le podía hablar.

Era un hombre joven al que Gary admiraba. Había conseguido mucho poder en las calles de Chicago, y tenía muchos otros negocios como este donde se vendía muchas cosas además de licor y mujeres.

—Tenemos un problema con la gatita —le dijo acercándose con cautela. Si bien era alguien a quien admiraba, también le temía. El jefe lo miró con pereza, soltando el humo de su cigarro.

— ¿Qué problema? —Dice que necesita más información acerca del asunto que le pedimos. Que no ha podido avanzar.

—Oh… —el jefe le dio otra calada a su cigarro y miró lejos por un momento—. Los GrandChester están de viaje ahora mismo—dijo él como para sí—. Estarán tres días fuera. ¿Y nuestra querida amiga osa ponerse quisquillosa?

—Dice que no puede encontrarlo porque no sabe con exactitud lo que buscamos—. Él hombre sonrió de manera muy desagradable.

—Ella tiene razón, de todos modos —dijo—. Dile que en cualquier momento le hacemos llegar la información, que esté atenta. Alice estuvo por largo rato mortalmente pálida, como cada vez que esas personas se comunicaban con ella. Siempre que hablaba con ellos, terminaba enferma, con náuseas, y tenía que repetirse una y mil veces que todo saldría bien, que ella escaparía. Era un mantra que lograba centrarla de nuevo, en ocasiones.

— ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Robert por teléfono al final de la tarde.

Ella iba ya llegando a su casa, con paso apurado, sintiendo frío no sólo en el exterior, sino dentro de su alma.

Respiró profundo y dejó que su cálida voz se introdujera en toda aquella frialdad.

—Todo está bien —contestó ella mirando en derredor—. Sólo que tú no estás —se le escuchó sonreír.

—Estaré de vuelta el sábado, y entonces te llevaré a ti y a Emma a dar un paseo el fin de semana. Tengo una propiedad en las afueras de Chicago, y aunque hace frío, la chimenea es enorme y hay espacio para hacer de todo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Eso suena muy bien.

— ¡Tía! —exclamó Emma al verla, abrazándola como siempre.

— ¿Apenas llegas a casa? —Sí, tuve cosas que hacer—. Se escuchó la voz de Terry que llamaba a Robert, y él tuvo que despedirse.

—Te echo de menos —le dijo él, y Alice sintió un vuelco en su estómago.

—También yo —contestó con timidez, y luego de escucharse la risa de Robert, y de despedirse, cortó la llamada.

— ¿Hablabas con el tío Robert? —preguntó Emma, y Alice le sonrió en respuesta.

—Dice que este fin de semana nos llevará de paseo.

— ¡Sí! —celebró la niña, y en el momento, se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Alice se asomó para mirar, y se quedó allí, clavada en el piso, completamente aterrorizada.

—Emma, quédate aquí —le dijo a la niña—. No vayas a salir, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué pasa, tía?

—Sólo quédate aquí —Alice volvió a salir de la casa y se abrazó a sí misma ajustándose mejor el abrigo que llevaba. Ante su pequeño jardín estaba nada más ni nada menos que el otro jefe. No había mandado a Gary, había venido él mismo. ¿Pensaba deshacerse de ella hoy mismo? ¿Estaría rodeada su casa? Miró hacia la casa, viendo la carita de Emma asomada por la ventana, y le hizo señas para que se alejara. Ellos podían perfectamente acabarla aquí, y deshacerse de su cuerpo de tal manera que jamás fuera encontrado, y entonces, Ethel y Emma estarían solas y desamparadas para siempre.

—U-usted… aquí —tartamudeó ella quedando a varios pasos de distancia. No era un hombre demasiado mayor, debía estar en la treintena, pero la vida de excesos y trasnochos que seguramente había llevado lo habían avejentado bastante. Además, tenía mal gusto para vestir, pues no combinaba bien los colores, a pesar de que usara ropa costosa; siempre tenía en la boca un cigarro, y llevaba anillos y tatuajes en los dedos.

—La hermosa Alice Palmer —dijo el hombre metiéndose la mano libre del cigarro en uno de los bolsillos—. Me dijeron que quieres que te demos más detalles acerca de lo que buscamos para que nos puedas ayudar—. Alice apretó sus dientes. Él hacía sonar aquello como si fuera ella la ansiosa por saber más—. Aunque yo creo que es sólo una excusa.

—Es verdad —dijo Alice, aunque tenía la garganta apretada—. No sé qué estoy buscando exactamente. Eso podría tomarme… mucho tiempo—. El hombre dio varios pasos hacia ella, y Alice tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no retroceder. Miró en derredor lo más disimuladamente posible como si esperara ver a todo un contingente de hombres apuntarle con sus armas, pero él estaba solo allí de pie. Por supuesto, los demás hombres estaban en el auto, y él estaba usando esta estrategia para demostrarle que ella sólo era un insecto que él podía aplastar en cualquier momento.

—Estoy disgustado contigo —dijo él—. Me hiciste venir hasta aquí para darte mis advertencias, estoy muy molesto, Alice.

—Yo… lo siento —él le dio una larga calada a su cigarro, y se acercó otro paso más.

—Estaba contento porque lograste meterte en la cama de Robert GrandChester—la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa desagradable—. No eres el tipo de mujer que a él suele gustarle, por eso me sorprendió, y me alegré. Mi topo en la cama de GrandChester. ¡Como mandado del cielo! Pero se han pasado los días, las semanas, y… no hay resultados.

—Como le dije… no sé exactamente qué buscan —quiso llorar ella—. Me dieron muy pocas pistas, y…

—Buscas la promesa de compraventa de una casa —le dijo él al fin, mirándola con la misma sonrisa desagradable—, firmado hace diecisiete años. Verás el apellido GrandChester allí, obviamente.

—Una promesa de…

—Sí, lo que oíste. — ¿Y quién es el otro que firmó? —él hizo una mueca evasiva.

—Lo sabrás cuando veas el papel. Sólo necesitas saber que los hermanos GrandChester no saben de su existencia, así que no tendrás que buscar en cajas fuertes, ni sitios que estén bajo su vigilancia. Ese papel podría estar… en cualquier lugar.

—No… no entiendo —dijo Alice, confundida—. Si ellos fueron los que firmaron, ¿cómo pueden no saber de su existencia?

—Niña tonta. Hace diecisiete años todos ellos eran menores, no podían firmar un papel así—. Entonces, comprendió Alice, los que habían firmado esa promesa de compraventa de una casa, habían sido Richard y Ellynor, muy poco tiempo antes de morir.

La comprensión de ese hecho le robó a Alice la capacidad de pensar. Estaba dándose cuenta, apenas, qué tan grave era todo esto. Este tipejo frente a ella conocía acerca de aquel tema que tanto atormentaba a Robert.

Alice sintió que le faltaba el aire, así que se esforzó en respirar, en no hacer ninguna expresión de horror delante de él. Pero fue inútil, y ese monstruo se echó a reír burlándose de ella, acercándose mucho más.

En el momento, Emma salió corriendo de la casa y la abrazó. Tal vez ella también sentía el peligro y había salido a defender a su tía. Alice no tuvo presencia de ánimo para regañarla por haberla desobedecido, y recibió su abrazo sintiendo que su contacto la llenaba de valor.

—Qué linda niña —dijo el jefe mirándola a ella. —Tía…

—Todo está bien, Emma —la tranquilizó ella rodeándole los delgados hombros con su brazo y sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

—No, no la engañes —le advirtió el jefe—, las cosas sólo estarán bien cuando me traigas ese papel. Sobra decirte que esto es información confidencial; mira, no he dejado siquiera que mis hombres la escuchen, y he venido personalmente a dártela, aquí, en plena noche helada —él extendió una mano hacia ella, como si la fuera a tocar, pero Alice no se inmutó; se quedó allí, firme, y aunque el toque no se produjo, ella tampoco intentó esquivarlo—. Si me fallas, Alice Palmer, la… vida, no te alcanzará para ponerte en paz conmigo—. Alice volvió a tragar saliva, y consiguió mantener su expresión serena a pesar de la amenaza.

—Ya sé que son capaces de lo peor —esa respuesta hizo que el jefe elevara sus cejas y sonriera.

—Qué bueno. Eso me garantiza que caminarás recto. Ahora que ya tienes tanta información, trata de conseguir ese papel antes de que tu jefe regrese de viaje —Alice tragó saliva. Obviamente, ellos sabían lo que pasaba en la oficina, pues no había sido ella quien les contara que Robert estaría ausente—. Que pases una buena noche, dulzura —el hombre se acercó a ella, mucho, y se inclinó como si fuera a besarle la mejilla. Alice cerró sus ojos llena de asco y terror, pero él sólo se burló otra vez de su miedo y se alejó riendo. Alice tomó a la niña de la mano, y, en cuanto el hombre se fue, se internó de nuevo en su casa. Abrazó a Emma con la respiración agitada, soltando un sollozo, y tratando de invocar de nuevo la calma.

Cobarde, quiso gritar. Malditos cobardes. Su enemigo era Robert, pero eran tan pusilánimes que preferían meterse con una mujer sola e indefensa.

Si ella tuviera la fuerza de Robert, o su poder, con un solo movimiento habría podido acabar con ellos, pero no podía estar más expuesta y comprometida. No, ellos no se metían directamente con su enemigo, sino que buscaban la manera de llegar a él sin arriesgarse mucho. Alzó a Emma en sus brazos y caminó con ella a la habitación sin dejar de decirle palabras tranquilizadoras.

Los odiaba por la capacidad que tenían de asustarla, a ella y a una niña.

— ¿Pasó algo, Alice? —preguntó Ethel, y Alice le sonrió, cuando lo que quería era llorar y poder contarle a otro ser humano lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Vimos una rata.

— ¿Una rata?

—Y Emma se asustó, pero no es nada. Yo también les tengo asco…

—Si la veo, la mataré —prometió Ethel, y Alice simplemente asintió. Cuando quedó a solas de nuevo con la niña, la sentó al filo de su cama y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Nadie puede saber que esa persona estuvo aquí.

—Me da miedo, tía Alice.

—No tiene que darte miedo. Sólo es un hombre muy extraño que estaba pidiendo una dirección—. La niña la miró dubitativa, y Alice la acercó para besarle la frente—. Todo está bien —le aseguró, a pesar de lo poco que ella misma creía esas palabras. Se levantó y caminó al baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha luego de un largo día de trabajo y de haber tenido que respirar el mismo aire que ese sujeto. No tenía bañera, así que tendría que conformarse con una ducha. Esta mañana hubiese querido poder darse un largo baño en el ático de Robert, pero habría perdido mucho tiempo y debía volver a casa, así que sólo había podido mirarla con deseo y prometiéndose venir en una próxima ocasión y disfrutar de ella. Suspiró y, luego de desnudarse, se metió a la ducha. No sabía qué tan importante sería para Robert este papel que tenía que entregar.

No tenía idea de qué ocurriría si él llegara a saber de su existencia, si esto ayudaría en algo a la investigación que hacía años llevaba, si sería decisivo.

Lo cierto, es que de esto dependía la vida de ella, la de su sobrina, y, por consiguiente, la de Ethel. Haciendo este balance, sus razones pesaban más. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Aunque sus razones pesaran y fueran completamente legítimas, lo estaría traicionando, robando, y le dolía. Durante todo el día siguiente, Alice no dejó de pensar y preguntarse dónde podría estar ese documento.

No estaría en las oficinas, sobre todo porque aquí llevaban poco tiempo, pues eran originalmente las oficinas White Industries. No podía estar en el apartamento de Robert.

Aunque él vivía allí desde hacía varios años, el papel era muy antiguo, y dudaba que Roberto Terry lo hubiesen visto siquiera. Era un papel que habían guardado muy bien sus padres, no ellos.

—La casa —se dijo a sí misma hallando al fin una posibilidad—, la antigua casa de sus padres. No, se contestó. Había estado en manos de los bancos, abandonada por varios años, y luego Robert y Terry la habían restaurado. Pero ella misma había visto que muchos de los muebles seguían intactos, y aún había en ellos muchos recuerdos familiares. Seguro que todavía había álbumes de fotografías, diplomas… Si era un papel que había pertenecido a los mayores GrandChester, debía estar en esa casa, a menos que hubiesen decidido entregarlo en manos de terceros, una bóveda en un banco, o… Estaba pensando como si fueran personas de dinero, reflexionó, y los padres de Robert habían sido sencillo, así que no eran de guardar cosas en cajas fuertes o bóvedas de bancos.

Sí, debía estar en esa casa, y para poder entrar en ella, debía ir primero al apartamento de Robert y robar la llave.

—Tomarla prestada —se corrigió, y recordó que hoy temprano debía estar allí para recibir a alguien que haría un trabajo en el apartamento. Robert le había explicado que quería hacerle unas remodelaciones, e iba a aprovechar el tiempo que estaría ausente para que los decoradores empezaran su trabajo.

Su teléfono volvió a timbrar, pero esta vez era Robert, así que se pegó el teléfono a la oreja intentando serenarse, sonar tranquila, no dejar traslucir ninguna de sus emociones.

Y luego, tomaría la llave de la casa, iría hasta allí y hurtaría un papel que podía cambiar el curso de una importante investigación. Y salvaría su vida y la de su familia.

Continuara...


	8. QUE PASO DESPUÉS 8

_Capítulo 8_

 _Se abren tantos caminos ante mí_

 _Y tu mano yo no encuentro para asirme_

 _Las paredes se me cierran, ya no hay escapatoria No me dejes, no me borres de tu historia_

Alice entró sola a la casa de los Grandchester por tercera vez sintiendo, como cada vez que venía aquí, el corazón latir justo en su garganta. La primera vez, había espantado todos sus pensamientos acerca de lo mal que estaba esto, acerca de lo sacrílego, de lo vil que era entrar a la casa de una familia que una vez fue feliz, y de la que sólo quedaban restos, para hurtar algo.

Se sentía casi como una profanadora de tumbas sagradas.

Miró el vestíbulo y tuvo la misma sensación de la primera vez que estuvo aquí con Robert. De verdad, todavía se podía sentir la alegría que se había vivido en esta casa.

—Ellynor —dijo en un susurro—, tú eres madre, tú me entiendes, ¿no es así? ¿Habrías hecho lo mismo que yo? O… ¿me juzgas?

—No pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran, y otra vez espantó esos pensamientos subiendo al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones.

Descartó la alcoba principal, pues ya había buscado allí, y luego de elevar otra oración pidiendo perdón por invadir la privacidad, empezó a buscar en la que había sido la oficina de Richard GrandChester, que estaba llena de trofeos, placas y medallas. No podía estar aquí mucho tiempo. No podía descuidar demasiado la oficina. Robert regresaría mañana, así que debía ser rápida. Pero no podía dejar nada fuera de lugar, así que cada cosa que abría, tenía que dejarla tal como la había encontrado. Luego de dos horas buscando, se dio por vencida. Por hoy. Su hora de almuerzo se había acabado y debía volver. Y ahora que Robert volviera se haría mucho más complicado seguir buscando, pensó. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir se detuvo y miró hacia la chimenea, el sitio donde ella y Robert habían estado juntos por primera vez. Con un nudo en la garganta, fue hasta allí mirando el sofá, y casi podía verse a sí misma desnuda junto a él. Se pasó las manos por la piel de los brazos sintiendo escalofríos, como cada vez que recordaba sus momentos con él. Y al elevar su vista, vio el armario de donde Robert había sacado aquellas carpetas que aún contenían sus trabajos escolares. Hasta ahora, ella se había concentrado en buscar entre las pertenencias de los mayores, pero al ponerse en lugar de Ellynor, este era un sitio muy probable para encontrar ese documento. Caminó hacia el armario y sacó las carpetas llenas de trabajos escolares. A pesar de que ya se había acabado el tiempo que podía estar aquí, su adrenalina se había disparado y no podría detenerse ya, así que empezó a revisar de papel en papel. Al llegar a los trabajos escolares de Aidan lo encontró. Era un papel muy normal, sin membrete de ninguna entidad, sólo algo impreso y firmado, y al final pudo ver la firma de Richard y Ellynor tal como dijo el jefe. Habían prometido vender la propiedad por un valor que le pareció muy bajo. No era una experta en bienes raíces, pero conociendo su tamaño y la calidad de los acabados, podía saber que este no era un precio justo. Y al ver la otra firma, Alice no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido de sorpresa. Cayó sentada en el suelo y los ojos se le humedecieron. Todo lo que había escuchado de Robert, todas las historias de antes de la muerte de los padres, se agolparon en su mente tomando forma, obteniendo un sentido, un por qué. Y el corazón le dolió tanto, tanto. Lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Maldito. Maldito hombre, maldito ser, porque había que tener muy poca humanidad dentro para hacer esto. Había arruinado la vida de tres niños sólo por… ¿por qué?, se preguntó entonces. Tenía que haber algo más, tenía que haber mucho más que lo que se dejaba ver en la superficie.

—Oh, Dios —rogó entre lágrimas. Se arrastró, prácticamente, hasta donde estaba su bolso y sacó su teléfono. Gracias a que Robert era un jefe muy quisquilloso, la empresa le pagaba ahora un plan con internet para que estuviera accesible las veinticuatro horas del día, así que entró al navegador e ingresó el nombre de esa otra persona, y allí lo encontró. Él era, este debía ser el asesino. Una persona que supuestamente ignoraba la existencia de los GrandChester, no tenía por qué tener tratos con ellos de ninguna especie, sobre todo, una promesa de compraventa. Con razón ni Terry ni Robert habían podido dar con él en todos estos años… Y ahora que toda su malicia estaba a flor de piel, podía preguntarse, ¿serían reales estas firmas? ¿Realmente Richard y Ellynor GrandChester habían firmado esto? ¿No habría, ese monstruo, falsificado estas firmas? Oh, había tantas, tantas posibilidades. Con razón los GrandChester habían guardado bien este papel, con razón personas como el jefe lo estaban buscando. Y ese maldito debía ser un simple enviado, alguien a quien le pagaban para que lo consiguiera, simplemente. Seguro que esa persona había estado preocupada por esta conexión, por este cabo suelto, y por eso había mandado a traer de vuelta este papel. No dudaba que ya antes habían entrado aquí para robarlo, pero ellos no conocían a los GrandChester, y seguro que por más que rebuscaron, no pudieron imaginar que ellos lo guardarían justo aquí. Alice tomó el papel, lo dobló muy cuidadosamente y lo metió en su bolso preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Ahora era más que consciente de que jamás la dejarían salir viva de este enredo; para ellos, Alice palmer era un simple peón, alguien descartable. Siempre había imaginado que luego de que ella al fin le entregara lo que pedían tendría que desaparecer o buscar ayuda, pero ahora no le cabía la menor duda de esto. El jefe había sido muy claro al decir que no quería que nadie más supiera de este trato que los GrandChester habían tenido en el pasado. No, luego de ella haberse enterado de la verdad, él no la dejaría viva. Ella sería alguien más con esa información, otro cabo suelto. Podía mentirle, pensó poniéndose en pie y sintiendo cómo las piernas le temblaban. Podía decirle que no sabía nada aún, que no lo había encontrado. Afortunadamente, la habían dejado sola en esta búsqueda y no había nadie aquí vigilando sus pasos; seguro que muy cerca había alguien monitoreando sus pasos e informando, pero ese alguien no tenía los ojos puestos sobre este papel, sólo ella. Todos sus sentidos se rebelaban ante la imagen de sí misma entregándole este papel a ese hombre. Si Robert lo tuviera en sus manos, la historia cambiaría drásticamente, los GrandChester por fin podrían cumplir la promesa que hicieron en la tumba de sus padres y ellos serían vengados.

Sin embargo, no se perdía mucho si entregaba el papel; la promesa de compra-venta no era importante en sí misma, reflexionó. No era ilegal, y sólo mostraban su intención de vender. Era el otro nombre, y la manera como relacionaba a dos personas que, en esa época, y aun en la actualidad, supuestamente eran extrañas entre sí. Con sólo decirle a Robert el nombre de esa otra persona, ya él tendría mucho material para encauzar su investigación hacia el camino correcto.

— ¿Qué hago, qué hago? —se preguntó antes de salir de la casa GrandChester, secando sus lágrimas y limpiando su ropa de restos de polvo—. Richard, Ellynor… denme una luz, una señal. No quiero defraudarlos, pero estoy en peligro, Emma está en peligro, Nathan… Respiró profundo repetidas veces, y cuando logró componer un rostro sereno, que hasta mostraba decepción fingiendo ante quien sea que la vigilaba que hoy tampoco había tenido suerte, salió de la casa y del vecindario.

Robert llegó a la ciudad junto a Terry, que en cuanto se detuvo el jet privado, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su mujer para avisarle que ya habían aterrizado.

En otra ocasión, lo habría mirado con hastío por ser tan meloso y ridículo, por poner tanto poder sobre su estado de ánimo en manos de una mujer, pero ahora, simplemente lo imitó.

Alice no contestó el teléfono, y eso lo preocupó, ella desde anoche no le tomaba sus llamadas. ¿Estaría mal su teléfono? Suspiró, resignándose a encontrarla en las oficinas.

Tenía muchas ganas de volverla a ver; la había extrañado demasiado estos pocos días que había estado fuera.

Cuando la viera, la metería en la oficina y allí le daría un beso largo, largo, y sólo así sentiría él que esta larga separación empezaría a olvidarse. De verdad que la había echado de menos.

Nunca imaginó que algo así era posible, y ahora comprendía perfectamente a Terry y su afán de llegar pronto a casa, las largas llamadas con Candy en las que básicamente hablaban de nada, y su sonrisa tonta luego de que colgaba la llamada.

Estaba atrapado en esta red llamada amor, pero ya no le importaba, porque era Alice.

Condenada mujer que no contestaba su teléfono. Llegó a las oficinas directo desde el aeropuerto, pero Alice no estaba en su lugar de siempre. Esto ya no le estaba gustando. Era ya media mañana y ella no estaba aquí, no contestaba el teléfono, y nadie daba razón de ella.

—Ayer se fue a medio día —dijo Evelyn, la secretaria de Terry—, y no volvió.

— ¿Se tomaría la tarde libre? —preguntó Terry mirando a Robert, pero éste meneó la cabeza negando.

Esta no era la costumbre de Alice, no había nadie más responsable en su trabajo que ella.

—Algo debió pasar —dijo él insistiendo de nuevo en el teléfono.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Terry al ver que volvía a salir.

—A buscarla en su casa.

—¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó Mark Andrews llegando a las oficinas, caminando por los pasillos acercándose a ellos, y Robert y Terry lo miraron con los mismos ojos de extrañeza.

—Perdona, ¿teníamos una cita? —preguntó Robert sintiéndose desubicado.

—No, pero vengo a verte. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Va a tener que esperar —dijo Robert esquivándolo y encaminándose al ascensor.

—No puede esperar —contradijo Mark siguiéndolo. Robert seguía insistiendo con el teléfono, pero dándose cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo, lo dejó. Se metió al ascensor, y al ver que Mark lo imitaba, lo miró ceñudo.

—Lo siento, Mark; no tengo tiempo ahora. Estoy preocupado por mi secretaria, ella está…

—Desaparecida —completó Mark mirándolo, y Robert elevó una ceja.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Desapareció. Ayer en la tarde fue por su sobrina a la escuela, le pidió a la anciana con la que vive que tomara un taxi y se viera con ella en cierto sitio, y tomaron un bus. Le seguí la pista hasta…

—Espera, espera, espera —lo detuvo Robert poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡De qué mierda estás hablando! —concluyó elevando ya la voz, y Mark respiró profundo sabiendo que pisaba campo minado.

—A pesar de que me dijiste que no lo hiciera, investigué a tu novia.

—No… ¿Qué?

—Lo hice por tu bien. Tú confías, pero… quise estar seguro, de todos modos. Si no encontraba nada, jamás te lo habría dicho, simplemente te dejaría la conciencia en paz, pero si no… Y tenía razón. Tú tenías razón.

—No… —volvió a decir Robert dándole la espalda, sintiendo su pecho agitarse. Tomó aire tratando de controlarse y volvió a mirar a su viejo amigo, al que lo había ayudado en muchísimas ocasiones en el pasado—. No quiero saber, Dios. Dime que no encontraste nada en ella que…

—Por el contrario, Robert—dijo Mark, y sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un sobre de manila y se lo entregó a Robert, que lo aceptó sin mirarlo siquiera. Salieron del ascensor, y Robert caminó hasta el estacionamiento a prisa. Mark Andrews lo siguió muy de cerca.

—No la vas a encontrar en su casa —le advirtió Mark—. Te acabo de decir que se fue de la ciudad con su sobrina y la anciana ayer en la tarde.

—Alice no tiene por qué irse. Aquí tiene un empleo, la escuela de Emma, y… —"estoy yo", había querido decir—. Si ella tuviera dificultades —dijo en cambio—, me buscaría, me habría llamado, habría pedido mi ayuda. No se habría ido sin decir nada tal como insinúas tú. Es como si estuviera… huyendo, y ella no tiene por qué huir. No de mí, al menos.

—Es que sus dificultades se tratan de ti, precisamente —insistió Mark. Robert lo ignoró otra vez y entró al auto cerrando la puerta de un golpe—. ¿No vas a mirar las fotografías que están en el sobre? —él no dijo nada. Metió el sobre en la guantera del auto y lo puso en marcha. Mark se dio prisa para entrar con él. Durante el camino, no le dijo nada. Sabía que Robert tendría que comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que le estaban diciendo, así que lo dejó avanzar. Llegaron a la pequeña casa, y Robert llamó varias veces a la puerta. Le dio la vuelta al jardín hasta llegar al patio trasero y se saltó la pequeña valla que les daba privacidad. Se asomó por las ventanas y pudo ver que dentro todo estaba como si nada; se podía ver la pequeña mesa de tareas de Emma, ropa que se había puesto a secar, la pequeña cocina con los electrodomésticos y cachivaches de siempre, todo en su lugar, pero no había nadie aquí. Ethel siempre estaba en casa, pero ahora ésta se hallaba desolada.

— ¡Alice! —gritó a la vez que golpeaba en las ventanas—. ¡Emma! ¡Ethel! No hubo respuesta, y volvió al exterior para seguir llamando. No había respuesta, ni por teléfono, ni en la puerta, ni a sus gritos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó pasándose la mano por la cabeza—. Algo va mal. Algo va realmente mal. Miró al fin a Mark, y este asintió dándole la razón. Robert volvió a donde estaba el auto, pero no fue capaz de entrar, sino que se apoyó en él, sintiéndose de repente muy cansado, y miró de nuevo a la puerta de la casa de Alice, como si con su mera fuerza de voluntad pudiera hacer que ella saliera por allí.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

— ¿Ahora sí me escucharás?

—Eres el mensajero que trae malas noticias, ¿no es así?

—Lo siento, Robert.

—No quiero oírte. Confío en ella. Debe tener una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hace.

—Rob…

—Confío en ella —insistió Robert —. Ella me llamará, se comunicará de algún modo—. Él volvió a tomar el teléfono, y ahora se dedicó a revisar todos los medios por los cuales podía recibir un mensaje de ella. Correo, redes, etc. Pero llegó la noche y Alice no se puso en contacto con él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó Robert mirando por su ventanal las luces de la ciudad. Había pasado todo el día en esta zozobra, entre el mal presentimiento y la esperanza. Entre la duda y la fe. Ella no contestaba, ella no se comunicaba, y no había dejado ninguna pista para que él pudiera hacerse a una idea de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y si algo le había sucedido? Podía estar en problemas, en peligro. No, Alice no era el tipo de mujer que se mete en problemas, o en situaciones en las que pudiese estar en peligro. Cerró sus ojos preguntándose si acaso otra vez estaba haciendo el tonto.

—Esperaré a mañana —se dijo, como si con eso pudiera acallar el torrente de ideas y pensamientos que se le venían a la mente—. Si mañana no se ha comunicado, tendré que empezar a investigar. Y el domingo se pasó sin tener noticias de Alice. El lunes, hubo que buscarle una sustituta en el lugar de trabajo, pero Robert no tuvo presencia de ánimo para hacerle la vida imposible a la nueva chica, así que no hubo inconvenientes, y el día se fue como si nada. Volvió a la casa de Alice, volvió a llamar por las puertas y ventanas, volvió a insistirle por teléfono. Nada. Cuando Mark Andrews se reunió de nuevo con Robert, éste ya tenía muy mal aspecto. No había dormido bien, era notorio. Se estaba comiendo el cerebro con mil preguntas, imaginó, y le dolió pensar que no le traía más que motivos de preocupación.

—Dijiste que la habías investigado aun cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras.

—Así es —contestó él sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento, y Robert cerró sus ojos juntando sus manos justo en su frente.

.—Dímelo. Dímelo todo—. Mark Andrews suspiró. —Prométeme que me dejarás llegar al final de todo.

—Dios, ¿así de malo es? —Mark no contestó a eso, simplemente hizo una mueca y sacó una libreta de apuntes. Estaban el mismo bar donde se habían visto la vez pasada. Sonaba un ritmo latino y muchas parejas bailaban en la pista. El ambiente era tranquilo, no había mucha gente por ser martes. Mark tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

—Alice Palmer es la hermanastra de Nathan Swanson —dijo, y Robert enseguida frunció el ceño sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó. Andrews asintió. Robert siguió con la boca abierta varios segundos más reordenando en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido con Nathan Swanson. Había sido un malnacido que intentó hacerles fraude, y que había alcanzado a robar y falsificar documentos, consiguiendo meterlos a ellos en varios problemas fiscales que no hizo sino empeorar la mala fama que hasta ahora habían tenido. El imbécil había aceptado su culpabilidad, al menos, y ahora estaba pagando una condena. Sus abogados se habían encargado de hacer caer sobre él todo el peso de la ley. No había sabido nada más de él, ni siquiera se le mencionaba. Ese hombre se había convertido en una especie de amigo y él, particularmente, le había cobrado cierto aprecio. Sólo para descubrir luego que su intención había sido robarles.

—El padre de Alice dejó a su esposa cuando ella tenía once años —siguió Mark—, y se casó con Portia Swanson, que ya tenía un hijo: Nathan. Alice vivió con su madre hasta cierta edad, y luego se fue a vivir con su padre. Vivió en la misma casa con Nathan por poco tiempo, pues él se fue a la universidad—. Robert miró a otro lado tragando saliva. Esto ya era malo. Ella no sólo era hermana de ese sujeto, sino que había tenido cuidado de no revelárselo. No, no. Ella es buena, se dijo otra vez. Ella debe tener una buena razón para haberlo ocultado. Seguramente imaginaba que si le decía quién era su hermano, él la rechazaría, y, conociéndose en esa época tenía que admitir que eso era lo que habría hecho. Además, recordaba que ella no quería trabajar para él. Con razón le tenía tanta inquina, y lo trataba así. Claro, ella debía pensar que el malo era él, como siempre se hacía con los familiares.

—No se le puede juzgar por los hermanos que tiene —la defendió.

—El problema, Robert, es que tengo razones para pensar que ella no entró por casualidad a tu empresa.

— ¿Por qué? —Alice Palmer tenía un empleo bastante estable antes de entrar a trabajar para ti. En cuanto se publicó que tú necesitabas una secretaria, ella renunció allá para venir aquí. Aun sin saber si sería contratada aquí, lo dejó todo. —Ella no quería trabajar para mí —insistió Robert —, sino para White Industries.

—No lo sé, pero…

— ¿Y si alguien la estaba presionando?

—preguntó Robert —. Tal vez… el mismo Nathan la obligó a que entrase aquí.

— ¿Y con qué puede presionarla un hombre que está en la cárcel? —Robert hizo una mueca—. Además, a Nathan Swanson no le conviene presionar a Alice de ningún modo, es ella quien está cuidando de su hija.

—Oh, Emma. Es hija de ese hombre.

—Tal vez entró aquí buscando vengar a su hermano.

—No —contestó Robert de inmediato—. No lo creo.

—Estás viendo a Alice de una manera muy sesgada, te estás dejando guiar por…

—Así sea hermana de ese sujeto, conozco bien a esa mujer. Ella no actuaría guiada por la venganza. No dejaría un empleo por otro cuando su situación económica era tan precaria. Es una mujer muy responsable, jamás desestabilizaría la vida de su sobrina a menos que fuera algo demasiado grave e importante.

—No viste las fotografías que te dejé, ¿verdad? —Robert lo miró en silencio.

—No —admitió al fin. Poco sorprendido, Mark volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre igual al anterior.

—Me lo imaginé, así que hice otras copias—. Se las pasó a Robert, que las recibió bastante dubitativo—. Míralas —le pidió, y Robert, con mucha parsimonia, sacó las fotos. Sólo al ver la primera, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Allí estaba Alice, de pie y abrigada fuera de su casa, al lado de un hombre cuyo rostro él no había podido olvidar. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para que las manos no le temblaran, y cuando se dio cuenta de que fracasaría, las apoyó sobre sus muslos por debajo de la mesa y siguió con los ojos clavados en la fotografía.

—La seguí todos estos días —siguió Mark—. Ella no sólo te ocultó que era hermana de Nathan Swanson y entró de manera inexplicable a trabajar para ti, sino que también se entrevistó afuera de su casa con este extraño sujeto, y mientras no estuviste, entró cada día en la casa de tus padres.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Robert abriendo grandes sus ojos y palideciendo.

—En sus horas de almuerzo, entró a la casa de tus padres día a día. La vi desde las afueras. Entraba, estaba una hora justa dentro, y luego simplemente volvía a trabajar a las oficinas.

— ¿Cómo pudo entrar?

—Usando la llave.

—Pero las llaves están en mi…. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, no —exclamó Robert poniéndose de pie y pasándose las manos por la cara—. ¿Trabaja para él? —preguntó, señalando al sujeto de la fotografía.

—Mira las demás fotos —Robert así lo hizo, y vio la imagen de este hombre muy cerca de ella como si le estuviera dando un beso. Frente a Emma.

—No —lloró su corazón, y se le hizo un horrible nudo en la garganta—. Alice… Ella es… diferente. —Voy a investigar quién es él.

—No es necesario —dijo Robert con voz que parecía un susurro—. Sé perfectamente quién es. —Entonces, podrías decirme tú a mí. —Es Brett Johnson —dijo Robert, elevó a él su mirada azul, tan desnuda, tan dolida—. Es Brett.

Robert empezó sentir dentro de su corazón, o de su alma, un oscuro vacío que empezaba a comérselo todo. Viejas pesadillas volvieron para atormentarlo, y le pareció estar viendo otra vez, otra vez, a Sheila desnuda en aquella cama con ese hombre. Brett Johnson había sido otro gallito de pelea de Ted, su antiguo jefe en los bajos fondos de Chicago. Al igual que él, peleaba para vivir, pero mientras el sueño de Robert era encontrar a sus hermanos, y al tener a Sheila, vivir decente y modestamente, el de él era convertirse en alguien como Ted, o más poderoso, si se podía. No se habían llevado mal. Robert pesaba más que él, y tenía más experiencia en la lucha, así que las veces que se enfrentaron le venció siempre, pero había detectado que aquello le disgustaba enormemente, y que le gustaba jugar sucio. Y luego comprobó que esa era su única manera de jugar.

—No puede ser —dijo cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la respiración agitarse, y presintiendo que si no hacía algo estallaría, caminó hacia la salida del bar. Oh, era consciente de que aquí había sido donde viera a Alice bailar con un hombre, y comportarse de manera diferente, vestirse y maquillarse como otra mujer. Ella había estado nerviosa esa noche, recordó; parecía que no quería que los vieran juntos, pero claro; seguro que su amante se enteraría y eso la metería en problemas. No quería, estaba luchando a muerte contra ese pensamiento; Alice era diferente, la conocía. Ella no era de las que estaba con un hombre sólo porque sí, ella no era como Sheila. Eran dos mujeres totalmente diferente. Y no iba a juzgar a la una por los errores de la otra. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo besaba en la puerta de su casa? ¡y delante de Emma! ¿Por qué tenía tratos con él? ¿Por qué le ocultó tantas cosas?, ¿por qué le ocultó quién era su hermano? Comprendía que al principio lo ocultara, pero, ¿por qué luego, cuando lo conoció, cuando supo todo lo que fue capaz de hacer por salvar la vida de sus hermanos, no se arriesgó a contarle? ¿No lo creía capaz de comprender? ¡Lo habría hecho! ¡Hasta habría admirado su manera de asumir peligros y retos! Pero ella no lo había hecho, lo había ocultado muy cuidadosamente por sus propias egoístas razones, y él, estúpido confiado, había desechado la idea de investigarla buscando sus verdades ocultas.

Le había vendido muy bien la imagen de niña buena. Es una niña buena, volvió a hablar el pequeño lado luminoso que iba perdiendo fuerza dentro de sí por tanta oscuridad. Se ocupó de una niña que no era suya, y… Y lo estaba engañando con Brett.

Nadie más, ni nadie menos, que Brett, el hombre que ya antes le había birlado una novia, el hombre en cuya opinión, ninguna mujer valía una pelea a puños. Sí, se había hecho cargo de Emma, se lo abonaba. Pero había besado a Brett justo frente a su sobrina, y, ¿qué había hecho todos esos días en casa de sus padres? Ella, muy cuidadosamente, se había ganado su confianza hasta obtener acceso a la llave de esa casa, y en cuanto lo había tenido, había entrado allí para robar. Qué, ¿qué estaba buscando allí? Si fuera inocente, no habría desaparecido. Seguro que había obtenido aquello que estaba buscando, porque mira, no estaba aquí, había desaparecido. ¿Y si toda esa historia de su pobreza y penurias eran falsas? ¿Y si todo había sido para ganarse su favor, y una vez obtenido, había aprovechado para dar el golpe final? Oh, Dios, otra vez no, rogó con los ojos humedecidos, ya afuera del bar; caminó a prisa hasta su auto para huir lejos de sí mismo, porque no quería escuchar sus pensamientos, cada vez más siniestros, no quería tener que pasar por este trago amargo, por este dolor, otra vez. Ya le había sucedido una vez y casi no había conseguido superarlo. Otra vez no, otra vez no, Dios.

—Robert … —lo llamó Andrews corriendo tras él, pero Robert no le prestó atención—. ¿A dónde vas, hombre?

—Déjame solo —le pidió Robert, pero Andrews hizo ademán de entrar con él en el auto—. ¡Maldición, déjame solo! —exclamó, y Andrews dio varios pasos atrás al oírlo. Robert se internó en el auto y lo puso en marcha, saliendo a la calle a toda velocidad. Al quedarse solo, Mark tomó su teléfono y llamó a Terry, que le contestó casi de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasó, Mark? —Estoy preocupado por Robert —Terry no dijo nada, y sólo se sintió un tenso silencio—. Estuve hablando con él acerca de esa mujer, Alice, hasta hace unos minutos, y está muy alterado conduciendo por las calles.

—Mierda —fue lo que dijo Terry, escuchó las palabras de preocupación de Mark y cortó la llamada. Miró a Candy, que estaba sentada frente a él en un bonito restaurante, pues hoy habían cambiado la rutina y salido a comer fuera de casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Candy a la vez que le daba el último trago a su copa de vino. Terry no supo si contarle a su mujer. Ella seguro defendería a Alice, pero las cosas pintaban cada vez peor para la chica, que se había ido sin decir a dónde y bajo circunstancias muy sospechosas—. ¿Te dijeron algo de Alice?

—No, sólo que Rob…

—Oh, ¿anda por allí, furioso como un oso herido y hambriento y causando estragos? —Terry hizo una mueca. Sí que era capaz de imaginarse a su hermano justo así—. Ve por él —dijo Candy. Él la miró con la esperanza en sus ojos, como si no se pudiera creer que ella renunciara a una velada con él por enviarlo a hacerle compañía a su hermano—. Anda, él te necesita ahora.

—En el fondo lo quieres, ¿no es así? —Candy hizo una mueca, y Candy se puso en pie y le besó los labios sonriendo—. Toma las llaves del auto.

— ¿Y tú? —Tomaré un taxi.

Robert entró a la casa de sus padres y lo primero que hizo fue correr a la habitación de sus padres. Abrió la puerta de par en par esperando encontrar todo desordenado, pero cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Desconcertado, fue a las otras habitaciones hallando el mismo resultado. No podía imaginar qué pretendía conseguir ella aquí, así que tampoco podía saber qué haría falta en caso de que empezara a revisar cosa por cosa. ¿Por qué la casa de sus padres? Se preguntó. ¿Qué tenía esto que ver con Nathan? O, ¿qué tenía que ver todo con Brett? A su mente llegó el recuerdo nítido de aquella horrible escena donde él llegaba al pequeño apartamento de Sheila y los escuchaba conversar. Era una escena que había tratado de refundir en el fondo de su mente, pero ahora regresaba con toda su potencia. Aquella vez, Brett le había preguntado a Sheila cuál era su propósito, qué era lo que lo movía, y Sheila le había contestado que lo que le importaba a él era vengar a sus padres. Ya entonces Brett estaba interesado en ese tema. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía esto algo que ver? ¿Y lo estaba ayudando Alice? Ella había hecho preguntas, y tal vez había sacado más información a través de Candy, Terry, y el mismo Aidan. Bajó las escaleras sintiéndose sin fuerzas, y se sentó en el último escalón ya no pudiendo más con su propia humanidad.

Estaba tan cansado, tan… Habían sido días horribles, sin dormir, sin dejar de pensar. Como hombre, no podía sino preguntarse qué había pasado, en qué había fallado para que ella se fuera, para que otra vez, una mujer lo abandonara, lo traicionara. ¿Qué le faltaba, qué era eso que no tenía? ¿Qué era aquello que por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía para poder hacer que una mujer se quedara a su lado incondicionalmente? Se recostó en la baranda de las escaleras y miró hacia el hogar. Allí, el sitio donde por primera vez habían hecho el amor. Un intercambio. Sí, claro. Placer a cambio de información. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su parka y lo sacó mirando la pantalla. Era Terry, así que lo ignoró. Caminó despacio hacia el sofá y puso sus manos sobre el espaldar con la enorme tentación de romperlo, de tirarlo fuera, pero había sido también el sofá de sus padres, no podía romperlo sólo porque aquí el estúpido hijo mayor había traído a su novia. Y no podía estar más lejos de vengarlos.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Inútil, se sentía tan inútil, tan estúpido, tan ingenuo. A su edad, una chiquilla todavía podía volverlo mierda; con su experiencia, todavía le veían la cara de tonto. Su patética historia se repetía, y la de Alice no era muy distinta. Ella, quien pensó que era diferente a todas las demás mujeres en el mundo. Ella, a quien casi pone en un altar; ella, a quien casi adoró. ¿Casi? No, la había adorado de verdad, poniéndola por encima de las demás, considerando el hecho de vivir con ella para siempre, proponerle estar juntos, vivir juntos, tener hijos, pasar cada noche como esa que vivieron en su apartamento, apartamento que había mandado a remodelar para que cupieran ella, Emma y Ethel… Su corazón estaba bramando de dolor. Casi podía escucharlo romperse pedazo a pedazo, y se agachó tras el sofá dándole rienda suelta a su ira y su dolor. Y lo peor era que en medio de todas las evidencias de que Alice era una falsa y una traidora, él seguía teniendo una esperanza, una duda, una ilusión. Seguía deseando que todo fuese mentira, seguía rogando por despertar y que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

— ¿Robert? —escuchó que llamaban. Era la voz de su hermano, y él se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad, y en un momento, Terry estuvo a su lado. Con su caro traje de más de dos mil dólares, su hermano menor se sentó en el suelo a su lado y no lo miró, sólo se recostó en el espaldar del sofá y esperó a que pudiese hablar, porque le estaba costando.

Nunca nadie lo había visto así. Nunca había parecido tanto un niño indefenso, pero, por alguna razón, no le importaba.

—Al parecer, Alice… —susurró, y su nombre supo a veneno en su boca— me engañó —dijo. Tragó saliva intentando desatar el nudo en su garganta, de articular bien las palabras, de despejar su boca del torrente de cosas que quería gritar y hallar una mínimamente coherente—. Todo indica que… estaba… recaudando información… acerca de todo, de… la investigación… la muerte de papá y mamá…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Terry mirándolo espantado.

—Robó algo de esta casa. No sé qué cosa sería, pero algo sacó de aquí, porque luego desapareció… Tal vez era algo importante… aunque no puedo imaginar qué.

—Diablos. ¡Diablos!

—Lo siento tanto —dijo mordiéndose los labios—. Te he defraudado, TG. Lo siento tanto.

—No. No es tu culpa.

— ¿Y si… lo que ella sacó de aquí era significativo? ¿Y si llegó primero a la información que tanto hemos buscado? ¿Y si ya jamás podremos saber quién los mató porque ella jugaba con ventaja?

— ¿Crees que…? —Brett es un pobre diablo. Tendrá poder ahora, seguro, pero es enviado por alguien. El asesino contrató a Brett, Brett contrató a Alice, Alice me engañó, y yo, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil… le creí. Le creí, TG. La defendí. ¿Cuán estúpido soy?

—No, Rob. No.

—Lo siento —dijo otra vez, pero esta vez la disculpa no iba dirigida a su hermano, sino, tal vez, al recuerdo de sus padres—. Lo siento tanto. Terry no se atrevió a decir nada, ni a tocarlo. Su hermano era como una estatua de arena ahora mismo, cualquier cosa lo desmoronaría, así que sólo se quedó allí, a su lado, escuchándolo luchar contra su propio dolor para no caer vencido, derrotado. Aunque por dentro seguro que se sentía así, por fuera todavía luchaba. Oh, y él sabía cuánto dolía.

Lo miró tragando saliva. No cabía duda de que su hermano mayor se había enamorado de verdad esta vez, y de la mujer más inadecuada. Oh, él también quería tener a Alice Palmer frente a frente y decirle unas cuantas cosas. Si era cierto, y por culpa de ella jamás podían llegar a la verdad acerca del asesinato de sus padres, tendría que buscarla por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla y destruirla. No era una mujer, era una arpía. Les había hecho un daño profundo, sobre todo, a su hermano, quien, a pesar de todo, no se merecía una herida así.

—Tendremos que llamar a nuestros abogados —dijo Terry en voz baja—. Si ella trabajaba para alguien…

—Sí —aceptó Robert de inmediato, y tomó su teléfono buscando un número. Terry lo vio ponerse en pie lleno de repente de energía, y habló rápidamente con el par de hombres que los representaban legalmente frente a tribunales y jueces, y que eran huesos duros de roer—. Hay una mujer que quiero que encuentren y traigan de vuelta como sea —les dijo, y Terry frunció el ceño escuchándolo—. Alice Palmer, mi antigua secretaria. Oh, es hermana de Nathan Swanson —ahora, Terry elevó sus cejas, sorprendido por la información—. Trabaja para Brett Johnson, un gallito de las mafias en Chicago, y seguro que este recibe órdenes de alguien más arriba… Pero mi prioridad es la mujer.

—Rob —intentó detenerlo Terry, pero Robert sólo le dio la espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos cuando la encontremos? —preguntó uno de los abogados al otro lado de la línea— ¿De qué la acusas exactamente? —Espionaje, hurto, y realmente no sé cuántas cosas más…

—Robert—lo llamó de nuevo Terry.

— Yo… lo dejo en manos de ustedes —siguió Robert, ignorando de nuevo a su hermano—. Si es culpable o inocente, no quiero ser quien juzgue—. Cortó la llamada y miró a Terry, que meneaba su cabeza mirándolo.

—No tienes pruebas de nada. Si ella llegase a ser inocente…

—No tendrá nada que temer, ¿no es así?

— ¿Y si…?

—Si es culpable, simplemente pagará, como debe ser.

—Robert. Esos dos son el diablo en trajes caros, no tendrán compasión. ¿No tienes la más mínima duda? La más mínima…

—No —contestó Robert endureciendo su mirada y su voz—. Ya no.

Brett Johnson estaba enloqueciendo. Hacía cuatro días que la maldita de Alice había desaparecido y ahora él estaba en problemas. Podía ser que hubiese encontrado el condenado papel y en vez de entregárselo a él, se lo diera a los GrandChester, así que había estado atento también a los movimientos de los hermanos. Pero nada, ellos también estaban desesperados buscándola. Eso lo alivió un poco, porque si ellos hubiesen estado tranquilos, o poniendo demandas, él habría tenido que desaparecerlos a ellos, o a sus familiares.

Estaba enterado de que el hermano de Bobby tenía esposa y suegra. Y tampoco la policía estaba buscando a la persona que le había pedido que encontrara este papel, así que Alice no lo había entregado tampoco a la policía. Sólo le quedaba una razón: esa perra quería dinero por el papel. Había sabido que el documento era importantísimo, y que la persona implicada tenía todo el dinero del mundo para comprar su silencio. Estaba jugando con ellos, pero no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando; a ese hombre no se le amenazaba. Hasta él, el mismísimo dios de las calles de Chicago, estaba hecho mierda de los mismos nervios por haber perdido el documento. Ya tenía a todo el mundo tras ella en Chicago, pero si había salido de la ciudad, las cosas se complicarían, porque su poder no llegaba tan lejos, y para pedir ayuda necesitaría tiempo, y era lo que no tenía. Maldita mujer. Maldita desertora.

Alice entró a un restaurante bar en la ciudad de Nueva York tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Había mucha gente bebiendo, bailando, o charlando. Caminó hacia la barra esperando ver a alguien, pero no había llegado aún. Miró su reloj. Era temprano, de todos modos. Caminó hacia allí tocándose disimuladamente la peluca que llevaba.

Temía que la persona con la que había quedado aquí no la fuera a reconocer, pero no podía arriesgarse. Aunque estaba lejos del alcance de Brett, no sabía qué tantos amigos tendría aquí que le pudiesen ayudar a encontrarla. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio a nadie conocido, ni sospechoso; cada uno parecía metido en sus cosas, dedicados a divertirse. Nadie parecía fuera de lugar, excepto ella misma, tal vez. Se había citado aquí con Aidan. Le había sido difícil llegar hasta él, pues no tenía su número personal, pero luego de dejarle un mensaje tras otro, al fin lo había contactado. Era la persona más idónea para ayudarla en esto, pues era el menos activo en la investigación de la muerte de sus padres, el que estaba más lejos de la vigilancia de Brett, y el último de quien sospecharían que ella buscaría para pedir ayuda. Miró de nuevo su reloj, pero sólo había pasado un minuto. Había dejado solas a Emma y a Ethel, que no se estaba sintiendo bien, en el pequeño hotel en el que habían estado los días pasados. El largo viaje, la agitación, y el no saber qué estaba pasando, le habían pasado factura a la anciana. Pero no podía llevarla a un médico sin delatar su posición, así que estaba entrando en la desesperación.

El dinero se estaba agotando y sus posibilidades se reducían con cada hora que pasaba. En el par de meses que había trabajado para Rob, había conseguido ahorrar una pequeña cantidad de dinero; para conseguirlo, se había retrasado adrede en sus deudas, y hela aquí, al borde de quedar en la calle si no conseguía ayuda pronto. Aidan no llegaba.

Había esperado que también llegara antes de la hora, pero los minutos estaban pasando.

— ¿Alice Palmer? —preguntó un hombre tras ella, y no era la voz de Aidan, así que sintió que el estómago se le encogía. No se giró. Si era alguien de Brett, tendría que negar su nombre, echar a correr, lo que sea. Bajó de la butaca en la que había estado sentada, pero otro hombre se puso delante de ella mostrándole una placa de policía.

—Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, señorita. .—Se… están confundiendo de persona. Yo no soy…

—Eso es fácil de comprobar. Acompáñenos—. El pecho de Alice se agitó de inmediato. No, no podía ser. ¿La habían denunciado a la policía? ¿Quién? ¿Había sido… Robert?

—Esto es un error —dijo ella dando un paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó con alguien. Se giró, y era un hombre que la miraba con sus cejas elevadas. Dos policías de Nueva York la rodeaban, y era lo último en la tierra que podía afrontar. Ahora, no tenía a dónde ir.

Aidan llegó al sitio y entró sorteando a la gente para llegar a la barra donde Alice le había dicho que estaría. Iba vestido con un abrigo negro con capucha y lentes con montura gruesa, por si alguien reparaba demasiado en él.

No podía dejarse ver aquí, Alice había sido muy explícita en eso, y a él tampoco le interesaba llamar demasiado la atención.

Había sido una llamada muy misteriosa. Ella le había pedido verse con él, pero que no le comentara absolutamente a nadie, y que intentara pasar desapercibido.

Le había hecho caso. Había tanta urgencia en su voz que no había dudado. Pero ahora ella estaba siendo arrestada, y la estaban llevando a un coche patrulla.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó corriendo hacia el agente que cerró la puerta con Alice dentro. Ella, al verlo, empezó a golpear la ventanilla del auto. Le gritaba algo, pero su voz quedó ahogada en el ruido de la calle, el motor del auto que se encendía, y no pudo comprender nada de lo que dijo—. ¡Qué pasa! —volvió a hablar, y el carro echó a andar. Alice volvió a gritar algo, y pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La vio hacer la señal de llamada, se señalaba a sí misma y ponía la mano como si hablara de la estatura de alguien. Aidan alcanzó a correr tras el auto varios metros, pero éste tomó velocidad y se perdió en el tráfico. Lo último que vio fue el rostro angustiado de Alice, que seguía golpeando el cristal trasero del coche patrulla y gritando algo ininteligible para él. Se detuvo cuando se hizo improductivo correr tras el auto, y de inmediato sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono para llamar a Robert. Sin embargo, esto era lo primero que ella le había pedido cuando lo contactó, que no lo llamara; que bajo ningún concepto se comunicara con él, al menos no por teléfono, ni ningún medio electrónico. Algo muy grande estaba sucediendo aquí, no podía dejar a Alice sola, así que llamó a uno de sus propios abogados y le explicó la situación.

Si Alice estaba en problemas, alguien debía ayudarla, y si Robert estaba impedido por alguna razón, debía hacerlo él.

Alice fue prácticamente arrojada a una celda sucia y muy fría. Afortunadamente estaba sola, no tenía que compartirla con nadie más, aunque sí había personas en las otras, pero era horrible, desesperante. En todo el camino, le explicó a los agentes que había una niña pequeña y una anciana que dependían de ella, pero ellos lo tomaron como excusas y cuentos inventados...

 _Continuará..._


	9. LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS 9

_Capítulo 9._

 _Desde que no estás, mi vida está tan llena de nada_

 _De planes no realizados, de cuadros no dibujados_

 _De canciones incompletas y mariposas muertas_

 _Desde que no estás, se me fue el amor…se me fue el aire._

Les lloró, les rogó que por favor fueran por ellas, que alguien debía hacerse responsable, pero no tuvo suerte. No pudo parar de llorar. Imaginarse a la niña y a Ethel solas, preguntándose qué le había ocurrido era demasiado para ella.

Lo peor era que tenía la habitación paga sólo hasta hoy, así que las echarían a la calle si no hacía algo pronto. Y no tenía cómo comunicarse con nadie. Le habían quitado su teléfono, y no podía llamar a nadie conocido por miedo a que sus teléfonos hubiesen sido pinchados.

Sólo le quedaba que Aidan empezase a preguntar en que comisaría estaba, y le ayudara, pero eso podía tomarle tiempo, y, mientras tanto, las dos personas a su cargo podían estar pasándolo mal.

— ¡Emma y Ethel están solas! —exclamó sujetando las barras de su celda como si quisiese atravesarlas—. Por favor, ¡que alguien vaya por ellas! —nadie le contestó.

En su desesperación, no pudo siquiera reclamar que la manera en que la habían encerrado aquí era un completo atropello a sus derechos. No la habían acusado formalmente de nada, no la habían interrogado, y no tenía un abogado que la pudiese defender.

En lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en que Emma y Ethel estaban solas, que había perdido su cita con Aidan, que el papel tan importante que pensaba entregarle para que a través de él le llegara a Robert estaba en su bolso, que habían confiscado junto con el teléfono nuevo que había tenido que comprar, ya que el otro era completamente inseguro.

Todo había salido mal, pensó agachándose en el suelo sin soltar los barrotes de hierro, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de desesperación.

Todo había salido terriblemente mal. Si estaba aquí gracias a Robert, y si él estaba tan furioso como se imaginaba, seguro que haría presión para que fuera presa a una cárcel en condiciones. No sabía nada de leyes, pero habían sido sus abogados los que consiguieron que le dieran diez años de cárcel a Nathan.

Ella no sería más que un pobre conejillo acorralado por toda una manada de temibles lobos de colmillos afilados. Estaba perdida, y Emma y Ethel corrían un grave peligro. Les había fallado, pensó llorando. Le habían entregado a Emma para que estuviera a salvo; no tendría lujos, pero estaría con un familiar que cuidaría de ella, dándole lo básico y amor.

Ethel la había buscado porque quería estar cerca de su nieta, y su otra opción era un asilo donde la trataban mal, bastante sucio y maloliente. Les había fallado a ambas y, aunque no era su culpa, no podía dejar de sentirse horrible. Si le pasaba algo a alguna de las dos, jamás podría perdonárselo.

— ¿Tío Robert? —dijo la pequeña voz de una niña en su teléfono. Robert, sintiendo que de repente le sacaban todo el aire del pecho, se detuvo en sus pasos.

Había tenido su teléfono en la mano a la espera de la llamada de sus abogados y ésta había llegado pronto.

Alice ya había sido arrestada, y ahora esperaba en una comisaría de policía en Nueva York. Gracias a que Mark Andrews había estado tras sus pasos, no les había sido demasiado complicado localizarla pronto.

Le habían seguido el rastro haciendo uso de todas las conexiones que podían tener. Amigos de altos mandos en la policía, gente que le debía favores, o hasta dinero, habían puesto su firma o dado su autorización para mirar la localización de teléfonos, usos de tarjetas y demás.

Pero ella había tenido mucho cuidado en no usar sus tarjetas, sólo efectivo, y había desechado su teléfono en un basurero en Chicago.

El aparato era inservible, y era el único número que tenía. Pero la habían encontrado. Se había registrado en un pequeño y muy barato hotel con el nombre de Ethel, y gracias a eso habían dado con ella. Robert se había asombrado un poco de que, a pesar de todas las carreras de su huida, ella no se hubiese ido sola, sino que llevara consigo a la niña y a la anciana.

Si se hubiese ido sola, le habría sido más fácil irse lejos. Y cuando la duda venía otra vez en rescate de Alice, y él tambaleaba en favor de ella, le informaron que había sido localizada en un bar, y arrestada de inmediato. Eso lo desconcertaba aún más. Es decir, la imagen de una Alice hogareña, que en medio de sus problemas lo último que haría sería ir a un bar nocturno a divertirse, se desmoronaba cada vez más.

— ¿Emma? —preguntó él en un susurro lleno de incredulidad.

—La tía Alice no ha llegado —dijo la voz de la niña, que, a pesar de su edad, denotaba muy bien su preocupación—. Y la abuelita Ethel está muy mal. Ella…

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Robert prácticamente echando a correr. Se encaminaba al avión que lo llevaría a ver a Alice. Oh, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, y había pedido expresamente que nadie la viera, ni siquiera el abogado que el Estado pudiera conseguirle, hasta haber hablado con él.

—En un hotel —contestó Emma—. Me dijiste que si tenía problemas te podía llamar. Ya llamé a mi tía, pero no contesta su teléfono, y se está demorando mucho. La abuelita… le duele el pecho, está muy pálida. Se cayó al suelo y no se puede levantar—. Robert se detuvo entonces.

Esto pintaba muy mal. Miró en derredor tratando de centrarse, y luego de respirar profundo, habló:

— ¿Estás hablando desde el teléfono del hotel? —la niña asintió con un susurro— ¿Sabes cómo se llama el hotel dónde están?

—Algo como… cama y desayuno…

—Robert apretó sus labios. Así debían llamarse cientos de hoteles en Nueva York.

Si Ethel se había desmayado, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y él tardaría dos horas en llegar. —Mira, linda…

—No abre los ojos —lloró Emma—, ¡no se levanta!

— ¡Escúchame, Emma! —exclamó Robert, hablándole fuerte para que la niña volviera a prestarle atención—. Vas a colgarme y a llamar al nueve once. Ellos sabrán dónde estás y te ayudarán.

—Pero tía nos dijo que no saliéramos de aquí. —Si no haces lo que te digo, tu abuelita estará peor, muy enferma, Emma. No quieres eso, ¿verdad?

—Tengo miedo —lloró la niña—. Estoy muy asustada.

—No tengas miedo. Los médicos la cuidarán, y también cuidarán de ti. Yo estaré allí en un rato. Te buscaré y te cuidaré.

— ¿Y traerás a mi tía?

—Puedes apostarlo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Por mi vida. Ahora, cuelga el teléfono y llama de inmediato al nueve once —le dijo. La niña cortó la llamada, y Robert siguió su camino hacia el avión pensando en lo irónico que era todo esto. Pero Emma no tenía la culpa de nada.

No era culpable de tener un padre estafador y una tía engañosa. Los niños, como siempre, eran los más perjudicados.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Debía reconocer que no había pensado mucho en ella desde que se había enterado de la verdad de Alice, o sus mentiras.

Había estado centrado en ella, tratando de encajar todo lo que le había contado de su vida con lo que Mark había descubierto en su investigación, tratando de darle sentido.

A veces no lograba entender, le había costado aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se había tardado en mirar de cara la verdad, porque, tenía que aceptarlo, le asustaba. Y aún a veces deseaba que todo fuera una mentira, que hubiese una explicación.

Sólo que no tenía tanta imaginación como para idear una razón por la cual una mujer que tenía parentesco con alguien que ya había intentado robarle, y tratos con un sujeto que evidentemente era su enemigo, se infiltrara en su empresa, robara información, y luego de entrar a hurtadillas en la casa de sus padres, desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Por más que quisiera seguir dándole el beneficio de la duda, había llegado el momento de aceptar su derrota: había sido engañado, se había cegado y había dejado de mirarla con ojos más objetivos. Se había enamorado y había confiado, cometiendo así un terrible error, esa era la respuesta.

Pero Emma lo necesitaba ahora. Ella todavía tenía el corazón puro, y estaba angustiada por su abuelita que estaba muy mal de salud. Sólo esperaba que los paramédicos no llegaran demasiado tarde, o Emma tendría que cargar con un terrible trauma para el resto de su vida.

Pasada la media noche, Aidan recibió la llamada de su abogado, que le decía que no podía hablar con Alice sino hasta el día siguiente.

Esto era muy extraño; por lo general, un abogado podía hablar con su defendido a la hora que quisiera, sobre todo porque ella acababa de ser arrestada, y estaba en una comisaría, no en una prisión.

Tuvo la tentación de llamar a Robert otra vez, pero se detuvo. Alice estaba en problemas, pero no debía comunicarse con él. Había llamado al número de su apartamento, a las oficinas, pero no estaba en ninguno de los dos, y debía haber una razón muy fuerte para que ella le pidiese que no marcara a su número personal. Llamó entonces a Candy. No llamó a Terry, porque, si Alice consideraba inseguro que se comunicara con Robert, debía ser lo mismo para Terry, y Candy era cercana a Alice, según lo que había visto en la cena.

— ¿Hola? —contestó Candy con voz adormilada, y Aidan suspiró.

—Te habla Aidan, cuñada. Perdona que te llame tan tarde.

—Vaya… ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, extrañada y sentándose en su cama.

—Sí, la verdad sí.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la voz de Terry, despertando también.

—Aidan —le contestó ella—. ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda?

—Yo no. Es Alice. Me iba a ver con ella esta noche en un bar; me contactó y me citó allí de manera urgente, pero fue arrestada antes de que pudiéramos hablar.

—Oh…

— ¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo? Ya puse un abogado para que la defendiera, pero no le han permitido entrevistarse con ella. ¿Está Robert involucrado en todo esto?

—Muy seguramente —contestó Candy endureciendo un poco su voz—. La arrestaron —le informó ella a su marido, y luego añadió—. No pareces sorprendido. ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Sí. Robert habló con sus amigos de la policía. Seguramente ya la localizaron, y la encerraron. —Aidan —volvió a hablar Candy—, ¿es tu abogado duro de pelar?

—Bueno, fue el que llevó el caso de… el consumo de sustancias en la vía pública. Si logró sacarme a mí, seguro que puede con Alice, no importa lo grave que sea, él puede con eso.

—Dile que obtendrá una bonificación extra de parte mía si consigue sacarla mañana mismo.

—Candy, no sabes toda la historia —le dijo Terry—. Ella hizo algo malo de verdad.

—Pero tiene derecho a defenderse, a presentar sus descargos, su punto de vista. Robert no puede negarle ese derecho por muy molesto que esté y tenga toda la razón del mundo en estarlo. ¿Podemos viajar a Nueva York mañana temprano? —Ella cometió su delito aquí en Chicago, así que lo más probable es que la trasladen.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que está sucediendo —dijo Candy—. Alice no me parece una mujer capaz de cometer… delitos. No uno grave, al menos.

—Ni a mí —dijo Aidan por teléfono—. Por eso le asigné a mi abogado. Si dejamos que tenga uno de oficio, la aplastarán.

—Hiciste bien. Llámame de nuevo si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—Está bien. Ah, otra cosa… no llamen a Robert a su teléfono.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Candy un poco sorprendida, y al ver que Terry buscaba el número de Robert en el suyo, lo detuvo.

—Por alguna razón, Alice no confía en este medio de comunicación. Por eso te llamé a ti y no a Robert, o a Terry.

—Qué diablos. ¿Están siendo vigilados, o algo?

—Estoy diciéndote esto porque a pesar de que la conozco muy poco, creo que Alice tenía una razón muy fuerte para llamarme. Algo me iba a decir en ese bar que nadie puede escuchar. tengan cuidado, también.

Aidan cortó la llamada, y volvió a marcarle a su abogado, para pedirle que siguiera insistiendo, y hablarle de la bonificación de Candy.

Había que usar todos los medios posibles para sacar a Alice de ese lugar.

Emma hizo lo que su tío Robert le había aconsejado. La abuela Ethel estaba en el suelo del baño, y aunque seguía consciente, le era imposible ponerse de pie.

Se agarraba el brazo y el pecho como si le doliera mucho, y, en medio de lágrimas, la niña marcó el número de emergencias.

Con mucha paciencia, el agente que la atendía logró conseguir su ubicación, así que en pocos minutos estuvieron allí. Ethel había sufrido un infarto, su condición era delicada, y empeoraba a cada segundo.

— ¿Hay alguien más con ustedes? —le preguntó uno de los paramédicos mirando la pequeña habitación mientras subían a Ethel a una camilla.

—Mi tía —contestó la niña—, pero ella salió y no ha regresado.

— ¿La llamaste? —Sí, pero no contesta su teléfono.

—Ven con nosotros —le dijo el uniformado, y recordando que su tío Robert le había dicho que los médicos cuidarían de ella y de su abuela, la niña le extendió la mano al desconocido con la misma confianza con que se la hubiera dado a él. Le dieron algo de comer y una frazada para que se recostara y durmiera en uno de los pasillos abarrotados de la sala de emergencias, pero no era capaz de cerrar sus ojos.

Había muchos heridos en derredor, gente entrando y saliendo, se escuchaban las sirenas, camillas que eran trasladadas a las carreras a las salas de cirugía, y los quejidos de los pacientes que esperaban por atención.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía verlos en su mente también, así que simplemente se escondió tras una encimera tratando de cerrar sus oídos, con deseos de llorar, pero sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, porque no quería que luego su tía la viera así y se preocupara.

— ¿Emma Swanson? —oyó preguntar, y salió de debajo de su frazada para mirar. Pudo ver la espalda de Robert, que se hallaba de pie en la recepción de la sala de urgencias, y corrió a él y lo abrazó desde atrás.

— ¡Llegaste! —exclamó—. Al fin llegaste. Robert la alzó en sus brazos, y la niña se enroscó a él con piernas y brazos dándole al fin rienda suelta a su llanto.

Él la abrazó, acunándola en su hombro, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, consolándola y consintiéndola. La niña se aferraba a él con fuerza, como si fuera una roca y alrededor todo fuera tempestad.

Suspiró ante su confianza, y no pudo evitar conmoverse, así que le besó la mejilla y el cabello con besos muy sonoros.

—Has sido muy valiente —la alabó Robert acariciando su cabello con ternura—. Eres una guerrera, estoy muy orgulloso de ti—. La escuchó sorber sus mocos, y poco a poco se fue calmando, pero no se bajó de sus brazos aun cuando dejó de llorar.

Luego de firmar algunos papeles, pasar su tarjeta, otro papeleo más, y asegurarse de que Ethel fuera trasladada a una habitación privada y más cómoda, se llevó a la niña de allí. Llegaron al hotel donde antes habían estado hospedadas, y luego de pagar la cuenta, se llevó las pertenencias de cada una en una simple maleta, evidenciando así que habían salido de la casa sin empacar, ni recoger nada más que lo que tenían puesto. Por unas pocas horas, estaría bien, pensó luego de preguntarse si necesitaría llevar a la niña de compras.

Tal vez mañana mismo volvieran a Chicago. Cuando iban en el taxi, intentó sacarle información a Emma, preguntarle qué había sucedido, qué habían estado haciendo los cinco días pasados, pero entonces descubrió que la niña se había dormido, agotada por las tensiones de este largo día. Sonrió acariciando su rubio cabello, y suspirando. Había pensado verse cuanto antes con Alice en la comisaría, pero Emma había echado a perder sus planes.

Tendría que dejarlo para mañana, pues ahora, lo más importante era llevar a la niña a un lugar cómodo y seguro donde pudiera pasar la noche.

Las lágrimas de Alice se habían secado al fin. Vio la luz entrar por la estrecha claraboya de una de las paredes de la celda y supo que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Obviamente, había estado toda la noche en vela, preocupada por Emma y Ethel, y con la incertidumbre de cuánto tiempo estaría aquí. Había conseguido tranquilizarse cuando pensó en que, de todos modos, le asignarían un abogado de oficio, y podría contarle a éste acerca del par de personas que estaban a su cargo.

Y luego, no había podido dejar de preguntarse si acaso había sido Robert quien la metiera aquí.

Tal vez se había enterado de todo, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que había estado entrando y saliendo de la casa de sus padres. Y seguro que la estaba odiando mucho, pensando lo peor de ella.

Cuando llegaba a este punto en sus pensamientos, el corazón se le encogía. Le daba mucho miedo que el jefe fuera a arremeter contra él, o contra Terry. La forma más efectiva para evitar que se enteraran de lo de sus padres y que iniciaran una nueva investigación que al fin los llevara a buen puerto sería eliminándolos, y eso la asustaba mucho.

Y también la estaba matando el haberlo perdido. Había sido lindo conocerlo, haber estado con él, haberlo amado. Pero lo había perdido; él jamás le perdonaría, no tenía dudas al respecto. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían. Se encogió aún más en su rincón abrazándose las rodillas, intentando que su abrigo le cubriera las piernas, sintiendo mucho frío.

En Robert había encontrado muchas cosas que jamás tuvo en su vida. Era inevitable sentirse atraída a él casi en el sentido animal, y reír, bromear, y estar cerquita de él. Que te abrazara mientras dormías, y te consintiera luego, y te mirara con esos ojos azules sonrientes. Se le calentaba el corazón sólo de recordarlo. Había sido lindo, pero destinado a no ser. Y le estaba doliendo mucho más el recuerdo de estos días con él, que los años de relación que tuvo con su antiguo novio. Si se volvía una mujer soñadora, podría evocarlo, imaginar que estaba aquí, que con sus fuertes brazos la rodeaba y espantaba el frío. Le transmitía seguridad y alivio, le decía que todo estaría bien…

Se escuchó un movimiento afuera, y levantó la cabeza, sólo para encontrar al hombre de sus pensamientos al otro lado de las rejas de hierro. Alto, con una fuerte presencia, imponente.

Al verlo, se puso en pie lentamente, sintiendo el corazón saltar en su pecho, feliz sólo de poder verlo luego de tantos días sin él. ¡Él estaba aquí! Había llegado muy pronto, y, aunque seguramente la odiaba, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, tenía muchas cosas que aclararle.

Él la estaba mirando muy serio, con la decepción pintada en los ojos, con aspecto de no haber dormido bien, tampoco, y Alice corrió hasta los barrotes.

—Robert, puedo explicarte —fue lo primero que dijo, mirándolo con una súplica en los ojos—. Te lo diré todo, te lo contaré todo. Sé que me odias, que jamás me perdonarás, pero…

—En eso no te equivocas —dijo él con una voz varios tonos más grave de lo usual.

Alice tragó saliva acusando el golpe, respiró profundo tratando de centrarse, y volvió a mirarlo.

—Emma está en problemas. Y Ethel… Por favor…

— ¿Te atreves a pedirme favores? —se burló él casi escupiendo las palabras.

— ¡No es para mí! —exclamó ella—. Están solas en un hotel, el Bed and Breakfast…

—No me interesa —la interrumpió él entre dientes—. No vine aquí a escucharte quejarte sino a aclararte un par de cosas.

—Robert, es Emma.

—La hija de Nathan Swanson, un hombre que intentó robarme y estafarme en el pasado. Tu hermanastro —ella lo miró con ojos grandes de asombro. Él había investigado, y había descubierto todo. Pero por supuesto, al desaparecer, fue eso lo primero que seguramente hizo. Ciertamente, un hombre como él tenía los medios, lo extraño era que no lo hubiese hecho antes—. Me lo ocultaste muy bien —siguió él aún con su dura mirada—. ¿Por qué, Alice? —ella no fue capaz de contestar nada en el momento, estaba aturdida, intentando procesar que él había obtenido toda esta información. Seguro que sabía todo, y eso la hizo sentirse mareada y cansada. Robert siguió:

—Y también tienes tratos con un personaje como Brett Johnson —dijo—, un mafioso de poca monta, pero bastante peligroso—. Ella volvió a mirarlo, y los ojos de él consiguieron asustarla, sobre todo cuando dijo:

—Tu amante.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿Emma le dice tío también a él?

— ¡No! —gritó Alice—. No, ¡eso no es cierto!

— ¿Y por qué te ves con él? Te viste con él en tu casa.

—No me vi con él. ¡Fue a mi casa a… amenazarme! ¡No tengo tratos con él, nunca lo había visto en mi vida!

—Lo viste, hablaste con él, y parecías muy cercana. Incluso Emma estaba allí contigo.

— ¡Estábamos afuera! —volvió a gritar ella—. No era un invitado, ni…

— ¿Y lo de Nathan tampoco es cierto? Y que entraste a mi empresa bajo circunstancias muy sospechosas…

—Oh, Robert. Yo…

— ¿Tú qué, Alice?

—Te lo contaré todo —lloró ella, sintiendo cómo otra vez las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, aferrándose a los barrotes de hierro y sintiendo cómo su alma terminaba de hundirse en la desesperación—. Todo —siguió entre lágrimas—. Con todos los detalles que quieras, te lo juro. Sé… entiendo que no me perdonarás, ya me lo habías advertido, pero primero ayuda a Emma y a Ethel; ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, y dependen completamente de mí. Ethel no se ha sentido bien, y Emma es tan pequeñita, que me asusta lo que le pueda ocurrir.

—Lo siento. No pienso mover un dedo por ti.

—Por favor, Robert, te lo suplico.

—Por el contario —siguió él—, vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo, me aseguraré de que te den tantos años de cárcel como pueda ser posible. Has allanado la casa de mis padres, y tú sabías cuán importante era eso para mí.

Te aprovechaste de la confianza que te di y robaste las llaves y te metiste allí traicionándome, mofándote de mí.

—No era esa mi…

—Creí en ti. Creí que eras buena, que eras diferente. Me dije, Alice es especial, arriésgate, vuelve a amar a alguien. Vuelve a confiar en una mujer, ¡y tu único plan era obtener información, y unas llaves!

— ¡No! —Yo lo habría dado todo por ti, lo estaba dando todo por ti, y no he hecho sino el ridículo. Metí en mi familia a una falsa y traicionera como tú…

—Oh, Robert …

—Me has defraudado, Alice. Te has burlado de mí, y yo hago pagar muy caro a los que me traicionan—. Alice sintió que se ahogaría en sus propias lágrimas, y no pudiendo contenerse más, dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Estaba escuchando las palabras que sabía vendrían de él, pero una cosa era imaginarlo, y otra, vivirlo realmente. Con cada palabra, con cada frase, su corazón dolía, dolía demasiado.

Estaba ocurriendo lo que más temió. Tratando de proteger a su familia, lo había perdido todo; a ellas, a él, a sí misma. ¿De qué valía ya su vida? Había fallado en cada cosa que se había propuesto… Y sabía que él se encargaría de que le aplicaran el más duro castigo.

—No me llores —dijo él con voz dura—. No creo en tus lágrimas, no creo en tu palabra, ya nunca más me volverás a ver la cara de tonto. ¡Así que no llores! —Ella hubiese querido hacerle caso, pero no era capaz, y sólo lloraba y lloraba— ¿Y qué fue lo que robaste de la casa de mis padres? —preguntó él mirándola con más desprecio aún—. Porque además de traidora, falsa e infiel, eres una ladrona—. Era el momento de decirle todo, pero Alice no encontró siquiera la fuerza para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo—. Mentirosa —acusó Robert —, eres una gran mentirosa.

—Todo tiene una explicación —dijo entre el llanto—. Escúchame—. Ella extendió una mano hacia él, y cuando creyó que lo alcanzaría, él retiró la mano. —No, que me ensucias —eso fue demasiado para ella. Incluso llegó a mirarse la mano para comprobar si de verdad estaba sucia. Alice entreabrió sus labios, pero no salió ningún sonido. Sólo sintió un enorme peso en su pecho, el alma resquebrajarse de dolor, y algo muy adentro resentirse, morirse, secarse. Robert siguió hablando acerca del castigo que se merecía y recibiría, pero la cabeza de Alice ya no estaba aquí. Todo sonido parecía provenir de algún lejano túnel. Logró calmar su llanto, respiró profundo muchas veces mientras lo oía, pero sin escuchar realmente. Se había hecho sorda a sus amenazas, a su odio. Estaba creando un escudo contra él y su ira.

—Sabía que no me perdonarías —dijo al fin, interrumpiéndolo en su larga perorata de amenazas y castigos—. Sabía que no tienes la suficiente humanidad para eso.

— ¿Que? —preguntó él frunciendo mucho el ceño. Ella ya no estaba llorando, sino que lo miraba seria y furiosa.

—Sabía que esto sucedería, y si te das cuenta, si pensaras más claramente, te darías cuenta de que no te he pedido perdón ni una sola vez.

No eres un hombre que pueda perdonar, eso ya lo sabía, pero pensé que al menos a Emma la sacarías de esto. Ahora pienso que también estaba equivocada con respecto a otras cosas acerca de ti.

—No te atrevas a decirme ese tipo de cosas. Eres tú la que entró con mentiras y falsedades a mi vida. Eres tú la que se metió a casa de mis padres a robar.

— ¡No sabes nada! —gritó Alice, y se pasó ambas manos por las mejillas y el pecho secando sus lágrimas, mirándolo con dientes apretados—. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

— ¿Y acaso me lo contaste alguna vez?

— ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado acaso si te cuento que Nathan era hijo de la segunda esposa de papá? ¿No me habrías echado de tu empresa y de tu vida de inmediato?

—Al principio, sí, pero…

— ¿Acaso crees que no sé de tu poca capacidad de perdón? ¿Me diste alguna vez una muestra de que podrías comprender, aceptar, o perdonar? ¡No! Sigues siendo el maldito de antes, profiriendo amenazas, prefiriendo dejar a una niña sola que no tiene nada que ver en todo esto sólo porque me odias a mí, ¡para castigarme a mí!

—Típico. Ahora dirás que todo es mi culpa.

— ¡En parte sí! —volvió a gritar ella, pero la voz se le quebró—. Si me escucharas…

—Te escucharé en los tribunales.

—No, Robert. ¡Robert!

—Ya no quiero saber más nada de ti. ¿Poca capacidad de perdón? Debiste pensarlo, y detenerte cuando aún tenías oportunidad, ahora es demasiado tarde.

—No, no. ¡Escúchame!

—Desapareceré de tu vida, y no volveré a pensar en ti, pero tú, encerrada en una celda, seguro que te acordarás de mí por el resto de tu vida.

—No —volvió a llorar ella—. No me importa lo que me pase, pero… ¿Robert? —él se había dado la vuelta, y se alejaba por el pasillo. Pronto, ya no pudo verlo—. ¡Robert! —gritó. Lo llamó muchas veces más, pero él no volvió.

No podía ser. No podía ser. No la había dejado hablar, no había podido explicarle nada.

Estaba tan lleno de odio que no la escucharía jamás. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Y Emma y Ethel seguían solas en ese hotel, y ella aquí, y ahora era seguro que la encerrarían. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Días, semanas, meses, años? ¿Qué sería de ellas?

— ¡Robert! —volvió a llamar. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo náuseas, y tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no devolver el estómago. Era el miedo, el terror. Robert GrandChester se había convertido en su enemigo, su peor pesadilla, cuando antes los momentos con él fueron algo mejor que un sueño.

Dejó salir un quejido muy hondo, muy profundo. Ya no podía más, y lo peor, era que ni siquiera podía desear la muerte. Parecía que toda su vida había sido diseñada para llegar aquí, a este momento tan horrible.

Lloró cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, en el fondo, había tenido la esperanza de que él le diera chance de explicarse.

Había sido un hombre tierno y bueno en el pasado, había podido conversar con él de muchas cosas. Había llegado a ser un amigo. Sí, había creído que, si bien la odiaba a ella, al menos a Emma la exoneraría de su furia.

Había creído que de verdad tenía un sentimiento por los niños, había tenido esta ilusión. Pero no, no era así. Después de todo, Robert GrandChester no tenía tanto en su corazón, y ella lo había amado por esos pequeños detalles que ahora se estaban cayendo como una triste fachada. No era como había deseado desde lo profundo de su corazón. Él también la había defraudado a ella.

 _Continuará...(づ )づ._

 _Saludos. JillValentine._


	10. LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS 10

_Capítulo 10._

 _Perdido entre mis sombras,_

 _buscando sólo para hallar_

 _Que los que sueñan son ingenuos,_

 _el destino es incierto_

 _Me he cansado de pedir,_

 _de rogar y de soñar_

 _Todo sería en vano,_

 _porque mi cielo ha muerto._

Robert se alejó del pasillo que conducía a la salida y se recostó a una pared desde donde sabía que ella no lo podía ver. Sentía el pecho pesado, y nada de fuerza en los brazos. La escuchó llorar, llamarlo, y tuvo que apretar sus puños para no volver allí y verla de nuevo; que desfallecía por el deseo de oírla decir que todo era una mentira, y decirle a su vez que lo perdonara, que lo cierto era que Robert GrandChester sólo era un idiota enamorado y muerto de miedo, aterido por el pánico. Ya estaba sufriendo, ya le dolía el alma, y reunir fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en su postura le estaba robando toda la energía. Qué tentación tan grande seguir escuchando sus mentiras.

Él quería oírlas, como aquel marinero que deseaba escuchar el canto de las sirenas, aunque sabía que eso lo llevaría a su propia perdición.

Por eso había decidido cortar con todo aquí, darle a entender que no podría volver a engañarlo, la había descubierto para siempre.

Su teléfono vibró, devolviéndolo poco a poco a la realidad. Miró la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que era Terry, pero lo ignoró.

No quería hablar ahora mismo con nadie. Se estuvo allí varios minutos escuchándola llorar. ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo de Emma? No se lo podía explicar, pero todo el tiempo que estuvo frente a ella tuvo miedo, miedo de ser débil, de transigir si acaso le pedía que la sacara de allí, de ceder si lo miraba con esos bonitos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él habría caído de una vez si acaso llegaba a ablandarse. Había tenido que ser fuerte, duro, todo lo duro que había podido, y ponerse a salvo. Ella dejó de llorar de repente, como si de repente hubiesen cerrado la fuente de sus lágrimas, como si sólo lo hubiese hecho para que la escucharan.

No había bajado a sollozos y suspiros, no.

El llanto había parado de repente. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose tan mal, tan tonto por quererla tanto. Porque aún la quería.

Si hubiese una razón por la que pudiera perdonarla y volver con ella, lo haría, lo haría feliz y bailando en un pie, pero nada que aparecía esa razón, y no confiaba en su criterio para escucharla directamente de ella. Levantó la mirada y se enderezó respirando profundo varias veces.

No podía quedarse aquí todo el día, tenía mucho que hacer. Se alejó de la pared en la que había estado recostado y salió al área de oficinas de la comisaría.

Cuando vio a Aidan allí, se sorprendió mucho, y casi corrió a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Aidan lo miró también sorprendido. Llevaba la misma ropa que anoche, y se le notaba que tampoco había dormido. Aunque él estaba más acostumbrado a trasnochar.

—Vine a… Dios, fuiste tú —dijo Aidan señalándolo con un dedo.

— ¿Yo, qué?

—Tú estás metido en esto. Hiciste que encerraran a Alice.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Diablos, Robert. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto?

— ¿Cómo es que estás enterado de lo que está sucediendo? —Aidan se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con reprobación.

—Alice me citó anoche para hablar de algo extremadamente delicado y urgente —le dijo—. Me pidió que no me contactara contigo, porque no era seguro, pero que era vital que estuviese allí, y cuando llegué, ¡estaba siendo arrestada! Tenía razón, fuiste tú, ¡la metiste en problemas!

—Se nota que no la conoces nada. La que se metió en problemas fue ella sola. ¿Y por qué te buscó a ti, en todo caso?

— ¡Porque tú no podías saber nada! Algo muy grave ocurrió y corrió a Nueva York. Tu teléfono no es seguro, ni lo era el de ella, según lo que entendí —Robert lo miró confundido, y elevó su teléfono como si en la pantalla pudiese encontrar la respuesta—. ¿De qué la estás acusando, de todos modos? —preguntó Aidan— ¿Por qué la metiste aquí? Haz algo de una vez y retira los cargos que tienes contra ella.

—No lo haré. Por el contrario, la llevaré a prisión.

—Robert, ¡por favor!

—No, no te metas en esto. No tienes ni idea de lo que esta mujer hizo.

—Entonces, dime. ¡Qué hizo!

—Robó algo de la casa de papá y mamá.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Aidan abriendo grandes los ojos, muy sorprendido. Incluso dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Era una espía en mi empresa; entró para robar información, y me usó para llegar a la casa de papá y mamá. Aún no sé qué sacó de allí, pero mis abogados lo averiguarán y lo recuperarán. La tendré encerrada mientras eso sucede.

—Legalmente, no podrás hacerlo.

—Tengo suficientes amigos como para saltarme la legalidad.

—Podría demandarte por…

—Ella me robó algo —dijo Robert entre dientes—. Robó algo de papá y mamá, y tuvo que ser algo demasiado bueno o importante, porque cuando lo consiguió, huyó. Por eso está aquí, por eso le quiero hacer pagar. Nadie se mete con mis padres, ni con su memoria, Aidan.

—Acabas de hablar con ella. ¿No le preguntaste qué es eso que se llevó?

—Robert apretó sus dientes y miró a otro lado. No, ella no le había dicho nada. Pero tampoco habían podido tener una conversación normal—. Alice me escribió —le volvió a decir Aidan respirando profundo, articulando sus palabras con lentitud como si de otra manera él no pudiera comprender—. Me dijo que era un asunto muy delicado, algo que te involucraba a ti, a la empresa, a todos; que fuera a verla. La noté muy asustada, y agobiada, pero a pesar de que le pregunté qué era lo que ocurría, me dijo que debíamos vernos personalmente, así que le hice caso. Pero no pude enterarme de qué pasaba, porque antes de que yo llegara, fue arrestada.

—Ella siente debilidad por ti, a lo mejor…

— ¡No seas ciego! —exclamó Aidan mirándolo furioso y atrayendo un poco la mirada de los agentes que ya estaban en sus lugares de trabajo. Fue bastante extraño que Aidan lo tratara así; él siempre se tomaba todo con humor, con una sonrisa—. ¿Debilidad por mí? ¡Eres estúpido o qué! Si me buscó a mí, era porque no tenía más opciones. ¡Esa mujer no tiene ojos sino para ti! —Robert cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza para otro lado, como si no quisiera escucharlo.

—Entonces —dijo—, ¿por qué te buscó a ti estando tan lejos? Pudo haber…

—Qué poco conoces a las personas; sólo te centras en lo que te ocurre a ti y lo que sufres tú. ¿Por qué, por una vez, no te pones en sus zapatos y tratas de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva?

— ¡Y qué quieres que piense! Todas las evidencias muestran que…

—No digas que es una traidora. Si su intención hubiese sido de verdad traicionarte, no me habría llamado, no me habría buscado cuando sabe muy bien que todo lo que habláramos te lo habría dicho a ti. ¿Por qué no tratas de ver las cosas desde otro ángulo?

—¿De verdad quieres que sea un estúpido y ciego de amor?

— ¿Tú cegarte por amor? ¿Eres capaz de sentir eso acaso?

—Mira, Aidan…

— ¡La dejaste sola! —volvió a exclamar Aidan—. Vienes de verla, ¡pero imagino que todo lo que dijiste fue para hundirla más en su miseria! ¡Te desconozco! No eres el hijo mayor de mamá, ella no te crio así, eres todo lo opuesto que ella alguna vez quiso en ti.

— ¡Aidan!

—Ya hablé con Candy—dijo él—. Si tenemos que unirnos contra ti, lo haremos. No la conozco, sólo traté con ella un par de veces, pero le creo. Alice no es una traidora; si sacó algo de casa de papá y mamá, entonces su intención era hacértelo llegar a través de mí, ¿o también dudas de mí? —No se trata de eso.

—Si su intención hubiese sido huir de ti, no me habría buscado. Piénsalo; tal vez la has juzgado muy mal, y de ser así, ella tendrá toda la razón del mundo para no querer volver a hablarte—. Robert se pasó la mano por la cara lleno de desesperación.

Aidan lo dejó y se encaminó a los pasillos por los que él había venido. Aidan tenía fe en Alice. Le creía. Y ahora él se estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

Aidan encontró a Alice en el suelo, recostada en los barrotes y luchando para respirar. Corrió a ella y le levantó el rostro, pero no estaba desmayada, sólo aturdida.

— ¡Alice! —la llamó, y ella movió sus ojos para mirarlo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un médico?

—Aidan, estás aquí —dijo ella levantándose apoyándose en los barrotes y con cierta dificultad.

—Sí, he venido a verte. Mi abogado ya está trabajando en tu caso fuertemente, todo estará bien.

—No, las cosas no están bien. Emma está sola, Ethel se estaba sintiendo mal…

— ¿Quiénes?

—Mi sobrina… y Ethel, su abuela. Tienes que encontrarlas, Aidan.

—Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar.

—No, no. Ellas son más importantes. Emma sólo tiene siete años, está muy pequeñita, y Ethel demasiado vieja; ninguna de las dos puede valerse por sí misma. Primero ellas, te lo ruego —Alice sacó sus brazos por los barrotes para alcanzar a Aidan, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, se detuvo con el recuerdo de Robert diciéndole que no lo tocara, porque lo ensuciaba. Las lágrimas volvieron, pero tragó saliva y se contuvo—. Ve a buscarlas, te estaré en deuda toda mi vida. Diles que… que todo estará bien. Si preguntan por mí…

—Dime dónde están —Alice le dio el nombre del hotel en el que habían estado, apremiándolo para que fuera por ellas—. Debes tranquilizarte —le dijo Aidan—. Debes poner de tu parte. No te preocupes por nada; no estás sola. Tal vez hoy mismo estés afuera—. Los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y Aidan apretó fuerte sus manos tratando de transmitirle seguridad—. Te sacaremos de aquí —le dijo, y salió de inmediato de la comisaría. Alice se aferró a la reja respirando profundo.

Por fin, por fin había podido enviar ayuda. Ya podía descansar.

Se sentó en el banco que había a un lado y respiró profundo varias veces. Aidan dijo que la ayudaría. No sabía si sería suficiente contra Robert, pero al menos tenía algo. Hubiese sido mejor que anoche pudiesen hablar, pero así estaban las cosas.

Se dejó caer hacia un lado sintiendo de repente todo su cuerpo adolorido. Podía confiar en Aidan, él se encargaría de que nada malo le pasara a la niña y a la anciana.

—Alice Palmer tiene un abogado que la está defendiendo —informó Charles Young, uno de los abogados que desde hacía años representaba a los GrandChester en los asuntos más engorrosos de su trabajo. Solían salirse siempre con la suya, pues tenían esa habilidad de hallar vacíos en la ley donde podían armar todo un castillo cuando antes no había nada.

Al oírlo, Robert tragó saliva. Desde que había hablado con Aidan, algo estaba gritando en su interior. Reconocía que era, era la parte de su alma que había dado a Alice el beneficio de la duda hasta último momento.

Creía que la había apagado con todas las evidencias que tenía contra ella, pero ahora había vuelto.

—Me han dicho que, si no desistimos de tener a la mujer encerrada, pondrán una demanda contra nosotros. Se han atrevido a mencionar la violación a sus derechos—. Robert siguió en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta, y la mente en otro lado. ¿Por qué se había reunido con Aidan? ¿De verdad pensaba contarle algo importante? ¿Por qué no le había dicho a él directamente? ¿Tan imposible era hablarle? ¿Tenía que ver algo con él? ¿O era algo de fuerza mayor? Aidan no estaba al otro lado de la cuadra; Alice había viajado doce horas en bus para ir a verlo.

Eso indicaba que ella prefería contarle lo que le ocurría a alguien casi inaccesible en vez de a él, que sólo era llamarlo, o citarlo en cualquier lugar y decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Si algo malo estaba ocurriendo, le podría haber enviado un mail, un mensaje, o simplemente, esperar hasta que llegara, y personalmente, contarle todo.

Él la habría ayudado si acaso algo malo estaba sucediendo. Si era el mismo Brett quien la orillaba a hacer algo malo, la habría defendido, pero él no era adivino, y no tenía manera de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo esto, en caso de que no fuera mentira, y una trampa suya, confabulada con ese imbécil. No, no. Alice con ese hombre, no…

—Detengan todo —le dijo a Young.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el abogado algo sorprendido—. Si detenemos todo el proceso, ella saldrá libre en menos de una hora.

—Que así sea —suspiró Robert, y cortó la llamada. Subió el ascensor que lo llevaría a su habitación sin dejar de pensar, y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Terry.

—Al fin te comunicas. ¿Cómo están las cosas con los socios?

— ¿Los socios? —preguntó Robert, extrañado. Terry sabía exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo aquí.

—Candy está un poco inquieta con esa negociación. Dice que, si no sale a pedir de boca, ella misma irá a ocuparse del asunto.

—Candy no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Oh, no metas la pata entonces con los socios, ya sabes que está muy interesada en ese negocio.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Terry colgó la llamada, y Robert miró su teléfono muy extrañado. Él nunca se comportaba así, casi estaba hablando disparates.

A menos que estuviera usando un lenguaje clave para hacerle llegar un mensaje. A su mente llegó entonces algo que Aidan había dicho: "Tu teléfono no es seguro".

—Qué diablos —volvió a preguntarse, y guardó el aparato en un bolsillo entrando a su habitación de hotel. Allí vio a Emma, que estaba sentada en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Se había dado un baño y ahora lucía una enorme bata de hotel. Parecía un poco perdida en los metros de tela, y además se había envuelto el cabello en otra toalla. Al verlo, se puso en pie y lo miró expectante, como si esperara que tras él viniera su tía.

— ¿Has comido? —la niña asintió tratando de disimular su decepción al ver que él había venido solo—. Ve, ponte algo de ropa, vamos a…

—No tengo ropa —dijo—. Tocaba lavarla anoche, pero abuelita Ethel… se puso mal.

—Entonces nos iremos de compras. Ponte lo que tengas, así esté sucio—. La niña lo miró con dudas—. Vamos, no voy a salir corriendo si acaso huele un poco —ella al fin sonrió, y caminó a la habitación donde había dormido anoche. Había sido ella quien ocupara la enorme cama King size. Él había estado ocupado toda la noche. Levantó el teléfono del hotel y marcó a la casa de su hermano. Seguro que aún estaba allí a esta hora.

—Qué pronto has entendido el mensaje —dijo Terry por todo saludo.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Ni tu teléfono, ni el mío, son seguros.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, pero por si acaso llegase a ser cierto, hay que tomar medidas.

— ¿Quién podría tenerlo intervenido?

— ¿Las personas que hicieron que Alice entrara a la empresa para robar información? —Robert frunció el ceño y se recostó en el sillón respirando profundo—. Ella no trabaja sola —aseguró Terry—, eso es evidente. Sea obligada o por voluntad propia, Alice trabaja para alguien; ese alguien quiere algo de nosotros y se ha tomado muchas molestias en conseguirlo; no sería nada extraño que hubiese conseguido intervenir nuestros teléfonos.

Aidan nos llamó en la madrugada para pedirnos que no te llamáramos a tu teléfono personal.

—Aidan está muy involucrado en todo esto.

—No te opongas a eso. Él está siguiendo una corazonada.

— ¿Y Candy?

—Ya sabes cuál es su posición, y no puedes juzgarla.

— ¿Crees que pueda ser verdad? Todo lo que dicen, que Alice no pretendía… Que es inocente, o que por lo menos… tiene una razón.

—No lo sé. Me pareció una buena muchacha, pero no la conocí bien. Tú sí. eres tú quien debería decirme a mí si en verdad ella es capaz de hacer todo lo que dicen que hizo.

—Ese es el problema, TG. No me puedo fiar de mi propio criterio. Si ella es culpable… debe ser castigada, de alguna manera, pues se metió en algo que para mí es sagrado. Y si no…

—Si no es culpable, si tiene una razón para hacer lo que hizo, le deberemos una disculpa —Robert guardó silencio, y Terry sonrió—. No me digas que hiciste algo irremediable—. Robert apretó los dientes y miró a otro lado sin contestar, y escuchó a su hermano suspirar—. Tu revisaste la casa, y viste que no faltaba nada de valor.

—Pero ella tomó algo, estoy seguro.

—No tienes pruebas, más que la imagen suya entrando y saliendo de la casa. No te mandan a la cárcel por allanamiento de morada; si acaso, pagas una fianza y sales, pero tú has usado tus influencias y la has tenido encerrada toda la noche, y se te puede volver contra ti. Que ella haya llamado a Aidan es muestra de que su intención no era mala. Tarde o temprano, nosotros nos habríamos terminado enterando de todo.

—No sé, Terry, no sé…

—Si no sabes, vas a tener que dejar de pensar con la cabeza y hacerlo más… con el corazón.

—No me jodas.

—Te lo dice una persona que en un punto dado pensó lo peor de la mujer que amaba, y que, sin embargo, quiso seguir adelante con ella, porque había una duda.

—Ella era tu esposa, Alice…

—Estás tan casado con Alice como yo con Candy. Así que espera, no tomes decisiones precipitadas. Y, ante todo, por Dios, ponte una mordaza y escúchala hasta el final. Podrías llevarte sorpresas. Terry cortó la llamada y Robert se quedó allí, en el sillón, sintiéndose muy cansado.

No había dormido nada, y ver a Alice lo había dejado exhausto. Pero al cerrar los ojos, lo único que podía ver y escuchar era a Alice, a Alice pidiéndole por Emma y Ethel, llorando, negando sus acusaciones.

Ella sólo había negado una cosa, recordó. Sólo había negado el ser amante de Brett. En cuanto a lo demás, le había dicho que se lo contaría. Con todos los detalles, había dicho.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Emma delante de él con un pequeño y sencillo vestido azul y su abrigo en la mano.

—No sé peinarme —dijo enseñándole un lazo y una peineta en su mano, y Robert sonrió extendiendo a ella la suya.

La puso frente a él para desenredarle y atarle el cabello. La niña tenía el cabello algo ensortijado en las puntas, muy rubio, y bastante fácil de peinar. Se sentía extraño estar peinando a una niña, pero ella no parecía incómoda con eso.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dijo él tratando de recoger todo el volumen de su cabello en su coronilla. La niña asintió moviendo su cabeza—. ¿Sabes quién era ese hombre que fue a la casa de tu tía?

— ¿Qué hombre?

—Un hombre de abrigo rojo, pelo sucio. Besó a tu tía en la puerta de la casa—. Emma se giró a mirarlo, y todo el trabajo que le había costado recogerle el cabello se perdió cuando lo miró de frente.

—Es un hombre malo —dijo la niña con ojos llenos de aprensión—. Le dijo cosas feas a mi tía. Ella me dijo que no saliera de casa, pero me dio miedo, así que fui con ella.

— ¿El hombre te da miedo? Pero, ¿no es un amigo? —Emma agitó su cabeza negando más aterrorizada aún—. ¿Recuerdas qué le dijo a tu tía esa vez?

—Cosas feas —volvió a decir la niña. Frunció su delicado ceño tratando de recordar, u organizar sus ideas, y en el proceso, Robert notó que Emma se acercaba más a él, como si el sólo recordarlo le hiciera sentirse en peligro. Y cuando ya pensó que la niña no diría nada más, ella añadió:

—Le dijo que caminara recto, y que le consiguiera ese papel.

— ¿Ese papel? —Emma asintió. Robert se humedeció los labios y tomó a la niña por los brazos.

— ¿Qué papel? ¿Lo sabes? —Emma meneó su cabeza negando—. ¿No dijo nada más?

—Que la vida no le iba a alcanzar —siguió Emma esforzándose por hacer memoria, y ahora Robert frunció el ceño. Eso tenía pinta de amenaza—. Y también le dijo dulzura.

— ¿Dulzura? ¿Por qué le dijo dulzura? ¿Por qué se besaron? —Emma lo miró confundida, con asco.

—No se besaron. Mi tía sólo te besa a ti —dijo. Robert cerró sus ojos. Aquella voz que gritaba, ahora daba alaridos dentro de su ser. Podía ser que ella dijera la verdad, gritaba esa voz. Podía, de verdad, tener una razón para todo. Cautela, se dijo. Ve despacio.

— ¿No te pareció extraño que salieran de viaje así de repente? —preguntó él dándole la vuelta a la niña para seguir en la tarea de atar su cabello.

—Ella dijo que estaríamos bien. Nunca salimos de viaje.

— ¿Y no te parecía que estaba asustada, o algo? —Emma asintió moviendo su cabeza.

—Pero no le pregunté —dijo—, porque no le gusta que la vea llorando—. Eso era una respuesta en sí misma, y Robert pasó saliva. Luego de peinar a Emma con un simple moño en lo alto de su cabeza, muy parecido a sus propios moños cuando se recogía el cabello, salió con ella y desayunaron juntos, y entre bocado y bocado, logró sacarle más información a la niña. Tal como había dicho Mark, Alice había ido al colegio por ella y de ahí se habían dirigido a una terminal de transporte, después había llegado Ethel con algo de ropa en un bolso no demasiado grande, y que contenía un cambio de ropa para las tres. Luego de comer, la llevó a las tiendas y le compró ropa, tal vez demasiada, y Emma pareció olvidar momentáneamente todos sus problemas.

Era una virtud ser una niña todavía, pensó Robert con una sonrisa, y la llevó luego al hospital a ver a Ethel. Ella seguía delicada de salud, y no despertó durante el tiempo que estuvieron con ella, pero los médicos aseguraron que estaba mostrando buenos signos.

No era seguro trasladarla ahora, así que debía permanecer aquí. Así que, si Alice salía hoy de la comisaría de policía, no podría volver a Chicago, pues Ethel tendría que permanecer en Nueva York.

—De ahora en adelante —le dijo Robert a Young, su abogado—, llámame a este número —hubo un corto silencio, luego del cual, Young contestó:

—De acuerdo. Se había comprado un nuevo aparato con un número diferente. Seguía recibiendo llamadas desde el otro, pero por si las dudas, mejor tomaba precauciones.

Su primera tarea había sido llamar a Terry y notificarle, y éste le había dicho, a su vez, que estaba planeando irse con Candy a Nueva York para verificar cómo iban las cosas.

—No es necesario —le dijo Robert con voz cansada—. Es probable que en las siguientes horas ella salga libre.

—Y… exonerada de todos los cargos, imagino, o libre de investigaciones.

—Eso no te lo puedo prometer. Aún debo saber quién está detrás de todo esto. Terry no había agregado nada, y había cortado la llamada. Ahora, Young le informaba que Alice estaba siendo liberada en el momento mismo en que hablaban. Marcó el número de Aidan, quien le informó que estaba en la comisaría esperando por la liberación de Alice.

—Estoy algo preocupado —le comentó Aidan—. Alice me pidió localizar a dos personas, pero no me ha sido posible…

—Están conmigo —le contestó Robert.

— ¿Sabes de quién te hablo?

—De Emma y Ethel. Las dos están bajo mi cuidado—. Aidan guardó silencio por un momento, un poco sorprendido. Su hermano era bastante contradictorio a veces.

—Ella está desesperada por saber cómo están, y en cuanto salga, querrá verlas.

—Por supuesto. Tráela al hotel donde estoy hospedado para que recoja a su sobrina. Llevarse a la anciana va a ser un poco más complicado, ya que está en un hospital.

—Mierda.

—Pudo ser peor —dijo Robert, simplemente, y siguió hablando con su hermano los detalles de la entrega de la niña. Por lo menos, se dijo, una de sus pesadillas terminaría, y Emma volvería con ella. Se daría cuenta de que le había mentido, de que en verdad había ayudado a su sobrina incluso antes de que se lo pidiera, pero no le importaba. El cariño que tenía a Emma era muy independiente de los sentimientos por su tía. Y ahora tenía más qué hacer todavía. Su siguiente paso fue llamar a Mark Andrews para empezar a investigar a Brett Johnson. Tenía varias deudas que hacerle pagar a ese sujeto.

Alice salió al fin de esa horrible y fría celda. Afuera la esperaba Aidan, y ella le dio un corto abrazo de agradecimiento, luego del cual, le preguntó:

— ¿Localizaste a Emma y a Ethel? —Aidan asintió mirándola con labios apretados, lo que hizo que Alice se asustara un poco.

— ¿Están bien? Por favor, dímelo.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias —dijo Aidan conduciéndola a su auto. El día estaba bastante frío, y algo ventoso. Alice se arrebujó un poco en su abrigo, y esperaron hasta estar dentro del auto para volver a preguntarle. Aidan se sentó con ella en la parte de atrás, un hombre que debía ser su chofer, o su guardaespaldas, conducía.

—Ethel no está bien —le informó Aidan, y antes de que Alice empezara a angustiarse, añadió:

—No tienes que preocuparte demasiado; ya está siendo muy bien atendida en un buen hospital —y luego de una pausa, añadió:

—Tuvo un infarto. —Dios mío —dijo Alice cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y mirándolo con ojos grandes de preocupación.

—Pero es fuerte. Los médicos aseguran que está estable. Sin embargo, no podrás llevártela; no es recomendable moverla.

— ¿Y Emma?

—La niña está bien.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Iremos a verla ya mismo.

— ¿Dónde estuvo todas estas horas? —Aidan la miró de reojo y luego de hacer una extraña mueca, dijo:

—Robert se hizo cargo de ella—. Alice frunció el ceño.

—No es cierto. Él no… Hablé con él esta mañana, y dijo que no lo haría.

—Alice…

—Dijo que no le interesaba. Emma es la hija de alguien que lo traicionó.

—Te mintió.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?

—Emma está ahora mismo con él—. Alice siguió mirándolo con incredulidad, y el auto fue avanzando a través de la ventisca. A cada metro que se acercaban del lugar de destino, Alice no podía sino imaginar que todo era un error. Robert había sido muy tajante cuando se negó a ayudarla, y eso le había dolido mucho. Todas las imágenes de su cabeza donde él y Emma hablaban, reían, ponían los platos para servir una cena y lavaban los platos juntos, habían tenido que ser reevaluados, porque lo había considerado falso. Y ahora ya no. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Robert GrandChester?

Llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso, y apenas entrar, Alice escuchó el grito que tanto había deseado, el de su sobrina saludándola.

Alice se agachó frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Otra vez se puso a llorar, pero esta vez, de alivio.

Levantó la mirada y miró a Robert. Él no se había acercado, sólo la miraba desde el otro lado del lobby del hotel, con sus brazos cruzados y algo ceñudo. Aidan había ido a recoger una pequeña maleta de colores que parecía pertenecer a Emma, pero la atención de Alice estaba puesta en el hombre de cabello largo y fuertes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Alice a Emma volviendo a centrarse en ella—, ¿ya comiste?

—Tío Robert me llevó de compras y ahora tengo mucha ropa. También comimos cruasanes en un restaurante muy bonito.

— ¿Por qué estás con él?

—Emma la miró un poco confundida—. ¿Cómo te encontró? Estabas en el hotel, y nadie más lo sabía.

—Ah… Es que anoche… —le contestó la niña en voz baja y algo apagada— cuando abuelita Ethel se puso mal… yo… lo llamé.

— ¿A su teléfono? —preguntó Alice un poco nerviosa. Emma asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y él fue a verte desde Chicago?

—Me dijo que llamara a emergencias, y luego fue a buscarme al hospital—. Alice no asimilaba del todo lo que su sobrina le quería decir, pero miró de nuevo a Robert, sin embargo, él ya no estaba allí, se había dado la vuelta y caminaba a los ascensores—. ¡Tío Robert! —lo llamó la niña, y él se detuvo. Emma se acercó a él y lo abrazó despidiéndose. Alice vio a Robert sonreírle y darle un beso en la cabeza, y algo le dolió dentro. Él le había mentido. Sí había ayudado a Emma. Si lo que la niña y Aidan decían era correcto, él había ido por ella anoche mismo, y desde entonces había estado bajo su cuidado. Así que, cuando fue a verla a la celda esta mañana y le dijo que no le interesaba lo que pasara con Emma o Ethel, estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué? Porque la odiaba, claro, se contestó a sí misma.

Sabía que Emma era su punto débil, y había querido herirla haciéndole pensar que la niña se hallaba abandonada a su suerte. Se le formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta al pensarlo.

En el corto tiempo que habían estado juntos, que fue más bien fugaz, había pensado que él sentía algo por ella, que había un sentimiento. Se lo había creído, sobre todo, cuando él dijo que podían llegar a amarse.

Pero no era cierto. No podía serlo. Un hombre que ama, no le hace daño adrede a su ser amado. No planea para destruirle, no llega hasta el extremo para hacerle sentir lo peor, y eso había hecho él con ella encerrándola y yendo hasta donde estaba para lastimarla con sus horribles palabras.

No le quitaba su derecho a estar molesto, pero el alma le dolía, porque cada palabra que él había dicho, se había grabado a fuego en ella. Sin embargo, se acercó a él, notando que la miraba con recelo.

—Gracias por…

—Lo hice por Emma —atajó él en tono seco. Alice tragó saliva asintiendo.

—Sí, sí… —Ella iba a agregar algo más, pero Robert le dio la espalda y caminó a los ascensores. Alice lo miró molesta, confundida, dolida. Sí, lo había hecho por Emma; a ella, en cambio, seguía odiándola.

Pues bien. A ella no le interesaba mucho lo que pensara. Se dio la vuelta y secó disimuladamente una lágrima que había asomado, y vio a Aidan esperarla en la salida con la maleta de la niña. ¿Por qué era tan testarudo?

A veces deseaba tener algo pesado y macizo en la mano para arrojárselo a la cabeza.

Respiró profundo tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso.

Ya ella había sabido que esto sucedería, que la odiaría, sólo era asumirlo. Pero le dolía, y todas las palabras hirientes que antes le dijo, seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Emma se abrazó a ella, y subió con su tía al auto de Aidan. Una vez dentro, y antes de que Alice pudiera hacer la primera pregunta,

Emma empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado desde el momento en que ella había salido del hotel, cómo Robert la había rescatado, según sus propias palabras, en el hospital, y que la había llevado de compras luego dándole regalos muy bonitos. Y eso no hizo más que dividir sus pensamientos.

Estaba claro que él había sido bueno con Emma, ella incluso llevaba un peinado como el de él, ropa nueva y cara, zapatos, un abrigo que de lejos se veía costoso y de excelente calidad. Lo que hacía que todos esos detalles, como su generosidad, esa bondad que intentaba a toda costa esconder, y su preocupación por los más débiles seguía allí. Eran las cosas que le habían hecho enamorarse de él. Pero lo otro, lo que le hacía querer romperle algo en la cabeza, también seguía allí, como su orgullo, su terquedad y hasta su soberbia. No serían tan malos si no le hicieran hacer y decir cosas que lo apartaran de ella, pero así era.

Almorzaron juntos en un buen restaurante, siempre con el guardaespaldas de Aidan muy cerca, y luego él las llevó al hospital donde estaba Ethel.

La anciana seguía en cuidados intensivos, y cuando preguntó si era posible llevarla de vuelta a Chicago, los médicos se lo desaconsejaron completamente.

— ¿Pasa algo si te quedas aquí en Nueva York por unos días? —le preguntó Aidan a Alice cuando volvieron al auto, y Alice se recostó en el asiento, sintiéndose en extremo cansada, sin ánimo ni energía para planificar lo que seguía en su vida.

Anoche no había dormido nada, sus nervios habían quedado destrozados, y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora.

—Es que… estoy sin dinero, sin empleo y… sin modo de volver a casa.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo te echaré una mano.

—Gracias, Aidan. De verdad que te debo tanto.

—Ni lo menciones. Trataré de compensar un poco la testarudez de mi hermano—. Alice sonrió, pero fue una risa triste, y dirigió su mirada por la ventanilla, no queriendo que Aidan la viera—. Es un hombre muy terco, siempre lo ha sido… Y el tema de papá y mamá es demasiado sensible para él.

—Lo sé.

—Cuando supo que habías entrado a la casa, entró en pánico, y…

—Lo sé, y lo comprendo. Pero no me ha dejado explicarle nada y… Dios, estoy exhausta. Sólo quisiera…

—Te he conseguido un bonito lugar donde podrás dormir una larga siesta. Yo me haré cargo de Emma mientras tanto, y esta noche saldremos por allí… para que me cuentes al fin lo que ibas a decirme anoche—. Alice asintió aprobando su plan. Dormir se veía como el paraíso ahora, y abrazó los hombros de Emma y su bolso como si fuera todo lo que le importara en el mundo. Miró su bolso recordando que dentro había algo de mucho valor para los GrandChester.

—Robert, ha pasado algo grave —dijo Mark Andrews por teléfono, y éste saltó de su cama.

Había estado allí más o menos una hora. Su plan era cerrar los ojos por quince minutos, pero el cansancio le había ganado, fundiéndolo en un sueño profundo y algo pesado.

Lo había despertado el teléfono vibrando, y mientras se sentaba, recordaba restos de imágenes de algún sueño que había tenido. Al mirar por la ventana, vio que ya había oscurecido. Al fin, qué día más largo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a Mark frotándose los ojos.

—La casa de Alice Palmer… ha sufrido un incendio.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó Robert espantado, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de inmediato—. Mierda. No puede ser.

—Estoy justo sobre la calle de su casa; los bomberos han podido controlar el fuego y evitar que pasara al resto de viviendas de la cuadra, pero ha quedado calcinada.

—Esto es…

—Si me preguntas si creo que ha sido un accidente, no, no lo creo. La casa llevaba más de cinco días sola, si ellas se hubiesen dejado algo conectado o encendido, habría ardido mucho antes—. Robert apretó sus dientes y caminó a prisa hacia el baño.

— ¿Puedes averiguar con los jefes del departamento de bomberos cuál fue la causa?

—Claro que puedo. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo.

— ¿Has averiguado algo acerca de Brett Johnson?

—Aparte de que es uno de los más buscados por la policía y otras autoridades, no mucho. Tiene demasiadas investigaciones en curso.

—Trata de… conectarlo con Nathan Swanson.

— ¿Crees que también estén relacionados? —No lo sé, es una corazonada.

—Tiene sentido. Trataré de hallar una conexión. ¿Te opones a que vaya a ver a Swanson y le pregunte directamente? —Robert estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, se miró al espejo por unos segundos y puso el altavoz del teléfono para empezar a desnudarse y meterse a la ducha. Hasta hoy, nunca le había dado el beneficio de la duda a Nathan, siempre lo había creído culpable, pero hoy las palabras de Aidan habían sacudido su mundo.

Si Alice tenía una razón para hacer lo que hizo, tal vez también Nathan… y el resto del mundo.

—No, sería bueno si te entrevistas con él —le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta que había llevado puesta.

—Intentaré pedir una cita para esta misma semana —dijo Mark—. Y Rob… Yo en tu lugar, vigilaría de cerca a Alice. Lo del incendio es una muestra de que los hombres para los que trabajaba están muy disgustados.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas?

—Hay muchas cosas que no encajan en todo esto. Ella trabaja para ellos y se mete a tu empresa para obtener información, información que debe tener algo que ver con tus padres. Tú mejor que nadie sabrá si ella era especialmente insistente con ese tema en sus conversaciones —Robert no contestó—. A pesar de lo que vi frente a su casa, he pensado que hay más cosas bajo la superficie y que no somos capaces de ver. Deberías tener una conversación larga y concienzuda con ella—. Él hizo una mueca. No sería capaz de algo así, la última vez no lo había conseguido—. Debes indagar, eres el mejor candidato para sacarle la verdad, la completa verdad. Tal vez no fue idea de ellos que se fuera de la ciudad; tal vez su viaje fue… para alejarse de esa gente en particular—. Y luego de decirlo, simplemente se despidió y cortó la llamada. Robert sintió un pinchazo dentro de su ser.

Sí, era verdad, tal vez la intención de Alice no había sido ocultarse de él.

No lo era, recapacitó metiéndose desnudo a la ducha, pero sin abrirla. Aidan tenía razón en eso; si ella hubiese querido perjudicarlo, lo último que habría hecho sería buscar a un GrabdChester. Ella quería hablar con él de algo urgente y grave, había dicho su hermano menor. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con Brett Johnson y sus intenciones, o era acerca de lo que estuvo haciendo en casa de sus padres todos esos días.

Eso mostraba que estaba de parte suya, y, en consecuencia, que no lo había traicionado como había pensado en un primer momento. Y si ella había huido de ellos, buscando ayuda para ponerse a salvo, la estarían buscando para hacerle pagar. Sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban las cosas con esos grupos.

Una vez que entrabas, jamás salías, lo que ponía a Alice en peligro.

Si entró voluntariamente o no a ese grupo, no interesaba ahora, lo que importaba era que habían quemado su casa aun cuando sabían que no estaba allí; le estaban advirtiendo, enviando un mensaje.

Se duchó rápido, se puso ropa limpia y salió de inmediato del hotel.

Tenía un auto alquilado, así que podía moverse con libertad por la ciudad. Con todo esto, podía perfectamente concluir que Alice había sido forzada, que había hecho todo en contra de su voluntad. La habían amenazado con la niña, con la anciana, con su propia vida.

Eso lo podía comprender, no tendría nada que perdonar.

Pero había algo que dolía y que no podría olvidar. Ella estuvo trabajando para él todos estos meses, y luego se había convertido en su amiga y su amante. Para él había sido verdadero, real, hermoso. Se había entregado por completo, confiándole todos sus secretos, los más oscuros y delicados.

Ella, en cambio, no. No había confiado en él para algo que comprometía su vida y la seguridad de su familia; siempre había tenido un pie afuera de su relación, lo que lo dejaba a él por fuera de su vida.

No le quedaba sino resignarse y enfrentar al fin la verdad; cuando todo esto pasara, ella tendría su disculpa por todo lo mal que le había hecho pasar, la indemnizaría también, porque aceptaba que había obrado mal, juzgándola con demasiada dureza, pero luego de eso, ella se iría lejos porque ya nada los uniría.

Los momentos que habían pasado juntos habían sido especiales sólo para él, y su vida continuaría como hasta ahora.

—Qué bien que llamas —dijo Aidan por teléfono—. ¿Vas a preguntarme cómo está Alice?

—Robert tomó aire.

— ¿Estás con ella ahora?

—Voy de camino a su hotel. La veré ahora. Me dirá al fin lo que no pudo decirme anoche. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Vas solo?

—Robert, no me digas que estás celoso, o…

—No se trata de eso. Es que tengo razones para pensar que se halla en peligro—. Aidan frunció el ceño al oírlo. Miró a su chofer y guardaespaldas y respiró profundo.

—Voy con Dobson, e iremos a un lugar muy discreto.

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora mismo?

—En un hotel.

—Joder, dame el nombre de ese hotel.

—Robert, quiero que me cuente lo que sea que averiguó en casa de nuestros padres. Si estás allí, ella no se sentirá en libertad.

—Eso ahora me importa un pepino, lo primero es que esté a salvo—. Aidan sonrió.

— ¿Ya la perdonaste? Esta mañana parecía que la odiabas.

—No la odio —dijo Robert bajando el tono de su voz—. No he sido capaz de odiarla. Maldita sea, Aidan…

—Está bien, está bien —volvió a sonreír Aidan, y a continuación le dio el nombre y la dirección del hotel donde estaba Alice. Ella esperaba al interior de las puertas dobles de cristal. Había contratado el servicio de canguro prestado por el hotel para que cuidase a Emma mientras se veía con Aidan, así que todo estaba despejado para poder contarle al fin lo que sucedía. Metió la mano en su bolso y tocó el papel.

Hoy llegaría por fin a las manos adecuadas, y tal vez Robert comprendiera lo que había estado sucediendo en su vida los últimos meses, los últimos años. Seguía tan molesta con él.

Había pasado unas horas horribles en una celda, angustiada a morir sólo por su odio y su terquedad.

Aunque en parte lo comprendía, había cosas que no se sentía capaz de perdonar. Todavía se miraba las manos preguntándose si de verdad ella estaba tan sucia, si ahora él sentía asco por ella.

Si era digna de ese trato. Y luego sacudía su cabeza espantando esas ideas. No, por supuesto que no, se decía. Nadie merecía ese trato. Robert GrandChester había obrado mal, había llevado al extremo su sed de venganza, y aunque había ayudado a Emma y a Ethel, ella ya no podría volver a mirarlo como antes.

Ya había sabido que su relación con él se echaría a perder con todo esto, pero ahora pensaba que, aunque todo se aclarara, aunque él volviera a creerle, aunque fuera un poco, ella no podría volver a estar con él como antes.

El auto de Aidan se detuvo fuera del hotel, y ella salió sin esperar a que él abriera las puertas dobles acristaladas.

Le sonrió feliz de verlo, hoy por fin, dejaría la cruz que había estado cargando. Hoy, se la pasaría a otro.

Robert miró a través del parabrisas de su auto a Alice y a Aidan saludarse. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? ¿Tan feliz la hacía verse con él? Claro que la hacía feliz, pensó frunciendo el ceño; su hermano no sólo era guapo y rico, era también mucho más fácil de tratar. Seguro que él jamás le habría dicho a la mujer que amaba que la hundiría en la cárcel por lo que le quedara de vida… ni el resto de cosas desagradables que salieron de su boca esta mañana. Concentrado, se dijo. Estás aquí para cuidar de ella. Había decidido seguirlos, tener un ojo sobre ambos todo el tiempo.

Era cuestión de tiempo que esos hombres dieran con su paradero, y por lo sucedido esta mañana, tenía más que claro que Alice no lo dejaría hacerse cargo de la situación. Suspiró y los vio caminar para entrar al auto, y él encendió las suyas, dejando las luces apagadas.

Y de repente, alguien salió de la nada, golpeó con algo a Aidan en la cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, mientras por otro extremo aparecía otro hombre, tomaba a Alice, se la subía al hombro y echaba a correr.

Robert gritó tratando de advertirles.

El guardaespaldas sólo consiguió salir del auto y correr a Aidan para ayudarlo, y Robert condujo los pocos metros que los separaban hasta llegar a él.

— ¿Está vivo? —le preguntó Roberta Dobson, que miraba hacia la dirección en la que se habían llevado a Alice.

—Tiene pulso —contestó Dobson, y Robert, soltó los frenos y salió como loco tras la camioneta en el que embarcaron a Alice, que tampoco esperó que cerraran la puerta para salir disparados por la carretera. Se fue tras ellos a toda velocidad, y sus ojos se humedecieron ante la horrible posibilidad de que dentro le hicieran daño.

Era tan fácil quebrar la vida de una mujer como ella. Estaba tan indefensa. Ellos se metieron por una ancha avenida tomando un camino más bien solitario.

No sabía si se había percatado de que los seguía, no estaban tomando medidas tratando de perderlo, y Robert empezó a invocar la calma. En este momento, Alice sólo lo tenía a él; debía enfocarse, idear un plan.

Pero todo lo que podía hacer ahora era seguirlos. Ellos condujeron hasta una zona de edificios que antes habían sido fábricas y ahora estaban abandonados.

Con las luces apagadas, aparcó a varios metros, y los vieron alzar a una Alice desmayada, y la bestia que llevaba dentro clamó por correr a ellos y degollarlos.

Sin embargo, debía ser más astuto y seguir escondido. Salió del auto con cuidado, y vio que uno de ellos sostenía el bolso de Alice y lo llevaba con sumo cuidado.

Debía haber algo dentro que ellos querían, pensó, pero ahora lo que le importaba era ella. Dio la vuelta por el edificio buscando una nueva entrada, siendo todo lo silencioso que podía, y logró entrar a través de una ventana con los cristales rotos.

Siguió caminando hasta un sitio en el que pudo ver y oír a los hombres. Tenían a Alice sentada en una pequeña silla metálica con las manos y los pies atados. Ella seguía inconsciente, pero viva, pues no se tomarían estas molestias si no fuera así. Contó a los hombres y trató de medir su fuerza con sólo mirarlos.

Eran seis. Seguro que podía cargarse a un par con un solo golpe y usando el factor sorpresa, pero tendría que luchar con los otros cuatro, que eran casi tan grandes y del mismo peso que él.

Y debía tener en cuenta que muy probablemente estaban armados. Uno de ellos le dio una bofetada a Alice, provocando que Robert enseñara los dientes y que Alice despertara quejándose. Cuando ella movió su cabeza y los miró, se movió intentando huir, pero estaba atada y era poco lo que podía hacer.

Robert se escondió mejor y sacó su teléfono. Le envió a Aidan la dirección en la que estaban con un mensaje pidiéndole que enviara a la policía y volvió a guardarlo.

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras y se acercó a Alice. Robert pudo reconocer en él a Brett, al malnacido que se había acostado con Sheila, y que ahora seguía haciéndole la vida imposible metiéndose con Alice.

—Por fin nos vemos, dulzura—. Vio a Alice girar su cabeza para no verlo, pero eso sólo le hizo sonreír, le tomó la barbilla con sus sucios dedos y le hizo girarse otra vez hacia él—. Te dije que caminaras recto. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

—Aquí está, señor —dijo alguien mostrando un papel, y Brett se alejó de ella para tomarlo en sus manos, lo miró, y luego de revisarlo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

— ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? Traicionarme de esta manera.

—Yo nunca dije que te era leal.

—Oh, deberías escoger mejor el lado en el que estás. ¿De verdad creíste que los GrandChester te perdonarían la vida luego de que se enteraran de todo?

—Ellos… son humanos, tú, en cambio —Brett se echó a reír.

—No hay nadie más inhumano que Robert GrandChester. Si hasta dejó morir a una de sus novias porque estaba disgustado con ella—. Robert frunció el ceño al oír aquello. Debía estar hablando de Sheila, sin duda.

—Eso es falso —lo defendió Alice.

—Te lo digo de verdad, querida. Así es él.

—Robert nunca…

— ¿Le haría daño a una mujer? ¿No fue él quien llamó a sus abogados para que te dieran todos los años de cárcel que pudieran? Incluso estaban buscando la manera de inculparte de alguna cosa grave para que permanecieras mucho tiempo allí. ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, si estuvo a punto de arruinar tu vida?

—Mi vida la arruinaste tú.

—No, no te equivoques —dijo Brett cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose a acercar a ella con mucha paciencia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo—. Tu vida la arruinaron los GrandChester. Piénsalo. Si ellos no hubiesen metido a la cárcel a Nathan Swanson, esa niña no habría llegado a ti, metiéndote en tantas dificultades. Si no fuera por ellos, yo no habría tenido que… pedirte, que entraras a trabajar allí. Todo es culpa de ellos, y de nadie más—. Alice guardó silencio, y Robert apretó sus labios pensando en ello. Increíblemente, Brett tenía algo de razón. Gracias a que Emma había llegado a manos de Alice, ella había tenido que dejar la universidad, e incluso a su novio; y Emma había llegado a él porque Nathan estaba en la cárcel, y Nathan estaba en la cárcel… por él. Miró su reloj. Habían pasado sólo cinco minutos desde que le había enviado el mensaje a Aidan, y tomaba más de media hora llegar hasta aquí. También cabía la posibilidad de que Aidan no hubiese visto el mensaje. Lo había visto tirado en el suelo e inconsciente, entre más tiempo le tomara despertar, más peligro correría Alice aquí.

Se tensó al escuchar el ruido metálico de un arma destrabarse justo tras él. Lo habían descubierto. Se giró lentamente elevando la mirada y vio a un hombre apuntarle justo en la cabeza, y Robert lo miró con furia.

—Levanta el culo, princesita —dijo el hombre en voz alta, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un hombre más se ubicó al otro lado apuntándole con otra arma. Se puso en pie y elevó las manos. Ahora todo estaba en manos de Aidan, que enviara la ayuda que le había pedido, y que ésta llegara a tiempo.

Alice abrió grandes sus ojos, llena de miedo y sorpresa, cuando vio a Robert acercarse custodiado por dos hombres, con las manos levantadas y mirando a Brett como si fuera un pobre diablo al que la muerte le estuviera respirando en la nuca.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con voz quebrada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y fue inevitable que éstas rodaran por sus mejillas. No sabía si sentir más miedo ahora, o sentirse aliviada porque ya no estaba sola en medio de estos gañanes.

—Mira quién se ha unido a la fiesta —sonrió Brett cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo, y Robert seguía mirándolo como si simplemente calculara cuánto tiempo le tomaría partir cada uno de sus huesos—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Bobby—. Robert no sonrió, sólo enseñó los dientes en una mueca de disgusto.

—La última vez que te vi, ibas con el culo al aire y corrías huyendo de mis puños.

—Oh, eran viejos tiempos. Ahora, ya no estoy solo.

—Claro, porque en una pelea uno a uno perderías, y lo sabes—. Brett se echó a reír, aunque sus ojos brillaron por el reto. Pero no podía caer, así que respiró profundo y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Han pasado muchos años. No sabes lo que podría pasar.

—Te rompería la crisma, tal como hice cada vez que nos enfrentamos.

— ¿Intentas provocarme? No es muy sabio, amigo mío. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a salvar a la damisela en apuros? —Robert no contestó, ni tampoco miró a Alice, que tenía su mirada clavada en él.

— ¿Qué es eso que te guardaste en el bolsillo? —le preguntó en cambio. Alice no pudo contener un quejido de asombro, y Brett lo miró ceñudo palpándose allí donde había guardado el papel.

—Mi pasaporte a la fama.

— ¿Qué documento tan importante es ese que hiciste que una mujer se metiera en mi casa y en mi empresa buscándolo?

—Vaya. Nunca dudé de tu inteligencia, ¿sabes?

—Contesta, imbécil —los hombres empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, pues parecía como que era Robert el que los tenía amenazados a ellos y no al revés. Alice apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos. Entonces ya Robert lo sabía todo, o una buena parte, se dijo.

—No me gusta tu tono de voz —dijo Brett cambiando el suyo, dejando de lado su falsa tranquilidad—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás rodeado, tengo tu vida, y la de esta mujerzuela en mis manos.

—No tienes nada, pedazo de mierda—. Brett enseñó los dientes y sacó de alguna parte de su ropa una navaja, que apuntó contra Alice. Ella contuvo un grito y Robert fue detenido por los dos hombres, que levantaron de nuevo su arma contra él.

—Sí te tengo —sonrió Brett—. Y si no quieres que le suceda nada, vas a tener que quedarte muy quieto.

—Eres el mismo maldito cobarde de siempre.

—No es cobardía, sólo soy… estratégico. —Nunca tuviste los pantalones para enfrentarte a mí. Siempre te has escondido detrás de mujeres para conseguir lo que quieres. En el pasado fue Sheila, y ahora… Alice.

—Tú en cambio eres tan valiente —se burló Brett—, tan caballero osado…

—El papel hah un nombre de quién mató a tus padres —soltó Alice de repente, y Robert la miró con gran asombro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Calla, estúpida! —gritó Brett dándole una sonora bofetada. Alice gritó tambaleándose en la silla, y Robert se movió para acudir a ella. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él le pusieron los cañones del arma en la cabeza, y Brett acercó aún más la navaja a la garganta de Alice, que cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva al sentir el filo sobre su piel—. ¡Eres una maldita! —le gritó Brett a Alice tirándole del pelo.

— ¡Déjala en paz! —gritó Robert, pero eso sólo provocó la risa de Brett. Robert rechinó sus dientes por la misma impotencia. Le ardían los puños por reventarle la risa a ese malnacido, pero no podría hacerlo porque ellos estaban armados y eran más.

No podía poner en riesgo la vida de Alice, y si lo herían a él, ella estaría en aún más peligro. Así que respiró profundo invocando la paciencia, la poca que tenía, y empuñó sus manos conteniéndose.

—No debiste venir —sollozó Alice mirándolo—. Eres un tonto, debiste…

—Te dije… que yo sería tu defensa personal—. Alice lo miró fijamente y en silencio, sin poder contestar a esas palabras. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que lo había dicho, y hubiese querido correr a abrazarlo.

—Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre —se burló Brett—. ¿Acaso no has aprendido que no hay mujer en esta tierra que valga una pelea?

—Ciertamente, hay mujeres que no lo valen, pero Alice no entra en ese grupo—. Alice contuvo la respiración al oírlo, y se volvió a escuchar la risa de Brett.

—Siempre serás el estúpido del trío. Por eso no creí a las palabras de esa tonta cuando me llamó al hospital en el que estaba —Robert lo miró atentamente, y Brett sonrió de medio lado—. Me dijo que ese bebé era mío, que la ayudara. Obviamente no le creí… y ya no había nada que salvar—. El corazón de Robert se agitó un poco al oír aquello, pero no tuvieron el impacto que imaginó, y eso lo dejó un poco confuso. Fue cuando comprendió que ya no le importaba lo que hubiese hecho Sheila. Sonrió dejando salir el aire.

—Podría haber sido cualquiera.

—Pero tú lloraste ese bebé.

—Sí, lo admito. Fui un idiota en ese tiempo… Pero ya no más. Y esta será la última vez que te metas con una de mis mujeres. ahora dime: ¿Qué tienes tú qué ver con la muerte de mis padres? ¿Por qué estás metido en ese asunto?

—No te equivoques. No me importa nada de eso. A mí sólo me interesa el dinero—. Robert movió la cabeza en un asentimiento. Era lo que había sospechado antes. Él era un simple contratado.

—Entonces, ¿te pidieron hacerte cargo de ese papel porque allí hay un nombre importante, no es así?

—No hagas tantas preguntas. Sabes que estás vivo sólo porque se me antoja.

—No. Estoy vivo porque sería muy ruidoso si me sucede algo a mí o a mi hermano. Es una persona a la que no le convienen escándalos ni investigaciones —de reojo, pudo ver que Alice asentía. Ella sabía. Ese maldito nombre, ella lo sabía. Por fin comprendió cuán delicado era el asunto. La idea de traer a Alice aquí era acabar con su vida porque ella conocía el contenido del papel.

Si le pedía aunque fuera con la mirada que le dijera el nombre, a Brett no le vacilaría la mano para cortarle la garganta. El papel no valía nada, se dijo. El peor miedo de Brett era que Alice se lo hubiese dicho a alguien.

Pero ella no lo había hecho. No se lo había contado a Aidan, o ya él lo sabría. Alice seguía siendo la única que lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado aquí?, se preguntó dejando salir el aire, No se escuchaban sirenas, ni tenía modo de comprobar el tiempo. Miró en derredor comprobando las salidas, analizando el lugar y a los hombres que le rodeaban. Si empezaba una pelea, tenía que ser una a ganar, primero, debía hacer que Brett quitara ese maldito cuchillo de la garganta de Alice.

—Entonces —dijo—, ¿si te mato y recupero ese papel que tienes guardado, sabré al fin la verdad?

—No lo conseguirás. Estás rodeado. Eres tú solo contra todos nosotros.

—Ocho pelagatos —se burló Robert —. Ese era mi calentamiento antes del desayuno—. Brett miró a dos de sus hombres y les hizo una señal.

—Mátenlo a golpes…

—Acabaré antes del minuto y lo sabes —volvió a burlarse Robert.

—No —dijo moviendo la cabeza de Alice, que aún tenía la navaja contra su garganta—, porque si tan sólo mueves una mano para defenderte… esta preciosa sufrirá las consecuencias—. Alice cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas. Robert enseñó los dientes, pero Brett sólo se echó a reír. Vio a dos hombres acercársele y ponerse en posición de pelea, enfundando sus armas y saltando para calentar, mientras otros dos le seguían apuntando. Podría soportarlo, se dijo. Podía soportar los golpes de estos tipos. Ya había aguantado bastantes en el pasado, y esto le serviría para quemar un poco de tiempo y tener a Brett entretenido. Quería circo, circo tendría.

El primer hombre golpeó contra su mandíbula, pero no movió a Robert ni un centímetro de su lugar, y, en cambio, sacudió su mano ante el daño que recibió.

El otro fue más precavido, y le golpeó en el abdomen, y Robert contrajo sus músculos endureciéndolo. Empezó a recibir un golpe tras otro, y en un momento, el instinto le hizo levantar el brazo para bloquear un derechazo, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Alice, que intentaba no quejarse, y al malnacido de Brett hundiendo su cuchillo en su blanca piel.

Se escuchó la risa de Brett, y Robert no dejó de recibir golpes por todas partes de su cuerpo.

Los primeros dos que habían empezado a golpearlo se habían cansado, y ahora lo reemplazaban otros dos.

Alice lloraba, le suplicaba a Brett que lo dejara en paz, pero no tenía efecto sobre él. Por el contrario, parecía estar sumamente emocionado por la manera en que se habían desarrollado las cosas, como si al fin estuviera recibiendo un hermoso regalo de la vida.

— ¡Robert, defiéndete! —gritó Alice, pero él parecía no escucharla, ocupado como estaba recibiendo golpes. Ya tenía sangre en la mejilla, la nariz y el pómulo. La ropa le impedía ver los daños en el resto de su cuerpo, pero debía estar muy mal. Y lo peor era que todo era por ella.

Eso le hizo llorar amargamente. Ahora podía ver todas las consecuencias de las cosas que había hecho y dejado de hacer.

Si Robert decidía odiarla por el resto de su vida, se lo tendría merecido, ella era la culpable de todo. No había sido su intención, quiso pensar. No habría podido imaginar jamás que todo terminaría así. Su pensamiento había sido hacer lo que le habían pedido, huir, pero antes, dejarles la información. Pero nada había salido según sus planes. En las dos ocasiones en que intentó reunirse con Aidan para dársela, algo sucedió, y ahora Aidan estaba herido, y Robert siendo golpeado de manera horrible por ella.

—Por favor ya no más —le lloró a Brett, aunque este parecía, más bien, estar disfrutando de la vista—. Por favor, no más. Era su culpa por muchas razones.

Había decidido no confiar en Robert. Había decidido que él no la comprendería. Había tomado una decisión basándose en información errónea que tenía de él. Por Nathan, había sabido que era alguien duro, sin misericordia, que aplastaba a sus enemigos. Alguien que no daba segundas oportunidades ni se condolía de los débiles, y aquí estaba su ogro, recibiendo golpes sólo porque ella no había confiado. Y luego de que lo conoció, no le dio un voto de confianza, no le dio el beneficio de la duda, pero ah, sí que se había molestado porque él no le había dado ese beneficio a ella. ¿Cuán egoísta había sido? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado ya que sí que era capaz de ser generoso y mostrar misericordia? En su trato con Emma, ¿no le había dado a entender que era un ser capaz de sentir y expresar ternura? Y, con ella misma, ¿no había sido comprensivo en muchas ocasiones? Tal como muchos otros, sólo lo había juzgado por lo que se veía en la superficie, siendo que ella era una de las personas a quien él más le había abierto su corazón, dejándole ver su interior.

El suyo no se había equivocado al amarlo. Su corazón no se había equivocado, y se estaba dando cuenta de que si él estaba aquí no era por el papel, sino por ella, lo que le indicaba que también en eso había estado equivocada, porque sí la amaba.

Lloró más alto y con más dolor pidiendo que pararan, pero nadie le hizo caso. Robert recibió un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que cayó al suelo apoyando una rodilla, y los tipos pararon un momento, cansados, agitados, con los puños ardiendo.

—El tipo es duro —dijo uno.

— ¡Y tú eres de papel, o qué! —gritó Brett soltando a Alice por fin para golpear al que había hablado—. Lárgate, no sirves para nada.

—Señor…

—Lárgate, lárgate; pegas como niña—. Alice miró la escena con ojos grandes e inundados en lágrimas. Al fin algo había cambiado, ella ya no tenía el cuchillo sobre su garganta, y llevaba tanto rato trabajando sobre el nudo de la cuerda que le ataba las manos, que sabía que sólo necesitaba un poco más para soltarse. Guardó silencio, y en un momento, sólo se escuchó la respiración de todos. Robert movió su cabeza, apoyado en su rodilla, y el cabello casi le cubría todo el rostro. La luz era mala, pero ella pudo ver que la miraba a ella.

Tal vez le estaba haciendo una señal, enviándole un mensaje. ¿Qué? El corazón se le aceleró y miró en derredor. Ella estaba a un extremo del salón, todos le daban la espalda o la ignoraban, así que, poco a poco, se fue moviendo, pasando las manos atadas por debajo de sus piernas, y pasándoselas hacia adelante. Brett seguía gritando, y decidió él mismo emprenderla contra Robert, que no se levantó. Pero no era porque estuviera a punto de ser derrotado, supo Alice. Era porque quería seguir manteniendo contacto visual con ella.

En un momento, Brett levantó la mano con la que sostenía la navaja como si se la fuera a enterrar a Robert en algún lado de su cuerpo, y Alice gritó. Aun con las manos atadas, fue capaz de levantar la silla metálica en la que antes había estado sentada y golpeó con ella la cabeza de Brett con tal fuerza que éste cayó al suelo inconsciente. Robert no se quedó quieto, sino que tomó el cuerpo de Brett y se lo puso delante, en caso de que alguien quisiera dispararle, y aún tuvo la fuerza para tomarla a ella y ponerla detrás de él.

—Se les muere el jefe si uno de ustedes mueve un dedo —dijo, poniendo dos dedos en la garganta del inconsciente Brett, dispuesto a partirle la tráquea en caso de que alguno quisiera entrar a defenderlo. Alice se pegó a su espalda, con miedo a tocarlo por si le hacía daño.

—Alice, recoge la navaja —le pidió él, y ella se movió haciéndole caso.

Los hombres se quedaron estáticos cada uno en su lugar. Casi todos tenían los puños doloridos por la golpiza que le habían propinado. Algunos de ellos no serían capaces de levantar un arma y apuntar con precisión, pero un arma siempre sería mucho más rápida que cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer. Alice le pasó la navaja, y Robert, que tenía la cara terriblemente golpeada, la recibió mirando a los hombres con una sonrisa.

—Saca de su bolsillo el maldito papel —le dijo, y Alice lo miró un poco asustada cuando vio que los hombres dejaban salir gruñidos. Le hizo caso, y levantó ambas manos atadas para esculcar al interior de la ropa de Brett, y sacó con cuidado el papel. A continuación, lo dobló y lo metió bajo su blusa.

—La policía viene hacia aquí —dijo Robert mirándolos—. Los llamé antes de que ustedes me vieran. ¿De veras quieren estar cerca cuando llegue? —ellos se miraron unos a otros. Sin el jefe al mando, ellos eran simples borregos desperdigados por ahí—. Ah, ah —los atajó Robert cuando empezaron a moverse para largarse del sitio —las armas primero. Alice estaba impresionada. En un momento, las cosas habían cambiado en su favor. Robert debía estar muy adolorido, muy cansado, mal, pero estaba sacando fuerzas para sonar amenazador y peligroso. Los hombres le hicieron caso, y entonces se escucharon las sirenas de la policía. Cuando todos salieron de allí disparados, Robert dejó caer al fin el cuerpo de Brett al suelo. Éste empezó a moverse despertando, pero otro golpe de Robert lo devolvió a la inconsciencia. Sin mediar palabras, él caminó a Alice y la abrazó. Esta, todavía con las manos atadas, empezó a llorar entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Lo siento tanto. Todo es mi culpa. Todo. Perdóname, Robert, por favor, yo no quería que…

—Él no dijo nada, sólo cerró sus ojos y se tambaleó un poco, y Alice luchó para mantenerlo en pie. Pronto el lugar se llenó de policías, que habían atrapado a varios de los hombres, otros acudieron a ellos prestándoles ayuda, y Brett terminó arrestado. la introdujeron en una de las patrullas, y cuando vio que lo mismo sucedía con Robert, se tranquilizó; irían en la misma. Una vez dentro, se metió una mano en la blusa, donde tenía aquel papel, y se lo pasó a Robert. Al fin. Él la miró de reojo sin recibirlo, y Alice tragó saliva.

—Aunque no me lo creas… —dijo casi en un susurro— mi plan fue que este papel te llegara a ti. Te lo juro—. Él respiró profundo, pero lo recibió. No lo abrió de inmediato. Había esperado tanto este momento, que ahora sentía un poco de recelo, como si no fuera real, como si dentro se fuera a encontrar otra mentira que lo conduciría a un nuevo callejón sin salida.

—Míralo, por favor —le pidió ella con voz suave. Robert a sintió. Tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas, tenían mucho, mucho de qué hablar ellos dos, pero primero debía enterarse de qué decía aquí, así que por fin lo desdobló. Bajo la luz de la linterna de su teléfono, fue leyendo despacio, enterándose de que sus padres habían puesto a la venta la casa, y que habían hecho contrato con alguien. Era muy extraño, porque la casa estaba hipotecada, y él sabía de primera mano que sus padres no pensaban deshacerse de ella, pues estaban encariñados con la propiedad. Cuando vio el nombre de la parte compradora dejó salir el aire.

—Busqué en internet —dijo Alice tragando saliva—. El hombre…

—Ese malnacido —rio Robert recostándose en el asiento y cerrando sus ojos. Alice lo miró confundida. ¿Esta era su reacción?

—Robert …

—Ahora no, Alice —dijo él todavía con sus ojos cerrados—. Me duele todo. Creo necesitaré dormir un buen rato.

—Pero…

—Asumo que el documento es auténtico —dijo, doblándolo con sumo cuidado y devolviéndoselo a ella, lo que la sorprendió sobremanera.

—Robert, este papel es la prueba de que ese hombre mandó a asesinar a tus padres.

—No —contradijo él—, sólo prueba que pensaba comprarle la casa a papá y mamá.

—Pero…

—Ya sé lo que me quieres decir —dijo Robert girando su cabeza para mirarla—, sé lo que sientes, pero si le presento este documento a las autoridades, me dirán que no significa gran cosa. Aunque las firmas fueran falsas, no puedo hacer nada contra ese maldito.

—Y no es extraño que alguien como él hiciera tratos con tus padres en ese tiempo?

—Sí, lo es, pero para nosotros, no para las leyes. Sin embargo, es… una manera de comenzar a investigar, al fin, la verdad.

— ¿Crees que él fue? —Robert la miró fijamente a los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, le ardía la piel de la cara, los dientes, la nariz, todo había sido golpeado, pero la miró con serenidad.

—Es muy probable. Ese hombre está asustado, de otra forma, no habría pedido que se recuperara este papel. Teme que lo relacionen con gente tan simple como mis padres hace diecisiete años. Su perfil encaja con el asesino, pero este papel no es decisivo sobre la acusación.

—Yo… sí creo que fue él. O está fuertemente relacionado. Cuando vi su nombre… comprendí por qué los separaron luego de la muerte de sus padres, por qué se te hizo tan difícil hallar a Terry y a Aidan. Tiene poder, tiene manera de manipular autoridades y entidades…

—Sin duda.

—Y lleva todo este tiempo sin pagar su castigo…

—Alice…

—Tiene que pagar, tienen que investigar.

—Y lo haremos, no lo dudes—. Un agente de la policía entró al auto, y les habló diciéndole que ambos debían ser examinados por médicos, y que luego rendirían una larga declaración ante la policía. Brett había despertado y daba voces gritando, pero estaba bien custodiado y fue al primero al que se llevaron. Poco a poco fueron despejando el lugar, y Robert, ante la atenta mirada de Alice, se movió para sacar su teléfono.

—Aidan —saludó—. Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

—Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero bien —le contestó Aidan—. Y tú… estoy tan aliviado porque estás a salvo… ¿Qué hay de Alice?

—Está conmigo. Tengo poca batería; te enviaré la dirección del hospital donde estaremos, por favor, ven a verme.

— ¿Recuperaste el papel? —Robert suspiró.

—Sí.

— ¿Lo tienes? ¿Pudiste ver lo que contiene?

—Sí, Aidan… Tenemos que discutir entre los tres lo que sigue ahora…

—Terry tomó un vuelo hacia acá —informó Aidan—. Él y Candy ya vienen en camino.

—Me lo imaginé.

—Te oigo… muy tranquilo. Pensé que cuando descubrieras la verdad estarías más…

—Como te digo, tenemos que reunirnos y hablar —hubo un corto silencio de parte de Aidan, y al cabo de este, dijo:

—Sí, sí. Como digas. ¿Te hicieron algo a ti o a Alice?

—Aparte de unos pocos golpes y moretones, estamos bien.

—Iré a verte entonces—. Robert cortó la llamada y miró a Alice que seguía mirando el papel. Parecía muy solitaria allí en su lugar, mirando bajo la escasa luz al interior del auto la hoja blanca. Quiso extender su mano y tocarla, decirle que, aunque no pudieran ir a la casa o a la oficina de ese hombre para meterlo preso, sí que tenían al fin una buena pista. Por fin podían encaminar su investigación hacia un norte, y dejarían de deambular por los pasillos de un enorme y oscuro laberinto.

Fueron revisados por los médicos; a Robert hubo que vendarle el torso, también la nariz y la mandíbula; le limpiaron las heridas del rostro, y le pusieron suturas de papel alrededor de la ceja izquierda. Los policías llegaron hasta su camilla, donde aún lo atendían, para hacerle preguntas, y Robert contestó a todas las que pudo. Alice, que sólo tuvo que recibir un poco de hielo en la mandíbula, que de todos modos ya se había hinchado, se demoró un poco más en su declaración, pues tuvo que contar todo desde el principio, revelando casi cada detalle. Según lo que le dijeron, si Robert no ponía una demanda o queja, ella podría estar tranquila. Ya él había retirado su demanda esta mañana, cuando la dejaron salir de aquella celda, pensó Alice. Dudaba que fuera a interponerla de nuevo.

Miró en un reloj que ya era pasada la media noche, y caminó por los pasillos de la sala en la que estaban buscando a Robert entre los cubículos. Lo encontró sentado en la camilla, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con el cabello suelto y hablando por su teléfono. Al verla, no se detuvo, sino que siguió dando órdenes. Estuvo allí en silencio mirándolo hablar, sintiendo el estómago encogido ante la cantidad de golpes y moratones que había recibido. Y, aun así, le quedaba energía para estar pendiente de todo. Él cortó la llamada y la miró, pero no dijo nada. Alice se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo una horrible necesidad de ir hacia él y ser rodeada por sus brazos tal como lo había hecho horas antes en aquel horrible lugar. Necesitaba consuelo, pero no sabía si podía obtenerlo de él.

—Sigues asustada—. Ella asintió admitiéndolo, y Robert dejó salir el aire—. No tienes que estarlo —dijo—. Le esperan muchos años de cárcel a Brett, y ya mis abogados se están ocupando de que le den una bonita condena en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

—No es eso lo que me asusta. Sé que en cierta forma… me he librado de él.

— ¿Temes que le haya dicho a alguien que encontraste el papel y conoces su contenido? —antes de que contestara, él siguió—. Conozco la forma de trabajar de Brett. Dudo que le haya comentado a alguien de su propio error, porque el que te escaparas fue un error de parte suya. Nunca admitirá ante nadie algo así—. Alice cerró sus ojos llenándose de nuevo de angustia.

—Es sólo que… estoy tan cansada —dijo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas—. Llevo tanto tiempo asustada, llena de miedo, de terror. ¡Amenazó con hacerle daño a Emma, a Ethel, a Nathan!! Llevo tanto tiempo tratando de sobrellevar este miedo a que algo les pase…

— ¿Y por qué no…?

— ¡Porque cuando le conté a alguien, ellos lo mataron! —exclamó ella antes de que él completara su pregunta ya con las lágrimas rodando por su mejilla. Las limpió en un solo movimiento, como si le molestara ser tan llorona—. Era un policía, ¡y lo mataron! Me hicieron responsable de la muerte de una persona, ¿te das cuenta?

—No fuiste responsable de nada.

— ¡Y también tuvieron secuestrada a Emma una tarde entera sólo para dejarme claro que no podía decirle a nadie, a nadie!! —Robert la miró tragando saliva, pero no le extendió una mano para tocarla, y mientras, ella seguía allí, llorando, y sintiéndose un poco sola.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? —le preguntó con voz suave—. No confiaste en mí, ¿verdad?

—Robert …

—Dímelo. Lo que sea… lo aceptaré—. Ella lo miró de nuevo, como si dudara de esas palabras, y Robert trató de encogerse de hombros, pero el movimiento hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Alice se secó por completo las lágrimas y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Alrededor se escuchaba el ruido propio de una sala de urgencias, las otras camillas tenían también pacientes que estaban siendo atendidos, pero para ella sólo estaban aquí los dos, separados del mundo por unas cortinas azules.

—Me vas a odiar aún más.

—Yo no te odio, Alice —ella lo miró ahora, y Robert siguió: —y si así fuera, de todos modos, dilo—. Alice se mordió los labios. La barbilla le temblaba, pero tragó saliva, descruzó sus brazos y habló.

—Creí que me odiarías —dijo al fin—. Que… me destruirías, así como pensaba que habías destruido a Nathan—. Él apretó un poco sus labios al escucharla, dejó salir el aire asintiendo a sus palabras y sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya. Entiendo.

—Creí que te conocía… y de ti… sólo había escuchado que eres inclemente. Y tenía que protegerme, porque no soy yo sola… tengo personas que dependen de mí… Y luego tuve miedo de que al haber tenido una relación contigo las cosas empeoraran y tu odio hacia mí fuera… peor, al haberlo vuelto algo personal.

—Es decir, ¿que te metiste conmigo sabiendo que todo terminaría mal? —ella se secó una lágrima asintiendo, a la vez que se limpiaba la nariz. Respiró profundo varias veces, y logró tranquilizarse un poco.

—Tienes que admitir que… en algunos momentos me indujiste a pensar que no lo pasarías por alto.

—Como cuándo —preguntó él algo ceñudo.

—Como cuando te pregunté si perdonarías una traición —él levantó la vista al techo al recordar, y cerró sus ojos.

—Sí, lo dije —contestó él al fin—, pero no me refería… a este tipo de cosas, sino…

— ¿Sino a qué?

—Me pregunté si era capaz de perdonarte por… acostarte con otro tipo.

— ¿Qué?

—Esa fue mi suposición.

—Yo jamás haría algo así —reclamó ella frunciendo el ceño, y Robert la miró atentamente, comprendiendo que era verdad. En ese sentido, Alice era fiel. Y era el único sentido que le había preocupado hasta el momento.

—Me dice Emma que no besaste a Brett.

—Jamás lo haría, ¡moriría del asco!

—Robert sonrió al fin, y Alice sintió que entraba un soplo de aire fresco a su enrarecida alma.

—Entonces, puedo sentirme en paz —dijo él mirándola a los ojos, con esa mirada que Alice tanto había extrañado. Ella, como atraída por un fuerte imán, se fue acercando hasta estar casi entre sus piernas. Elevó tímidamente sus manos hasta su golpeado rostro, y tocó suavemente su barba. Iba con cuidado no sólo porque él estaba adolorido, sino porque cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera molesto con ella y rechazara su toque. Pero él no rechazó su toque, sino que tomó sus manos entre las suyas sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—Estabas muy equivocada con respecto a mí —dijo con su voz grave, tan cerca de ella—. Acepto que… me altero con facilidad, y que en muchas ocasiones soy algo intransigente, pero… tú eres diferente. Contigo yo… me tardo mucho más de lo usual en molestarme. Me tomó tres días aceptar que de verdad me habías traicionado—. Alice sintió que su corazón se arrugaba hasta reducirse a una uva pasa, y su expresión demostró el dolor que estaba sintiendo—. Antes de viajar, había contactado con Mark Andrews, un amigo que en el pasado trabajó para la CIA, y usualmente hace trabajo de investigación para nosotros. Le iba a pedir que te investigara, pero a último momento, me arrepentí. Por primera vez confiaba en alguien y no quería arruinarlo. Sabía que no lo tomarías bien.

—Oh, Dios —lloró ella.

—Pero él lo hizo, aun sin mi consentimiento, y fue el que me mostró imágenes de ti hablando con Brett a la salida de tu casa. Ya sabía que te habías infiltrado a mi empresa, ya sabía que eras hermanastra de Nathan, ya sabía un montón de cosas negativas de ti, pero fue eso, fue el verte con Brett, y el sospechar que…

—Nunca, nunca, Robert …

—Ahora lo sé. Pero en el momento me cegó la ira y los celos. Fue cuando emprendí acciones contra ti y me arrepiento tanto.

No tengo excusa, no merezco siquiera pedirte perdón, sólo puedo decir que se me nubló la razón, acallé las voces que me decían que estaba actuando mal. Si tú no me dijiste nada por miedo, yo te encerré en esa celda por la misma razón. El miedo es… un monstruo que te paraliza y te quita todo razonamiento coherente de tu mente. Y yo tenía miedo de permitirte a ti hacerme lo que ya me había ocurrido; ya antes una mujer me había sido infiel con… ¡Auch! —se quejó él cuando ella le pegó en el hombro, interrumpiendo la solemnidad del momento—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No me vuelvas a comparar con esa tal Sheila.

—Pero es que…

—Si yo cometí un error creyendo que de verdad eras alguien sin alma, tú lo cometiste al pensar que, como Sheila, yo soy capaz de meterme con alguien tan asqueroso como Brett. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te reemplazaría por alguien… como él? ¿De verdad crees que después de haber probado lo que es estar contigo, yo me iba a buscar a otro, y sobre todo… a esa excusa de hombre?

—Robert sonrió con ojos brillantes. Este estaba siendo uno de los mejores piropos que recibiera jamás. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Sí, lo acepto —dijo—. Te fallé—. Alice lo miró bastante sorprendida por sus palabras. Realmente, no había esperado que lo admitiera tan rápido. Ah, eso no hacía sino empeorar las cosas, porque le estaba demostrando que era mucho más humano de lo que jamás pensó. Otra vez las lágrimas se habían asomado a sus ojos, y Robert sonrió en lo que pareció más bien una mueca—. Cuando debí escucharte, lo que hice fue atacarte. Te herí, y te hice pasar un muy mal momento. Aunque no merezca perdón… Yo te pido que me perdones, Alice—. Ella agitó su cabeza negando, pero él siguió—. Si en tu alma hay humildad para perdonar a este… ogro sin corazón.

—No eres un ogro sin corazón —lo interrumpió ella en un susurro.

—Yo te pido perdón. Y he aprendido mi lección; nunca más volveré a desconfiar de ti, y para siempre, aun cuando todo el mundo parezca indicar que alguien es culpable de algo, yo no me apresuraré a lanzar juicios ni a creerme el verdugo de nadie. Lo siento, Alice, lo siento tanto.

—Ya pasó —dijo ella en un sollozo—. En cierta forma, entendía tu ira, lo que me dolió más fue que me dijeras que si te tocaba, te ensuciaría—. Él cerró con fuerza sus ojos recordando el momento. Era verdad. Había caído bien hondo con esas palabras.

—Qué podré hacer para que olvides eso? —ella no dijo nada, lo que hizo que él se angustiara—. Ya hablé con mis abogados —siguió él—. Tengo pensado presentar ante ti una disculpa formal, e indemnizarte por los daños…

—No lo necesito.

—También, pediré que se reabra el caso de Nathan para aclarar todo lo que sucedió en aquel tiempo. Tengo indicios de que también Brett estaba involucrado en su caso.

—Lo estaba —dijo Alice, y Robert asintió, como si ya no le sorprendiera.

—Con él también me disculparé —dijo—. Nada podrá devolverle los años que pasó en esa cárcel y que no vio a su hija, pero…

—Y la muerte de su esposa —volvió a hablar Alice—, también fue consecuencia de aquello—. Robert la miró un poco impactado por sus palabras, comprobándole así que él no había sabido nada de eso. Otro punto que lo favorecía a él, y la condenaba a ella—. Él te escribió —siguió ella, dispuesta a seguir aclarando más cosas, no importaba si le dolían más a ella que a él—, tratando de explicarte todo, muchas veces. Te envió sus abogados… luego, dejó de insistir, sobre todo cuando lo amenazaron para que dejara de intentar comunicarse contigo.

Nathan me dijo que fueron tus hombres.

—Yo no tengo "hombres", Alice —protestó él—. Todo lo hago por mí mismo, o mis abogados, y ellos se identifican plenamente cuando actúan—. Alice se mordió los labios y miró hacia un rincón del pequeño cubículo. Escuchó que Robert dejaba salir el aire, pero sintió su toque en su brazo y volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —Alice cerró sus ojos negando.

—Tal vez sí, pero ahora…

— ¿Puedo abrazarte entonces? —ella lo miró fijamente, un poco sorprendida, pero en ese bonito rostro, que ahora estaba lleno de golpes, afloró una sonrisa que ella había aprendido a conocer. Él la abrazó, y Alice lo rodeó también con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no apretarlo mucho, y cuando él le besó el hombro, Alice no pudo contenerse más, y lloró. Pero esta vez era de alivio, de consuelo.

—Ya, ya —susurró él calmándola, pero Alice necesitó un buen rato para por fin sentirse desahogada. Cuando al fin paró, él la separó un poco de sí para mirarla a los ojos, le echó el cabello desordenado hacia atrás y se acercó para besar su mejilla.

—Nos hemos hecho mucho daño, ¿te das cuenta? —Alice no dijo nada ante ese comentario—. Dos personas inteligentes dirían adiós, y nunca más volverían a verse —ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y tú… ¿eres inteligente?

—No. Soy muy tonto —eso la hizo reír—. A pesar de todo, sigues gustándome, Alice, creo que más ahora, porque sé lo valiente y arrojada que eres.

—Valiente y arrojada. Estuve muerta de miedo todo este tiempo.

—Pero seguiste adelante. Sin miedo no hay coraje, dicen —Alice volvió a sonreír al sentirse halagada por él.

—Tú también sigues gustándome mucho… porque ahora estoy segura de que eres un hombre muy bueno, y que… lo das todo por los tuyos—. Robert ladeó la cabeza mirándola un poco intrigado.

— ¿Podrás seguir conmigo luego de todo esto? —preguntó él con cautela, y Alice le tocó el corte del labio y de la ceja con mucho cuidado.

—Creo que ya expiaste parte de tus culpas—. Él hubiese querido reír, poder alzarla en sus brazos y llevársela en volandas a algún lugar más privado. Todavía tenían que decirse tantas cosas… pero le dolía absolutamente todo su cuerpo, y llevaba casi una semana sin dormir bien.

Una enfermera entró en el momento, y luego de revisarlo, le dieron la orden de salida.

Aidan llegó por ellos y se ocupó de comprarle medicinas para el dolor, también para ella, y Robert salió del hospital a paso lento, pero por su propio pie. En el auto, Alice se sentó atrás junto a Robert, y recostada en su hombro, alcanzó a dormitar un poco. Llevaba días sin dormir bien, y la proximidad de él, su aroma y su voz, le infundieron la suficiente confianza como para descansar unos minutos mientras se dirigían a su hotel.

Una vez allí, Aidan bajó junto a Alice para pagar la habitación y recoger a Emma, que no despertó ni cuando Aidan la alzó en sus brazos. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el auto, a Robert le llegó la llamada avisándole que tanto Terry como Candy estaban instalándose en una habitación del mismo hotel que él.

Alice se dio una ducha rápida y se puso la bata del hotel. Tenía muy escasa ropa aquí, y todo lo que usaba debía ser lavado para el día siguiente, pero no pudo hacerlo esta vez.

Mañana andaría en bata todo el día, porque lo que quería ahora era dormir. Al salir de la ducha, escuchó voces fuera de la habitación, y se asomó para ver a Terry, Aidan, Robert y Candy conversar en la pequeña sala. Al verla, Candy casi corrió a ella.

—Dios querido, ¡me alegra tanto que estés bien! —exclamó ella mirándola y revisándola casi como una mamá. Alice sonrió.

—Gracias por preocuparte.

—Claro que sí. Dime, ¿te están tratando bien? —le preguntó haciéndole señas con los ojos—. Si necesitas escapar…

—Te agradezco la oferta, pero estoy muy bien ahora.

— ¿Seguro? Ese… Robert, fue el que te metió en una celda. Le tomó el brazo a Alice y se internó con ella en la habitación. Los tres hombres que estaban en la sala las miraron desaparecer tras la puerta.

— ¿Seguirás con él? —le preguntó Candy una vez a solas, y Alice la miró tratando de deducir si lo decía porque lo desaprobaba o no. Caminó hacia un pequeño sofá de la habitación y se sentó allí jugueteando con las tiras de su bata.

—Lo quiero —dijo.

— ¿A pesar de todo?

—Si él ha sido capaz de perdonarme las que le hice… ¿no sería demasiado arrogante de mi parte no hacerlo con él? —Candy sonrió.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy humilde.

—No me considero humilde.

—El amor nos vuelve humildes. Con tal de no perder a la persona que amamos… de vez en cuando bajamos la cabeza.

—Eso sí.

—Sólo asegúrate de no bajarla muy seguido—. Alice se echó a reír.

—Seguro.

—Eso quiere decir que seremos como hermanas por ley —sonrió Candy extendiendo su mano hasta la de ella y apretándosela suavemente.

—Vas muy rápido…

—Pero bien encaminada —Alice volvió a reír, alegrándose de tener una amiga a la que poder hablarle de ciertas cosas, y encontrar apoyo en ella.

—Y este es el dichoso papel —dijo Robert pasándole el documento a Aidan y Terry. Los dos juntaron sus cabezas para leerlo, aunque sus ojos fueron volando hacia el nombre que estaba al lado del de sus padres.

—Bruce Hopper —leyó Terry en voz alta—. ¿Ese Bruce Hopper? ¿El senador?

Hacía ya casi veinte años, Gerard Swafford, el nieto de un conde británico, le pidió que averiguara el paradero de una mujer llamada Bianca Farrell y su hijo. Fue fácil encontrarla, aunque ya estaba muerta. Lo difícil fue dar con ese niño, que era quien realmente le importaba al noble. Usó sus influencias para averiguar su paradero, pero resultó que éste ya estaba ubicado en la casa de una familia, y tenía su apellido, pues lo habían adoptado.

Ya no era Aidan Farrell, sino Aidan GrandChester; las cosas se habían complicado un poco.

—Son personas comunes —le dijo Hopper a Gerard en una llamada—. Tal vez con unos cuantos cientos de miles dejen ir al niño. Pero los GrandChester, a pesar del medio millón de dólares que les ofrecieron, no soltaron a Aidan.

Según sus investigaciones, ellos sólo tenían su casa, así que fue idea de Gerard falsificar la firma de la pareja donde se les prometía la venta de la misma. Si ellos no cedían, perderían todo su patrimonio. Ya que no les importaba el dinero, tal vez se mosquearían si les quitaban la estabilidad. Pero tampoco eso funcionó.

Richard GrandChester se atrevió a llamarlo rata de alcantarilla, y Ellynor GrandChester sólo le auguró que personas como él no se librarían jamás de su destino, y la maldad los alcanzaría.

Los acosaron, los vigilaron. Los siguieron y los asustaron. Pero cuando vieron que ellos iban a hablar con las autoridades acerca de su situación, y que preferían irse del estado, cambiarse de apellidos, etc., con tal de no soltar al niño, tuvieron que actuar. Hopper tenía contactos con muchos matones.

Ya le habían hecho muchos trabajillos antes; esto no sería nada. Así que contactó a un grupo de maleantes y éstos sí se vendieron por unos pocos miles de dólares. A los pocos días, los GrandChester desaparecieron. Bajo la directriz de Hopper, llevaron a los niños a diferentes centros de acogida, y le envió el mensaje a Gerard y su esposa, que tomaron un vuelo de inmediato a los Estados Unidos. Para no parecer sospechosos, fueron a varios orfanatos, y finalmente, llegaron al de Aidan.

Ellos se llevaron al niño, y Hopper tuvo favores gratuitos de manera indefinida.

Los favores de un conde no eran cualquier cosa, le dijo él a las autoridades; le facilitó en gran medida la vida.

Hopper infiltró gente en las empresas de los GrandChester para enterarse de qué tan interesados estaban en vengar a sus padres, qué tan influyentes eran, de dónde procedía su dinero. Cuando estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos, siempre se lavaban las manos y hacían recaer la acusación sobre otro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos se casaba con una señorita de alta sociedad Candy White. volvieron a infiltrar a alguien, y Hopper, tratando de recuperar aquel documento de compraventa donde estaba su nombre, contrató a hábiles personas que sabrían recuperarlo, pero esto no ocurrió.

 _Continuará..._(ツ)/_


	11. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 11

_Capítulo 11._

 _Tu voz consigue agitar las aguas de mi alma Remover las rocas en que se basaba mi temor Dentro había frío, dentro había dolor Y con tu luz, mi corazón volvió a la calma._

\--Dónde estaba este papel? —preguntó Aidan.

—En la casa.

— ¿En qué lugar específicamente?

—Eso habría que preguntárselo a Alice, fue ella quien lo encontró—. En el momento, salió Candy de la habitación, y cuando vio que Robert la miraba interrogante, contestó.

—Está agotadísima, se le cerraban los ojitos.

—Hagamos esto mañana —sugirió Robert poniéndose en pie—. Ya es muy tarde y… también necesito dormir.

— ¡Oh!

—sonrió Terry con picardía—. Por favor, no me hagas venir a tumbarte la puerta mañana.

Calla.

—Si la vas a tumbar —sonrió Aidan, pero miraba a Robert —, recuerda que Emma está en la otra habitación.

A callar los dos. Me duele hasta el último hueso, no podría ni levantar una mano para tumbar nada.

—Sí, sí, sí —rio Terry, y se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hermano, dándole un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda que hizo que arrugara su cara de dolor—. Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo.

—Me libré de esos matones, pero tú me vas a matar con tus abrazos.

 _—Es la fuerza de mi amor por ti—. Aidan se echó a reír, y también abrazó a su hermano mayor._

 _—Gracias._

Por qué.

—No sé. Por todo, creo.

—Esta mañana me querías matar, y me dijiste cosas feas.

Pero te las merecías, y te hicieron reflexionar.

—Santo Aidan —se rio Terry, y, tomando la mano de su mujer, salió al fin de la suite de su hermano. Aidan también se despidió y salió.

Al estar solo, Robert se encaminó a la habitación, donde encontró a Alice dormida, acostada de medio lado y con la luz encendida. Sonrió acercándose, pero lo que había dicho antes era verdad. No podía casi ni tenerse en pie. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy, y el de mañana le deparaba muchas otras cosas. Ya tendría tiempo de ponerse al día

Alice despertó poco a poco, y abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida más tiempo de lo que había pretendido. Su idea anoche había sido cerrar un momento los ojos y luego salir a hablar con los tres hermanos GrandChester, pero todo el cansancio acumulado le había jugado una mala pasada.

Se movió lentamente esperando encontrar a Robert a su lado, pero no fue así. Estaba sola en la cama. Se sentó de golpe y miró en derredor.

¿Qué había pasado? Él no estaba aquí, y no había señales de que hubiese estado. ¿Dónde había dormido entonces? Él necesitaba más que ella dormir cómodamente, una cama amplia donde sus adoloridos músculos se relajaran.

Salió de la habitación y lo encontró dormido en el sofá de la sala.

Se cubría con una gruesa colcha y apoyaba su cabeza en una de las almohadas que seguramente había traído de la cama, pero no la había compartido con ella.

Tragó saliva cerrando sobre su pecho la bata con la que había dormido y miró a Robert en silencio por varios segundos; la noche no había sido suficiente para borrar los golpes de su rostro y cuerpo.

Todavía sentía algo dolerle dentro cuando lo recordaba recibir un golpe tras otro; él había salvado su vida exponiendo la suya. Se inclinó a él y besó suavemente su barba, y sin hacer ruido caminó a la pequeña habitación de Emma. Ella seguía dormida, así que la dejó tranquila y volvió a la cama.

— ¿Tío Robert? —escuchó él que llamaban, y abrió los ojos en estado de alerta. Era Emma, que lo miraba algo curiosa—. ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó la niña señalándole la sutura de papel sobre la ceja Él se sentó en el sofá y se frotó un poco los ojos.

—Sí —le contestó con voz llena aún de sueño—, tuve un pequeño accidente, pero ya ves que estoy bien.

—Ah… ¿Puedo pedir el desayuno? —preguntó la niña.

— ¿No prefieres ir al restaurante? — ¿Podemos? —él sonrió. La niña se había acostumbrado a no ir a sitios públicos, seguramente.

—Pregúntale a tu tía qué prefiere —Emma corrió a la habitación de su tía, encontrándola en el cuarto de baño lavando una blusa en el lavamanos y extendiéndola en el cristal de la ducha.

Cuando vio a Robert tras Emma, su corazón se aceleró bastante. A pesar de los golpes, él, con su torso desnudo y el cabello extendido sobre los hombros, era algo digno de ver por la mañana.

— ¿Necesitas…? —él asintió antes de que ella completara su pregunta, así que salió del baño para que él entrara.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho. Emma enseguida empezó a hablarle del desayuno, y de mil cosas más. Pero ella no podría salir a desayunar al restaurante tal como la niña le proponía, pues no tenía nada que ponerse, y lamentablemente, nada de lo que Robert le había comprado a la niña le servía a ella, por muy flaca que estuviera. Minutos después, entraron Terry y Candy a la suite.

Robert ya se había puesto una gruesa camiseta de mangas largas y se había recogido el cabello, y ella estaba considerando seriamente ponerse una también. Sólo que no habían hablado nada, y le daba un poco de vergüenza pedirle ropa. Sin embargo, Candy traía con ella una bolsa y se la extendió. Alice encontró dentro varias prendas femeninas, y la miró tontamente emocionada.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo, y Candy sonrió.

—Me imaginé que lo necesitarías, y no tienes que agradecer. Algún día me devolverás el favor.

—Me esforzaré —sonrió Alice. En el momento sonó el timbre y fue a abrir. Aidan apareció al otro lado de la puerta y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya estamos todos —anunció Terry, y Alice entró a la habitación para ponerse lo que Candy había traído. Era una blusa nueva y le quedaba perfecta, de una tela que parecía mantequilla en sus manos. Seguro que no era algo comprado en un baratillo. Vio que en el fondo de la bolsa había también ropa interior y casi quiso llorar. Candy se merecía el cielo. Cuando salió de nuevo, vio a los tres hermanos hablar de nuevo en la sala con varios dispositivos electrónicos en las manos como si fueran a empezar un día de trabajo normal, aunque ella sabía que se trataba de otra cosa. Candy en la pequeña cocina de la suite junto a Emma preparando un café. Se acercó a paso lento hacia los hermanos y al quedarse allí de pie y en silencio, los tres hombres levantaron hacia ella la mirada.

—Yo… tengo algo importante que decirles —dijo con voz algo insegura, así que carraspeó y volvió a hablar—. Quiero… pedirles perdón. A los tres—. Aidan y Terry le dirigieron idénticas miradas de confusión. Robert, en cambio, bajó un poco la cabeza sin mirarla.

—No tienes que…

—Sí, si tengo —insistió Alice interrumpiendo a Aidan, y miró fijamente a Terry a Robert—. Le fallé a la empresa para la que trabajé los meses pasados. Firmé un contrato de confidencialidad y… creo que hice todo lo contrario.

Aunque puedo asegurarles, casi jurarles, que no dije nunca nada comprometedor, ni nada que pudiera poner sus finanzas o sus vidas en riesgo… estuvo muy mal lo que hice.

—Ahora comprendemos —dijo Terry—. Estabas siendo presionada.

—Eso no borra mi culpa. Imagino que la confianza que tenían en mí ha mermado en gran manera, pero, aunque no sirva de nada, aunque… no vuelva a ser lo mismo… quiero que me perdonen como una empleada que les falló, y… como una amiga que no confió en que la podían ayudar. Lo siento.

Hubo silencio en la habitación, y Candy, desde la cocina, miró fijamente las reacciones de los GrandChester. Terry parecía un poco admirado; sabía que él no esperaba que Alice se disculpase. Aidan sonreía, como si, por el contrario, hubiese sabido desde siempre que Alice era así de humilde.

Pero no supo descifrar la reacción de Robert, que seguía sin mirarla.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo Terry mirándola con una sonrisa—. De mi parte, Alice, estás disculpada; comprendo las razones por la que lo hiciste, y confío que en el futuro… obrarás de forma diferente, aunque yo espero que algo así no nos vuelva a ocurrir.

—Gracias.

—Conmigo no tienes que disculparte —dijo Aidan—. Por el contrario, perdóname tú a mí por no haber llegado a tiempo esa noche—. Alice meneó su cabeza negando, y su mirada se clavó en Robert. Él respiró profundo. Ayer había querido oír estas palabras. Si bien ella había tenido razones muy poderosas para hacer lo que hizo, en el fondo había querido oír que ella también se disculpara.

Pero nunca imaginó que ella lo haría en público y delante de sus hermanos, y eso era loable. Sin embargo, todavía sentía que algo le faltaba.

—Robert, perdóname —dijo ella, y él al fin levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido—. A ti no sólo te fallé como secretaria, sino… como amiga y… lo que fuera que estábamos empezando. Herí tu confianza y tu orgullo, y eso me duele mucho.

—Alice…

—Y delante de tus hermanos y de Candy te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir —Alice lo miraba a los ojos, fijamente y desnudando su alma—. Todo lo que me ocurra y sea importante —prometió— lo compartiré contigo, eso… si quieres seguir compartiendo algo conmigo—. Él sonrió, se puso en pie acercándose a ella y la abrazó. Se escuchó la risa de Terry, un par de aplausos de emoción de Candy y Emma, que la imitó al ver a la pareja abrazarse, y Aidan sólo sonrió recostándose en el sofá en el que estaba con la mirada un poco perdida, como si ya se le estuviera ocurriendo la letra de una nueva canción.

—Ya todo está olvidado —aseguró él en un susurro, y Alice cerró sus ojos apretándolo con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no herirlo de nuevo.

—Siento haberte fallado tanto.

—Yo también lo siento.

—Yo ya te perdoné —volvió a decir ella, y Robert se separó un poco para mirarla y sonreírle.

—Lo sé.

—No tienes que volver a pedir perdón.

—Ni tú. Dejemos todo esto atrás; volvamos a empezar, esta vez… con la verdad siempre por delante.

—Sí, sí…

—Yo confiaré en ti… y tú confiarás en mí, Alice.

—Te lo prometo—. Él se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, y Alice, al sentir el toque de sus labios sobre su piel, el roce de su barba en su mejilla, cerró los ojos dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo había estado rogándole por esto, por él. Todos sus sentimientos y sensaciones empezaron a bullir en su pecho, y sin importarle que había demasiada gente alrededor, que no estaban solos, dijo:

—Te amo. Un áspero silencio se instaló en la pequeña sala de la suite. Robert se soltó de su abrazo, aunque no dejó de tocarla, y la miró casi pasmado por su declaración, casi tan pasmado como ella cuando él le recitó la letra de una canción en aquella cena.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con su mirada azul evidenciando todas las emociones que lo embargaban. Alice rio de manera casi entrecortada. Había tenido que decirlo, las palabras le habían estado arañando el alma y el corazón en su necesidad de salir.

—Te amo —repitió ella, y se escuchó un silbido de admiración, y Alice no supo si había sido de Aidan, o de Terry.

—Mejor nos vamos —sugirió Candy tomando la mano de Emma—. Estos dos tienen mucho que hablar. ¿Te vienes con tía Candy, linda? Vamos a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, ¿te parece? —Emma miró unos segundos más a Alice y a Robert sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. No conocía a estas personas, pero ya había visto que tía Alice la trataba con confianza, y también tío Robert, así que le dio su mano dejándose guiar por ella.

—Tienes dos horas —le dijo Terry a Robert. Quiso palmearle la espalda, pero se abstuvo—. Luego de lo cual, vendremos aquí de nuevo, porque tenemos mucho que hacer, así que aprovéchalas bien—. Aidan se echó a reír, e hizo fila india detrás de los demás para salir de la suite. Alice y Robert se quedaron solos. Él seguía mirándola con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, y ella sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque es la primera vez que lo dices… y has pedido perdón delante de todos. Estoy tan… no sé cómo… Jamás me esperé…

—Te fallé delante de todos —dijo ella interviniendo en lo que parecían ser los balbuceos de Robert—, así que, era lo que correspondía, ¿no? —Alice… —murmuró él mirándole el rostro como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—Mi plan era hacerlo anoche, pero me dormí antes y… —él se inclinó y la besó impidiéndole terminar de hablar.

Alice respondió a su beso, elevó sus manos a su rostro y cerró sus ojos llenándose de nuevo de esta felicidad; el hombre que ella consideraba más hermoso sobre la tierra la miraba así y la besaba así. No había mujer más afortunada que aquella que era mimada por su ser amado.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Robert entre beso y beso, y Alice sonrió abrazándolo.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía, sólo que oírselo decir era mucho que intuirlo o imaginarlo.

—Dios —murmuró él en lo que pareció ser un ruego—, soy tan feliz de saberlo. También te amo —repitió—. Hace mucho que te amo—. Él profundizó el beso, y Alice sintió todo su cuerpo pegado al de él, Robert la estaba besando a conciencia, demorándose en sus labios, fundiendo sus bocas, apretándola como si quisiera hacerla parte de él. Y ella quería, se moría por esto. La fue conduciendo poco a poco a la habitación, y a cada paso, iba sacándole una prenda, y ella se la iba sacando a él. Cuando cayeron en la cama, él se ocupó de sacarle los zapatos, y Alice quedó sólo en ropa interior bajo su cuerpo.

—No voy a durar las dos horas —sonrió él como excusándose, poniéndose encima de ella y besando su piel. Alice lo empujó suavemente hasta ponerlo boca arriba sobre el colchón, invirtiendo así la situación.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí, entonces—. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre su cintura, y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo repetidamente—. Si te fallan las fuerzas, espero poder sostenerte —sonrió ella sacándose el sostén, y Robert elevó sus manos para tocar su piel tan suave y tan tersa.

—Qué bella eres —dijo él, extasiado con sus besos—. Te amo tanto, Alice—. Ella lo miró de nuevo a sus azules ojos, y fue bajando la mano hasta tocarlo por encima de su ropa interior. Los ojos de él se nublaron de deseo, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Tú también eres hermoso —dijo ella besando su cuello, sin dejar de acariciarlo arriba y abajo, muy suavemente. Lo escuchó gemir quedamente, lleno de expectativa, y ella bajó a su pecho para lamer sus tetillas, besar sus pectorales, pasar sus manos por la cuadrícula de su abdomen, y llegó al fin a su entrepierna. Bajó suavemente los bóxers y lo miró atentamente.

—Es increíble que esto ya haya estado dentro de mí.

—Te distraje para que no miraras muy fijamente —sonrió él.

—Eso veo.

—Tienes… miedo.

—De ti… nunca —él extendió su mano a ella, acariciando su rostro y su cabello, y cuando sintió su boca besarlo, apoyó su cabeza en el colchón y cerró sus ojos.

Hoy, definitivamente, estaba siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida. Sólo le faltaba que sus heridas desaparecieran mágicamente para poder cumplirle a ella en condiciones.

Diablos, ella no era experta en esto, sonrió él, pero su misma inocencia lo excitó y lo llevó al límite, así que la tomó en sus brazos y la volvió a poner sobre él, casi de prisa.

Se sentó para besarla, para adorarla, y Alice lo fue guiando al interior de su cuerpo. Él estaba al límite, pero quería que también ella enloqueciera, así que la detuvo, y en vez, metió dos dedos en su interior, encontrándola empapada, lista para recibirlo.

Esto era, de verdad, hacer el amor, pensó Robert al momento de entrar en ella, tan cálida y resbaladiza, que lo apretó de inmediato como un puño; su santuario, su hogar. Una cosa era el sexo cuando el enamorado era él, otra, cuando, además, eras correspondido.

Era diferente porque, así, el deseo del uno se convertía en el eco del deseo del otro. Los besos eran respuestas contestando a preguntas silenciosas, las caricias eran ofrendas de adoración.

Alice lo apretó fuertemente en su interior, y Robert la miró fijamente. Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, encendida por el placer, con su feminidad a flor de piel, tan hermosa y delicada. Cerraba sus ojos y dejaba salir pequeños jadeos cada vez que se balanceaba suavemente para dejarlo salir y volverlo a apretar en el fondo de su cuerpo.

Era divina, y era suya, y era eterno. Volvió a tocarla, se movió ahora más rápido. Su cuerpo olvidó el dolor, la incomodidad, y se concentró sólo en esta mujer valiente, hermosa, esforzada.

La amaba, cuánto la amaba.

Alice siguió su danza sobre él, llegando a tocar el cielo y las estrellas, sintiendo un leve y delicioso hormigueo por toda su piel. Y como si fuera demasiado para que su mortal cuerpo lo resistiese, se dejó llevar, y cuando ya se hizo insoportable, se quedó allí quieta, sobrepasada por las sensaciones, dándose cuenta de que este pequeño instante era el más hermoso que jamás había vivido. Pero fue muy corto, y cuando terminó, se dejó caer sobre él, casi sin aire, sintiendo que volvía, volvía de un lugar donde no había control ni razón.

Robert la abrazó con fuerza terminando dentro de ella, apretándola entre sus brazos como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, y al final, los dos cayeron derrumbados en la cama. Ninguno de los dos se movió por largo rato, y aunque era imposible que el peso de Alice fuera a sofocar a Robert, se acordó que él había recibido una lluvia de puñetazos ayer, así que al fin se corrió un poco para liberarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos se concentraron en recuperar la normal respiración, y Robert levantó su mano y la puso sobre el trasero de ella, dándole un suave cachete.

—Te vas a quedar embarazada —dijo—. No hemos usado nada—. Eso no preocupó a Alice, no mucho. No ahora. Pero luego de otros tres minutos más, lo miró alarmada.

—No hemos usado nada —repitió, y Robert sonrió.

—Es lo que te acabo de decir. Lo siento.

Me tomaste por sorpresa y no tuve tiempo de… Y tampoco tengo preservativos conmigo— Alice se sentó en el colchón, tan desnuda como estaba, y lo miró fijamente.

—Si me quedo embarazada… — ¿Qué crees, que te dejaré sola con mi hijo? —Alice tragó saliva ante la imagen. No, él no la dejaría sola. ¿Pero no forzaría eso y aceleraría un poco las cosas?

—Y puede que ya lo estés —siguió él—. La última vez, en el ático, tampoco…

— ¿No?

—No —sonrió él al ver que ella ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de eso—. Ya veo que me tocará a mí llevarte las cuentas.

—Ha sido un poco irresponsable de parte nuestra —dijo ella tirándose de nuevo a su lado, aunque por su tono de voz ella no parecía especialmente preocupada por el asunto. Robert se giró para mirarla, pero entonces tuvo que llevarse las manos a su costado izquierdo—. Aún estás demasiado adolorido —señaló ella apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

—Bueno… todos esos idiotas eran diestros, y atinaron a golpear en el mismo sitio.

—Ya sé lo que te hará sentir mejor —él la miró interrogante, y Alice se bajó de la cama, sin preocuparse ni un poco por ocultar su desnudez, y caminó al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, llenó la bañera con agua caliente, aplicándole sales aromáticas, y volvió a la cama para tomar la mano de Robert y llevarlo con ella de vuelta al baño.

Cuando la bañera estuvo hasta la mitad, Robert se metió en ella, y Alice le hizo recostarse, pasando una suave esponja llena de jabón por su piel. Él dejó salir un hondo suspiro de satisfacción, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, le abrió campo para que también ella se metiera con él, y Alice lo hizo con champú en mano. Se puso un poco del espeso líquido en la palma de su mano y procedió a lavarle el cabello a Robert, que estaba muy quieto, disfrutando de sus atenciones.

—Es increíble que los doctores no te hayan encontrado ningún hueso roto —comentó ella—. Resististe todos esos puñetazos de manera admirable—. Él elevó una ceja, aunque ella no podía verlo, pues se hallaba tras él, sintiéndose un poco halagado por sus palabras.

—Bueno… cuando entrenas para pelear, no sólo aprendes a dar golpes, sino a recibirlos—. Alice sonrió masajeando su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de sus dedos, la espuma bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar a su espalda, y el agua caliente provocaba que los perfumes se elevaran con mayor intensidad.

—Fue una mala suerte para ese tonto, entonces, que en el pasado hayas entrenado a conciencia.

—Sí, lo fue—. Ella había empezado a hacer figuras con su cabello enjabonado, y él seguía quieto y con los ojos cerrados, relajado, disfrutando—. Esta tarde le pediré a Candy que me acompañe al hospital para ver a Ethel. Espero que ya la podamos trasladar, para volver a Chicago. Emma está perdiendo clases, y es hora de volver a casa—. él abrió sus ojos, y le tomó las manos pidiéndole que se detuviera, Alice lo miró un poco extrañada.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho—. Ella lo miró en silencio, esperando a que terminara—. Tu casa… El maldito de Brett hizo incendiar tu casa—. Alice inspiró fuertemente ante la noticia, con sus ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa—. Lo siento. Me enteré ayer. Todo se quemó.

—No puede ser…

—Yo espero que no tuvieras allí nada con demasiado valor.

—Pues, no, pero… eran mis cosas. Todo lo compré con mucho esfuerzo, y toda mi ropa y la de Emma, y…

—Te repondré todo.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Fue provocado, por supuesto. Le pusieron combustible alrededor, y lo encendieron.

—Malditos…

—Ya, no te angusties.

—Pero es que era…

—Sí, lo sé, pero sólo eran cosas materiales. Todo lo podrás recuperar, ya no estás sola, así que ya no te será tan difícil—. Alice cerró sus ojos. Aunque ahora no estaba sola y ganaba un buen sueldo, ella seguía teniendo deudas, deudas que no eran suyas, pero cuyas facturas llegaban a su dirección—. Me gustaría acompañarte a ver a Ethel, pero…

—Comprendo que estás ocupado.

—Y también quiero que vayas de compras. Ahora estás sólo con lo que llevas puesto, y necesitas ropa.

—Pero…

—No aceptaré un no, Alice. No rechazarás mi ayuda justo ahora, ¿verdad? —Alice lo miró en silencio unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

—No podría. No me dejarías.

—Bien, me alegra que lo comprendas. Además, todo esto ha ocurrido en parte por mi culpa, te viste envuelta en mis problemas y has sido una víctima. Déjame compensarte—. Alice elevó una ceja de un modo que a él le pareció muy interesante.

—Podría aprovecharme de ti—. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Aprovéchate, te doy permiso. Eres mi novia y quiero mimarte—. Su novia, se repitió ella en su mente, y se acercó a él para rodearle los anchos hombros con sus brazos.

—Está bien, mímame, novio mío—. Él ladeó su cabeza.

—Primero termina de mimarme tú a mí —dijo, girándose de nuevo para que ella terminara de lavar su cabello.

—Sabía que nada de eso era gratis.

—Un pequeño precio a pagar —sonrió él, y ella siguió en su tarea encantada.

Candy no tuvo ningún problema en acompañar a Alice al hospital. Aunque la visita a la anciana tuvo que ser en extremo corta, Alice pudo enterarse por boca de los médicos de que su condición por fin era estable, y podrían trasladarla cuando así lo requirieran.

Le escribió a Robert notificándole del asunto, y él de inmediato dispuso todo lo necesario para el viaje de todos de vuelta a Chicago.

En la tarde, fueron de compras. Alice tenía que renovar por completo su guardarropa, y llevaba en su bolsillo la tarjeta de Robert.

En un principio se alarmó bastante al ver los precios de las tiendas que le proponía Candy, pero ya luego empezó a escandalizarse cada vez menos.

Él le había comprado a Emma ropa casi tan cara como la que ahora miraba, así que dudaba que se fuera a molestar. Sin embargo, comprar un guardarropa nuevo era agotador, y a media tarde se detuvieron en un restaurante para sentarse un poco y comer algo. Emma estaba encantada, para ella había sido un día excitante. Algo bueno al fin, le sonrió Alice, luego de tantas tragedias.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le dijo a Candy, que le daba un sorbo a su bebida al tiempo que ojeaba una revista—. Te has portado muy bien con nosotras, Candy. Gracias por todo—. Ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que agradecer, ya te lo he dicho. Tú me caíste bien desde que te conocí, y siempre me he fiado de mi buen ojo. Algunas veces me falló —admitió como para sí—, pero no en cuanto a amigas—. Alice sonrió apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Se sentía agotada.

Lo que quería era llegar a casa y dormir mucho. Pero ah, ella no tenía casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sabía que no debía preocuparse, que Robert le ayudaría en todo, pero no era su costumbre recostarse tanto en otra persona; siempre había dependido de sí misma. Vio a Candy hacer un gesto y elevar las cejas muy interesada en un artículo que leía.

— ¡Se ve divina! —exclamó Candy mirando una página en especial de la revista. Alice movió su cabeza para mirar, y vio allí la imagen de una hermosa modelo que hacía el comercial de una fragancia de Victorias Secret.

—Sí que es guapa —dijo Alice, y vio a Candy sonreír—. ¿Eres su fan?

—Su más grande fan —volvió a sonreír Candy—. Es mi mejor amiga. Crecimos juntas, prácticamente.

— ¿De verdad? Sí que tienes amigos interesantes—. Candy se echó a reír, pero su risa se fue borrando poco a poco.

—La echo mucho de menos —dijo—. Desde que se fue a Europa, poco he podido estar con ella. Siempre promete tomarse unas vacaciones, pero lo veo cada vez más lejos, sobre todo ahora que dejó a Victoria's Secret para trabajar con Givenchy—. Alice elevó sus cejas mirando a Candy.

Por supuesto, ella debía estar enterada de todos los movimientos de Linda Cameron, la hermosa mujer de ojos Grises y cabello rubio rojizo que había cautivado las pasarelas en las pasadas temporadas de desfiles de alta costura.

—Tal vez debas ir tú a verla.

—Terry me prometió que iríamos —dijo ella frunciendo los labios en un puchero—, pero ahora con todo lo que está pasando, tendré que esperar.

—Lo siento—. Candy la miró confundida.

—No tienes que disculparte. No es tu culpa.

—Es que… —sonrió Alice—, con todo lo que ha ocurrido, siento que sí tengo qué ver.

—No es así. Los GrandChester arrastran este problema desde hace más de dieciséis años, tú lo has visto—. Candy cerró la revista y se concentró en Alice—. Si vas a ser una GrandChester, deberás aceptar que ellos no descansarán hasta que encuentren al culpable de la muerte de sus padres—. Ante esas palabras, Alice se sonrojó.

—Robert no… me ha propuesto darme su apellido. —Ah, lo hará —sonrió Candy agitando su mano—. Verlo enamorado me divierte un poco, pero también me alegra. Ya no anda por allí con una nube gris de lluvia sobre su cabeza —Alice se echó a reír por la imagen que Candy describía. Ciertamente, así parecía él meses atrás.

Suspiró al reconocer que su cambio se debía en gran parte a ella.

— ¿No tienes nada en contra de que sea yo la mujer que él elige? —Candy frunció delicadamente su ceño mirándola confundida—. Ya sabes, yo soy… quien soy, sin nada que aportar.

—Sí, definitivamente —sonrió Candy—. Él prácticamente obligó a Terry a casarse conmigo porque soy una heredera, y mira, él va y elige a alguien que no le aportará a sus riquezas —Alice se mordió los labios y bajó un poco la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, Candy siguió:

—Lo que me hace pensar que todo lo que ha vivido y experimentado contigo, seguro que le ha enseñado que una mujer se elige por el valor de su personalidad, y no por los millones que posea. Así que, respondiendo a tu inquietud, estoy feliz, muy feliz, de que hayas sido tú a quien él eligió, habla muy bien de ti… y de él—. Alice sonrió ahora ampliamente. Podía traducir que ella era el castigo y el premio de Robert, todo en uno, pero no le importaba mucho, pues también estaba feliz de que la eligiera a ella.

 _Continuara..._


	12. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 12

_Capítulo 12._

 _Tu voz consigue agitar las aguas de mi alma_

 _Remover las rocas en que se basaba mi temor Dentro había frío, dentro había dolor Y con tu luz, mi corazón volvió a la calma._

Alice abrió sus ojos con el pecho agitado y la piel aún sudorosa. Estaba bajo el cuerpo de Robert, que seguía besándola, adorándola, y ella sólo pudo sonreír y abrazarlo.

Él se dejó caer a su lado, con cuidado de no aplastarla, y Alice se acurrucó sobre su pecho reconociendo que este momento no tenía par en su vida. Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser, lo deseaba, y era extremadamente feliz con sus besos, sus caricias y sus atenciones.

Pero lo que la llevaba al éxtasis total era saber que él se sentía igual con ella, y por eso el sexo era casi celestial. Paseó su mano por el abdomen de él, sintiendo aún las ondulaciones de su cuerpo que también luchaba por normalizar su respiración, y no pudo más que reír. Él la miró intrigado. En respuesta, Alice meneó la cabeza negando.

—Es todo tan… diferente.

— ¿Diferente?

—Tú eres diferente. No sé si porque cambiaste, o simplemente porque te conocí bien, pero… esto no es nada parecido a lo que imaginé del sexo contigo.

— ¿Qué imaginabas del sexo conmigo?

—Algo mucho más simple, creo —él elevó sus cejas, y Alice volvió a reír—. Pensé… O más bien, nunca pensé que sería tan bueno.

— ¿Imaginaste que yo me ocuparía de llegar al clímax, lo que me tomaría cinco minutos, y que me importaría un rábano si mi compañera llegaba o no? —Alice se mordió los labios y esquivó su mirada.

—Lo siento. Es que no parecías tan tierno y atento.

—Juzgabas por las apariencias.

—Sí, lo admito. Es que tienes una apariencia de ogro bastante persistente —él volvió a ponerse sobre ella, que no estaba del todo desnuda, sino que llevaba aún un camisón púrpura con ribetes de encaje negro. Alice se mordió los labios mirándolo con expectativa, sonriendo, feliz.

—Sí, soy un ogro —dijo él engrosando aún más su voz, lo que le hizo reír—. Me comeré tus ojos —dijo, y besó los párpados de cada uno—. Me comeré tus orejas; fritas deben estar muy ricas —Alice volvió a reír—, dejaré las partes blandas para el final —siguió él mordisqueando sus senos a través de la seda de su camisón, el pecho y los brazos, y su barba le hizo cosquillas, lo que le hizo empezar a retorcerse—. Te ataré y te daré de comer seis veces al día para que engordes —amenazó él poniéndola de lado y palmeando suavemente sus muslos, apretando sus músculos entre sus manos—. Porque si te cómo tal y como estás, quedaré con hambre.

— ¡Qué odioso! —rio ella a carcajadas.

—Estarás desnuda y atada en una cueva oscura —volvió a decir él con su voz gruesa, mirándola mientras hacía las muecas típicas de un ser muy malvado, pero aún tenía los cortes y moretones que le había causado el haberla protegido, así que sus palabras perdían todo sentido. Y ella no podía más que reír. Él, como si estuviera molesto porque ella no lo tomaba en serio, rugió, y Alice lanzó un chillido seguido de risas y más jugueteo. De repente, la puerta se abrió, y tras ella apareció Emma, que se había traído con ella su frazada, y los miraba con ojos grandes de asombro. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos estaba desnudo, y Alice se sentó en la cama mirando a la niña con sorpresa.

No estaban haciendo nada, no había nada indecente a la vista, pero le preocupaba lo que Emma pudiera haber visto o estar pensando.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Escuché ruidos.

—Ah…

—Es que estamos jugando —dijo Robert con voz tranquila, y Alice se giró a mirarlo. La carita de Emma enseguida se ilumino con una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué?

—Al ogro. Yo soy el ogro, y ella la princesa en apuros.

— ¿Y yo qué soy? —preguntó Emma acercándose, y Alice miró de nuevo a Robert como preguntándole: sí, ¿qué es ella en este juego?

—Tú serás el hada madrina. Te gustan las hadas, ¿no es así? —Emma saltó entusiasmada por su rol en este juego, y de inmediato, Robert se puso de rodillas y rugió como si de verdad fuera un ogro, y se fue a perseguir a Emma, la cual corrió por la habitación gritando con voz tan aguda, que Alice tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Si me como al hada madrina —aseguró Robert con su voz de villano—, nadie protegerá a la princesa —y lanzó una risa que sonó muy malvada, y, riendo, Alice salió de la cama lista para entrar en el juego que de repente, y sin premeditación, habían empezado. Corrió con Emma por la suite, escondiéndose en los rincones más insospechados, huyendo cuando las encontraban, pidiendo auxilio cuando eran atrapadas, y ayudando a la otra a escapar.

Fue una noche increíble. Y al día siguiente, regresaron a Chicago. Trasladaron a Ethel a una importante clínica, en una excelente habitación, y Robert se instaló con Alice y Emma en la casa de su hermano, Terry, pues su apartamento seguía en remodelaciones. Supuestamente, Emma y Alice compartían una habitación de camas gemelas, mientras Robert dormía en otra de las habitaciones de invitados solo en una cama doble, pero por las noches, Alice se escurría por los pasillos para dormir con él.

—Esto es insano —reía ella abrazada a él en su cama. Aunque fuera sólo para dormir, había descubierto que lo necesitaba a su lado por las noches. Robert la abrazó desde atrás, acomodándose para dormir, y sólo hizo un murmullo con su garganta mientras se arropaba a sí mismo y a ella con la sábana—. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando me mude.

—Eso no debe preocuparte, yo iré hasta ti donde sea que estés—. Ella volvió a sonreír.

—He estado buscando un lugar —siguió ella hablando con voz suave—. No quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de tu hermano y Candy. Ya tengo vistos varios sitios que se acomodan a mi presupuesto.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo él con voz perezosa—. Ya tengo a varios agentes inmobiliarios buscando un lugar.

—Robert… yo sé que deseas lo mejor para nosotras, pero tengo dudas de que tu elección se ajuste a mis posibilidades.

—Tienes razón, no se ajustan.

—Y entonces…

—Se ajustan a las mías.

— ¿Piensas mantenerme, o algo parecido?

— ¿Eso te incomodaría mucho?

—La verdad, sí—. Robert respiró profundo, y se sentó en la cama rascándose un poco la cabeza y alborotando más su cabello.

Alice lo imitó, y además encendió la lámpara para poder ver bien sus facciones.

—Es sólo por la deuda que tengo con Emma

—Alice lo miró confundida al extremo, y él se encogió de hombros—. En parte, soy responsable de que se haya quedado sin padres, y la deuda que actualmente estás pagando, no es tuya, sino de Nathan… y es dinero que supuestamente él me debe a mí. En estos días hice investigaciones, así que te debo dinero a ti, a Emma… y a Nathan.

— ¿Vas a asumir todo eso?

—Terry también está involucrado, así que todo eso te alcanza para una casa más grande y bonita para que puedas vivir… o si prefieres un apartamento más céntrico…

—De verdad, Robert —él sonrió, se acercó a ella y beso suavemente sus labios.

—Pensaba comunicártelo cuando ya estuviese todo hecho, pero dado que estás haciendo tus búsquedas… Pero todo es una tontería —dijo él volviendo a acostarse y poniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, lo que le dio a ella una magnífica vista de su amplio pecho—. Seguro que yo mantendré en tu casa metido, o tú en la mía, así hasta que nos casemos

—Ella lo miró con la boca abierta haciendo un muy sorprendido "Oh". Robert sólo sonrió de medio lado —Eventualmente, nos casaremos —dijo.

—Sería una completa tonta si me niego —dijo ella mirándose las uñas, como si lo que él hubiese dicho hace un momento no la hubiese impactado para nada, y Robert siguió sonriendo.

—Una completa tonta —Alice, con una enorme sonrisa, se acostó de nuevo a su lado y volvió a arroparse a ambos con la sábana.

Robert la rodeó con su brazo callándose que las investigaciones a favor de Nathan estaban muy adelantadas, y que pronto un juez le daría la libertad. Era una excelente noticia, pero una que se tornaría triste luego, pues Emma volvería con su padre, yéndose de su lado.

Quería darle más tiempo con su sobrina sin pensar en que pronto tendrían que separarse.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que regresaran de Nueva York. Emma había vuelto al colegio y había adelantado los días que estuvo ausente, Ethel había mejorado muchísimo, y según los médicos, si seguía evolucionando así, pronto sería dada de alta. Alice se había mudado ya a una nueva casa, tal como Robert lo había dicho, más grande y más bonita. Su sentido de la justicia la había dejado sorprendida.

Había devuelto cada centavo que ella había tenido que pagar de la deuda de su hermano, y había hecho un cálculo de lo que había sido la crianza de la niña en los últimos cinco años, y se los había depositado a su cuenta. Con ese dinero, ella había podido amoblar la casa.

Una tarde en que salía de la oficina, pues había seguido trabajando como la secretaria de Robert, él simplemente le tomó la mano y bajó con ella hasta la zona de parqueo del edificio, y no la condujo hacia su auto, sino a un hermoso BMW azul oscuro que encendió sus luces cuando él apretó el botón de un pequeño mando.

—Cambiaste de auto —comentó ella al estar frente al automóvil, y entonces, Robert le extendió las llaves—. Oh, ¿quieres que yo conduzca?

—Es tuyo —dijo él, y Alice, que ya tenía las llaves en la mano, miró a Robert, luego al auto, y luego otra vez a Robert—. Es un regalo para ti—. Poco a poco, ella abrió la boca, hasta que pareció que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar. Empezó a balbucear algo, y Robert la tomó de los hombros empujándola suavemente a la puerta del piloto para que abriera la puerta.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí, estrénalo.

— ¿Qué? —él se echó a reír, y Alice sacudió su cabeza como si intentara salir de un trance—. ¿Me… me estás regalando un auto? ¿Un BMW?

—Así mismo.

—Pero… Pero… Robert, ¡es un regalo muy caro! —exclamó—. Una cosa es… ya sabes, flores, una cena, un vestido, pero un auto…

—Se acerca más al tipo de regalos que un hombre adinerado como yo puede darle a su novia. Vamos, Alice, quiero verte conducirlo…

—Robert…

—No permitiré que lo rechaces, no hay una sola razón en el mundo que te haga no quererlo… ¿o es el color? Estaba indeciso con eso, pero pensé que el azul iba más contigo —ella siguió sin decir nada, y tampoco se movió para abrir la puerta—. ¿O es el modelo? No lo elegí convertible porque realmente no te vi en uno así, pensé que querías uno sobrio y confiable, pero si odias el modelo, tampoco tengo problema para… —él se quedó en silencio cuando Alice se echó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces es porque crees que te estoy comprando con regalos? —Ella se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Admítelo, lo estás haciendo.

—Bueno, un BMW no es una cosa exagerada. No quiero pensar en lo que dirás cuando te regale diamantes.

— ¿Tienes pensado darme diamantes? —rio ella, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

—Uno enorme en cada dedo y oreja. Una piedra que cuelgue de tu cuello, y tan grande que necesite un remolque —ella rio ahora abiertamente, y Robert le besó la mejilla—. Te mereces todo, por ser la mujer más hermosa, buena y generosa que jamás he conocido. Y no tiene sentido que un hombre acumule dinero si no puede hacer feliz a la mujer que ama también con regalos.

—Si esa es tu filosofía, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme? —el que rio ahora fue él, y besó sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas el auto? —Alice movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y luego de darle un beso de verdad, uno profundo y caliente, uno que lo dejó a él temblando, se dio la vuelta e introdujo la llave en su auto, el primer auto nuevo que tenía en toda su vida. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y examinó el tablero, el volante, la palanca de cambios, que, al ser un automático, era bastante diferente a todo lo que había probado antes, que igual no era mucho. En la universidad, gracias al sentimiento de culpa luego de la muerte de su madre, su padre le había regalado un viejo Chevrolet, y en él se había movilizado hasta que ya el vehículo no pudo dar un paseo más. Seguro que éste le duraría años y años, porque estaba nuevecito, y ella lo cuidaría con mucho amor, pues se lo había dado Robert.

Los ojos le picaron; estaba emocionada, y empezó a mover los espejos, los cristales, a familiarizarse con cada rincón, el sonido del motor al encenderse… Robert se sentó a su lado y la vio largo rato tocar aquí y allí, encender la radio, examinar las luces, maravillarse con la cámara trasera, el limpiaparabrisas, el sistema de aire acondicionado, etc.

Ella estaba feliz, y su corazón no podía más que hincharse de alegría por verla así.

Bruce Hopper se sentó en la terraza del salón en el que estaban mirando hacia el hermoso prado de su club privado. Tenía en la mano un whiskey dieciocho años sin hielo y lo meneaba mirando a lo lejos la luz del atardecer. Esperaba a alguien muy importante para una cita igualmente importante, así que cuando en los asientos frente a él se sentaron Robert y Terry GrandChester, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no parecer sorprendido, ni preocupado, sino simplemente molesto.

—Disculpen —dijo en tono de fastidio—. Espero a alguien.

—Nos espera a nosotros —dijo Terry con el mismo tono, y Bruce Hopper los miró elevando sus canosas cejas. Era un hombre con edad cercana a los sesenta años, pero que aún exhumaba autoridad y dominio. Tenía una mirada inteligente, arrugas alrededor de los ojos, cabellos blancos un poco escasos en la coronilla, pero en general muy elegante, imponente. En sus investigaciones, los hermanos se habían enterado de que este sujeto incluso tenía tratos con la realeza europea.

Era poderoso, de eso no cabía duda, pero sus ventanas eran de cristal, y ellos dos tenían muchas ganas de empezar a arrojar piedras.

—Seguro que no nos conoce —dijo Robert mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. Mi nombre es Robert GrandChester, y él es mi hermano, Terrence GrandChester. Tenemos un asunto muy importante que conversar con usted.

—Va a tener que ser en otro momento, pues ahora yo…

—Hemos cancelado su cita con Liam Scott —dijo Robert recostándose en el cómodo asiento de cuero en el que se había sentado, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolo fijamente.

Hopper sonrió como si esto simplemente fuera una mala broma.

—Muchas molestias para hablar conmigo, entonces. Estoy intrigado.

— ¿De verdad lo está? Yo pensé que, al escuchar nuestros nombres, ya sabría a qué veníamos.

—No tengo la menor idea. Si necesitan algo de mí y de mis gestiones propias como senador, podrían haber pedido una cita como cualquier otro.

—Es que no somos cualquier otro —dijo Terry con la misma sonrisa—. Es más, yo le aconsejaría que desde ahora nos trate como sus mejores amigos.

—Porque nos vamos a convertir en sus peores enemigos si nos toca los huevos, senador.

—Hemos reunido bastante evidencia que… ensuciaría un poco su imagen si no coopera con nosotros.

—Pero lo dejaremos tranquilo si tan sólo colabora y se porta bien.

—Vaya, esto ya está tomando el cariz de una amenaza, y no me gusta sentirme amenazado, señores.

—No he oído de nadie al que le gustara esa sensación —se burló Terry, y Robert soltó una risita.

—En resumen —habló él—, tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle, y esperábamos que por lo menos, las escuchara.

—Sí, no esperamos demasiado en esta primera cita.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —preguntó Hopper apretando los dientes, y Robert pestañeó.

—Curiosa pregunta —dijo Robert inclinándose un poco hacia él—. Es lo mismo que iba a preguntar yo: ¿Qué quería usted con nuestros padres?

—No conozco a sus padres, no tengo la menor idea de quiénes son.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está su nombre junto al de ellos en una promesa de compraventa de hace diecisiete años?

—No sé de lo que hablan.

—Tenemos el documento original —dijo Robert sacando el papel del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y poniéndolo delante. Estaba un poco arrugado ya, y no parecía ser un documento oficial, ni muy serio, pues carecía de membretes y sellos. Robert levantó la vista estudiando cuidadosamente las reacciones del senador, pero este hombre debía ser un excelente jugador de póker—. Su firma era real —dijo—, la de ellos, no—. Hopper soltó una risita y los miró con ojos afilados.

— ¿Vienen aquí con un papel y ya creen que pueden pedirme algo? ¿Por qué no se ahorran todas las molestias y me dicen cuál es el verdadero propósito de esta… reunión? Soy una persona sumamente ocupada, he firmado bastantes documentos a lo largo de mi vida y mi carrera. No sé ahora qué bienes compré hace… ¿diecisiete años, dijiste? Realmente, tendría que averiguar con mis colaboradores qué hacía en esa época, porque ya ni lo recuerdo—. Terry dejó salir el aire y miró a Robert, que sonrió de medio lado sin apartar la vista del hombre que tenían frente a sí.

—Esta fue una visita social, nada más. No queremos asustarlo, ni que se sienta amenazado. Para nada. Sólo queremos que sepa que en el pasado cometieron errores, y seguro que ahora los volverán a cometer, y ya no somos unos niños asustadizos a los que les pueden hacer daño sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ya atrapamos a Brett Johnson y ahora mismo está bajo la custodia de la policía rindiendo cuentas; yo le aconsejaría que no envíe más matones por nosotros, ni por los nuestros, porque entonces, tendremos que olvidarnos de los buenos modales y del respeto a los mayores y atacar de verdad.

— ¿Me está amenazando?

—He dicho que no quiero que se sienta amenazado. Vaya, es usted un senador, nosotros… simples ciudadanos de a pie. Aunque… si llegásemos a descubrir que usted en verdad estuvo involucrado en lo que pasó en esa época…

—Robert hizo una mueca como si estuviera muy pensativo, y Terry sonrió.

—No habrá necesidad de amenazas —continuó Terry—, porque actuaremos en el mismo instante.

—Hablan con la persona equivocada. No sé quiénes eran, no tuve ninguna relación con su muerte, ni con ellos. Y si eso es todo lo que tenían que decir, entonces me iré. Como les dije antes, soy una persona de múltiples ocupaciones—. Bruce Hopper dejó en la mesa de centro el vaso con la mitad del whiskey, se ajustó su saco y se alejó. Robert y Terry lo miraron hasta que salió del salón, y se miraron uno a otro sonriendo.

—Nunca dijimos que hubiesen muerto.

—Tal vez es que somos famosos, y todo el mundo sabe que nuestros padres fueron asesinados.

—Está metido hasta el fondo —murmuró Robert recostándose de nuevo en el asiento y subiendo una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra.

—Pero no fue él quien dio la orden.

—Trabajaba para el que la dio, pero mierda, es tan difícil escarbar en la vida de una persona como él—. Terry se llevó el puño a los labios muy pensativo, y escuchó el suspiro de Robert—. Me gusta este lugar —dijo—. Podríamos comprar acciones aquí y hacernos socios.

—Ahora que somos una especie de White, podemos.

—Es increíble lo que su apellido puede hacer. Fue muy acertado que te casaras con ella, hermanito—. Terry sonrió.

—Tú tendrás que trabajar el doble por haber elegido a una mujer que no nos aporta nada a nuestro ascenso al poder.

—Oh, fue Alice quien nos llevó a Hopper, no digas cosas tan feas.

—Bueno, es cierto—. Robert sonrió, y guardando de nuevo el documento al interior de su chaqueta, se puso en pie.

—Querrá celebrar su boda en ese bonito jardín? —preguntó señalando hacia afuera—. Terry se metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—Deja que elija ella. Las mujeres son muy quisquillosas con esas cosas.

—Es verdad. ¿Crees que Hopper esté muy nervioso después de nuestra visita?

—Ojalá. Ojalá lo primero que haga sea llamar al verdadero culpable y le notifique que estamos sobre la pista.

—Sueña. Has visto demasiadas películas de acción—. El par de hermanos salió del salón con paso tranquilo, mirando en derredor, pero ya no había señales del senador. Seguro había salido corriendo a su auto. No podían ignorar el hecho de que habían estado fastidiando a una persona muy poderosa, y que ellos en particular eran vulnerables, pues había mujeres y niños a su alrededor, pero entonces, era más que evidente que si algo les ocurría a cualquiera de ellos, el primer sospechoso sería precisamente la persona con la que se acababan de entrevistar.

—Tal como me lo advertiste —dijo Bruce Hopper por teléfono, sentado en el asiento trasero de su auto mientras salía de las inmediaciones del club—, ellos han venido a mí.

—Espero que te hayas sabido manejar —dijo la voz al otro lado—. Lo hablamos, ellos no deben sospechar nada.

—Algún día, todo se sabrá —dijo Hopper—, todo saldrá a la luz. El único problema es que mi nombre está en ese maldito papel. Aunque es algo que a la larga no me involucra demasiado, puede llevarlos directo a ustedes, y entonces, ellos lo sabrán todo.

—Entonces tú no debes preocuparte demasiado. Sigue mi consejo y mantén la calma. Ya sabes que, si actúas guiado por el miedo, si acaso llegases a asustarte y a volverte peligroso, también estarás en riesgo—. Hopper apretó los dientes y miró por la ventanilla odiando ese hecho. Lo que le apetecía en este momento era destruirlos, quitar de sobre la tierra la evidencia de que alguna vez existieron los GrandChester. Y para él sería muy fácil, pero entonces, se hallaba atado de pies y manos. Robert y Terrence GrandChester habían dicho que lo tenían agarrado por las pelotas, pero quien realmente tenía sus pelotas en sus manos era la persona que hablaba con él por teléfono. Lo odiaba de verdad.

Nathan salió libre un domingo en la mañana. Alice fue a esperarlo a la salida del reclusorio en su automóvil azul. A su lado estaba Robert, que no había admitido bajo ningún concepto que ella viniera sola, y aquí estaban, esperando a Nathan. Hacía un mes que había sucedido lo de Nueva York.

Hacía un mes que las cosas habían vuelto a su relativa calma. Alice estaba nerviosa, y cuando vio que la puerta se abrió, bajó del auto. Nathan salió con un pequeño maletín de lona, con su cabello castaño claro un poco largo, la barba descuidada, y en general, muy delgado. Ella sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos al verlo así. En otro tiempo fue un joven enérgico y alegre, lleno de sueños, proyectos, con una familia, una casa…

Los ojos se le humedecieron. No había sido mucho el tiempo que habían compartido en casa de sus padres, y hubo momentos en que lo culpó de muchas de sus miserias, pero todas las calamidades que habían vivido los habían terminado acercando, así que caminó hacia él, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Nathan sonrió.

—Hola, Alice —fue lo que dijo, y ella se echó a sus brazos.

—Estoy tan contenta —dijo ella con la voz un poco quebrada—. Por fin estás libre, por fin se hizo justicia—. Nathan cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo abrazando a su hermanastra, y entonces sintió un movimiento tras ella y se puso alerta. Robert GrandChester lo miraba fijamente, con los brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo, y una expresión que él no fue capaz de descifrar.

—Hola, Nathan —saludó él, y Nathan apretó los labios mirando a Alice de manera interrogante.

—Yo… le conté todo —explicó ella bajando la mirada—. Fue él quien… ayudó a que tu situación se arreglara.

— ¿Debo agradecer? —preguntó Nathan con sus ojos fijos en Alice, que seguía mirando al suelo, y entonces se escuchó la voz de Robert.

—Por el contrario, yo debo disculparme ante ti… Nada compensará las pérdidas que sufriste, que sé que fueron muchas. Lo siento, Nathan—. Nathan al fin lo miró, y tragó saliva pasándose la mano por sus despeinados cabellos.

—Estoy cansado… Sólo necesito ver a mi hija, abrazarla y besarla. Y luego de eso, no me caerá nada mal una bañera con agua caliente y una copa de vino. Si eres capaz de darme eso, yo estaré feliz—. Robert sonrió de medio lado asintiendo.

—Puedo —dijo.

— ¿Podremos tener al fin esa conversación que tanto te he pedido en mis cartas? —Robert asintió.

—Ninguna de esas cartas llegó hasta mí, pero sí, hablaremos. Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir… aunque ya los abogados me contaron gran parte de lo sucedido—. Nathan cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Comprendes entonces… lo que pasó, y las razones por las que pasó?

—Comprendo todo, Nathan.

—Siento que no estoy hablando con el mismo Robert de hace cinco años —sonrió Nathan con tono de extrañeza.

—Es que no soy el mismo —dijo él mirando a Alice, que le sonrió—. Todo lo que me ha ocurrido en los últimos meses… me hizo entender muchas cosas—. Nathan suspiró mirando fijamente a Robert, como si lo estudiara, y Alice carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos.

—Hay mucho que hablar, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Nathan… ven con nosotros— Él la miró y asintió, y volvió a mirar a Robert, que extendía su mano señalándole el auto, y Nathan se sentó en la parte trasera soltando el aire, recostándose en el asiento, y mirando por la ventanilla hacia la libertad.

Había pensado que no vería las calles sino después de otros cinco años, pero su condena había terminado mucho antes. Cuando los abogados le habían notificado que el mismo Robert ahora abogaba por él, no se lo pudo creer, pero verlo aquí era la mejor prueba de ello. Vio que él no conducía, sino ella, y eso le extrañó. Y al fin se empezó a preguntar por qué estaban los dos aquí. ¿Estaban juntos? ¿Eran pareja? Qué combinación tan inesperada, pensó con una sonrisa.

La casa a la que llegaron era grande y hermosa. Tenía cuatro habitaciones y un sótano, según lo que le dijo Alice, y Nathan bajó del auto mirando la fachada un poco anonadado. Era bonita, al estilo Tudor, de dos pisos. ¿Alice ganaba lo suficiente como para permitirse un lugar así? De la casa salió una mujer con una niña de la mano. Esa era Emma, su hija.

Aunque la última vez que la había visto era sólo una bebé de menos de dos años, había seguido su crecimiento gracias a las fotografías que Alice le enviaba con regularidad.

El pecho se le agitó de inmediato con los alocados golpeteos de su corazón, y las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar. Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita, y la chica fuera la más hermosa y popular de la escuela. Alice caminó a la niña y la saludó con un beso. Habló algo con ella y lo señaló. Emma lo miró entonces con sus ojos claros, los ojos de su mamá, y los de Nathan se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

—Él es tu papá —escuchó que le dijo Alice—. Por favor, ve y abrázalo—. Emma se acercó a él a paso lento, y Nathan se agachó para quedar a su altura. ¿Cómo se presenta uno ante su propia hija?, se preguntó.

—Me dijeron que… estabas de viaje —dijo la niña con voz tranquila, mientras que la de él salió entrecortada al hablar.

—Estuve… un poco perdido… todo este tiempo. Pero ni un solo día dejé de pensar en ti.

—Tengo tus cartas.

—Y yo tengo las tuyas.

— ¿Vivirás con nosotras? —Nathan sonrió, respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus emociones y extendió una mano a ella para tocar su suave mejilla.

—Es lo que más deseo de ahora en adelante. ¿Me dejas abrazarte, por favor?

—Emma se adelantó a él y le rodeó con sus bracitos, y Nathan no pudo reprimirse más, así que la alzó hasta su cintura y le besó el cabello y las mejillas, con sus ojos cerrados y luchando por ser un hombre y no llorar. Seguía siendo tan pequeñita, y cabía tan bien entre sus brazos. Olía delicioso, y era lo más hermoso, lo más valioso que jamás pudo tener.

El día que nació, había estado tan emocionado, tan feliz, y en esos años que estuvo separado de ella su peor miedo era que lo olvidara, que no lo reconociera, que se avergonzara de él y lo odiara. Gracias a Dios estaba aquí, podía volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo en voz alta, apretándola todo lo fuerte que podía sin hacerle daño. Rato después, la separó un poco de sí para mirarle bien el rostro, con sus facciones mucho más definidas. Su hija era guapa; la niña más hermosa del mundo— Te eché tanto de menos —le dijo—. Te quiero tanto.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo la niña, y Nathan sintió que nunca había escuchado algo tan dulce. Alice se secó la comisura de los ojos viendo la escena, y suspiró mirando a Robert, sólo para descubrir que él también miraba emocionado a padre e hija reencontrarse. Le tomó el brazo y se puso en puntas de pie para besarle la mejilla.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo él inclinándose a ella para darle un beso de despedida.

— ¿Cómo así…? Dijiste que conversarías con él.

—Primero Emma, y luego tú. Tienen mucho que hablar. Ya habrá tiempo—. Alice lo miró embobada a los ojos, y él ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que eres divino —soltó ella de repente—. Mi ogro rehabilitado—. Él se echó a reír, volvió a besarla y salió de la casa para darle a la familia que se reencontraba espacio y privacidad.

Nathan no tomó inmediatamente su soñado baño con su copa de vino, sino que se estuvo con su hija largo rato.

Él le preguntaba acerca de la escuela, y ella sin timidez le contaba acerca de sus amigas, de un viaje que recientemente había hecho a Nueva York y que ahora toda su ropa y juguetes eran nuevos. Pasado el rato, Alice lo condujo a su habitación, y Nathan miró otra vez en derredor admirando el mobiliario, que al igual que el resto de la casa, parecía sacado de una revista.

— ¿Es ésta la habitación principal? —Alice sonrió.

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué me la estás dando a mí?

—Porque es tuya… al igual que la casa… O, más bien, de Emma. La casa está a nombre de la niña, pero tú puedes usarla y habitarla sin ningún problema; ella es muy pequeña aún, y tu tendrás el usufructo hasta que alcance la edad que le permita administrar… sus bienes —. Nathan la miró confundido, y Alice siguió—. Robert sabe que tuviste graves pérdidas financieras a causa de lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás, e hizo esta especie de… indemnización, por todos los daños causados.

— ¿Eso es verdad?

—Claro que sí. Lo podrás comprobar cuando revises las escrituras de la casa.

—Aunque aplaudo su sentido de justicia, no todo fue culpa de él.

—Él afirma que nos vimos envueltos en sus problemas y salimos fuertemente perjudicados— Nathan se sentó en un sillón que había en una esquina y la observó sin decir nada por unos momentos, pero al cabo, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Estás saliendo con él?

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Vaya. No sé qué decir.

—Seguro qué sí sabes —Nathan sonrió rascándose la barba, como si le picara, y se puso en pie.

—No soy quien para meterme en tu vida y tus decisiones, pero en el pasado… él tenía muy mala fama con las mujeres.

Las novias no le duraban, éstas lo acusaban de ser… malo con ellas. No sé en qué sentido, pero el resultado era que lo odiaban. Era una especie de… amargado, nada le parecía bien, gritaba a menudo, y cuando se empeñaba en hacerle la vida difícil a alguien en especial…

—Todo eso lo sé.

—Y aun así…

—Lo que me has dicho, pertenece al pasado. Robert… si bien ahora no es un santo, ha cambiado mucho. ¿Amargura? Ya te darás cuenta de que no hace parte de él. No es un hombre malo, por el contrario, tiene mucha bondad, y… aunque hubo un momento en que me hizo la vida un poco difícil, luego le pesó más a él que a mí.

— ¿Estás enamorada?

—Alice sonrió con las mejillas un poco coloreadas. —Sí, y él lo está de mí. Hemos hablado de casarnos y tener hijos…

—Vaya. No es el mismo Robert, definitivamente—. Alice sonrió meneando su cabeza.

—Me pasó como a ti… y cometí errores por juzgarlo sin conocerlo realmente.

—Entonces… ¿te casarás con él? —Alice asintió sin dejar de sonreír, y Nathan dejó salir el aire—. Suerte que, al menos, podré estar allí. Te debo tanto, Alice… Gracias a ti, Emma es una niña feliz… No hay recompensa en el mundo que pueda pagar lo que hiciste por ella—. Alice tragó saliva.

—Sólo déjame seguir siendo su tía —le pidió.

—Por supuesto. Nadie ocupará el lugar que tienes en su corazón—. Alice rio sintiéndose emocionada, y salió de la habitación dándole a su hermanastro la privacidad que necesitaba. Nathan suspiró quedándose en el sillón unos minutos más.

Había pensado que encontraría a una Alice muy diferente, una Alice cansada y que hasta lo acusaba; en su mente, había pensado tal vez proponerle casarse con él para que ella siguiera siendo una especie de madre para Emma, y también… aunque no era gran cosa, compensarle dándole una seguridad. Pero resultó que ella ya tenía novio, y era éste quien le estaba compensando a él. Bueno, se alegraba por ella. Era una mujer guapa y joven, era de esperarse que alguien se enamorara de ella, sólo que no había esperado que Robert fuera ese alguien.

—Estuve haciendo unas diligencias con respecto a mi carrera —le dijo Alice a Robert la mañana del día siguiente, sentada frente a él en su oficina, con una libreta de notas abierta en sus manos.

Habían estado ocupados hasta el momento, primero, hablando de cosas de trabajo, y luego, acerca de Nathan y su nueva situación. En la noche, él iría a la casa y conversaría con él en privado, y Alice intuía que era para pedirle que volviera a la empresa.

Ahora, Nathan era una pieza clave para encontrar a todos los otros que también estaban infiltrados y echarlos a patadas, o simplemente hacerlos huir.

Sabía que a Robert no le temblaría la mano para hacer pagar a los que habían estado pasando información al enemigo, y ya hacía unas semanas había empezado con la tarea de investigar a los más cercanos y de alto rango. Iba a ser una tarea tediosa, pero había que hacerlo. Al oírla, Robert miró a Alice elevando sus cejas, y ella cerró la libreta en la que había estado tomando nota hasta hacía unos momentos.

— ¿Tu carrera? —preguntó él, y Alice asintió. Anoche no le había tocado el tema porque aún no le había llegado el correo de confirmación de la universidad, pero éste acababa de llegar, o sea que podría al fin terminar de estudiar. Robert la miró esperando, y ella carraspeó y siguió.

—Quiero terminarla, Robert.

—Me parece excelente.

—Sólo me faltaba un año, así que no me tomará mucho —él la miró analítico.

— ¿Hay algún inconveniente? —preguntó él, y Alice asintió.

—Algunas asignaturas tendré que verlas de día. —Ah, es eso. Ya nos acomodaremos.

— ¿Qué creías que te iba a decir?

—No, nada. No me prestes atención. No tendré inconveniente si algunos días tienes que irte más temprano, o llegar más tarde—. Alice se echó a reír, sorprendida por la solución que él daba.

—Yo estaba pensando en… renunciar.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió él muy serio.

—Y encontrar un empleo que me permita seguir estudiando —siguió ella como si él no hubiese dicho nada—. Tú necesitas una secretaria a tiempo completo, y yo ya no podré serlo. —Pero no quiero.

—Rob…

—Él guardó silencio ante el tono de ella, y porque estaba usando el diminutivo de su nombre—. Vas a tener que aceptar una nueva secretaria… La aceptarás —insistió ella al ver su gesto—, y le facilitarás las cosas…

—Es que no puedes renunciar —dijo él meneando la cabeza—. Hay una condición que dice que si mi secretaria renuncia o es despedida antes de que cumpla el año de ser contratada, yo perderé mi lugar como presidente de la empresa.

— ¿Qué? —él asintió corroborando sus palabras, y Alice lo miró con una ceja alzada sumamente sorprendida—. ¿Qué clase de condición es esa?

—La puso Candy … y es la razón por la que no podía despedirte por más que fueras una secretaria horrible—. Alice abrió grande la boca, y poco a poco, su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiando a una de diversión.

—No puede ser.

— ¿Qué te causa gracia?

— ¿Es por eso que no me echabas? ¡Y yo haciendo todo lo posible para ser despedida!

— ¿Hacías eso?

—Dios mío, hasta ahora entiendo. Candy? ¿Tu cuñada? ¿Por qué haría eso? —Robert hizo una mueca.

—Porque según ella, yo estaba siendo un jefe detestable.

—Lo eras. Realmente lo eras.

—Odio que te pongas de acuerdo con ella—. Alice se echó a reír cubriéndose la boca y recostándose al espaldar del asiento.

—Es decir, no es que tú me hayas aceptado, es que no tenías opción. Candy es mi héroe. ¿Ella tiene tal poder? Es decir, ¿podría echarte?

—Sí, puede. —Seguro que, si hablo con ella y le explico mis razones, retirará esa condición.

—No lo hará. No soy santo de su devoción.

—Pero a mí sí me quiere. Seguro que la convenzo.

—No quiero que te vayas, de todos modos.

—Oh, estás usando la condición que Candy puso a tu conveniencia ahora, ¿no es así?

—Es que no quiero que te vayas; estoy muy acostumbrado a ti.

—También estabas acostumbrado a Walters.

—Es diferente, él se enfermó.

—Y yo quiero hacerme profesional—. Robert estiró los labios en un gesto muy infantil, lo que estuvo a punto de hacerla sonreír—. Te prometo que no me iré sin antes haber entrenado a la persona que llegue a remplazarme.

—Está bien —aceptó él recostándose a su asiento—. Pero seguirás trabajando aquí. Buscaré la forma en que puedas seguir vinculada a la empresa a la vez que estudias. Y así, cuando te gradúes y tengas tu título, y gracias a la experiencia que ganaste mientras fuiste mi secretaria, tal vez puedas aspirar a un cargo más alto.

—Eso sería genial, sobre todo, porque también quiero hacer un posgrado—. Él la miró con orgullo.

—Sólo dime cuánto es el valor de la matrícula, me encargaré de eso—. Alice borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, espero que me permitas ayudarte en eso. —No, no te lo permitiré.

—Alice… soy consciente de que actualmente no tienes los ahorros suficientes como para…

—No los tengo, pero ahora que estoy libre de deudas, puedo perfectamente solicitar un préstamo.

— ¿Y por qué vas a hacer préstamos si tienes un novio que te lo puede dar?

—Porque no me gusta. Nunca me ha gustado ser una mantenida, y no voy a empezar ahora… Ya… ya me diste un carro, y te lo acepté, que es lo más increíble… No me pidas más—. Él se echó a reír.

—Cualquiera diría que aceptar mis regalos es una carga para ti.

—Lo es… un poco. Aún no estamos casados, y me siento aprovechada.

—Tonterías, no te estás aprovechando nada.

—Robert, por favor —Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en un duelo de voluntades. ¿Por qué era tan terca?, se preguntó Robert. Era la primera vez que él quería dárselo todo a alguien, y era también la primera vez que ese alguien se oponía. Antes, las mujeres miraban con avidez su billetera, ansiaban descaradamente sus regalos, dejaban caer como si nada la información de que querían tal cosa, de que habían visto tal objeto a tal precio en tal tienda…

Alice era lo más raro que había visto en este mundo. Pero ella parecía muy determinada a conseguir el dinero por sí misma, y eso le encantaba todavía más. Y, sobre todo, que ella no se dejaba de él. Podía intentarlo, pero no siempre conseguirlo.

—Está bien —cedió al fin—. Haz tu préstamo.

—Gracias —sonrió ella mostrándose feliz. ¡Feliz! Iba a endeudarse por algo que podía obtener totalmente gratis y estaba feliz.

—Sabes, extrañaba tu tono mandón —ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, y el siguió en tono divertido—. Cuando recién empezaste a trabajar para mí, eras tú la que daba las órdenes.

—Estás exagerando.

—El sexo te ha ablandado, admítelo.

—Eso podría decirlo yo de ti. Te has ablandado, Robert.

—Al contrario, anoche estabas maravillada de lo duro que estaba.

— ¡¡Robert!! —él rio a carcajadas, y Alice le lanzó una bola de papel a la cara, pero no podía evitar sonreír. Duró bastante riéndose, y ella sólo pudo esperar a que se calmara.

—Si para cuando te cases conmigo no has terminado de pagar ese préstamo —dijo él volviendo al tema de conversación y después de haber reído a gusto—, entonces me haré cargo.

—Me esforzaré para entrar al matrimonio libre de deudas—. Él sonrió mirándola enamorado.

—Podríamos estar casándonos el otro mes.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Te ha bajado la regla?

—Ella lo miró algo espantada por lo abrupto de la pregunta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pues le había subido el calor de repente.

— ¡Robert!

— ¿Qué? Hace rato que lo hacemos y lo hacemos ininterrumpidamente. Ni una sola vez me has dicho que no se puede porque te llegó la regla. Estoy intrigado—. Alice pestañeó varias veces dándose cuenta de que él tenía razón. Sacó su teléfono y miró algo en él, y luego, ya no sonrojada, sino pálida, lo miró.

—Tengo un retraso —él sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura.

—Ah, vaya, parece que te embaracé.

—Oh, Dios… —su expresión borró poco a poco la sonrisa de Robert. Ella parecía asustada, no feliz. — ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—Quiero terminar la carrera, Robert.

—Podrás hacerlo.

— ¿Con bebé a bordo?

— ¿Acaso ese bebé no tendrá a su papá para que lo cuide mientras tú estudias? —Alice tragó saliva sin decir nada, y sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, Robert se puso en pie y caminó hasta su asiento, movió la silla que estaba al lado para estar más cerca y le tomó los brazos haciendo que lo mirara. Pero no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí esperando que ella reaccionara.

—Primero… —dijo ella al fin— habría que ver si de verdad estoy embarazada.

—Sí.

—Y luego… si llega a ser cierto… —más ansioso que nunca, esperando sus palabras como si fueran agua para un peregrino del desierto, Robert levantó su mano y le tocó el hombro— Bueno… no seré la primera mujer que reciba su diploma después de haber tenido a su bebé, ¿no? —él sonrió sintiéndose tan aliviado, que casi se resbala de la silla y cae sentado en el suelo.

—Definitivamente, no —dijo, y Alice también sonrió. Pasó la mano por su barba y lo atrajo para besarlo.

— ¿Me acompañas para hacerme el examen?

—Por supuesto —él se puso en pie y caminó hacia su abrigo, y ella lo miró un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Ya mismo?

—No seré capaz de pensar en otra cosa hasta que confirmemos si llevas un bebé mío en tu vientre o no—. Ella se puso en pie mirándolo con una sonrisa un poco boba.

—Pareces muy entusiasmado con la idea. —Es que ya estoy en la edad de tener hijos, ya sabes —Alice se echó a reír, y caminó a él. Robert la atrajo a su cuerpo y le besó los labios.

—No quiero que te decepciones si no llega a ser cierto —susurró ella casi sobre sus labios.

—Si llegase a dar negativo, eso sólo me impulsará a ser más constante en la tarea de la procreación.

—Para eso no necesitas impulso.

—Tú siempre diciendo las cosas más lindas—. Ella volvió a reír, y salió de la oficina tomando su bolso y su abrigo.

— ¿Tan temprano dejando la oficina? —les preguntó Terry al verlos salir, y Robert se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

—Iremos a practicarle a Alice una prueba de embarazo.

—Oh, Robert. Se suponía que era un secreto.

— ¿Lo era?

— ¿Estás…?

—Todavía no lo sé —contestó ella antes de que Terry completara la pregunta.

—Pero yo creo que sí —sonrió Robert con orgullo—. Me he esforzado mucho.

—Me imagino—. Robert rodeó a Alice por los hombros y se internó con ella en el ascensor. Terry suspiró mirándolos alejarse.

Ya él había hablado con Candy del tema, pero para ella, era muy pronto. Él también quería un bebé.

 _Continuara... ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY...️

GRACIAS A DIOS por LA VIDA...

Y GRACIAS por sus COMENTARIOS Y acompañarme con esta Historia.

JillValentine.


	13. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 13

_Capítulo 13._

 _Te pintaré un lugar, muy real_

 _Donde vivirás conmigo por siempre_

 _Será nuestra historia un canto ideal_

 _Donde el amor demuestre que es lo más fuerte._

Robert se puso en pie cuando vio a Alice volver de un cubículo donde le habían hecho la prueba. Venía a paso lento y con el brazo doblado sosteniendo un pequeño algodón en el pliegue. Él la miró con una sonrisa un tanto ansiosa.

—Nos piden que esperemos unos minutos.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —ella sonrió. —Sí, pero creo que tú más.

—Bueno… —él guardó silencio cuando ella extendió la mano y le tocó la barba con suavidad.

—Serás un excelente padre, estoy segura de eso —él cerró sus ojos sonriendo, y ella siguió—. no pude hallar a mejor persona con el que tener mis hijos.

— ¿De verdad piensas así?

—Con todo mi corazón —contestó ella, y se puso en puntas de pie buscando un beso suyo, y Robert inclinó la cabeza para que sus labios se tocaran. Ella le sonrió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos—. ¿Quieres casarte esta misma primavera? —le preguntó, y Robert sonrió dichoso. Era como si todo lo que había pedido en la carta a Santa, se le cumpliera de golpe el mismo día.

—Sin duda.

—Bueno, empezaré con los preparativos. Yo quiero una boda sencilla, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Como tú lo quieras, mi amor—. Ella sonrió de manera que todo su rostro se iluminó.

—No vamos a tener muchos invitados, de todos modos —siguió ella recostándose un poco en su pecho—. De mi parte, unas cuantas amigas y ex compañeras de trabajo.

—De mi lado, la familia y unos pocos amigos.

— ¿Aidan va a estar?

—Si quieres que esté, lo traeré de las orejas si es necesario —ella se echó a reír—. También haré que cante, ya que escucharlo te hace feliz.

—Sin duda. Quiero muchas flores en la fiesta —dijo ella, y siguió hablando de la boda. Robert la escuchaba embobado. Verla tan entusiasmada por algo que él también quería lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Y pasados los minutos, una enfermera la llamó por su nombre, y ambos acudieron a un consultorio, donde un médico les dijo que, efectivamente, Alice estaba embarazada. Alice se llevó de inmediato la mano al vientre y miró de reojo a Robert, que ya se le iba formando una sonrisa que parecía partirle la cara en dos.

—Voy a ser papá —dijo en un susurro—. ¡Voy a ser papá! —exclamó ahora, y la alzó tomándola por la cintura, la llenó de besos, la abrazó fuerte, y Alice sólo reía con el papel en la mano y los ojos humedecidos.

—Oh, Dios querido —susurró él teniéndola atrapada entre sus brazos—. Gracias, gracias, gracias

—Le besó los labios sin soltarla, y Alice le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Felicitaciones —les dijo el médico, y Alice lo miró con mil preguntas que hacerle—. De ahora en adelante —le dijo el doctor—, tu vida cambiará mucho.

—Debe tomar vitaminas, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, ella está un poco baja de peso, y eso no es muy recomendable.

— ¿Lo ves? Hay que engordarte.

—Unos pocos kilos más serán suficiente —sonrió el médico escribiendo algo en un recetario—. Pero los irás ganando de manera natural a medida que pasen los meses. Sólo tienes siete semanas, pero ya tu bebé tiene corazón y sistema circulatorio propio. Tal vez empieces a sentir náuseas en las mañanas, mareos, y rechazo a ciertas comidas, o aromas…

—Hasta ahora, nada de eso me ha sucedido.

—Tal vez seas una suertuda asintomática—. El médico les entregó la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo, y felicitó de nuevo a ambos dándoles la mano. Robert y Alice salieron del consultorio casi flotando, y Robert no le soltó la mano en ningún momento hasta que estuvieron de nuevo afuera. Sin pérdida de tiempo, llamó a Terry para contarle la noticia, y cuando le hubo contado a su hermano menor, llamó a Aidan.

—Nos casaremos pronto —le dijo Robert—, y esta vez vas a venir a la boda o te borraré de mi testamento —Aidan se echó a reír.

—No estuve en la de Terry porque fue realmente imposible.

—Pues ya te digo que yo no te lo perdonaré tan fácil como él. Vendrás, no me importa con quién, o si vienes solo.

—Está bien. Sólo dime la fecha con tiempo. —Alice te lo hará saber cuando lo hayamos decidido—. Aidan volvió a sonreír, y antes de que colgara, le dijo:

—Realmente estoy feliz por ti, hermano. Te mereces mucho que cosas buenas te sucedan.

—Gracias. También a ti te vendrán cosas buenas —Aidan se alegró de que su hermano no lo estuviera viendo ahora mismo, pues su mueca de duda lo habría cabreado bastante. Alice y Robert no volvieron a las oficinas el resto de la mañana.

De inmediato, Robert le propuso ir a tiendas de bebé para empezar a comprar las cosas que necesitarían, y ella, que estaba igual de enloquecida, accedió. Luego se dio cuenta de que no sería muy práctico comprar desde ya las cosas.

—No sabemos si es un niño o una niña —le dijo ella muy pensativa—. Y no tenemos donde guardar sus cositas.

—Tienes razón, primero hay que pensar en eso. Yo había remodelado el ático para ti y Emma, pero quiero que mi hijo se críe en una casa con jardín. ¿Te gusta el estilo de la casa de Terry? Podríamos tener una así, o más grande si lo quieres—. Ella sonrió tomando su brazo y apoyándose en él. Tenía un juego de biberones en las manos y los miraba con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Robert, si es a tu lado, una cueva se vuelve un palacio —le dijo, y él le tomó el rostro para besarla.

— ¿Te parece si nos olvidamos del trabajo el resto del día? —ella lo miró elevando una ceja. Él de verdad se estaba escaqueando.

—No lo sé. Soy una simple secretaria. ¿Qué será de mí si mi jefe se entera y me echa?

—Tu novio te protegerá —le dijo él elevando una ceja.

—Mi novio no conoce a mi jefe, es tan estricto—. Él rio y la abrazó.

Candy la abrazó feliz al verla de vuelta al día siguiente en la oficina, y Terry le entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas como felicitación.

Los cuatro fueron juntos a almorzar, y en un momento en que juntas fueron al aseo de damas, Alice le contó a Candy cómo no había tenido ningún síntoma hasta ahora.

—Ni siquiera había advertido el retraso —le dijo en voz baja y un poco sonrojada a la vez que se lavaba las manos.

—Y entonces, ¿qué te hizo practicarte la prueba? —Alice apretó un poco sus labios antes de contestar.

—Fue Robert el que hizo las cuentas. Se dio cuenta de que… ya sabes, no me había bajado.

—Oh, es de familia, entonces —dijo Candy en tono confidente—. Terry me lleva las cuentas cada mes. Y siempre se muestra un poco decepcionado cuando le confirmo que de hecho me bajó.

—También quiere bebé —sonrió Alice, y entró a uno de los cubículos.

—Me lo lleva diciendo desde antes de casarnos. Pero entonces —dijo Candy en tono pensativo—, no vas a poder seguir siendo la secretaria de Robert.

—Muchas secretarias siguen laborando a pesar de su estado.

— ¿Pero tú estarás bien con eso? Teniendo ahora las posibilidades… ¿no querrás ahora… no sé, estudiar?

—Alice sonrió.

—Sí. Voy a terminar mi carrera.

— ¿Y serás estudiante, futura mamá y secretaria al tiempo?

—Ya elegí, y creo que tendré que sacrificar lo de secretaria.

— ¿Qué dice Robert de eso?

—Antes se opuso a que renunciara, porque dice que tú lo echarías —Candy se echó a reír.

—Sí, sé por qué lo dice, pero me ha dejado sin argumentos luego de que se enamoró de ti—. hubo un momento de silencio, y Alice salió del baño y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Es decir… que ya no harás valer la condición que le pusiste?

—Él te contó, ¿eh? —suspiró y se miró al espejo retocando un poco su brillo labial—. No, Alice, él ha demostrado que puede perfectamente dirigir las empresas en igualdad de condiciones que Terry. Y esa condición sólo la puse para mortificarlo a la vez que ponía un poco de orden —sonrió ella mirando a Alice a través del espejo—. Lo obligó a ser paciente y comprensivo. Y míralo ahora… parece otro. Terry está feliz; antes andaba un poco preocupado por su hermano, pero ahora contigo y bebé a bordo, está más que tranquilo.

Anoche volvió a decirme que si no me animaba a tener el nuestro—. Alice sonrió secando sus manos con una toalla de papel.

— ¿Y tú qué dices? —Candy suspiró.

—Esta semana iré a retirarme el dispositivo —dijo, señalándose el interior del brazo—, pero soy consciente de que tardaré bastante tiempo para volver a ser fértil. Terry tendrá que esperar de todos modos.

—Has accedido —Candy meneó su cabeza negando.

—Creo, más bien… que también me dieron ganas. Recientemente cumplí los veinticinco años, Terry tendrá pronto veintinueve… Ya tenemos nuestras profesiones, una casa y un buen trabajo… estamos en el momento perfecto para tener nuestros hijos, pienso yo.

—Jamás habría imaginado que esos dos fueran tan… familiares —Candy se echó a reír.

—No dan esa impresión cuando los conoces.

—Pero yo estoy muy feliz de que sea así.

—Bueno… Fueron bien criados por dos padres que además de enseñarles valores y buenos principios, los amaron con locura… y a pesar de que se los arrebataron siendo muy jóvenes, lograron acumular todo ese amor para cuando tuvieran sus propias familias

—Alice tragó saliva aceptando esa verdad. Salieron del baño, y desde donde estaban, Alice vio que Robert la buscaba con la mirada, le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía; ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Definitivamente, hay que atrapar al que les hizo eso —dijo Alice sintiendo de repente un nudo en su garganta—. Fue demasiado daño a tres personas que no lo merecían, y les ha costado repararse, pero no tenían por qué pasar por tanto.

—Yo también odio a esa persona —dijo Candy echando a andar hacia la mesa en que estaban Robert y Terry—, pero ahora, gracias a ti, estamos más cerca. Llevan todos estos años buscando, y sólo hasta ahora se encaminaron al fin hacia la verdad. Tú y yo estaremos allí para ver cómo lo meten en la cárcel.

—Sólo espero que nadie salga lastimado —susurró Alice sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía—. Me muero si algo le sucede a Robert—. Candy sonrió sintiendo la misma aprensión.

Cada una se sentó al lado de su marido, y los dos hombres se inclinaron para besar a sus mujeres. Alice y Candy se miraron por un segundo, compartiendo la misma felicidad, y casi que el mismo miedo. Comprendiendo que, hasta que esa persona no fuese atrapada, tendrían que vivir en esta incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué tanto hablaban? —le preguntó Robert a Alice cuando volvieron a la oficina, y ella se sentó en su escritorio y lo miró haciéndole una muy sensual caída de ojos.

—Confidencias de cuñadas —Robert sonrió atraído de inmediato por esa mirada.

— ¿Qué confidencias?

—Secretos… de mujeres—. Él gruñó un poco—. ¿Qué crees que hablamos las mujeres cuando nos reunimos?

—No lo sé, pero creo que pueden ser más pervertidas que nosotros—. Ella se echó a reír.

—Oh, es decir, que hablamos de tamaños y esas cosas.

— ¿Lo hacen?

—Todavía no tengo tanta confianza con Candy. —Ah, ¿es decir que cuando la tengas, lo hablarás? —ella, sin nada de timidez, puso la mano en la entrepierna de él, lo que hizo que se le escapara el aire por la sorpresa.

—Tal vez —dijo ella—, pero no te preocupes, de ti sólo tengo cosas positivas que decir—. Robert se inclinó sobre ella, y Alice tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros para no caer en el escritorio.

—Te amo —dijo él olisqueando su cuello, y Alice sonrió moviendo su mano y provocándolo.

— ¿Robert GrandChester? —dijo una voz, y Alice dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Nathan en la puerta. Robert la sostuvo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y caminó al hombre que los observaba un poco serio—. Disculpen que… haya entrado así, pero no había nadie que me anunciara.

—Es esa secretaria holgazana que tengo, quién sabe dónde estará—. Alice le dio un manotazo en el brazo, y miró a Nathan con una sonrisa que intentaba ser profesional.

—Bienvenido ¿Te sirvo café o té? —Un café estaría bien, gracias—. Robert le señaló los muebles para que se sentara, y Nathan avanzó a ellos al tiempo que Alice salía. Miró a Robert, pero este no se disculpó por la escena de antes, ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente tomó el teléfono pidiéndole a Terry que viniera a su oficina, y luego trajo una carpeta algo gruesa que contenía documentos y los puso en la mesa que había entre los dos.

—Antes de empezar —dijo Nathan—, hay algo que necesito saber.

—Claro.

—Ya sé que son los dos mayorcitos, y que saben lo que hacen, pero yo necesito que me digas… qué intenciones tienes con Alice—. Robert asintió muy serio.

—Nos casaremos.

— ¿Pronto?

—Muy pronto. Ella está embarazada —Nathan abrió un poco sus ojos ante la noticia, y luego se echó a reír.

—Vaya.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo? Que haya sucedido antes de la ceremonia, no hace a ese bebé menos legítimo. Mi amor por ella y el bebé lo es, y mucho.

— ¿Amas a Alice?

—Más de lo que podría explicar.

—Bien. Yo… siempre me he preocupado por su bienestar.

— ¿Siempre?

—Bueno… desde que, por mi culpa, se vio envuelta en tantos problemas.

—Aplica también para mí, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte más por ella. Me tiene a mí para cuidarla y me esmeraré por hacerlo muy bien—. Nathan al fin sonrió—. Y vas a ser tío.

—Eso parece —rio él. La puerta se abrió luego de un par de llamados y tras ella apareció Terry, que saludó a Nathan y le palmeó el hombro.

—Estoy muy contento de que estés libre y de vuelta.

—Gracias —sonrió Nathan, y al fin los tres hombres se sentaron, miraron los papeles y se concentraron en ellos.

—Antes de empezar, quiero que comprendas, Nathan que confiamos en ti, en tu discreción. Todo lo que hablaremos aquí, es absolutamente confidencial.

—Lo comprendo.

—Podríamos pensar que quieres vengarte de nosotros, y esta valiosa información que te vamos a compartir…

—No tienen que dudar de mí —dijo Nathan con seriedad—. Tal vez sea exagerado decirlo, pero ahora somos como… familia. Mi hija, mi hermanastra… están fuertemente vinculados a los GrandChester ahora. Compartimos un destino ahora —Robert y Terry se miraron el uno al otro como si sopesaran las palabras de Nathan, y Robert suspiró.

—Antes de que dijeras eso, ya habíamos decidido confiar en ti.

—Gracias—. Llamaron a la puerta, y Alice entró con una bandeja que contenía un servicio de café. Lo dejó en la mesa de centro, y salió de nuevo en silencio. Nathan tomó la taza y le agregó dos terrones de azúcar.

—Quiero que vuelvas a la empresa —propuso Robert de inmediato—. Quiero que nos ayudes a encontrar a las personas que han estado infiltradas y han pasado información de la empresa. Desde hace cinco años alguien nos ha tenido vigilados, si no es más tiempo.

Tenemos una idea de quién es y qué quería, pero no sabemos quiénes siguen aquí—. Nathan asintió.

—Ellos estaban especialmente preocupados por conocer el estado de sus finanzas contestó—, qué tan ricos y poderosos eran, y también… por saber cómo ibas con una investigación que estabas realizando.

—La muerte de nuestros padres —dijo Terry, y Nathan asintió—. Todavía investigamos al respecto.

—Me dijeron que, ya que era cercano a ti, averiguara qué tanto sabías. Lo intenté en varias ocasiones, pero no soltaste prenda. Entonces, quisieron conocer el estado de tus cuentas, y cuáles eran las fuentes principales del dinero de los GrandChester. Creían que ustedes tenían a alguien apoyándolos, pues no era posible que se hubiesen hecho ricos de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Les asustaba que tuviéramos a alguien apoyándonos?

—Es lo que parece.

—Si hubiésemos tenido a alguien que fuera una especie de mentor, entonces ellos le habrían atacado, ¿no? si destruían al que nos apoyaba, nos destruían a nosotros.

—Pero no tenemos a nadie, ni antes ni ahora —comentó Terry— Todo lo hemos conseguido por nuestras propias fuerzas… y un poco de suerte, también.

—Cuando me negué a seguir el juego, empezaron a chantajearme… y lo de ese fraude… Lo hicieron para demostrarme que con ellos no se juega.

— ¿Ellos nunca te pidieron que buscaras un documento en especial? —le preguntó Robert intrigado, y Nathan frunció suavemente el ceño mirándolo interrogante—. Algo como una promesa de compraventa—. Nathan negó meneando la cabeza—. ¿Nunca te pidieron que te metieras en nuestras casas y buscaras algo en específico?

—Todas mis órdenes tenían que ver con la procedencia de su dinero, los apoyos que tenían, y el grueso de sus riquezas. Parecían demasiado interesados en saber qué tanto poder tenían en la alta sociedad.

—Entonces sólo fue a Alice que le pidieron que buscara ese documento, y fue recientemente.

— ¿De qué documento hablas? —Robert no contestó de inmediato, sólo hizo una mueca y se acarició la barba pensando, y fue Terry quien contestó.

—Recientemente, nos enteramos de la existencia de un papel, un papel que dice que nuestros padres, unos pocos meses antes de morir, hicieron una promesa de compraventa sobre la casa en que vivíamos; pero las firmas de ellos son falsas, mientras que la del otro sujeto no. —Y el otro sujeto es un senador —agregó Robert—. Aunque en aquella época era un simple ciudadano, con cierta influencia, pero no tanta como ahora, no hay manera en que se conocieran y tuvieran tales tratos comerciales, sobre todo, porque la casa estaba hipotecada, y nuestros padres nunca tuvieron intención de venderla o traspasarla; por el contrario, se esforzaban en pagar la hipoteca para que pronto fuera nuestra del todo.

—Esa es la parte que más nos intriga —dijo Terry—. El que redactó ese documento, no sabía que la casa estaba hipotecada, o no le importaba, y me inclino más por lo segundo. Papá y mamá jamás le habrían vendido la casa, simplemente porque no podían. Y aunque pudieran, tampoco lo habrían hecho; estoy seguro de que, al tenerla libre de deudas, la habrían puesto como patrimonio familiar, asegurando el futuro de sus hijos para cuando ellos faltaran. Eran unos padres así de cuidadosos. La persona que les dio este papel, simplemente quiso asustarlos, demostrarles que eran capaces de cualquier cosa, de llegar a los extremos. Y, aun así, nuestros padres no cedieron. No se imaginaron que también eran capaces de matar.

Hubo un silencio, y Nathan, al escucharlos, comprendió el odio de los GrandChester, comprendió su necesidad de venganza.

Sin proponérselo, estaba odiando también a ese asesino.

—Es decir, que intentaron chantajearlos con la casa, pero no pudieron, y tus padres guardaron el papel por si lo necesitaban luego.

—Es posible.

—Un senador, ¿eh? —comentó Nathan—. Las personas para las que trabajé… no creo que hayan estado tan arriba.

—El senador entró en escena recientemente, es lo que hemos concluido. Nosotros no sabíamos de la existencia del papel, e intuimos que él tampoco recordaba que había firmado algo que lo involucraba en la muerte de dos personas.

—Es increíble. Esto se enreda cada vez más—. Robert sonrió.

— ¿Se enreda? Por el contrario, al fin vemos la luz al final del túnel.

—Esto es lo que hemos concluido —explicó Terry apoyando sus antebrazos en sus muslos—. Alguien quería algo que estaba en posesión de nuestros padres, se lo pidieron de buena manera, pero por alguna razón, nuestros padres no cedieron. Luego vinieron las amenazas, los chantajes, y allí es donde entra el maldito papel. Cuando nada de eso funcionó, los asesinaron.

—La pregunta es qué querían, y si lo consiguieron luego de su muerte.

—Podría haber sido el senador, ¿no? él pudo haberlos mandado asesinar. Es tan fácil para ellos.

—Sí, podría haber sido él, perfectamente.

—Pero ustedes no están seguros.

—Aunque haya sido él, no tenemos manera de acusarlo de nada. No hay pruebas suficientes como para meterlo a la cárcel. No tenemos el móvil, ni las pruebas fehacientes de que él dio tal orden.

—No hay un motivo. Aparte del papel, nada vincula a nuestros padres con ese hombre. Es como si ni siquiera se hubiesen visto. Hemos investigado a profundidad la vida del senador, y no coinciden ni una sola vez; no hay familia de por medio, ni conocidos, ni escuelas, ni trabajos; ni siquiera se criaron en la misma ciudad… Es extraño que el senador quisiese algo de un par de personas simples a los que nunca trató, pero que su nombre aparezca en un papel con firmas falsas.

—Alguien usó su nombre.

—Pero si no fue él quien dio la orden—siguió Robert—, sabe quién fue, por lo menos. El senador firmó ese papel hace diecisiete años, nuestros padres lo conservaron porque les pareció que era importante, una prueba, lo que sea, pero no se deshicieron de él. Pasaron muchos años, y aunque la casa en la que estaba el papel estuvo sola, abandonada, el documento no fue una preocupación para nadie. Algo debió suceder para que se acordaran de que tal papel existía.

—Todo cambió cuando me casé con Candy —dijo Terry recostándose en el sillón en el que estaba con actitud pensativa—. Ahora caigo en cuenta de algo, Rob.

Ellos no nos temieron mientras éramos la escoria de la sociedad, pero apenas me casé con Candy, se dieron cuenta de que ganábamos poder e influencia.

—Sí, Nathan acaba de decir que les intrigaba el poder que tuviéramos.

—Y antes no lo teníamos como ahora.

—Seguro que empezaron a asustarse al ver que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, nosotros no cejábamos en la búsqueda del asesino.

—Y fue cuando de verdad empezaron a tomar medidas, no sólo a vigilarnos. Se dieron cuenta de que no somos cualquier par de idiotas, que estamos determinados a encontrar la verdad no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

—El papel es importante —dijo Nathan, y ambos hermanos lo miraron asintiendo—. Pero a la vez no.

—No es una prueba —dijo Robert—, pero nos da una pista. No vale nada ante un juez, con las firmas falsas, aunque tenga el sello del mismo presidente, vale un rábano. Pero ante nosotros, que sabemos lo extraño que es que nuestros padres tuvieran tales tratos con esa persona en especial, y que además tenemos nuestras mañas para investigar, sí que vale.

—Entonces, el tiro les salió por la culata; en su afán de tenerlo en sus manos, les dieron a conocer a ustedes su existencia.

—Así es.

—El temor hace que se cometan errores. —Y cometerán más, de eso no hay duda—. Nathan asintió pensativo, y miró al par de hermanos fijamente.

—Alguien usó al senador en el pasado —dijo como para sí—, y luego lo asustó recordándole el papel. El senador se preocupó, mandó a que lo recuperasen, pero en el proceso el papel cayó en manos de ustedes, quienes terminaron enterándose de que él está involucrado.

—Es un excelente resumen.

—Sólo toca saber quién está asustando al senador.

—Cuando lleguemos a él, sabremos al fin la verdad, eso espero. Yo, al menos… ya quiero ser libre —suspiró Terry, y Robert asintió. Nathan los miró comprendiéndolos. Tanto tiempo investigando, tanto tiempo detrás de esta verdad. Ahora ambos tenían familia, y seguro que querían terminar al fin con esto.

—Gracias por confiarme todo esto —dijo Nathan—. Tal vez no sea de gran ayuda, pero pueden contar conmigo.

—Gracias.

—Esas personas me involucraron en todo esto; mataron a mi esposa, casi dejan a mi hija huérfana… Yo también quiero venganza. Si ustedes llegan a la verdad, también lo haré yo.

—Bienvenido al barco —sonrió Robert, y Nathan respiró profundo al saber que había estado dentro desde hacía mucho. Poco después, fue anunciado en una junta de última hora, que Nathan se vinculaba de nuevo en la empresa, ocupando exactamente el mismo cargo que antes. Terry miró a Robert, que a su vez observaba a todas las personas en la mesa.

Aquí había uno o más traidores, y ahora que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, no les quedaba más que esperar a que el bando contrario hiciera su siguiente jugada.

Les estaban advirtiendo que no les tenían miedo, que estaban dispuestos a todo. Podía ser que esas personas enderezaran su camino y se volvieran leales a ellos, que no soportaran la presión y renunciaran, o que insistieran, y entonces ellos los atraparían. No podrían llevarlos a la cárcel, pero sí que podrían ensuciar un poco su nombre para que no pudiesen ser contratados en ningún otro lugar.

Sea como fuere, estaban contra las cuerdas. Como medida de seguridad, Alice, Emma y Candy, tenían guardias de seguridad que las seguían constantemente. Ninguna medida era demasiada en tiempos como estos. Ni Candy, ni Robert estaban seguros de cuándo acabaría esto, pero se sentían positivos, cada vez estaban más cerca de la verdad.

En la noche, Alice durmió en el apartamento de Robert. Todavía estaban celebrando la noticia del bebé, así que luego de una cena íntima, una bañera con sales aromáticas y velas, y una larga y muy sensual sesión de besos y más, se quedó con él a pasar la noche.

Robert la tenía abrazada desde atrás en su cama, con la mano en su vientre como si así pudiera proteger mejor al bebé, como si su mera mano pudiera infundirle vida para que creciera fuerte y sano.

—Alice —la llamó él con voz suave, y ella abrió sus ojos de inmediato—. Nunca te pregunté… ¿dónde encontraste el papel de la compraventa?

—En la casa de tus padres —murmuró ella con voz perezosa.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿en qué lugar de la casa específicamente? —Alice se movió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Ellos te dijeron dónde buscar? —preguntó él de nuevo, y ella meneó la cabeza negando.

—Sólo me dijeron que era un papel que habían firmado tus padres, y que ninguno de los hijos sabía de su existencia, así que pensé en que no podía estar en un lugar que ustedes pudieran vigilar, como cajas fuertes o bóvedas. Me tuve que poner en el lugar de tus padres. ¿En qué lugar guardarían dos personas sencillas como ellos un papel que era una amenaza y una defensa al tiempo? —él la miró intrigado, y Alice sonrió—. Recordé esa noche que pasamos en casa de tus padres, y cuando me mostraste los trabajos escolares que tu madre había atesorado—. Robert la miró con ojos grandes.

— ¿Estaba allí? —Alice humedeció sus labios, y en un suspiro dijo:

—Estaba entre los trabajos de Aidan—. De inmediato, Robert sintió un apretón en su estómago, y volvió a abrazarla sin decir nada más.

A los pocos minutos, ella se quedó dormida, pero él no.

No hacía sino pensar y pensar. Ya casi en la madrugada, salió de la cama y buscó en su propia caja fuerte unos documentos que eran importantes.

Al igual que Terry, él guardaba copias de los videos de seguridad que mostraban a sus padres ser seguidos por alguien, o que discutían con un desconocido finamente vestido. Sacó las fotografías y las miró fijamente, al igual que otras pruebas que Mark Andrews le había traído recientemente.

No, no, se dijo. Era una locura; lo que se le venía a la mente era terrible. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ello, era como si, de repente, un rompecabezas casi infinito cobrara sentido por fin.

Rechazando otra vez esos pensamientos, volvió a la cama, y se abrazó a Alice que de inmediato buscó el calor de su cuerpo y suspiró muy satisfecha.

Pasaron las semanas, y Alice entró de nuevo a la universidad luego de haber entrenado a un joven que, al parecer de Robert, era el más apto entre los aspirantes a ser su nuevo asistente.

Ethel fue dada de alta al fin, y volvió a la casa que ahora habitaban Nathan y Emma, y de vez en cuando, Alice. Al ver al esposo de su nieta fallecida, Ethel se alegró muchísimo, lo abrazó con emoción, y éste también la abrazó y prometió cuidarla, agradeciéndole el haber estado allí para Emma todo este tiempo.

Poco a poco, el nerviosismo de Alice acerca de la seguridad de Emma y Ethel fue disminuyendo, pues las autoridades fueron capturando a los hombres de Brett, o hallándolos muertos.

El mismo Brett fue sentenciado a una larga condena en una cárcel de máxima seguridad fuera del estado, y así, sus enemigos se habían reducido estando todos encerrados. Candy ayudó a Alice en la organización de la ceremonia de bodas. Dado que ninguno de los dos quería algo demasiado grande, fue bastante fácil de organizar, y la boda se llevó a cabo como ambos quisieron: en un jardín, y lleno de flores primaverales.

A pesar de ya estar casi en su tercer mes de embarazo, a Alice no le había crecido el vientre, y pudo lucir su vestido de novia sin tener que hacerle modificaciones.

Por su parte, Robert se había recortado bien la barba y recogido el cabello. Lucía un traje hecho a medida gris claro, y a ojos de Alice era el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra; de su cabeza parecían brotar corazoncitos rosas que iban flotando hasta perderse en el cielo.

Y no era muy diferente con Robert. Emma fue la que regó los pétalos en el camino de la novia. Había estado un poco triste por la partida de su tía, al igual que ella, pero dado que a menudo era invitada a pasar el tiempo en el apartamento de Robert, y salía con ambos de paseo, los adultos tenían fe de que la transición se le hiciera menos dura.

—Necesitas una esposa —le había dicho Alice a Nathan en una ocasión, pero él simplemente sonrió sin decir nada. A pesar de haber salido de la cárcel, donde era obvio que no tenía compañía femenina, Nathan no había salido desbocado a buscar mujer. Por el momento, parecía como si con haberse reunido con su familia le bastara. Alice y Robert prometieron amarse y cuidarse en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en una sencilla ceremonia llevada a cabo en el jardín del club del que ahora eran miembros, decorado con cientos de flores y la vista al lago que quiso Robert.

Candy y Terry habían sido los padrinos, y Aidan había cantado la canción Hallelujah en el camino de Alice hacia el altar, un camino que a ambos se les hizo eterno y demasiado corto al tiempo; sus miradas se conectaron desde que ella apareció en el pasillo, y cuando ya el uno estuvo cerca del otro, sonrieron como si no se pudiesen creer que ambos hubiesen estado tan elevados que no se dieron cuenta de en qué momento habían llegado hasta este momento y este lugar.

Robert le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso si dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y ella sonrió llena de toda la ternura que él le inspiraba, y al fin el hombre de Dios que los iba a casar abrió su Biblia y empezó a hablar de lo sagrado que es el vínculo del matrimonio.

Sus manos no se desprendieron, y de vez en cuando, otra vez sus miradas volvían a buscarse, sólo para volver a sonreír. Y luego en la fiesta, Aidan, con su mismo timbre de voz que combinaba la dulzura con la determinación, entonó un par de canciones más que, a cada verso, Alice sentía que había sido compuesta para los dos. Miró a su ahora esposo a los ojos, sintiéndose emocionada, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le había cambiado la vida en tan poco tiempo.

Pero todo había sido para bien, y estaba segura de que aceptar el amor de Robert era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

—Gracias por sacar tiempo en tu apretada agenda y venir —le dijo Robert a Aidan en un momento a solas cuando dejó de cantar, y éste miró su reloj. Debía volar de vuelta a Nueva York en poco tiempo, pero aún podía disfrutar un poco más con sus hermanos.

—Amenazaste con desheredarme —sonrió Aidan—. Eso me asustó de verdad.

—Sí, claro. Como si tu padre no poseyera el triple de lo que Terry y yo tenemos juntos. —Soy su hijo adoptivo, no me heredará.

— ¿Es así? —Aidan lo miró elevando sus cejas, y Robert tomó una copa de un mesero que iba pasando—. Hace rato que quiero hacerte esta pregunta, Aidan.

—Dime.

— ¿Eras tú el hombre encapuchado que me advirtió que dejara de investigar la muerte de papá y mamá? —Aidan, al oír semejante cosa, dejó salir una risa de espanto.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué encapuchado?

—Te vi en Nueva York llevando la misma prenda de un hombre que me citó en un bar para pedirme que dejara de investigar, porque se haría cada vez más peligroso para nosotros. Eras tú, ¿verdad?

—Oh, por Dios, Robert…

—Y he empezado a sospechar que todo tiene que ver contigo, con tu adopción…

—Aidan cambió su expresión, y aunque intentó disimularlo, a Robert le pareció que lucía francamente aterrado.

—Estás… hablando disparates. Ni siquiera puedo seguirte el hilo.

—Es sencillo. Tú sabes quién es el asesino, pero no nos lo dices. ¿Por qué Aidan?

— ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así? Dios mío. Estoy tan interesado como ustedes en hacer que ese sujeto pague por sus crímenes. ¿Cómo crees que podría tener esa información, y que no la comparta con ustedes?

—Increíble, ¿verdad?

—Me ofendes, Robert. ¿Acaso piensas que como no llevo la sangre de Ellynor y Richard su muerte no me importa? ¿No me afecta?

—No he dicho eso.

—Pues es lo que entiendo. Y te digo que no. Soy el principal interesado en que sean vengados, porque los amé a pesar de que no me engendraron, porque a partir de su muerte, mi vida fue un auténtico infierno.

—Ya, Aidan, yo sólo…

—Sí, tú sólo piensas con el trasero.

—Vale, lo siento—. Aidan bebió de golpe su copa, y buscó otra para vaciarla también, y Robert tuvo que detenerlo—. He dicho que lo siento. De verdad—. Aidan tragó saliva varias veces y miró a Robert con la respiración agitada, pero no dijo nada más, sólo cerró sus ojos.

—Lo sientes, pero… sigues pensándolo.

—Soy como soy, pero no quiero que pienses que dudo de ti.

— ¿Cómo… cómo te explico que…? —Robert le puso la mano en la cabeza, palmeándole suavemente. Pero a pesar de las palabras de Aidan, Robert no dejó de pensar que él sabía más de lo que decía. Por qué lo ocultaba, era la gran pregunta. Conociendo a Aidan, tal vez pensaba que de esa manera los protegía. Estaba interesado en atrapar al asesino, pero le interesaba más mantener a sus hermanos a salvo, eso era evidente. Quiso decirle que no eran unos niños, que él no tenía por qué llevar toda esa responsabilidad él solo, pues Aidan era, a sus ojos, la rama más frágil de este árbol. Ni tan frágil, pensó respirando profundo y observando fijamente a su hermano que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a los demás bailar. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Aidan había soportado un peso incalculable por años y años.

—Aidan —dijo al fin, y éste lo miró de reojo—. Eres mi hermano, aunque no lleves la sangre GrandChester, siempre te he considerado mi hermano. De verdad, niño. Te amo. Nada cambiará eso—. Él sonrió y Robert vio cómo poco a poco se calmaba.

—No me digas esas cosas a mí, Alice está por allá.

—Eres mi hermano. Te amo.

—Oh, Dios. El matrimonio sí que cambia a la gente.

—Para mí, eres un niño todavía, el mismo niño que se bebió la botella de vino de papá con sólo cinco años y obligó a mamá a tirar todo lo que tuviera alcohol en la casa.

—Ahora estás trayendo los peores momentos de mi niñez.

—Y como tal —siguió Robert sin hacer caso de las palabras de Aidan—, también te voy a proteger. Porque te amo—. Aidan cerró sus ojos, como si fuera demasiado para él.

—Gracias, Rob.

—Y… —Aidan se echó a reír. Recordó que, cuando eran niños y se peleaban, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo, sobre todo con Terry,

Richard los obligaba a hablar, pedirse disculpas, decirse que se amaban y abrazarse. Y si persistían en estar enojados, los ataba a los dos con su cinturón, obligándolos a estar juntos y a reconciliarse así fuera a las malas.

—Y también te amo —completó Aidan, y Robert suspiró sonriendo.

—Qué bonito. Buen chico—. Robert se alejó caminando de nuevo a donde estaba Alice, y Aidan se quedó allí, mirando los aperitivos y copas de vino y champaña dispuestas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, e inevitablemente, una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. Su corazón estaba agitado, al igual que su respiración, y luchó por varios minutos para tranquilizarse, para volver a la normalidad. Cuando le pareció que ya podía enfrentar de nuevo a la gente, se dio la vuelta y buscó a Terry para reír y bromear por otro rato. Aunque sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de Robert, él rio y bromeó como si, minutos antes, no le hubiesen acusado de estar traicionando a sus hermanos, que era lo único que tenía en la vida y que de verdad le importaba.

Robert y Alice hicieron su viaje de luna de miel; sólo fueron unos pocos días en Hawái, pero para Alice, que nunca había salido del país, fue la gloria. Robert sólo la miraba sonriendo, imaginándose cómo reaccionaría entonces cuando la llevara de compras a París o Italia, tal como había hecho Terry con Candy. Tan pronto volvieron, Robert contrató al mismo arquitecto que había diseñado la casa de Terry y junto a Alice le dieron sus ideas de lo que querían para su hogar. Ésta tardaría más o menos un año en estar lista, pero mientras tanto se quedarían en el ático, que seguía teniendo la habitación de Emma para que ella fuera a visitarlos siempre que quisiera. Alice siguió con sus estudios, poniéndole todo el empeño posible, y preparándose para el momento en que diera a luz y entonces tuviera que ausentarse. Según los controles prenatales, su embarazo estaba yendo muy bien, y lo más probable es que tuviera un parto natural.

Todavía no conocían el sexo del bebé, pues éste no se había dejado ver en las últimas ecografías, pero ellos seguían comprándole cosas y buscando nombres para su hijo.

—Si necesitas ayuda con la decoración de tu casa —dijo Candy mirando a Alice con una sonrisa, que estaba sentada a la mesa frente a ella —Tengo el teléfono de la persona que me ayudó aquí. Alice la miró interesada, y asintió en respuesta. Estaban cenando juntos en el solárium, la misma estancia donde habían cenado para su cumpleaños. Esta vez no celebraban nada en especial, simplemente, la oportunidad de poder hacerlo.

Tanto Terry como Robert, habían aprendido que esta era una excelente razón para celebrar; habían estado tan separados por tantos años, que el mero hecho de poder sentarse juntos en una mesa era motivo de fiesta.

Y más ahora que cada uno estaba tan bien acompañado.

El vientre de Alice ya se notaba un poco, y Robert estaba más sobreprotector que nunca. Cada vez que ella anunciaba que iba a ir a algún lugar, él inspeccionaba la ruta que ella tomaba verificando que no hubiese ningún riesgo o peligro, así ella sólo se levantara del sofá para ir al baño.

— ¿Tú decoraste esta casa? —Candy elevó sus cejas sonriendo. —Cada rincón. La hubieras visto antes.

—Siempre he dicho que la del buen gusto aquí eres tú —sonrió Terry mirándola con una sonrisa—. Por eso te casaste conmigo—. Candy hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Él también necesitó redecoración —Robert se echó a reír y miró a Alice.

—Mi mujer, en cambio, no ha tenido que cambiar nada de mí.

—Oh, no digas eso —protestó Terry—. Todos tus cambios están por dentro, pero no fueron menos grandes.

—Pero ella no me quiere cambiar el look.

—Es que así como estás me encantas. Aunque… recuerdo haberte hecho un par de recomendaciones, tal como vestir más formal para ir a la oficina, y has hecho caso—. Terry se le burló a su hermano, y éste sólo hizo un mohín muy infantil.

Volvieron al apartamento, como siempre, tomados de la mano. Alice iba hablando acerca de su futura casa, su bebé, y tantas cosas. Cuando ella se encaminó a la habitación, Robert tiró suavemente de su mano y la atrajo a él. Alice lo miró fijamente, pero él sólo sonreía, con esa mirada que ella conocía tan bien. Elevó sus brazos rodeando su cuello, y lo miró en silencio largamente. Era feliz con sólo estar aquí.

—Te amo —dijo él, y ella repitió las palabras en respuesta—. Estar contigo me hace el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra—. Alice sonrió al escucharlo, se elevó en las puntas de sus pies y besó su cuello—. ¿Cómo hago para expresarlo? Siento que me ahogo con todas las cosas que me haces sentir y que quiero decirte.

—Entiendo esa sensación —dijo ella con sus ojos brillando—. Es lo mismo que siento cada vez que te miro. Por donde sea que te mire —él rio echando su cabeza atrás—. Te amo tanto que me asusta un poco, Robert.

— ¿Sientes así? —preguntó él elevando una ceja—. Entonces no soy yo solo—. Alice bajó las manos de su cuello y las dejó en su pecho, se dedicó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa uno a uno.

—Te cuidaré —susurró ella besando sus pectorales—, y te protegeré con mi vida. En ese momento, Robert no dijo que alguien tan frágil como ella, y que además estaba embarazada, no debía cuidar ni proteger a alguien como él, sino que cerró sus ojos y sonrió feliz. En un solo movimiento, la alzó en sus brazos, lo que la hizo gritar de sorpresa, y la llevó en volandas a la habitación. Alice iba riendo. A pesar de haberse rehabilitado un poco, su marido conservaba una parte de ogro que le encantaba.

 _HISTORIA DE AIDAN._ _EXTRA._ Aidan miraba al baterista dentro de la cabina de grabación golpear los palos contra los platillos haciendo un remate bastante admirable, y Stan, el operador de la consola, se quitó los auriculares para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Eso pega bastante bien, ¿no te parece? —Aidan se alzó de hombros en respuesta.

—No está mal.

—No digas que no está mal. Tiene que apasionarte; acompañará tu canción estrella durante el resto de tu vida.

— ¿O de la vida de la canción? —dijo Aidan poniéndose en pie, y Stan lo miró confundido—. Iré a tomar un poco de aire —dijo, y salió de la sala de grabación hacia el exterior. Afuera, otros músicos esperaban, y lo saludaron al verlo. Buscó un lugar a solas, y para eso tuvo que subir a la azotea del edifico. Una vez arriba, miró en derredor la ciudad de Nueva York, el verano había pasado demasiado rápido, y el otoño avanzaba sin piedad, dejando de nuevo la ciudad fría y desnuda, tal como un amante rechazado y olvidado en medio del mar.

Un amante que en un tiempo pudo sonreír, que miró a su amada con ojos diferentes, con sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, pero que hoy miraba de nuevo al cielo en busca de las estrellas, encontrando sólo nubes y oscuridad.

Respiró profundo dándose cuenta de que se estaba poniendo muy melancólico, y grabó las palabras que se le habían venido a la mente sacándole provecho a su tristeza, como hacía cada vez, enriqueciendo la letra de sus canciones. Pero justo ahora, a pesar de tanta poesía y melancolía, le apetecía mucho un cigarro, un trago, cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentirse mejor, olvidarse por un momento de lo que le aquejaba. Pero no podía fumar, ni beber. No debía. Nunca había sido un fumador, pero sí había tenido problemas con el alcohol en el pasado, y aunque ahora ya nada lo motivaba a conservar su salud, se obligaba a sí mismo a mantenerse cuerdo día tras día. No podía fallar, tenía que aguantar hasta el final; su victoria tenía que llegar en un momento en que al menos pudiera disfrutarla, ver a los suyos alegrarse y celebrar. Al menos eso quería vivirlo con sus cinco sentidos buenos. Después de eso… Después de eso no tenía ningún plan para su vida. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, pero no había nadie con quien quisiera hablar. Qué vida tan solitaria, pensó. Se sentía tan vacío, tan… Sólo le quedaba un propósito, y era encerrar al asesino de sus padres, Richard y Ellynor. Para eso vivía. ¿Amor? No para Aidan. Una vez pensó fugazmente que sí, pero ya luego fue evidente que no. No podía haber amor en la vida de alguien que ni siquiera tenía apellido, que no tenía padres, que no tenía familia; alguien que no tenía procedencia, y que, por lo tanto, tampoco tenía destino.

—Las flores caen marchitas por el frío de la noche —dijo, volviendo a pulsar el botón de grabado de voz—. Hace tiempo que el crepúsculo acabó. Ahora todo es hielo y profunda oscuridad; todo fue un sueño, todo, una ilusión.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo una voz tras él, y Aidan se giró para encontrar a su mánager, un hombre pequeño, pero muy hábil con las negociaciones y el mejor representante que conocía—. Tenemos una reunión en el Ritz dentro de una hora. Recuerda que debes elegir a la modelo de tu video musical.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Ya te has decidido por una?

— ¿No te han llegado nuevas propuestas? —Joe suspiró. — ¿No has elegido a ninguna? —se quejó—. Si sigues así, la agencia pasará por alto tu petición de elegir personalmente y lo harán ellos. —Ninguna de esas chicas me gusta.

—Son todas conforme al estándar que pusiste… —Ninguna me gusta, y si no hay química, no saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sí me llegaron nuevas propuestas, deberás ir mirando sus videos en el camino al hotel. Ya se te agotó el tiempo en que debías elegir—. Aidan guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo de lana y siguió al hombre interior del edificio. Él siguió hablando de las ideas que la agencia de grabación tenía para el video, de las locaciones que ya tenían vistas y al experto en efectos especiales, pues el video requería de unos cuantos.

El lanzamiento de su disco se aproximaba, y luego de eso, se lanzaría el video de la canción principal.

La expectativa en su público crecía por momentos, y en las páginas de internet ya no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de su nueva producción. Luego de más de un año, Aidan Swafford volvería a subirse a la tarima, esta vez, como solista. A través de una ventana, Aidan volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, buscando de nuevo una estrella, pero otra vez, sólo encontró nubes.

 _Continuara..._


	14. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 14

_Capitulo 14._

 _De esos_ _amores que te curan el alma_ _Que te dan_

 _la vuelta, que te dan un sentido_ _De esos amores, el más grande fue el tuyo Salvaste mi vida, me diste un motivo Fue amor a primera vista._

Los hermosos ojos de Aidan se fijaron en ella, estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas sucias, el cabello largo, engrasado y desordenado, pero el corazón de Ellynor GrandChester saltó emocionado, conmovido, y lo amó de inmediato. Lo habían estado buscando para bañarlo durante los últimos minutos, pero todos pronto habían abandonado la misión dándose por vencidos, y cuando ella insistió en buscarlo, alguien le dijo que solía esconderse entre los arbustos de la parte más alejada del patio trasero. Por acá era donde se dejaban los tarros de la basura, y había lodo, tablas en el suelo, y demás objetos mugres y abandonados.Lo había encontrado acurrucado dentro de una llanta vieja de camión; el niño era tan pequeño que sólo se veía su cabello negro por encima de la llanta, su ropa estaba muy manchada, y también olía un poco mal.

Pero cuando le extendió su mano para tocarlo, el niño simplemente la mordió.

Se prendió a su mano con sus dientecillos afilados y tuvo que alejarlo con fuerza. Los dientes le quedaron marcados en la mano, y Ellynor tuvo la tentación de sobarse, pero sabía cómo eran los chiquillos como él; si le demostraba que le había dolido, habría perdido.

— ¡Es un pequeño monstruo! —exclamó Lily, que había venido tras ella para ver si tenía éxito convenciéndolo de bañarse, y Ellynor la miró ceñuda.

—No le digas así al niño.

— ¡Acaba de morderte!

—Sólo está asustado. Soy una extraña, después de todo

—Ellynor miró de nuevo al niño y se agachó para mirarlo más de cerca, pero Aidan tenía la cabeza girada hacia otro lado para no verla, y sus bracitos delgados cruzados sobre su pecho—. Yo sé que eres un niño bueno —dijo—, y debajo de esa mugre debe haber una cara muy guapa. Yo soy Ellynor —se acercó un poco más—, ¿me dejas cuidarte?

—El niño se giró lentamente y la miró con desconfianza.

—No le sacarás una palabra —dijo la voz de alguien más, y Ellynor se giró para mirar a la señorita Simmons, una austera mujer de cabello apretado y mirada dura que dirigía con mano de hierro el centro de acogida donde ella prestaba un servicio de voluntaria por corto tiempo—. No ha dicho una palabra desde que llegó aquí. Tú no lo conseguirás, déjalo en paz—. Ellynor empezó a sentirse molesta. ¿Por qué todos se creían con derecho de decirle lo que debía hacer? Apretó sus dientes y volvió a mirar a Aidan, que observaba a la señorita Simmons con algo de miedo en sus ojos, y eso le llamó la atención.

—No te hará nada —le susurró—. Yo no la dejaré.

— ¿Qué cosas le susurras?

—Le digo lo guapo que es —sonrió Ellynor poniéndose de pie y cubriendo al niño de la vista de la señorita Simmons.

—Guapo, claro.

—Me haré cargo de él.

—Hay otros niños que agradecerán más tu atención, y sólo estarás aquí una semana.

—Será una semana interesante.

— ¿No es suficiente con tus propios problemas que te quieres involucrar en los de los demás?

—Me gustan los problemas.

—Eso veo—. La señorita Simmons no agregó nada más, y se dio la vuelta alejándose. Ellynor se giró a mirar de nuevo a Aidan, encontrándose con que éste la miraba con sus enormes ojos grises con una nueva luz, la estaba mirando como si fuera Superman o algo así.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó, pero Aidan otra vez se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, y Ellynor dejó salir el aire. Conquistarlo iba a estar más difícil de lo que pensó. Pero al día siguiente consiguió que le diera la mano sin morderla, y el día después fue capaz de hacerle comer algo más que galletas. Al final de la semana en que debía prestar su servicio en el centro de acogida, pudo bañarlo incluso, y ponerle ropa limpia sin que la mordiera más de un par de veces.

—Es tan lindo —suspiró Ellynor con una sonrisa, acostada en su cama, al lado de su esposo, contándole de Aidan. Éste la tenía abrazada, pero estaba despierto—. Me duele tanto verlo allí… me da la impresión de que tiene mucho miedo, de todo y de todos… sobre todo a la señorita Simmons—. Richard, su esposo, sólo dejó salir un leve gruñido, y ella se giró a mirarlo.

—Podríamos traerlo aquí, y no sé, tal vez… adoptarlo —él se echó a reír.

—Sabes… de alguna manera, sabía que llegaríamos a este punto en la conversación.

— ¿Acaso no podemos? Es un niño abandonado, sin padres, ni ningún familiar, sólo con su nombre… Y ese centro de acogida más bien agradecerá que les quitemos una carga de encima. Me duele mucho verlo allí, Richard, podemos… podemos hacer la diferencia trayéndolo a casa, podemos salvarle la vida… Podemos hacerlo feliz aquí.

—Tienes ya dos hijos varones que te ocupan bastante.

—Aidan ya tiene cinco años, al menos. No tendré que cambiar pañales, ni… Oh, Richard… me duele el corazón sólo de verlo allí, tan asustado y solo…

—Del mismo modo que te duelen los otros ochenta niños que están allí.

—No, con Aidan es diferente… Me duele tanto como si fuera Terry o Robert… Ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que le está ocurriendo. Richard miró a su esposa, que se secaba una lágrima disimuladamente y volvió a gruñir por lo bajo. Sabía lo que esto significaba; ella no pararía hasta conseguirlo, y si acaso se lo llegara a impedir, lloraría a ese niño desconocido por siempre.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer para que venga aquí? —La enorme sonrisa de Ellynor se dibujó muy claramente en su rostro, y se tiró sobre él cubriéndolo con besos. Complacer a su esposa siempre tenía una bonificación

. Así que Aidan llegó a la casa de los GrandChester unas semanas después. No traía equipaje, sus pertenencias cabían todas en una simple bolsa de papel. El niño miró a Terry y a Robert cuando le fueron presentados, y también a Richard, pero no dijo una sola palabra y no soltó la mano de Ellynor en todo el rato. Terry lo miraba ceñudo, y no tuvo pelos en la lengua para reclamarle a su madre el haber traído otro hijo. — ¡Ya no me quieres! —exclamó—. ¡Trajiste a otro porque ya no me quieres a mí! —Aidan miraba la escena con sus enormes ojos grises atentos, y vio a Ellynor agacharse frente a su hijo menor y ponerle la mano en el hombro.

— ¿Acaso el amor es como un vaso de agua? —le preguntó ella con voz suave—. ¿Crees que, si le doy un poquito a Aidan y un poquito a Robert, no va a quedar para ti?

—Terry bajó la mirada sin decir nada—. No, mi amor —le dijo a su hijo besando su mejilla—. El amor es como un manantial… siempre va a haber más porque fluye y fluye. No tengas miedo—. Terry se mordió los labios y miró a Aidan, que no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad. —Será tu hermanito menor —le dijo Richard—. Imagina cuántas cosas le puedes enseñar.

— ¿Sabe hablar, al menos?

—Por supuesto que sabe hablar.

— ¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho hasta ahora?

—Porque no quiere. Ya nos hablará. Pasaron los días y Ellynor se dio cuenta de varias cosas, que Aidan dormía muy poco a causa de las pesadillas, y que no soportaba comer delante de los demás. A la hora de comer, por más que lo llamaba, el niño no acudía a la mesa, pero luego se escabullía y tomaba el plato ya frío y se iba a algún rincón del patio trasero a comer a solas, como si su plato de comida fuera robado, y lo fueran a castigar por eso. Y de noche lloraba, se movía, se quejaba. Terry, que compartía la habitación con él, se metía entre sus papás para poder pasar bien la noche, y cuando le preguntaban qué ocurría, simplemente decía que Aidan no lo dejaba dormir. Ellynor se fue una noche a su habitación a vigilar su sueño, y era verdad; Aidan daba patadas, se revolcaba en la cama y lloraba quejándose. Parecía querer encontrar un rincón muy pequeño en la cama donde querer esconderse de algo muy horrible que lo perseguía. Con el corazón adolorido por verlo así, Ellynor extendió su mano al niño y le acarició la espalda, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos asustado.

—Soy yo, mamá —dijo Ellynor. Había empezado a llamarse a sí misma mamá para que el niño la imitara, pero no había surtido efecto hasta ahora, sin embargo, ella era testaruda e insistía. Volvió a extender la mano a él y acarició su cabello. Aidan no hizo ademán de morderla, sólo le atrapó la mano y la apretó con algo de fuerza sobre su pecho. El de Ellynor se contrajo, así que se sentó muy cerca de él en la cama y abrió sus dedos abarcando todo el pecho del niño, sintiendo su corazón palpitar acelerado. El niño estaba asustado. Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos recordando las nanas que le cantaba a sus hijos cuando éstos tenían pesadillas, y empezó.

—Antes yo estaba —empezó con voz suave—, en la pancita de mamita. Era suave y calentita, la pancita de mamá. Y aunque estaba guardadito, tú me veías, tú me veías. Me cuidabas, me arrullabas, en tu pancita, mamá—.

Algo debió ocurrir en la mente de Aidan, porque empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y tomó la mano de ella y se cubrió el rostro con ella. Ellynor, sin poder soportarlo más, lo alzó en sus brazos y lo subió a su regazo. El niño lloraba con tanto sentimiento, que le dolió mucho el corazón. Aidan la abrazó, le llenó el hombro de lágrimas y mocos, se aferraba a ella como si al perderla fuera a aparecer un monstruo grande y horrible para devorarlo.

—Quisiera saber qué le ocurrió antes de llegar al centro de acogida —le comentó Ellynor a Richard al día siguiente mientras éste arreglaba la bicicleta de Terry en medio del garaje. Ellynor tenía ojeras, pues había dormido muy poco, pero no le importaba—. ¿Podríamos investigar un poco en la policía a ver qué encontramos? —Richard elevó sus cejas y se giró a mirarla.

— ¿Qué crees que vas a encontrar?

—Nada bonito, eso seguro.

—Elly… No necesitas saber qué le ocurrió. Es evidente que fue horrible, y que le dejó marcas y miedos. Para sanarlo, sólo necesitas seguir dándole amor como lo has hecho hasta ahora—. Ellynor suspiró y lo miró mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿No estás molesto conmigo?

— ¿Por qué, amor? —Porque… desde que Aidan llegó, he estado… ocupada, y cansada, y…

— ¿Me preguntas si estoy celoso de un huérfano de cinco años? —sonrió Richard—. Esto es parte de ti, es parte de la mujer buena y testaruda de la que estoy enamorado. Si no te dejara tenerlo y ayudarlo, estaría mutilando un buen pedazo de tu personalidad…

—Y tú también le quieres —sonrió Ellynor abrazándose a él.

—Bueno, ya ves cómo me mira. Pero es buen chico—. Ellynor sonrió y le besó los labios a su marido, hasta que llegó Robert hasta donde estaban gritando y llamándolos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Es Aidan! —exclamó el chico mirándolos con ojos abiertos de susto, y Ellynor corrió tras él.

Encontraron a Aidan sentado frente a la alacena de vinos con una botella rota frente a él.

Richard s de inmediato lo alzó en sus brazos alejándolo de los fragmentos.

— ¿Qué pasó con el vino?

—Él… se lo bebió.

—Sólo es un niño pequeño —refutó Ellynor—. ¿Cómo se va a beber una botella de vino que tenía más de la mitad?

—Se lo bebió él, lo juro —insistió Robert—. Yo lo vi. Tenía la botella empinada, se bebió hasta la última gota—. Ellynor miró a Richard, que tenía a Aidan en sus brazos. Aidan sonreía mirándolos con una sonrisa satisfecha, parecía atontado… Estaba ebrio.

—En vista de lo ocurrido —dijo Sonya Carter, la psicóloga del centro de acogida donde antes había estado Aidan mirando a Richard y Ellynor frente a su escritorio observarla con cara de circunstancias—, tendré que revelarles información que… es confidencial.

—Sólo queremos lo mejor para Aidan —dijo Richard con voz grave—. Si con lo que nos va a decir podemos ayudarlo, por favor, no dude en hacerlo—. Sonya dejó salir el aire.

—Hace unos meses, cuando recibimos a Aidan, éste mostraba fuertes signos de desnutrición. Cansancio y fatiga, piel reseca, cabello débil y un comportamiento agresivo. Todos los signos de un niño abandonado, pero ese es el problema; Aidan no fue encontrado en la calle. Vivía en un estrecho apartamento con una mujer que… biológicamente era su madre, pero que, al parecer, no desarrolló ningún lazo afectivo con él.

— ¿Vivía con su madre? —Es lo que indica la prueba forense… —Ante la mirada confundida de la pareja, Sonya agregó—. Ella estaba muerta, semidesnuda, tirada en un sofá, con un alto índice de alcohol en su sistema… y cuando la policía llegó, llevaba ya unos tres días descomponiéndose.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Ellynor cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos.

—Según los habitantes del mismo edificio, ella se dedicaba a recibir hombres en el lugar. Entraban y salían sin ningún reparo. Pero de repente eso cesó; llamaron a la policía debido al mal olor que salía por debajo de su puerta, y cuando la policía los interrogó, afirmaron ver al niño salirse del lugar desde muy temprano y volver a entrar ya tarde en la noche. Al parecer, el pequeño estuvo allí con su madre muerta todos esos tres días, se salía porque no soportaba el olor, pero al no tener a dónde volver, entraba de nuevo en la noche—. Ellynor estaba llorando ahora en silencio, y Richard le tomó la mano y se la sujetó con fuerza—. No había nada de comer en ese lugar, excepto botellas de vino y cerveza; tal vez la madre no se preocupaba por hacer compras, porque tampoco había elementos con los que preparar nada, y el niño había agotado lo poco que se podía consumir crudo. Los estudios que se le hicieron a la mujer muestran que fue una madre sumamente descuidada, y es altamente probable que haya consumido sustancias durante el embarazo… Aunque eso hubiese ocurrido una sola vez, afectaría para siempre la vida del niño.

—Las pruebas médicas que vi, decían que era un niño bastante sano —señaló Ellynor—, no tiene problemas en sus pulmones, ni de vista…

—Tal vez esos problemas no se revelen ahora, o de manera física… pero se revelarán tarde o temprano… Ya se están revelando. Tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol. Su sabor no le es desconocido, ni repulsivo. Ustedes mismos lo vieron beber de una botella. Cualquier otro niño rechazaría la bebida por el sabor o el mero olor. Él no. Para él, es un sabor muy familiar.

— ¿Me está diciendo que es probable que en el futuro sea un… alcohólico y drogadicto?

—No estoy afirmando nada, pero las estadísticas muestran que este tipo de niños, antes o después, terminan sucumbiendo. Descorazonados, los GrandChester salieron del consultorio de Sonya Carter. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato. Caminaron hasta llegar al patio del centro de acogida y vieron allí a sus tres hijos. Los habían traído sobre todo para que Terry y Robert conocieran el lugar de donde había venido Aidan, para que lo comprendieran un poco. Habían conseguido una pelota, y Robert lideraba el juego integrando a Aidan y a Terry. Aidan ahora jugaba con ellos, de manera tímida, pero ya no se escondía cuando lo convidaban. Había empezado observándolos simplemente, y ahora se unía de manera activa cuando lo llamaban, aunque nunca lo hacía por iniciativa propia.

Ellynor sintió el brazo de su marido rodearla; ella seguía llorando en silencio. El horror que ese pequeño había tenido que presenciar no tenía nombre. ¿Quién era esa desalmada mujer que teniendo algo tan hermoso con ella había permitido que algo así ocurriera? A veces, un hijo se convertía en la fuerza para seguir adelante, pero para esa perra no. Y casi le había destrozado la vida a este pequeño ángel.

—No permitiré que eso lo arruine, Richard—dijo ella con voz un poco gangosa—. Lo salvaremos, no será lo que las estadísticas dicen. —Seguro que sí —dijo Richard besándole los cabellos—. Iniciaremos el trámite para la adopción. Será nuestro, y ya nada malo podrá alcanzarlo. Te lo prometo—. Ellynor sonrió al fin, y suspiró. Seguro que sí podrían hacerlo, el amor todo lo conseguía.

—Mamá… tengo hambre —dijo Aidan sentándose en la pequeña isla de la cocina, y Ellynor lo miró pasmada. Aidan le estaba hablando. Le había dicho mamá. ¡Le estaba pidiendo comida! Se quedó torpe por un momento, sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir. Varias veces lo había sorprendido robando comida del refrigerador. Se robaba, sobre todo, los lácteos, y los cereales dulces. Ella le había tenido que decir una y otra vez que toda la comida que había en casa estaba disponible, que no era necesario tomar un poco a hurtadillas, como si fuera malo, y que siempre, siempre, podía decirle a ella si tenía hambre. Había conseguido que se sentara a la mesa y comiera con los demás, pero no había podido quitarle ese vicio de robar comida cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo.

—Qué… ¿Qué quieres que te prepare, mi cielo? —Aidan apretó sus labios. No estaba nada acostumbrado a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, pero Ellynor, es decir, mamá, siempre las decía. A Richard le decía mi amor, a Robert, cariño, a Terry, tesoro, dulzura, dulce corazón, etc. Y a él también, aunque el que más se repetía era este, mi cielo. Su estómago gruñó, haciéndole aterrizar, y recordó la razón por la que estaba aquí, subido en la butaca de la isla y mirando a la mujer que desde hacía muchos días lo cuidaba, lo bañaba, le compraba ropa y zapatos y le daba de comer. Miró a Robert y Terry pelearse frente a la consola de video juegos viendo que en sus manos tenían un sándwich cada uno, y lo señaló.

— ¿Quieres uno tú también?

—Queso —dijo.

— ¿Quieres que tenga mucho queso? —Aidan asintió. Ellynor se lo tuvo preparado en un santiamén, y Aidan lo devoró en menos tiempo aún. Ellynor le dio también una bebida, y el niño la recibió bebiéndosela también. Cuando alejó el vaso, tenía un bigote de leche y Ellynor rio limpiándoselo con una servilleta. Ella era una cosa especial. Cada cierto tiempo. Los hacía ir frente al marco de una puerta y marcaba con un lápiz el sitio donde llegaban sus cabezas. Rob estaba creciendo mucho, decía. Terry iba a ser muy alto, y él… él también crecería, le prometió ella. Entró a la escuela. No sabía nada, y los otros niños se reían diciéndole torpe y tonto. Pero Ellynor era muy paciente, así que pudo aprender las letras, los números, los colores… Sus zapatos nunca estaban rotos, no entraba el agua por ellos, y cuando le quedaban apretados, ella o Richard se los cambiaban por unos nuevos. Richard era algo especial, también. Castigaba a Terry y a Robert si se peleaban, y Aidan se preguntaba si acaso lo castigaría también si se portaba mal, así que una vez tomó sus herramientas, cosa que ni Terry ni Rob tocaban porque sabían que su padre era muy celoso con ellas, y cuando él se dio cuenta, lo castigó. Era genial.

A veces, en las noches, volvía a tener pesadillas, pero mamá venía a verlo, le acariciaba la espalda, el cabello, la barriga. Le cantaba una canción muy bonita, muy dulce, y él podía volver a dormir. Y en una ocasión, fue Terry quien lo consoló, cantándole la canción de la pancita, pero él era desafinado, no había como la voz de mamá.

—Mamá, ¿es verdad que soy adoptado? —le preguntó una tarde luego de volver de la escuela. Ellynor miró a Robert y a Terry furiosa.

—Yo no fui —gritaron ambos—. Lo juro.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —le preguntó Ellynor a Aidan, y el niño, cabizbajo, contestó:

—Un compañero de la escuela. Dijo que no soy GrandChester, porque no estuve en tu panza. Llegué a la casa ya grande—. Ellynor le extendió una mano y lo acercó a ella besándole el cabello oscuro.

—Sí llegaste un poquito grande a nuestra familia.

—Pero tú eres mi mamá. No quiero ser adoptado. —Ay, mi amor. ¿Qué más hubiese querido yo que haberte tenido de verdad en mi vientre? Pero que eso no haya sido así, no te hace menos hijo. Te amo mucho, mucho. ¿Tú me quieres a mí?

—Sí —aseguró él.

—Entonces no hay problema si llegaste a nuestra familia siendo un niño grande. No importa si eres adoptado, lo importante es que te quiero… y quiero… ¡comerte esa orejita! —exclamó Ellynor amenazando con morderle las orejas, un juego que siempre hacía. Aidan simplemente gritó defendiéndose—. Frita debe estar muy rica.

—No. ¡Mis orejas no!

—Entonces, ¡el bracito! Ñam, ñam, ñam—Aidan volvió a gritar, y Robert y Terry se dieron la vuelta, aliviados de que la tormenta hubiese pasado sin consecuencias.

—Pero es adoptado —dijo Terry en la habitación de Robert, observándolo mientras se cambiaba de ropa—. ¿No? No es lo mismo.

—Sí, es diferente —dijo Robert mirando a su hermano pequeño—. Él no tuvo unos papás que lo cuidaran, nosotros sí. Él no tuvo unos papás que le dieran besos y lo cuidaran cuando estaba enfermo. Nosotros sí. Él hubiese tenido que estar en la calle, pidiendo dinero o comida a la gente que pasara, consumiendo drogas… así como en las películas. Nosotros… podemos estudiar, tener una play, jugar, pasear… Como dices, es diferente. Desde entonces, Terry empezó a tratar mejor a Aidan, considerándolo al fin, su hermanito. Pasaron seis años, y como Aidan no tenía fecha de cumpleaños establecida, Ellynor había decidido que su cumpleaños sería el día que llegó a la casa GrandChester. Él ahora era uno con todas las de la ley. Ya no tenía pesadillas, casi no. Hablaba fluidamente, era parte de varios clubes de la escuela, y el que más le gustaba era el de teatro, pero casi no lo decía, porque Terry y Robert estaban en los clubes de deporte. Tenía buenas notas, de vez en cuando se peleaba con Terry… bueno, eso era bastante a menudo, pero Richard, o papá, sabía cortar pronto con esas cosas.

Los ataba a ambos con su cinturón, y los obligaba a pedirse perdón, a decirse que se amaban y a darse un beso en la mejilla. A Terry le costaba, pero siempre lo hacía. Y cuando de veras, de veras estaba enojado, le decía adoptado. A veces le dolía, a veces no. Tenía que reconocer que en ocasiones se lo tenía muy merecido, pues siempre se acercaba a mamá para abrazarla y besarla y así provocar sus celos. Cuando Terry entró en la adolescencia, eso ya no surtía efecto, y él se quedó con Ellynor para él solo.

—Tienes un don para esto de las artes —le dijo ella admirando un trabajo escolar que le estaba presentando. Era una casa hecha en arcilla, y estaba claro que era la casa de la familia. Tenía muchos detalles; los tejados, las ventanas de madera, el jardín delantero, la bicicleta de Terry—. La señorita Cooper me dijo que está encantada contigo en las clases de teatro. Dice que cantas muy bien. Te gusta la música—. Aidan sólo sonrió. Tenía en la punta de la lengua la petición de una guitarra. La quería, la quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sabía si era bueno hacer semejante petición. Ellos ya le daban más de lo que merecía. Y navidad estaba tan lejos…

—Odio el autobús —murmuró Richard bajando, dejó los paquetes en el suelo, entre los que había una guitarra de tamaño infantil, y le dio la mano a Ellynor para que también bajara—. Y odio a Stuart, que se demora demasiado reparando el auto.

—Necesitas un auto nuevo —contestó ella dejando los paquetes también en el suelo.

—El auto está perfecto, son sólo un par de fallas…

—Es viejo como Matusalén, debes ya venderlo en la chatarrería y ahorrar para uno nuevo.

—Sabes lo que cuestan los autos nuevos… y Terry se está tardando…

—Seguro se distrajo con la video consola. — ¿Ellynor y Richard GrandChester? —preguntó alguien tras ellos. Ambos se giraron, y el sujeto sacó un arma. Primero le disparó a Richard y luego a Ellynor. Aidan lo supo cuando Terry volvió a casa. Papá y mamá le habían pedido que los fuera a esperar a la parada del autobús, y él había salido corriendo al darse cuenta que se había pasado un poco de tiempo.

Pero tardó en volver, sólo para decirle que estaban muertos.

Entre gritos y llanto, Terry se lo confirmaba a Rob. Los había visto. Él los había visto. Estaban muertos. Las manos le empezaron a temblar; él sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía lo que era la muerte, e imaginarse a Richard y a Ellynor así… No, no… Eso significaba, sin duda alguna, que se habían ido, que jamás, jamás, los volvería a ver. Las lágrimas de inmediato bajaron por sus mejillas, empezando así un llanto que nunca fue capaz de calmar. A los días, alguien vino por él. Uniformados. Se lo llevaron a pesar de que se había aferrado a Robert con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sólo es por un tiempo —le prometió Robert—. Nada te va a pasar.

—Tengo miedo. No quiero ir allí de nuevo. No quiero.

—Iré por ti. Yo te encontraré. Lo metieron en un coche patrulla y lo llevaron de nuevo a ese horrible lugar, el centro de acogida de donde lo había rescatado Ellynor. Estaba otra vez allí. Y no hacía más que llorar y llorar. De día, de noche. Los otros niños lo odiaban, no lo entendían, pero tampoco le importaba. Él seguía llorando a su mamá, y muchas veces la vio en sus sueños acariciándole la cabeza, cantándole la nana de la pancita, prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien. —Te presento a Gerard y Jasmine Swafford—dijo la señorita Simmons señalando a una pareja —Ellos serán ahora tu familia—. Aidan los miró, ella tenía el cabello negro y los labios rojos, usaba un vestido muy elegante, parecía que venía de una fiesta, y él lo miraba fijamente, debía ser su esposo, y tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos grises, o azules, no sabía decirlo, que lo atravesaban por la fuerza de su mirada.

—Yo… no quiero otros papás —dijo de inmediato, mirando a la señorita Simmons.

—Aidan, ¡discúlpate ahora mismo!

— ¡No! Debo volver con Rob y Terry.

—No volverás nunca con ellos. Ellos ahora serán tus papás. Papás, repitió Aidan en su mente. Esas eran palabras muy sagradas y muy grandes para este par de desconocidos. Pero a pesar de que se negó, a pesar de que les dijo que no quería ir a ningún otro lado porque quería estar con sus hermanos, no le hicieron caso. Simplemente se lo llevaron. Y luego subió a un avión y estuvo allí largas horas. Y cuando bajó, el aire se sentía diferente, el cielo, las montañas, todo era muy extraño. Estaba en otro país.

—Esta será tu habitación —le dijo el hombre, el que ahora era su nuevo papá, o eso pretendía. El lugar que le enseñaba era enorme, casi tan grande como toda la primera planta de la casa de mamá y papá.

Tenía un enorme guardarropa, un baño con tina, ducha y demás, y un enorme ventanal que daba a un jardín que ahora estaba florecido por la primavera. Pero Aidan observó todo como si simplemente fuera el escenario de una película aburrida.

—Quiero volver.

—No seas tonto. Aquí nada te faltará. Sé que vivías antes en una casa pequeña. Como puedes ver, esta es más grande, hermosa, y es toda para ti. —

¿Usted… tiene más hijos? —Aidan vio que el hombre apretaba un poco la mandíbula como si la pregunta le hubiese molestado, pero al contestar, sonrió.

—No, sólo a ti.

—Yo tengo dos hermanos. Son mayores que yo. Se llaman…

—Ellos no son tus hermanos.

— ¡Sí lo son! —En la puerta apareció Jasmine, la mujer de cabellos negros y labios rojos. Siempre tenía el cuello muy erguido, siempre estaba vestida como si fuera a salir en televisión, y siempre llevaba perfume, un perfume fuerte que a él le molestaba. Gerard se acercó a ella y le tomó suavemente el brazo, pero ella miró a otro lado como si eso le disgustara.

—Empieza a llevarte bien con él, por favor —susurró Gerard, y Jasmine lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Lo intentaré —dijo, y él salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Aidan la miró tragando saliva. Ella no era Ellynor, no lo miraba como ella, ni se sentía así. Pero Ellynor jamás volvería, recordó. Estaba muerta, y. Richarvtambién. Miró a Jasmine dando un paso atrás sintiendo otra vez que las lágrimas fluían como el manantial de amor de Ellynor, un amor que él necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Me dirás mamá delante de los invitados y los demás familiares —dijo—. Si yo te llamo hijo, girarás tu cabeza para mirarme. —Mi mamá es Ellynor GrandChester —dijo con voz firme. Pero eso sólo le mereció una bofetada de Jasmine, tras la cual, le tomó el brazo con fuerza, enterrando en su piel sus largas uñas, y lo sacudió como si quisiera quitarle algo de encima, o de dentro. Aidan intentó soportarlo, pero dolía, y sentía que el brazo se le iba a quebrar.

—Harás lo que yo te diga —dijo ella entre dientes—. Puedo hacer tu existencia muy miserable, me entiendes, y no necesito a un piojoso como tú dándome problemas. Así que más te vale ser un niño bueno y obedecer.

—No eres mi mamá.

—Ni quiero serlo, mocoso —y tras esas palabras, lo soltó, haciéndole caer—. Te odio, te odio y haré que pagues.

— ¿Qué pague qué? ¡No he roto nada!

— ¡Calla, estúpido! —dijo con voz muy suave, y fue cuando Aidan aprendió que, no importaba lo furioso que estuviera. Jasmine nunca gritaba—. ¿Crees que alcanzaste la gloria con venir aquí? No… llegaste al mismo infierno.

— ¿Por qué me odia? —preguntó el niño mirándola desde abajo, y ella no contestó, sólo se alejó de él y llegó a la puerta.

—No intentes contarle a nadie… nada —le advirtió viéndolo sobarse el brazo, que tenía las marcas sangrantes de sus uñas—. A nadie le importaría, de todos modos… en caso de que te crean. Cerró la puerta, y Aidan se halló a sí mismo solo, abandonado y odiado, en una casa que le era extraña y fría.

Continuara...


	15. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 15

_Capitulo 15._

 _Las flores caen marchitas por el frío de la noche_

 _Hace tiempo que el crepúsculo acabó_

 _Ahora sólo hay hielo y profunda oscuridad_

 _Todo fue un sueño, todo, una ilusión._

Linda Cameron bajó del auto de su amiga Candy y caminó con paso indeciso por el sendero que llevaba al enorme salón de baile que la escuela había alquilado para su fiesta de fin de curso. Miraba al suelo, y su flequillo, y el resto del cabello rubio rojizo, tapaba gran parte de su rostro. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de seda azul, zapatos altos, y un caro perfume de Cartier, pero lo que en verdad quería usar era una bolsa de papel sobre su rostro; hoy más que nunca.

—No va a funcionar —le advirtió Candy en voz baja, pero firme. Ella, como siempre, se veía radiante y llena de energía.

Vestía de negro, y su piel casi brillaba; a veces la envidiaba—. Te van a ver en algún momento.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido —dijo deteniéndose, sintiendo su respiración agitada—. Debería quedarme en la casa, ni siquiera hay alguien que me esté esperando ahí dentro.

—Esto ya lo hablamos, Linda —insistió Candy tomándole los brazos—. No estás aquí por nadie más que por ti misma. Es un regalo que te estás dando, un reto que debes asumir… ¿A quién le importan los idiotas de allá dentro? A la mayoría tal vez no los volvamos a ver, pero en ti quedará que fuiste una cobarde y preferiste esconderte en vez de dar la pelea, y esa no es mi amiga la valiente.

—Es fácil ser valiente cuando te ves bien.

—Yo te veo bien.

—Candy…

—Sé fuerte para ti misma. Sé bella para ti misma. Yo te acompañaré—. Linda cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y en un acto de valentía, levantó el rostro. Candy le sonrió—. Eres valiente, por eso te adoro.

— ¿A pesar de que… mi rostro se ve tan…horrible?

—Estás exagerando. Ya te he dicho que la mayoría de tus problemas se evaporarán tan pronto superes la adolescencia; tu acné desaparecerá y cuando cumplas cierta edad, podrás hacerte una cirugía en los ojos que te los dejarán como nuevos. Adiós gafas, adiós espinillas… pero si empiezas a esconderte ahora, y a sentirte menos, no habrá cirugía que pueda repararte—. Al ver la mueca desesperanzada que hacía Linda, Candy insistió—. Que nada ni nadie extinga tu luz. Linda bajó la mirada otra vez. El problema era no sólo que necesitaba llevar gafas; podía conseguir un modelo bonito que le dieran un buen aspecto. El problema era que las gafas, sumadas al problema de su piel, la hacían verse francamente horrorosa. Su piel se había arruinado nada más entrar a la adolescencia. Por alguna razón, su acné no era el normal, ese donde te salen espinillas aquí y allá y sólo te avergonzaban un rato. No. Su acné era desproporcionado. Tal como decía Roxanne, no tenía más acné porque no tenía más cara. Le salían pústulas rojas y enormes por todas partes; la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla, y a veces también el cuello y las orejas. Su padre la había llevado a los mejores dermatólogos, y habían gastado toda una fortuna en cremas y tratamientos, pero nada funcionaba permanentemente; parecía mejorar los primeros días, pero luego todo volvía a su estado anterior, o peor. Su cara era el recreo de las espinillas. Para una joven que acababa de cumplir sus dieciocho años era el apocalipsis, algo que había ido mellando su autoconfianza, y un poco, su autoestima.

A Candy ya la dejaban ir sola a fiestas, y seguro que a ella también se lo permitirían si tan sólo la invitaran. De repente, se había convertido en una especie de marginada sólo por tener la cara arruinada. Y no los culpaba, ella era… incómoda de mirar. A pesar de que era divertida, inteligente y se consideraba a sí misma una buena persona, ningún chico se le acercaba ni la invitaba a salir. Los que lograban traspasar el umbral de horror que provocaba el mirarla de cerca, decidían ser sólo sus amigos, y así habían llegado al final de la preparatoria, el día de la graduación. Sólo Candy seguía a su lado, dándole siempre ánimo y confianza. Antes de todo esto, había estado en el club de debate, era su asignatura favorita, pero desde que esta costra roja había salido sobre su cara, ya no se sentía tan confiada.

—Peligro a las once —anunció Candy al traspasar la puerta que las llevaba al salón, y Linda miró en la dirección que le señalaba su amiga. Allí estaba Roxanne. Como siempre, estaba rodeada de su selecto grupo de amigos que sólo se dedicaban a adorarla y hacerle la pelota todo el santo día. Roxanne no sólo era impactantemente hermosa, obviamente con una piel suave y sana, sino que tenía ese don especial de atraer a la gente y enredarla en su dedo meñique, de tal manera, que el que no fuera un poco más astuto que ella, terminaría seducido por su encanto y haciendo lo que a ella le daba la gana. Y no ayudaba mucho a su ya elevado ego el que desde niña la hubiesen aceptado en una agencia de modelaje y que ya hubiese hecho varios comerciales. Su madre tenía como misión en la vida el posicionar a su hija en las más altas esferas del mundo artístico; todas las órdenes y consejos que le daba iban orientados en favor de su éxito como modelo. No era famosa aún, pero así se comportaba, y no paraba de decir que una vez arriba, se comería el mundo, y Linda no dudaba que eso fuera cierto, ella, en silencio, sólo esperaba que le diera indigestión. Ya Linda la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien. Hacía cuatro años que vivían juntas, pues su papá se había casado con Debra, la mamá de ella. Eran hermanastras, y justo como en los cuentos de hadas, habían llegado para convertir su vida en un infierno.

—Linda, viniste. Qué osada eres —saludó Roxanne con su agudo tono de voz acercándose con una dulce sonrisa—. Yo, de verdad, me habría quedado en casa. ¿Por qué nunca consideraste la posibilidad de recibir tutorías? No habrías tenido que exponerte tanto viniendo a la escuela—. Linda la miró fijamente y tragó saliva. Tenían la misma estatura, pero Roxanne era… voluptuosa. Tenía senos grandes, curvas discretas y elegantes que ni siquiera el más insulso uniforme podría ocultar, y ahora que lucía ese revelador vestido rojo, sus encantos quedaban más que a la vista. Su cabello oscuro caía en ondas por su espalda, y los ojos… Cuando recién la conoció, Linda pensó que usaba lentes de contacto para conseguir ese color, no podía ser que ese par de ojos azules tan grandes y claros, rodeados por un arco negro fueran reales. Pero lo eran. Eran naturales.

—Si personas como tú, que no tienen siquiera el mínimo aceptable en su coeficiente intelectual se arriesgaron a seguir viniendo a la escuela, no veo por qué Linda debía quedarse en casa…

—intervino Candy que se preciaba de tener una lengua lo suficientemente rápida como para enfrentar la de Roxanne.

—Lo digo por su propio bien —alegó Roxanne con tono ofendido—. Sólo pienso que en su estado debe ser enorme el esfuerzo de levantarse cada mañana, encontrar las ganas de vivir, y luego… salir al mundo.

—En mi opinión, le dedicas mucho tiempo a pensar en las ganas de vivir de Linda. ¿No será que tu hermanita menor ocupa tus pensamientos? Es antinatural.

—No seas estúpida, White.

—Podría ser un signo de bondad en ti, Roxanne. Me da escalofríos sólo de pensar que en tu hueca cabeza haya pensamientos diferentes a los de admiración hacia tu propia persona.

—Piérdete —dijo Roxanne entre dientes, pero fue ella la que dio la media vuelta para irse, y Candy se echó a reír.

—Te encanta provocarla —dijo Linda mirándola mientras se alejaba.

—Alguien tiene que decirle las cosas, y no soporto ver cómo te quedas ahí de pie sin decir nada. Podrías, por la propia salud de mi alma y mi bilis, contestarle y dejarla callada un día de estos.

—Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que no soy capaz de ganarle en este tipo de duelos. Y ya no tiene caso, me iré a la universidad y con suerte no la volveré a ver—. En el momento se escuchó un grito que provenía del grupo de Roxanne. Pero sólo parecían estar celebrando algo.

—Ya está aquí, ya está en Chicago, ¡no lo puedo creer! —gritaba ella, casi saltando.

— ¿Quién va a venir? —escucharon que alguien le preguntaba. —El precioso rey de la música pop-rock —contestó Roxanne—. Aidan Swafford y la banda 2R22—. Linda y Candy se miraron la una a la otra con una velada sonrisa. Era un concierto que ninguna de las dos pensaba perderse, y del que ya tenían entradas, obviamente, VIP. La fiesta se alargó bastante, así que, tal como habían acordado, Linda pasó la noche en casa de su amiga, cuyos padres fueron a recogerla a la fiesta cuando ésta hubo terminado. Lucile era todo lo que Linda había soñado en una mamá, consentía a su hija, aunque era firme cuando ésta se portaba testaruda, y en general se llevaban bien, yendo juntas de compras y demás. Ella, que había perdido a su madre a causa de una enfermedad, se robaba un poquito de ese amor que Lucile prodigaba. Al día siguiente desayunaron con ella y William, el padre de Candy y ya en la tarde, regresó a su casa barajando la posibilidad de pedirle a su padre que la dejara ir de viaje con Candy y sus padres. Quedarse significaría soportar los entrometimientos de Roxanne y el ruido que constantemente hacían sus amigos en sus fiestas en la piscina. Era su último verano en casa, pero no le importaba mucho, desde que Debra y su hija se habían mudado, ya no la sentía tan suya. Traspasó el vestíbulo de piso ajedrezado, y se quedó quieta en su lugar al ver a la persona que estaba de pie frente a su padre en una de las salas. — ¡Tía Helen! —gritó al verla, tal como hacía cuando tenía ocho. Helen, una hermosa mujer de no más de cuarenta años, se giró a ella sacudiendo su rojo cabello y le sonrió ampliamente, pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se borró y miró a su sobrina prácticamente con horror, haciendo que Linda se quedara clavada en su sitio. La mirada de horror se transformó en una de odio y se desplazó inmediatamente a Raymond.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a quién?

— ¿Cómo que a quién? No te hagas el estúpido frente a mí. —Helen se acercó a Linda y le tomó el rostro. Linda había esperado un abrazo bien apretado, pero obviamente, las reacciones de tía Helen eran impredecibles—. Mírale la cara, por Dios. Linda, mi dulce niña. ¿Qué te pasó? Linda bajó la mirada. Odiaba que la observasen de esta manera; algunos lo hacían con asco, otros con lástima. La mirada de su tía era una mezcla de todas esas emociones. Ya sabía que estaba horrible, que, aunque se cubriera con capas y capas de maquillaje, no podía disimular lo mal que estaba. No era necesario echarle más sal a la herida.

—Entré a la… adolescencia, supongo. —No es posible. No me lo trago. Tu madre no sufrió acné, yo no sufrí acné, y recuerdo muy bien a Raymond en su juventud. Así que no es…

—El acné no siempre es hereditario.

—Entonces, en tu caso, fue un descuido de este idiota. ¡Raymond! —volvió a gritar, y, como siempre, su padre se quedó sin palabras frente a su cuñada. Era algo curioso de ver, su padre discutía con todo el mundo y siempre ganaba, excepto con tía Helen. Ella era su heroína… menos ahora, que le estaba escrutando la cara con mucho cuidado—. Dios, ¡todos mis planes tirados al traste! —volvió a hablar tía Helen.

— ¿Qué planes? —preguntó Linda ya nerviosa. Helen no contestó, sólo tragó saliva y miró a Raymond con odio. Éste simplemente enseñó las palmas de sus manos como si se excusara por algo. Helen respiró profundo y volvió a mirarla con dulzura.

— ¿Ya estás de vacaciones?

—Sí, a partir de hoy.

—Excelente. Te llevaré conmigo entonces.

—No te he dado el permiso aún… —empezó a discutir su padre.

—No necesito tu permiso para llevarme conmigo a mi sobrina —dijo Helen tomando el brazo de Linda con fuerza—. Y viendo el trabajo tan deplorable que has hecho con ella como su guardián, podría hasta demandarte. Además… Linda ya tiene la mayoría de edad, así que me la llevo y punto.

—Y… ¿a dónde me llevarás? —Helen le sonrió afable, tal como era ella siempre.

—Mi linda, es una sorpresa… por Europa.

— ¿No pudiste retener la sorpresa un poco más de tiempo? —preguntó Raymond en son de burla, y Helen volvió a mirarlo furiosa. —La sorpresa no es a dónde la llevaré, si no, qué haremos allí. Llévame a tu habitación, querida —dijo dándole la espalda a Raymond y echando a andar hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó Linda. —Claro que no; Dios me libre de compartir techo con la insufrible de Debra o su hija. Tengo una habitación en el International Hotel. Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche, si quieres.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —sonrió Linda deteniéndose en medio de las escaleras y mirándola radiante. Por supuesto que ya antes se había hospedado en hoteles cinco estrellas, pero de eso hacía ya rato, y sí que necesitaba escapar de aquí, aunque fuera una noche. En vez de responder, Helen retiró el flequillo de su frente analizando las pústulas de su piel, y de inmediato Linda se retiró dando un paso atrás.

—Conservas tu buena postura —comentó Helen con tono analítico sin prestarle atención a su actitud evasiva—, aunque estoy segura de que de vez en cuando doblas la espalda. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Lo siento.

—Mentón arriba —ordenó, y Linda hizo caso de inmediato—. ¿Cuánto estás midiendo ahora?

—Un metro setenta y ocho.

—Tengo la esperanza de que crezcas un par de centímetros más antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

—Ya soy muy alta. Preferiría…

—No lo creo. Me alegra que sigas igual de delgada que tu madre y yo, y que tampoco te hayas embarazado.

— ¡Tía! —Helen se echó a reír, y siguieron avanzando hasta la habitación de Linda, que suspiró sintiéndose un poco mal. Tía Helen trabajaba desde hacía años en el mundo del espectáculo, y aun cuando su madre estaba viva, había dicho que veía en Linda a una hermosa modelo. Sus padres se habían opuesto rotundamente, pero, aunque ella estaba pequeña, recordaba muy bien ese momento. Ella debía estar muy decepcionada al ver cómo había terminado. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Helen fue directo al cuarto de baño. —Qué cremas estás usando para… Oh, ya las veo —dijo. Linda fue tras ella y la encontró analizando los pequeños frascos de crema, tan caros como una noche en el Internacional Hotel—. Es extraño, ¿por qué tu piel está así?

—Mala suerte, supongo. Pero Candy dice que tan pronto deje la adolescencia, mi acné se irá.

— ¿Sigues siendo amiga de Candy White? —Linda asintió con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que tía Helen sabía de Candy. Siempre se escribían y sus llamadas por teléfono eran realmente largas. Helen se la devolvió suavizando su mirada— ¿Cómo se porta Debra contigo? —Linda dejó salir el aire.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, olvida que existo. — ¿Y la fastidiosa de su hija?

—Es todo lo contrario —dijo Linda recostándose al lavabo y mirándose las manos—. Pareciera incapaz de dejar de pensar en mí. Me detesta, pero es mutuo—. Helen se mordió el interior del labio como si pensara profundamente en algo, pero luego sacudió su cabello y volvió a la habitación.

— ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?

—Ninguno que no pueda ser cancelado —Helen sonrió divertida— ¿Quieres llevarme a algún lado? —Claro que sí. Es imprescindible que me acompañes, así que empieza a hacer tus maletas de inmediato.

—Parece que tomará más que el fin de semana. —Tomará el verano completo.

—Tía, pero… Es que Candy y yo queremos ir al concierto… ¡Tengo entradas VIP! —se apresuró a agregar cuando su tía empezó a sacudir su cabeza.

—No seas tonta. Te estoy ofreciendo algo mucho mejor que la posibilidad de ver a la banda desde el público. Si me acompañas, y haces todo lo que yo te digo… podrás verlo desde detrás del escenario.

— ¿Es en serio? —exclamó Linda con ojos enormes de admiración.

—Actualmente, soy parte de su personal administrativo.

— ¡Oh, tía! ¡Hubieses empezado por allí! —exclamó Linda, y corrió a buscar su teléfono—. Esto tengo que contárselo a Candy. Ella puede ir, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Es tu amiga.

—Oh, gracias, ¡gracias! —Helen miró a Linda buscar su teléfono celular en el interior de su bolso y, sumamente emocionada, contarle a Candy la gran noticia.

Ver a su sobrina así le había impactado muchísimo, y no podía imaginar lo que debía estar sufriendo la pequeña. Era momento de rescatarla de su propia casa. En cuanto le avisó a Candy, Linda empezó a empacar su ropa en varias maletas. Helen le ayudó eligiendo y descartando ropa, y cuando estuvieron listas, ordenaron que se las bajaran. Linda bajó al vestíbulo detrás de su tía, que simplemente le informaba a Raymond que ya se iban.

— ¿Quién se va de viaje? —dijo la voz de Debra entrando en la casa. Helen y Linda se giraron a mirarla. A su lado, estaba Roxanne, ambas tenían las manos llenas de bolsas de tiendas. Indudablemente, habían estado gastando el dinero de su padre en ropa y tonterías—. Ah, Helen… qué sorpresa tenerte aquí.

—No te preocupes, me iré antes de que se te pueda formar otra arruga en el ceño —de inmediato, Debra alisó su frente; nada la asustaba más que generar arrugas.

— ¿Eres tú la que se va de viaje? —le preguntó Roxanne a Linda, que apretó sus labios y asintió—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Es tu problema, acaso? —preguntó Helen, molesta.

—Por favor… —intervino Raymond, acercándose al grupo de mujeres e invocando la paz.

—Se vendrá conmigo indefinidamente.

—No tan indefinidamente —volvió a hablar Raymond—. Linda debe ingresar a la universidad. —Estudiará, no te preocupes por eso. Y estoy segura de que desempeñaré mi papel de guardiana mucho mejor que tú.

—No entiendo aún tus acusaciones.

—Te casaste con esta arpía y permitiste que tu hija estuviera a su merced. Has fallado terriblemente como padre.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó Roxanne, dejando caer las bolsas que tenía en las manos, pero Debra la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Oh, déjala, cariño —dijo con voz dulce—. Es una pobre solterona que no sabe lo que dice, habla desde su propia amargura.

— ¡No se puede llevar a Linda! —volvió a decir Roxanne entre dientes, y Linda frunció su ceño mirándola extrañada. Helen no, sólo sonrió de medio lado, como si no le sorprendiera nada este extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Te voy a hacer falta, acaso? —preguntó Linda.

—Claro que no, estúpida. —Roxanne —habló Raymond llamándole la atención a su hijastra, y ésta recompuso su rostro dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—Oh, lo siento, es sólo que…

—Discúlpate con tu hermana.

—Pero papá…

—Hazlo—. Divertida, Linda vio cómo Roxanne se tragaba su odio por dos segundos y pronunciaba las palabras que más odiaba.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que… estoy preocupada por ti.

—Yo estaré bien.

—Me aburren las despedidas —dijo Helen andando hacia la puerta—. Dale un beso a tu padre, querida —le dijo a Linda—, no lo verás en un largo tiempo.

—Papá…

—Diviértete —le sonrió Raymond—. Y controla a tu tía.

—Lo haré —contestó Linda sonriendo.

—Te estaré llamando.

—Claro que sí—. Linda sólo miró a Debra y a Roxanne, que aún la miraban como si no se pudiesen creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y sin decir nada, Linda atravesó la puerta y salió de la casa. Se estaba yendo de verdad. ¡Se estaba yendo! Ya antes su tía le había prometido que un día de estos vendría y se la llevaría lejos, pero no imaginó que fuera así, tan pronto, tan… ¡Estaba dejando su casa! No, esta ya no era su casa, se recordó mirando una última vez la fachada. Lo había sido mientras su madre vivía, y ella hacía parte de una familia. Pero hacía tiempo que eso había cambiado. Aquella enfermedad que la había aquejado, se había llevado no sólo a su madre, sino a la base de lo que hasta entonces había sido su hogar. Había tardado mucho en comprenderlo, pero ya era grande y podía verlo más objetivamente: Raymond no había sido capaz de reconstruir él sólo su familia, sino que había tenido que traer a alguien que criara a su hija por él, pero ésta había tenido sus propios propósitos, y él no había intervenido ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera ahora, que su tía se la estaba llevando lejos. Suspiró y entró al auto que las llevaría al hotel donde se hospedaba tía Helen. De alguna manera, sabía que su vida estaba cambiando para siempre.

 _Continuara..._


	16. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 16

Capitulo 16.

 _¿Has visto el cielo aclararse hasta hacerse azul? ¿Que la brisa huele a incienso, y hojas de abedul?_

 _En tus manos está el tiempo, y la felicidad_

 _Tan sólo extiéndelas, no temas, ya no hay soledad._

Ver a Aidan Swafford, y al resto de chicos de la banda, fue como un sueño, decidió Linda, y tomada de la mano de Candy, cantó sus canciones entre lágrimas de emoción. Tal como lo había prometido tía Helen, estuvieron detrás del escenario mientras la banda tocaba. Todas sus letras le encantaban, y lo mejor era que no se trataba de letras compradas, sino que el mismo Aidan Swafford las componía. Él era el compositor, vocalista y guitarrista de la banda. Habían empezado muy adolescentes y poco a poco habían ido ascendiendo hasta ser lo que hoy eran. 2R2. era estable, y con una proyección para seguir cantando juntos los siguientes veinte años.

—Ha sido fenomenal verlos tan de cerca —decía Candy cuando el concierto hubo concluido y los artistas fueron transportados a una camioneta hacia el hotel donde se estaban hospedando—. Le podré contar a mis hijos y mis nietos que tuve a Aidan Swafford a dos metros de mí.

—Sí —sonrió Linda mirando con la misma cara ilusionada a la camioneta que se alejaba—. Tan cerca… Al día siguiente, Helen llevó a Linda al hotel donde se hospedaba la banda, y ella, feliz, pudo ver otra vez a cada uno de los integrantes. Le hubiese gustado que Candy estuviera con ella, pero su amiga tendría que conformarse con sus relatos y las fotografías que pudiese hacerles a los chicos. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no podría tomarles fotos, pues su teléfono fue decomisado por seguridad.

—Les presento a la hija de un amigo —dijo Helen, y Linda la miró extrañada. ¿Por qué simplemente no había dicho que era su sobrina? —Lindsay… saluda a los chicos.

— ¿Lind…? —murmuró Linda mirándola confundida, pero Helen la interrumpió.

—Vamos, querida, no tienes esta oportunidad todos los días—. Linda la miró aún más perdida, pero le extendió la mano a los chicos. Drew, el baterista, era alto, rubio, de cabello largo y rizado y unos hermosos ojos ámbar; Kenneth tocaba el bajo, era pelirrojo, sus ojos eran azules y el rostro pecoso, muy delgado, pero muy guapo; y Roy, el tecladista, tenía el cabello oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, con una mirada un poco pícara y de modales algo bruscos. Aidan brillaba por su ausencia.

—Siempre que viene a Chicago —dijo Kenneth—, se pierde por un día entero. Creo que tiene una novia aquí—. Los demás se echaron a reír, y Linda sonrió también disimulando todo lo posible su decepción. Se quedó allí largo rato observándolos. Eran dinámicos, llenos de energía, y al parecer iba a poder conocerlos un poco más. Todos estaban entre los veintiuno y veintidós años, dos de ellos tenían novia, uno era declarado gay, y Aidan nunca tenía pareja estable; de los demás se conocía su procedencia: Connecticut, Nueva York, Los Ángeles, pero de Aidan se presumía que era inglés; ya antes se habían entrevistado a los padres de los chicos, menos los de Aidan; y todos estaban siempre encantados de abrirle la puerta de sus propiedades privadas a la prensa, mostrando así enormes mansiones o lujosos áticos, excepto Aidan, que decía valorar mucho su privacidad. En conclusión, la vida de los otros tres integrantes de la banda se podía diseccionar con lupa y palillos, hasta se podía sumar a cuánto ascendía su patrimonio y ganancias anuales, pero Aidan terminaba siendo un enorme enigma, lo que sólo conseguía que más y más gente se hiciera preguntas y su curiosidad se exacerbara.

— ¿Por qué me cambiaste el nombre? —le reclamó Linda a su tía en cuanto tuvo oportunidad; había tenido que tomarla del brazo y meterla a una habitación vacía y hablar en voz muy baja, pues el sitio estaba abarrotado de gente, pero Helen sólo sacudió su mano quitándole importancia.

—No me prestes atención.

— ¿Tampoco quieres que se sepa que soy tu sobrina?

—No es eso, no lo tomes de ese modo. — ¿Entonces por qué has mentido? —Helen dejó salir el aire y la miró fijamente.

—Cariño mío, en este medio, el nombre de uno es lo que mejor se debe conservar, es el bien más preciado sobre la tierra. ¿Acaso crees que Madonna en realidad se llama así?

—Yo no soy Madonna. Y nunca lo seré.

—De todos modos, hazme caso. Guarda tu nombre, al menos por ahora.

—Pero…

—Ya sé que no lo entiendes, pero sé lo que es mejor para ti. Confía en mí.

—Pero yo… quería que me conocieran, y ahora… conocen a la tal Lindsay… la hija del amigo de Helen.

—Algún día se sabrá que eres mi sobrina… y que eres Linda Cameron. Nadie olvidará tu nombre; por ahora… por favor, sólo hazme caso, sígueme la corriente.

— ¿Es… tan importante para ti?

—No, es importante para ti, y algún día me lo agradecerás.

—Lo dices como si… —Helen se fue antes de que pudiera terminar su queja, y Linda vio que la llamaban para preguntarle cosas acerca del concepto de las fotografías y demás cosas que no entendió. Respiró profundo. Su tía estaba un poco loca, pero la adoraba, era consciente de que sólo deseaba su bien, así que cuando le volvían a preguntar el nombre, ella simplemente contestaba: Lindsay.

—Tienen una sesión de fotografía mañana temprano —le contó Helen esa noche en el hotel, mientras Linda se preguntaba cómo rayos iba a hacer para volver a dormir por el resto de su vida. Todavía se sentía emocionada por haber estrechado la mano de esos chicos tan guapos y haber podido verlos interactuar tan de cerca. — ¿Aquí en Chicago?

—Iba a ser en Nueva York, pero el día que Aidan se tomó cambió los planes. A cambio, él accedió a hacer una sesión doble.

—Lo veré mañana —murmuró ella en tono soñador, y Helen se movió en la cama y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Es tu favorito, ¿no?

—No… —intentó disimular Linda— es sólo que… es al único al que no he saludado—. Helen rio por lo bajo. —Es un chico bastante normal —le dijo, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y bostezando—. Lo conozco desde hace un par de años y he visto que es muy responsable con su trabajo, así que, sin falta, mañana estará de nuevo con la banda cumpliendo con sus deberes. — ¿Es cierto eso de que tiene una novia aquí y que por eso cada vez que viene se pierde por un día entero?

—Helen volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez no sonreía, sino que la miraba muy seria, casi severa.

—Linda —contestó con voz firme—, nunca creas los chismes que se dicen de los artistas. —Pero eso lo dijeron ellos mismos.

—Aun así. Pronto te darás cuenta de que, en este medio, es mejor no creer en nada, ni siquiera en lo que ven tus propios ojos. Pon todo en duda, siempre—. Linda suspiró. Su tía se lo decía como si ella fuera a permanecer más tiempo en medio de estos famosos. Pero no podía quejarse, había sido el día más emocionante de toda su vida. La sonrisa se le ensanchó cuando se imaginó la cara de envidia que pondría Roxanne al enterarse de que había estado con los chicos de su banda favorita. Ah, se pondría verde, y jamás se recuperaría.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Helen a Linda la mañana siguiente cuando la vio frene al espejo del baño del hotel aplicándose su crema en el rostro. Linda la miró a través del espejo; su tía vestía un pequeño camisón de seda color malva, bastante revelador, y pudo ver que, a pesar de sus cuarenta, conservaba un cuerpo hermoso y curvilíneo. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que no había tenido partos, y su dieta era saludable, además de los ejercicios que regularmente hacía. En respuesta, le señaló el pequeño frasco de crema que había traído con ella.

—Mi rutina de… belleza —dijo. Helen se acercó a ella con paso decidido, y sin previo aviso, le arrebató el pequeño frasco de las manos.

—Dame tus otras cremas.

— ¿Para qué?

—Sólo hazme caso—. Linda la miró extrañada, pero el semblante de Helen no admitía discusiones, así que le pasó los demás frascos que cada día se aplicaba con la triste esperanza de que su rostro algún día mejorara—. No las usarás más —dijo cubriéndolas con sus manos como si el mero hecho de mirarlas le fuera a hacer daño. Linda la miró supremamente confundida. Al ver la expresión de su sobrina, Helen sonrió.

—No me estoy quedando con ellas, y no te estoy impidiendo curarte.

—Pero… son las que me recomendó el dermatólogo.

—Sin duda. Te compraremos otras en cuanto tengamos tiempo, pero estas no los usarás más.

—Tía… te estás portando extraño.

—Sí, un poco, pero yo me entiendo.

— ¿Y qué me pondré hoy? —Te prestaré mi bloqueador solar, es todo lo que necesitarás. Ah —dijo antes de salir del baño— y lávate la cara—. Linda le hizo caso. Después de todo, el cutis de tía Helen era precioso, y dudaba que se hubiese hecho cirugías, tal como Debra. Se lavó la cara y se aplicó el bloqueador solar, que actuó casi como un calmante sobre su irritada piel. Helen le prestó lentes de sol y una gorra, y ella se los puso. Imaginaba que era para ocultar su rostro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estarían largo rato bajo el sol. Salieron del hotel y, luego de comprar nuevos frascos de crema para el rostro, todo un derroche de dinero, en opinión de Linda, se encaminaron a las orillas del lago, donde había un sitio acordonado para que los curiosos no entrasen. Helen la condujo a través de la prensa y los curiosos hasta el interior mismo de la zona, y una vez allí, a Linda casi le da un desmayo. Allí estaba Aidan Swafford riendo y bromeando con sus compañeros de banda, a la vez que se preparaba para la sesión de fotos.

El lugar estaba lleno de fotógrafos, luministas y maquilladores, cada uno más ocupado que el otro en sus quehaceres. Linda tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que al fin él estuvo libre, y Helen la presentó.

Él, cordial, le estrechó la mano enseñándole su hermosa sonrisa. En cambio, Linda estaba aturdida, y luego de soltarle la mano, se llevó la suya al pecho tratando de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Era todo lo que había esperado de él, excepto por el aura de luz que había imaginado a su alrededor. Era más alto que ella, y eso ya era decir bastante. Las revistas decían que medía un metro con ochenta y seis; tenía la barba un poco crecida, pero no le desfavorecía en nada, y sus ojos realmente, realmente, eran así de fantásticos a la luz del día. Gris plata, como el mercurio. Tenía cierto acento inglés, detectó de inmediato, y dedujo que era por esto que lo asociaban al viejo continente, y su piel y su cabello no la decepcionaron. Era guapísimo, quitaba el aliento, y a ella la dejó medio atontada, sobre todo, mientras su mano estuvo entre la suya por un largo y soñado segundo. Como era de esperarse, Aidan no le prestó mucha atención, y junto a los demás, siguió planeando el orden del día, sacándola abruptamente de sus adolescentes ensoñaciones. Al parecer, tomarían fotografías durante toda la mañana junto a los demás de la banda, y luego, tal como lo había prometido, Aidan haría una sesión él solo. Linda no podía dejar de mirarlo. La noche del concierto lo había visto de cerca, pero una cosa era con las luces del escenario, y otra a pleno día. Se lamentaba por no haber sido capaz de decir algo inteligente e ingenioso.

No, se había quedado mirándolo como una tonta, tal como seguramente hacían sus miles de admiradoras.

No había marcado ninguna diferencia. Él no la recordaría por nada. Ya en la tarde, el equipo de fotografía recogía todos sus aparatos, y Drew, Kenneth y Roy propusieron una fiesta en una de las habitaciones de su hotel. De la nada, aparecieron botellas de licor. Varias chicas entraron y Linda empezó a comprender que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero desmadre. Miró a su tía esperando a que ella dijera que se iban, pero incluso tía Helen sostenía una copa y reía mientras hablaba con un hombre que parecía ser el mánager de la banda. Se le había olvidado que aquí estaba su sobrina adolescente, pensó mientras salía a uno de los balcones escapando un poco del ruido. Ah, ya se había ocultado el sol, suspiró Linda quitándose la gorra que había llevado puesta todo el día y soltando su cabello, a la vez que metía en sus pulmones un poco del aire perfumado de la noche.

El lago se podía ver desde aquí, y caminó a una de las esquinas de la baranda para subirse en ellas extendiendo sus manos tal como lo hizo Rose en Titanic. Claro que ella estaba en un enorme barco y tenía a Jack a su espalda, haciendo de esa escena la más memorable del cine, en su opinión.

—My hearth will go on, and on —cantó una voz a su espalda, y azorada, Linda se bajó de la baranda y dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba Aidan Swafford, con una botella en la mano, recostado una de las paredes, oculto por una planta, y mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me… estabas viendo?

—Con estos dos ojitos —sonrió él.

—Dios mío, qué vergüenza —susurró Linda dándose la vuelta y mirando al abismo, preguntándose si de verdad dolería mucho lanzarse desde un veinteavo piso.

— ¿Vergüenza por qué? —preguntó él poniéndose de pie y acercándose—. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Lo de la pose Titanic. Yo seré Jack y tú Rose.

—No estamos en un barco.

—No tiene importancia. Vamos, me sé la canción—. Linda no pudo evitar reír. Él parecía tan… normal, tan humano. Aunque tenía la botella en la mano, no trastabillaba al andar, ni se le dificultaba hablar. Tal vez sólo había empezado a beber y aún no estaba tan ebrio.

Él se acercó hasta quedar a su espalda y empezó a cantar la canción de Celine Dion en un hilarante falsete. Linda extendió sus manos, y él siguió cantando a la vez que extendía las suyas, aunque en su derecha seguía sosteniendo la botella. Linda no pudo evitar reír.

Esto era demasiado cómico, y, aunque no se sentía ridícula, seguro que sí se veían así.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así? —preguntó ella riendo aún.

—No lo sé —rio él—. Hasta que la canción termine, supongo —entonces, deseó ella, que no termine nunca. Pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y él la imitó. Se alejó de ella sentándose en el suelo, apoyado en la baranda y dándole la espalda al vacío.

—Gracias —dijo ella aún sonriendo—. Imitar a Jack y Rose era una fantasía mía.

—Oh, de nada. La próxima vez lo haremos en un barco de verdad, sólo no me pidas que interprete la escena de la tabla.

—Está bien —volvió a reír Linda.

—Ya me dijeron tu nombre —dijo él, y Linda comprendió que del mismo modo lo había olvidado. Pero no podía decir su verdadero nombre, le había prometido a tía Helen seguirle el juego.

—Ah… Lindsay.

—Lindsay —repitió él sin dejar de mirarla.

—No bebo, gracias —respondió cuando él le ofreció un trago, y resistió la tentación de quedárselo mirando embobada.

—Nunca bebas. No te lo aconsejo para nada.

—Todos los borrachos dicen eso. No bebas, es lo peor. No fumes, jamás lo hagas; sin embargo, ellos mismos no dejan de beber y fumar.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón. Pero te lo dicen de corazón.

— ¿Y por qué bebes?

—Aidan se encogió de hombros sin responder. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba él a desvelar algo tan íntimo? Además, a ella no le constaba que él fuera un borracho, tal como había dicho. De los vicios de Aidan Swafford poco se había hablado en las revistas y programas de chismes, hasta el momento. Pasó un largo rato en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio, y hasta ellos sólo se escuchaba un leve rumor de la algarabía de adentro.

—La vida no me alcanzará para decirte gracias

—cantó Aidan en un susurro, como si hubiese olvidado que no estaba solo, y Linda lo miró expectante al reconocer la canción—.

Las lágrimas no bastarán para llorar tu partida…

En cambio, el tiempo para extrañarte me sobra. Y abundan las veces que di mi despedida.

Recordaba el video de esa canción. Se trataba de un amante enamorado que había perdido a su novia en un accidente, y ahora la lloraba, a veces frente a su tumba, o en la habitación que antes habían compartido, en el parque o el café que una vez visitaron. Era una canción altamente melancólica, muy triste, y él ahora la cantaba como si saliera de su misma alma.

— ¿A quién extrañas tanto? —preguntó, aunque no esperaba contestación. Sin embargo, él sí contestó.

—A mamá—. Linda lo miró sorprendida, tanto por la respuesta, como por el hecho de que él estuviera revelando tanta información personal.

— ¿También perdiste… a tu mamá? —él la miró ladeando su cabeza.

— ¿También?

—Oh, bueno, yo… Sí, la mía murió cuando tenía doce. —Yo tenía doce —dijo él, y volvió a guardar silencio. Aidan miró la botella como si la estudiara. Linda lo observó concentrarse mucho en ella, y al final, volvió a hablar—. ¿Lo superaste? —le preguntó—. La pérdida de tu mamá.

—Jamás —contestó Linda con una sonrisa impregnada de dolor—. Papá me puso un remplazo, pero nada podría conseguirlo.

—Esa es la pura verdad —sonrió él mirándola fijamente. Está mirando mis espinillas, pensó ella, y de inmediato bajó la mirada, preguntándose si haría bien al huir. No, no quería tener que irse, lo estaba pasando demasiado bien aquí, y tampoco tenía a dónde ir.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó él, y Linda sonrió. El licor le había hecho olvidar que estaba hablando con ella. Eso, o no había retenido su nombre.

—Alguien que ya se va, creo —contestó ella intentando alejarse, pero él la detuvo tomándole el brazo.

—A la habitación no puede entrar nadie que no esté vinculado a la banda, no pareces una periodista, o una de esas fulanas que siempre traen para las fiestas. Estás un poco fuera de lugar en este sitio, me parece a mí.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso.

—No, no lo digo para que te sientas mal, sólo tengo… curiosidad.

—Soy… la hija de un amigo de Helen; recuerdas a Helen, supongo—. Él frunció el ceño mirándola aún confundido—. Me trajo porque… yo quería conocerlos.

—A 2R22.

—Sí.

—Oh. Entonces eres una fan con contactos.

— ¿Tengo que disculparme por eso? —Aidan hizo una mueca negando.

—Seguro que ahora estás bastante decepcionada —dijo, señalando la botella.

—Por supuesto, ustedes no despiden destellos de luz, sólo son… humanos—. Aidan la miró fijamente, y poco a poco, una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

—Sí, es una terrible verdad. Somos taaaan humanos. Incluso vamos al baño, y todo eso.

—Todo un fraude.

—El otro día me salió una espinilla, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—No sigas. Qué tragedia tan humillante.

—Los maquilladores estuvieron a punto de decapitarme.

—Decapitarte a veces parece la mejor solución —rio ella, pero Aidan la miró en silencio. Ella ya no estaba bromeando—. O prenderte fuego —siguió Linda—. O simplemente, usar una bolsa de papel. Son baratas, y las venden por cientos.

—Tú eres hermosa —dijo él en un susurro, y Linda lo miró enormemente sorprendida. Él sonrió de medio lado, ladeando un poco su cabeza y sin dejar de mirarla. Linda se aturdió, y giró la cabeza sin poder soportar más su escrutinio. Se separó de la baranda dispuesta a irse, y esta vez él no se lo impidió. Dio unos pasos, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía a dónde ir. Dentro estaban todos de fiesta, dudaba que hubiese un lugar donde no hubiese gente bebiendo y bailando. El sitio más tranquilo estaba aquí, pero aquí estaba él con su mirada escrutadora y frases extrañas.

Aidan observó a la chica mirar a todos lados sintiéndose atrapada. Estaba nerviosa, quería huir, y él sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso, pero por alguna razón, no quería que se fuera. Hacía unos minutos, él estaba hundido en su miseria y su tristeza, y sólo había necesitado cruzar unas palabras con ella para empezar a sentirse mejor. Ya ni siquiera sentía necesidad del licor de su botella.

No era una chica normal, eso era evidente. Su rostro estaba arruinado, la recordaba de cuando la había visto a plena luz del día.

Ella escondía la mitad de esa piel con su cabello, pero era imposible ocultarlo del todo. No se imaginaba lo que debía estar sufriendo alguien como ella, no alcanzaba a dimensionar los miedos e inseguridades que alguien así podía tener. Lo mejor era dejar que huyera y se escondiera, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? La energía de esta chica parecía alentar un poco la suya.

Su sentido del humor había despertado sus propias ganas de bromear, y era verdad, la encontraba hermosa.

Su corazón parecía ser de oro, y hacía mucho tiempo que él había aprendido que era esto lo que en realidad importaba.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —le preguntó, y Lindsay, la chica de cara arruinada, agitó su cabeza negando—. Yo sí. Tengo dos—. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Las revistas no dicen eso. —Las revistas no dicen nada. ¿Vives con tu padre? —ella asintió, pero luego se corrigió.

—Vivía, ahora… —ella se detuvo.

—Ah, te mudaste.

—Algo así.

—Pero estuviste con él.

—Hasta hace muy poco.

—Eres afortunada; perdiste a tu mamá, pero al menos te quedó tu papá.

—Sí. Supongo.

—No, no lo pongas en duda. En verdad fuiste afortunada—. Ella lo miró otra vez, al fin. Aidan no podría decir de qué color eran sus ojos, ni su cabello; cuando la vio durante el día, ella tenía su pelo recogido bajo una gorra, y ahora el balcón estaba oscuro y hasta ellos sólo llegaban las luces exteriores; ni siquiera había luna.

—Por qué… ¿por qué me estás diciendo cosas de tu vida? — ¿Te he dicho cosas de mi vida?

—Lo de tu madre… y que tienes dos hermanos.

—Ah, comprendo—. Se puso en pie dejando la botella en el suelo y se recostó en el barandal al lado de ella mirando hacia la ciudad.

—Son cosas que ni los más expertos periodistas habían logrado sonsacarte.

— No son tan expertos, entonces. ¿Y qué tanto sabes de mí?

—Bueno… He seguido la banda un largo tiempo, no es como si estuviese obsesionada, o algo así, pero… De ti es de quien menos se sabe —él sólo sonrió de medio lado, y Linda tragó saliva.

Él tenía labios hermosos. Ella nunca había besado a nadie. Bueno, dudaba que ese beso que le robaron cuando tenía nueve contara, pero hasta ahora, ningún chico había desarrollado tal relación con ella.

Apartó la mirada, no fuera a ser que él se diera cuenta, o alcanzara a escuchar sus pensamientos de lo fuertes que eran. Además, por favor, ¿cómo podía alguien como ella siquiera soñar algo así? No podía ser, no podía ser.

—Me gusta mantener mi privacidad —dijo él, siguiendo con el tema.

—Tía Helen dice que el nombre de uno es el bien más preciado.

— ¿Tía Helen?

—Así le digo de cariño —se apresuró a añadir ella—. Es amiga de papá y…

—Pues tiene razón —contestó él—. Ni te imaginas cuánto puede valer un simple nombre, un simple apellido. Puede cambiarlo todo, exponerlo todo… dar tu nombre a veces es quedar desnudo en medio de una plaza de mercado —Linda se echó a reír un poco horrorizada por la comparación.

—Dudo que hayas estado en una plaza de mercado.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Tienes pinta de… niño bonito.

—Oh, soy un niño bonito que ha ido a plazas de mercado.

—No te veo ahí —rio Linda, y siguieron bromeando y riendo por largo rato. Ninguno se dio cuenta de lo fácil que se les hacía, y ambos olvidaron las cosas que los aquejaban.

 _Continuará..._


	17. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 17

_Capítulo 17._

 _Porque, ¿qué será de nosotros cuando acabe la esperanza?_ _Alguien tiene que infundirnos la confianza_ _Que, aunque así lo parezca no estamos solos Aunque tengas sólo un amigo, ya lo tienes todo._

En los siguientes días, Linda y Helen siguieron a la banda a tres conciertos. Uno en Las Vegas, otro en Miami, y el otro en Los Ángeles.

Como era de esperarse, tenían su propio avión privado, un jet en el que cabían dieciocho personas, personas que se peleaban el derecho de ir en dicho avión.

Linda había oído discutir a tía Helen por su par de asientos un poco avergonzada. Se sentía como la entrometida, la añadida. La cuestión quedó zanjada cuando Aidan intervino diciendo que las dos iban sin discusión.

El organizador del viaje simplemente asintió al mandato de Aidan y no volvieron a poner en duda su derecho de estar en el avión.

Al interior, siempre era una fiesta. Linda se maravillaba de la cantidad de energía que tenía esta gente; se ponían de pie durante el vuelo, cantaban, bailaban, bebían, se escondían en los baños…

La única manera en que fueran en silencio era que viniesen de un concierto que hubiese durado hasta la madrugada, sólo así se quedaban callados; y esto ocurría pocas veces, pues por lo general, luego del concierto descansaban en un hotel.

Una agitada y loca semana con 2R22 que pronto acabaría. Había terminado conociéndolos bastante bien. Drew fumaba, mantenía con las baquetas en las manos practicando o golpeando cualquier superficie y simulaba los sonidos de los platillos con su boca.

Kenneth era un mujeriego consumado, siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres de todos los colores y tallas, no discriminaba a pesar de tener novia; Roy era un dormilón. Parecía tener el horario corrido, siempre se estaba durmiendo, aunque estuviera de pie. Y Aidan siempre estaba escribiendo.

Mantenía una libreta pequeña en cualquier bolsillo, pero siempre perdía los bolígrafos, así que todo el mundo tenía siempre que estarle buscando o prestando uno.

Él acusaba a Drew de escondérselos, y Drew sólo se reía sin negar ni aceptar la acusación. Ahora viajaban hacia Los Ángeles, la última parada de esta temporada de conciertos. Animados, los chicos hacían ruido cantando y bebiendo.

Hacían brindis por todo y por nada y el avión en general era una algarabía. De repente alguien se sentó a su lado.

Era Aidan, tenía puesta la capucha de su abrigo sobre su cabeza y unos audífonos. Sólo la miró un momento y se recostó en el asiento cerrando sus ojos.

Tal vez quería dormir y por eso se alejaba del ruido. Linda miró de nuevo por el cristal, viendo allí reflejado su rostro. Diablos, si tan sólo tuviese una piel normal, si tan sólo pudiera mirarlo fijamente a la cara…

—No dejan dormir —se quejó Aidan enderezándose en el asiento, y ella lo miró otra vez—. Diablos, necesito descansar. ¿No tendrás unos tapones de oídos, de casualidad? —ella meneó la cabeza negando. En los días pasados, habían hablado un par de veces otra vez, desayunado juntos en una ocasión, y nada más.

—Si te tomas una pastilla, no importará el ruido —él sólo sonrió, descartando inmediatamente la opción—. Vas a tener que soportarlo.

— ¿Tú los soportas?

—Bueno… —suspiró ella—, para mí, esto pronto acabará, así que no me importa mucho.

—Es verdad, en cambio, yo tendré que seguir con ellos—. Linda se echó a reír.

—Te quejas, pero yo sé que los quieres—. Aidan hizo una mueca.

— ¿Ya conoces LA? —Linda asintió.

—Fui un par de veces de niña—. Aidan la miró ceñudo.

—Sabes, siempre que hablo contigo, me da la sensación de que todo acabó cuando dejaste de ser niña.

—Bueno, fue cuando mamá murió, papá se casó con una bruja que trajo a casa a su hija que también era una pequeña bruja en formación y mi vida se convirtió en… lo que es ahora.

—Una madrastra, ¿eh? Te entiendo— asintió él—. Las madrastras reales pueden superar con creces a las brujas de los cuentos.

—Dímelo a mí—. Ella lo miró analítica. Aidan se recostó de nuevo al asiento, y al ver que ella lo estudiaba, se giró a ella.

— ¿Qué? —Linda sonrió.

—Estoy resumiendo toda la información de ti en mi cabeza.

—Oh. Dímelo, a ver si coincide con lo que yo tengo en la mía.

—Perdiste a tus padres —comenzó Linda—. Los perdiste a los dos, y fuiste adoptado luego. La madrastra fue mala contigo, ¿o fueron los dos? No estoy segura.

Tienes dos hermanos, pero no sé si son hermanos adoptivos o de sangre. Supongo que adoptivos, pero como hablaste de ellos con cierto cariño, asumo que te llevaste bien con ellos y son buenos amigos—. Aidan elevó sus cejas impresionado por las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó, y Linda ladeó su cabeza con la misma expresión analítica.

—Eres el líder de la banda, el verdadero líder de la banda. Todos creen que es Drew, pero no es así, eres tú. Eres el que manda… o el que toma las decisiones importantes. Supongo que dependen mucho de ti porque eres el dueño de la voz y las canciones.

—Puede ser.

—Tienes excelentes modales, lo que me hace pensar que tus padres adoptivos tienen dinero.

— ¿Y por qué no mis anteriores padres? —Linda iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Él no había dicho padres biológicos, sino "anteriores padres". Carraspeó y siguió.

—No, algo me dice que son los adoptivos. Los pobres no adoptan.

—Te impresionarías. ¿Algo más? —volvió a preguntar él, algo divertido.

—Tuviste un gran amor que perdiste —siguió ella, y él pestañeó un poco ante su seguridad—. Lo sé por tus canciones. Ahora sé que no escribes porque es lo que más se vende; la canción, "Esos amores", la compusiste con el alma para tu mamá. Creo que ella fue tu gran amor, entonces, eras un niño apegado a tu mamá, y la perdiste de repente, tuviste una madrastra mala y eso te hizo añorarla aún más—. Aidan se echó a reír y miró hacia otro lado negando, pero ella siguió—. Lo que sigue siendo un enigma, en parte, es… ¿Por qué cantas? La mayoría de los que son famosos ahora, lo soñaron desde niños, desearon con toda su alma ser celebridades. No veo ese afán de "chupar cámara" en ti. No tienes romances con famosas, no gastas dinero en cosas ostentosas; es como si tu deseo de ser cantante fuera por algo más… inmaterial. He pensado en que, de verdad, amas la música, y todo esto es amor al arte, pero a veces me pareces… aburrido de todo, no sé… Él la calló de un modo bastante peculiar; de repente, se inclinó a ella y tocó sus labios con los suyos. Aidan Swafford la había besado, ¡¡la había besado!!

—Hablas mucho —dijo él con tranquilidad, y se recostó en su asiento, reclinándolo todo lo posible; se acomodó los auriculares de nuevo y cerró sus ojos. Linda lo miró completamente en shock, un shock que tardó casi medio minuto, al final del cual, atacó: empezó a pegarle con fuerza—. Auch, Auch, ¡Qué haces! —exclamó él tratando de atrapar sus manos.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó ella entre dientes—. ¿Quién te dijo que podías besarme, quién te dio el permiso?

—No me digas que te molestó.

—Por supuesto que me molestó. Me besaste sin mi consentimiento.

—Creí que querías que te besara.

—Nunca te dije algo así, no interpretes señales a tu manera

. —Ah, pero reconoces que me enviabas señales. ¡Ya basta! —exclamó atrapando sus manos al fin—. Sólo es un beso, ¡no es para tanto! —ella lo miró furiosa, y sin poder evitarlo, se mordió los labios. ¡Su primer beso robado! ¡Robado para siempre! Al ver su expresión, Aidan dejó salir el aire.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientes.

—Fue presumido de mi parte asumir que querías que te besara, o que no te molestarías si lo hacía. Lo siento—. Ella lo miró de reojo—. ¿Qué puedo darte a cambio?

—Linda dejó salir una risa molesta, y simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se giró para mirar por la ventanilla—. ¿No hay nada que quieras? Ya me disculpé desde lo profundo de mi corazón.

—Tu corazón es muy llano, me parece a mí.

—Ay, ay, ay. Mujer cruel—. Se quejó él sobándose el pecho como si en realidad le doliera el corazón—. Que te haya molestado tanto, me da a entender que fue tu primer beso.

—Ya basta.

—Nadie te había besado antes. No lo entiendo. Eres guapa.

—Calla.

—E inteligente, divertida. Creo que me gustas —ella se giró a mirarlo con ojos enormes como platos, pero él no la miraba, tenía el labio inferior adelantado y se sobaba la inexistente barba como si analizara un teorema especialmente complicado.

— ¿Y lo dices así? —él la miró ahora con sus ojos tan claros y honestos.

—Me gustan las chicas, pero hasta ahora… no me había gustado ninguna en especial. ¿Estaré enamorado?

—Eres increíble —volvió ella a girarse con desdén—. Compones canciones acerca del amor, pero no lo conoces de primera mano. Eres capaz de hablar del tema como si sólo fuera… el tiempo.

—Sólo tengo veintiuno, y he tenido una vida agitada; es comprensible que hasta ahora no haya tenido oportunidad de vivirlo de esa manera. ¿Serías mi novia?

—Aidan, con eso no se juega.

—No estoy jugando.

— ¿No has pensado en que yo podría tomar en serio esas palabras, y no sé… hacerme ilusiones? No me conoces; yo podría ser una horrible acosadora y convertirme en tu peor pesadilla—. Él se inclinó hacia el frente todo lo que pudo, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento delantero y mirándola con ojitos suplicantes—. No me mires así.

—No te gusto —concluyó él haciendo una mueca de dolor y tristeza—. Dios, soy tan feo…

—Definitivamente, eso la hizo reír

. —Ya para—. Él la miró serio al fin, y sus ojos estuvieron conectados con los de ella por varios segundos.

—No me crees —dijo él luego del silencio—. No crees que sea verdad que me gustas.

—Dios, Aidan, ¿crees que no sé lo que es un espejo?

—Oh, se trata de tu autoestima. Tu cara te dice que no puedes gustarle a nadie. El acné se irá cuando dejes al fin la adolescencia —dijo en tono despreocupado, y Linda sonrió internamente. Lo mismo le había dicho Candy Pero no agregó nada. Ni por casualidad podía creerse que en verdad le gustaba, así que simplemente suspiró y cambió el tema. Ya lo había perdonado por robarle su beso. Ella tenía otros, después de todo. La ciudad de Los Ángeles hervía de gente y calor. En pleno verano, fanáticas y seguidores hicieron fila para entrar al sitio del concierto. Otra vez, Linda fue testigo de todo desde detrás del escenario. Desde las sombras, lo vio tomar con sus manos el micrófono dejando su guitarra colgada en su espalda y cantar. Los demás instrumentos habían hecho un relativo silencio, así que sólo se escuchaba su voz, y el público lo acompañaba. Estaba cantando "Esos amores", la canción que, ahora sabía, era para su mamá. Lo observó con mayor atención.

Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y cantaba, ¿estaba llorando? ¿O aquello era sólo el sudor que corría por su rostro? Quería saber más de él, no sólo por saberlo, no por la obvia curiosidad que alguien como él podía despertar, sino para poder consolarlo.

Esa parecía una herida que aún le dolía. Ella extrañaba a su mamá. Había momentos en que aún la lloraba, pero sentía que conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez su recuerdo era un poco menos amargo. Pero no así en el caso de Aidan.

Hacía diez años ya de aquello, y él aún la lloraba de esta manera. Sentía que había muchas penas en él haciendo carrera, y en cierta forma, le preocupaba. Alguien que se sentaba en la oscuridad a beber solo mientras recordaba a su mamá, definitivamente no estaba bien del todo. Cuando al fin terminó el concierto, ya en la madrugada, los cuatro salieron del escenario buscando una silla, descanso, silencio. Aidan caminó a ella y le quitó la botella de agua que tenía en las manos para beber de ella después de haber ignorado las que el equipo de staff le ofrecía.

Linda lo miró fijamente mientras se bebía casi de un trago todo el líquido.

—Cantaste canciones de más —observó ella, y Aidan le sonrió. No dijo nada ante eso, sólo se encogió de hombros. Linda sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un dulce de goma, y Aidan lo miró como si fuese sólo un niño de cinco años que quería uno. Ella le dio una mordida, y él la detuvo antes de que se lo comiera todo.

— ¿No me vas a dar uno a mí?

—Allá hay más… —Ella se movió en dirección a la mesa del buffet, donde había aperitivos, dulces y más bebidas, pero él la detuvo.

—Quiero ese.

—Qué caprichoso te vuelves a veces.

—Dame este—. Linda blanqueó los ojos. Estuvo a punto de dárselo, pero a última hora cambió de idea y se lo metió todo a la boca. Aidan bufó ante su maldad, pero entonces la besó. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el dulce había cambiado de boca, y alrededor todos los miraban sorprendidos. Linda, que no había tenido tiempo siquiera de cerrar sus ojos durante el beso por lo sorpresivo del mismo, sintió el destello de una cámara fotográfica que había sido apuntada hacia ellos.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Linda cuando él se separó de ella, sin notar que él sonreía travieso—. Alguien tomó una fotografía —afirmó, y la expresión de Aidan cambió de inmediato—, estoy segura de que…

— ¡Busquen al paparazzi! —gritó Aidan, y todos se pusieron en movimiento. Linda se cubría la cara, terriblemente nerviosa, y Aidan movilizó a todos los de seguridad para que dieran con el fotógrafo, pero pasaron los minutos y nadie logró capturarlo. Eran ágiles, pensó él, como gatos ladrones. Cuando Aidan preguntó por Lindsay, como la llamaban todos, ninguno le dio razón, hasta que tropezó con Helen, que lo miraba con sus brazos cruzados y mirada afilada. Aidan, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, no sólo por el concierto mismo, sino por la búsqueda del paparazzi, aminoró el paso hasta llegar a ella y dejó caer los hombros hasta llegar a su alcance. Le pegaría, pensó. Lo gritaría, y tal vez se lo merecería. Había hecho algo muy tonto; besarla no era tonto, pero sí hacerlo delante de todos y haberse dejado capturar de un paparazzi.

— ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? —preguntó una Helen muy molesta y muy ceñuda. Aidan se pasó la mano por sus cabellos aplastándolos en su nuca.

—No —contestó—. Sólo espero tu reprimenda.

—Y sí que la vas a tener. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerle eso a una niña? ¿Te das cuenta de que fue un terrible error haberla envuelto en esto? La has arrastrado a una dimensión totalmente desfavorable para ella, ahora tendrá que vivir escondiéndose, huyendo de la prensa y no por ella misma ¡sino por ti y tus caprichos! Te advierto que Lindsay no es como el resto de mujeres allá abajo del escenario. Ella no es el tipo de chica que podrás conquistar y…

—Helen siguió y siguió. dijo cosas un poco hirientes, como que él no era nadie para ella, que ella era más de lo que alguien como él podía soñar, que era una chica pura y que ella no iba a permitir que alguien como él la fuera a tocar. Se sintió sucio e insuficiente, pero luego recordó que Lindsay era una adolescente a cargo de esta mujer, y que por supuesto, ella la protegería con uñas y dientes.

—Lo siento, Helen —la interrumpió él luego de varios minutos en los que no paró de hablar—, pero creo que Lindsay me gusta

—Helen la miró con los labios y los ojos igualmente abiertos. Se puso las manos en la cintura queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Te estoy diciendo que jamás…

—Sí, escuché todo lo que dijiste, pero ella me gusta. Y si me dice que sí, no habrá nada que puedas hacer para impedir que esté con ella.

—Tú no vas a estar con ella, no vas a ser tú quien arruine el futuro de esa chica.

—No quiero arruinar su futuro.

— ¿Pero es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije? Si alguien como tú, tan famoso y popular, empieza a salir con alguien como ella, ¿crees que la dejarán en paz? Morirá aplastada y marchita bajo la sombra de tu grandeza, ¡no quiero eso para ella!

—Yo la protegería.

—No te puedes proteger ni a ti mismo, ¡por Dios!

— ¡Claro que sí! Hasta ahora, lo he hecho bien.

— ¡Hasta ahora! No eres más que un niño. Y no, no te permito que…

—Lo siento, Helen, pero ya te lo dije; si ella me dice que sí, será mi novia —ella iba a decir algo más, mucho más, pero Aidan se alejó y siguió buscando a Lindsay.

Linda estaba encerrada en un baño. Había otras chicas en los otros cubículos y el espejo hablando muy casualmente, pero ella estaba encerrada aquí tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. No sabía si era bueno o malo, no sabía siquiera si era algo bonito; simplemente,

Aidan la había vuelto a besar, esta vez en público, poniéndola a ella en un lugar al que todos apuntarían con sus miradas y cámaras fotográficas. Se llevó las yemas de los dedos con suavidad hacia sus mejillas.

No eran nada suaves, tenían un relieve algo desigual y un poco áspero. No, no se sentía capaz de alzar la cara delante de nadie cuando le preguntaran por qué había sido besada por el vocalista de una banda popular. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantarla delante de sus compañeros de la escuela, que la conocían casi de toda la vida. Cerró sus ojos con muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No es que hubiese soñado antes con los besos de Aidan; era innegable que él era guapo, interesante, pero no estaba segura de si le gustaba en un nivel romántico. ¿Aceptaría a alguien como él como su novio? ¿Cómo encajaba Aidan Swafford en su vida? No encajaba, se contestó a sí misma. ¿Pero se negaría entonces la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente? Estar con él, compartir con él esa chispa de felicidad que se encendía siempre que hablaban o estaban juntos. Era un fenómeno que siempre se daba con él.

— ¿Lindsay? —oyó su voz llamar, y se separó de la pared metálica del baño un poco nerviosa. Las mujeres del baño dejaron salir exclamaciones, pero al ser del staff, no hicieron mucha algarabía—. Lindsay, ¿estás aquí? Sí, aquí estás —se contestó él deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su baño. Ya te vi los zapatos, Lindsay, no te escondas. No te escondas, se repitió a sí misma.

—Sé bella para ti misma —se repitió Linda en voz baja, como si las palabras de Candy, su mejor amiga, fueran de urgente necesidad ahora más que nunca—. Sé fuerte para ti misma—. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Aidan la miró muy serio, de pie frente a ella con sus manos en su cintura. Ella tragó saliva, y no pudo decir ni hacer nada cuando él le tomó la mano y salió con ella del baño. Linda lo observó mientras la conducía a través de un largo pasillo hacia un automóvil. Allí no había más nadie que el chofer.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A un lugar tranquilo.

—Aidan…

—No te preocupes, ahí no nos encontrará la prensa—. Linda se tomó una mano con la otra para calmar sus nervios. Él iba silencioso, y el auto empezó a andar por la ciudad hasta llegar a una playa bastante solitaria. Aidan volvió a tomarle la mano y caminaron por la arena en silencio; el hombre que había conducido el auto los seguía a una distancia prudencial.

—Mañana subiremos a un yate —dijo él en tono casual—. Tenemos una sesión de fotografías en el mar. Nos quedaremos en Los Ángeles unos cuantos días y podremos navegar. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—No puedo asolearme—. Él la miró en silencio, y al llegar a la orilla del mar, ella se soltó. Aidan la miró mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Estás muy molesta? —le preguntó él en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que pudiera escucharla por encima del rumor de las olas. Linda lo miró de reojo—. Si es así —siguió él ante su silencio—. Tendré que esperar a que se te pase, porque no pienso pedir perdón—. Linda lo miró bastante chocada por esa respuesta.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ¿no?

—Besé a una mayor de edad. No he cometido ningún delito.

—No es por eso. Volviste a hacer… eso… sin mi consentimiento. ¡Y delante de todos! Ahora, asumirán que tenemos algo, porque ten por seguro que no se molestarán en preguntar, y apareceré… Dios, mi cara aparecerá mañana en las revistas sensacionalistas —dijo ella con cierto pánico volviendo a apoyar sus dedos sobre sus mejillas. Aidan caminó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Sí, bueno. Por eso sí debo disculparme… me dejé atrapar por la emoción y no medí consecuencias. Ni siquiera tuve cabeza para pensar. Nunca me imaginé que algo así me atrapara de esta manera. Pero es verdad que me gustas, Lindsay—. Ella cerró sus ojos. De alguna manera, que él no supiera su nombre y la llamara así la aterrizó bastante.

—Ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

—Pero eso podemos solucionarlo. Te aseguro que yo… soy… —Linda elevó la mirada a él, esperando a que concluyera, pero él sólo respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos—. Sólo… quiero estar contigo. ¿No te pasa que cuando hablamos, cuando estamos juntos… se siente tan bien que no quieres que pare? Es tan… Nunca lo había vivido, Lindsay. Déjame vivirlo contigo.

—Dices las palabras más bonitas.

—No, no. No son simples palabras bonitas. No las estoy diciendo sólo por conquistarte, es lo que me sale del alma, creo, y necesito decirlas. Lindsay, no me rechaces—. Linda sonrió interiormente, y un cosquilleo empezó a brotar en su pecho de una manera muy cálida y muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.

—La gente dirá que no soy digna de ti.

—La verdad, es que soy yo quien no es digno de ti.

—No digas eso.

—Entonces, que no te importe lo que digan los demás. ¿Vas a decir que sí?

—Vivo en Chicago. Tú mantienes… viajando por el mundo.

—No todo el tiempo. La sede de la banda está en Nueva York. Sólo son dos horas en avión. Podría…

— ¿De verdad —sonrió ella— estás planeando desplazarte dos horas en avión hacia donde yo vivo cada vez que…?

—Claro que sí —aseguró él muy serio, y ella al fin rio. Rio y rio hasta que los ojos se le humedecieron. Aidan no había soltado sus manos, y sonrió al escucharla reír. Le gustaba su risa, le gustaban sus labios y sus dientes, así que se acercó a ella, más, y ahora, con su mirada, le pidió permiso para besarla.

—Esto es una locura —susurró ella, pero entonces, él la besó. Muy suavemente, él puso su mano en el cuello de ella y volvió a tocar con sus labios los de ella. El pulgar de él se movía suavemente sobre su garganta en un movimiento circular que la fue hechizando hasta que empezó a sentirse demasiado bien, demasiado relajada. Los labios de él eran delicados sobre los suyos, inquietos, algo… juguetones. Ah, él le gustaba mucho, mucho. Elevó sus brazos a los hombros de él y el beso se profundizó. Aidan le abrazó la cintura y allí se estuvieron largo rato, largos minutos, hasta que el beso se detuvo y él hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella con la respiración algo agitada.

— ¿No te molesta… mi piel? —preguntó ella.

—No quiero lastimarte. Sé lo que duele una sola espinilla.

—Sí, duele —contestó ella a su velada pregunta—. Pero desde hace unos días que… he notado que ya no duele tanto —dijo como para sí, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

—Tal vez, lo que necesitabas, era enamorarte—. Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Quién te asegura que estoy enamorada?

—Cuando uno se enamora, se liberan endorfinas que embellecen la piel. Sólo necesitas amarme más y ya estará todo arreglado —Linda se echó a reír, y él sólo la observó, grabándose su risa cantarina en su mente. Le tomó la mano y volvieron al auto. Aidan hubiese querido ir a otro lado con ella, pero recordaba la cara ceñuda de Helen y mejor se contenía. Además, sabía que Lindsay no era ese tipo de chicas que se iban con un hombre luego del primer beso. El primer beso consentido, claro. Eso le gustaba de ella. Mientras desandaban el camino, Aidan no dejó de pensar en cómo hacer para frecuentar el número de veces en que pudieran verse de aquí en adelante. Ella estaba de vacaciones ahora, pero cuando entrara a la universidad, tal como le había contado, las cosas serían de otro modo. Encontraría el modo, se prometió, lograría encontrar la manera de llevar una relación lo más normal posible. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba esto que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Llenaba vacíos que hacía tiempo no se había girado a mirar otra vez.

 _Continuará ..._


	18. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 18

_Capítulo 18._

¿ _Te doy la luna?_

 _¿Te doy el sol?_

 _Sí, y te doy también mi amor_

 _Porque eres tan bonita_

 _De verdad, tan bonita._

 _Te metiste en mi corazón_.

Era de mañana cuando al teléfono de Roxanne llegó un mensaje donde se le preguntaba si acaso esa que salía en una imagen que rondaba por internet no era su hermanastra, Linda Cameron. Adormilada, a pesar de que ya eran las diez de la mañana, Roxanne revisó la imagen y quedó completamente lívida al ver de qué se trataba. De inmediato, salió de la cama y caminó a su pequeño portátil donde pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, aquello no era un montaje.

Un paparazzi había capturado el momento en que Aidan Swafford besaba a una chica, y esa chica, maldita sea, era su hermanastra.

Sintiendo que la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y que casi no podía sentir sus propias facciones, leyó la noticia. Los medios desconocían quién era la joven, pero, era más que evidente que no entraba en los estándares de alguien como él. Según el reportaje, ella hacía parte del equipo de logística de su último concierto, en Los Ángeles, y el beso se produjo cuando él terminó de cantar. No, no, no. Era demasiado. No podía ser. Tenía que ser mentira, falso, una treta, una trampa. En la imagen se veía a Aidan con sus hermosos ojos cerrados besándola, pero esa no era Linda. Tenía la misma cara destrozada, tenía el mismo cabello, tenía hasta la misma patética ropa que elegía siempre, pero no, no. No era Linda.

—Estás equivocada —le dijo por teléfono a la amiga que le había hablado por mensaje de texto—. Esa no es Linda. Jamás.

—Pero se parece muchísimo —dijo la otra. Roxanne se echó a reír.

—No lo es.

— ¿Y dónde está ella?

—En un campamento de verano, ya sabes, salvando al mundo —mintió, tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Es la mujer con menos personalidad que jamás he conocido, es horrorosa, y si de verdad mi querido Aidan se juntara con alguien como ella, yo tendría que dejar de ser su fan, y no va a pasar, ¿me entiendes? Así que no, no es ella.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

—Aidan es muy bueno y muy bello. Tal vez perdió una apuesta, tal vez estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas, ya ves que dicen que los famosos siempre se dan su toque antes de un concierto, o presentación. No nos podemos imaginar lo que los alucinógenos le hacen ver a los pobres.

—Es verdad. Y esta foto debe ser una mala broma de ese paparazzi. Además… el acné de tu hermana es peor.

—Hermanastra —corrigió Roxanne al instante, y luego volvió a mirar la foto—. Sí —reconoció en voz baja—. El acné de esa tonta es mucho peor. Cortó la llamada y apretó con fuerza sus dientes. Mierda, diablos, joder, no. Salió de su habitación casi corriendo y se metió a la de su madre, pero no estaba allí, así que fue a turco, al sauna, a la piscina. La encontró en el área de masajes, casi desnuda, y un hombre musculoso y tatuado vertía un poco de aceite sobre su espalda.

—Querida —dijo Debra al ver a su hija—. ¿Quieres un masaje tú también?

—Linda se está mejorando de la piel —dijo de inmediato—. La vi en una fotografía. ¡Se está mejorando!

—No es posible. Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que se fue, y, además, tiene crema como para un mes más.

— ¿Y si ya no las está usando? Y si… como es tan idiota, las perdió, y compró nuevas y por eso… ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! —Debra la miró fijamente, pidiéndole al hombre musculoso que se detuviera y saliera.

—Si así es, entonces, vas a tener que soportarlo —dijo cuando estuvieron a solas. Roxanne se puso ambas manos en la cintura y empezó a pasearse por la pequeña sala de masajes—. ¡Y deja de hacer eso! —ordenó Debra con voz contundente al ver que Roxanne se mordía las uñas, y de inmediato ésta bajó la mano—. No vas a volver a hacer nada, ni a ponerle nada en la crema cuando vuelva o empezará a sospechar. Diremos que… finalmente, la divina diosa de la belleza tuvo misericordia de ella.

—Tal vez ahora deba poner algo en su champú para que quede calva.

—Ya te dije que vas a tener que dejarla en paz.

—Es que… ¡La odio! —exclamó entre dientes y soltando todo el veneno que era capaz—. Se besó con Aidan Swafford, ¿te das cuenta? Un famoso como él, ¡un dios! No es justo, es una perdedora, debería quedarse entre las perdedoras del mundo, y no…

—Cuando consigamos nuestras metas —la interrumpió Debra con tranquilidad mientras se anudaba la bata—, podrás tener a todos los Aidans que quieras—. Roxanne cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo—. Vamos, tranquila, son sólo niños. ¿Crees que eso es definitivo? ¿Crees que es algo serio? ¿Duradero? Te apuesto que no. Tú, en cambio, tendrás a los hombres que quieras, cuando quieras, y del mismo modo, los descartarás hasta que encuentres al que más te convenga. Así que no te aflijas por una cosa tan insignificante—. Roxanne asintió bebiéndose esas palabras como una santa verdad. Sí, se repitió una vez más; eso no era nada serio.

—Parece que flotaras —le dijo Helen a Linda llegando a su lado y mirándola de reojo. Ella sonreía de manera casi involuntaria mientras veía a los chicos de la banda, y en especial a Aidan, tomarse fotografías en grupo. Había sabido que a Aidan lo habían asediado más temprano para que revelara el nombre de la chica que había besado anoche, pero él no había dicho ni una palabra, y eso la tranquilizaba. Además, se decía, era el que menos cosas revelaba de sí mismo; dudaba que empezara a ser diferente ahora.

—Es que estoy flotando —admitió Linda.

—Nena, no te enamores.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Linda girándose a mirarla.

—Porque te dolerá mucho cuando acabe —Linda la miró ceñuda—. No estoy diciendo que no lo disfrutes. ¡Hazlo! Vívelo, diviértete, pero no pongas demasiadas esperanzas en esta empresa, porque no durará.

—Eres un ave de mal agüero —le dijo Linda muy seria—. Fuera de aquí—. Helen sonrió.

—Todos los consejos que te doy, son por tu bien. —Fuera, fuera. Me traes mala suerte—. Helen se encogió de hombros y se alejó de su sobrina, que volvió a sonreír mirando a Aidan ser fotografiado. Su teléfono timbró, y no se asombró para nada al ver que era Candy.

— ¡Dime que no estoy alucinando! —exclamó su amiga en cuanto contestó—. ¡Oh, dime que de verdad esa eres tú! —Linda se mordió los labios. Su tía le había pedido que no le contara a nadie lo que había pasado anoche con Aidan, pero es que Candy era su mejor amiga. Si no le contaba a ella, explotaría.

—Pues…

— ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

—Linda se echó a reír—. Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!! Ahora, vas a tener que explicarme por qué has permitido que me enterara por los chismes y no por ti misma. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿o es sólo un decir?

—Lo siento, es que ni siquiera he podido asimilar lo que ha sucedido. No sabía ni… ponerlo en palabras para contarte.

—Para mí es muy sencillo: ¡Aidan Swafford te besó!

—Linda se echó a reír, pensando en que era mucho más complicado que eso—. Oh, pero estoy tan feliz por ti que ni siquiera puedo molestarme. ¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó de inmediato—. ¿Es tan lindo como parece?

—Oh, lo es.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo sabes.

—Te envidio tanto—. Linda volvió a reír. escuchar aquello era tan extraño… por lo general, era ella quien envidiaba a las demás chicas—. ¿Y están saliendo? ¿Son algo ahora?

—No… no lo sé. Podría decirse, pero… La prensa no se puede enterar.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso está mal lo que están haciendo? Son dos ciudadanos libres de Norteamérica, si quieren ser novios y darse besos, por supuesto que pueden hacerlo.

—Pero es que…

—No te avergüences, no te escondas, Linda. Ya sé que estás pensando que "alguien como tú, y alguien como él", y otro montón de tonterías, pero no importa, Linda. Que exploten las bombas que tengan que explotar, ten tu cuarto de hora, si eso es lo que va a durar.

—Es que eso es lo que temo, que sólo dure un cuarto de hora. No quiero… quedar en la historia como la chica que un cantante besó de paso—. Jennifer quedó en silencio, y luego suspiró.

—Está bien. Cada quien hace las cosas como mejor puede. Yo quisiera que tú vivas al máximo cada experiencia… a menos que temas que él sólo esté jugando contigo.

—No, no me lo parece.

—Es tu decisión, entonces. Pero me alegra mucho que estés feliz. Estás feliz, ¿verdad? —Linda volvió a reír.

—Sí. Mucho. Luego de hablar con Candy, Linda recibió un mensaje de texto de Aidan. Anoche habían intercambiado números, algo que todavía no se podía creer, y ahora le decía que quería que se vieran esta noche en el yate. Las fotografías serían tomadas durante el día, pero al parecer, él lo había alquilado por un rato más. ¿Estarían los dos solos en el barco? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Tendría él algo muy bonito y romántico preparado? Una cena, tal vez… Tal vez quería hacer la pose de Titanic en un barco de verdad, pensó sonrojada. Suspiró. Tenía que decirle su verdadero nombre, pensó; no era capaz de seguir mintiéndole de esa manera. Tenía una justificación, más o menos, pero era mejor revelar las cosas desde el principio. Odiaba las mentiras y sabía que esto podía dañar la confianza entre los dos. Eso la ponía nerviosa, así que debía arriesgarse. A lo largo del día, había notado que, aunque habían estado bastante cerca el uno del otro, él no se le había acercado. Tal vez la estaba protegiendo, se decía. Si le hablaba, si se mostraba mínimamente interesado en ella, los demás harían raras conjeturas y las cosas seguirían complicándose. Pero eso no dejaba de dolerle un poquito. Echaba de menos al Aidan de antes, que se le acercaba, le hablaba, bromeaba y reía.

Se acercó al yate donde estaban todos, y donde el equipo de staff aún trabajaba laboriosamente en la sesión de fotografías del grupo, y Linda, venciendo su timidez, fue avanzando en medio de las personas, que la miraban unos con curiosidad, otros con incredulidad.

—Contigo quiero hablar —le dijo alguien tomándola del brazo, impidiéndole llegar hasta Aidan, que no la había visto.

Era el mánager del grupo, un hombre cuyo aliento siempre olía a cigarro. La sujetaba con algo de fuerza, pero Linda no protestó, sólo se sobó un poco cuando al fin él la soltó. Estaban en un lugar solitario, se dio cuenta, y empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Y luego pensó en lo tonto que sería él si intentaba hacerle daño aquí.

— ¿Qué desea? —le preguntó envalentonándose.

—Decirte un par de cosas —contestó él—. No distraigas a Aidan. Sal de su vida lo más pronto que puedas; ten en cuenta que no tienes la…

—él se señaló el rostro, pero siguió— No tienes las aptitudes de la que debería ser la consorte de Aidan Swafford.

— ¿Consorte? ¿Acaso es un rey? —Estoy trabajando muy duro para que así sea, y sí, poco a poco se está convirtiendo en uno. Ya lo llaman así, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Delante de él no eres más que una… plebeya. Estás manchando su imagen, estás denigrando su perfección, estás…

—Esa decisión la toma él, ¿no cree?

— ¡Anoche estaba ebrio! —exclamó Lawrence—. Quién sabe qué tenía en la sangre para que… ¡hiciera tal cosa delante de todos!

—Que me lo diga él mismo, entonces.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que es todo un caballero? No te lo dirá nunca; no de frente. Podrá estar terriblemente arrepentido, pero no lastimará el corazón de una mujer. Es muy débil en ese sentido.

—De todos modos…

—No, niña. Escúchame bien. Soy su mánager, sé lo que es mejor para él, y lo mejor para él es que salgas de su vida. ¡Desaparece! Haz como que nunca ocurrió—. A Linda empezó a dolerle el corazón, pero al tiempo, desde un lugar desconocido, empezó a bullir la rabia

. —Yo no sigo sus órdenes, usted será el mánager de 2R2, pero no es nadie para mí.

—Oh, ya veo lo que quieres, sólo estás buscando…

—Tampoco me interesa escuchar sus conjeturas. No tengo por qué estar discutiendo con usted—. Él le tomó el brazo otra vez cuando ella quiso alejarse—. Y si no quiere que lo demande por acoso, será mejor que me deje en paz.

— ¡Eres salvaje! —rio el hombre soltándola—. Pareces tímida e inofensiva, pero eres peligrosa. Te tendré entre ojos.

—Por mí, métase entre los ojos lo que bien le parezca, es su problema—. Al fin se alejó, y Lawrence se quedó allí, mirando su espalda sin poderse creer que lo hubiesen dejado con un palmo de narices.

Linda siguió a paso rápido, pero no llegó hasta el yate otra vez. Esta haciendo un sol fuerte, la piel le ardía, y también un poco la garganta por la ira que todavía sentía. Todos, alrededor, parecían estar en contra de lo que sucedía entre ella y Aidan; todos parecían desaprobarlo, incluso su tía. Candy le decía que no tuviera miedo, que viviera el cuarto de hora… y eso, precisamente, tampoco era bonito de escuchar. Ella ya no quería sólo un cuarto de hora con Aidan. ¿Sería eso todo lo que tendría?

—Pero dime, dime —escuchó que preguntaba Drew, y Linda se detuvo. Había estado buscando a Aidan para hablar a solas con él, y aquí estaba, con el baterista de la banda. Drew sostenía sus baquetas haciéndolas rodar y girar entre sus dedos, como siempre, y Aidan tenía un auricular puesto y miraba su teléfono—. ¿Es verdad—volvió a hablar Drew riendo y poniendo sobre el hombro de Aidan su mano—. Vas a salir con…

—se señaló la cara. Ajá. Estaban hablando de ella. ¿Por qué todos hacían ese gesto? Estúpidos.

— ¿Con la chica de anoche? Claro que no

—contestó Aidan, y Linda abrió grandes sus ojos al oír que lo negaba—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

— ¿Por el beso que le diste, tal vez? Aidan meneó su cabeza acomodándose el auricular en su oreja.

—La euforia del concierto. Nos fue demasiado bien, ¿lo recuerdas? La gente cantó con nosotros, las canciones salieron…

—Pero la besaste, y luego desapareciste un buen rato, imagino que con ella. De veras, Aidan, sé sincero. Yo de verdad no te imagino…

—Que no, hombre, que no—. Linda cerró sus ojos, pensando en que Aidan, después de todo, no era de los que contaba cosas de su vida. Era comprensible que lo negara, tenía que hacerlo, pero luego lo escuchó decir:

—Sólo necesitaba… ya sabes, letras nuevas—. Drew soltó la carcajada, y escondida, Linda los miró confundida. —

Pero si estabas en busca de una musa, ¿no crees que era la peor elección?

— ¿Dónde dice que las musas deben ser perfectas físicamente? Era la opción perfecta. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las feas, que tienen un interior bonito. Si buscara una chica guapa, sólo habría encontrado mariposas dentro de su cabecita, y mis letras tienen que ser buenas.

—Eres terrible, ¡sólo la estabas usando! —rio Drew, comprendiendo—. Lo mismo sucedió con aquella señora del aseo en San Francisco, era una mujer mayor, por favor, y la usaste como musa…

—Drew… a veces, tal como tú dices, uno tiene que juntarse con la chusma.

—Eres una bestia.

—Se irá en unos días, no la volveré a ver; todo esto se olvidará y asunto arreglado.

—Ah, ahora podré dormir tranquilo. Estaba teniendo pesadillas llenas de espinillas—. Aidan se echó a reír, y Linda lloró sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho, un dolor como nunca imaginó tener. Incluso tuvo que ponerse la mano sobre el corazón, pues parecía que latía sin ritmo. Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia, salió de la locación y tomó un taxi que la llevó de vuelta al hotel donde se estaban quedando. Por supuesto, tenía que ser de esta manera. ¿En qué había estado pensando para creer que ella podía siquiera soñar con estar cerca de alguien como él? ¿Alguien como él?, se preguntó al instante, sintiendo que la ira desplazaba al dolor. Era un imbécil, eso es lo que era, ya no le interesaba estar con alguien como él. Anoche la había besado tan bonito, le había dicho cosas tan bonitas, pero… era una actuación. Todo había sido una ilusión. Entró a la habitación que compartía con Helen y se sentó en el suelo al pie de la cama a llorar. Esta mañana había estado tan feliz, y ahora… Es lo que te sucede cuando te robas un poco de felicidad sin el permiso de los dioses, decían… éstos te la cobran con muchas lágrimas después.

—No es verdad —se dijo, tratando de poner todo en perspectiva—. No puede ser que lo que sentí es falso. Creí en él, en lo que decían sus ojos… no puede ser que todo haya sido una mentira… —se levantó y caminó al espejo. Hoy, su piel había amanecido un poco reseca, la piel muerta se adhería por algunas zonas, y se levantaba en otras, todavía rojiza, en algunos lados, casi morada. Aunque su acné se fuera, le quedarían cicatrices, no era posible que pudiera tener una piel suave jamás. Las feas tienen un corazón bonito, había dicho Aidan, y él necesitaba buenas letras para sus canciones, y ella era fea, y le había servido a su propósito. Antes amó sus letras, le ayudó en momentos en los que pudo sentirse completamente identificada, pero ahora era como ver una bella joya y saber que provenía de la sangre y la humillación de quienes la extrajeron de la tierra, o un fino abrigo de piel que ocultaba la muerte de miles de pequeños animalitos… Había tantas comparaciones horribles y tan certeras…

—Idiota —dijo entre dientes, con lágrimas saliendo una tras otra de sus ojos—. Eres malo, Aidan Swafford. ¿Cómo puedes burlarte así? ¿No sabes lo que duele? —el llanto llenó su boca y fue incapaz de seguir hablando, aunque sólo le hablaba al espejo. Trataba de ubicarse en el ayer, en ese momento tan bonito en la playa, cuando él la besó y le dijo tantas cosas. ¿Había sido cierto eso? ¿No lo había soñado solamente? Porque ese Aidan lindo no se correspondía con el que había visto hoy. Sólo había necesitado pillarlo desprevenido para poder ver su verdadera personalidad. Lo mismo le había sucedido con Roxanne. Cuando llegó a la casa con Debra, ella había estado emocionada. ¡Tenía una hermana! Roxanne y ella tenían la misma edad, así que podrían jugar juntas, salir juntas, hacer todo juntas. Y Roxanne era tan bonita, con esos ojos tan enormes… Y luego se dio cuenta de que era mala, tan corrompida como el agua de un florero. Pero ahora le estaba doliendo mucho más, porque había entregado su corazón. Sólo fueron unos besos, se dijo; no es para tanto. Sí lo era, porque la herida que le había dejado en el corazón era grande, y dolía.

— ¿Linda? —llamó Helen entrando a la oscura habitación. Encendió la luz y la encontró sentada en el suelo. Caminó a ella extrañada, y cuando vio que había estado llorando, le tomó el rostro poniendo sus dedos en su barbilla y se lo levantó.

— ¿Qué te pasó, mi niña?

— ¿Ya me puedo ir a Chicago?

— ¿Y por qué te quieres ir?

—Estoy… cansada. Quiero… quiero irme, tía—. Helen meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

—Tía… tal como dijiste… la empresa no duró—. Helen frunció delicadamente el ceño, un poco confundida—. Aidan y yo. Eso jamás… jamás fue, y jamás será.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque… alguien como yo… no encaja… en la vida de alguien como él.

— ¿Lo viste haciendo algo desagradable? Hay muchas chicas lanzadas en el staff, que están allí, más que todo, para ver si tienen una oportunidad con ellos…

—No, no se trata de eso.

—Entonces qué fue. Ya sé que te dije antes que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no me imagino a Aidan siendo…

—Aidan ya no me importa.

—Linda…

— ¿Nos vamos a Chicago? —preguntó ella poniéndose en pie—. Dijiste que este era el último concierto, y ya acabó. ¿Podemos volver a casa? —Helen suspiró poniéndose en pie también. —No. No volveremos a Chicago. Te dije que nos iríamos a Europa. Mi contrato con la banda acaba de expirar, y tengo un nuevo contrato con una casa de modas en Milán. Te quiero llevar conmigo, Linda. Me dijeron que hablas bien el italiano. —Un poco.

—Pues allá lo mejorarás. Incluso, si quieres, te inscribirás en una universidad.

— ¿Viviremos juntas? —

Si así lo quieres, pero si lo prefieres, tu padre comprará un apartamento para ti. O lo alquilará, como lo prefieras.

—Me gusta la idea. No quiero volver con Debra ni Roxanne—. Helen acercó su mano al rostro de Linda con intención de tocarlo, pero esta se alejó de inmediato—. ¿Cuándo viajaremos?

—Helen la miró como si meditara en algo profundamente, y al cabo de unos segundos contestó:

—Esta misma noche.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Hoy será la fiesta de despedida del grupo. No pasará nada si no asisto, y debo volar a Nueva York a poner en orden algunas cosas antes de salir del país, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento pronto.

—Me parece… bien—. Helen volvió a mirarla pensativa.

— ¿Qué te hizo Aidan, Linda? —Ella miró a otro lado tratando de controlar su voz y su respiración. No imaginó que escuchar su nombre le dolería.

—Nada. Pero, ¿no te parece que esa gente está toda llena de brillos y farándulas, pero en el fondo… son gente vacía e infeliz?

—No todos son así. —Se llenan de licor y drogas para olvidar su miseria, se cubren con gloria y el amor de los demás usándolo como perfume para ocultar el hedor de su podredumbre. Usan a la gente, y aunque sus máscaras pesen, ya están acostumbrados, y las llevan como si nada—. Helen elevó sus cejas un poco admirada con la parrafada que su sobrina había soltado. Suspiró y asintió.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón. La gente poderosa a veces es así—. Linda le dio la espalda.

—Bien, empezaré a hacer la maleta.

—Y yo iré a comprar los vuelos por internet —contestó Helen, y salió de la habitación de su sobrina. Aidan suspiró cuando al fin el yate quedó solo. Había simulado irse también, pero volvió tan pronto como pudo y dio de inmediato la orden de que prepararan el interior. La mesa estaba dispuesta, el chef sólo esperaba a que la invitada llegara para empezar a preparar los platos, y las velas y la música estaba dispuesta.

En cuanto ella llegara, levarían anclas y viajarían mar adentro. Quería vivir esto con ella, le parecía que Lindsay se merecía todas estas cosas bonitas, y no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ansiando compartirlas hacérselas vivir. Esta tarde, había tenido que decir cosas desagradables delante de Drew, pero no había tenido alternativa; si no dejaba a Drew completamente convencido de que Lindsay no le interesaba, habría empezado a hacer lo que siempre: molestar a la chica, exponerla en los medios, y asediarla hasta que todo se arruinara.

Lo había hecho ya en el pasado, y esas jóvenes tenían reacciones muy variadas; algunas no lo querían volver a ver, otras se enamoraban de él, dejándolo, otras, iniciaban su propia carrera en el mundo del espectáculo gracias a la atención que habían tenido, y etc.

No quería exponer a Lindsay a nada de eso, la quería completamente a salvo, y había tenido que ensuciarse la boca diciendo cosas tan bárbaras. Pero se lo contaría a Lindsay, le revelaría lo que seguramente Drew estaba pensando de ella en este momento, para que estuviera preparada.

Y le contaría cosas de él también, que tenía dos hermanos que había perdido hacía muchos años, y que sólo recientemente se habían podido encontrar de nuevo. Le diría que había sido adoptado dos veces, que había iniciado su carrera de cantante sólo para encontrar a sus hermanos, y que seguía sólo porque tenía un contrato de diez años firmado.

Sólo la conocía desde hacía una semana, pero sus sentimientos crecían aceleradamente. Se estaba emocionando, se estaba enamorando. Confiaba en ella, sabía que podía contarle esas cosas delicadas de su vida. De alguna manera, lo sabía.

Tomó su teléfono y comprobó la hora. Lindsay debía estar por llegar.

Miró al cielo, que empezaba a oscurecerse. Había sido una tarde larga, gracias al verano, pero ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte.

No, no, dijo, como si ella estuviera aquí y pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. No te pierdas esta escena; está bonito el cielo, los colores son perfectos. No te tardes, Lindsay. Pero oscureció y ella no llegó. Tomó el teléfono otra vez, ahora para llamarla, pero Lindsay no contestó. Llamó entonces a Helen.

— ¿Dónde está Lindsay? —le preguntó de inmediato—. estoy… esperándola.

—Oh, olvídalo. Ella no irá a ningún lado esta noche.

— ¿Qué? No. Hablamos en la tarde, y me confirmó que vendría. Tengo una cena preparada para ella…

—Como un lobo feroz esperando a caperucita —se burló Helen.

—No es así.

—Me alegra que esa chica sea más inteligente de lo que parece. Se ha librado de ti justo a tiempo. Pensabas hacer algo irreversible, ¿no es así? —Aidan guardó silencio por un momento, luego del cual, preguntó:

— ¿No vendrá?

—No.

— ¿Está molesta conmigo por algo? —Helen suspiró.

—No quiere estar en tu vida. No quiere tus brillos y tu fama, que cubren la podredumbre de tu ser, eso me dijo. No quiere la hipocresía, ni la falsedad que te rodea… en resumidas cuentas, no te quiere a ti.

—Imagino que lo que dicen las revistas la ha molestado un poco —insistió Aidan—. Pero ya pasará, siempre se olvidan al tiempo de los chismes.

—Lindsay es una chica inocente, su amor es puro y verdadero. No te lo dará a ti, Aidan. No insistas.

—Pero…

—Helen cortó la llamada, y Aidan se quedó allí, en la cubierta del yate, con una cena preparada en el interior, velas encendidas y música sonando para nadie. ¿Qué pasó?, se preguntó. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Volvió a llamar a Linda, le dejó cien mensajes, le pidió perdón si acaso había hecho o dicho algo inapropiado, pidió perdón si acaso alguien más le había hecho o dicho algo inadecuado… Pero ella no contestó.

—No, no —se repitió, y volvió a llamarla, para escuchar solamente el vacío al otro lado.

Aidan no se movió de la cubierta del yate por largo rato. Se quedó allí, sentado y mirando hacia la nada, escuchando simplemente el rumor del mar, el sonido del viento que pasaba a través de las demás embarcaciones y de él mismo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no se soltaba por más que tragaba saliva y respiraba profundo. Su idea había sido llevarla de paseo por el mar, y para eso el capitán se había quedado; disfrutar una deliciosa cena, y para eso había contratado al cocinero; bailar juntos una pieza musical, pero ahora el equipo de sonido estaba apagado.

Ella no había venido, y todos esos planes románticos que había estado ejecutando en su cabeza se habían quedado en la nada, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Ella no había venido, y ni siquiera se había comunicado para cancelarle, dejándolo completamente plantado, ignominiosamente plantado.

Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque ese detalle, o esa falta de detalle lo molestaba, no podía sentirse del todo furioso. Desde el fondo, había sabido que las cosas no eran posibles, que era demasiado bello para que alguien como él pudiera tenerlo.

Ya tenía experiencia viviendo cosas hermosas, y lo que había aprendido era que no duraban, pues no eran para él, sólo prestadas.

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose solo, muy solo, otra vez. Sabía que tenía a Terry y a Robert, que lo auxiliarían en cualquier necesidad, pero había sitios del alma a donde dos hermanos no podían llegar.

Lindsay había llegado a ese sitio, lo había iluminado con sus hermosos ojos grises… y luego había desaparecido. ¿Qué era eso tan malo en él que ella no quería? ¿Qué era eso podrido que había dicho Helen? ¿Y a quién trataba de engañar?, se preguntó. Ya él lo sabía.

Era un chico problemático; tenía problemas con el alcohol, era propenso a caer en las drogas, atraído constantemente por la tristeza, pensamientos acerca de la muerte y la soledad.

Su alma permanecía en constante melancolía, y sentía un tictac interno que avanzaba hacia un momento que le asustaba. S

u tiempo se estaba agotando, dejándolo cada vez con menos motivos para vivir.

Helo allí, se dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando al púlpito de la proa, el sitio donde Rose y Jack habían creído volar. Helo allí, el pensamiento de que, si no tenía un motivo, no podía seguir viviendo. Oh, Lindsay, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me dejaste?, se preguntó. ¿Tan indigno soy de ti? ¿Tan mal está que yo pretenda ser feliz? ¿No puedo siquiera tener algo bonito para mirarlo de lejos? ¿Dónde estás?

En el hotel, se contestó a sí mismo, y tomó su teléfono para averiguar en cuál se estaban quedando ella y Helen. Estuvo allí en pocos minutos, y al preguntar en recepción, le dijeron que habían dejado la habitación y salido con sus maletas hacía sólo unos minutos.

Si hubiese llegado un poco antes, las habría encontrado tomando el taxi. ¿Hacia dónde se habrían ido?, se preguntó. Helen había dicho que estaría en la fiesta de despedida que estaban haciendo los chicos, recordó, y tal vez aún tuviera intención de ir, así que se encaminó allí. Llegó a la suite donde se habían hospedado y los encontró ya bastante achispados por el alcohol, y aunque espero más de una hora, Helen no llegó, y mucho menos Lindsay.

—Pensé que Helen vendría esta noche —le preguntó a Lawrence, y éste lo miró ceñudo.

—Yo también pensé que vendría, al menos para despedirse formalmente —Aidan lo miró interrogante— Helen ya cumplió su contrato con nosotros —se explicó Lawrence—. Imagino que prefirió irse a dormir para mañana irse a Europa.

— ¿Terminó su contrato?

—Pues, no lo renovó. Le insistí, le ofrecí mucho dinero, pero parece que allá podrá tener algo mejor, o quién sabe—. Aidan tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ahora, tampoco podría hablar con ella para que le explicara qué había sucedido—. ¿Pasa algo, chico?

—Aidan negó. No podía decirle nada acerca de Lindsay, no podía contarle nada a nadie, y salió de la suite sin agregar nada más.

Se introdujo en el ascensor recostándose en él sintiendo que iba quedando con menos energías. Era horrible que te rechazaran y no te dijeran por qué, era doloroso sentir que sólo él tenía sentimientos. Y que habían sido menospreciados. Estaba seguro de que le había dejado claro a Lindsay que le gustaba, que quería una relación con ella. Tal vez le había faltado ser más específico, tal vez debió hacer las cosas mejor.

Ella podía pensar que él sólo deseaba una aventura, y no era así, Dios, nunca había sido así. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? La había tratado por una corta, corta semana, pero ya la echaba de menos.

Lindsay era la amiga que no sabía que había estado necesitando con tanta urgencia, la persona de confianza con la que podía ser él mismo, develarle todas sus tragedias y mentiras, y sonreír… con Lindsay había sonreído de verdad.

Pero ella había desaparecido del mismo modo en que había llegado, de repente, sin aviso, y vaya que sí le había sacudido la existencia. Sólo una semana había sido, sólo unos cuantos besos, unas cuantas miradas y palabras… y la estaba llorando, su alma la estaba llorando. ¿No era esto un poco cruel? E injusto, era terriblemente injusto.

Ya fuera del hotel, aspiró el aire cálido de la ciudad tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones y subió al auto donde su chofer lo estaba esperando. Una vez en los asientos de atrás, tomó el teléfono para llamar a Lindsay por millonésima vez esta noche, pero entonces éste timbró.

Al ver el número quiso tirarlo lejos sintiendo un ácido corroerle el pecho, pero se contuvo. Habían estado llamándolo desde hacía días, pero ya no podía evadirlos más.

—Hola, Charles —saludó con voz seca.

—Mi señor —contestó Charles, el secretario y mano derecha de Gerard, su padrastro—. Es imperativo que se presente en la mansión tan pronto como pueda.

—Estoy ocupado —contestó Aidan con voz aburrida.

—Se trata del conde, mi señor—. Aidan frunció el ceño. El conde. Vaya mierda. Años atrás, cuando llegara a la hermosa casa de los Swafford y al frío seno de ese hogar, le tomó un rato darse cuenta de que había sido adoptado por gente de la aristocracia inglesa.

Sólo era un niño americano de once años, vistiendo al estilo y moda que a Ellynor le daba la gana, con las costumbres de un niño normal, yendo al parque en bicicleta con sus hermanos, jugando al béisbol, o quedándose en casa para jugar a la videoconsola y retar a sus hermanos para que el perdedor le arreglara la habitación a los demás… y de repente, todo eran protocolos, tratamientos especiales, títulos y etiqueta al extremo.

Gerard Swafford era nada menos que el descendiente de un conde; ¡un conde de verdad! Él ni siquiera sabía que era eso; al principio pensó que era algo relacionado con Drácula, o una película animada. Cometió muchísimos errores de etiqueta hasta que aprendió que esa gente se cree dios y que había que lamer el suelo por donde pisaban.

Gerard estaba tercero en la línea de herederos por el título, pero su único hijo había fallecido de una enfermedad, y lo habían adoptado a él.

Lo cual era estúpido, pensaba hasta el día de hoy; ya le habían explicado que nadie que no llevara la sangre Swafford podría soñar tanto.

— ¿Se murió?

—le preguntó Aidan a Charles con tono aburrido.

— ¡Claro que no, señor! —contestó Charles como si Aidan hubiese soltado una blasfemia del peor calibre—, pero usted y el Señor Gerard tienen una entrevista programada para el viernes a las tres de la tarde, y como comprenderá, no podemos exponernos a que no encuentre vuelos para entonces.

— ¿Por qué me quiere ver el conde? Apenas sabe que existo.

—No conozco las razones, señor. Yo sólo le transmito la información. ¿Tengo su palabra de que tomará el primer vuelo que encuentre a Truro?

—Aidan suspiró. Hubiese deseado poder negarse, aunque para eso tendría que, como menos, estar moribundo en un hospital.

Había estado evadiendo a Gerard, su segundo padre adoptivo, y lo había conseguido perfectamente hasta ahora, pero ahora el viejo podrido del conde lo llamaba y a ese no podía llevarle la contraria.

—Está bien. Llegaré el viernes temprano.

—El jueves en la tarde.

—He dicho que el viernes —dijo, y cortó la llamada. No iba a darles más tiempo del que a él le diera la gana, y mucho menos se iba a quedar en esa casa, o en un hotel de la misma ciudad; ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo país que Gerard Swafford. Lo hacían ir, pero sería a su manera. Helen y Linda tomaron el último vuelo a Nueva York, y en las prisas, Linda dejó el teléfono atrás. Helen lo vio mientras se volvía a poner los accesorios de metal que llevaba, y en vez de devolvérselo, lo apagó y lo guardó en el bolsillo externo de su maleta de mano. Sabía que Aidan estaba insistiendo en llamarla, y sabía, también, que su sobrina tambalearía en su determinación de ignorarlo.

Ya la veía mirando con tristeza y añoranza el teléfono, y cada vez se demoraba más en volver a guardarlo luego de una llamada.

No podía permitir que se echara atrás. Lo sentía por ambos, pero primero estaba el futuro de Linda.

Si Aidan de verdad sentía algo por su sobrina, tendría que luchar por ella como un hombre. Si se rendía, eso demostraría que no era el que merecía. Y ella se merecía sólo lo mejor. Linda no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aparato sino hasta que estuvieron al interior del avión.

—En cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York te compraré uno —le prometió Helen cuando Linda empezó a buscarlo y a lamentarse por perderlo.

—Pero ahí tengo los teléfonos de mis amigas y…

—Ya los conseguirás de nuevo.

— ¡Debo llamar a papá! —Linda, yo tengo el número de Raymond, no podemos bajarnos del avión para buscar tu teléfono, lo siento —cuando vio la cara angustiada de la joven, Helen le puso una mano en el hombro—. Sólo es un aparato, y con poner un estado de Facebook donde anuncies que perdiste tu teléfono, todos empezarán a enviarte mensajes con sus números para que vuelvas a guardarlos. Así que no has perdido nada—. Linda se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que sí que había perdido algo que no podría recuperar con un simple estado en Facebook; el número de Aidan. ¿Pero de qué le servía tenerlo ya? Había estado ignorando sus llamadas. Dieciséis, hasta ahora, y seguro que, donde estuviera, el teléfono seguiría timbrando. No había querido contestarle; tal vez él la envolviera de nuevo con sus palabras bonitas y sus mentiras, y ella, tonta, volvería a caer. Respiró profundo convenciéndose que perder el teléfono, después de todo, no era tan malo. Miró por la ventanilla del avión y llenó sus pulmones de aire.

—Adiós, Aidan —susurró, y se recostó en el asiento cerrando sus ojos.

Una vez en Nueva York, Helen le compró de inmediato un teléfono nuevo a Linda, pero por un error, o por cosas del destino, la operadora que la atendió cambió su número, no pudo conservar el antiguo. El destino, se repitió Linda con el corazón más adolorido. El universo se había confabulado para que esto se acabara definitivamente.

Se instalaron en un hotel por unos pocos días, pues en una semana Helen tenía que estar en Milán, y no había tiempo que perder.

— ¿Pasa algo, Linda? —preguntó la voz de Candy por teléfono, pues fue la primera persona a la que llamó dándole su nuevo número y contándole las novedades. Al oír a su amiga, Linda trató de sonreír.

—Sí, todo está bien.

— ¿Has seguido con Aidan? ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

— Candy, lo de Aidan fue… tan sólo un beso que se publicó. No fue nada más.

—No, no me digas eso —reclamó Candy—. Creí que entre los dos estaba pasando la más épica historia de amor jamás contada entre un famoso y su fan… No me rompas el corazón —Linda se echó a reír.

—Pues no pasó nada —dijo—. Como te digo, sólo ese beso… Mi primer beso, ya sabes. Creo que por eso me emocioné tanto, y le di más importancia que la que merecía.

—Oh… guárdalo por siempre en tu corazón. Ya hubiese querido yo que mi primer beso me lo diera alguien como él.

—No dudes, no lo olvidaré jamás.

— ¿Pero entonces… no fue nada? Esto me pone muy triste —Linda se echó a reír, pero tenía los ojos humedecidos. No se sintió capaz de contarle la verdad a su amiga, había sido ella quien se dejara engañar por los brillos que rodeaban a Aidan, después de todo. Contarle lo que le había oído decir era como revivir todo, y aún dolía demasiado. Tal vez dentro de muchos años, cuando ya no le importara tanto, cuando ya no la lastimara, le contara la verdad.

—Sí. Fue bonito en su momento, pero ya acabó. Estoy con tía Helen —siguió Linda tratando de cambiar el tema—. Me iré a Milán con ella.

— ¡Estás teniendo el mejor verano de la historia! —Linda volvió a reír.

—Sí, definitivamente sí, pero no será sólo por el verano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que a lo mejor… me quede en Milán, tal vez incluso estudie allá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puede ser. Planeamos ir juntas a la universidad, tú y yo… —Candy, no puedo volver a casa —susurró Linda—. No puedo volver allí.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Puedes… irte a otra parte. Viviremos juntas en un apartamento las dos solas, seremos irresponsables y alocadas…

—Necesito alejarme. Necesito… Siento muchísimo no poder despedirme de ti…

— ¿Cómo que no te vas a despedir? Oh… eso sí que no te lo voy a permitir. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—El sábado.

—Entonces iré a despedirte en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Puedo, ¿no es así?

—Linda respiró hondo y sonrió sintiéndose muy agradecida por tener una amiga como ella.

—Sí, puedes… de hecho… si no tienes nada que hacer, podrías venir antes, y pasaremos unos días juntas. Tía no se molestará, anda muy ocupada, y yo estoy sola—. Candy guardó silencio por un momento, pero pasados unos segundos, volvió a hablar.

—Tú estás triste.

—Claro. Me estoy yendo y dejando a mi mejor amiga.

—Oh, amiga, ¡te voy a extrañar tanto! —siguieron hablando, planeando la visita de Candy, y Linda agradeció que no le volviera a preguntar por Aidan. Helen entró a la habitación de hotel encontrando a Linda hablando con su amiga por teléfono.

Desde que llegaran, había estado taciturna, silenciosa, y se había empezado a preocupar por ella, pero por más que había intentado hacerle hablar y que le contara lo que había ocurrido, no había conseguido sacarle nada.

De todos modos, pensaba, tenía que ser algo muy malo. No por cualquier cosa, una adolescente dejaba ir a un hombre como Aidan, quien de verdad había parecido interesado en ella. Lo sentía por Linda, de verdad sentía estar haciendo cosas un poco a escondidas, pero ya que se habían dado las cosas de este modo, iba a seguir con los planes que había trazado para su sobrina. Linda ahora estaba triste, pero se le pasaría; pronto esto no sería más que un recuerdo.

—Cariño, tengo algo que decirte —dijo Helen sentándose en una de las camas gemelas cuando Linda se despidió de su amiga.

—Ah, estaba hablando conCandy —sonrió Linda mirándola—. Quiero que venga, tía, para despedirnos. Me iré a Milán y no la veré en un largo tiempo.

—Claro que sí, que venga.

—Gracias—. Linda se quedó en silencio ante la expresión de su tía—. ¿Pasa algo? —Helen se sentó en la cama dejando salir el aire.

— ¿Recuerdas las cremas que te estabas aplicando antes de venirte conmigo? —Linda asintió, mirándola aún llena de intriga—. Cuando te vi allá en la casa de Raymond y me di cuenta de… tu estado…

—El estado de mi piel —corrigió Linda, recordando las veces que Candy le dijo que sólo su piel tenía problemas, no ella entera.

—Me molesté mucho —siguió Helen—. Y a la vez, me pareció extraño. Así que cuando vi tus cremas, tuve un mal presentimiento. Yo… las envié a un laboratorio para que las analizaran.

—Tía, sí que exageras —rio Linda—. ¿En serio hiciste eso?

—Y tenía razón. Las cremas estaban alteradas. Les añadieron una sustancia, no me preguntes el nombre, que te produce… una grave alergia, y por eso el estado de tu piel—. Linda la miró sin decir nada, anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Al ver su reacción, Helen asintió, y le extendió un papel con el membrete de un laboratorio. Linda lo leyó, aunque no comprendió mucho—. ¿Puedes imaginar quién podría haberte hecho ese daño?

—Roxanne —susurró Linda de inmediato sentándose lentamente en su cama, y Helen asintió.

—Asistida por su madre, obviamente —añadió—. Estuvieron poniéndole esto a tus cremas tan pronto las comprabas, se aseguraban de que no te faltara el producto, porque, es evidente que en cuanto dejas de usarlo, tu piel mejora, tal como ahora. Ese par de hijas de perra te estuvieron saboteando todo este tiempo, Linda…

—Oh, Dios —susurró Linda mirando el papel, y sintiendo deseos de gritar—. ¿Debra… y Roxanne?

—Por supuesto. No creo que la malnacida de Roxanne haya tenido la suficiente astucia o inteligencia para llevar a cabo sola el plan. Dar con la sustancia adecuada, introducirse en tu cuarto para alterar tus cremas… Todo eso requiere planeación, paciencia, cabeza fría… y Debra es de ese estilo, la conozco muy bien —Linda cerró sus ojos al sentir que éstos quemaban. Las lágrimas habían aflorado, pero no de dolor ni pesar, sino de ira. Recordó entonces cómo había empezado todo; un día, una pequeña espinilla había salido justo en su frente, una espinilla que debió ser normal, porque nadie está exento a que le aparezca una en la vida, y ahora recordaba que siempre, cuando se acercaba su período menstrual, una molesta espinilla aparecía en algún lado de su cara. Roxanne le había recomendado su crema para la piel, y Linda se había sentido extrañada, porque ella nunca era amable, ni solícita en modo alguno, pero esa vez había ido hasta su habitación y le prestó su caro frasco de crema. Linda se había puesto el tratamiento sobre la pequeña espinilla. Luego, empezaron a salirle más, y su padre la llevó al dermatólogo, recomendándole éste varios frascos más. Pero en vez de mejorar, las cosas fueron empeorando, y ningún médico había conseguido detener la mancha de acné que se había ido extendiendo por todo su rostro. Había días en que mejoraba, y había días en que la piel simplemente le ardía, se inflamaba, se enrojecía, y ella sentía como un fuego constante sobre su rostro. Le dolía al tocarse, al dormir, al reír, le dolía siempre.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, tía? —preguntó con voz lívida de la ira que se acumulaba dentro de ella.

—Completamente, cariño.

—Pero… ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? —Significa que ese par te odia, y que por ninguna razón debes volver a ponerte bajo el mismo techo que ellas—. Linda sintió esas palabras muy fuertes, demasiado, pero tía Helen no estaba exagerando, era la triste verdad.

—Me arruinaron la cara… —dijo con voz suave caminando lentamente por la habitación y llegando hasta el espejo—, me arruinaron…

—No te han arruinado nada. Es reversible —Linda se giró para mirarla con la esperanza pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—Estuve consultando, y tu piel puede volver a su antiguo estado. Iremos con los mejores.

—Pero…

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que luego de dos semanas sin usar esas cremas tu piel está mejor?

—Linda se tocó con suavidad las mejillas, reconociendo que era verdad—. Si dejamos que se cure por sí misma, tardará mucho tiempo, y si no somos cuidadosas, te dejará cicatrices. En cambio, si vamos tan pronto como podamos con los expertos, tu piel volverá a ser la de antes. Costará un dineral, pero…

—Papá lo pagará —dijo, tomando el teléfono.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Decirle un par de cosas. ¡Decirle que la maldita de su mujer…!

— ¡No, Linda! —la detuvo Helen quitándole el teléfono.

— ¡Es su culpa! —exclamó Linda—. ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Trajo a ese par de brujas a mi casa, y me hicieron esto! Desde el mismo día en que llegaron, no hicieron sino amargarme la vida, y todo fue culpa de papá, de papá y nadie más.

—Comprendo que quieras desquitarte, pero…

—Claro que quiero desquitarme. Quiero descubrir a ese par de…

— ¡No conseguirás nada! —exclamó Helen elevando un poco más su voz—. Raymond le creerá a ellas.

— ¡Soy su hija!

— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que tu padre se ha convertido en un pelele en manos de esas dos? Y en el remoto caso de que te creyera, no hará nada al respecto, dirá que fue simplemente una travesura, un error, ¡pero no les hará pagar en modo alguno!

—Tía, no quiero dejar esto así, no quiero…

—No podemos hacer nada. Ni siquiera por la vía legal; esto no es un delito, y si acaso pudiéramos comprobar que ellas pusieron la sustancia en tus cremas, dudo mucho que las autoridades hagan algo—. Linda dejó salir un chillido de frustración.

—No puedo dejarlo así —dijo entre dientes—. Tengo tanta rabia, tengo tantas ganas de…

—El mejor castigo que puedes infligirles será triunfar, Linda. Triunfar en cualquier cosa que te propongas. Ser exitosa, ser grande. La mejor venganza es la felicidad; si ese par de malditas te vieran en la cumbre, no podrán más que morderse la lengua y morir ahogadas en su propio veneno. Así que sólo… sé grande, sé feliz, y las harás a ellas terriblemente infelices

—Linda la miraba muy atenta, como si su mente trabajara a millar por hora, e incluso asentía ante cada frase.

—Sí, es evidente que me odian, y oh… —rio linda ahora—. Ella debió ver la foto donde Aidan me besa.

— ¿Es fan de Aidan?

— ¡Está obsesionada! —exclamó Linda entre risas, pero no eran de diversión. Helen también rio.

— ¿Te imaginas cómo habrá reaccionado?

—Debió hacer una pataleta de pagar y ver, segurísimo. Oh, tía… pero quiero…

—Linda, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero…

— ¿Tú me garantizas que mi piel volverá a ser como antes? —preguntó Linda de repente, interrumpiendo a su tía. Helen la miró en silencio por un par de segundos—. ¿Sin cirugías? —volvió a preguntar Linda, y Helen asintió lentamente—. ¿Sigues opinando que tengo las tallas adecuadas, la estatura y la postura ideal?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Hazme modelo, tía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Helen abriendo grandes sus ojos, y Linda asintió confirmando cada palabra. —Hazme modelo, pero no cualquier modelo; quiero ser modelo de pasarela y de fotografía, de las más exclusivas, de la talla más alta; quiero conseguir lo que pocas. Enséñame, tía. Tú eres la mejor en esto, eres exigente, eres… Tienes los contactos adecuados.

—A ti no te gusta el modelaje, lo has dejado bastante claro.

—Pero tú no has perdido las esperanzas de que yo me introduzca en este mundo, ¿no es así? Para eso me llevaste con la banda, para que vea cómo es desde dentro, para que me enamore del brillo y del…

—Pero ocurrió lo contrario.

—No, me ha servido. Me ha desencantado, sí, pero ahora estoy preparada; sé lo que hay dentro del monstruo, así que no me asustaré cuando me enfrente a él—. Helen la miró con profundo respeto. Claro que había esperado que esto ocurriera, pero, definitivamente, estaba siendo más hermoso de lo que imaginó.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿No me dices tú que nada de lo que haga castigará a Roxanne? Yo sé un método, quiero quitarle sus sueños, quiero arrebatarle lo que quiere y quedármelo para mí. No lo habría siquiera intentado porque no me interesaba competir contra ella, pero se lo ha buscado, y he dejado de ser esa tonta a la que todo el mundo le pasa por encima. Ya le quité a Aidan, en cierta forma, ahora, quitémosle el modelaje.

—Ella es también modelo, y no podemos negar que es guapa; puede que llegue lejos.

—Pero yo seré más grande, más exitosa y más apetecida que ella. Voy a triunfar en las pasarelas, las casas de moda se pelearán por mí, apareceré en incontables portadas de revistas. Seré la mejor… Eso te lo juro, tía. Helen quiso ponerse de pie y aplaudirla. ¡Linda se parecía tanto a ella misma! Había pensado que tenía el mismo carácter dócil que su madre, o peor, el de su padre, pero sólo era que estaba opacada, sumida en la inseguridad y el desdeño. Linda, como una fuerte planta, sólo había necesitado un poco de luz para volver a la vida, y ella le ayudaría a llegar muy lejos. Pondría su vida entera en ello.

Aidan bajó del auto y se quedó de pie en el sendero que conducía a una enorme mansión de piedra, muy antigua, de un antiguo condado inglés. Miró en derredor metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y respiró profundo.

Había sido una semana larga, oscura, pesada. No porque le preocupara esta reunión de hoy, no, sino por la reunión que no se había dado antes, con Lindsay. Su teléfono había dejado de funcionar, como si lo hubiese apagado; aún así, él siguió enviándole mensajes hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba rayando en el patetismo, en lo indigno.

Ella no lo quería, eso era más que claro; ella no lo quería, y por más que él se esforzara, no podría obligarla. Había llegado a esa conclusión con mucho dolor, y su vida seguía, tenía que avanzar.

Lindsay había sido sólo un haz de luz en medio de sus tinieblas, que le había dejado ver lo solo que estaba, y se había ido dejándolo con ese conocimiento. De algo tenía que servirle, algo tenía que aprender de esta experiencia, aunque ahora no era capaz de ver qué. Se mordió los labios y miró el reloj.

Faltaban unos minutos para la hora, y seguramente dentro le harían tomar un insulso té que debería beber como si fuera el néctar de la vida. Sólo pensarlo ya lo mataba del aburrimiento. En concesión al flojo verano inglés, llevaba puesta una americana azul marino, una camisa sin corbata debajo y los zapatos hechos a mano por un artesano italiano que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

Delante de los viejos de esta casa, debía ser y parecer un exitoso joven millonario, pues si dejaba ver que ser cantante era innoble, la paz se acabaría.

Había venido aquí en una ocasión, recordó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta principal; cuando cumplió quince años, para ser presentado al conde, pero éste no había querido verlo. Los desplantes de Spencer Walter Ryan Swafford, séptimo conde de Ross, le ponían los nervios de punta a Jasmine, y sólo por eso Aidan no odiaba tanto al anciano. Que un viejo de más de ochenta, rancio y podrido en vida lo menospreciara lo traía sin cuidado.

No era nada suyo, no iba a recibir nada de él, no estaba en su lista de preocupaciones ni él en la suya. Se ignoraban el uno al otro y eran felices así. Pero sería muy diferente si acaso decidía llevarle la contraria en algo.

Gerard temblaba ante la presencia del anciano; aunque a sus espaldas lo maldijera y lo odiara, cuando estaba ante él, se comportaba humillantemente solícito, servil y atento a cada palabra que saliera de sus delgados y salivosos labios.

Lo condujeron a través de la mansión por varios pasillos, en los que seguro cabía una tropa formada, hasta que al fin llegó a un amplio despacho, enorme como una cancha de tenis, pero oscura, con sus paneles de madera y papel tapiz verde oliva; y olía a algo mentolado, como remedios. Dio unos pasos al interior y se quedó de pie con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en ambos pies, de manera equilibrada; puso sus manos juntas en su espalda y saludó doblando un poco en la espalda en lo que sabía era una adecuada venia; ni muy lisonjera, ni muy despectiva.

—Mi lord. Buenas tardes. Estoy aquí tal como se me solicitó. En el fondo del despacho estaba el conde, sentado en su sillón con un bastón entre las manos, mirándolo con sus ojillos desprovistos ya de pestañas; y a su lado, Gerard, que lo miraba desde un sofá con el torso girado hacia el conde. Había también una mujer uniformada sirviendo el té, y un hombre de seguridad al pie de la puerta, pero eran tan silenciosos que parecían no estar.

—Abuelo —dijo Gerard señalando a Aidan—. Este es mi hijo. Cumplió veintiún años hace unas semanas, y…

—Cállate, Gerard —lo interrumpió el conde—. Estoy seguro de que él puede hablar por sí mismo —y miró a Aidan, que asintió.

—Tal como lo dice mi querido padre, cumplí veintiún años hace unas semanas.

—Pero tú no quieres estar aquí —señaló Spencer Walter Ryan Swafford mirándolo con inteligencia—. No quieres ser un Swafford.

—No lo soy, señor.

— ¡Aidan! —exclamó Gerard.

—Porto el apellido —siguió Aidan—, pero todos en esta sala sabemos que…

—En esta sala nadie sabe nada —volvió a interrumpir Spencer—. Ni siquiera tú sabes nada, por lo que veo.

—Abuelo… —volvió a hablar Gerard, y Spencer al fin lo miró.

—Ya te puedes ir—. Gerard abrió la boca como si fuera a discutir, pero nadie le discutía al conde de Ross, así que se puso en pie. Al pasar al lado de Aidan, susurró:

—Compórtate—. Aidan no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí, y tomó asiento cuando así se le indicó. Todos los protocolos que había que seguir sólo para estar delante de este sujeto lo sofocaban, pero eran de estricto cumplimiento, y él los había aprendido al pie de la letra casi tan pronto como había llegado a la casa de los Swafford. Spencer Swafford tenía el poder de arruinarle la vida a quien se lo propusiera; si le parecía que una persona no se comportaba de la manera en que debía, podía acabarlo financiera y socialmente; para bien o para mal, el susurro adecuado salido de esos arrugados labios podía destruir o forjar el futuro de cualquiera. Y ahora estaba aquí delante del patriarca de toda esta enorme y ambiciosa familia a la que, sin querer, vino a formar parte.

—Te he llamado porque ya es hora de que te enteres de ciertas responsabilidades que recaen sobre tus hombros. Soy consciente de que eres renuente a ellas, y en cuanto te enteres de todo lo que conlleva, estarás un poco incómodo, pero es ineludible, y por eso estás aquí—. Aidan elevó una ceja y trató al máximo no dejar salir ningún gesto desdeñoso.

La verdad era que estaba aquí porque amaba su vida tranquila lejos de toda esta parafernalia. Odiaba toda la hipocresía que envolvía un título nobiliario. Los libros y las películas hacían parecer que era algo honroso y apetecible, pero la verdad era que toda esta gente estaba podrida en vida; ni siquiera vivían, sólo existían en función a un título, y al reconocimiento y dinero que este conllevaba.

—Sabes cómo está la situación en la familia —siguió Spencer con voz pausada, tal como debía hablar un noble inglés—. Alfred sólo tiene hijas, y Gerard perdió a Justin cuando sólo tenía catorce años. De todos modos —siguió el anciano—, era un chico enfermo—. Aidan sólo asintió. Conocía esa historia, varios se la habían contado, sobre todo, porque estaban afanosos de hacerle saber que era el remplazo del hijo muerto de Gerard, quien necesitaba un heredero varón para verse mejor ante los ojos del conde, y éste podía pasarle su título a quien quisiera, o quien le viniera mejor.

El hermano mayor de Gerard, Alfred, no había podido engendrar hijos varones. Incluso le había sido infiel a su esposa cuando se le dijo que tal vez era culpa de ella, que sólo concebía niñas, pero hasta su amante dio a luz una hija, así que no tenía heredero.

Recordaba muy bien a Gerard muerto de risa el día del nacimiento de la pequeña, quien ahora estaba llevando una vida miserable como bastarda rechazada. Aunque Alfred tomara el título, cuando muriera, éste pasaría a manos de Gerard, de todos modos, y eso carcomía al uno y regocijaba al otro. Pero Gerard había perdido a su hijo y su posición tambaleaba, así que había traído a Aidan.

—Entiendo, milord —contestó Aidan ante las últimas palabras de Spencer. —Gerard habla maravillas de ti —dijo el anciano, lo que casi espantó a Aidan. Simplemente, no podía imaginarlo—. No le gusta que ahora te estés dedicando a un oficio tan mundano como cantar, pero acepto que eso está haciendo que amases una fortuna propia, lo cual es adecuado. Es inventivo y maravilloso, en cierta manera. En los Swafford es común esa vena artística, tenemos pintores y pianistas en la familia—. Aidan miró al anciano arrugando su frente. ¿De qué estaba hablando este anciano? ¿En serio estaba diciendo que sus genes de cantante los había heredado de ellos? ¿Estaba ya senil el hombre?

—En resumidas cuentas —siguió Spencer—, dice que una vez abandones ese juego de ser cantante y popular, portarás el título de conde con dignidad—. Al escuchar aquello, Aidan se echó a reír, tan fuerte, que su risa se convirtió en tos. Fue un lamentable desacierto, muy inapropiado delante del conde, pero no lo había podido evitar—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó el conde molesto.

—Mi señor… Yo no soy un Swafford. Pensé que estaba bromeando, lo siento. —Por supuesto que no estoy bromeando; eres un Swafford.

—Soy adoptado, ¿lo olvida? Llegué a casa de Gerard a los once años. Recuerdo muy bien el día, por lo tanto, no heredé lo de ser cantante por ustedes, y mucho menos puedo… Dios, ni siquiera soy capaz de decirlo…

—Pero eres hijo de Gerard.

—Milord, perdóneme por insistir, y usted sabe esto mejor que yo, seguro que sí, pero… un adoptado no puede aspirar a…

—Eres adoptado sólo porque tu madre desapareció contigo cuando apenas naciste —dijo Spencer con voz pétrea—. Esa estúpida se embarazó sólo para ganar popularidad en su medio, quería usar la prensa en contra de Gerard, pero le bastó un poco de dinero para dejarnos en paz. No imaginamos que se iría a América, y que muriera tan joven—. Aidan dejó de reír de golpe, y ahora miró al anciano con ojos grandes de sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿Conoció a… mi madre biológica?

—Por supuesto que la conocí… era guapa… Te pareces mucho a ella, pero tienes los ojos Swafford; ojos de mercurio.

—No, no… —dijo Aidan poniéndose en pie, olvidándose por completo de la etiqueta y el protocolo. —Bianca tuvo una aventura estando él ya casado y teniendo Justin tres años, más o menos.

Ella lo sedujo, o eso dijo él, y quedó embarazada. Tengo que admitir que el comportamiento de Gerard en ese entonces, no fue el más honroso, pues cuando vino a él, la despachó con cajas destempladas; no necesitaba el problema de un bastardo. Le reprochamos su comportamiento, y cuando Bianca me buscó a mí, amenazó con contarle todo a la prensa, y se la veía muy deseosa de hacerlo, pues eso impulsaría su carrera de actriz…

—¿Era actriz?

—Una actriz casi desconocida, pero muy guapa, joven y talentosa. Habría llegado lejos de no ser… por ti. Así que le di dinero, mucho dinero, como para vivir cómoda durante unos diez años. Pensé que acabado ese tiempo volvería por más, pero no fue así; en cambio, viniste tú. Resultaste ser el repuesto perfecto para el hijo muerto de Gerard—. Aidan se pasó la mano por el rostro, masajeándolo, pues de pronto lo sentía entumecido. Era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, demasiadas verdades cayendo sobre él de golpe. —

¿Esto que me cuenta… es cierto? —preguntó Aidan casi sin aliento— ¿Tiene algo de cierto? Por favor, no me mienta.

— ¡Soy el Conde de Ross, jamás miento! —exclamó el anciano golpeando el suelo con su bastón supremamente ofendido por la insinuación, y Aidan cerró sus ojos—. Eres hijo de Gerard —volvió a decir Spencer, y Aidan lo miró fijamente por largos y angustiosos segundos. Le faltó el aire, le faltó sangre, le faltó todo.

—No. No. No es posible.

—Lo que no es posible es que te hayan ocultado todo esto hasta hoy. ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo quien te lo diga? ¿Crees de verdad que pondría a un extraño en mi…?

—No es posible —dijo Aidan interrumpiéndolo, llevando al límite la paciencia del hombre, pero él no tenía mente para ver límites, ni nada—. No soy hijo de ese…

— ¿Y quién es entonces tu verdadero padre? —preguntó Spencer con una desagradable sonrisa.

—No lo sé, y no me importa.

—Deja de comportarte como un idiota ciego y mira de frente la verdad…

—No, no…

—Eres un Swafford. Desafortunadamente, no uno legítimo, pues como ya sabes, naciste fuera del matrimonio, pero estando las cosas así, no hay más salida que… aceptarte a ti—. Aidan ya no lo escuchaba, sólo sentía un golpeteo en su cabeza que lo estaba dejando sordo.

Vio que el anciano seguía hablando, pero ya no le seguía, ya no lo oía. ¿Gerard su padre? No era posible. No podía ser. Ni siquiera lo alteraba el haber conocido el nombre de su madre, cosa que siempre fue un misterio para él, pero al considerar que era Ellynor su madre, nunca la extrañó, ni se hizo demasiadas preguntas. Pero sí acerca de su padre, no había podido evitar preguntarse dónde estaba ese hombre, si acaso sabía de su existencia. Si acaso, sabiendo todo lo que había tenido que pasar, lo habría ido a buscar.

Y ahora resultaba que lo había sabido todo desde siempre, y no sólo eso, sino que una vez a su lado, había conseguido que su existencia fuera aún más miserable, si se podía.

— ¡No me estás escuchando! —bramó el anciano, y Aidan lo miró al fin. Sentía que las manos le temblaban, que su corazón palpitaba descontrolado en su pecho, y que algo le dolía, porque, aunque ahora no lograba poner sus ideas en orden, sabía que el ser hijo de Gerard era una muy mala noticia.

— ¿Y si él es mi padre… por qué… por qué tuve que…?

—Todas las preguntas que ahora tengas, házselas a él.

—No, no —repitió Aidan pasándose la mano por el cabello. —

Has cumplido veintiún años, debes cumplir ciertos protocolos, como presentarte ante…

— ¡No! —gritó Aidan con toda su garganta, dejando pasmado al anciano—. ¡Por mí, usted y su título pueden irse a la mierda! ¡No me jodan más la vida! —se escuchó la exclamación de asombro de la mujer que les servía el té, y el hombre de seguridad se puso de inmediato en guardia. Spencer levantó una mano impidiéndole hacer algo, y miró a Aidan con serenidad.

— ¿Significa esto que te niegas a aceptar ser heredero de uno de los condados más antiguos de Inglaterra?

—No nací para esto.

— ¿Y para qué has nacido? —preguntó Spencer, y Aidan cerró sus ojos. La verdad era que no lo sabía, no sabía para qué había nacido, nunca lo supo, y cuando creía que había encontrado la razón, ésta le era arrebatada. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento rondando en su pecho, y sintió deseos de llorar sólo por el miedo que le producía imaginarlo—. Comprendo—, dijo Spencer como si Aidan hubiese dicho algo—. Puedes irte, entonces —añadió luego, y Aidan no necesitó oír más. Salió del despacho y la mansión a toda prisa, sin mirar a nadie, sin devolver un solo saludo del personal que casi se inclinaba ante él a medida que se los encontraba en los pasillos. Llegó al auto que lo había estado esperando, y luego de avanzar casi un kilómetro se detuvieron, pues al frente estaba Gerard, quien no había querido irse sin antes hablar con él.

Aidan bajó del auto y se acercó a él acelerando su paso, y cuando estuvo a su alcance, le estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo.

— ¡Qué haces, estúpido! —gritó Gerard, y Aidan lo tomó del cuello, lo levantó, le dio otro puñetazo que le reventó el labio y lo puso contra el auto. Dos hombres, el conductor de Aidan y el de Gerard, corrieron a él e intentaron hacerle soltar a Gerard, pero Aidan estaba enloquecido, enceguecido, en un mundo de ira y demonios sueltos.

—Dime que lo que ese anciano me dijo allá es falso —masculló con odio—, dime que no soy tu hijo, dime que no llevo tu sangre.

—Suél…tame —pidió Gerard quedando sin aire. —Jura, jura ante Dios que no soy nada tuyo. Me adoptaste por alguna razón, no porque… —Los hombres golpearon a Aidan, y éste perdió al fin la fuerza en los brazos y soltó a Gerard, que en cuanto se recuperó, atacó Aidan dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen. Aidan se dobló en medio de la carretera tratando de meter de nuevo el aire en sus pulmones.

—Saberlo o no, no cambiaba en nada las cosas —dijo Gerard tomándolo del cabello y haciéndole levantar el rostro—. Así que sí, preferí callármelo. —Por eso… me trajiste aquí —dijo Aidan en cuanto pudo hablar, y Gerard lo soltó—. No fue… un niño cualquiera al que viste y quisiste adoptar. Fuiste a buscarme… específicamente a mí… porque sabías quién soy—. Gerard no dijo nada ante eso. Aidan se fue recuperando, pero su rostro estaba demudado, reflejando angustia, miedo, terror—. Sabías quién era yo —dijo—. Sabías dónde estaba. Fuiste a buscarme porque te quedaste sin hijo varón; antes no te importé… Antes valía una mierda para ti, pero las cosas se te complicaron… Tú… Tú mataste a mis padres.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Aidan, y aunque intentó limpiarlas, éstas volvieron a salir.

—Oh, Dios mío —lloró—. Mataste a. Richard y a Ellynor. Fuiste tú.

—No sé quiénes son esos dos.

—Fuiste tú —repitió Aidan, y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, continuó—. Fue por mí. Ellos murieron por mí. Por mi culpa. Oh, Dios mío, no—. Gerard dejó salir una risita, y lo miró lamiéndose el labio que Aidan le había roto con su puñetazo.

—Qué melodramático eres. Te saqué de una pocilga y te puse a vivir entre paños y manteles, y así me pagas, acusándome de cosas que no sé—. Aidan no dijo nada, y en medio de la carretera, sólo se escuchó su dolido llanto. Gerard sacudió su cabeza menospreciando su aflicción.

— ¿Qué te dijo el anciano? —preguntó—. Te eligió a ti como heredero, ¿verdad? No tiene a nadie más, prefiere morir antes que heredarle a una mujer, así haya nacido dentro del santo matrimonio. Estaba reacio a aceptarte, pero por alguna razón, le gustas al malnacido. Dime, ¿te eligió?

—Aidan no contestó, pero para Gerard eso fue como un sí, y elevó sus brazos celebrando una victoria—. Seré el conde de Ross —dijo—. Seré el puto amo de este imperio. Ni Alfred, ni nadie me lo quitará—. Volvió a acercarse a Aidan, agachándose a su lado—. Gracias por existir, hijo querido.

—Maldito seas —susurró Aidan mirándolo con todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero Gerard sólo se echó a reír. Se levantó y caminó hasta su auto, casi flotando por la felicidad, y Aidan se quedó allí largo rato, dejando que el dolor lo invadiera, la desesperación, la oscuridad.

—Señor —lo llamó el hombre que conducía su auto, pero Aidan no lo escuchó. El cielo estaba gris, pero el cielo aquí siempre era gris, y Aidan quiso morirse, morirse por la culpa y el dolor.

—Entonces, no le dijiste tu verdadero nombre —dijo Candy acostada a su lado, en la enorme cama del hotel, y Linda asintió en un susurro—. Tu tía está loca—. Eso la hizo reír. Para la llegada de Candy, se habían cambiado a una suite, y esta habitación la compartían Candy y Linda, cada cual con su cama, pero estaban las dos en una sola para poder hablar mejor. Tía Helen dormía en la otra, y ya debía estar en la fase Rem.

—Sí, un poquito —contestó Linda sonriendo. Le había contado todo, o casi todo, a su amiga. Cómo Aidan le había robado un beso en el avión, y cómo luego había pasado eso después del concierto. Se guardó lo de la escena en la playa y las conversaciones que habían tenido, que ya no tenían caso, pues a su modo de ver, todo era una falsedad. ¿Para qué dañar los oídos de su amiga? No tenía sentido. Tampoco le contó la conversación que había escuchado en el yate. Se sentía mal ocultarle cosas a su mejor amiga, pero no encontró la fuerza para mostrarle cómo la veía él, cómo la consideraba fea, chusma, y todo lo demás que dijo. Prefería seguir haciéndole pensar que había sido el arrebato de un chico famoso y que pronto se olvidaría. Porque estaba segura de que pronto se olvidaría. Candy seguía asegurando que Aidan sí sentía algo por ella, eso, y que, si no, entonces era un chico muy raro.

—Lo que no puedo perdonar —dijo Candy en tono duro— es que la zorra de Roxanne te haya hecho eso. Me dan ganas de ir y prenderle fuego a su pelo, ¡te lo juro!

—Linda se echó a reír.

—Ya sabíamos que es mala.

— ¡Pero no a ese extremo!

—No te preocupes, me haré modelo y le haré morirse de la envidia—. Candy se sentó de golpe en la cama, y aunque estaba en la oscuridad, Linda supo que su amiga la estaba mirando atónita.

— ¿Qué?

—Me haré modelo.

—Linda Cameron… ¡No juegues con mi corazón! —Linda volvió a reír, le encantaban las reacciones de su amiga.

—Es verdad. Tía Helen dice que, con un buen tratamiento, mi piel volverá a ser la misma de antes, y ella me ayudará. Me iré a Milán a recibir entrenamiento, a trabajar duro. Me haré una súper modelo, Candy, de las mejores y más caras… y le haré ver que este patito feo sí pudo convertirse en cisne, y en uno más fino que ella misma.

—Oh, Linda… ¡Te amo tanto! —exclamó abrazándola, y Linda chilló por su peso y tratándola de quitársela de encima—. Vas a conocer tantos países, ¡tantos famosos! Oh, vas a ver de cerca a esos diseñadores que se creen divinos, y lo son, maldita sea… —Linda rio ahora a carcajadas—. ¡Y vas a conocer a más chicos famosos! —dijo Candy ahora, más centrada—. ¡Oh, vas a tener unos novios de revista!

—Cómo dices eso! Como si acostarse fuera…

—Ay, Linda, Cameron. No me vengas con tonterías. Ya sé que le estás reservando tu primera vez al chico adecuado, pero no creo que resistas mucho con los cuerpos monumentales de los chicos que te asediarán.

—Si me he estado "reservando", como tú lo dices, es por una razón. Ya sabes lo que pienso del sexo.

—Sólo no te cases, y te divorcies, ni te vuelvas a casar y luego volver a divorciar.

—Lo dudo. Si me caso, será muy a conciencia. Yo quiero hacerlo enamorada, Candy. Quiero amar al hombre que me desnude, quiero… que no sólo sea… sexo. Quiero todo—. Candy suspiró.

—Yo espero que mi esposo sea un verdadero príncipe, con buenos modales, humor exquisito y estándares morales muy altos.

—Pides demasiado —rio Linda.

—Claro que no. No me merezco menos—. Linda se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego del cual, suspiró. —

Lo que he aprendido, Candy, es que… los hombres son sólo… hombres. Tienen errores, se equivocan, y puede que también tengan miedo como nosotras. El hombre perfecto, definitivamente, no existe—. Candy suspiró también, y volvió a recostarse a su lado.

—Sí que has madurado —dijo—. Y eso me tranquiliza, porque vas a entrar a un mundo muy complicado. Cásate entonces cuando encuentres el amor, el verdadero amor. Y no antes. Yo te prometo que haré lo mismo.

—Donde sea que esté, volaré hasta ti para verte casarte —sonrió Linda, y Candy se echó a reír.

—Y yo haré lo mismo por ti. Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, a pesar de que ya era tan tarde. Al otro lado de la puerta, Helen, con un vaso de agua en las manos, se alejó por el pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios. Había escuchado la conversación de las chicas, maravillándose por la madurez de su sobrina.

—Si tú quieres esperar al verdadero amor —dijo—, yo te ayudaré, mi niña. No será de otro modo—. Sonrió y se metió en su propia habitación. Había venido para reprenderlas porque no la dejaban dormir, y ya mañana viajaban, así que debían descansar, pero al oírlas no tuvo la presencia de ánimo para arruinarles el momento. Y había sido bueno, se había enterado del calibre de esta chica. Llegaría lejos. Ella se aseguraría.

 _Continuará..._


	19. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 19

_Capítulo 19._

 _Es evidente que sólo yo estoy llorando_

 _Las cosas perdidas que hubo entre los dos_

 _Y a pesar de los sueños tan rotos, tan vanos_

 _Tú avanzaste en la vida, yo perdí el corazón._

Aidan Swafford estaba ebrio, tan ebrio como un hombre podía estar. No veía ya, no escuchaba, ni siquiera podía bajarse de la butaca donde estaba. Y así llevaba semanas, y semanas. ¿Pero qué podía hacer un hombre que lo había perdido todo? Ahora sí, ahora sí, Aidan Swafford estaba solo. Ahora sí. Si acaso Robert y Terry se llegaban a enterar de que por su culpa habían perdido a sus padres, que por su culpa habían tenido que pasar por tantas miserias, que por él habían perdido su familia, su hogar, su felicidad… lo odiarían tanto, tanto…

Lo odiarían como él se estaba odiando, y si de algo estaba absolutamente seguro en esta vida, era que no soportaría la mirada de desprecio de esos dos.

Sólo imaginarlo le carcomía el alma.

Ellos eran sus hermanos, su familia. Lo más cercano que jamás había tenido. Se había hecho cantante por ellos, había saltado a la fama para ser encontrado.

Casi desde que llegó a la casa de los Swafford, había tenido ese propósito.

Desde que se quedó a solas con Jasmine luego de que lo llevaran a ese lugar, comprendió que no podía quedarse aquí, e intentó escapar una y otra vez, siempre con malos resultados, hasta que le pusieron un vigilante que lo seguía hasta el baño y ya no pudo volver a intentarlo. Y luego la vida dentro de la mansión era sofocante, horrible, humillante.

Aidan había tenido que aprender las mañas de los ricos y nobles para sobrevivir, chantajear para permanecer a salvo, extorsionar para librarse de ser extorsionado.

Había conocido facetas de sí mismo que no había imaginado, lo habían llevado a la orilla, al extremo… y ahora se estaba enterando de que, desde siempre, su existencia estuvo marcada. Él era un Swafford, uno de verdad.

Ser cantante fue la única manera que encontró para escapar.

Desde siempre, la música le había apasionado, así que tomó clases de piano y guitarra. Pidió un profesor de solfeo, y como no le negaban nada que tuviera que ver con aprovechamiento del tiempo libre, se lo dieron.

Así mejoró sus técnicas de canto y empezó a grabar demos y a enviarlos a casas disqueras. Ya había encontrado la manera de obligar a Gerard a dejarlo ir de la casa a pesar de ser un menor de edad, pero debía ser inteligente e ir más allá; de nada le valía estar fuera, si además iba a estar sin dinero ni a dónde ir, pues eso no ayudaría en nada a su propósito de encontrar a sus hermanos.

Si iba a volar cual ave, debía tener una estrategia armada, un camino trazado. Todo para ser encontrado por Terry y Robert, si ellos aún querían encontrarlo. Cuando lo llamaron la primera vez, y le dijeron que haría parte de una banda que estaban organizando,

Aidan comprendió que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo. No sabía si Terry y Robert lo estaban buscando, o si ya se habían olvidado de él, pero él tenía que hacer el intento.

El primer concierto en Chicago lo puso tan nervioso, que fue repetidas veces al baño, vomitó antes de salir a la escena, y tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante, un tranquilizante que apenas si le hizo efecto. Miraba y miraba entre el público buscando ver las caras familiares de sus hermanos, pero no los encontraba, y habría sido una proeza de ser así, pero él no dejaba de angustiarse. Para la ocasión, había dado acceso a su camerino a todos los asistentes vip, y entre ellos, vio al hombre alto, barbado y melenudo que se parecía extremadamente a Robert… y la figura de Terry fue inconfundible. Su alma se quebró en ese mismo instante, y prácticamente corrió a ellos para abrazarlos.

Lo habían encontrado, y si ellos habían venido hasta aquí, era porque aún lo consideraban su hermano a pesar de ser un adoptado, a pesar de haber estado con ellos sólo un poco de tiempo.

Todavía eran familia.

Fue un abrazo tan fuerte, tan apretado, y no pudo evitar llorar; esto era algo más que un reencuentro, era la seguridad de saber que nunca había estado solo, ni abandonado. Alrededor todos lo miraron, pero alguien tuvo el detalle de despejar la sala y dejarlos solos.

—Mírate, si no te quedaste enano —dijo Terry alborotándole el cabello, y Aidan sólo lo miró con una tonta sonrisa.

Sus hermanos, sus hermanos estaban aquí, lo habían encontrado. Al fin.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Robert, muy serio—. Te hemos buscado por todos lados—. Aidan suspiró, y se secó los restos de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Es… largo de contar. Estoy tan… tan feliz, de verdad. Tan feliz…

—Y nosotros también.

—Danos tu teléfono —le pidió Robert sacando el suyo—. Tenemos que volver a vernos y hablar mucho.

—Sí. Pero, por favor… quédense conmigo esta noche. Vengan al hotel donde estoy… no quiero…

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo tienes que irte a… donde sea que te vayas?

—Tengo dos días.

—Tenemos dos días —corrigió Robert poniéndole su enorme mano en el hombro, y Aidan lo miró fijamente.

—Estás muy cambiado.

—Sólo es una barba.

—No, no… es mucho más.

—Ahora somos ricos —dijo Terry.

— ¿De verdad?

—Nosotros también tenemos una historia larga que contarte—. Aidan sonrió, pensando en que esto era un milagro, que su corazón explotaría, que la felicidad de verdad podía llenar a un hombre. Fue Robert quien volvió a abrazarlo.

—Nosotros también la extrañamos —dijo—. A los dos… aún los echamos de menos—. Y eso lo hizo volver a llorar. Ellynor era una herida abierta y supurante, un dolor que jamás menguó. Hablaron mucho en esos dos días, y cada uno le contó parte de lo que habían tenido que vivir. Se enteró de que habían sido enviados a centros de acogidas diferentes, y que a Robert le había tomado años encontrar a Terry, pero que al fin se habían reunido. Aidan no les reveló que la familia rica que lo había adoptado era de la aristocracia. Tampoco le habló de maltratos y vejaciones al interior de esa casa, sólo les hizo creer que habían sido unos padres bastante aceptables que le habían dado todo lo material. Y esta última parte era cierta, después de todo. No quería parecer ante ellos una víctima, un llorón, aunque al verlos había llorado bastante.

Robert y Terry le revelaron que estaban en la búsqueda del asesino, porque habían descubierto que la muerte de Ellynor y Richard no había sido un simple asalto.

Eso lo había sorprendido.

Él también había pensado que había sido por robarlos. Y ahora había descubierto que fue por él, por ser un escalón para llegar al poder que ella había muerto, que sus hermanos habían sido separados, que todo se había convertido en un infierno.

Su existencia era una aberración, una maldición. Seguramente se merecía todas las cosas malas que le pasaban y le seguían pasando, porque alguien como él no debía existir.

No quería ser él, no quería vivir, no quería existir, se hundía cada vez más en un agujero oscuro y profundo, dando vueltas a altas velocidades, pero nada que llegaba al fondo, nada que terminaba de caer.

Estaba cansado, cansado de estar triste, de sentir culpa. Y si se moría, concluía en ciertos momentos,

Gerard se quedaría sin su título, sin su victoria. Todo lo que habría hecho carecería de sentido, habría sido para nada.

Si Aidan moría, Gerard se quedaría sin nada. Ese sería el mejor castigo del mundo. Miró la botella y se la pegó a la boca, pero estaba vacía, así que intentó levantarse para buscar más. Salió a la calle y detuvo un taxi, pidiéndole al conductor que lo llevara a un bar, o lo que fuera, y el hombre no dijo nada; no dijo que ya tenía más alcohol en su cuerpo que cualquier despensa de vinos, sólo soltó los frenos y lo llevó allí. Ya no tenía auto, ni licencia.

La semana pasada lo habían detenido por conducir ebrio, y tratar de callar al agente con dinero sólo había empeorado las cosas. Lawrence había estado llamándolo frenético, y el par de veces que le contestó fue sólo para escucharle decir que, si seguía así, lo expulsarían de la banda. Pero no podían, los malditos.

Si lo expulsaban, se quedarían sin canciones, sin voz principal, sin nada.

Realmente, no le importaba. Ya no necesitaba la estúpida banda. También Gerard lo había estado llamando, pero a ese ni siquiera le contestó. Debía estar que hervía por su comportamiento indigno, pero imaginarlo mortificado y preocupado era un aliciente más para seguir haciéndolo.

También ignoró las llamadas de Charles, y cualquiera que tuviera que ver con la familia Swafford. No lo dejaron entrar en el bar. De inmediato, lo detectaron como alguien problemático, y rechazaron su entrada. Aidan los maldijo con todo un abanico de palabras malsonantes.

—Yo sé dónde hay una fiesta, y te puedes divertir a cambio de un poco de pasta —dijo alguien tras él, y Aidan se giró a mirarlo.

—Mira, es Aidan Swafford, el cantante —dijo alguien a un lado, y Aidan intentó enfocarlo con la vista, pero no pudo.

—Está hecho una mierda —rio alguien. —Será divertido, vamos. Aidan siguió bebiendo. Alguien le dio una pastilla, y con mano temblorosa, se la tragó. Era algo que lo ponía muy feliz, y le hizo ver cosas. Por un rato, no se acordó de que él era el auténtico asesino de Richard y Ellynor GrandChester. La razón de sus muertes.

Amaneció, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en un sofá de una sala desconocida, lo cual era un cambio, pues casi siempre amanecía en los andenes de alguna calle, con periodistas fotografiándolo.

Se puso en pie y salió de allí. Pero no tuvo la fuerza para llegar hasta el ascensor del edificio donde estaba, y se dejó resbalar en uno de los muros hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Le dolía la cabeza, la garganta, el cuerpo, el alma. Le dolía todo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —dijo alguien acercándose a él, y Aidan lo miró.

—Necesito…

— ¿Un médico? —Cianuro —contestó Aidan—. Necesito una dosis de cianuro. Letal, contundente—. El hombre que le había hablado dejó salir el aire.

—Alguien con ganas de morirse, ¿eh?

—Con ganas no, con necesidad de morirse. Si me ayuda a levantarme, buen hombre… le recompensaré.

— ¿Qué tienes para recompensarme, buen hombre? —Aidan se revisó los bolsillos y sacó su billetera, pero no había dinero ahí—. Mira tú —dijo el hombre tomando la billetera y revisando sus documentos—, eres Aidan Swafford. Vienes de una fiesta bien loca, ¿no? Estabas en el apartamento que no dejó de hacer ruido hasta la madrugada.

—Mis disculpas, buen vecino—. El hombre rio, se quedó mirando los papeles otro rato, y a él, pero no hizo más comentarios y volvió a meter los documentos de Aidan en su lugar. Aidan lo agradeció. No necesitaba la conmiseración de nadie, sólo más licor.

—Voy de salida. ¿Te llevo a algún lugar?

— ¿Hay bares abiertos a esta hora?

—No, pero hay sitios donde sirven muy buenos desayunos. Venga, te llevaré. Aidan caminó dócil hasta afuera, pero una vez en la calle, tomó el primer taxi que pasaba y desapareció. No le interesaba desayunar, lo que necesitaba era otro trago. Y esa noche fue igual. Música, drogas.

Alguien lo sacó a patadas del bar, y esta vez lo lastimaron, pero ¿qué importaba? Los amigos que se lo llevaron de fiesta esta vez no fueron a ningún apartamento, sino a un parque.

Allí volvió a meterse una pastilla en la boca. Esa cosa le hacía sentirse bien sólo por un rato, era un fraude. Deberían inventarse algo que le hiciera olvidar todas sus miserias para siempre. Alguien empezó a pelearse. ¿Quién? Ah, él. ¿Por qué? Porque una chica se sentó en su regazo, pero era la novia de otro. ¿Quién era esa chica? Recibió muchos golpes, pero por alguna razón, no dolían. Y él estaba pegando más duro que de costumbre, era más fuerte ahora. La policía llegó, y Aidan perdió la consciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una celda. Había vomitado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y olía a mierda; todo él estaba hecho una mierda.

Pasaron las horas, pero nadie vino a verlo, y Aidan sentía que se moría de sed.

—Agua, por favor —pidió, pero nadie vino a ayudarlo. Cuánto dolor, pensó Aidan abrazándose a sí mismo. Cada músculo le dolía, cada hueso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Qué asco —dijo una voz que Aidan identificó muy bien, y levantó la cabeza de golpe, lo que hizo que le vibrara y palpitara horriblemente. Joder, mierda. Las personas que menos esperó ver estaban aquí. Terry y Robert.

— ¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo?

—preguntó Robert con su ceño muy fruncido—. ¿Qué es eso de conducir ebrio, escándalo en la vía pública, agresión a un oficial, intento de soborno, y demás?

—Mierda —susurró Aidan cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡La que te cubre a ti, joder! —volvió a hablar Robert—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? ¡¡Qué mierda estás haciendo, Aidan GrandChester!! —gritó ahora Robert.

—Se le va a estallar la cabeza —dijo Terry con voz suave.

—Me vale un culo si se le estalla o no. Él me va a oír. ¿Qué te creíste, que no nos enteraríamos de lo que estás haciendo? Maldición, Aidan, ¿fue así como te criaron esos malditos ingleses? ¿O fue eso lo que aprendiste de papá y mamá?

—oírlos mencionar hizo que el corazón de Aidan doliera. No, no. No metan a mamá en esto, quiso decir, pero sólo se recostó en la pared con el rostro aún cubierto por sus manos.

—Vas a salir de aquí —aseguró Terry con tono conciliador— La fianza es alta, y el abogado fue más caro aún, pero…

— ¡Pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo pagado! —volvió a hablar Robert golpeando la reja que los separaba.

—Vamos, Rob. No seas tan duro con el chico. —Nada de chico, ¡nada de mierdas! Está arruinando su vida y su salud. Ya de por sí, el alcohol lo atrae como la miel a las abejas. Mamá siempre te dijo que te alejaras de las bebidas alcohólicas y, por el contrario, tú te sumerges en ellas. Aidan, estás avergonzando su memoria, estás…

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Aidan, aunque no los miró fijamente, ni levantó el rostro—. Basta, por favor.

—No, no basta. Te voy a llenar las orejas de las verdades que necesitas escuchar hasta que hagan efecto en esa cabecita llena de basura que tienes. ¿Dónde diablos has estado estos días, qué infierno has estado haciendo y por qué creíste que era la mejor forma de solucionar lo que sea que quieras solucionar? ¡Me avergüenzas!

—Rob…

— ¡No, TG! ¡Así no nos sirve! —volvió a gritar Robert— Así no podemos contar con él para vengar a papá y mamá, no necesitamos a un borracho y drogadicto en nuestras filas. ¡No puedo trabajar con alguien en quien no puedo confiar!

—Lo siento —susurró Aidan—. Lo siento—. Robert lo miró en silencio al fin, respiró profundo y dio la espalda. Fue Terry el que volvió a hablar.

—Debes comparecer ante un juez. Saldrás de aquí, eso seguro, pero tendrás que pagar el servicio social, y hacer varios compromisos.

—Sí, sí…

—No será una cosa sencilla… Te harán fotografías, y saldrás en las revistas. Tu reputación se verá un poco arruinada.

—No me importa.

—Y tendrás que recuperarte… rehabilitarte, porque según la policía, muestras las señales de alguien que es… adicto —Aidan no dijo nada, sólo se mordió los labios. Terry vio que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te llevó a esto? —Aidan no contestó, sólo se escuchó su sollozo, y Terry no tuvo corazón para seguir hurgando en sus miserias—. No estás solo, hermano —le dijo luego—. Siempre nos has tenido a nosotros.

—Él lo olvidó —volvió a hablar Robert, y su voz ya no sonaba tan rencorosa, sino dolida—. Se olvidó de nosotros, por eso empezó a portarse así.

—No es cierto —lloró Aidan.

—Entonces, ¿qué te llevó a hacer toda esta cantidad de locuras? —Aidan tragó saliva, y Robert soltó un gruñido ante su silencio.

Tal como dijo Terry, Aidan tuvo que comparecer ante un juez y pagar por los cargos. La fianza fue bastante alta, y tuvo que hacer trabajo de voluntario en varios sitios. La noticia le dio la vuelta a todos los canales de televisión en diferentes idiomas. La fotografía de su detención, los videos de él sobornando o agrediendo a un oficial, los artículos de cómo un joven sano y con una carrera prometedora había caído en la inmundicia de la droga aparecía con constancia en las redes.

Su fotografía era incluso puesta al lado de los famosos que morían jóvenes, preguntándose si acaso él sería un nuevo caso. Pero también tuvo gente que abogaba y peleaba en su favor. Sus admiradores, que no eran sólo mujeres, le escribían cartas constantemente diciéndole que lo amaban, que sabían que se recuperaría, y que confiaban plenamente en él. Empezó un nuevo movimiento entre las fanáticas mujeres que se hacían llamar las Aidans Queens que lo defendían a capa y espada, insultando incluso a sus detractores. "No pueden ver que alguien tiene problemas y cae, porque enseguida se regodean en su miseria", había dicho una fanática en una entrevista. "En vez de tenderle la mano a los que están en el suelo, la gente lo que hace es pisotearlo, o pasar a su lado, señalarlo y reírse. Eso no es humanidad".

En una revista había aparecido por primera vez el término Rey-mendigo Aidan por su aparente afición de dormir en las calles siendo el rey del Pop-rock, y así se había quedado, pero la banda no decayó.

Con tanta atención mediática, por el contrario, la venta de los discos se triplicó, haciéndoles ganar premios de popularidad.

Tiempo después, ya el apodo de Rey-mendigo estaba demasiado bien acuñado, y al ver que se había recuperado, las Aidans Queens se regodearon al demostrar que habían tenido razón. Y cuando en una entrega de premios Aidan les agradeció por haber estado con él en sus momentos más oscuros, prometiéndoles que nada en el mundo haría que volviera a caer tan bajo, ellas definitivamente le declararon para siempre su amor.

Luego de las malas críticas, empezó a ser visto como alguien muy humano, compasivo y atento. Donaba miles de dólares a fundaciones y entidades humanistas. Se donaba a sí mismo y su tiempo, participando en eventos de lucha contra las drogas. Cuando sus fans lo rodeaban, se aseguraba de que cada una tuviera su autógrafo y su fotografía. Si lo besaban, se dejaba besar, si lo abrazaban, se dejaba abrazar. Se había convertido en uno de los famosos más accesibles del medio. A la vista de todo el mundo, Aidan se había recuperado. Pero el monstruo que perseguía a Aidan no eran el alcohol, ni las drogas, esas eran la consecuencia. El monstruo de Aidan eran la soledad y la culpa, y éste aún seguía allí. Le era difícil dormir. Sus letras se habían vuelto un poco oscuras, reconocía; él mismo había cambiado. Y si acaso encontraba una mujer que le gustara un poco, su mente traicionera y aficionada al dolor no hacía sino compararla con cierta chica de ojos Grises y rostro lleno de espinillas, como si no hubiese punto de comparación.

La desesperación llegaba por momentos y lo embargaba, y cada vez era más difícil luchar contra el deseo de escapar.

Sentado en un fino mueble del bar de un también fino hotel, miraba en su mano un vaso con whiskey diluido en agua y mucho hielo, pero no lo había probado.

Necesitaba este trago, pero le daba miedo pensar que podía perder el control luego de sólo probarlo. Y aquí estaba, mirando y mirando la bebida mientras el hielo se derretía.

—Beber o no beber —dijo la voz de alguien sentándose en el sillón que estaba a su lado—, esa parece ser la cuestión—. Aidan bajó el vaso para mirar al recién llegado.

Era un hombre joven, tal vez de su misma edad, vestido de tal manera que le hizo pensar en alguien con dinero y cierto poder.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, y a pesar de la escasa luz del bar, pudo ver que sus ojos. Miró en derredor, pero nadie les prestaba atención, y este no parecía ser un fan que quería un autógrafo. Se preguntó si acaso lo conocía de algún lugar, pero a lo largo de su vida, había tratado con demasiada gente.

— ¿Te conozco? —preguntó, tratando de sonar cortés.

—Ya veo que no me recuerdas —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa velada—, pero lo comprendo. No acostumbro hablar de mis buenas acciones, pero te ayudé en una ocasión en que no podías ponerte en pie de lo ebrio que estabas— Aidan lo miró un poco sorprendido—. Fue hace rato, en tus días locos, en ese tiempo en que te convertiste en el Rey-mendigo Aidan.

Te ofrecí ir a desayunar, porque era lo que necesitabas, y tú fingiste aceptar, pero desapareciste en cuanto tocaste la calle.

—Vaya idiota —sonrió Aidan un poco avergonzado, aunque las historias como esta eran abundantes. El desconocido sonrió y le extendió su mano.

—Nicholas Richman —se presentó, y Aidan extendió la suya y se la estrechó.

—Aidan Swafford. Te debo una disculpa, parece.

—No creo que te convenga empezar a pedir disculpas por cada acción que cometiste estando ebrio, pues no terminarías… y dudo que te llegues a enterar de todas —eso hizo reír a Aidan.

—Eso me han dicho. Entonces, permíteme agradecerte por haber tenido una buena intención con un ebrio desconocido —Nicholas sonrió, y con su dedo señaló el vaso que Aidan sostenía.

—La beberás, o no —sin contestar, Aidan lo dejó sobre la mesa que había frente a él. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo. Miró a Nicholas, que lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Este hombre lo había visto ebrio y bajo el efecto de alucinógenos, es decir, que no podía fingir que estaba aquí de manera casual, sosteniendo un vaso con licor porque era un adulto normal. En cierta forma, tenía delante de él a alguien que conocía una parte de sus demonios.

—No me atrevo —contestó al fin, bajando la mirada. Hubo un largo rato de silencio en el que Aidan miró y miró el vaso de whiskey en la mesa como si en su interior se hallara la razón de las miserias del ser humano, y escuchó a Nicholas suspirar.

—Llegará un momento en que ganarás un poco de confianza en ti mismo, y serás capaz de brindar con tus amigos sin el temor de perder el control—. Aidan lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Tienes experiencia en esto —señaló, y Nicholas sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Fui un adolescente problemático —admitió—. Mi adicción no era el alcohol, pero era igual de mala.

—Te recuperaste —Nicholas guardó silencio por un momento, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco amarga.

—Mi cuerpo ya no me lo pide, si eso me preguntas, pero quedan cicatrices en el alma que… jamás se borran. Le hice daño a la gente que más me amaba, y también a desconocidos. De eso no te recuperas tan fácilmente—. Aidan asintió comprendiéndolo perfectamente.

—Por eso me ofreciste desayuno ese día —preguntó con una sonrisa, y Nicholas se echó a reír.

—Creo que le debo al mundo una buena acción. Tú podrías ser quien me ayude a pagar esa deuda, pero ya te veo bastante recuperado.

—Observar un vaso de whiskey durante media hora no es estar del todo recuperado.

—Oh, se necesita de mucha fuerza de voluntad para sostener tu debilidad en tus manos y no caer en ella, créeme.

—Es sólo porque le tengo más terror a las consecuencias que a la desesperación que siento en el momento.

—Sigue así, vas por buen camino —Aidan se echó a reír. Empezaron a hablar. De alguna manera, Nicholas le inspiraba confianza; tenía un sentido del humor un poco ácido, pero era agradable, y a pesar de haberlo conocido en su peor momento, no lo censuraba. Estaba viviendo en Nueva York por negocios, aunque era de Detroit e iba a ver a su familia con frecuencia, y luego de hablar de sí mismo, le hizo soltar un par de cosas acerca de él mismo.

Aidan le contó que su familia era complicada, que tenía dos hermanos adoptivos, y que actualmente se dedicaba de lleno a la banda de la que era parte. Se despidieron intercambiando teléfonos, prometiéndose volver a encontrarse, y luego de un tiempo, Aidan pudo considerarlo su amigo.

Siguiendo su consejo, guardó sus tesoros en diferentes bancos del mundo, empezó a invertir en negocios que luego se volvieron muy lucrativos, consiguiendo así una fuente de ingresos diferente a la de la banda, y ayudándolo a estar ocupado en otra cosa aparte de la música.

Nicholas estaba soltero, al igual que él, y aunque tenía amigas, amigas que no reparaba en presentarle, no parecía demasiado interesado en ninguna en particular. Se parecían mucho, pensó, y por eso se llevaban bien. Ninguno juzgaba al otro y, por el contrario, empezaron a compartir cosas de sus vidas que eran graves e importantes. Al fin, Aidan Swafford, había encontrado un amigo.

—Esto se pone cada vez peor —dijo Nicholas leyendo el documento que Aidan le pasaba—. Si tus hermanos siguen hurgando, estarán en grave peligro.

—Nada los detendrá —se lamentó Aidan leyendo otro papel— Y no puedo simplemente pedirles que dejen de investigar, su vida gira en función de atrapar al asesino.

—No los puedes culpar.

—Dios, estoy tan preocupado… —dijo Aidan dejando salir el aire y ordenando los papeles sobre la mesa alrededor de la cual estaban—. Quizá deba advertirles, quizá deba…

— ¿Decirles que tú sabías quién mató a sus padres, pero te lo tenías callado hasta hoy? —Aidan miró a otro lado tragando saliva. No, no podía decirles eso.

Hacía tiempo que había podido contarle a Nicholas su verdad. Se había arriesgado con muy buenos resultados, pues él le había ayudado a conseguir un nuevo objetivo en la vida, que era no sólo atrapar al asesino, sino proteger a sus hermanos en el proceso.

Como buen estratega, Nicholas le daba ideas y soluciones, y Aidan sentía que había avanzado desde entonces. Pero proteger a sus hermanos se estaba volviendo difícil, sobre todo porque ellos se arriesgaban de manera temeraria cada vez que podían.

—Asustarlos —dijo de pronto—. Tal vez deba asustarlos. Tengo una idea

. —Te escucho. —Citaré a Robert y me haré pasar por alguien más. Le hablaré como alguien que sabe todo y le diré que es un terreno peligroso en el que se están metiendo. Si no se detienen, al menos serán más precavidos.

—No creo que dé mucho resultado, pero si te sirve de algo, cuentas con mi ayuda—. Aidan sonrió agradecido.

Ya Nicholas había demostrado ser amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Aidan se entrevistó con Robert, y tratando por todos los medios que no descubriera quién era, se puso una de sus sudaderas favoritas, negra, con capucha, y cambió su voz para decirle que debían detenerse en la investigación. Robert no le vio el rostro en ningún momento, pero era posible que identificara su voz. Cuando salió, Nicholas lo esperaba afuera en su motocicleta, y aunque Robert lo siguió hasta la salida, no pudo verle el rostro. Al menos. Unos kilómetros más adelante, su teléfono empezó a timbrar. Era Robert.

—Detente —le pidió a Nicholas con prisa—, es Robert quien llama.

—Diablos, no le contestes todavía.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nicholas aparcó a una orilla de la calle y sacó su propio teléfono, segundos después, de él salía música de un concierto en vivo a alto volumen, acercándolo al teléfono de Aidan y entonces le dio la señal para que contestara. Comprendiendo lo que pretendía, Aidan habló casi gritando, como si estuviese en esa fiesta.

— ¿Qué haces, loco?

— ¿Debajo de qué puta te encuentras? —dijo la risueña voz de Robert, y Aidan hizo una pausa para mirar a Nicholas.

—No sé su nombre.

—Típico.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Sólo… cuídate. —Pasa algo —volvió a decir Aidan, fingiendo un tono preocupado.

—Pero no te contaré.

—No seas así

—Robert rio, pero no dijo nada más—. Te quiero, hermano —volvió a hablar Aidan con voz de ebrio. —Yo también te quiero. Cuando vayas a hacer una locura, recuerda la cara enojada de mamá.

—Aguafiestas—. Robert se echó a reír y cortó la llamada. Aidan respiró profundo, y Nicholas apagó la música de su teléfono.

—Espero que sirva de algo —dijo, y Aidan asintió volviendo a subir al asiento de atrás de la motocicleta.

—Eso lo tendrá calmado un tiempo. Investigará, pero nunca sabrá que fui yo.

—Estás elevado —dijo Drew acercándose a él. Aidan, sentado en un enorme sofá negro de cuero, había estado mirando a la nada un largo rato, y al ver a Drew volvió a la realidad. Estaba en una importante reunión con todos los integrantes de la banda, y al decir todos, se refería no sólo a los cuatro músicos, sino a los representantes y abogados de cada uno. Hoy expiraban los diez años de contrato que habían firmado, hoy se decidía si renovaban o no, si seguían juntos, o se iba cada cual por su lado.

—Sí, pensaba —contestó Aidan con voz plana.

—En qué. ¿En tu futuro? O en tu pasado—. Aidan lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, sobre todo, por el tono burlesco que había usado.

— ¿Debería estar pensando en mi pasado? —Tal vez te persigue. Entre nosotros, eres el que peor pasado tiene…

—Eso es una tontería —objetó Aidan sentándose mejor en el sofá, pues antes había estado un poco despatarrado. Drew se recostó en el reposabrazos del sillón que había al lado y señaló con su baqueta a los hombres de traje y corbata que conversaban al otro extremo de la sala. Todavía faltaba Roy por llegar; a lo mejor se había quedado dormido por ahí.

—Están preparados, ya sea que sigamos juntos o no.

— ¿Tú quieres que sigamos juntos?

—He ganado bastante dinero hasta ahora —contestó Drew encogiéndose de hombros—. No me molestaría seguir tocando la batería.

—Ya vamos llegando a la treintena. ¿Te ves diez años más haciendo lo mismo?

—U2 lleva toda una vida tocando. ¿Por qué nosotros no?

—Porque no nos juntamos porque quisimos, sino porque fuimos… una especie de ganadores en un concurso a puerta cerrada. No éramos amigos cuando empezamos…

—Pero somos amigos ahora, ¿no?

— ¿Lo somos? —Drew se echó a reír.

— ¡Claro que sí! A pesar de todos tus errores y tonterías—. Aidan elevó sus cejas como preguntando: ¿ah sí?, y Drew estuvo muy dispuesto a seguir hablando—. Tienes que admitir que entre nosotros fuiste tú el que más escándalos provocó. Estuviste a punto de destruir la banda, nos diste canciones no tan buenas un buen tiempo. Decaímos, y, aun así, cuando te recuperaste, te recibimos de vuelta.

—Parece que debo estar eternamente agradecido por eso.

—Yo ya sabía que eras un puerco —rio Drew ignorando las palabras de Aidan—. Incluso llegaste a besar a esa chica de las espinillas. La foto salió en todos lados, no entiendo cómo…

—Drew se detuvo al fin, pues Aidan se había puesto de pie de repente acercándose con una mirada molesta.

—No te atrevas a reírte de eso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó un poco preocupado

— Tú mismo dijiste que la habías usado como musa, que era…

—Ese no es tu problema. No te atrevas a hablar de ella como si fuera basura.

—Tú la trataste como basura esa vez. Lawrence tenía razón, habría destruido nuestra imagen. Es una suerte que esa chica hubiese obedecido desapareciendo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Aidan sintiendo de repente que le faltaba el aire—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lawrence con esto?

—Pues que le advirtió a la chica de las espinillas que debía alejarse de ti, y al parecer, fue por eso que se fue; hizo caso— Aidan se quedó sin aire por un momento, y tuvo que alejarse de Drew, pues de repente sintió muchas ganas de pegarle a alguien.

— ¿Lawrence… hizo eso? ¿Cuándo?

—El día de las fotografías en el yate —admitió Drew con tranquilidad, sin saber que su vida estaba en peligro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Nos lo contó. Se ufanaba de haber salvado al grupo del desastre. Y tal vez tenía razón, pero luego tú casi acabas con él otra vez, y de otra manera.

— ¡He llegado! —dijo la voz de Roy entrando a la sala, saludando a Kenneth con un golpe de manos.

—Ya podemos empezar —dijo Lawrence separándose del grupo de abogados y encaminándose a una mesa enorme donde hablarían de cosas legales. Aidan los miró a todos, de uno en uno, preguntándose si acaso habían sido ellos los que le arrebataran la posibilidad de ser feliz con Lindsay hacía casi siete años. ¿Se había ido ella por las cosas que le dijo Lawrence? Era una niña entonces. Pudo haberse sentido muy mal, su autoestima no era buena, y él no habría podido culparla por eso. ¿Habría sido por eso? Se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de buscar una razón en todos estos años. Desde que se había ido, cada vez que veía a una chica con sus señales, se giraba a verla otra vez. Había descubierto que le atraían sobremanera las pelirrojas, sólo porque el cabello de Lindsay era rojizo. A pesar de todos los años pasados, él no había vuelto a sentir dentro de su alma la luz, la calidez y la calma que había experimentado cuando hablaba con ella. Y estaba descubriendo la razón por la que había perdido ese oasis de paz. ¿Quería seguir con esta gente diez años más? No, no quería. No tenía caso seguir; no necesitaba la banda para ganar dinero, ni para huir de Gerard, ni para encontrar a sus hermanos. Era un adulto que se valía por sí mismo, Gerard no lo podía tocar, y sus hermanos estaban con él a pesar de la distancia.

Sus razones para ser un músico, para cantar, para componer letras, habían desaparecido; era tiempo de romper, de dejar la música atrás.

— ¿Y por qué quiere dejarlo? —preguntó la voz de la secretaria de su hermano en su teléfono. Por casualidad, ella había oído la conversación donde le contaba a Robert que dejaría la música. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a una de sus seguidoras qué opinaba de su decisión.

La noticia aún no había salido en los medios, sus redes aún no habían enloquecido con el ruido y el reclamo de la gente que seguramente no comprendería, pero sentía que esta chica,

Alice, la secretaria de Robert, hablaría desde su corazón.

—Si te dijera que la razón por la que empecé a cantar ya está cumplida, ¿qué dirías? —le preguntó, pero ella hizo otra pregunta a cambio.

— ¿Empezó a cantar por una razón en especial?

—Sí. —Bueno… entonces hay que encontrar una nueva razón. ¿Acaso, la música, y el amor por ella, no es una razón en sí misma?

—Lo es —contestó él—, pero no te llena del todo.

—Entonces, ¿ya usted está lleno?

—No te entiendo.

—Usted ya cumplió la meta que se propuso al principio, cuando su voz llegó a tanta gente, cuando encontró aquello que buscaba… Gracias a eso, ¿ya se siente completo?

—Aidan guardó silencio por un momento. Para nada, pensó. Estaba feliz de volver a encontrar a sus hermanos, del contacto que ahora tenía con ellos. Escapar de Gerard también había sido excelente, pero el tiempo se pasaba y Aidan Swafford, a pesar de todo, seguía vacío, solo.

—No —contestó al fin.

—Entonces, no debe dejar de cantar—. Aidan sonrió.

—Eres linda—. Sonrió Aidan pues, aunque no conocía a esta mujer, ya le despertaba ternura.

— ¡Ni siquiera… me conoce!

—No tengo que verte la cara para saber que eres linda. Gracias por tus palabras.

— ¿Entonces… seguirá cantando? —Aidan suspiró mirando su guitarra desnuda sobre el sofá, que parecía devolverle la mirada furiosa por presentir que la abandonarían. Pero, ¿quién era Aidan sin la música? Desde niño lo atraía, desde siempre se sintió muy unido a ella.

Las canciones venían por sí mismas, los ritmos, las melodías. Podía dejar de ser un cantante, pero nunca podría dejar la música. Y a lo mejor, tal vez, tal vez, todavía podía encontrar a Lindsay. Tal vez.

—Bueno —le dijo a Alice con una sonrisa—, tengo todavía muchas canciones escritas que nadie ha escuchado.

— ¡Eso tiene que solucionarse! —sonrió Alice bastante emocionada. Increíblemente, había sido una fan la que le ayudara a salir de este bache. La noticia de la ruptura de la banda rompió corazones.

Los entrevistaron, juntos y por separado, y la razón que dieron es que era el mejor momento para dejar las cosas así; no querían esperar al declive de la banda para romper, y era mejor dejar un buen recuerdo en la mente de sus oyentes. Hubo llanto, reclamos, gente furiosa y hasta agresiva, pero conforme fueron pasando las semanas, todo se fue calmando. Y luego de unos meses se filtró la noticia de que Aidan Swafford pensaba iniciar carrera como solista. Drew le escribió furioso, diciéndole que se sentía estafado, robado. Lawrence le ofreció ser su mánager. Ni en mil años, le dijo. Pasaron las semanas hasta convertirse en meses, y ni Terry ni Robert se detenían en sus investigaciones, y luego de que Alice descubriera un documento en la casa paterna, todo empezó a acelerarse.

Debía tomar otras medidas de contingencia.

Se contactó con el senador Bruce Hopper para que se condujera bien con los GrandChester cuando lo fueran a ver; el hombre podía asustarse y hacerles daño para protegerse, pero entonces tendría que vérselas con él y así se lo había dicho. Aidan le conocía muchos secretos al senador, secretos que hacían que maldijera la hora en la que se involucró con los Swafford, y Aidan no temería en usar cualquier recurso para conseguir su meta.

Él había aprendido esa maña, lo había visto muchas veces en Gerard y la misma Jasmine; sabía que toda persona en este mundo tenía un lado oscuro, un lado que no le convenía mostrar y que casi siempre estaban dispuestos a vender sus mismas almas con tal de mantenerlo oculto, así que tenía mucho material acerca de muchas personas, y con Bruce Hopper, logró llegar primero que cualquiera, así que tenía las tristes pelotas del senador en su mano.

Él atraparía al asesino, pero saber quién era no facilitaba encerrarlo; Necesitaba pruebas contundentes, pruebas que ningún juez pudiera desestimar, y llevaba todos estos años reuniendo evidencias, poniendo a gente de su parte, o comprándolas al precio que le pidieran.

Tal vez si encerraba al asesino, sus hermanos le perdonaran el haber sido la razón de que sus padres murieran.

Eso esperaba. Era esto lo que lo había mantenido vivo, cuerdo.

Con la ayuda de Nicholas, había encontrado este nuevo propósito en la vida, esta motivación.

No podía irse de este mundo sin antes haber encerrado al asesino, sin antes haberse reivindicado.

Tenía que cumplir la promesa que año tras año hacía ante la tumba de Richardy Ellynor.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Joe Leighton, su nuevo mánager, mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto en el que habían estado viajando los últimos minutos hacia el edificio del hotel. Dobson, su chofer y guardaespaldas, les abrió la puerta, y Aidan bajó del auto. Entraron al hotel donde Aidan conocería a la última modelo que una agencia le presentaría para que junto a él protagonizara el video musical de su primer sencillo como solista, y Aidan estaba siendo muy quisquilloso en esto; su condición era que la chica le gustara, sólo eso. No había dicho a qué nivel debía gustarle, si sólo en el sentido físico, profesional o algo más, pero lo cierto era que todas las modelos con las que se había entrevistado, habían sido desechadas casi después del saludo. Si no elegía a la de ahora, tendría que buscarla y contratarla por su propia cuenta, y retrasaría todo el trabajo más de un mes, lo cual se traduciría en pérdidas económicas.

Aidan metió su teléfono en su abrigo y dejó salir el aire.

La pérdida no le preocupaba mucho, pero sería incómodo tener al equipo mirándolo como una diva caprichosa que no se conformaba con nada, y cruzando los dedos, salió del ascensor, encaminándose al salón donde lo esperaban.

Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en un diván, con sus largas piernas cruzadas y mirando su teléfono distraída. Aidan no le quitó la mirada de encima, toda su atención estaba fija en ella, y mientras avanzaba, pudo observarla sin que ella pudiera ver que ya él estaba ahí.

—Bienvenido, Aidan —dijo una mujer de edad madura, que debía ser la representante, y la joven levantó su rostro para mirarlo. Unos increíblemente hermosos ojos azules, enormes y luminosos, se enfocaron en él, y Aidan movió la cabeza en un saludo.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Aidan, y la mujer se puso en pie a la vez que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, haciendo que esos ojos iluminaran todavía más la habitación.

—Aidan Swafford —dijo la modelo—, eres tú—. Aidan extendió su mano a ella.

—Un placer conocerte…

—Roxanne —dijo ella, estrechando su mano enérgicamente. Aidan pestañeó y miró a Joe, que le alzó repetidamente las cejas, rogándole al cielo que ésta sí le gustara.

— ¿Pueden dejarnos unos minutos a solas? —pidió Aidan luego de las presentaciones, y Joe lo miró como diciendo: "No, por favor, no". Aidan le sonrió como si le pidiera perdón, y se dirigió a la representante de Roxanne—. Estoy seguro de que junto a Joe llegarán a los mejores acuerdos, pueden hablar de eso mientras yo… conozco un poco mejor a Roxanne. ¿Te molesta quedarte a solas conmigo un momento? —le preguntó, pero los increíbles ojos de esta chica no se habían despegado de él ni un momento, y brillaron como si de repente le hubiesen dicho que la nombraban Miss Universo sin haber concursado.

—Para nada. Lou, déjanos a solas a Aidan y a mí —dijo con tono un poco autoritario, y Lou, su representante, salió junto a Joe del salón dejándolos al fin a solas. Roxanne siguió de pie delante de él, tomándose una mano con la otra como si fuera una niña tímida, casi ansiosa por ser notada por él. Pero no tenía que hacer esfuerzo para ser notada; ya su vestido hacía casi todo el trabajo, pues era ajustado, corto y sin mangas. Aidan extendió una mano invitándola a volver a sentarse, y Roxanne así lo hizo, con su espalda muy recta, pero consiguiendo el mejor ángulo para que él se fijara en su escote.

Tenía un buen escote, un rostro precioso, una sonrisa luminosa, y sus impactantes ojos definitivamente podían encandilar a cualquiera.

—Eres guapa —dijo Aidan mirándola muy serio, y Roxanne se mordió el labio inferior alzando una ceja y ladeando su cabeza muy provocativamente.

—Lo mismo digo de ti. En persona eres mucho más…

— ¿Has escuchado mis canciones? —preguntó Aidan sacando de nuevo su teléfono y centrándose en él, lo que descolocó un poco a Roxanne. Nunca un hombre miraba su teléfono si su escote estaba delante. Nunca.

—Claro que sí —contestó, tratando de sonar tranquila—. Desde tu primer álbum con 2R22. Nunca me perdí tus conciertos ni presentaciones. Soy miembro honorífico de las Aidan's Queens…

Te apoyé en mis redes cuando… tuviste unos cuantos escándalos, te fui incondicional… Y siempre he querido la oportunidad de conocerte así—. Aidan volvió a mirarla y elevó una ceja.

— ¿Me apoyaste en tus redes? ¡Qué linda! —Roxanne sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

—Por ti, habría hecho cualquier cosa—. Casi sin darse cuenta, Roxanne se había ido acercando más y más a él—. Estoy segura de que haremos un gran equipo. Elígeme a mí para tu video.

—Bueno…

— ¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó ella de repente, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa—. Tu cabello, aunque sea. Por favor…

—No creo que…

—No voy a hacerte nada malo —rio Roxanne, encantadora— Sólo quiero comprobar que eres real. —Soy real, de carne y hueso. Voy al baño, y todo —dijo Aidan riendo, recordando que lo mismo le había dicho a Lindsay cuando la conoció en aquel balcón. Pero la gracia no hizo efecto en esta chica, que lo miró casi horrorizada.

—Te burlas de mí.

—Claro que no. Rosa…

—Roxanne —corrigió ella en tono algo duro.

—Roxanne, disculpa. Nos hemos distraído un poco. Te preguntaba si has oído mis canciones porque siempre intento que la modelo y yo tengamos cierta…

—Estoy segura de que haremos un buen equipo y lo pasaremos muy bien —lo interrumpió Roxanne acercándose mucho más a él. Aidan tuvo que recostarse al otro lado del diván esquivándola, sin dejar de mirarla un poco pasmado. Qué mujer tan agresiva. Sentía que, si no venía alguien a rescatarlo, sería violado aquí. Roxanne lo estaba mirando como a un pedazo de carne muy jugoso.

— ¿Qué pasó allá dentro? —preguntó Joe a la salida—. Joder, esa chica salió llorando. Aidan no dijo nada. Roxanne había sido descartada. Descartada para siempre.

—Asegúrate de que esa agencia no vuelva a trabajar para nosotros.

—Roxanne es su mejor modelo y la más cara… Si la ofendiste, serán ellos los que no querrán trabajar contigo.

—Entonces estaré tranquilo.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Diablos, todo se retrasó.

—Yo buscaré mi modelo.

—Aidan, has tenido una docena de opciones hasta ahora y ninguna te gustó. ¿Me vas a decir que de repente vas a encontrar a alguien que sea de tu agrado en tres días?

— ¿Sólo tenemos tres días para encontrar la modelo?

— ¿Ya comprendes mi urgencia?

—Aidan suspiró deteniéndose antes de entrar al auto.

—Dame esos tres días, si no encuentro a mi modelo en ese tiempo, la elegirás tú.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Sí, Joe, lo prometo. Roxanne estaba llorando. Ya había agotado media caja de pañuelos, pero no dejaba de llorar. Aidan la había descartado, y no sabía por qué. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en esta entrevista, había estado más que segura de que la elegiría. Por lo general, los hombres no podían dejar de mirarla, y luego de sólo verla, la deseaban. ¿Qué había pasado esta vez? Era humillante, nunca se había sentido tan mal. ¿De qué estaba hecho este hombre? No era gay, pero ¿por qué no la había mirado con deseo ni una sola vez? ¡Maldita sea, por qué! ¿Cómo diablos era posible que hubiese besado a la asquerosa de su hermanastra cuando su rostro era un desastre, pero a ella, en su mejor momento, siendo más hermosa que nunca, ni siquiera hubiese querido tocarla? Casi había actuado como si le diera asco. ¡Los papeles se habían invertido! Cada día odiaba más a Linda Cameron, pero ni aun ahora era capaz de odiar a Aidan Swafford.

Él seguía siendo perfecto aun cuando la había… La había desechado, Dios, la había rechazado… Aidan tenía una pila de revistas de moda y chismes a su lado en un sofá, además de varios álbumes que muchas agencias habían enviado acerca de sus mejores modelos. Para esta especial ocasión,

Nicholas había venido a su ático para ayudarlo a escoger una modelo. Joe también ayudaba, pero ahora había salido para traer comida y cervezas. Tenían en la pared un tablero de corcho colgado, y recortaban las imágenes de las modelos que a Aidan le parecían aceptables y las colgaban allí. Nicholas miró el tablero poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Hasta ahora notaba algo curioso: todas las modelos eran pelirrojas, o tenían los ojos verdes. Aidan ya estaba algo cansado.

Había visto videos, un sinfín de videoclips, películas, buscando a la chica adecuada, pero no la hallaba.

Estaba siendo tan difícil como volver a contactar a Lindsay, pensó con cierta amargura. ¿Seguiría ella teniendo esa picardía mezclada con dulzura?, se preguntó entonces. ¿Seguiría derrochando inocencia y pureza en su sonrisa? Pasó la página de la revista que veía, y la encontró. A su modelo ideal, la encontró. Ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio rojizo, los ojos Grises hermosos, y una piel preciosa. La fotografía la mostraba acostada sobre lo que parecían ser plumas muy finas, sosteniendo en una mano una botella de perfume decorada con piedras y brillantes, mirando a la cámara con mucha sensualidad.

Toda ella se veía muy sensual, pero sus ojos lo tenían hechizado.

—Ella es guapa —dijo la voz de Nicholas a su espalda, y Aidan se sorprendió un poco. Por este largo rato que había estado mirando la revista, había olvidado que tenía compañía—. ¿Quién es?

—No sé. No dice su nombre.

— ¿Te gusta ella? —Aidan miró de nuevo la imagen por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Se parecía muchísimo a Lindsay, la forma de su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos… Pero no imaginaba a esa tímida joven volviéndose una modelo de Victoria's Secret y siendo capaz de transmitir tanto en una simple fotografía.

—Sí, me gusta —contestó al fin.

—Los ángeles de Victoria's Secret no son tan fáciles de seducir.

— ¿Qué tanto gana un ángel de Victoria's Secret?

—No tengo ni idea—. Aidan tomó el teléfono y llamó a una mujer. Las mujeres sí debían estar enteradas de esas cosas. No tenía hermanas, pero sí cuñadas, y tal vez ellas le podían ayudar.

— ¡Aidan! —exclamó Alice al ver que era él quien llamaba.

—Hola, guapa. Quiero poner la videollamada. ¿Está bien?

—Oh, bueno… —tartamudeó Alice mirándose a sí misma— está bien… —segundos después, Aidan apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Qué bonita estás; el embarazo te sienta muy bien —Alice sonrió encantada.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

—Adelante.

— ¿Sabes quién es ella? —la cámara enfocó una revista, y cuando la imagen se aclaró, Alice frunció levemente su ceño.

—Creo que sí la conozco. Es amiga de Candy. Déjame recordar el nombre…

— ¿Es amiga de Candy? Wow, la llamaré a ella entonces.

—Cameron —dijo Alice de pronto—. Ya recordé su nombre. Es Linda Cameron. Pero ya no es un ángel de Victoria's Secret. Ahora trabaja para Givenchy.

—Eso complica las cosas —dijo la voz de un hombre al lado de Aidan y éste lo enfocó. Un joven guapo y de ojos claros apareció ahora en la pantalla—. Si tiene un contrato, no le será fácil aceptar lo que tú le ofreces. —Le ofreceré el cielo —aseguró Aidan—. Oh, Alice, te presento a Nicholas, un amigo.

—Los amigos me llaman Nick —sonrió Nicholas.

—Hola, Nick —saludó Alice.

—No le coquetees demasiado —le advirtió Aidan en voz baja a Nicholas—. Mi hermano es su marido, y es un ogro muy celoso—. Eso hizo reír a Alice.

— ¿Puedo saber para qué la buscas?

—Necesito una modelo para mi video musical.

—Oh…

—Ella me gusta.

—No me imaginé que los cantantes se pusieran a ver revistas para encontrar modelos de su agrado. —Y no lo hacemos, esto es un caso extremo.

—Desesperado —se burló Nicholas.

—Si es amiga de Candy, ¿crees que me dé su número de teléfono?

—Alice elevó sus cejas.

—Conociendo a Candy, te hará mil preguntas, te sacará mil promesas, y si pasas las doce pruebas de Hércules, tal vez te diga que lo va a pensar.

—Ella me quiere, me dará el número.

—Si tú lo dices.

—La llamaré—. Aidan se despidió de Alice enviándole besos al bebé en su vientre, y cortó la llamada para luego hablar con Candy. Era una suerte que su otra cuñada fuera amiga de esta modelo. El mundo era un pañuelo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Candy casi sin aire cuando Aidan le expuso que quería el teléfono de Linda Cameron—. No es posible. ¿Por qué… por qué te interesa ella?

—Porque es modelo, y yo necesito una.

—Pero entre los millones de modelos que hay en este mundo, ¿por qué ella?

—Buena pregunta —dijo Nicholas, que observaba a Candy en la pantalla del teléfono de Aidan y preguntándose de dónde sacaban los hermanos de éste mujeres tan guapas.

—Candy, estoy buscando desesperadamente una modelo. Hasta ahora… he descartado a más de una docena, está siendo un asunto difícil para mí. Tengo exigencias muy altas con respecto a este tema… y esta chica me ha… llamado la atención—. Candy soltó la risa, lo que sorprendió un poco a Aidan—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Dame su número, o el de su representante. Si me rechaza, la dejaré en paz, lo habré intentado. —Cielos, cielos, me pones en una encrucijada.

— ¿Ella me odia?

—Aidan, el mundo no se divide entre las mujeres que se quieren acostar contigo y las que te odian—. Nicholas soltó una risita burlona, se burlaba de Aidan.

—No he dicho eso —se defendió Aidan haciendo pucheros— Por favor… pídeme lo que quieras a cambio, necesito ese teléfono.

— ¿Lo que quiera?

—Vamos, no seas mala—. Candy volvió a reír, definitivamente, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. La vida daba unas vueltas muy interesantes.

—Está bien. Te enviaré el contacto por el WhatsApp.

—Eres la mejor. —Y ser odiado es una opción muy cercana para ti en este caso, tenlo presente.

—Me portaré bien con ella.

—No hablaba de Linda, hablaba de mí.

—Pero tú me quieres —se quejó Aidan.

—Pero quiero más a Linda.

—Se te ha pegado lo horriblemente sincero de Terry —Candy se echó a reír, simplemente. Aidan cortó la llamada y esperó ansioso el mensaje de Candy. Segundos después, tuvo el teléfono de Linda Cameron en sus contactos. Era curioso que hasta en el nombre se pareciera a la Lindsay que conoció cuando estuvo en Chicago siete años atrás.

 _Continuara..._ _Dios, Creo que ya me duelen los dedos..._ _Saludos. JillValentine._


	20. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 20

_Capítulo 20._

 _Se sobrevive mejor desnudo en el invierno_ _Que al terrible dolor que produce tu ausencia_ _Más fácil es salvar una triste flor marchita_ _Que un corazón desecho por tu indiferencia_.

Linda Cameron se levantó del tapete donde acababa de hacer ochenta abdominales y caminó hacia la cocina para llenar de nuevo su termo de agua. Llevaba noventa sentadillas, noventa avanzadas, tres rondas de plancha de un minuto, y ahora hacía un poco de abdominales. Y su sesión de entrenamiento apenas estaba empezando.

—Querida, tu teléfono está timbrando —dijo Gary, el chico con el que llevaba viviendo tres años, trayendo el aparato en su mano. Linda lo recibió agradeciéndole, y Gary la miró de arriba abajo—. Ya llevas mucho rato entrenando, deberías descansar. ¿Por qué no te tumbas conmigo y vemos una peli… o hacemos otras cosas?

—Linda le sonrió sin contestar, sólo miró el número desconocido en su teléfono preguntándose quién sería.

Pocas personas tenían este número en especial, sólo amigos y la familia.

— ¿Hola? —habló al teléfono, y hubo un silencio al otro lado—. ¿Bueno? —volvió a saludar.

—Ah… ¿Linda Cameron? —dijo una voz, y el estómago de Linda dio una voltereta. Le dolió todo dentro, le empezó a palpitar la cabeza, el teléfono casi resbala de sus manos.

— ¿Quién habla?

—Eh… Soy Aidan, Aidan Swafford. Le pedí tu número a una amiga que tenemos en común porque quiero hablar de algo importante contigo—. Linda no lo resistió. No pudo. Cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la superficie de la isleta de su cocina. Gary la miró elevando las cejas.

— ¿Estás bien?

—El teléfono volvió a timbrar—. Contesta, nena —le pidió Gary, un poco extrañado por la actitud de Linda.

—No quiero.

— ¿Por qué no? —Linda observó el teléfono, que no dejaba de timbrar. Aidan Swafford. De todas las personas en el mundo, Aidan Swafford había conseguido su número. Ya no te importa, se dijo. Eres otra persona ahora, ya no te duele, ya ni te acordabas. No interesa, no es nadie, no significa nada para ti. Respiró profundo, tomó el teléfono y volvió a hablar.

—Hola.

—Disculpa —dijo Aidan—, parece que se cortó la llamada.

—Eso parece. Me dijiste que quieres hablar de algo importante —apresuró Linda tratando de sonar muy tranquila, pero entonces escuchó la risa de Aidan.

—Lo es. Quiero hablar de trabajo contigo. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

— ¿A mí? —preguntó Linda casi sin aire.

—Sí… —dijo la muy segura voz de Aidan—. A ti. —Bueno…

—Si no quieres hablar tú directamente, puedes facilitarme el número de tu representante; te aseguro que no querrás negarte, será muy ventajoso para ti.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—No te quepa duda—. Linda cerró sus ojos, y Gary, que todo este tiempo había estado mirándola, se acercó más, como si presintiera que algo andaba mal y quisiera darle un poco de fuerza y apoyo.

—Soy una modelo muy ocupada ahora mismo —dijo Linda con voz algo cortante—. Tengo importantes desfiles y presentaciones, y debido al tipo de contrato que tengo actualmente, en cualquier momento puedo ser solicitada. En otras palabras, no soy dueña de mi tiempo. No podría…

—Será un asunto corto. Dos semanas, a lo sumo… y mucho más dinero del que podrías ganar con Givenchy en una temporada completa.

—Sabes que estoy trabajando con Givenchy —se sorprendió ella.

—Claro que sí; antes de llamarte, googleé tu nombre —dijo Aidan con voz risueña. Linda quiso negarse, decirle que el dinero no la tentaba, que no estaba en este oficio por eso. Quiso cortarlo, mandarlo a la mierda… Pero era tonta, su voz y su risa otra vez la estaban envolviendo, tal como siete años atrás.

—Te pasaré el número de mi representante —dijo al fin—. Tal vez ella te aclare mejor el panorama de mis horarios y compromisos.

—Estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo.

—Tú… Es cierto entonces que seguirás tu carrera como solista—. Aidan sonrió ampliamente. De alguna manera, saber que ella estaba enterada de sus pasos lo hacía sentirse bien. No podía decir por qué, mucha gente le seguía los pasos, pero Linda Cameron también, y eso lo alegraba, lo alegraba de verdad.

—Lo estoy intentando —dijo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte quién te dio mi número telefónico?

—Linda oyó a Aidan suspirar. —Candy GrandChester.

—Oh… —Es la esposa de mi hermano, le pedí tu número y ella me lo dio… no sin antes hacerme jurar que es para bien—. Linda tragó saliva.

—Claro. Candy. Linda cortó de nuevo la llamada, pero esta vez fue para agregar su contacto y enviarle el número de Erin, su representante. Se apoyó en la encimera y miró otra vez su teléfono como si fuera un bicho de extrema rareza.

—Algo no anda bien —dijo Gary, siempre intuitivo, y Linda se alejó hacia el tapete donde antes había estado haciendo abdominales.

—Todo está bien.

— ¿Quién llamó?

—Sólo era para trabajo—. Gary se cruzó de brazos mirándola ceñudo, y al ver su expresión, Linda se acercó de nuevo a él y lo abrazó—. No es nada —le dijo—. Déjame terminar, luego iré a tumbarme contigo para ver esas películas. ¿Vale?

—Me estás ocultando cosas, Linda Cameron —dijo Gary, todavía muy serio, pero su expresión cambió de repente—. Pero eres demasiado bella y no puedo estar enfadado contigo mucho tiempo. Te espero en la habitación.

—Vale —sonrió Linda, pero en cuanto Gary se hubo ido, su sonrisa se borró. Se acostó de espaldas sobre el tapete contando los abdominales, esta vez, forzando sus músculos oblicuos. Aidan Swafford irrumpiendo de nuevo en la tranquilidad de su existencia, pensó. Había creído que nada más podía sorprenderla ya en la vida, y pasaba esto. De alguna manera, por alguna razón extraña e inexplicable para ella, volvía a entrar en su vida. Claro, si ella aceptaba trabajar con él, su rumbo cambiaría… otra vez. Aidan Swafford no era una persona que pasara por tu vida sin pena ni gloria, no; Aidan Swafford era como un huracán, no podías ignorarlo, no podías pretender que su paso te dejara intacta. Dios, no podía creer que todavía consiguiera desestabilizarla.

Siete años después, escuchar su voz dirigida a ella, y su risa, la ponían nerviosa. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin dejar de hacer los ejercicios. Ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, se reprendió. Tenía veinticinco años, había visto el mundo, conocido mucha gente y muchas ciudades. Ya nada la impresionaba tan fácilmente. Ya no era la adolescente que él encandiló y luego humilló. Luego de lo ocurrido con Aidan, Linda, con su corazón roto y molesta con el mundo, se había ido con Helen a Europa, y allí empezaron de inmediato un riguroso tratamiento para la piel de su rostro. Había tomado casi un año hasta que no quedaron señales del acné, y las pocas marcas que pudieron quedarle fueron borradas con múltiples tratamientos y tecnología de avanzada. No había sido necesario el bisturí, pero sí el láser; había dolido un poco, tuvo que estar encerrada, lejos de la luz del sol casi como una presidiaria, pero no le importó, pues ese tiempo lo aprovechaba tomando clases de pasarela, de ballet, danza y hasta actuación; aprendiendo todo acerca del mundo de la moda, los diseñadores, su inspiración. Terminado ese tiempo, había estado lista al fin para posar para las cámaras, y las cámaras parecieron amarla, al tiempo que los fotógrafos.

Ni ella misma se había podido creer que en verdad fuera fotogénica; tenía un buen registro ante las cámaras y no importaba el ángulo, las fotos siempre quedaban bien. Helen fue muy cuidadosa con el tipo de imagen que quería transmitir de ella.

Estaba proyectando a Linda como una modelo de mucha elegancia, de clase exquisita, y no una barata que sólo levantaba el trasero y estiraba los labios, y envió su álbum fotográfico a los más exclusivos centros de moda.

Ella fue su primera mánager, la más estricta, la más dura. La hizo modelar hasta que casi le sangraron los pies, la hizo posar hasta que le salieron agujetas en todo el cuerpo. La cuidó de los truhanes del medio que, viendo su inocencia, quisieron aprovecharse.

En su primer año como modelo, sólo posó para la cámara y sirvió de remplazo a las que faltaban, y fue en su segundo año que al fin fue descubierta y contratada de inmediato por Victoria's Secret. Según la compañía, lo tenía todo: estatura, belleza, carisma.

A Linda la puso nerviosa desfilar en la pasarela en ropa interior, pero entonces Helen le aseguró que esta era su mejor catapulta hacia la fama. Por tres años consecutivos, fue elegida como ángel, llevó el Fantasy Bra en las pasarelas dos veces, más que muchas que llevaban mucho tiempo allí, y cuando consideró que ya su ciclo como ángel estaba cumplido, se dejó contratar por Givenchy, que llevaba cierto tiempo pidiéndole ser su modelo. Givenchy era una casa sumamente exigente.

Una de sus condiciones había sido perder un poco más de peso, pues mientras que a Victoria's Secret les gustaba las mujeres delgadas, pero con aspecto muy natural, Givenchy las exigía un poco más huesudas.

Y aquí estaba, haciendo ejercicio y llevando una dieta rigurosa. Gary era su mejor aliado en esto, la cuidaba en sus momentos de debilidad, la apoyaba comiendo también él brócoli con habichuelas, lechuga y una tira casi transparente de pechuga de pollo.

Se sacrificaba junto a ella, y ella lo adoraba por eso. Y tenía seguidores. Su Instagram, su Twitter, su Facebook… siempre estaban llenos de mensajes de admiradores, de gente que la consideraba no sólo hermosa por fuera, sino por dentro.

Linda se había ganado la reputación de ser una de las modelos más carismáticas del medio, y había ganado fama por alternar con millonarios, gente de la realeza, y, al mismo tiempo, ser capaz de entrar a centros de acogida para hacer trabajo de voluntaria con niños.

Ahora mismo, su reputación estaba en su mejor momento, y se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien digno de ser tenido en cuenta. Y había conseguido que Roxanne se cocinara en su propia envidia.

Su hermanastra todavía la odiaba, y no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas por las redes, pero eso no le afectaba; nunca le contestaba, así que siempre la dejaba peleando sola, y así, más y más admiradores se ponían de su parte y en contra de ella.

Se levantó del tapete donde hacía sus ejercicios y se secó el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla. No sabía qué quería Aidan específicamente; tal vez la buscaba sólo para cambiar un poco su imagen para bien. Linda era la buena entre los dos, y tal vez pretendía que su buena reputación le beneficiara.

Al igual que todo el mundo, Linda se había enterado de sus desmanes pasados, pero a ella no le había sorprendido tanto, pues lo recordaba muy bien ebrio y solo en la oscuridad de un balcón. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había preocupado de veras por él. Cuando por las redes saltaban los videos y las fotos de él ebrio o drogado, peleando con oficiales y siendo detenido, no era capaz de identificarlo como el Aidan alegre y guapo que le sonreía y todavía quedaba una chispa de luz en su mirada. No eran el mismo; el Aidan del escándalo tenía los ojos y el alma muerta. Algo muy malo tenía que haberle sucedido para que cayera tan bajo en tan corto tiempo. No podía meter las manos al fuego en cuanto a su bondad y humildad, pero nunca lo creyó alguien autodestructivo.

Se puso en pie y caminó a la habitación, donde encontró a Gary sentado al borde de la cama, con el control del televisor en la mano, y buscando en Netflix una película. Ella hurgó entre la ropa de Gary y se puso una de sus camisetas por encima de su top de hacer ejercicios.

—Ya no pareces tan preocupada —dijo Gary mirándola fijamente, y Linda sonrió, y entonces escuchó que su teléfono volvía a timbrar. Linda corrió a él. Esta vez era su representante diciéndole que no habría ningún problema si aceptaba trabajar para Aidan Swafford. Se integraba bien con su horario de trabajo, y no afectaba para nada el tipo de contrato que tenía con Givenchy, así que en la casa de modas no se molestarían si ella hacía un video musical con el famoso cantante.

— ¿Es para su video musical? —preguntó Linda un poco sorprendida.

—Sí. Quiere que seas la protagonista junto a él. Es su primer sencillo como solista, Linda, será muy bueno para ti—. Linda se mordió los labios, y Erin siguió—. El pago es bueno, muy bueno, y lo mejor de todo es que él mismo dijo que ha desechado docenas de modelos, pero que tú le has gustado con sólo verte en una fotografía. Sólo pide una entrevista previa y hablar. — ¿Sólo eso?

— ¿Crees que sea un pervertido y te pida que te acuestes con él? Yo no lo pienso así. Me da la impresión de que tienes todas las de ganar aquí; él es quien te quiere, es quien te busca. Aceptará las condiciones que le pongas, y hasta puedes portarte caprichosa, sacarle toda la ventaja que puedas. Ya sé que no obras así, sólo te lo digo para que estés tranquila; con Aidan Swafford, tú pones las condiciones…

—Linda sonrió.

—Dios, esto es increíble.

—Y no me lo vas a creer —siguió Erin, esta vez, con un toque de malicia en su voz—. Investigué, y es cierto que desechó a varias modelos. A muchas. ¿Quieres saber el nombre de una en particular?

—Oh, ya estás en modo chismosa—. Erin se echó a reír.

— ¡A tu hermanastra! —exclamó Erin muerta de risa—. Aidan desechó a Roxanne. Pero te vio a ti y te eligió. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá esa malnacida? —Linda elevó una ceja. Hacía tiempo que Erin sabía su historia con Roxanne, y era quien tenía que lidiar con sus desplantes en las redes sociales.

La odiaba más que ella misma y que tía Helen. Bueno, no. Helen era la enemiga número uno de Roxanne. Pero a Linda ya no le importaba mucho superar a Roxanne en nada; sentía que ya lo había hecho, y aunque dejara el modelaje ahora, las dos sabrían que Linda la había superado en todo. Hacía tiempo que el superarla no era lo que hacía que aceptara o desechara contratos.

Sin embargo, saber que Aidan había dicho no a los hermosos ojos de Roxanne le daban cierto… alivio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo esto para convencerme de aceptar?

—Vamos, Linda. ¡Es Aidan Swafford! ¡El inatrapable, apetecible y divino Rey-mendigo!

—Ahora me estás empujando a sus brazos.

—Él es un enigma completo, no se sabe nada de su vida personal, ni de su familia, nada. Su oscuridad sólo resaltará el brillo que tienes tú—. Ahora Linda se echó a reír.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

— ¿Cinco minutos?

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedo tomar una decisión tan importante en tan poco tiempo!

—No seas tan dramática. Es sólo un video musical, en dos semanas estarás de vuelta con los bolsillos abultados y habiendo ayudado a un pobre ser humano a mejorar su reputación.

—No puedo alejarme mucho de Italia.

—Grabarán el video en Portugal —informó Erin—. No me dijo exactamente la ciudad, pero no está muy lejos. Si te necesitaran aquí, podrías ir y volver el mismo día.

—Vale, vale… Dame diez minutos entonces…

Linda cortó la llamada, y de inmediato le marcó a Candy, que con voz risueña le contestó:

—Sabía que me llamarías. ¿No es increíble? ¡Aidan quiere trabajar contigo!

—Linda dejó salir el aire. Desde que se había enterado de que Aidan era una especie de cuñado de Candy, había temido que este momento se diera. Cuando su amiga se casó y ella fue a su boda tal como le había prometido años atrás,

Aidan no había estado allí, y la misma Candy había tardado semanas en enterarse de que Aidan era también un GrandChester. Candy la había llamado casi alucinada por la sorpresa, incluso le había contado que el Rey-mendigo había cenado en su casa y luego se había quedado en la habitación de huéspedes.

Recordó entonces que Aidan le había hablado de sus dos hermanos, y tenían que ser ellos dos, el esposo y cuñado de Candy. Qué pequeño era el mundo.

Aunque eran pocas las razones por las que ella tendría que estar en una reunión familiar de los GrandChester. Aidan no dejaba de ser el cuñado de su mejor amiga, así que había estado contenta por no tener que ir a Chicago en todo este tiempo.

—Aún no sabe que eres Lindsay —siguió Candy—. ¿Vas a revelarle esa verdad ahora que lo veas?

—No veo por qué tengo que hacerlo. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde eso. No creo que se acuerde, siquiera.

—Linda, tú puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo sé que todavía tienes una espinita clavada con él.

—No tengo nada clavado —Candy se echó a reír.

—Y además… que él se encapriche contigo luego de sólo verte en una revista… ¿no te dice algo? Estoy segura de que te va a reconocer en cuanto te vea.

—Ni yo misma me reconozco en las fotos, Candy.

—Tal vez tus ojos te delaten…

—Oh, ya estás inventando historias—. Candy volvió a reír encantada y emocionada, tal vez más que ella.

— ¿Aceptarás el trato?

—No lo sé. Él promete que me pagará muy bien, que será poco tiempo… pero yo…

—Tienes miedo.

—No es así —se defendió Linda de inmediato.

—Claro que sí. Tienes miedo de que te vuelva a gustar, que quieras volver a…

—Por supuesto que no. Ya soy una adulta, Candy. He alternado con gente mucho más importante; un cantante ya no me deslumbra.

—Pero es que no es cualquier cantante; es el chico que te dio tu primer beso…

—Aun así —insistió Linda con voz cada vez más fuerte—. Puedo perfectamente hacer lo que me pide; estar en una misma sala con él no va a hacer que llore, ni que me desmaye. ¡Por Dios!

—Vale, vale, como tú digas—. Linda apretó sus dientes; a pesar de sus palabras, Candy no sonaba muy convencida.

—Y… tienes razón. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No hay ninguna razón para negarme, después de todo. Además, este tipo de contrato me beneficia, me hace más popular; no estaría mal que me robe un poquito de su popularidad, ya que antes me hizo tan infame—. Candy volvió a asentir.

Linda siguió dando las razones por las cuales no le importaba trabajar con Aidan Swafford, y luego de varios minutos cortó la llamada diciendo que de inmediato hablaría con su representante. Candy sólo pudo sonreír.

Tanto esfuerzo por demostrar que ya no le importaba, decía exactamente lo contrario.

—No te arrepentirás —le dijo Erin cuando Linda le comunicó que aceptaba entrevistarse con Aidan—. Tengo un buen presentimiento. Aidan esperaba de pie en el aeropuerto internacional de Faro, en Portugal, vestido con una simple camiseta negra con el estampado de un grupo de rock al frente, una gorra igualmente negra y lentes de sol grandes.

Tenía ambas manos metidas en sus jeans, y aunque la gente al pasar se fijaba en él, hasta ahora ninguno parecía haberlo reconocido. Joe estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala de arribos, con su teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras él esperaba que el avión que acababa de aterrizar desembarcara a sus pasajeros.

Y ella apareció al fin entre los demás pasajeros. Caminaba con paso elástico y tranquilo hacia él, mirando en derredor como si buscara a alguien que sostuviera su nombre en un cartel, arrastrando una pequeña maleta, y eso lo sorprendió un poco. Esperaba que llegara con un carrito transportador hasta arriba de equipaje. ¿No sería que perdió sus pertenencias? Se preguntó.

Era fácil reconocerla, pues era preciosa.

Llevaba el cabello rubio rojizo suelto, sostenido apenas con sus lentes de sol, el enterizo corto que llevaba era de un estampado floral con fondo verde oscuro que hacía resaltar su piel blanca y dejaba ver sus interminables y hermosas piernas. En persona era mucho más hermosa que en las fotografías que de ella había visto, pensó Aidan quitándose los lentes de sol para admirarla mejor… transmitía la misma serenidad y calma. Era hipnotizante; ella llamaba la atención no sólo por esa belleza fulminante, sino porque se movía con tal gracia y elegancia que atraía las miradas de todos.

No eran una gracia y una elegancia aprendidas en las escuelas de modelaje, no; era algo innato, algo natural que fluía de ella.

Ella lo vio cuando él le agitó la mano, y se quedó allí de pie con sus labios entreabiertos con una expresión de confusión en su bonito rostro. Aidan se le acercó algunos pasos y le sonrió. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio por lo que pareció toda una eternidad.

Ni Aidan supo decir por qué esa mirada lo tenía allí como una estatua, ni Linda quiso admitir que tenerlo al frente de nuevo ocasionaba en ella reacciones absurdas. Y, sin embargo, siguieron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, admirándose, tal vez un poco aturdidos, y alrededor el ruido seguía, la gente se apuraba, abrazándose y charlando.

Qué ojos, pensó Aidan, Grises como el fondo de una Noche alumbrada por la luna, expresivos, luminosos.

Le hacían pensar en musgo, en tardes de verano, en hojas de abedul.

Ella era alta y de piel blanca, no bronceada como se le exigía a las modelos. Llevaba los hombros descubiertos y los dedos de Aidan picaron por tocarla, pero simplemente las metió de nuevo en su jean y apretó sus labios.

Era extraño, pensó Aidan. Sentía que no la estaba conociendo apenas; esto se parecía más a un reencuentro, pues eran los mismos ojos de Lindsay.

En el pasado, el rostro de ella casi permanecía cubierto por su cabello, y lo poco que quedaba a la vista estaba cubierto de acné. Pero era como tenerla delante de nuevo, su corazón se agitaba igual, y su alma, por el contrario, se calmaba. Y de repente, un haz de frialdad cruzó esa hermosa y luminosa mirada, cambiando de repente todo el concepto de calidez que se había formado. Fue un momento muy fugaz, pero muy real. Ella lo había admirado en un primer momento; no era tonto, sabía que ella también lo había estado estudiando, pero su brillo había cambiado a uno más frío y eso lo desconcertó.

—Bienvenida —dijo él al fin, y Linda no respondió de inmediato, pero al cabo de unos segundos, asintió asumiendo una sonrisa que se le antojó simplemente profesional. Casi forzada. Pero, lejos de desanimarlo, como había ocurrido al sentir la frialdad de la última modelo con la que se entrevistara (¿cómo se llamaba?), esto lo que hizo fue cautivarlo, despertar su curiosidad. No era Lindsay, era imposible que lo fuera, pero ahora más que nunca se le pareció a ella. Linda tragó saliva. Había olvidado el terciopelo de su voz, que no era igual si lo escuchabas grabado, o por teléfono. En persona, esa voz siempre era hechizante; todo él lo era. Ya no eres una adolescente, se reprendió. Carraspeó un poco y volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias. No esperé que tú mismo vinieras a recibirme en el aeropuerto.

—Bueno, tenía un poco de tiempo libre y quise tener esta atención contigo.

—Qué detalle—. Él le sonrió y le extendió la mano guiándola hacia la salida. Se ofreció a llevarle su maleta, pero ella lo rechazó diciéndole que no le molestaba llevarla. Aidan se preguntó si era una de esas mujeres en exceso independientes y que odiaban que se les ayudara. Él era un caballero, de todos modos. De los que abría la puerta y corría la silla, así que insistió y tomó la maleta.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Joe al verla, sonriente y feliz, pues la presencia de Linda aquí significaba que al fin podían empezar con el trabajo. Casi. Todavía faltaba que ella aceptara y firmara el contrato—. Soy Joe, el representante de Aidan, y el tuyo, si me lo permites, por estos cortos días. —Erin vendrá mañana. No quiero cargarte con mucho trabajo.

—Ah, Aidan es bastante autosuficiente, así que no me molesta ponerme también bajo tus órdenes.

—Oh, eres autosuficiente —dijo Linda girándose a mirar a Aidan, que no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni un momento. Ella se parecía mucho, mucho, a Lindsay. En todo; en su forma de sonreír, de levantar la cabeza, de sacudirse el cabello cuando se le venía a la cara…

— ¿Vas al baño solo? —se burló ella, y Aidan sonrió.

—Y también como solo. Yo mismo me troceo la carne.

—Admirable —dijo ella con una sonrisa velada, y Aidan tuvo un extraño deja vú. Se vio a sí mismo hablando con Lindsay en aquel balcón, riendo de la misma manera, casi con las mismas bromas.

—No nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó él cuando estuvieron al interior del auto. Dobson conducía y Joe le hacía compañía delante. Linda lo miró negando.

—No en persona.

—Me recuerdas mucho a alguien —dijo Aidan sonriendo de medio lado, y cuando ella alzó sus cejas interrogante, él sólo rio y miró por la ventanilla.

—Pero… es imposible. Imposible —repitió como para sí, y cuando ella miró a otro lado, Aidan volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella. No podía dejar de hacerlo, era como tener a Lindsay delante otra vez. Linda tragó saliva.

Había pensado que su cambio sería tan radical que por ninguna razón él la asociaría con aquella adolescente tímida y disminuida que había conocido hacía siete años, pero al parecer, Aidan la había observado más de lo que había imaginado.

Tendría que andarse con cuidado, pensó. No podía delatarse a sí misma.

Una vez en la hermosa ciudad costera, se detuvieron justo frente a la playa.

Linda se bajó del auto y sonrió aspirando el aire salino, y al verla así, a la mente de Aidan de inmediato llegó la letra de mil canciones.

Esto estaba siendo más extraño, productivo e inspirador de lo que jamás pensó.

Y ella llevaba aquí menos de una hora. Ella tenía algo, le hacía algo. Sentía en esta mujer la misma fuerza, la misma energía que había sentido en Lindsay, y todo lo que encontró en aquella chica de dieciocho años, casi que podía palparlo en esta hermosa y despampanante mujer, y aunque su mente todavía se negaba a creer que fueran la misma, su corazón cada vez lo gritaba más alto y más fuerte. Podía ser ella, perfectamente, pensó. Tenían hasta la misma edad…

— ¿Deseas almorzar de inmediato, o prefieres primero instalarte en el hotel? —preguntó Aidan tras ella, y Linda se giró a mirarlo. En ese movimiento, su cabello flotó un poco, tal vez por el viento, y la sonrisa de ella lo dejó clavado en el lugar.

— ¿Podemos almorzar cerca de la playa?

—Por supuesto —contestó él de inmediato, y Linda volvió a sonreír—. Cualquiera diría que llevas rato sin ver el mar.

—Oh, es sólo que me gusta. Es un paisaje demasiado hermoso—. Aidan asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Demasiado hermoso —repitió. Ella se giró y entonces él tuvo que disimular. Tal como fue el deseo de Linda, fueron los tres a almorzar cerca de las playas de Algarve. Joe hablaba y hablaba de los planes que tenían, de lo entusiasmado que estaba, y de lo bien que quedaría todo si ella aceptaba.

— ¿Hace cuánto eres el mánager de Aidan? —le preguntó Linda, y Joe se encogió de hombros.

—Hace sólo unos meses; cuando me dijo que quería continuar como solista… me sentí feliz y preocupado a partes iguales de que me eligiera a mí.

— ¿Preocupado? ¿Es por su mala reputación? —Linda miró a Aidan de reojo, y éste le abrió sus ojos de manera interrogante. Linda no pudo evitar reír—. Reconócelo, tu reputación es horrible. Yo también googleé tu nombre, y en las noticias… salen unas cuantas cosas de tu pasado—. Aidan sacó su teléfono, y googleó él mismo su nombre.

—Yo sólo veo cosas muy buenas; cambio como solista, última visita a Londres, fotos en una celebración con un amigo… Debes haber buscado muy atrás.

—No fue necesario—. Él sonrió mirándola.

— ¿Estás preocupada tú también por mi mala reputación?

—Eso no debe preocuparte —intervino Joe, impidiendo que Linda contestara—. Lleva limpio unos cuatro años.

—Joe, eres tan oportuno…

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Querías decirlo tú mismo? —Linda no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pero Joe siguió—. Aidan se ha reivindicado con la sociedad, pagó sus deudas y ahora es un ciudadano ejemplar. De vez en cuando bebe una copa, pero lo hace sólo cuando es necesario, o estaría mal visto que no lo hiciera—. La sonrisa de Linda se borró poco a poco al recordarlo en aquel balcón cantando la canción que había escrito para su mamá. Joe le entregó un sobre con el contrato impreso. Las tomas se harían en diferentes zonas de la ciudad, más que todo, en un precioso acantilado. Ya incluso habían adelantado algunas escenas donde él aparecía solo. Si ella firmaba, mañana mismo empezarían.

—Pero podría decir que no—. dijo ella elevando una ceja, y Joe pareció entrar en pánico. Aidan tuvo que calmarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Si tuvieras esa intención, no habrías venido.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Eres una mujer muy ocupada, tal como tú misma dijiste; no invertirías tu tiempo viniendo aquí si no tuvieras intención de aceptar. Sólo estás… poniéndome a prueba—. Linda elevó sus cejas mirándolo fijamente, Aidan siguió—. Y estás en todo tu derecho; si yo no te gusto, y lo digo en el sentido profesional, dirás que no. No podría reprochártelo, ya que seguí el mismo criterio para elegirte a ti—. Linda no apartó sus ojos de él, y Aidan empezó a sentirse agitado. Oh, esos ojos, esos ojos… El teléfono de Linda, que estaba sobre la mesa, empezó a vibrar, y entonces Aidan, sin querer, vio la pantalla encendida. Tía Helen, decía, y ella tomó el teléfono y pidió permiso para levantarse y contestar.

—Por favor, pórtate bien para que diga que sí —casi suplicó Joe en voz baja, y Aidan, que estaba tratando de recordar a quién conocía él con el nombre de Helen, lo miró un poco ceñudo.

—Me estoy portando bien.

—No, la estás acorralando. Tal vez ella…

—No me da la sensación de que sea una chica que se va a deshacer en llanto sólo si le digo unas cuantas cosas ciertas.

—De todos modos, recuerda que es una modelo internacionalmente conocida, y han de lloverle propuestas, la necesitamos, Aidan. Su representante me dijo…

—Helen —susurró Aidan interrumpiendo a Joe.

—No, Erin, su representante se llama Erin.

—Helen es su tía —volvió a decir Aidan mirando ahora hacia donde se había ido Linda, con el corazón agitado. Ella hablaba dándoles la espalda, y el viento agitaba su ropa y su cabello, que brillaba bajo el sol. Se puso en pie lentamente, y como un sonámbulo, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho, como si de repente hubiese entrado en un sueño, caminó hacia ella. Era demasiada casualidad que ella se le pareciera tanto a Lindsay, y que casualmente tuviera una tía llamada Helen. Era demasiada casualidad, y él no creía en las casualidades, además, en una ocasión,

Lindsay la había llamado una vez así, tía Helen. Ella era Lindsay, su Lindsay. La había encontrado. Al fin. Pero… ¿por qué el cambio de nombres? ¿Era Linda su nombre artístico? ¿Y por qué no le había revelado quién era? ¿Tenía esa intención, al menos? ¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en tal modelo? Él siempre había sabido que ella era hermosa, pero es que ahora era absolutamente…

No sabía ponerlo en palabras, ella le parecía un ángel de verdad. Con razón su voz, en cuanto la escuchó por teléfono, le pareció tan conocida. Lo había impresionado tanto que se estuvo en silencio un largo rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar y él se obligó a dar las razones por las que la había llamado.

Con razón sus ojos lo tenían tan hechizado, con razón le parecía que sonreían igual, que se movían igual, aunque esta Linda de ahora tenía más sofisticación, más madurez y más seguridad en sí misma.

Con razón su corazón no dejaba de latir enloquecido y sus ojos permanecían clavados en ella. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella hablaba distraída por su teléfono.

Linda estaba aquí, con él. Por fin podría preguntarle tantas cosas, explicarle tantas otras. Por fin la vida le daba una oportunidad de recuperar lo que antes perdió con tanto dolor, porque, tenía que admitirlo, si hubiese tenido su fuerza y su apoyo en aquel oscuro tiempo, su alma no habría caído tan bajo.

Había sido la ausencia de esta mujer lo que más le doliera, lo que acentuó sus otras heridas, y ahora ella estaba aquí, y todo él estaba despierto, clamando por ella.

Helen, pensó de nuevo. Seguramente Helen la había convertido en modelo.

Alguien como ella podía, tenía tal poder, si en verdad era su sobrina, seguro que habría movido cielo y tierra con tal de hacerla exitosa.

Ya antes se había dado cuenta de que el instinto protector de Helen era desmedido con ella, y se había notado que su mayor propósito en la vida era llevar a Lindsay a la cima.

Lo había conseguido, era evidente, y él, al fin, al fin, había encontrado a la que había sido su primer amor, su único y verdadero amor hasta ahora. Sonrió.

Ella no parecía tener intención de decirle quién era, al menos, no por ahora, así que lo dejaría así, por un rato. Jugaría su juego, y cuando llegara el momento indicado, se revelaría también ante ella. Si estaba aquí era porque, en cierta forma, las palabras que Lawrence pudiera haberle dicho ya no le dolían tanto.

Ella había estado escondiéndose de él poniéndose en el lugar más vistoso, el lugar donde a él jamás se le habría ocurrido mirar, bajo los reflectores de la fama.

Le dio la espalda tratando de calmarse, de serenar su enfebrecida mente, su corazón que daba saltos dentro de sí como un niño que sube por primera vez a un trampolín.

Tal vez tenían una oportunidad, era lo que gritaba su corazón, y él estaba consiguiendo una esperanza, porque, si no era así, ¿por qué, sabiendo perfectamente quién era él, ella había aceptado venir? Pudo haber dicho que no, y él jamás la habría descubierto. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Joe cuando él volvió a su mesa. Aidan tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y meneó la cabeza negando.

—Dirá que sí —aseguró—. Ella aceptará hacer el video.

—No me dijiste que trabajarías con Aidan Swafford —decía Helen por teléfono—. Cariño, ¿estás segura de eso?

—Tía, ya no soy una niña. Nada de lo que haga o diga me afectará ahora.

—No lo digo por eso, sino… ¡Te va a reconocer!

—No lo ha hecho hasta ahora, viéndome a plena luz del día…

—No estés tan segura. Aidan es mucho más observador de lo que parece. Si te reconoce…

—No lo hará.

—Si te reconoce —insistió Helen—, ¿qué harás, dejarás el trabajo tirado? —Linda frunció delicadamente el ceño y se giró un poco para mirar hacia la mesa donde estaban Aidan y Joe hablando.

—Soy profesional en mi trabajo. Si firmo el contrato…

—Oh, Linda, tú estabas enamorada de él. Una cosa es decir las cosas, pero cuando llega el momento de vivirlas… nena, mandamos a la mierda todas nuestras determinaciones. En estos asuntos, es el instinto el que siempre domina el cuerpo.

—Pero has dicho bien; "estaba" enamorada. En pasado. Ya no es así—. Helen suspiró.

— ¿Entonces lo odias?

—No.

— ¿Sabes que él te llamó muchísimo? —siguió Helen.

—Lo sé, hasta que perdí el teléfono, recibí dieciséis llamadas.

—Fueron treinta y siete, en realidad. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? Perdí el teléfono.

—No lo perdiste; yo lo escondí.

— ¿Qué? Tía…

—Quería que te olvidaras de él… —siguió Helen— y lo apagué y lo guardé.

—No lo puedo creer —se quejó linda sintiéndose de repente sin aire—. No puedo creer que estés admitiendo algo así justo ahora. Es un truco, una trampa…

—Claro que no. Sólo que… creo que es momento de decirte la verdad. Vi los mensajes que te envió; estaba desesperado por saber de ti, extrañado por tu silencio y tu ausencia, dolido… Te quería, Linda.

—No, eso no es verdad. Él sólo…

—Reconócelo… ¿Qué famoso besaría a una chica con la cara llena de espinillas tal como lo estabas tú, y no lo negaría o se avergonzaría luego?

—Pero sí lo hizo —exclamó Linda al fin—. Lo oí decirle a Drew, el baterista, que me usó como… musa. Que era una especie de juego para él—. Helen suspiró ruidosamente.

— ¿No te advertí una vez que no creyeras ni lo que ves con tus propios ojos? No me digas que al oír eso simplemente diste la espalda y te fuiste. No le pediste una explicación, no…

—Para mí quedó muy claro lo que esas palabras significaban.

—Y yo simplemente pienso que, si no aprovechas esta oportunidad para aclarar lo que sucedió entonces, eres una tonta.

—Y dime tú —volvió a hablar Linda con tono un poco hosco—. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? Tú no das puntada sin dedal, algún propósito debes tener. ¿En qué me beneficia a mí… juntarme con alguien como él?

—No tengo ningún propósito, sólo que… nunca te volví a ver tan entusiasmada con alguien como con Aidan Swafford.

Ni siquiera esos novios que tuviste, ni los guapos modelos que llegaste a conocer… Nada te puso ese brillo en los ojos otra vez—. Linda se mordió los labios guardando silencio por un momento. Se giró a mirar a Aidan, pero él conversaba tranquilamente con Joe. Su tía tenía más razón de la que podía admitirle, y tuvo que ponerse una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar su pobre corazón.

—Yo… no estoy interesada en tener romances ahora mismo. Mi vida es estable, vivo muy bien con…

—Helen sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo con tono de falsa resignación—. Es tu vida, después de todo.

—Buen momento para decirlo, cuando en el pasado te tomaste la libertad de esconder mi teléfono y leer mis mensajes. Influiste para que nos separáramos, y ahora tratas de influir para que nos juntemos.

—Fue lo mejor en el momento… Aún lo pienso. Ahora, tal como tú dices, eres una adulta. Conócelo de nuevo, tal vez… surja algo otra vez—. Linda no tuvo ánimo para contradecirla, y simplemente cortó la llamada sin despedirse. Estaba molesta con su tía, molesta con Aidan, molesta con ella misma. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, metiendo un poco de tranquilidad y paz en su alma. Se giró y volvió a la mesa. Aidan la estaba mirando un poco extraño, notó, con esa luz en sus ojos aún más encendida.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Joe, y ella asintió. Estaba un poco sonrojada por la conversación que había tenido, pero era momento de poner manos a la obra.

—Me llevaré el contrato —dijo—. Lo estudiaré y les diré mi respuesta esta noche.

—Claro que sí. —Te invito a cenar —dijo Aidan de inmediato—. Conozco un sitio hermoso que te gustará…

— ¿Los dos… solos?

—Sí. Te prometo una velada agradable, y de paso, escucharé tu respuesta—. El corazón de Linda de inmediato se agitó. El contrato era más que ventajoso. Se notaba que le estaban invirtiendo bastante dinero; Aidan podría haber contratado a una modelo mucho más económica, o no contratarla, pero la había elegido a ella, una locación increíble, un director casi de lujo y un sinfín de detalles que anunciaba que para este trabajo él no se conformaría con menos que lo mejor.

Afortunadamente, ella había estudiado algo de actuación. No sabía qué partes tendría que dramatizar o representar, ni siquiera qué decía la canción que grabarían, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa.

Bajó al lobby del hotel donde se estaba hospedando vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco con pequeños bordados corto a la rodilla, apenas el adecuado para la estación y la ocasión. Encontró a Aidan luciendo una simple americana negra sobre una playera blanca debajo, jeans y zapatos sin medias. La miraba sonriendo de medio lado, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Guapísima —dijo él admirándola de arriba abajo—. Has de tener a todos los hombres a tus pies—. Ella no contestó a ese comentario, y simplemente se dejó guiar por él hacia su auto. Dobson, como siempre, conducía.

—He leído el contrato —dijo ella—. Parece que no me has dejado una razón para negarme—. Él sólo sonrió, y linda empezó a sentirse nerviosa—. ¿No ha sido para hablar de trabajo que me has invitado a cenar?

—Él volvió a sonreír guardando silencio, pero al cabo de unos instantes, habló.

—Es sólo que… no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que me recuerdas a alguien.

—Oh…

—Alguien que fue importante para mí. Me la recuerdas constantemente, y me cuesta… un poco tratarte como debería. Lo siento.

— ¿Esa persona… era alguien querido? —

Oh, mucho. Yo… no volví a ser el mismo cuando se fue.

—Suena a una historia trágica.

—Recuerdas la canción "Vuelve a mí? —ella asintió dando una cabezada—. La compuse para ella… y todas las veces que la canté en vivo… la canté para ella—. Linda se lo quedó mirando completamente sorprendida ante lo que oía. Tuvo que pestañear y tomar aire para disimular.

—Eso es…

—Y recuerdas esa otra canción que dice —de repente él empezó a cantar, y su voz, suave y melodiosa, llenó el interior del auto—.

 _Me_ _duele el alma, y aún no lo puedo entender. Tú te has ido, te has ido, has dejado de quererme. Y me duelen las mañanas tan llenas de tu ausencia. Ay, amor, amor mío, ¡cuánto me duele perderte!_

Los ojos de Linda de repente se humedecieron, así que tocó el botón para bajar el cristal de la ventanilla sintiendo que también le faltaba el oxígeno—. ¿Necesitas que le suba al aire acondicionado? —preguntó él con tono solícito, y Linda meneó la cabeza negando.

—Es sólo que… La canción… es bonita.

—También la canté y la compuse para ella —contestó él con la misma sonrisa de antes—. Fue mi amor, mi primer verdadero amor—. Linda tragó saliva tratado de que se desatara el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Pero la perdiste —dijo ella en tono acusador, y tuvo que corregirse—. Quiero decir… todas esas canciones son como que ella se fue y…

—Sí, se fue —admitió Aidan recostándose al asiento y respirando profundo—. Pero aún no pierdo la esperanza de volverla a ver y pedirle perdón… por lo que sea que yo haya hecho y que hizo que se fuera.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Aidan se encogió de hombros. —Pudieron ser muchas cosas… Pude haber hecho algo tonto, o alguien a mi alrededor pudo ser idiota y espantarla. Son tantas posibilidades…

—Tal vez ella sólo… no quería estar contigo.

—Tal vez —admitió él—. Pero incluso eso necesitaré oírselo decir de sus propios labios. Algún día… Tal vez Dios me conceda el deseo de encontrarla otra vez—. Linda miró a través de la ventana apretando fuerte sus labios, empuñó sus manos con ganas de salir corriendo, de huir—. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes —dijo él casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus turbulentos sentimientos. Ella lo miró tratando de relajarse, de parecer normal, y sonrió ante la propuesta, aliviada de que él decidiera cambiar el tema de conversación. El auto se detuvo en un restaurante de cinco estrellas y él la condujo con mucha delicadeza hacia el interior.

—No pienses que trato de… engatusarte, seducirte, o algo parecido —pidió él cuando se hubieron sentado ante una mesa—. Quiero decir… obviamente te encuentro preciosa. De hecho, me pareces la mujer más hermosa que he tenido la oportunidad de

conocer, pero…

—Vaya, gracias.

—No, lo digo en serio. Te elegí precisamente por esa sensación que tuve al ver tu fotografía… y me temo que en el video necesitaremos… un poco de química.

— ¿Habrá escenas de sexo, o besos? —preguntó ella elevando una ceja con picardía, y Aidan sonrió. Un mesero llegó con las cartas y Linda no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Mierda, no había caído en cuenta de que, si había escenas de besos, ella no podría negarse. Y si besaba de nuevo a Aidan Swafford, ¿qué sería de su vida de aquí en adelante? Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus labios, unos labios que ella encontraba demasiado bellos, difíciles de ignorar o rechazar. En el pasado, esos labios habían besado los suyos con mucha pericia, conquistándola, derritiéndola. Y sentía que aún hoy, después de haber besado muchas bocas, seguía queriendo ser besada por él. No sólo en la boca, por Dios.

En todos lados, y ella le besaría a él, y entonces… ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando? Era culpa de su tía, pensó con rencor tratando de concentrarse en la carta del menú; su determinación de ser dura y distante estaba flaqueando sólo porque ella le había revelado que él estuvo insistiendo en buscarla por mucho más rato del que pensó.

Y ahora se estaba dando cuenta, se estaba enterando, de que su canción más llorona y lastimera la había compuesto pensando en ella. Lo miró de nuevo, pero él miraba con tranquilidad su menú. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Podría confiar en la palabra de Aidan esta vez? "¿Dónde dice que las musas deben ser perfectas físicamente?" Había dicho él en ese entonces. Tenía las palabras grabadas a fuego en su corazón, y podía recordarlas casi al pie de la letra. "Ya sabes lo que dicen de las feas, que tienen un interior bonito. Si buscara una chica guapa, sólo habría encontrado mariposas dentro de su cabecita, y mis letras tienen que ser buenas". Pero la canción "Vuelve a mí", hablaba de un corazón profundamente lastimado, de un amante que lloraba con dolor la ausencia de su amada. ¿Cuál Aidan decía la verdad? Pidieron la cena, y ya él no volvió a hablar de la chica de su pasado, ni del video musical, ni nada referente al trabajo, sólo empezó a contar algunas anécdotas que la hicieron reír, consiguiendo poco a poco relajarse y contarle también unas historias propias. Tal como él había prometido, fue una velada agradable. Cuando la dejó de nuevo en el hotel, Linda se despidió con cierto pesar. Sí, pesar. Lo había pasado demasiado bien, y sólo habían estado charlando; él no la había tocado ni una vez, tampoco lo había intentado, pero eso no quería decir que ella no le gustara, pues había notado cómo la miraba. Por supuesto que no lo hacía por Lindsay.

En todos estos años, Aidan debió tener muchas amigas y amantes, así que perfectamente podía hacer un lance con ella para intentar colarse en su cama, pero no lo había hecho y eso la desconcertaba un poco. No la molestaba, y tampoco era como si todos los hombres sobre la tierra quisieran acostarse con ella, pero Aidan tenía cierta fama, y ahora mismo se estaba portando en exceso respetuoso con ella. Ni siquiera hacía bromas de tipo sexual.

—Creo que hay algo que debes darme —dijo él de repente, y ella lo miró confundida. ¿Darle? ¿Qué debía darle? ¿Un beso, acaso? ¿Se refería a un beso? ¿Era esta su broma al fin? ¿Le propondría algo más? ¿Y qué iba a hacer si le pedía que se acostaran?

—Me refiero al contrato —aclaró él—. Dijiste que lo estudiarías durante la tarde.

—Oh… cierto, cierto —él sonrió, como si se estuviera preguntando en qué otra cosa había pensado, y Linda no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Claro. El contrato. Y ella pensando en otras cosas. El dichoso contrato ya estaba más que estudiado, pero había esperado a esta cena para decidirse a firmarlo. Habría sido una tonta si no aceptaba todo lo que él le ofrecía, pero quería asegurarse; aunque si le preguntaban "asegurarse de qué", no habría sabido responder. Pero tenía que admitir que quería hacer este video con él. No sólo por las ventajas económicas, sino por… por él. Y por ella misma. Era un capítulo que debía cerrar para siempre por la salud de su alma.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió ella avanzando hacia los ascensores, y Aidan la siguió. Habría sido descortés hacerlo esperar en el lobby mientras iba por el contrato, y él se había portado demasiado atento con ella, así que lo hizo pasar a su habitación e incluso le ofreció una copa de vino que él no rechazó.

—Por fin tengo tu autógrafo —sonrió él cuando ella le pasó al fin el documento firmado, y Linda no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

—Sólo debiste pedirlo antes.

—Es que soy tímido.

—Oh, pobre niño —rio ella—. Cómo has de sufrir cantando ante las multitudes. —Siempre tengo pánico escénico —se lamentó él, y Linda se echó a reír. Cuando él se le quedó mirando los labios, tuvo que carraspear—. Empezamos mañana, entonces —dijo él con voz grave y aterciopelada. Linda asintió como un autómata.

—Mañana. Mi mánager llegará y…

—Gracias, Linda… por la oportunidad de trabajar contigo.

—No. A ti… por elegirme, creo—. Aidan sonrió sin decir nada, y luego, sin previo aviso, se inclinó a ella y le besó la mejilla, demorándose allí por uno segundo más de lo normal, haciendo que el pecho de Linda casi doliera por el salto de su habitante más inquieto.

Después de una larga mirada, dio la media vuelta y salió al fin de la habitación. Linda se quedó mirando su espalda deseando detenerlo, tomarle la mano, seguir mirando sus ojos mucho rato más.

Cuando él cerró la puerta, empuñó sus manos con fuerza y se dejó caer en el sofá más próximo. Su corazón, su pobre corazón colapsaría, no resistiría. No, nada de pobre, se dijo. Su traicionero corazón, otra vez latiendo a galopes por él. Si caía de nuevo en esta red, dudaba que pudiera salir libre otra vez.

 _Continuara..._


	21. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 21

_Capítulo 21._

 _Recuerda que felices todo eran colores_

 _Reímos del mundo, sus tretas, sus temores Dormimos tan juntos, en un solo latido Ignorando los dos lo que había urdido el destino_

Linda despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Había tenido un sueño placentero, y todavía algunas imágenes se venían a ella como restos de un recuerdo. Había soñado con Aidan, eso era claro, con él en la playa, y lo más seguro era que en ese sueño había sonreído mucho. Tonta, tonta, se dijo repetidamente. Tonta debilucha, tonta sin determinación. Había sido una muy mala idea aceptar este contrato.

Su teléfono vibró en la mesa de noche, y Linda se sentó con el cabello alborotado y estirándose un poco para revisarlo. Era Erin, y la enérgica voz de su representante le infundió un poco de aliento para al fin salir de la cama.

— ¿Ya estás en Portugal?

—Y ya estoy instalada en mi habitación de hotel —contestó Erin—. Está siendo un día precioso, ¡el mejor en mucho tiempo! —Linda miró por la ventana; el día era soleado, ciertamente.

— ¿Sucede algo especial?

—Es evidente que no has mirado las redes sociales hoy.

—Acabo de despertar.

—Oh, Linda, te besaría los pies, pero necesito ese recurso para pedirle a Dios que me deje ver la cara de Roxanne.

— ¿Qué pasa con Roxanne?

—preguntó Linda extrañada.

—Que se va a morir —celebró Erin con voz cantarina.

—No seas tonta.

— ¡Saliste anoche con Aidan! —casi gritó Erin, soltando la frase como si la hubiese estado conteniendo por demasiado rato—. Salieron juntos, ¡lo hiciste entrar a tu habitación!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¡Lo sé yo y todo el mundo! Hay fotografías por todas partes, las redes sociales están enloquecidas con el tema; ¡Tú y Aidan Swafford iniciando un hermoso romance! Porque todos apuestan por un romance de verdad y no una triste aventura. Ya muchos dicen que son la pareja perfecta, y otros, tontos descerebrados, dicen que para nada eres adecuada para el rey-mendigo.

—No puede ser… —se preocupó entonces Linda— ¿Nos tomaron fotografías? Pero no puede haber nada comprometedor, fue una simple cena y…

—No se necesita nada comprometedor para iniciar un chisme, lo hiciste subir a tu habitación, y los paparazis no necesitan más.

—Qué cruz… Esto nunca me había pasado antes. —Es por Aidan —admitió Erin con tranquilidad, y Linda casi pudo imaginársela encogiéndose de hombros—, él atrae demasiada prensa, pero es bueno para ti—. Linda sacudió su cabeza no muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación; se despidió de Erin y de inmediato entró al navegador de su teléfono para comprobar lo que acababa de escuchar y no necesitó ir muy lejos, con sólo poner el nombre de Aidan en el buscador, ya se podían ver las fotografías de sus últimas actividades, y cómo no, allí aparecía ella. No era agradable que una inocente salida a cenar fuera tan mal interpretada, pero sabía por experiencia que tratar de silenciar el asunto sólo lo agravaría. Se metió a la ducha para alistarse y empezar el día.

Ya había firmado el contrato, así que no sería nada profesional echarse atrás ahora y menos por estas razones; toda esta atención mediática era consecuencia de trabajar con Aidan, ya había imaginado que sucedería, pero no de esta manera y por este malentendido.

Cuando salía de la ducha con su cabellera envuelta en una toalla, su teléfono timbró otra vez, ahora, era Aidan.

—Estás molesta por lo que dicen en las redes? —preguntó él, y Linda pudo comprender por su tono de voz que en verdad estaba preocupado.

En cierta manera, saber que él no se tomaba esto con el orgullo de un macho al que se le atribuye otra conquista la tranquilizó un poco.

—No es bonito —admitió—, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo —él respiró profundo mostrándose aliviado.

—No les prestes atención, pronto perderán el interés y te dejarán en paz.

—Lo sé, yo estoy bien.

—Gracias por tomártelo con tanta objetividad —Linda sonrió.

—Bueno, estaré un poco asediada por la prensa, pero todo es publicidad; no te molestes si te robo un poco de popularidad.

—Yo estaré feliz de regalarte toda la popularidad que pueda.

—Qué generoso —él volvió a sonreír, y luego recordó el otro motivo de su llamada.

—Dobson irá a recogerte al interior del hotel, para que la prensa no te moleste.

—De acuerdo.

—Espero que hayas descansado anoche.

—Oh… sí. Gracias.

—Nos vemos a las diez, entonces… —Linda sonrió y cortó la llamada.

De alguna manera, él había conseguido que se le pasara el sinsabor que había sentido momentos antes. Suspiró y abrió el armario donde había metido sus pertenencias buscando la ropa adecuada para hoy. Debía ir de compras, pero ahora no sería fácil si fotógrafos de la prensa la iba a seguir a todos lados.

Roxanne hablaba por el teléfono de Lou con su madre, pues el suyo lo había destrozado cuando lo lanzó contra una pared. Se había levantado esa mañana para una sesión de fotos que enviaría para la casa de modas de Chanel, pero todo había ido mal, pues su ánimo se había dañado al enterarse de las nuevas. No había podido sonreír ante la cámara, sus gestos sensuales simplemente no fluyeron, pues estaba en shock. Aidan, luego de rechazarla a ella de manera tan ignominiosa, había contratado a Linda.

— ¡Eso no es justo, mamá! —exclamó llorando—. Yo llegué primero, yo estoy aquí desde antes. ¿Cómo es que todo lo bueno le pasa a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? Llevo tanto tiempo esforzándome, luchando para ser notada, para ser la mejor, y ella, sin esfuerzo alguno… ¿Por qué, mamá, por qué?

— ¿Y te vas a dar por vencida? —preguntó Debra con voz displicente ante los lloriqueos de su hija— ¿Esa es la hija que crie?

— ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! ¿Te das cuenta que ella obtuvo el contrato que yo más quería? Está trabajando con Aidan Swafford, mamá, va a ser la modelo de su video musical, ¡y yo quería hacerlo! me esforcé mucho para conseguirlo. Es la segunda vez que me lo quita, y lo hace a propósito, la muy zorra lo hace a propósito.

—Roxanne…

—La odio, mamá, ¡la odio tanto! Quiero que desaparezca, quiero que se vaya, que se arruine, ¡la quiero muerta, mamá! ¡Haz algo!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —se espantó Debra ante las palabras de su hija— ¡Ten cuidado, Roxanne! Nadie te está escuchando, ¿verdad? Dios, sigues siendo tan imprudente…

— ¿No vas a hacer nada? —Debra dejó salir el aire.

—No tienes que temer de esa estúpida. Es toda falsa. ¿Te imaginas cuántas operaciones tuvo que hacerse para estirar y arreglar esa piel? En cambio, tú, cariño, toda tu belleza es de cuna—. Roxanne sacudió su cabeza; esas palabras no la consolaban—. Y la gente lo sabe, la gente sabe que eres natural, que todo lo que tienes es producto de la genética, no de los bisturís.

—Tienes razón —se tranquilizó Roxanne de repente, sorbiendo mocos y secando sus lágrimas como si simplemente le estuviesen dando la solución a todos sus males—. Yo soy natural… ella no.

— ¿Lo ves? No tienes nada que temer…

—Ella es producto de… todo lo que el dinero puede comprar —Roxanne soltó una risita que dejó inquieta a Debra.

— ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya?

—Eres la mejor, mamá. Voy a destrozarla, para siempre, voy a destrozarla—. Roxanne cortó la llamada y Debra miró su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Y luego recordó que fruncir el ceño producía arrugas y lo suavizó de inmediato.

Linda llegó al lugar de grabaciones a la hora indicada. Gracias a la idea de Aidan, la prensa no se había dado cuenta de que salía en el auto conducido por Dobson y no fue perseguida por ellos, así que pudo llegar a la locación sin contratiempos.

El sitio tenía las playas más azules que ella hubiera visto; era enorme, preciosa, y a lo lejos, un acantilado se alzaba con sus colores brillantes. Dobson se puso a su lado con una enorme sombrilla abierta para ella, y Linda lo miró sonriendo.

—No me molesta el sol, gracias.

—Aidan me matará si ve que te has quemado tan sólo un poco.

—Aidan es un exagerado —contestó Linda, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Avanzó hacia el sitio donde más de una docena de hombres adecuaba el espacio ubicando cámaras, raíles, parasoles y reflectores.

Vio a Aidan hablando con un hombre grande y barbado, y cuando estuvo cerca, los dos la vieron y la saludaron con una sonrisa.

—Linda Cameron —saludó el hombre extendiendo su mano—. Soy Liam Atkinson, el director de este rodaje.

—Un placer conocerte, Liam…

—He oído que es una delicia trabajar contigo.

—Ya lo comprobarás por ti mismo —sonrió Linda mirando a Aidan de reojo.

—Fueron molestos los periodistas? —preguntó Aidan, y ella sacudió su cabeza negando.

—Ni siquiera notaron que salía.

—Dobson es experto evadiendo a la prensa —dijo Aidan, y Linda elevó una ceja imaginándose que había tenido mucha práctica desde que trabajara con él.

En el momento, Liam llamó en voz alta a varias personas, y cuando éstos se acercaron, se las presentó a Linda. Eran vestuaristas y maquillistas profesionales, que de inmediato se la llevaron a una casa rodante. Antes de dar la espalda,

Linda miró a Aidan, que la miraba sin dejar de sonreír como un niño travieso.

Entró a la casa rodante, que había sido convertida en una especie de camerino, y era genial, pues tenía todo lo que necesitaba a la mano y además estaba equipado con muebles muy cómodos y aire acondicionado.

El equipo se puso de inmediato a sus órdenes, indicándole que tenían a su disposición todas las botellas de agua helada que quisieran, cambios de ropa y cualquier cosa que pudiera requerir para sentirse cómoda. Sólo lo mejor con Aidan Swafford, recordó sin dejar de sonreír. A sus manos llegó al fin un libreto.

Era bastante corto, y eso se debía, según la explicación que le dieron, a que la canción sólo duraba cuatro minutos con treinta y tres segundos. Linda recibió el libreto y de inmediato lo hojeó.

Afortunadamente comprendía este lenguaje, lo había visto en la escuela y luego en sus clases de actuación, así que unos minutos después estaba no sólo vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas blanco, sino que también se sabía el guion.

Estaba nerviosa, y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Salió de la casa rodante y de inmediato Dobson se ubicó a su lado con el enorme parasol. Llevaba puesta una bata de baño muy bonita y que evitaba que se quemara innecesariamente, pero le sonrió a Dobson por su atención.

—Estás perfecta —dijo Joe al verla y mirándola con aprobación.

—Gracias —contestó Linda—. ¿Tú sabes quién escribió el guion?

—Un profesional.

—Pero alguien debió darle la idea—. Joe se encogió de hombros y avanzó a su lado hacia las cámaras.

—Aidan ha sido muy exigente con este video, él habló con el libretista desde hace varios meses y me consta que le dio muchas de las ideas que verás.

—Es decir, que la idea fue de Aidan y el otro sólo redactó.

—Algo así. ¿Estás en desacuerdo con alguna escena? —preguntó algo preocupado, y Linda no pudo sino reírse.

—Esto es una trampa, ¿verdad? —Joe se escandalizó ante ese comentario.

—Linda Cameron, te aseguro por lo más honorable que nada aquí es una trampa, todo es muy legal, todo es muy…

—No me refiero a ese tipo de trampas.

—Si hay algo que no te guste, puedes discutirlo con Aidan, él te escuchará.

—No puedo discutir esto con él —dijo Linda con tono resignado, y se alejó de él para caminar hacia el director. Una parte del video sería grabado en la playa y bajo una enorme roca que tenía una forma cóncava y un orificio por donde entraba hermosa la luz del sol; allí, caminarían tomados de la mano, nadarían juntos jugueteando en el agua, descansarían en la arena y representarían muchas otras escenas típicas de una pareja enamorada… La otra parte, y aquí era donde las cosas se ponían interesantes, sería en altamar, o con pantallas verdes que luego simularían estar en altamar. Después de brindar con champaña, miradas dulces y uno que otro beso,

Aidan y ella se ubicarían en el púlpito del yate que habían alquilado y se abrazarían casi casi como Rose y Jack en Titanic, o como Aidan y Lindsay en aquel balcón años atrás.

Cerró sus ojos. No podía ser cierto que aun después de siete años él recordara eso, ¿o era sólo que era un momento demasiado inspirador para él y que no quería desperdiciar? La había usado como su musa en el pasado, después de todo.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos, pero estaban demasiado arraigados, eran siete años creyendo que simplemente había sido usada como un exprimidor de ideas para letras bonitas.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Aidan pillándola desprevenida, y Linda se sorprendió un poco al verlo.

Él llevaba un simple pantalón corto también blanco, con el torso desnudo, y ella no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Él era esbelto, sin vello en el pecho, aunque se debía que para esta ocasión se lo había quitado; estaba bronceado por llevar ya rato bajo el sol y la miraba con sus ojos plateados brillando—. Me dijo Joe que parecías estar inconforme con algo en el libreto.

—No, no. No se trata de eso.

—Ah, entonces, ¿todo está bien? —Linda asintió apretando sus labios, y Aidan sonrió conforme—. Estás guapísima hoy —dijo—. Me estoy felicitando mucho por haberte elegido—. Eso la hizo reír.

—Ahora dirás que el mérito fue tuyo.

—Por supuesto, pude haber elegido a la última modelo que entrevisté sólo por ceder a la presión… y habría sido desastroso, seguramente. —Roxanne, te entrevistaste con Roxanne—. Él ladeó su cabeza como si tratara de recordar—. Cabello negro, ojos azules, senos enormes…

—Oh… sí, ella. ¿Senos enormes? —preguntó con inocencia— Ni me fijé—. Ella volvió a reír, y esta vez incluso le pegó en el hombro. Como estrategia del director, grabaron primero las escenas de la playa. Eran escenas muy sencillas, las cámaras los seguían mientras ellos iban tomados de la mano. Era muy fácil actuar junto a Aidan; él no era actor, ni tampoco ella, pero no sentía que actuaba. Si les decían que debían andar tomados de las manos, lo que en realidad hacían era pasear tomados de las manos. Si les decían que se acomodaran en la arena y se miraran, ellos en realidad se tumbaban el uno en las piernas de otro y se contemplaban con ojos llenos de dulzura. Era demasiado fácil, y todo estaba saliendo muy rápido.

—Este lugar es hermoso —susurró ella mirando en derredor. Era ya el tercer día de grabaciones, días en los que había estado muy bien atendida evitando deshidratarse, insolación o golpes de calor. Las escenas simplemente habían ido fluyendo una tras otra haciéndoles avanzar con extrema rapidez. Para esta toma en especial, el director les había pedido que hablaran de cualquier cosa al interior de la enorme roca cóncava, y eso hacían. Ante su comentario, Aidan la miró interesado.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es un paraíso. Vale la pena estar vivo sólo para poder ver paisajes así —él se giró para mirar el lugar también. Sin saberlo, ella había dicho algo muy, muy profundo. Vivir sólo para poder ver la naturaleza, pensó él admirando el rayo de luz que se colaba por el orificio de la roca. ¿Era esto una razón válida para seguir con la vida? ¿Era buena por sí misma? Para ella, sí, se contestó. No sabía nada de la vida de Linda, o Lindsay; en el pasado, ni siquiera supo su apellido, así que no podía imaginar si era alguien que había sufrido muchas desgracias o que todo le había sucedido sin demasiados contratiempos.

De todos modos, sí pudo entrever que no era una joven muy feliz, pero que, a pesar de eso, amaba la vida.

Aún ahora, Linda era alguien que amaba la vida. En ese momento, Aidan lo vio todo por fin a través de los ojos de ella. Y ciertamente, el paisaje era precioso; estuvo de acuerdo en que valía la pena estar vivo sólo para ver el sol brillar. Y si el sol brillaba sobre la piel de esta mujer, mejor, pensó.

Soltó su mano y le rodeó la cintura acercándola a él y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa de auténtica adoración, cosa que estaba fuera del libreto y la tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero que, al salir tan natural, el director no desechó, y siguieron grabando escenas en la playa, llenas de encanto y magia.

Los días siguieron pasando. Linda se había bronceado un poco a pesar de los bloqueadores de sol, y esperaba que esto no molestara demasiado a la casa de modas de Givenchy, pero tenía tiempo para recuperar su color natural antes del próximo desfile.

Erin se encargaba de sus llamadas y compromisos futuros.

Casi siempre estaba en el hotel, o la casa rodante; ella se oponía rotundamente a broncearse demasiado, por eso la sorprendió cuando, una mañana, luego de grabar algunas escenas naturales en el yate, la vio en la playa con el teléfono en la mano, esperándola.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Linda mirándola extrañada, y Erin apretó sus dientes asintiendo. —Esa maldita de Roxanne. Tuvo que ser ella—. Linda miró a Aidan, que las observaba interesado en la conversación, pero a ella no le interesaba que él se enterara, así que caminó hacia su representante y, tomándole el brazo, la llevó a la casa rodante.

— ¿Qué hizo? —Están circulando en internet fotos tuyas… donde tenías acné—. Eso la dejó lívida. No le preocupaba demasiado que el público se enterara de que ella había sufrido acné en el pasado, sino Aidan. Si él veía esas fotos, ataría cabos al fin.

—No puede ser.

— ¡Mira esto! —exclamó Erin mostrándole el teléfono. Había imágenes de ella adolescente y de ahora haciendo el consabido contraste "antes y después". Los artículos no podían ser más amarillistas y sensacionalistas, y especulaban desde una serie de cirugías plásticas y mucho Botox, hasta pactos con el diablo para aparentar una piel sedosa cuando los ojos espirituales podían ver la verdad. Su teléfono timbró, era Gary.

—Nena, acabo de ver lo que dicen de ti —dijo él con tono preocupado.

—Es horrible, Gary —se quejó Linda sentándose en un sillón—. Esto no podía ocurrir en peor momento, va a arruinar todo lo que…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Mira qué suerte tenemos, tengo libre este fin de semana y ahora mismo estoy haciendo la maleta para ir a verte.

—Oh, ¿vas a venir?

—Por supuesto.

—Pudiendo aprovechar las vacaciones como de verdad te gustan, ¿vienes a verme? Eres un sol —Gary se echó a reír.

—Pero si yo por ti haría lo que sea, lo sabes. No quiero dejarte sola ahora, y menos con Aidan Swafford. ¿Te crees que soy tonto o qué? Ya vi las otras fotos también.

—Gary, no pasó nada. La prensa exagera.

—Te conozco demasiado bien como para dudar de ti a ese respecto, pero sí dudo de él. ¿Jesús, no has visto cómo te mira?

— ¿Y tú sí?

—Cielo, vi todas las fotos, todas. Ese hombre te come con la mirada, así que iré a cuidar lo mío. Y nadie te toca sin mi permiso—. Linda se echó a reír, y siguió hablando con Gary, haciendo bromas y olvidando momentáneamente lo que podía ocurrir si Aidan veía esas fotos de ella adolescente. Las escenas en el yate concluirían esa tarde. Las cosas habían ido más aprisa de lo que habían imaginado y estaban terminando antes de tiempo.

Liam estaba asombrado de la capacidad de compenetración que había habido entre ambos actores y los celebraba. Muy pocas veces tuvo que cortar las escenas, y aunque hubo muchas ocasiones en las que se salieron del libreto, nunca les hizo retomar, pues en su concepto salían mejor de lo que había planeado. Enternecida, con los ojos brillantes,

Linda se representó a sí misma abrazada a él aquella noche en el balcón, donde él cantara en voz baja My heart will go on en su oído. Las escenas de ahora eran a pleno día, pero eso no le quitó su belleza. Por un momento, y a pesar de que eso no lo decía el guion, Aidan le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y le besó el hombro con extrema dulzura. Linda cerró sus ojos sintiendo ese beso en lo profundo de su alma y se giró lentamente a él sintiéndose completamente seducida; con el corazón agitado, él se inclinó y le besó los labios. Sin poderlo evitar, perdida en esa marea de sensaciones por él, Linda respondió a su beso.

— ¡Corten! —gritó el director, y Linda, sorprendida, se alejó de Aidan—. ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Aidan? —preguntó Liam—. Este beso es…

—Lo siento —se disculpó Aidan—. Perdón… me dejé llevar…

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Me encanta! Pero diablos, ahora que lo has hecho… Quiero hacerle una toma perfecta, y no tenemos el equipo listo para eso. Vamos a tener que retomarlo mañana.

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó Linda un poco espantada. —Víctima de tu propio éxito —contestó Liam con una sonrisa traviesa—. Te has acoplado tan bien con Aidan que ahora tendrás que repetir ese beso todas las veces que sea necesario. Quiero un beso perfecto, así que no te puedes negar—. Liam no dio pie a discusiones, y simplemente se alejó del plató ordenándole al equipo que se reuniera con él para planear el trabajo del día siguiente, pues había habido un cambio. Linda bajó del yate de mentiras ayudada por Aidan, alrededor, todo eran pantallas verdes, trípodes, micrófonos y brazos metálicos con cámaras. Y ella de verdad se había sentido en el yate con él.

—Linda, es Gary —dijo Erin acercándose a ella extendiéndole el teléfono con una mano y la bata de baño con la otra, pues Linda lucía simplemente su vestido de baño—. Quiere hablarte.

— ¿Gary? —preguntó Aidan sin poderlo evitar, y Linda, luego de ponerse la bata, recibió el teléfono mirándolo de reojo.

—Mi novio —explicó, dejándolo allí de piedra.

— ¿Ya estás aquí? —le preguntó Linda a Gary y lo oyó suspirar.

—Este hotel es de lo mejor, no puedo creer que te hayas hospedado aquí la última semana.

— ¿Ya te instalaste?

—Por supuesto.

—Qué bien… te necesito tanto, Gary…

—Ya estoy aquí, hermosa mía. Podrás usar este cuerpecito a tu antojo—. Eso la hizo reír, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Aidan estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Tienes novio? —preguntó él, ceñudo. Linda tapó el micrófono del teléfono y lo miró con dureza.

— ¡Es mi vida privada!

—Pero… tú y yo…

— ¿Tú y yo qué?

— ¡No puedes tener novio! —exclamó Aidan, y Linda lo miró con ojos grandes—. Diablos, no es eso lo que quiero decir… Pero pensé que tú… Lindsay…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella palideciendo—. ¿Cómo me has llamado? —Aidan cerró sus ojos y asintió.

—Lindsay, porque eres Lindsay. La Lindsay que hace siete años me enamoró y luego desapareció.

— ¿Yo te enamoré a ti?

— ¡Ah, lo admites! —exclamó Aidan triunfante—. ¡Eres tú!

— ¡Maldito seas, Aidan! —gritó Linda furiosa, y todos alrededor se giraron a mirarlos.

—Hablemos —pidió él, pero Linda le dio la espalda y echó a andar.

—Gary, espérame desnudo en el hotel —dijo por teléfono con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Aidan la oyera, y cortó la llamada. Aidan le tomó la mano y la detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar —pidió él casi con desesperación—. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes…?

— ¿Importa?

—Sí, maldita sea, por una vez sé honesto en tu vida y dime la verdad—. Al oírla, él tragó saliva.

—Yo a ti nunca te he mentido —contestó—. Siempre, siempre, te he hablado con la verdad.

— ¡No es cierto! En el pasado… jugaste conmigo, yo era sólo…

—Entiendo que estés molesta por lo que Larry dijo, pero…

— ¿Qué Larry? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Escuché que te dijo cosas desagradables… y que por eso te habías marchado —ella se echó a reír, y zafándose de su agarre, siguió andando hasta llegar a la calle. Mierda, no tenía auto. Hasta ahora, había dependido de Aidan para transportarse.

—Lindsay, aún llevas la bata de baño —le advirtió Aidan, y ella se miró a sí misma. No le importó, era una modelo de talla mundial, podía andar por ahí en bata de baño y hacer que pareciera el último grito de la moda—. Lindsay, nena…

—No me digas nena, No me digas Lindsay; mi nombre es Linda, ¡Linda!

— ¿Y cómo voy a saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre? En el pasado te presentaste como Lindsay, eres tú la que inició todo esto ocultando cosas y diciendo mentiras—. Linda se mordió los labios esquivando su mirada—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te busqué? ¿Cuántas veces te llamé? ¿Cuántos mensajes te dejé? No me dijiste nada antes de irte, y yo sólo pensé que… Dios, pensé tantas cosas, Lindsay…

—Que no me llames así.

—Me enamoré de ti en esa época…

—No me digas —se burló ella.

—Te lo juro… Me enamoré de verdad, y cuando te fuiste… fue un duro golpe, Lind… Linda. Dios, mío. Te he llamado Lindsay en mi mente por tanto tiempo que me va a costar un poco empezar a decirte Linda.

—No tendrás que acostumbrarte. No tendrás que llamarme de ningún modo.

—No puedes dejar el trabajo tirado.

—Me arriesgaré.

—Dios querido, ¿siempre fuiste así de testaruda? —Por fin, un taxi se detuvo, y Linda, echándole malos ojos, se metió en él. Tan sólo tres segundos después, Dobson se detuvo frente a Aidan.

—Viejo, eres el mejor —le agradeció Aidan, y ambos iniciaron la persecución al taxi en el que iba Linda.

 _Continuará..._


	22. LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS 22

_Capítulo 22_

¿ _No podemos acaso volver a ese tiempo_

 _Como cuando te amaba y era correspondido?_

 _Lo que siento por ti aún es grande, es inmenso Amarnos vale la pena, o eso es lo que he entendido._

Aidan saltó del auto tan pronto como éste se detuvo frente al edificio de hotel donde se hospedaba Linda, y atravesó el lobby casi corriendo tratando de alcanzarla, pero las puertas de los ascensores se cerraron dejándolo a él fuera.

Sabía cuál era su habitación, él la estaba pagando y ya antes había estado allí, así que sólo tuvo que esperar a que el otro ascensor abriera sus puertas para meterse en él. Ir por las escaleras era impensable, ya que estaba en un veinteavo piso, y no sólo llegaría con la lengua de corbata por el cansancio físico, sino también, tal vez, muy tarde.

Una vez en el pasillo de la habitación de Linda, corrió a ella disponiéndose si era caso a tirar la puerta, pero sorpresivamente, la halló abierta. Esto llamó su atención.

Si Linda estaba huyendo de él, ¿por qué dejaba la puerta abierta?, se preguntó. Porque era una invitación para entrar, y dentro había una trampa, seguramente. Sentía que conocía a Linda, y a las mujeres en general, como para no equivocarse en esto; ella lo quería castigar por algo, y al poner un pie dentro de la habitación estaría recibiendo ese castigo.

Y el tal Gary, novio aparecido de la nada, novio que nunca mencionó, ni le oyó hablar con él por teléfono, o de él con Erin, o con quien sea, estaba dentro y desnudo. Respiró profundo encontrándose una escena que ya se esperaba, así que, aunque le fue desagradable, no fue tan sorpresivo.

Había un hombre alto, de cuerpo bien bronceado, tonificado y musculoso, en ropa interior, al que Linda besaba tomándole el rostro con una mano. Diablos, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿No sabía ella que esto era un arma de doble filo? El beso se estaba prolongando demasiado, y Aidan sólo se cruzó de brazos y los miró esperando a que terminara. Sí le había impresionado un poco mirar a la mujer que amaba besarse con otro, pero eso duró un microsegundo, realmente, y ahora sólo los observaba como si fuera un montaje mal hecho de una mala película. Linda soltó al hermoso hombre para mirarlo a él con expresión de "Oh, cómo amo y deseo a mi novio", e incluso sonrió, y Aidan al fin se movió.

—Qué vas a… —preguntó ella, pues la mirada de él se veía muy concentrada, como si planeara destrozarle la cara a Gary. Pero Aidan no hizo eso, en cambio, abrazó a Gary doblándolo como si en vez de un hombre grande fuera una liviana bailarina de tango y lo besó. O eso pareció, pues sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Gary. Linda lanzó un chillido de sorpresa cubriéndose todo el rostro para no ver semejante imagen tan chocante.

— ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —le preguntó Aidan a Gary mirándolo fijamente a los ojos luego de haberlo enderezado y con voz demasiado seductora, y Gary, completamente idiotizado por su mirada, contestó:

—Cuando quieras, donde quieras.

— ¡¡Gary!! —gritó Linda con toda su garganta sacándolos a ambos de tan bizarra escena, y al fin Aidan lo soltó y la miró a ella con la sonrisa del ganador de la medalla olímpica.

— ¡¡Ajá!! —gritó señalándola con un largo dedo—. Es gay.

—Gary, Gary —volvió a hablar Linda, ahora molesta— ¿acaso no te preparé para lo que iba a suceder?

—Gary, aturdido, dio un paso atrás cubriéndose el pecho con ambas manos y miró a uno y a otro como si le costase comprender que había sido víctima de un engaño. Al ver a Linda furiosa, bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento.

—Vas a tener que irte —dijo Aidan mirándolo aún sonriente, y Gary frunció el ceño.

— ¡Sólo estabas jugando conmigo!

—Por supuesto que sí, tú estabas jugando con ella, yo sólo quise participar.

— ¡Eres horrible! —acusó Linda.

—No, la horrible eres tú —le contestó Aidan con voz firme—. Si analizamos las cosas, has mentido, has fingido y has usado a tu mejor amigo gay para hacerme creer una horrible patraña, ¿y sólo porque no caigo en el juego, soy horrible? —Linda no halló argumentos contra eso, así que sólo lo ignoró.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste, de todos modos? ¿por qué te empeñas en buscarme y torturarme?

—Lindsay…

—Mi nombre es Linda, ¡Linda! —exclamó ella entonces, y Aidan vio sus ojos humedecidos. Ella estaba llegando a su límite, él también, ambos se habían empujado el uno al otro hasta estar allí. No, no era así como quería las cosas con ella. No más mentiras, ni fingimientos, ni engaños.

No más acusaciones. Quería paz con ella, porque así era como siempre lo había soñado. Pero las cosas estaban mal, ambos se habían equivocado mucho.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a mirar a Gary, que observaba a su amiga preocupado.

—Por favor —le dijo ahora con voz suave, no el tono autoritario que había usado antes—pide otra habitación para ti, que la apunten a mi cuenta.

—No la dejaré sola contigo.

—Gary… Ella y yo tenemos una conversación atrasada por siete años —aseveró Aidan con voz firme—. Nada la va a retrasar ni un minuto más, por eso te pido, ya que eres su mejor amigo, que me dejes a solas con ella. Te lo ruego.

—No quiero que le hagan daño.

—Te juro que soy capaz de cortarme las manos antes que hacerle daño—. Gary lo miró con respeto, como midiéndolo, pareciendo así, al fin, un poco masculino.

— ¿Por quién lo juras?

—Por mi madre—. Eso pareció convencer a Gary, y se acercó a Linda tomándole la cabeza para besar su frente, le habló en voz baja.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

—No, Gary, te dije que te necesito…

—Lo que necesitas es hablar con tu hombre…

—Pero él…

—Él es la razón por la que no quieres que ningún hombre te toque, ¿verdad?

—Linda lo miró a los ojos, y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Gary la secó y siguió:

—Él es la razón por la que ninguna relación romántica que has intentado ha funcionado. Vamos, habla con él… escucha sus razones, tal vez… tenga una válida.

—No me dejes.

—Estaré muy cerca, y tengo un juramento que me hizo, no te hará daño—. Volvió a besarle la frente y tomó su maleta saliendo de la habitación tal como estaba, sin importarle mucho si alguien en el pasillo lo veía semidesnudo. Aidan no le quitó la mirada de encima a Linda, y ella se ajustó la bata de baño con la que estaba y caminó unos pasos yéndose al otro lado de la habitación, detrás de la cama, y miró por la ventana la ciudad oscurecerse. Aidan respiró profundo y se acercó lentamente a ella, pero no la tocó.

— ¿Qué es eso que pasó hace siete años que hizo que me odiaras tanto? —preguntó en voz baja, pero que ella entendió perfectamente. Sólo movió la cabeza.

—No te odio —contestó sin mirarlo—. Sólo… me di cuenta de quién y cómo eres, realmente.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —ella no dijo nada, y él siguió—. ¿Y qué fue eso? ¿Cuál fue ese acto que mostró mi verdadero ser? El momento había llegado, pensó Linda. La cantidad de palabras que tenía atascadas en el alma desde hacía siete años salieron de repente.

— ¡Tú no me querías! —exclamó ella alejándose más y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de dolor—. Jugaste conmigo cuando era más vulnerable, ¡me hiciste daño!

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó él— De qué manera, ¡cuándo!

—En ese yate… Fui porque quería verte, a pesar de que ya me habías citado esa noche… Y te oí… te oí decirle a Drew… que yo sólo era una especie de… musa a la que estabas usando para inspirarte y escribir nuevas canciones —los ojos de él se fueron iluminando poco a poco, como si recordara al fin ese hecho—. Y que me habías elegido a mí, a una fea, porque tus letras debían ser buenas, y las feas tenemos corazones bonitos…

—Oh, Dios…

—Dijiste que de vez en cuando alguien como tú debía juntarse con la chusma…

—No, Linda…

— ¡¡Yo era chusma para ti! —gritó ella con la voz rota por el dolor, y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. Yo era alguien diferente en tu mundo que de repente se volvió interesante y tú estabas aburrido ¡y sólo necesitabas tema!

—No era así.

— ¡Entonces cómo era! De qué otra manera podía yo interpretar esas palabras. A solas conmigo eras lindo, especial, pero delante de los demás, yo no existía, y con tus amigos, era chusma, y un recurso para escribir buenas canciones. ¡Qué querías que entendiera, por Dios! —él no contestó a sus acusaciones, sólo se pasó las manos por la cabeza y dio media vuelta en silencio—. ¡Vamos, di algo! —exclamó de nuevo Linda—. Di que era mentira, que no eras tú, que era tu doble, tu gemelo malvado hablando con tu voz, o que yo estaba equivocada. Él se giró a mirarla por fin, y Linda vio que en sus ojos había dolor.

—No, estaría mintiendo. Ese era yo, yo dije esas palabras—. Linda se secó las lágrimas y de inmediato se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

—Entonces ya debes imaginarte cómo me sentí. Estúpida de mí, me ilusioné con los besos que me diste, con las palabras bonitas en la playa —cerró sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Creí que había alcanzado el cielo —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo alguien como yo lograría algo tan grande con alguien como tú? Tenía que haber una razón, ¡y la había! ¡No fuiste más que un ser egoísta y calculador!

—Sólo tenía veintiún años, Linda.

— ¡No te excuses en la edad! —gritó ahora Linda—. Yo nunca habría dicho algo así de nadie, ¡y sólo tenía dieciocho años!

—No me excuso en la edad, sólo digo que… fue mi manera de… protegerte —ella se echó a reír; era una risa amarga.

— ¿Protegerme?

—En esa época sospechaba de Drew —explicó él—. Pensaba que lo tenían contratado para vigilarme los pasos. Ya antes se había metido con las amigas que le había presentado y a ellas les habían ocurrido cosas desagradables, así que temí por ti.

—Por favor, Aidan. Inventa una historia mejor.

—No conoces a mi familia… a mi segunda familia adoptiva. Joder, no sabes nada de mí… ¡Y con esas huecas y crudas palabras te estaba protegiendo!

—Linda meneó su cabeza, incrédula, y Aidan empezó a desesperarse—. Nunca fuiste chusma para mí, pero Dios, sí que fuiste mi musa, porque compuse mil canciones pensando en ti después de eso. Me enamoré de una chica con la cara llena de espinillas, porque vi fue su corazón, el enorme corazón de oro que tenía, y que me daba luz, y paz, y calidez… —ella lo miró al fin a los ojos— Y de repente te fuiste, Linda —siguió Aidan—. Sin explicaciones, sin razones… ni una sola nota o mensaje. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? —él se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, poniéndose delante de ella otra vez—. ¿Sabes del oscuro, amargo y profundo vacío en el que me dejaste? —los enormes ojos de Linda, inundados de lágrimas, lo miraban ahora con un poco de espanto—. Me parece aquí, que la mala has sido tú, Linda. Él volvió a alejarse, y le dio de nuevo la espalda para meterse en la pequeña cocina de la habitación, abrió el diminuto refrigerador y sacó de ella una botellita. Pero no era licor, tan sólo agua.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? —preguntó ella, casi en tono retador, pero Aidan no tuvo problema en contestar.

—Preguntar —dijo—. Reclamar… Gritar un poco tal como hiciste hace unos momentos… Si esas palabras de verdad hubieran salido de mi corazón, me merecía un bofetón, y tú una explicación. Pero te fuiste en silencio…

Dios, soy yo quien ahora debería sentirme furioso y dolido. ¿Te das cuenta de que dejaste que nos perdiéramos lo más grande que pudimos vivir? —Linda se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, analizando las cosas desde la perspectiva que él le ofrecía. "Pronto te darás cuenta de que, en este medio, es mejor no creer en nada; ni siquiera en lo que ven tus propios ojos", había dicho tía Helen, y ella había pasado por alto ese consejo en el momento en que más debió obedecerlo.

—Es… ¿es verdad? Aidan… —él la miró entonces. El rostro de ella era la duda personificada, así que apretó sus dientes.

—Dios, ¿por qué lo dudas tanto? —preguntó dejando la botella de agua en una estrecha encimera—. ¿Por qué no te puedes creer que de verdad me gustabas? ¿Piensas acaso que las personas como yo no sienten, no se emocionan, no se enamoran?

—No de gente como yo.

—Te miras demasiado en el espejo.

— ¿No recuerdas acaso cómo era?

—Te recuerdo perfectamente, Linda, ¡cada día de mi vida en estos últimos siete malditos años pensé en ti! —ella abrió grandes los ojos ante esa afirmación, sobre todo, porque él parecía más bien furioso—. A cada pelirroja que veía, la asociaba contigo, todos los ojos grises del mundo eran los tuyos. ¿Quieres que te dibuje? Lo conseguiría a la perfección.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sin aire.

— ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? —gritó él ahora, exasperado—. ¡Me enamoré y ya! Me vi reflejado en ti, sólo que tú tenías más… luz, yo qué sé. Dios, y ahora estoy descubriendo que…

—Lo siento —exclamó Linda corriendo a él y abrazándolo—. Lo siento—. Aidan se sorprendió un poco al verla allí pegada con fuerza a su cuerpo. Linda hundía su cara en su cuello y le pedía perdón, y él, creyendo que estaría molesto por mucho tiempo más, no pudo más que ablandarse inmediatamente y responder a su abrazo—. Sólo era una niña… —lloró ella— llena de demasiadas inseguridades, tantos miedos…

—Ahora eres tú quien se excusa en la edad.

—Sí, sí, pero es la verdad. No fui capaz… de ver la verdad, de luchar… Lo siento tanto. Los dos guardaron silencio por un largo momento, y Aidan cerró sus ojos sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, cómo ese amargo y oscuro vacío empezaba a cerrarse, a llenarse. Sonrió, y pasó las manos por los cabellos de ella con delicadeza, su aroma natural lo estaba envolviendo, despertando. Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que debían hablar.

—Y has usado a Gary para alejarme —acusó—, otra vez.

—Oh, yo…

— ¿Te das cuenta de que, si hubiese sido como tú, hace un momento habría dado media vuelta pensando en que no quería volver a verte? —Linda se separó de él un poco avergonzada, pero Aidan no tenía interés en dejarla huir otra vez, así que le tomó los brazos impidiéndoselo—. ¿Me quieres, Linda? —preguntó de repente, haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos—. ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Tienes en tu corazón un sentimiento por mí? —Los ojos de ella, llenos de lágrimas, parecieron brillar.

—Siempre —contestó—. Y no hay un sentimiento; creo que no cabe. Estás tú… y lo llenas todo—. Él dejó salir el aire, como si se sintiera tremendamente aliviado, y ella siguió:

—Dios, Aidan… No te pude olvidar en todo este tiempo, yo tampoco te pude olvidar—. Él sonrió, y poco a poco, esa hermosa sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios. Con extrema delicadeza, retiró el cabello que se le venía a la frente y la miró por largos instantes, como si la estudiara, como si ahora quisiera grabarse su nuevo rostro en su mente, y luego, cuando pareció hartarse, se acercó a ella, y al fin, al fin, la besó. Linda elevó las manos a él para tocar sus ásperas mejillas, recibir su beso, disfrutarlo, y darle uno de vuelta. No había olvidado el sabor de estos labios, los suyos vibraron otra vez al ritmo de sus besos, entregándose, abandonándose. Era la misma magia de hacía siete años, aunque mejor, más fuerte, más cálida, más firme. Y otra vez él se alejó, dejándola sola allí de pie, anhelando sus besos. Lo miró extrañada, pues él parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

—He cambiado mucho en estos últimos siete años —dijo casi con resignación, como si las palabras estuvieran saliendo en contra de su deseo—. Hace siete años todavía quedaba un poco de pureza en mí, Linda. Hay tantas cosas de mí que no… que desconoces, que nadie sabe.

—Lo sé.

—No, no… Ni te las alcanzas a imaginar.

—Estuve pendiente de ti en estos años en los que fuiste un borracho autodestructivo… Y en muchas ocasiones elevé una oración al cielo por ti. Me preocupaste—. Él sonrió abrazándola otra vez. Oh, esa ni siquiera era la peor parte de su verdad, pero lo llenaba de infinita alegría saber que alguien, ella, había estado orando por él.

—Dios, esto es amor —dijo él, y Linda no puso más que echarse a reír.

—Lo sé, lo admito.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede ser amor cuando… prácticamente somos un par de desconocidos?

— ¿Cuándo ha tenido lógica el amor?

—Dios, qué frase—. Y ahora la besó con fuerza, con hambre, casi con rudeza. La alzó en sus brazos y la subió a la encimera y allí siguió besándola, abrazándola, poseyéndola con sus manos y sus labios. Los besos de él bajaron por su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, y Linda simplemente cerró sus ojos dándose cuenta de que de repente había perdido el dominio sobre su cuerpo; algo más gobernaba en él y no era capaz de volver a tomar el control. Y no quería, Aidan la estaba besando, la estaba amando con hambre, con deseo, con fuego. De sus labios salió un quejido cuando él abrió la bata de baño para besarla por encima del traje de baño y Aidan sintió que todos sus pelos se pararon. La tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y ahora la llevó a la cama, y sin dar tregua, se ubicó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, de adorarla. Y ella no lo detenía. Estaba avanzando rápido, desnudándola, casi poseyéndola, y ella no ponía un alto. ¿Llegaría al final? se preguntó él. ¿Llegaría con Linda al más profundo final de lo que era un encuentro amoroso? Alzó su cabeza y la miró. Los ojos de ella estaban nublados de deseo, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello desparramado sobre el colchón, la bata abierta, su piel expuesta, tan exquisita, tan divina…

—Linda… Yo… Tú… —por instinto, ella elevó su cadera, rozándolo, y Aidan soltó un quejido, temblando casi—. Dios mío… Esto es increíble—. Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para seguirla besando, y ella metió las manos bajo su camisa para tocarle la piel, y Aidan puso una de sus manos sobre su muslo hasta llegar a sus nalgas para acercarla más a él. Linda estaba en traje de baño, así que dejarla completamente desnuda no tomaría nada de tiempo. Desatar la parte de arriba fue muy fácil, y los senos de ella de inmediato quedaron libres para sus manos y boca, y con ellas las poseyó. Linda estaba completamente ida, en otro mundo, en el mundo de sensaciones que Aidan estaba creando para ella.

Jamás esto le había pasado, jamás había perdido tan completamente la cordura, y él sólo estaba besando y chupando sus senos. Sentía la erección de él en su vientre, empujarse contra ella con algo de fuerza, pero eso no la asustaba, ni la alarmaba, porque era Aidan, y su alma desde hacía tiempo que había aceptado que con él no habría barreras, ni miedos, ni nada.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dijo él volviendo a besarla, como si le pidiera permiso—. Hasta el final, Linda, quiero hacerte completamente mía, dejarte una marca, hacer que…

—Sí…

—Quiero amanecer contigo, compartir contigo todo… Todo, Linda.

—Sí, sí —volvió a decir ella atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos, y entonces él le sacó el bikini, dejándola completamente desnuda. Linda soltó un leve quejido al sentir la mano de él tocarla, comprobando su humedad, lo dispuesta que estaba. Y él también se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla tan húmeda, tan cálida. Y entonces recordó que no tenía preservativos. No había traído con él ni su billetera, ni su teléfono, nada. No tenía un maldito condón.

—Diablos —murmuró, y se alejó de ella mirando en derredor. ¿Sería mucho pedir que Linda tuviese uno? Tal vez Gary hubiese dejado uno por allí… No le iba a contagiar nada, y dudaba que ella lo fuera a contagiar de algo a él, pero, ¿y si la embarazaba? ¿Qué tan malo sería tener un bebé con Linda?, preguntó su lado más primitivo, el que no pensaba. Y casi se abofetea a sí mismo. Esta no era una decisión que él pudiera tomar de su cuenta; la dueña del cuerpo que se quedaría embarazado debía tener algo qué decir. Pensó rápidamente en todas las otras opciones, pero no confiaba en sí mismo para llevar a cabo ninguna. Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado excitado, su última neurona se estaba fundiendo sólo por haberse acordado de la protección.

— ¿Qué… qué pasa? —preguntó ella con voz queda, y Aidan se mordió los labios entrando ya en desesperación. Oh, ella estaba allí, tan desnuda y hermosa, con la piel sonrojada por el deseo, y él no había traído nada para protegerla.

—No tengo preservativos —dijo con tono lastimero. Y sí que se lamentaba. Se iba a quedar eunuco si no hacía algo pronto—. Diablos, no hay remedio. Iré por unos—. Él salió de la cama, dejando a Linda sola y desnuda en ella. Al sentir el aire frío otra vez, ella tomó la bata y se cubrió el cuerpo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A donde sea. Tengo que conseguir una caja de condones. ¿Tú no tendrás unos por allí? —Linda, que aún tenía problemas para pensar con claridad, meneó la cabeza negando—. Me lo imaginé. No tardo —dijo él acercándose para darle un beso, pero como un rayo, salió de la habitación. Linda se quedó allí sola, mirando a la nada, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado. Y cuando a su mente pudo entrar algo de lucidez, sólo pudo echarse a reír. Aidan bajó al lobby, y sólo anduvo unos pasos cuando vio a un hombre con una cámara colgada a su pecho hablando con el recepcionista del hotel. Habían conseguido entrar, ¿cómo era posible? Y ahora, ¿cómo iba a conseguir sus condones? ¡Diablos, mierda, maldición! Dio la vuelta y volvió al ascensor. No tendría más remedio que contactar a Dobson.

—Préstame tu teléfono —le pidió a Linda al volver a la habitación. Ella tenía otra vez la bata puesta, y se veía más en calma. Ooh, se lamentó él.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Dobson me traerá unos…

— ¡No! —lo detuvo ella tomando antes que él el teléfono, y Aidan la miró como diciendo: ¿En serio?

—Me da vergüenza.

—Oh, Linda, ¿y no te da pena de mí? —eso la hizo reír.

—No pasará nada si esperamos por esta noche.

—Pero yo no quiero esperar…

—Ella le tomó el rostro y lo acercó a ella para besarlo—. No estás ayudando nada, nada —Linda volvió a reír.

—Es tu culpa, por no tener preservativos.

—Esta no es mi ropa… ni siquiera traje mi billetera, ni el teléfono. De casualidad, ¿no usas ningún método anticonceptivo?

—No. No lo necesito —Aidan se alejó de ella quejándose, y Linda se mordió los labios para no seguir riendo. Cuando vio que él metía la cabeza bajo el grifo del agua de la pequeña cocina, se sorprendió un poco. Él levantó la cabeza empapada y la sacudió tal como los perritos, salpicándola un poco.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Linda, secándose las gotas de agua—. Vayamos por allí, cenemos… Tenemos mucho que hablar, Aidan.

— ¿No te molesta que la prensa nos vea andar juntos?

—Estamos juntos, ¿no? —él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. Eres mi novia.

—Entonces, que digan lo que quieran. Invítame a comer… Yo tengo mucho que contarte… Y yo podré ir por mis condones, pensó él, y de inmediato aprobó el plan. Su caso de bolas azules no se extendería por demasiado tiempo, y ahora que caía en cuenta, tenía un poco de hambre.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gary por teléfono, y Linda sonrió.

—Sí, estoy bien, estoy perfecta. No te preocupes por mí, estoy con Aidan.

—Si por eso es que me preocupo. Yo todavía estoy en shock por lo que pasó, ¡aún no lo puedo creer! Él es tan… —Linda se mordió los labios sonriendo. Luego de decidir que saldrían a comer, Aidan había llamado a Dobson para que le trajera ropa, un auto, y todos sus documentos. El deseo de Aidan había sido trasladarse aquí de inmediato, pero pensó que sería demasiado invasivo y apresurado, así que se contuvo. Lograron salir sin que nadie de la prensa los viera, pero imaginaban que sería cuestión de tiempo; pronto verlos juntos ya no sería novedad, había dicho Aidan, y los dejarían en paz.

—Te hablo mañana —le dijo Linda a Gary—, y perdóname… por lo que te hice pasar hace un rato.

—Aidan Swafford casi me besó, te perdono lo que sea—. Linda meneó su cabeza negando y cortó la llamada. Miró a Aidan, que conducía a su lado en silencio, y suspiró.

— ¿Cómo supiste que Gary es gay? —preguntó, y él la miró de reojo.

—Por la manera en que se besaban —contestó—. Sólo se tocaban las bocas. Cualquier hombre con sus gustos bien ubicados, te metería mano todo lo posible, más siendo tu novio. No sé, creo que puedo distinguirlos bien.

—No lo besaste de verdad… ¿o sí? —él elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios en lo que fue una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero si tú lo besaste de verdad, ¿qué me puedes reprochar?

—No es lo mismo.

—Ah, ¿no? explícame eso—. Ella no lo hizo, sólo se encogió de hombros y miró a través de la ventanilla. Aidan extendió a ella su mano y la tomó con firmeza, y otra vez Linda sonrió. Llegaron a un restaurante, y afortunadamente nadie pareció demasiado interesado en ellos, así que se fueron a un reservado, donde la luz era tenue, y allí se sentaron.

—Tan hermosa —dijo él acercándose a ella para besarla. A pesar de todos los minutos que habían pasado, él seguía con su mente fija en una cosa—. Es increíble lo que me pasa contigo… no puedo pensar en nada más—. Linda acarició su barba y le besó la mejilla.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Aidan?

—Comer, ir a una farmacia, y volver a meternos a…

— ¿Y cuando el tiempo de la grabación haya terminado? —eso lo detuvo. La miró fijamente y en silencio—. Yo vivo en Milán —reflexionó ella—, y tú en Nueva York. Para poder estar juntos, tendríamos que viajar mucho, o uno de los dos tendría que cambiar su residencia—. La mente y el cuerpo de Aidan se fueron calmando. Ella estaba tocando un tema muy importante, algo que él, con su mente calenturienta, había olvidado.

—Sí, lo he pensado mucho —dijo con seriedad—. No creo que quieras dejar tu contrato con Givenchy, y no estaría bien que lo hagas… y mi sitio de grabaciones está en Nueva York… Pero yo no grabo todos los días; si acaso, un par de veces al año. Aunque viajo constantemente, también ocurre sólo en ciertas temporadas, luego de las cuales mi vida vuelve a estar tranquila… Mudarme a Milán no será tan traumático —Linda lo miró sorprendida, y el saber que él estaba dispuesto a hacer sacrificios por ella la enterneció sobremanera. Quiso besarlo y abrazarlo allí mismo, comérselo a besos… era no sólo lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, su corazón mismo estaba dando volteretas en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bello? —él se echó a reír.

—No lo soy, sólo procuro pasar el mayor tiempo contigo.

—Yo también. Gracias por comprender que no puedo moverme de Milán por ahora… Aunque no sé durante cuánto tiempo trabajaré para Givenchy… —reflexionó ella ahora— Ni siquiera sé si seré modelo toda mi vida.

—Elijas lo que elijas, yo quiero estar contigo.

—También yo —agregó de ella de inmediato—. Aunque yo creo que nunca dejarás de ser el Rey-mendigo—. Él miró al techo riendo.

—Sí, ya me dijeron mis cuñadas que ese mote me acompañará hasta la muerte—. Linda lo miró en silencio un momento, y respirando profundo, preguntó:

— ¿Desde cuándo supiste que soy… Lindsay? —él hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—Casi desde que llegaste.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Linda, sólo se te borraron las espinillas, no te fuiste a otro cuerpo… Seguían siendo tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Y… tus ademanes, tu forma de mirar, de tocarte el cabello… —ella lo miraba como si no comprendiera del todo—. No sé explicártelo —siguió él—, sólo sé que casi desde que vi tu fotografía en la revista, sentí algo especial.

—Entonces es verdad que viste mi foto en una revista —él asintió tocando con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello.

—Y luego, en ese restaurante con Joe, vi en tu teléfono la llamada entrante de tu tía Helen. Sólo tuve que atar cabos.

—Y te quedaste callado todo este tiempo…

—Quería ver hasta dónde pensabas llegar, si tenías intención de decirme, pero fue evidente que no—. Ella esquivó su mirada y se mordió los labios.

—Tenía miedo —admitió—. Era demasiado… vulnerable ante ti. Mentirte fue mi barrera de protección. Tenía miedo de pensar que, si me presentaba ante ti como Lindsay, tú volverías a… enamorarme… y a hacerme daño.

—Si de verdad tenías miedo, podías, simplemente negarte —ella se echó a reír.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero tampoco quise negarme… Quería… estar contigo otra vez, comprobar si todo había sido una fantasía de adolescentes… o si era real. Siento querer hacer mis comprobaciones mintiendo. Pensé… Si todo fue de verdad mentira, no me habré expuesto…

—Estabas muy prevenida.

—Es que en el pasado creí que todo lo hiciste por un juego, un capricho. Y aunque ahora somos adultos y tal vez un poco más maduros… mis viejos miedos me paralizaron, porque lloré mucho, Aidan. Con esas palabras, me sentí destruida. Sólo era una adolescente llena de tantas inseguridades, con una pobre autoestima, y tratando de hallar su lugar en el mundo. Con eso que oí… —ella pestañeó repetidas veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas, y Aidan le abrazó los hombros y le besó la sien con delicadeza—. Pero ahora sé que también te hice daño y me duele.

—Éramos sólo unos niños.

—Tal vez si hubiera hecho como dijiste, y te hubiera reclamado allí mismo…

—Ya no miremos más al pasado, lo que hubiera sido y lo que no ya no tiene importancia, porque nos hemos reencontrado, porque al fin te encontré y estás aquí a mi lado. Y todavía me muero por ti y por tus besos —ella sonrió y lo besó— Y lo bueno es que ahora no está la tía Helen que me tire de las orejas si acaso quiero hacer algo más que besarte—. Eso le hizo reír, en un momento ella estaba melancólica y triste y ahora, riendo. Tonto Aidan, hermoso Aidan.

—Pero dime una cosa —habló él de nuevo— ¿por qué te cambiaste el nombre hace siete años? —en el momento les trajeron las cartas con el menú, pero ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención.

—Fue idea de tía Helen —contestó Linda encogiendo un hombro—. Yo sólo le seguí la cuerda. No imaginé que entablaría una relación importante con ninguno, así que no le vi la gravedad al principio, y cuando me besaste… Pensaba decírtelo esa noche en el yate, te lo aseguro. No soportaba que me dijeras Lindsay, quería que supieras mi nombre, que supieras todo de mí.

—Y qué pasó con tu teléfono? Dios, te envié cientos de mensajes… Nunca contestaste, y ya luego aparecía fuera de servicio.

—Bueno… Tía Helen lo escondió. Me hizo creer que lo había perdido, y luego no pude conservar el número.

—Tía Helen se opone.

—No, ahora no. Ella opinaba que estábamos muy pequeños, y tenía planes para mí, tú eras un obstáculo a su manera de ver.

—Eso no me tranquiliza —Linda sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Pues ahora estaría feliz si salgo contigo. Pero no le prestes atención, tal vez está un poquito loca.

—Sí, tal vez. Pero esa noche… te perdiste de una deliciosa cena —dijo él con tono de reproche—. Había mandado traer un chef, y luego sólo estaríamos tú y yo.

—Tenías planes perversos conmigo —dijo ella en tono bajo, y él no lo negó.

—Te deseaba ya desde entonces. Si me lo hubieras permitido, te meto a la cama —Linda reía sin poder evitarlo, y poco a poco él se fue poniendo serio—. También planeaba hablarte de mí, de mis cosas. Y decirte acerca de Drew, para que tuvieses cuidado con él.

— ¿Por qué pensabas que lo habían enviado para vigilarte? ¿Quién lo habría enviado, la prensa? ¿Alguien particular? —él no contestó, sólo sonrió, y tomando una postura algo distante, tomó las cartas con el menú y las miró distraídamente.

— ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Vas a pedir ensalada, como siempre?

—Aidan, ¿no me vas a contestar?

—Linda… Eso tiene que ver con… mi familia. Y es algo de lo que no quiero hablar en este momento—. Ella miró también su menú sintiendo un poco de molestia; él la estaba dejando fuera; pero luego se tranquilizó cuando recordó que él había dicho: "en este momento". Tal vez le contara después.

—Pediré ensalada —dijo ella en tono tranquilo—. Algún día me pediré un bistec con muchas papas fritas, alguna bebida carbonatada y repleta de azúcar, con mucha mostaza y mayonesa—. Él se echó a reír.

—Ser modelo parece muy sufrido.

—Todavía tengo seiscientos gramos que bajar.

— ¿Sólo eso?

—No te burles de mí. Los últimos son los más difíciles de perder—. El mesero llegó, y ellos hicieron su pedido. El joven que los atendía pareció darse cuenta de quiénes eran y empezó a portarse nervioso, y Aidan le pasó un billete pidiéndole que no dijera a nadie lo que había descubierto.

—Me dijo Candy que los GrandChester son tus hermanos —dijo Linda rato después. Ya habían cenado, estaban fuera del restaurante, habían parqueado cerca y ahora caminaban lentamente hacia lo alto de un acantilado. La brisa era bastante fresca, y Aidan se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba para ponérsela a ella.

—Gracias —sonrió ella ajustándosela, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el aroma de él en su ropa, y tuvo que reprenderse a sí misma cuando sintió que empezaba a portarse un poco obsesiva.

—Robert y Terry, son mis hermanos adoptivos… —explicó él contestando a su anterior comentario. Respiró profundo, como si se preparase para hacer algo desagradable, y empezó a hablar

—Yo… nací como Aidan Farrell, a los cinco años adopté el nombre de Aidan GrandChester, y actualmente soy Aidan Swafford —al terminar de hablar, él la miró y sonrió, como si sólo le hubiese dado los sabores de helado disponibles en una tienda. Linda lo miró sorprendida.

—Tu mamá…

—La mujer que me dio a luz murió cuando yo tenía unos cuatro años —relató—. Estuve unos meses en un centro de acogida y allí me encontró Ellynor GrandChester, la mamá de Terry y Robert. Ella me… Ella me salvó. Yo tenía demasiados problemas; además de la desnutrición, de que ya consumía licor, que tenía… mil traumas encima… ella me dio su amor, tuvo paciencia… y logró salvarme.

—Es a ella a quien extrañas. A quien consideras tu verdadera madre.

—Sí.

—Pero…

—Murió. Fue asesinada junto a su esposo… —Linda ahogó de inmediato una exclamación de asombro poniéndose una mano sobre los labios.

—Dios —dijo luego con voz suave—. Lo siento tanto—. Aidan miró hacia el abismo sintiendo que otra vez lo invadía el dolor por esa pérdida. Cada vez que pensaba en Ellynor, su madre, la herida volvía a abrirse. Sobre todo, porque había sido por él; él había sido la razón. Ya no podía negarlo, no podía eludir esa verdad. Antes había intentado ahogarla en licor y drogas, pero la verdad no se puede matar, ni desaparecer. Gerard Swafford, en su afán de conseguirse de nuevo un heredero de sangre que lo posicionara bien, había matado a dos personas que seguramente se le opusieron, que le fueron un obstáculo. Bien le hubiera venido no nacer nunca, pero Bianca Farrell había sido calculadora, embarazándose, y teniendo nada menos que un varón, y usándolo como cebo. Toda, toda su existencia era una maldición… Sintió la mano de Linda en su espalda posarse suavemente y sus labios en su mejilla. No fue un beso sensual, fue más bien de consuelo, y la calidez de ese beso logró penetrar poco a poco en su alma muerta de frío, sacándolo de la oscuridad en la que momentos antes había estado hundiéndose. Respiró profundo, sintiéndose otra vez en sintonía con el presente, y hasta pudo sonreír.

—Perder a tu madre así es lo más horrible que a un niño le puede ocurrir —dijo él con voz suave, y Linda recostó su cabeza en su hombro sin soltar su abrazo—, sobre todo cuando la necesitas tanto, tanto, como yo la necesitaba a ella. Sin embargo, creo que el amor de Ellynor fue tan grande y tan abundante que logró salvarme a pesar del corto tiempo que estuve con ella.

—Como te dije aquella vez —agregó Linda casi en un susurro—, yo también perdí a mi madre. A ella se la llevó el cáncer, no fue una muerte violenta, pero fue igualmente repentina… Sé lo que se siente, Aidan—. Tal vez sí, pensó Aidan. Aunque Linda jamás tendría que cargar con el peso de la culpabilidad, sí que sabía cómo se sentía.

Se abrazó de nuevo a ella, y por fin llegaron a lo más alto del camino. Allí había una baranda que los protegía del abismo, y a pesar del viento, todo en derredor estaba muy tranquilo, pues aún no llegaba la fecha en que todo esto se invadía de turistas.

—Y las personas que te adoptaron después… —siguió ella alentándolo a seguir hablando.

—Oh, los Swafford —dijo Aidan con voz neutral—. Son los más aristocráticos hijos de… No quiero decir palabrotas delante de ti —ella se echó a reír.

—Me imagino entonces que no los quieres mucho—. Aidan la miró elevando sus cejas.

—Ahora, háblame de ti —pidió él—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Bueno… no hay mucho. Cuando era niña mi madre murió, y mi padre creyó oportuno traerme una nueva madre, y también una hermana, así que se casó con una mujer que ya tenía una hija.

—Y cual cenicienta, nunca te llevaste bien con ellas.

—Yo no era cenicienta —dijo Linda con tono pensativo—. Nunca me convertí en la mandadera o la que le hacía los quehaceres, pues nunca me dejé de ellas. O, más bien, Candy y mi tía Helen nunca permitieron que yo me dejara tratar así. —Tuviste un par de salvadoras, pero sin embargo Candy es un ángel.

— Si... Lo es. Pero… de todos modos, lograron hacerme daño —siguió ella—. Roxanne me odia, y no entiendo por qué; fue ella la que llegó a mi vida quitándomelo todo.

—Roxanne… ¿la de senos grandes? —cuando ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, él añadió— y ojos azules.

—Sí, ella.

—Fuiste tú la primera en hablar de sus… —él no terminó la frase, sólo se puso ambas manos sobre el pecho simulando un enorme par de tetas, y Linda le dio un manotazo—. Me gustan más las tuyas —dijo él abrazándola y riendo—. ¡De verdad!

—Más te vale.

— ¿Pero es esa Roxanne?

—Sí, la misma. La que entrevistaste para que fuera la modelo de tu video.

—Su agencia la envió, yo no la pedí. Y jamás la habría elegido, puedes estar completamente segura de eso. La descarté casi tan pronto me miró con esos ojos… Un momento —se detuvo él alejándose un poco—. Tú y tu hermanastra son modelos… ¿Hay alguna relación en eso? —Linda sonrió de una manera que a él le pareció muy interesante, casi malévola.

—Luego de que… tú y yo nos alejáramos, descubrí la razón de mi acné.

— ¿No era natural? Quiero decir… por la adolescencia, y eso.

—Ni por asomo. Era ella, ella le había puesto algo tóxico a mis cremas. Y así había sido por años—. Linda se giró a mirarlo, encontrando que él se hallaba completamente impresionado por eso—. Hizo falta un largo tratamiento, incluso láser, para dejar mi piel tal como está ahora. Sentí mucha ira en ese momento, Aidan, y quise vengarme, así que me hice modelo también. Junto a mi tía, me encargué de escalar lo más alto posible, de obtener los mejores contratos. De llegar tan lejos, tan lejos, que ella, ni aun con sus enormes tetas, podría alcanzarme.

—Estás en una especie de competencia contra ella.

—No, ya no… Ya le gané —él se echó a reír, y se acercó más a ella descubriendo que esta faceta de ella también le gustaba; no cuestionó sus razones para ser modelo, ni sus motivaciones. Él no era nadie para hacer reproches—. Y tengo que decirte algo, Aidan —él la miró atento— ella ha estado atacándome por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Tú eres algo así como el más grande trofeo para ella. Es una fanática casi enferma, te adora. Y ahora que supo que obtuve este contrato y ella no, y si además se entera de que estamos juntos…

—Sacará las uñas.

—Ya las sacó. Está publicando fotos mías de cuando tenía acné, y sugiriendo que soy producto de las cirugías plásticas…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —la interrumpió él—. ¿Es decir, que, si hubiese esperado a mañana, yo habría podido usar esas fotos para preguntarte si eras Lindsay? —Aidan, concéntrate.

—No es posible, ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte? —Linda se cruzó de brazos, y Aidan volvió a quedar serio y a mirarla fijamente— ¿En qué ibas?

—Estás loco —rio ella.

—No te preocupes por ella. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

— ¡Roxanne! —exclamó Linda, riendo aún.

—Eso. Tener una enemiga en el medio no siempre es malo, esas controversias puedes usarlas a tu favor para atraer popularidad —Linda suspiró poniéndose seria al fin.

—Siempre he sido muy cuidadosa en cuanto a lo que digo y hago, pero me temo que esta vez…

—Esta vez sólo di la verdad.

—Pero…

— ¿Crees que la gente te amará menos porque en el pasado tuviste un problema de salud en la piel? Por el contrario, cuando sepa que fuiste fuerte, venciste y ahora eres quien eres, la admiración hacia ti será mayor… Te lo dice alguien que ya lo experimentó—. Linda lo miró con ojos enamorados. De alguna manera, se sentía tan natural hablar de sus cosas con él, confiarle sus secretos, sus miedos.

—Te amo, Aidan… Con todo mi corazón. No sé qué apellido poner… —él la interrumpió con un beso, un profundo beso que había estado siendo atrasado por mucho rato.

—También te amo —dijo pegándola a su cuerpo con ansias—. Eres lo más hermoso, lo más tierno, lo más…

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con ojos brillantes.

—Nena, en cada una de mis canciones hay una frase para ti—. Linda sonrió abrazando su espalda con fuerza, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndolo cálido y firme casi en todo su cuerpo. Ah, qué bien se sentía estar aquí con él. Nada en este mundo se podía igualar a esta sensación. Estaba equivocada.

Linda estaba otra vez experimentando sensaciones que hacían que ese abrazo en el acantilado quedara como la luz de un cerillo frente a la potencia de un rayo.

Luego de ir a una farmacia con servicio de veinticuatro horas y comprar lo que fueron como cuatro cajas de preservativos, se metieron de nuevo en el auto y volvieron al hotel.

Todo estaba despejado, no había prensa ni mirones, y entraron al parqueadero del hotel con tranquilidad y subieron de inmediato hasta el piso de la habitación de Linda. Se besaron mucho, se dijeron muchas cosas, se mordieron un poco, se aruñaron otro tanto mientras trataban de quitarse la ropa y juntos cayeron sobre la enorme cama. Linda quedó desnuda de inmediato, y Aidan volvió a ubicarse sobre ella besándola, admirándola, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar cada centímetro de su piel, cada segundo que estaba con ella, y feliz, enormemente feliz por estar aquí. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Pero su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, clamando por ella. Dios, esperaba que ella estuviese igual de desesperada para que no se sintiera tan desilusionada, así que puso la mano otra vez sobre su centro, y al comprobar su humedad y su calor, sonrió. Estaba listo para zambullirse. No era así como había imaginado su primera vez con ella, pero diablos, todas las fantasías que tenía en su cabeza aún podía hacerlas realidad después. Sacó un preservativo y rompió con sus dientes la envoltura.

Ella lo miró con ojos otra vez nublados de deseo mientras se lo ponía, con su hermoso pecho agitado y la piel ardiendo, y Aidan la besó, la besó profundo y duro, sacándole la poca cordura que le quedaba, y de repente, entró en ella. Linda gritó, y usó sus brazos para alejarlo con toda su fuerza. Sorprendido, asustado, impresionado por su reacción, se movió fuera de su cuerpo y la miró. Ella estaba sangrando. Dios, la había herido, le había hecho daño.

Era un bruto, un animal. Debió ir más despacio, debió tener cuidado. Ella era estrecha, y él un salvaje.

—Lo siento tanto —se lamentó él poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, mirando en derredor y buscando su teléfono. Tendría que llevarla a la clínica, Dios querido, ¿es que acaso en vez de una verga tenía una motosierra o qué? Ella se echó a reír.

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Es normal.

—No es normal. Dios, no es la primera vez que estoy con una mujer, Linda, no es normal que la mujer sangre. Jesús, soy una bestia.

—Ya deja de asustarte. Es normal porque… tú eres mi primera vez—. Eso lo dejó al fin en silencio y quieto. Aidan la miró a los ojos incrédulo. No, no era verdad. Pero tenía la evidencia delante de sus ojos. Las gotas de sangre en su entrepierna, el dolor que ella había sentido, y la barrera que había traspasado. Se quedó frío de repente. Linda era virgen. Jamás, jamás, jamás, ni en sus más remotas alucinaciones, jamás esperó esto. No, tenía que ser… Pero era verdad.

—Por qué? —ella volvió a sonreír, y paseó sus manos por el abdomen de él, tan plano y duro.

—Porque… Siempre quise hacerlo enamorada…

—el pecho de Aidan estaba agitado, sus cabellos parados en todas direcciones, y para completar, los ojos se le humedecieron—. Yo quería que mi primera vez fuera estando locamente enamorada de ese hombre, desde adolescente me prometí a mí misma eso. No tenía que ser en el matrimonio, pero al menos, yo debía amarlo. Y cuando entré al mundo del modelaje… Me di cuenta de que aquí era todo muy liberal; mis compañeras de trabajo eran tan promiscuas, que le habían perdido el valor a la intimidad. Se acostaban con hombres sólo por conseguir contratos, o con los fotógrafos para obtener las mejores fotos, o con los otros modelos sólo porque les apetecía, o querían decir que habían tenido a tal sujeto en su cama. La palabra amor no existía, y eso me aterró. Por eso me fui a vivir con Gary. Él era una especie de escudo, y me ayudó a protegerme todo este tiempo—. Linda tomó la mano de él y la acercó a sus labios para besarla, mientras seguía quieto, paralizado, ante lo que estaba descubriendo.

No había vuelto a decir nada, sólo la miraba y la miraba, tan desnudo como estaba, tan desnuda como estaba ella. Ella era algo así como un milagro en un mundo de incrédulos, una flor en medio del barro.

—Tuve romances —admitió ella—. Llegué a… besarlos. Pero de alguna forma, por alguna razón que no te sabría explicar… nunca llegué a la cama con ellos. Lo curioso es que, si les preguntaras, ellos dirán que sí, que sí tuvimos sexo, que es lo más natural. Pero ya tienes la prueba de que no.

—Pero conmigo…

—Oh, Aidan, a ti te amo —sonrió ella tomando su cuello y haciendo fuerza para bajarlo hasta ella y besarlo otra vez—. A ti te he amado toda mi vida. Aun cuando estaba furiosa y dolida contigo te amaba. Si mi tía no me hubiese escondido el teléfono, yo habría caído a tu ruego y contestado al fin a una de tus llamadas. Mi corazón es débil ante ti… y también mi cuerpo—. Él la abrazó. Con delicadeza, con ternura. La rodeó con sus brazos y se pegó a ella completamente, de pies a cabeza. Luego de casi un minuto en que lo sintió temblar, a Linda le pareció que también lloraba.

—Aidan…

—No digas nada —susurró él—. Nunca… Nunca, nunca recibí un regalo tan… Dios mío. Dios querido…

—Él besó su cuello con fuerza, quedándose allí largo rato. La respiración de él era entrecortada y Linda no pudo más que sonreír. El hombre que había compuesto cientos de canciones y poesías, se había quedado sin palabras. Él levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos, Linda acarició sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él—. No tengo… nada tan puro para darte. Todo yo estoy sucio, contaminado…

—No digas eso.

—Pero siento que tu pureza me limpia a mí, que vuelvo a estar sano, que todas las cicatrices se borran… —Linda lo besó suavemente sobre los labios.

—Si mi amor puede hacerte ese bien… ha valido la pena esperar.

—Oh, Dios, gracias —lloró él al fin, sintiéndose sobrepasado, abrumado. Después de creerse que no merecía nada lindo, nada puro, la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra le daba su más delicada flor. Tal vez había esperanza para él, pensó entonces. Tal vez él tuviera redención. Linda lo besó; besó su oreja, sus mejillas, sus hombros. Con sus pequeños besos le recordaba que, si bien este era un momento casi espiritual para él, ambos estaban desnudos en una cama, y las actividades que seguían eran las carnales. Sonrió, y bajó su mano hasta ponerla en su trasero, apretándolo suavemente, moviéndolo hasta encajarlo con él.

—Puede que estés un poco irritada y…

—No me importa.

—Te dolerá otro poco.

—Estoy preparada. —El sexo es a veces un poco salvaje, mi amor.

—Lo aprenderé contigo.

—Oh, Dios, sí… Te has entregado a mí como un cheque en blanco, ¿te das cuenta?

—Entonces, ponme el valor —lo retó ella, mirándolo muy seria. Oh, eso tenía mucho más significado del que ahora ambos podían calcular, pensó él, y volvió a entrar en su cuerpo, esta vez muy despacio, muy delicado, pues la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era la más importante sobre todo el planeta. Era su mujer. Todavía estaba muy estrecha, todavía le dolía un poco, pero volvió a besarla, a consentirla, a llenarle los oídos de todas esas palabras bonitas que ella le inspiraba, aunque seguramente de su boca sólo salían incoherencias, y ella lo recibió con toda su candidez, con toda su dulzura. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, con suavidad al principio, pero acelerando poco a poco. Ya antes había sabido que no le sería posible hacer durar este momento, y ahora… Salió de su interior. No, se dijo; pasara lo que pasara, tenía que hacerlo memorable para ella.

—Qué…

—Shhht… —la tranquilizó él, y empezó a besar su espalda, su cintura, sus nalgas. Ella era muy delgada, pero a su boca eso no le importaba mucho ahora. Llegó abajo y Linda se asombró un poco por lo que él empezó a hacer, la estaba abriendo y besando y metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo. Dejó salir un grito que era mitad sorpresa y mitad placer. Oh, no era tonta, sabía que cosas así se podían hacer, pero no había imaginado lo bien que se sentiría. Poco a poco, fue elevando sus caderas para darle mayor y mejor acceso, y Aidan lo aprovechó muy bien, haciéndole hervir, temblar, llorar, suplicar. Qué bien se sentía, pensó Linda, qué sublime, y ya luego no fue capaz de ponerle calificativos a las sensaciones, pues sintió que algo dentro de ella estallaba, haciéndole ver sólo sus lucecitas al interior de sus ojos.

Cuando lo sintió entrar de nuevo en su cuerpo, la expectativa volvió a aumentar. Todavía cabalgaba en las alturas de su primer orgasmo, así que no estuvo muy lejos del segundo, que vino a ella cuando sintió que la tocaba en lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Él la enderezó, poniéndola de rodillas en la cama y de espaldas a él. Le tomó una mano y la hizo tocarse, tocar el sitio donde ambos estaban unidos, y con la otra mano, acarició sus senos, o más bien los amasó y apretó. Se balanceó con suavidad y Linda se aferró a él, moviéndose al compás de sus embates, yendo al encuentro de su placer, apretándolo con fuerza en su interior, apretando sus dientes cuando sentía que ya no aguantaba, y al fin, él perdió el control y empezó a moverse rápido, violento, casi, duro. Los dos gimieron, los dos jadearon, aferrándose con fuerza el uno al otro para llegar más alto, más fuerte, más hondo, y en un momento, él apretó fuerte su cintura para clavarse en ella y llegar juntos a lo que fue un largo, largo orgasmo. Su liberación. Cayeron juntos en la cama, él encima de ella, saciados, jadeantes, él todavía dentro de ella, moviéndose aún con los rezagos de su orgasmo, espasmos provocados por la inercia de tan alto deleite que aún quedaban en su cuerpo, y al fin, poco a poco, se fueron quedando quietos, recuperando la respiración, la cordura, la luz.

Pero Aidan no se alejó de ella, por el contrario, resistiéndose a separarse, la abrazó otra vez, le besó los omóplatos, los hombros, el cuello. A pesar de que ella hervía, que estaba aún sudorosa, él parecía encontrar su piel deliciosa, porque allí tenía su boca.

—Preciosa —susurró—. Eres tan preciosa para mí—. Linda sonrió sintiendo que poco a poco su cuerpo se iba desconectando de su mente aún despierta. Iba perdiendo la fuerza en los brazos, hundiéndose en un maravilloso sueño—. Perfecta —volvió a decir él, y al ver que se había quedado dormida, sonrió. Se quedó allí un momento con el codo apoyado en la rodilla y la mano en su cabeza, mirándola desnuda sobre la cama, sin poder dejar de sonreír, sin poderse creer que alguien como él pudiera ser tan bendecido, pues toda su vida no había sido más que una demostración de que no merecía nada, que por más que lo rogara, no podría obtener el amor, el verdadero amor. Y aquí estaba, palpando ese amor, tan fuerte y real que casi sintió miedo. Pero el miedo no tenía cabida ahora en su corazón tan henchido de felicidad.

Salió con cuidado de la cama y se metió al baño. Una vez frente al espejo, se miró a sí mismo admirándose de su reflejo.

Su alma estaba riendo, celebrando en una fiesta que prometía no acabar.

Al fin había hallado su lugar en el mundo, al fin, había encontrado su hogar.

Linda lo miró. Él parecía muy melancólico hoy, y no ignoraba la razón. Ya se había terminado la grabación del video. Había sido mucho más rápido de lo que habían imaginado, y tendrían que separarse. Sólo habían pasado dos días juntos después de que al fin se hablaran con la verdad. Dos cortos, fugaces, diminutos días.

Habría querido quedarse un tiempo más con él, pero ambos tenían tantas ocupaciones, tantos compromisos. Ella ya había sido llamada desde Milán para empezar a prepararse para una nueva temporada de trabajo, y Aidan debía empezar a organizar su agenda para la gira mundial que seguía.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo tendrían tiempo para volver a verse. Pero se verían, eso era seguro.

Estarían en contacto todo el día, se llamaría si era necesario con el mismo pensamiento.

A pesar de lo que parecía, desde antenoche, cuando hicieran por primera vez el amor, no habían podido conversar todo lo que habían querido. Habían tenido que grabar desde la buena mañana hasta la noche lo que quedaba del video, y luego, había accedido a esta entrevista con Jessica Miller, que no tuvo ningún reparo en venirse hasta Portugal para poder realizarla. Gary, por su parte, se había devuelto a Milán con la seguridad de que su amiga se encontraba bien y feliz.

Esta noche con Aidan sería la última, y el corazón se le encogía nomás de pensarlo.

—Joe se está encargando de todo lo referente al equipo de trabajo del video —dijo Aidan mirando su teléfono—. Parece que tenemos la tarde libre —Linda sonrió ampliamente. Almorzaron juntos, y de inmediato se subieron al auto para pasear un poco.

Cerca de Algarve había otras ciudades con playas que se hacía obligatorio conocer, y hasta ahora no habían tenido tiempo. En el camino hablaron de todo y de nada, escucharon música, se estuvieron en agradable silencio, y disfrutaron de las vistas.

Se tomaron fotografías y compartieron muchas bromas. Aidan estacionó el auto al fin, y de la mano, empezaron a deambular por diferentes mercadillos, comprando recuerdos y detalles para amigos y familia.

— ¿No te da un poco de pesar ahora las noches desperdiciadas mientras estuvimos grabando el video? —preguntó él mirándola un poco de reojo. Habían caminado bastante, y ahora descansaban bajo una enorme sombrilla mirando el sol ponerse. Los demás turistas se habían ido retirando dejando la playa más o menos sola.

—Sí, me lamento mucho. Pero las cosas se dieron así —suspiró. Él hizo una mueca.

—No quiero irme —dijo, y ella se giró a mirarlo. Ya habían hablado de esto. Mañana, ella se iría a Milán a cumplir con sus compromisos, y él a New York, pues su trabajo aquí había terminado. Seguía el lanzamiento de su álbum como solista, lo cual debía hacerse por todo lo alto, al tiempo que el lanzamiento de su video musical.

Como era de esperarse, había que hacer una gira alrededor del mundo, y ésta duraría por lo menos seis meses. Lo cual indicaba que hasta dentro de seis meses podrían volver a estar así como ahora. Medio año, ciento ochenta y dos días y medio.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo ella, y Aidan la miró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—La que quieras.

— ¿Serás cantante toda tu vida? —él elevó una ceja—. Lo has pensado, ¿no?

— ¿Tú piensas ser modelo toda tu vida?

—No —contestó de inmediato—. No hay mucha demanda para ancianas modelos —eso lo hizo reír—. Además, con mi título en derecho, podría emplearme en algún lugar…

— ¿Tienes un título en derecho?

—Claro que sí. Todos estos siete años no sólo desfilé y posé para las cámaras.

—Wow. Ahora te admiro más —Linda rio recostándose a él, que guardó silencio por un momento y suspiró—. No sé si seré cantante toda la vida. Me lo pregunto a menudo. Rompí con 2R22 porque… estaba cansado de esto, de viajar, de… Pero retomé como solista porque es lo que sé hacer.

Mis negocios aparte están bien administrados y casi que no me necesitan, tengo conocimientos en finanzas y todo eso, pero no me veo a mí mismo en una oficina dirigiendo una empresa.

— ¿Qué te ves haciendo? —él sonrió.

—Lo mismo que he venido haciendo, componiendo, cantando… Pero tal vez es porque llevo haciéndolo mucho tiempo, casi desde niño. La música… fue siempre un escape para mí. La usé para escapar de casa, para escapar de mí mismo. Fue también una herramienta para hallar personas; encontré a mis hermanos, te encontré a ti… No sé de qué me servirá ahora la música, pero… —ella lo estaba mirando muy concentrada en sus palabras, y él sólo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para besar sus labios—. Tal vez si nos casamos y tenemos hijos, y todo eso, yo me vea haciendo otra cosa—. Linda volvió a reír.

—Se supone que primero organizas tu vida y tu futuro y luego traes niños al mundo.

—Sí, sí…

—Pero no importa —dijo ella recostándose de nuevo a su hombro y suspirando—. Si decides seguir cantando, seguir componiendo canciones, yo estaré a tu lado, de todos modos. Si decides poner una venta de perritos calientes en el Time Square, iré a vender a tu lado —eso lo hizo reír, y la tomó en sus brazos recostándola en la playa para besarla, para decirle cuánto la amaba y la adoraba.

Se quedaron allí, en un hotel, volvieron a hacer el amor durante horas seguidas, y Aidan se acurrucó a su lado quedando profundamente dormido. Linda estuvo despierta más rato. Su tercera noche con Aidan, y la última no sabía en cuánto tiempo. Anoche, él la había tenido despierta hasta la madrugada, cosa que no pasó la primera noche, pues ella se había quedado dormida y él no quiso despertarla otra vez, pues su piel había quedado bastante irritada luego de la primera vez. Suspiró posando su mano sobre los cabellos de él, tan feliz, saciada y tranquila. Desde ya lo estaba extrañando. Dormir con un hombre era un tanto extraño, sentirlo a su lado en la madrugada cuando se movía, escuchar su respiración, sentir su aroma o su calor… Compartir la cama era algo nuevo para ella, pero despertarse y verlo o sentirlo le recordaba lo feliz y afortunada que era, así que siempre lo buscaba para abrazarlo y volvía a dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No… —susurró él entre sueños, moviendo su cabeza, como si quisiera escapar de algo que lo perseguía—. Fuera de aquí… No…

— ¿Aidan? —llamó ella sentándose a su lado. Él estaba teniendo pesadillas.

—No… La puerta… cierra la puerta…

—Linda lo volvió a llamar, y esta vez lo movió un poco. Aidan despertó bruscamente, sentándose de súbito y mirando en derredor con ojos vacíos. Ella lo miró con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos, y poco a poco, la cordura fue volviendo a su mirada.

—Era una pesadilla —dijo él pasándose la mano por la cara, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que su respiración se iba normalizando—. Una pesadilla.

—Cuéntame —pidió ella con voz suave—. Dicen que cuando relatas las pesadillas, estas ya no vuelven—. Él tragó saliva, y sin mirarla, salió de la cama y fue hasta el minibar de la habitación buscando una botella de agua. Linda esperó por largos segundos a que él se bebiera su agua, se repusiera un poco y se decidiera al fin a contarle.

—Es que… —dijo él con voz queda— no se trata de una pesadilla. Es un recuerdo—. Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró esperando a que continuara. Aidan sonrió. Nunca, nunca, había contado de qué trataba su más horrible pesadilla. Ni siquiera se la había relatado a Ellynor. Mientras había vivido en la casa GrandChester, estas habían desaparecido, sobre todo, porque la voz de su madre venía a su mente cantándole la hermosa nana que siempre lo tranquilizaba. Se bebió toda la botella de agua y respiró profundo.

—Cuando tenía unos cuatro años —empezó él, volviendo a la cama y sentándose en una esquina, dispuesto a sacar algo muy podrido que tenía dentro—, vivía con mi progenitora. Pero ella… se prostituía. Recibía a hombres en la casa. Esos hombres la golpeaban a veces, y en mi mente tengo imágenes de ella copulando con ellos—. Linda empuñó su mano y se cubrió con ella la boca para no soltar ningún comentario y hacerlo detenerse. Aidan parecía haberse metido en un oscuro hueco donde veía imágenes desagradables. Le dolió hacerle recordar esos viejos tiempos, pero tal vez le hiciera bien—. Siempre estaba ebria —siguió él—, y en casa no había nada para comer. Ni en el refrigerador, ni en la alacena. Muerto de hambre, buscaba qué comer, y nada. Sólo había cervezas. Mamá olía a cerveza siempre, así que yo también la bebía. Sabía mal, pero llenaba mi estómago por un momento. Pero eso no era nada, porque ya antes había bebido vino, ella me daba a beber vino, ron… en un vaso, claro, porque en casa no había un biberón.

—Santo Dios…

—Fui un bebé borracho —admitió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Una tarde, la vi dormida en el sofá, y la toqué para decirle que tenía hambre. Estaba fría, así que busqué una manta para cubrirla—. Linda cerró sus ojos, queriendo cerrar también sus oídos, pero no debía, ella lo había forzado a contarle, y ahora debía escuchar. Pero era tan horrible. Dios, tan horrible…

—Sí, estaba muerta, —siguió él viendo su expresión de horror— pero yo no lo sabía, así que cuidé de ella. Y ella estuvo allí, en ese sofá, dormida, por mucho rato… Poco a poco se fue poniendo… gris. La casa empezó a oler mal, y yo me encerré en la habitación asegurando la puerta. Pero por debajo se metía el olor… Llegaron las moscas, había gusanos… —Linda sollozó ahora—. Y ella no las espantaba —siguió él con una mirada de niño inocente—. No me explicaba por qué no las espantaba. Eran fastidiosas. Y tuve que salir del apartamento, porque olía demasiado mal. Yo olía mal. Y el olor me seguía a todos lados, no importaba cuánto me bañara, si cerraba la puerta, si me lavaba las manos con mucho jabón, seguía oliendo mal…

—Estabas muy pequeño. No podías ver…

—Sí, sólo era un pequeño, por Dios. Y ella me abandonó. A veces, cuando duermo… vuelvo a ser ese niño, y veo las moscas, los gusanos y ese olor nauseabundo meterse por la puerta, seguirme. Como si me quisieran comer a mí también. No importa cuán fuerte cierre esas puertas… las moscas logran meterse y siempre me alcanzan. Como si yo estuviera sucio, Linda…

—No lo estás, mi amor —dijo ella abrazándolo, metiendo su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándolo, protegiéndolo—. No lo estás.

—Cuando era niño y tenía pesadillas —siguió él—, mamá me cantaba. Una nana hermosa, una nana que decía que ella me protegería, que me cuidaría. ¿La quieres oír? —ella asintió sin poner objeción, y Aidan empezó a cantar—. Antes yo estaba —empezó con voz suave—, en la pancita de mamita. Era suave y calentita, la pancita de mamá. Y aunque estaba guardadito, tú me veías, tú me veías. Me cuidabas, me arrullabas, en tu pancita, mamá.

Linda estaba llorando, en silencio, las lágrimas bajaban hasta su barbilla mientras seguía abrazándolo con fuerza. Oh, cuánto hubiese querido poder sacarlo de esa habitación a tiempo, librarlo de esa mala mamá. Nunca habría podido imaginar que este hombre que por fuera se veía tan alegre, sonriente, y hasta despreocupado, guardara tan horrible recuerdo, sufriera tan horribles pesadillas. Ya antes había visto su melancolía, pero no, no había tenido idea de que fuera tan grave, tan horrendo. Su vida había sido una dicha en comparación a esto.

—Aprendí que la música espanta las pesadillas —siguió el—, y si lo que dice es bonito, alivia el alma. Mamá me cantaba, y las pesadillas se iban, pero cuando ella murió, ya nadie la cantó. Tuve que cantarlas yo mismo para liberarme… y empecé a componer otras letras, y otras más, y luego me vi con muchas canciones —él levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos—. Ya sabes por qué escribo canciones.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

—No llores, mi amor —susurró él secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Lloro por ti.

—No, no. No llores por mí. Ya pasó.

—No pasó, si aún te siguen las pesadillas—. Él suspiró, y se alejó un poco mirando a otro lado. Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, y volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez, para besarle la mejilla, el cuello. Él dejó salir el aire cerrando sus ojos, como si sus besos lo tranquilizaran, lo estabilizaran, y poco a poco, las imágenes horribles de su madre muerta, el hedor y las moscas, se fueron desapareciendo de su mente, siendo remplazadas por sensaciones, sensaciones de bienestar, de calidez. Los besos de Linda tenían la misma magia de las nanas de Ellynor, y más, porque las podía traducir en placer. Ella se sentó en su regazo, lo buscó con su mano y empezó a acariciarlo. No dejaba de besarlo, de tocarlo. No era difícil provocarlo, él la deseaba todo el tiempo, y aunque momentos antes se había sentido otra vez sucio, con las moscas y el hedor tras él, el toque de ella parecía irlo limpiando, purificando.

—Te amo —susurró ella, y esta vez él no contestó, recibió sus besos, bebiéndose esas palabras, metiéndolas hasta lo profundo de su corazón. Sí, Linda lo amaba, y si Linda lo amaba, es que él no estaba tan mal. Dócilmente, se dejó empujar en la cama y la vio ponerse sobre él a horcajadas. Era una hermosísima visión; Linda lo acariciaba, lo besaba, pasaba sus manos desde su abdomen hasta sus hombros a la vez que se sobaba contra él, poniéndolo duro y ansioso. Aidan extendió su mano para tocar uno de sus senos, tan bonitos, redondos, de aureolas rosadas. Linda tenía el abdomen marcado, tal vez por el ejercicio que hacía y por las dietas que llevaba, pero seguía conservando sus curvas tan femeninas y que a él lo enloquecían, sobre todo ahora, que estaba desnuda sobre él. Linda volvió a tomarlo en la mano y se fue empalando poco a poco en él hasta tenerlo todo dentro, hasta la misma base. Aidan dejó escapar un gemido que pareció placer y agonía, y Linda lo miró mordiéndose los labios. Quería hacer algo, quería probar cosas, así que apretó duro sus músculos internos y balanceó sus caderas en un suave ritmo circular. Aidan dejó salir un bramido, y al ver este maravilloso resultado, lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que todo él estuvo temblando, y ella tan húmeda y resbaladiza facilitando aún más su cometido. Aidan soportó como pudo largos minutos. Se maravillaba al ver que ella, a pesar de ser nueva en esto del sexo, no era nada tímida; se desinhibía con él de manera prodigiosa, lo miraba a los ojos directamente para hacerle saber, hacerle entender, que era ella, ella su amada, la que le daba este placer. Enamorado, enloquecido, asombrado y feliz, se movió al fin tomando el control, y la apoyó con en la cama, volvió a entrar con fuerza en su cuerpo y empujó duro y rápido, muy duro y muy rápido, ahogando sus gritos el uno en la boca del otro. Los movimientos impetuosos de Aidan llevaron a Linda rápidamente a la locura, así que gritó, sujetándolo con fuerza, disfrutando este delirio, y envarando su cuerpo, alcanzando lo que de él podía con las manos, Linda estalló en un increíble orgasmo, cuando volvió de allá, lo encontró a él cabalgando hacia sus propias alturas, así que no lo soltó, sino que lo arrulló entre sus brazos sintiendo en su interior toda su impetuosidad, la demostración más física de su deseo. Minutos después, él se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, y Linda volvió a tomarlo en su mano, reacia a soltarlo. Él era suyo, ese era su pensamiento, y así, tan posesiva como jamás imaginó que podría ser, se fue quedando dormida. Las despedidas eran tan horribles, pensó Aidan mirando a Linda agradeciendo no ser un llorón.

Estaban los dos otra vez en el aeropuerto, mirándose largamente. Ya habían llamado por última vez su vuelo, ya tenía que dar la espalda para abordar. Volvió a dar el paso hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

—Sí. —Te extrañaré cada minuto, mi vida. No haré más que pensar en ti.

—También yo, mi cielo. Por favor, en cuanto puedas… en cuanto puedas ve a verme—. Él volvió a besarla, y al fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Linda se dirigió a la sala de abordaje, casi corriendo, porque estaban a punto de despegar. Aidan se quedó allí otro rato hasta que ella desapareció tras las puertas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a seguir su vida?

— ¿Eres Aidan Swafford? —preguntó una voz femenina, y Aidan se giró. Una joven sostenía su teléfono, como si le tomara un video, y él sonrió. —Sí, soy yo.

— ¡Te amo! —gritó la joven—. Con todo mi corazón.

—Yo también —sonrió él, y buscó en sus bolsillos un bolígrafo. Lo que seguía era repartir unos cuantos autógrafos, porque la chica había sido ruidosa y ya varios los estaban mirando. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin Joe y Dobson empezaron a espantar a las admiradoras y a despejar su camino hasta la salida. Hasta la misma puerta de su auto lo acosaron, pero él no dejó de sonreír y permitir que le hicieran fotos y videos. Una vez dentro del auto Aidan cerró sus ojos y suspiró borrando su sonrisa de comercial, tomó su teléfono y le envió mensajes a Linda, diciéndole que ya la extrañaba, que se moría por volver a verla. Sonrió cuando ella le contestó diciéndole lo mismo, y suspirando, recostó su cabeza al asiento. Tendría que darse prisa con toda la montaña de trabajo que se le venía encima, pero ahora tenía una gran motivación. Linda, su Lindsay, estaba otra vez en su vida.

 _Continuará..._

 _Un Poquito más de Aidan y Linda._ _Y es tiempo de entrar en el Drama. Con los tres Hermanos... Me despido por el día de hoy. Buenas Noches.༼ つ ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ༽つ_ millones de agradecimientos por continuar la historia.

JillValentine


	23. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 23

_Capítulo 23._

 _Pudiste haber conseguido todo mi amor Admiración, respeto, hasta mi corazón Pudiste tener todo lo que un hijo daría pero sólo en mí pusiste del odio la semilla_

Se aproximaba la gira en Europa, y Linda ya estaba preparando su agenda. El mundo podía ponerse de cabeza, pero ella estaría con él en esos días.

—Lo sabía —le dijo Candy con la voz impregnada de la dicha que le producía saber que su amiga era feliz—. Sabía que lo de esa vez no había sido un simple beso, ni para ti, ni para él. Oh, Linda… Estoy tan…

—Pero ahora no está conmigo —se lamentó Linda con un hondo suspiro—. Lo extraño tanto, Candy…

—Sí, te entiendo perfectamente, pero… es temporal —la animó Candy—. El pobre está tan ocupado que ni siquiera Terry ha podido contactarlo en días.

Sabemos que está vivo y bien porque se toma el tiempo de contestar a los mensajes—. Linda asintió, lo sabía, pero eso no hacía que lo extrañara menos.

Lo quería aquí, ya, ahora. Lo quería a su lado. Esto del amor a distancia le estaba dando muy duro.

—Al fin puedo hablar contigo —dijo Terry por teléfono a modo de saludo, y Aidan dio la vuelta en su cama despertando apenas—. Siento tener que llamarte a las nueve de la madrugada, hermanito, pero es importante.

—Sí… —dijo Aidan con voz pesada, adormilada, y mirando la luz del sol que se filtraba a raudales por su ventana—, está oscuro todavía —Terry se echó a reír, y Aidan buscó la jarra de agua para beber un vaso—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sólo queremos saber cómo estás… Y preguntarte cuándo te será posible reunirte con nosotros.

—TG…

—Ya sabemos que estás hasta arriba de trabajo, viajes y esas cosas, pero es importante, Aidan.

— ¿Se trata de… la excursión en los Alpes? —sintió a Terry sonreír. El nombre clave para referirse a la investigación de la muerte de Richard y Ellynor lo había inventado Robert, pero era Aidan el único que aún lo usaba.

—Sí, precisamente. Estamos avanzando, hermano—. Eso preocupó a Aidan.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué han…?

—No por teléfono. Por favor, en cuanto puedas, saca un tiempo…

—En unos días me iré a Europa, tendré un descanso allí, pero…

—Qué bueno. Creo que a Robert no le molestará si nos tomamos unos días y nos vamos contigo allá.

—Oh… Pensaba pasar esos días con mi novia.

—Y ese es otro tema del que tenemos que hablar. Candy asegura que es una novia real, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

—Es real.

—No, tu palabra no me basta; tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos.

— ¿Así que vendrás a Europa para, de paso, verificar con qué tipo de mujer estoy saliendo?

—La chica no me preocupa; tengo la palabra de Candy asegurándome que es la mejor mujer sobre la tierra—. Aidan no pudo evitar reír.

—Entonces, vienes para ver si soy yo el adecuado para ella—. Terry guardó silencio por unos momentos, luego del cual, respiró profundo y habló.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, hermano, pero eres un buen hombre, un buen chico. Eres el adecuado para cualquier mujer buena y respetable.

—Oh, Dios… ¿Me voy a morir? ¿Descubriste que tengo una enfermedad terminal y por eso estás siendo lindo?

—No seas idiota.

— ¡Ese sí es mi TG! —rio Aidan, y Terry rio también, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Pero lo dije en serio —insistió Terry—. Eres el mejor—. Aidan se emocionó. No supo qué decir, no le salió el "gracias" que tenía atascado en la garganta, y el momento se pasó y Terry cambió el tema. Qué idiota. Él también había querido decirle que era el mejor, y también Rob. Que los amaba, porque eran sus hermanos.

Aidan llegó solo a Milán. Todo su equipo de trabajo llegaría en cinco días, así que estos cinco hermosos y maravillosos días los tenía para pasarlos con Linda. No le importaba si ella iba a estar ocupada en el día, seguro que las noches las tendría libres, y tampoco le molestaba acompañarla a donde fuera que tuviera que ir. Planeaba seguirla hasta en el baño. Subió con su maleta las escaleras circulares que llevaban al apartamento de Linda y llamó. Dentro sonaba música, su álbum, y sonrió imaginando que tal vez ella estaba dentro oyéndolo cantar. Pero fue Gary quien abrió la puerta, luciendo una camiseta sin mangas un poco sudada, y al verlo, gritó emocionado. Aidan lo silenció a tiempo poniéndole la mano en la boca.

— ¿Está Linda? —preguntó, y Gary agitó la cabeza negando—. Diablos. Te quitaré la mano de la boca, pero no grites, por favor —ahora Gary asintió, y Aidan quitó su mano limpiándola en el trasero de su pantalón. Como buen anfitrión, Gary lo hizo pasar e incluso le ofreció una bebida.

Aidan quedó en pie en medio de la sala del apartamento que Linda compartía con Gary mirando en derredor. Era pequeño, pero acogedor, unas puertas corredizas llevaban a un pequeño balcón donde se podían ver varias plantas sembradas en macetas, cortinas que se movían con el viento, y al interior, una pared toda recubierta con lo que parecía ser piedra, piso de cerámica y muebles algo antiguos, pero en buen estado. Todo se veía bastante limpio, la mesa del comedor era de cuatro sillas, los sofás de patas de madera estaban ubicados frente al hogar. Sí que podía ver a Linda aquí, viendo la televisión, leyendo, descansando.

— ¿A qué horas llega?

—A las nueve, más o menos —Aidan miró su reloj. Faltaban tres horas para eso—. Imagino que vienes de sorpresa.

—Así es —contestó Aidan rehusando sentarse. Llevaba catorce horas sentado en un avión, quería estar de pie por un rato más.

—Ay, tan lindo… —Aidan lo miró de reojo; Gary parecía más una matrona emocionada por ver a su hija ser feliz—. Entonces… supongo que mejor me voy, y los dejo solitos.

—No quiero incomodarte.

—No te preocupes, Linda ha hecho esto por mí antes, yéndose a donde sus amigas… Es mi turno de ser buen amigo.

—Entonces te agradezco.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Yo estoy bien—. Gary caminó hacia una de las puertas señalándosela—. Esta es la habitación de Linda. Aquí está la cocina… Voy a… ducharme, para irme—. Gary, casi saltando, recogió el pequeño tapete que había extendido para hacer ejercicio, las mancuernas y otros elementos, y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación. Aidan sonrió, y tomó su propia maleta para meterla a la habitación de Linda. La cama de ella era amplia, a Dios gracias, con un cubrecama sencillo, una lámpara con base metálica sobre el nochero, y un tocador con cremas y maquillaje. Las cortinas eran blancas, sencillas, y un armario ocupaba la pared del fondo. Sin poder evitar su curiosidad, fue a él y lo abrió, encontrando allí la ropa de Linda. Olía a ella, era casi como si estuviera allí.

— ¡Ya me voy! —exclamó Gary minutos después, y Aidan salió de la habitación de Linda, donde había estado husmeando, para despedirlo

—Estás en tu casa —dijo Gary, se metió una mano al bolsillo y le extendió un par de llaves— por si necesitas salir.

—Gracias.

—Yo estaré fuera, llevo ropa como para dos días, luego de los cuales… volveré por más si es necesario.

—No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias.

—No es molestia… —Gary se tomaba las manos como si se sintiera nervioso, y Aidan frunció el ceño.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —él negó, y luego de pensárselo, se lanzó a él y lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Como una colegiala nerviosa, salió por la puerta sin añadir nada más. Aidan sólo pudo echarse a reír. Al estar solo, suspiró. Le esperaban más de dos horas aquí, y entonces tuvo una idea.

Linda llegó pasadas las nueve. En cuanto entró al edificio se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras descalza.

Estaba cansada de andar todo el día de aquí para allá, y las pocas veces que estuvo quieta, fue de pie, posando, luciendo ropa nada cómoda. Sentía agujetas por todo el cuerpo.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de su puerta deseando, anhelando, que Gary hubiese dejado aunque fuera un pedazo de pizza fría. No tenía ganas de ponerse a preparar nada, sólo quería darse un baño y dormir. Entró y el aroma la invadió. Algo se estaba horneando, y Linda caminó incrédula a la cocina. Pero se detuvo. Gary no sabía cocinar, no a este nivel. ¿Sería un novio de Gary? Lo llamó, pero no contestó. Abrió su puerta, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Extrañada, entró a su habitación y dejó sobre su cama sus cosas, y entonces una maleta llamó su atención. La movió y vio que aún tenía los diferentes adhesivos de los aeropuertos, y sin pensárselo, la abrió. Lo supo no por la ropa, sino por el aroma de ella.

— ¿Aidan? —preguntó saliendo de nuevo a la sala. Entró al baño, a la habitación de Gary otra vez, a la cocina, al pequeño balcón—. ¡Aidan! —volvió a llamar, y al no tener respuesta, se quedó allí, en medio de la sala, mirando a todos lados, como si de repente de la pared fuera a surgir algún fantasma. Y entonces, la puerta se abrió, y tras ella apareció Aidan llevando unas bolsas de papel con cosas dentro. Linda no lo pensó mucho. De hecho, no pensó, y sólo corrió a él y se lanzó a sus brazos, subiéndose a su cintura y cubriéndolo de besos.

— ¡Estás aquí! —gritó emocionada—. Viniste a verme, Oh, qué maravillosa sorpresa—. Riendo, Aidan trastabilló hasta llegar a la cocina para dejar allí las compras y entonces la puso contra la puerta del refrigerador para besarla decentemente. Linda lo abrazó con fuerza, feliz de tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos, respondiendo a su beso con mucho entusiasmo. Él detuvo el beso y la miró a los ojos, con los suyos muy sonrientes.

—Bienvenido —le dijo ella en un susurro.

—Gracias. Me alegra que te haya agradado la sorpresa —Linda rio también.

—Soy muy, muy feliz… es tan inesperado. Casi me había resignado a no verte hasta dentro de mucho.

—No lo soporté, así que, aprovechando un retraso y algunos inconvenientes, me escapé para estar contigo —él se inclinó para besarla otra vez, y en el momento sonó una alarma. Aidan la bajó con cuidado y se ocupó de lo que había en el horno.

— ¿Tú… preparaste eso?

—Quería recibirte bien, y se me ocurrió hacer la cena—. Emocionada, Linda se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Lo que quería era saltar hasta tocar el techo, pero sólo respiró profundo, conteniéndose.

—No sabía que supieras cocinar. —Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo solo, y he tomado cursos de cocina en mi tiempo libre—. Él sacó del horno lo que parecía ser un delicioso plato de carne, preparado con especias que le hicieron recordar la época en que vivió en su casa y tenían un chef. Vio que sobre la estufa ya había otras cosas preparadas. El estimulante aroma enseguida hizo que su estómago crujiera, lo que hizo reír a Aidan—. Sabía que vendrías hambrienta.

—Oh, Señor del cielo y de la tierra… —exclamó ella viendo cómo él servía los platos—. Te amo tanto, Aidan.

—Sólo es porque te cociné.

— ¿Y quieres otra razón más?

—Con esa me conformo, por ahora—. Linda volvió a abrazarlo, y él a besarla, y entre besos, abrazos, bromas y risas, Aidan sirvió la mesa. Linda revisó en la bolsa que él acababa de traer encontrando allí una botella de buen vino, sacó las copas y las sirvió. Suerte que tenía una vajilla decente, utensilios que iban más allá que un par de vasos y una jarra, pues a Gary le gustaba con frecuencia invitar a amigos que gustaban de algo más que una pizza con Coca-Cola.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y mientras comían, él le relató que había conseguido estos cinco días de descanso debido a un atraso en los planes para la gira de Europa, y que planeaba instalarse aquí durante ese tiempo. Ella aceptó encantada, y le anunció que también ella había conseguido separar unos días para estar con él durante la misma gira, así que podría seguirlo en su tour. Lo que habían pensado serían seis meses sin verse, había terminado siendo sólo dos. Pero dos meses alejados había sido demasiado, de todos modos, y por eso en cuanto terminaron de comer, recogieron los platos, los dejaron sobre el fregadero, y de inmediato se desvistieron para hacer el amor. Primero en la bañera, luego contra una pared, y luego, en la cama. En la madrugada, desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el abdomen de él, miraban al techo, tranquilos, saciados, con el alma y el cuerpo en paz.

—Te eché tanto de menos —dijo ella tomando su mano y llevándosela a la boca para besarla—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó— No quiero estar sin ti.

—Ni yo. Los días son eternos, las noches un infierno. La comida pierde el sabor y la música su encanto —ella sonrió, y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Ese es el verso de alguna canción? —él hizo una mueca, pensativo.

—No, pero podría serlo—. Linda se echó a reír y se movió para mirarlo a los ojos. Pasó la mano por su tórax, memorizando la forma de sus tetillas, contando los vellitos de su pecho.

—Estás hermosa —dijo él—. Y has bajado de peso.

—Sólo la libra que me faltaba. Extrañarte es bueno para adelgazar—. Él la miró algo preocupado; no le gustaba mucho que ella se exigiera tanto, pero no podía reprochárselo—. No te preocupes por mí —sonrió ella al sentir su mirada, y mordisqueó su barbilla—. Cada cosa la hago aconsejada por nutricionistas y expertos.

—Hasta ellos se equivocan.

—Es sólo que es mi primera temporada con Givenchy, y esa casa es bastante exigente. Pero les ha gustado mi trabajo; me han aumentado la paga, y aparezco más en escena. Tal como me dijeron por allí, ser tu novia ha sido ventajoso para mi trabajo—. Aidan paseó su mano por la delgada espalda de ella, y acomodó mejor la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

—Eso me alegra. Que valga el esfuerzo. Por mi parte, te cuento que el álbum se ha vendido muy bien.

—Lo sé. Estas cerca de ganar el disco de oro—. Él la miró sonriendo.

—Mis hermanos vendrán a verme mientras esté en Europa —dijo de pronto. Eso la inquietó, y se movió hasta quedar sentada frente a él, tomó la sábana y se cubrió con ella—. No te preocupes —sonrió él—. Tal vez vienen a comprobar que estoy portándome bien. A pesar de ser mis hermanos, creen que mi vida se compone de fiestas, orgías, y cosas así—. Él paseó su mano por su pierna, y se sentó para alcanzar sus labios y besarla—. Y también quieren hablarme de asuntos de la familia y eso—. Linda suspiró.

—Bueno, espero caerles bien.

—Te adorarán.

— ¿Necesitarás tiempo a solas con ellos? Para tratar los asuntos de familia —Aidan asintió en silencio, y la miró fijamente.

—Es algo delicado —dijo—, estamos investigando la muerte de mamá—. Linda elevó sus cejas un poco asombrada, más que por el asunto en sí mismo, por el hecho de que él le estuviera confiando algo así. Aidan volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada y suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que fue asesinada junto a su esposo? —ella asintió—. Había un motivo, y estamos a punto de capturar al asesino.

—Parece que llevan mucho tiempo investigando. —Toda la vida, prácticamente —admitió él—. Y sin poder involucrar a la policía. Afortunadamente, en Estados Unidos la sentencia por asesinato jamás proscribe, y no importa si el asesino es un extranjero, diplomático, príncipe o rey. Sea quien sea, lo paga—. Linda ladeó su cabeza mirándolo un poco pensativa.

—Tú sabes quién es —dijo de pronto, y él la miró fijamente.

—No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices? —ella no contestó, sólo lo siguió mirando de la misma manera, como si lo analizara. Aidan sacudió su cabeza, y salió de la cama tan desnudo como estaba y empezó a moverse inquieto—. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes las cosas?

—Entonces, ¿tengo razón?

—Mis hermanos no saben que yo sé quién es.

—Me imagino.

—Y no quiero que lo sepan. Mi meta es encerrarlo sin que ellos se enteren de nada más. No es necesario que lo sepan todo—. Linda seguía mirándolo, ahora un poco confundida—. ¡Pero no tengo cómo encerrarlo! —siguió él en una exclamación—. No tengo una maldita prueba que él no pueda refutar, ¡que lo encierre!

— ¿Y qué tienes? —él se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo el móvil.

—Eso es bastante.

—No lo suficiente para encerrar a alguien tan poderoso, alguien con tantas mañas, con tantos contactos…

—Linda, en silencio, dejó salir el aire. Él no estaba diciendo nada concreto, sólo soltaba frases que debían conectarse, pero no le insistió para que le contara; era evidente que este tema lo alteraba mucho, y debía tener razones muy poderosas que lo obligaran a ocultárselo a sus hermanos, así que sólo palmeó el espacio a su lado en la cama para que él volviera a ocuparlo, y él, manso y obediente, lo hizo.

Linda se acostó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ten paciencia —le pidió, y él sólo hizo un sonido con su garganta—. Ya sé que la has tenido, pero veo que la necesitas hoy más que nunca. No existe el crimen perfecto; todos los asesinos cometen siempre un error, y la mayoría de veces es, precisamente, por tratar de ocultarlo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, en algún momento tú o tus hermanos encontrarán una prueba que al fin los lleve al final de este camino—. Él besó su frente y la abrazó.

—Gracias por escucharme, por no… acusarme.

— ¿Y de qué te voy a acusar? Debes tener tus motivos para hacer cada cosa que haces. Yo confío en ti—. eso lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿De verdad?

—Con todo mi corazón. Eres incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Prefieres cortarte las manos que dañar a otro—. Él juntó sus cejas al notar que ella recordaba sus palabras—. Y eso me preocupa —dijo ella en voz baja—, que prefieras dañarte a ti que permitir que algo le pase a otro. Si algo te pasa, Aidan, me pasará también a mí, recuérdalo—. Él volvió a sonreír, y la apretó más en su abrazo. Se quedó en silencio, muy pensativo, y sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella se fue aflojando, terriblemente agotada por las tensiones del día y las actividades que antes habían estado practicando. Poco a poco, él también se fue quedando dormido, preguntándose qué era eso que sus hermanos habían descubierto y que querían comunicarle. Esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado peligroso.

Almorzaron juntos en un restaurante más bien económico; Aidan llevaba puestos siempre sus lentes de sol, y también ella, para que no les reconocieran, y luego en la tarde, fueron a otro lugar para una prueba de vestuario. Aidan le sacó a Linda varias fotos con su teléfono con cada trapo que le hacían medirse, aunque tuvieron que pedirle que por favor no fuera a hacerlas públicas.

Todo iba muy bien, sin embargo, su humor se tornó un poco sombrío cuando uno de sus hermanos lo llamó para avisarle que llegarían mañana temprano. Cada uno traería a su esposa y se quedarían en un hotel durante varios días. —Tus hermanos son adultos y saben cuidarse solos —le dijo ella tomando su mano de dedos largos y apretándolos suavemente— estarán bien —él hizo un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo, pero no dijo nada. Linda sólo siguió con su mano entre las suyas y miró al horizonte. Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en las escalinatas frente al Duomo de Milán, mirando hacia la plaza y disfrutando del ambiente y el ajetreo que reinaba en el lugar.

Todavía no se atrevía a contarle la verdadera razón de su preocupación.

Nicholas Richman era, hasta ahora, la única persona que conocía el verdadero motivo de la muerte de Richard y Ellynor, pero imaginaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que también le confiara eso a Linda. Le tomó la mano y se la besó, mirando la plaza llena de gente, y de repente, el cielo se iluminó con un relámpago.

—Va a llover —dijeron al tiempo, y corrieron para resguardarse cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas. Entraron a una panadería para llevar el desayuno, y luego se metieron al taxi para volver al fin a casa. Que todos los días fueran así, deseó Linda suspirando. Sería maravilloso.

Alice y Candy bajaron del avión sonrientes. Era la primera vez de Alice en Europa, y llevaba una panza crecida de seis meses, pero a pesar del cansancio, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. También era su primera vez en un avión privado. Robert lo había alquilado especialmente por ella, porque estando embarazada, quería evitarle molestias. Así, el viaje había sido mucho más cortos y más confortable.

—El clima no está muy bueno —dijo Candy mirando al cielo, pues estaba nublado—. Ya se está yendo el verano.

—Necesitaré unas botas de lluvia —sonrió Alice, y Robert, que la escuchó, contestó:

—Yo te las compraré.

—Gracias.

De inmediato Terry llamó a Aidan avisándole que ya estaban en tierra, y Aidan, que los había estado esperando en el aeropuerto, fue a su encuentro. Abrazó a Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla e incluso puso la mano sobre su panza preguntándole por el estado del bebé. Alice le dijo que ya sabían que sería un varón, y que ahora debía estar cansado, pues estaba muy quieto. Aidan los ayudó a instalarse en la suite que habían reservado y Candy no tardó en preguntar por Linda.

—Está trabajando —contestó él.

—Eso está bien —dijo Robert—. Sin distracciones.

—Debe ser por eso que estamos aquí —dijo Alice con un falso tono pensativo—, para no distraerlos—. Candy se echó a reír.

—Quiere decir que eres nuestro durante la mañana —dijo Terry abrazando el cuello de su hermano de manera un poco brusca.

—Ustedes vayan a hacer lo suyo —comentó Alice agitando su mano como si los estuviera despidiendo—, yo necesito subir los pies en algo.

— ¿En el sofá? —le preguntó Robert de inmediato— O prefieres la cama.

—El sofá estará bien —Aidan sonrió viendo a su hermano mayor acomodando a Alice para que pudiera relajarse, y luego, darle un beso a su vientre.

—Está enloquecido con su hijo— dijo Terry en tono burlón, pero Aidan no se dejó engañar; sabía que también él deseaba un bebé.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse? —Terry se alzó de hombros.

—La semana entera, tal vez. Candy quiere hacer algunas compras, y llevar a Alice para que se encapriche también. Por qué, ¿querías estar a solas con tu novia?

—Claro que sí.

—Oh, ¡lo siento tanto! —pero Terry no tenía cara de sentirlo, para nada. Robert volvió a ellos y de inmediato se pusieron serios, así que, sin pérdida de tiempo, se dirigieron en el salón del hotel para conversar con tranquilidad. Una vez allí, pidieron bebidas y se sentaron en unos finos sillones de cuero. Aidan estaba nervioso, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, aunque Robert no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo.

—Tenemos al asesino —dijo Robert de repente, y Aidan sintió un ácido corroerlo por dentro.

— ¿Qué?

—Al que disparó. Lo tenemos—. Eso lo asombró aún más, pero hizo silencio para que empezara a explicarse—. Hace tiempo que tengo a Mark Andrews investigando, y esto al fin empezó a dar frutos.

—Todo fue gracias a Brett —comentó Terry—, siempre pensamos que él debía saber algo, y sí; luego de varias negociaciones…

—Y unas cuantas amenazas —añadió Robert.

—Finalmente, soltó algo. Conocía a varios sujetos que podían ser los perpetradores del asesinato en aquella época; luego, sólo fue investigar entre los nombres que dio, y al fin lo tenemos.

—Eso es… un gran avance —comentó Aidan sintiéndose un poco sin aire. Robert siguió hablando de los detalles, de cómo habían dado con él y de lo que esto significaba para su investigación. Aidan escuchó atento los pormenores de la investigación de sus hermanos, casi quería grabarlos; pero su mente no dejaba de hacerse preguntas, de maquinar nuevas estrategias para que las cosas salieran en verdad bien. Ellos se adentraban cada vez más en este pantano. Si ya tenían el asesino, éste podía, a cambio de algún beneficio o rebaja de pena, decir quién lo contrató para el asesinato. Si llegaban al que lo contrató, sólo quedaba presionarlo para que dijera quién lo había contactado y así, escalar hacia el pez gordo, hacia el verdadero asesino. El matón había sido encerrado años atrás debido a otros delitos, según lo que contaban Robert y Terry, pero Mark había dado con él, y ahora que tenían al fin algo en concreto, Robert y Terry no pararían, por el contrario, arremeterían con mayor ímpetu.

Aidan volvió al apartamento de Linda sumamente pensativo, preocupado. Al cerrar la puerta de entrada, se recostó en ella sintiendo que su tiempo se acababa. Había pasado todo el día con sus hermanos, hablando, planeando, celebrando el avance, y por dentro, él sólo podía sentir miedo. Las cosas podían salir mal, y entonces, la vida de todos peligraría. Las cosas podrían salir bien, y entonces, él perdería a sus hermanos.

El tiempo junto a ellos, como hermanos, se acababa. Pestañeó repetidas veces al sentir que sus ojos se humedecían. Al menos, le quedaba este corto tiempo al lado de ellos, llamándolos hermanos. Luego de eso, no sabía qué sucedería.

Su teléfono timbró, y al ver el número lo ignoró. Era otra vez Charles, el secretario de Gerard. Spencer Walter Ryan Swafford, conde de Ross, de noventa y tres años, estaba enfermo, moribundo en su cama.

Todos parecían saber que ya el viejo tenía a la parca con su sempiterna hoz al lado, esperando pacientemente su hora para segar su alma. Miró hacia la puerta, como si temiera que alguien fuera a entrar, y caminó a la habitación de Linda para hacer una llamada. Esta persona no le mentiría, diría la verdad.

—Hola, hermoso —dijo la voz de Elise, la única amiga que había tenido durante su adolescencia dentro de la podrida familia Swafford. Era la hija mayor de Alfred, lo que la hacía su prima de sangre, y era sólo un año mayor que él, aunque seguía soltera. Elise y su hermana eran las únicas en medio de todos ellos que en verdad sentía como familiares.

—Hola hermosa —sonrió Aidan. Nunca habían dejado de llamarse así. Había sido un poco extraño al principio, pero terminó acostumbrándose a usar el término cariñoso con ella, y sólo con ella.

—Ya sé para qué me llamas —dijo Elise con un suspiro—. Quieres saber si de verdad el abuelo se está muriendo—. Elise no esperó contestación—. Sí se está muriendo —dijo—, si vas a venir, hazlo pronto.

—No voy a ir.

—Eres el futuro conde de Ross. Yo creo que…

—Jamás seré conde —aseveró—. Jamás —Elise guardó silencio por un momento, pero luego volvió a hablar.

—Aidan, sabes que te quiero, pero eres tan terco…

—¿Y si sabes que soy terco, por qué no me apoyas? No voy a cambiar de opinión en esto. No recibiré ese título. ¿Es que acaso no hay un primo lejano, tonto y cruel que esté gustoso de ser conde?

—Se te olvida que eres el último varón en la línea de sucesión.

—Eso debería mostrarles lo mucho que se empeña el destino en que las cosas cambien en esa familia.

—Cariño, no discutamos esto por teléfono. Y así sea para rechazar la posición, vas a tener que venir.

—Estoy muy ocupado ahora.

—Lo sé. Pero un concierto siempre se puede aplazar, la muerte de este anciano es inminente, y para bien, o para mal… es tu bisabuelo.

—Sólo he hablado con él un par de veces; es un extraño para mí.

—Si vinieras, encontrarías que tú no eres un extraño para él. Creo que el viejo de verdad se encariñó contigo.

— ¿Qué? No seas absurda.

—La última vez que conversé con él, no paró de hablar de ti, de tu álbum, de tus andanzas… Y a que no adivinas; tiene un regalo para ti…

—Oh, por Dios.

—Quiere heredarte algo.

—No iré, Elise…

—Pero cariño…

—No me pongas esa voz seductora, no caeré.

— ¿Quién diablos te está poniendo voz seductora? —dijo la voz de Linda, y a Aidan casi se le cayó el teléfono. Se giró a mirar la puerta de la habitación y la vio allí recostada en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisidora, y Aidan palideció. ¿Desde cuándo había estado escuchando?

—Oh… Ah… hablaba con una prima.

—Ajá —dijo Linda, con voz escéptica, y Aidan pudo escuchar la risita burlona de Elise por el teléfono.

— ¿Te pilló tu novia?

—Mierda, sí.

—Explícale con la verdad, se pondrá celosa de todos modos, pero me hará sentir bien.

—Te hablaré más tarde —dijo Aidan con prisa, y cortó la llamada sin dejar de mirar a Linda, que, sin separarse de la puerta, elevaba sus cejas mirándolo y esperando una explicación—. Elise es mi prima, en verdad.

—Una prima…

—Aunque sí me he besado con ella —añadió él, como si tal cosa.

—Oh.

—Pero fue en la adolescencia… y yo no sabía que en verdad era mi prima—. Linda estiró sus labios como si no se creyera nada a pesar de su tosca sinceridad—. Sólo es… una… prima. Lo juro—. Linda se quitó entonces la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la dejó junto a su bolso en la cama. Ni siquiera lo miró, y Aidan sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies—. No estés molesta.

— ¿Molesta, yo? ¿Por escuchar a mi novio hablar en tono seductor con su prima con la que se besó? ¿Por qué iba a estar molesta?

—sí lo estaba, y Aidan sonrió entonces. Nunca había visto a Linda celosa, y aunque reconocía que ahora estaba en terreno minado, le gustaba la sensación de peligro.

—Mi bisabuelo está muriendo —dijo de repente—, le preguntaba si era verdad—. Linda lo miró fijamente entonces.

—Tienes un bisabuelo.

—Sí. Tiene más de noventa años, y es la muerte más esperada en la historia, pues… deja una herencia bastante importante.

—Vaya.

—Elise sólo me estaba insistiendo para que fuera a verlo antes de que muriera.

—Con tono seductor—. Él disimuló su sonrisa, y no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras se desnudaba para meterse a la bañera. Pero ella ni siquiera lo miraba y a él le estaba empezando a picar el cuerpo—. ¿Y vas a ir con tu abuelo moribundo? —le preguntó mientras se retiraba el maquillaje frente al espejo.

—No—. ella lo miró en el reflejo, con un ceño que reflejaba la extrañeza que le producía esa actitud.

— ¿No quieres a tu abuelo?

—Como le dije a Elise… es un extraño para mí. Sólo hablé con él un par de veces.

—Es el abuelo de tu madre, imagino —dijo Linda, y Aidan cerró sus ojos. Ella tenía razón en estar confundida, no sabía gran cosa de su familia. El corazón empezó a palpitarle fuertemente, y no se debía sólo a que ella estaba ya completamente desnuda, sino también, porque estaba sintiendo la urgente necesidad de contarle todo. Todo. Linda, ignorante de sus turbulentos pensamientos, hizo espuma en la bañera y se metió lentamente en ella, lanzando suspiros por la sensación de placer que le producía el agua tibia. Aidan caminó hasta ella y la miró bañarse, como si fuera un programa de televisión muy entretenido.

— ¿Puedo meterme contigo?

— ¿Por qué no vas y te metes en la bañera de tu prima? —Aidan hizo rodar los ojos.

—Porque no deseo a Elise. Te deseo a ti. No hay nadie más en mi vida, ni en mi corazón, sólo tú.

—Cuando haces que todo suene tan bonito, como una canción, me da desconfianza —él se echó a reír—. ¿Y cómo fue el día con tus hermanos? Me dijo Candy que se la pasaron todo el día juntos.

—Sí. Fue bien—. Él se puso en pie y le dio la espalda, se pasó las manos por la cabeza y se volvió a mirarla de nuevo. Linda lo observó sin decir nada. Él parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, contra sí mismo, pero no dijo nada, sólo se recostó en la bañera y lo miró—. Mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas, Linda —dijo él de pronto. Está llena de… secretos, engaños, mentiras graves… conspiraciones —ella alzó una ceja.

—Y también muertes —añadió ella—. La de tu verdadera madre, la de tu madre adoptiva…

—Aidan asintió.

—Sí, muchas muertes.

— ¿Es de eso que me quieres hablar? —él tragó saliva y se recostó a la pared del baño.

—Quiero contarte todo… No sé si deba, pero necesito confiarte… toda mi vida.

— ¿Y qué te detiene? —él la miró fijamente por largos segundos, como si se hiciera a sí mismo esa pregunta—. Puedo con tus secretos —dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en la bañera y apoyando sus brazos sobre el borde—. Puedo con todo—. Aidan sonrió, y se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella, ya que ella no lo dejaba entrar, se quedaría aquí.

—Mi madre biológica era actriz —empezó—, y se embarazó de un noble inglés —al oír eso, Linda abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida—. Sí —confirmó él—. Tengo sangre aristocrática. Aidan siguió contándole. Ya la parte donde había vivido con su verdadera madre, Bianca Farrell, la conocía, pero ahora le estaba añadiendo más detalles. Luego de la muerte de Bianca, Aidan había sido enviado a un orfanato, y allí había conocido a Ellynor GrandChester, quien lo adoptó y lo curó de casi todos sus males, del alma y del cuerpo. Al parecer, esos seis años con ellos fueron los únicos bonitos en su vida, pues luego de la muerte de los padres, había sido enviado de nuevo al centro de acogida, y pocos días después, lo habían adoptado los Swafford.

—Toda mi vida creí que había sido mera coincidencia que gente como esa pusiera los ojos en un niño como yo —contó él. Ya ella estaba de nuevo vestida, y lo escuchaba atentamente. Ahora estaban los dos sentados en el sofá de la sala, frente a frente, y él seguía relatando su vida—. Pensé que sólo había sido mala suerte que yo cayera en una familia así. Tuve que aprender a defenderme, porque… pasaron muchas cosas malas, Linda. De no ser por… Elise, quién sabe qué habría sido de mí.

— ¿Ella te cuidó?

—Y yo la cuidé a ella —sonrió Aidan con tristeza—. Por eso somos buenos amigos.

—Bueno… tal vez ya no me cae mal—. Él se acercó a ella y le besó los labios, y siguió contando. Aidan no dio detalles acerca de qué eran esas cosas malas que le habían ocurrido y de las que había tenido que defenderse, pero tampoco le preguntó. Ya le contaría. Poco a poco, él le estaba desnudando su vida. Tendría paciencia.

—Y luego de que te conocí a ti, y te fuiste, y todo eso, me enteré de la verdad. Soy un Swafford de sangre —dijo como si aún no lo aceptara—. Soy su hijo, y, por lo tanto, heredero. Me quería para poder demostrarle al abuelo que sí puede seguir la línea conmigo, que yo, algún día, con mis hijos, continuaría el linaje. Es una sociedad completamente machista, el varón es el que cuenta, las mujeres son sólo vientres que sirven para dar más varones… Y al parecer el abuelo me ha aceptado como futuro conde de Ross, lo que zanja la cuestión, así que cuando el viejo Spencer muera, Gerard tomará su título, y a la muerte de Gerard, yo. Pero no puedo aceptarlo Linda—dijo luego de una pausan en la que Linda no fue capaz de decir nada—. Ese título para mí está manchado con la sangre de Ellynor, mi madre. Me dan náuseas de sólo imaginarlo a él obteniendo el gran logro, llegando a su ansiada meta.

—Pero negarte a recibir el título no cambiará las cosas —dijo Linda con suavidad—. Y aunque tu abuelo aún no haya muerto, para asuntos políticos, él ya es el conde—. Aidan apretó su mandíbula y caminó hacia la despensa de Linda buscando una botella de vino, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Esta ansia de beber licor no era la habitual, no era sana.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Miente —sugirió ella, y él la miró confundido—. Actúa como si te hubieses resignado, y conviértete en alguien más poderoso de lo que eres ahora. Cuando tu padre sea conde, tú, ¿qué serás?

—Tendré un título de cortesía.

—Y gente que obedecerá tus órdenes, que indagará por ti…

—Pero también Gerard, y se hará imparable.

—Y de ese modo, su caída será más estrepitosa, porque tal como lo dijiste, amor… en Estados Unidos de América el castigo por asesinato, sea intelectual o material, jamás proscribe, y no importa si es un diplomático o un príncipe, si se tienen las pruebas, y si éstas se hacen públicas, no hay otra alternativa más que hacerle pagar. Somos celosos de nuestra ley, y castigamos con dureza a los que la rompen… más si es un maldito inglés el que vino a matar a dos ciudadanos americanos y dejó huérfanos a tres niños. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —Aidan la miró ahora con algo de asombro. Ella parecía alguien tranquilo e indefenso, pero en realidad, debajo de esas manitos afelpadas, había unas garras muy filosas.

—Sí —sonrió—. Entiendo.

La tarde siguiente, Linda pudo estar al fin con toda la familia GrandChester, y saludarlos.

—Linda Cameron —dijo Robert mirándola ceñudo—. ¿Tienes relación con Raymond Cameron?

—Es mi padre.

—Ay diablos —exclamó Terry, y le palmeó la espalda a Aidan—. Cuida tu espalda, chico.

— ¿Tienen asuntos con papá?

—Unos cuantos.

—Un momento —volvió a hablar Terry—, ahora recuerdo… ¡Estuviste en la boda! Oh, Aidan… ¿Te das cuenta de que, si hubieras asistido, la habrías conocido mucho antes? —éste los miró algo asombrado.

— ¿Estuviste en la boda de Candy y Terry?

—Por supuesto que sí, es mi mejor amiga.

—También te recuerdo —comentó Robert—, estaban chismeando acerca de nosotros.

—No nos puedes acusar —sonrió Linda con una ceja alzada. Robert la miró, y luego a Candy. Juntas seguro que eran imbatibles, y viendo cómo Alice había congeniado con ella, seguro que era una total pérdida de tiempo llevarles la contraria en algo. Sin añadir nada más, las dejó ser.

Los días se fueron rápido, volando. Por las noches, los tres hermanos salían junto a sus mujeres a bares o restaurantes para pasar un rato agradable, y a veces, simplemente se quedaban en la suite del hotel hablando y bebiendo alguna copa. Linda empatizó de inmediato con Alice, y encantaba, miraba su panza moverse y hasta llegó a poner la mano para sentir las patadas del pequeño Richard, como habían nombrado al bebé. Juntas, las tres mujeres fueron de compras a diversos sitios y Candy compró casi un nuevo guardarropa, Alice, uno para ella, y otro para el bebé.

—Suerte que es un avión privado —dijo Alice un poco sonrojada por todo el gasto que estaba haciendo—. De no ser así, tendríamos problemas con el exceso de equipaje. Ellas eran excepcionales, pensó Linda, y también Terry y Robert. Parecían hombres de casa, muy dedicados a sus hogares. El cabello largo de Robert daba una imagen equivocada de hombre rudo y hosco, pero nada más era ver lo dulce que era con su mujer y ya todas esas imágenes se iban.

—Ellos ahora están bien —dijo Aidan, sentado en su sofá, con los pies alzados en la mesa de centro y con Linda recostada en su hombro. Habían despedido a los GrandChester hoy, y ya iban de camino a sus hogares. Mañana, Aidan tendrían un concierto en Roma, y luego se irían con todo el equipo a Francia, Austria, España, y, por último, Inglaterra—. Antes tenían una mirada un tanto… amargada —siguió Aidan con tono de voz pausado—. Terry era un escéptico consumado, y Robert… se veía muy oscuro, como si algo muy malo le hubiese ocurrido.

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No. Nunca me lo contaron.

—Del mismo modo que tú no les has contado tu vida—. Aidan guardó silencio ante sus palabras, y ella no quiso seguir. Ya le había expresado su punto de vista: si de todos modos Terry y Robert se iban a enterar de la verdad, ¿por qué no decirles él mismo? Si había una razón por la cual ellos dos se iban a molestar, era por haberle ocultado esto demasiado tiempo, pero él había seguido con su idea de no decirles. Linda se fue con Aidan a su tour. Lo acompañó de nuevo tras bambalinas, lo vio cantar desde detrás del escenario. Lo vio mientras tocaba la guitarra e interpretaba sus canciones dejando en ello el alma. Era un músico que se tomaba muy en serio su oficio, pensó. Se esforzaba al máximo en cada etapa de su trabajo, y hasta ella se emocionaba viéndolo, oyéndolo cantar. Era un efecto que no sabía si algún día palidecería, pero por ahora, lo estaba disfrutando. Mientras él estaba en el escenario, el teléfono de Aidan vibró.

Ya era la última parada de esta temporada en Europa, Londres, y Aidan le había dado su aparato telefónico para que cuidara de él mientras estaba en el escenario.

—Maldito hijo de puta, ¡por fin contestas! —gritó una voz al otro lado antes de que pudiera decir nada, y Linda frunció el ceño, molesta. Había visto en la pantalla que era Gerard, el padre biológico de Aidan, y había contestado sólo para decirle que Aidan estaba ocupado, pero él no había dejado siquiera que saludara—. Te he estado llamando toda la maldita semana, ¿quién te crees que eres para ignorarme? ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! ¡Es urgente! Si no vienes, Aidan Swafford, te juro que te pesará.

—Aidan está ocupado en este momento —dijo Linda con voz cortante—. Y me alegra que no le conteste sus llamadas. El hijo de puta aquí es usted, a Aidan no le hable de esa manera.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Por qué te metes en lo que no te…

—Cállese, imbécil —exclamó Linda, y Gerard guardó un pasmoso silencio por dos o tres segundos.

—Dile que lo llamé —escupió antes de colgar—, y que, si no obedece a mis requerimientos, le pesará. Juro que lo lamentará—. Linda miró el teléfono de Aidan apretando sus dientes con ganas de gritarle otro par de cosas, pero desafortunadamente eso era imposible. Ahora que sabía la historia de Aidan, la manera que este malnacido había conseguido que estuviera en su familia y todos sus oscuros propósitos, sentía una sed de sangre que ni la misma Roxanne con todas sus intrigas y envidias jamás despertó. Siempre había creído que su hermanastra era mala, pero delante de Gerard, terminaba siendo una tonta colegiala. Gerard era peligroso, y no creía que un hombre como él hiciera amenazas de balde. Durante una pausa en el concierto, Aidan, cansado y sudoroso volvió a ella, la besó y la abrazó, como siempre hacía. Al ver la mirada preocupada de Linda, preguntó:

— ¿Pasa algo? —ella le pasó el teléfono.

—Llamó Gerard —dijo. Tomé la llamada… y él… dice que debes presentarte en su casa lo antes posible—. Aidan la miró en silencio, sintiendo que hervía de rabia, pero que se contenía.

—Dijo algo más? —Linda sacudió su cabeza negando, pero luego le tomó la mano y lo miró con mucha seriedad.

—Si no quieres ir solo a esa casa, yo iré contigo, Aidan —asombrado, él se quedó allí, en silencio—. Quiero estar contigo cuando los enfrentes, por favor, llévame contigo.

—Pero… tienes cosas que hacer.

—Eso no importa, tú eres más importante—. Él sonrió.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. Te seré de mucha ayuda, lo prometo. Tendrás en mí otro punto de vista, otro par de ojos y oídos—. Aidan asintió, le tomó la barbilla y se le acercó para besarla de nuevo.

—Te amo, tanto, Linda.

— ¿Me llevarás contigo?

—No podría hacer esto sin ti. Gracias por ser tan valiente —ella sonrió, y volvió a abrazarlo. Y en el momento, lo llamaron. Debía cambiarse de ropa, tomar un poco de agua y volver al escenario. Era el último bloque de canciones del último concierto, luego del cual, volvería a estar libre por unos días. En una semana más, estaría viajando rumbo a Suramérica, y ya ella no podría acompañarlo más. En esa ventana de tiempo que descansaría, había decidido ver a su bisabuelo moribundo. Y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

 _Continuara..._


	24. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 24

_Capítulo 24_

 _No esperes recoger cosas que no sembraste La ley de la vida es clara, es fuerte, es dura Si no quisiste ser la sombra, el amigo, el abrigo, no te asombres porque ahora seas el enemigo._

Linda miró a Aidan sentado frente a ella mientras apuntaba algo en una libreta apoyándose en la espalda de su guitarra. De vez en cuando se quedaba mirando su escrito, tocaba algún acorde en la guitarra, tarareaba, y volvía a escribir.

Estaba componiendo, era lo más seguro, y no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que desviaba sus ojos por la ventanilla.

Iban de camino a Truro, en su lujoso avión privado junto al siempre silencioso y confiable Dobson, quien le había traído una copa de champaña muy fría y espumosa con algunos aperitivos.

Suspiró pensando en que seguramente recibiría una amonestación por tomarse estos días de más en el trabajo, pero no le importaba. Esto era vital.

—Aidan… ¿eres rico? —le preguntó ella mirándolo otra vez, y Aidan, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, levantó la cabeza de lo que hacía y la miró. Pareció pensarse la respuesta por un momento, y haciendo una mueca contestó:

—Sí, algo.

— ¿Este avión es tuyo?

—Y también la aerolínea —añadió él con serenidad. Tocó con la punta de su bolígrafo sus labios y siguió—. También tengo acciones en empresas; ¿conoces la Irvine?

—He oído de ella, sí. Y de los Richman.

—Tengo importantes acciones allí, y en otro par de empresas. También tengo dos casas en Nueva York, y una en Londres; soy dueño de un restaurante bar en París y otro en Venecia. Ah, y tengo una isla en Grecia—. Linda abrió grandes sus ojos. Él lo había dicho como si sólo se tratara de un par de zapatos de más.

— ¿Sólo eso? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

—La isla no valía mucho, pero luego de una inversión, quintuplicó su valor y ahora hay un hotel allí, con su respectivo aeropuerto, y el turismo está muy vivo. Es costosa una noche en el lugar, pero te aseguro que vale la pena.

—Sólo para otros ricos.

—Qué te puedo decir. Hay gente muy aburrida que no sabe en qué gastar su dinero —ella se echó a reír, y Aidan, como siempre, sonrió mirándola—. Y tú… ¿eres rica?

—Papá es rico.

—Pero eres su única hija.

—De sangre, sí, pero no me sorprendería nada que todos sus bienes los dividiera con igualdad y los repartiera entre su mujer, su hijastra y yo.

—Pide tu herencia ahora que está vivo. Conozco a alguien que hará maravillas con tu dinero.

—Gracias por el consejo —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Aterrizaron sin contratiempos, y de inmediato subieron a un auto que los condujo a una mansión, una verdadera mansión.

La casa de Candy y la de su padre parecían chozas frente a esto, pensó a la vez que miraba la fachada de la casa principal de los Swafford. Se preguntó si acaso tenían un castillo, abadía, o fortaleza en algún otro lugar de Inglaterra. Por dentro, el lugar parecía gritar riqueza, clase, antigüedad, y Linda caminó del brazo de Aidan tratando no parecer demasiado sorprendida por lo amplio del vestíbulo, ni los preciosos grabados en los arcos, las enormes pinturas, arañas pendientes del techo y esculturas en los rincones.

Aidan le dio indicaciones a dos mujeres que habían recibido sus abrigos para que sacaran su equipaje del auto y le dieran a Dobson un sitio donde instalarse, y al girarse, Linda vio una mujer que esperaba en lo alto de la escalinata principal.

Era una mujer muy guapa, de algunos cincuenta, de cabellos negros y labios rojos, y miraba a Aidan con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Jasmine —saludó Aidan poniéndose recto, y los ojos de la mujer, que aún no había dicho una sola palabra, se desviaron de él para al fin mirarla a ella de arriba abajo. Linda apretó sus dientes. Ella iba muy bien vestida, con un vestido de Chanel blanco con aplicaciones negras, una sencilla cadena de oro, y unos preciosos zapatos Louboutin.

Aidan había insistido en llevarla de compras antes de traerla aquí, y en sus cuatro maletas tenía más ropa de este estilo.

—No quiero que nadie te mire por encima del hombro —había dicho él, lo que consiguió preocuparla.

A ella nunca nadie la había mirado por encima del hombro; excepto Roxanne, claro. Primero, porque era la única hija de Raymond Cameron, y aunque delante de ella su padre era un tonto, para los demás era un gran hombre de negocios respetable. Luego, porque se había convertido en Linda Cameron, la super modelo; todos querían su amistad, tomarse fotos con ella, presumir de ella.

Pero al parecer, con la aristocracia era a otro precio. Uno mucho más alto.

— ¿Crees que me traten como a la chusma? —le preguntó ella con aprensión, y Aidan sonrió mirándola.

—No si vas vestida de pies a cabeza con cosas de Dior, Gucci o Chanel. Givenchy también cuenta—. Y por eso habían hecho varias paradas en todas las tiendas de Londres y llenado todo un guardarropa para ella. Y ahora estaban aquí, y Jasmine, la segunda madre adoptiva de Aidan, la miraba inquisidora.

—Buenas tardes, señora.

—Lady —corrigió Jasmine—. Soy Lady Jasmine.

—Oh…

—Ya sabes —comentó Aidan palmeando el dorso de su mano con suavidad—. Sin ese prefijo, ella no es nadie—. Los ojos de Jasmine echaron fuego, y Linda quiso reír. Aidan, al parecer, se había vuelto experto mortificándole la vida a esta mujer.

—Y tú… parece que al fin te dignaste en sacar un poco de tiempo y venir —dijo Jasmine, y a Linda su voz se le asemejó al silbido de una serpiente. Esta mujer era mala, pensó.

—Es porque se necesita mi presencia aquí para que Gerard al fin sea conde —se burló Aidan—. Sin mí, no es nadie.

—Qué presumido eres —sonrió Jasmine, pero la sonrisa sólo movió sus labios, el resto de su rostro parecía sacado de alguna pintura gótica.

— ¡Aidan! —dijo alguien tras ellos, interrumpiendo la respuesta que seguramente Aidan ya tenía preparada, pero como si no valiera la pena, se giró dándole la espalda, ignorándola como si sólo fuera un pañuelo de papel sucio. Linda se giró también. A ellos se acercaba una mujer joven y guapa vestida con un traje de montar y una fusta y sus guantes aún en sus manos; era de cabellos castaños, de ojos grises y luminosos como los de Aidan, y caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa de verdad. Aidan soltó su brazo para saludar a la recién llegada, que hizo ruiditos de alegría a la vez que lo rodeaba y le besaba la mejilla—. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Estás cada día más guapa, Josephine —Linda elevó sus cejas. Había pensado que ésta era la prima Elise.

Ella apareció después, también con ropa de montar, y miró a Aidan con lo que a Linda le pareció verdadero cariño.

El par de primos se abrazó, y luego Aidan la presentó como su novia.

—No tienes que decirme quién es, ¡yo ya sé! —exclamó Josephine—. Te admiro muchísimo. Soy tu fan.

—Vaya… gracias.

—Josephine es fan de medio universo, no tomes eso como un halago de verdad —bromeó Elise extendiendo su mano a ella, y Linda se la estrechó decidiendo que esta mujer le caía bien—. Es un placer conocerte al fin, Linda.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Y luego de toda esta pérdida de tiempo —dijo la susurrante voz de Jasmine, que había estado mirando la escena con desagrado—, ¿podrías por favor concederle al conde el honor de tu visita? Te espera con impaciencia.

—Creo que Aidan merece al menos saludar a su familia e instalarse en su habitación —la contradijo Elise sin siquiera mirarla—. Nada pasará en estos minutos en que el futuro conde de Ross descansa —dijo, y entonces Linda declaró que Elise le caía bien.

Linda entró a una espaciosa habitación, que parecía una suite individual del más lujoso hotel; tenía varias salas, entre ellas, un comedor, su propio baño, un estudio privado y una enorme cama con dosel.

Parecía un castillo de verdad. Y era luminosa, con ventanales que iban del piso al techo, marcos de madera y cortinas pesadas que seguramente bloqueaban muy bien la luz.

—Elegí para ti la habitación de siempre —dijo Elise, que había coordinado todo lo necesario para traer sus maletas aquí, mirando a Aidan con una sonrisa, y luego la miró a ella—. Tiene una preciosa vista al jardín, espero te guste.

—Me encanta. Muchas gracias.

— ¡Con cuidado! —exclamó Josephine, que también había entrado a la habitación, reprendiendo al joven que traía la guitarra de Aidan, pues la había golpeado un poco—. Esto es un tesoro nacional, tenlo en cuenta.

—Lo siento, mi lady —se disculpó el hombre, e incluso hizo una reverencia.

—Son ladis de verdad —comentó Linda elevando una ceja, y Elise sonrió—. Es mi primera vez entre la aristocracia, así que no te asombres de mi asombro.

—Imagino que Aidan ya te dio el curso rápido.

—Oh, sí. Pero una cosa es que te lo cuenten, o leerlo en los libros, y otra… estar justo aquí.

—Si te casas con Aidan, serías condesa—. Linda pestañeó un poco ante esas palabras. Más que la palabra condesa, lo que la había dejado quieta era la palabra "casarse". Miro a Aidan, que revisaba su guitarra verificando que no tuviese ningún daño, y sí, sí que se imaginó casada con él… pero no siendo condesa.

—Elise, te encargo a Linda —dijo Aidan dejando su guitarra de nuevo en su forro—. Iré a ver al conde, que para eso vine, después de todo—. Aidan se acercó a ella y le besó los labios—. Si estás cansada, puedes quedarte aquí, tomar una siesta, o…

—No creo que lo necesite.

—De todos modos, no vayas por ahí sola. Dobson tiene encargado poner un ojo en ti todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Suerte en esa reunión—. Él sonrió, volvió a besarla y salió de las habitaciones. Linda suspiró y miró a Elise y Josephine, que le dirigieron sonrisas cordiales.

Aidan entró a las habitaciones del conde, oscura por tener todas las cortinas cerradas, lo que evitaba también que el aire circulara, y que oliera a medicamentos y a enfermedad.

—El joven Aidan está aquí, mi lord —dijo alguien en cuanto entró, y la débil voz de Spencer Swafford pidió que los dejaran a solas.

Aidan se quedó allí, de pie, viendo cómo todo el personal salía. Había dos enfermeras, y éstas lo miraron asombradas cuando pasaron por su lado. Seguro lo reconocieron, y jamás imaginaron que alguien como él tuviera relación con un conde inglés.

—Al fin viniste —dijo el anciano, y Aidan miró en derredor sintiéndose ahogado, así que, sin poder evitarlo, caminó a una ventana y corrió la cortina.

—Esto es lo que te tiene enfermo —dijo abriendo también la ventana de cristal—. Este aire viciado y corrupto.

—Oh, seguro que tener noventa y tres años no tiene nada que ver.

—He visto gente de cien mucho más saludables que tú, pero claro, ellos salieron a explorar el mundo, no se encerraron en un castillo—. El conde sonrió, y movió su delgado brazo señalándole una silla.

Aidan la movió antes de sentarse en ella, de modo que la corriente de aire le diera plenamente.

—Siempre me ha asombrado que no te dejas intimidar de nadie.

—Ya no pueden hacerme nada —señaló Aidan con voz pétrea.

—Sí… —susurró el conde—. Eso, lamentablemente, es verdad… Pero tienes gente a la que quieres proteger… deberías ser más cuidadoso.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Oh, no, no… Sólo era un consejo.

— ¿Por qué me aconsejas? Nunca tuviste cuidado de mí, nunca hiciste que de verdad te viera como un abuelo—. El conde se echó a reír, y la risa fácilmente se transformó en tos. Aidan tuvo que esperar a que se le pasara, y respiró profundo.

—Que seas un hombre independiente me hace feliz —dijo el conde—. No te importa si heredas el título o no.

—No te equivoques; sí me importa. No quiero ser conde; no tiene nada de fascinante para mí.

—Pero Gerard sí quiere, y ha hecho todo lo posible para llegar hasta allí. Creo que lo único que le faltó fue envenenar mi café —Aidan lo miró asombrado. Nunca esperó que el anciano se expresara así de su nieto—. No me mires así —pidió Spencer—. A estas alturas de la vida, sería un tremendo idiota si no soy capaz de ver quién en verdad me aprecia, y quién no.

—Durante mucho tiempo, actuaste como si no lo supieras.

—Diplomacia.

—Y te hiciste el de la vista gorda cuando a tu alrededor todo se podría y caía a pedazos. Pudiste haberte quedado sin un bisnieto que te sucediera, porque no hiciste nada para pararlo—. Spencer tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Siento todo… lo que te ocurrió.

—Ni siquiera sabes la mitad —dijo Aidan con Amargura, y volvió a ponerse en pie—. No tienes idea del daño… a personas inocentes que este asqueroso título ha provocado. Elise, Josephine y yo siempre deseamos con ser de cualquier otra familia menos de esta. Ser gente normal… Te imaginas cuánto odio y resentimiento debe haber en el corazón de un niño para pensar así.

—Sí… lo sé, Aidan…

—Perdóname si no te creo, si tus excusas ya no me valen nada —Sin refutar a sus palabras, Spencer movió la mano y señaló una gruesa carpeta que había al otro lado de la cama. Aidan dio la vuelta y la tomó con expresión interrogante.

—Es para ti.

—Qué contiene.

—Mi regalo… de despedida.

—Un regalo… Qué es. ¿Una casa? ¿autos? ¿Un castillo como este? No los quiero, ni los necesito.

— ¿Todavía piensas que no he aprendido que los mejores regalos son… inmateriales? —Aidan miró ahora la carpeta con auténtica curiosidad—. Has dicho que no te interesa ser conde.

—Y así es. Y como no voy a aceptar el título a la muerte de Gerard, te propongo de una vez que elijas a otro.

— ¿A quién más?

—A Alfred.

—Sólo tiene hijas.

—Que son más valientes que cualquier otro Swafford que jamás conozcas. Elise sería una excelente condesa, pues es inteligente, buena, amable… cosas que escasean en tu familia.

—Nunca una mujer ha heredado el título.

— ¿Y no puedes cambiar tú eso? ¿No eres la cabeza de esta familia? ¿No puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana ni aun a las puertas de la muerte? ¿De qué te ha valido el título entonces? —Spencer volvió a reír, y esta vez tuvo cuidado de no perder el control hasta toser. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada sintiéndose agotado.

—Me recuerdas a Clare. Siempre me decía esas cosas…

—Clare…

—Mi esposa. Tu bisabuela… Te habría encantado, y tú le habrías encantado a ella… pero murió… hace tanto, que no la conociste—. Aidan miró hacia la ventana abierta con la carpeta aún en la mano, pensando que él habría preferido no conocer jamás a ningún Swafford—. Por favor… acepta mi arrepentimiento. Tienes razón, estoy a las puertas de la muerte, y no me vale de nada desear poder regresar el tiempo para evitar… tantas cosas. A causa de mi descuido, Alfred y Gerard fueron…

—Un grano en el culo —completó Aidan sin miramientos, y Spencer volvió a reír.

—Sí, un grano en el culo. Así que tú, no sigas mis pasos, y procura ser justo tengas lo que tengas.

—Gracias—. El anciano quedó en silencio, y Aidan supuso que la entrevista había llegado a su fin, así que dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

—Si yo fuera tú —volvió a hablar el conde—. No dejaría que nadie viera esa carpeta—. Eso lo detuvo en seco, así que sacó su teléfono.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, su secretaria llegó hasta él para recibirle la carpeta y camuflarla muy bien entre otros documentos que había traído. Aidan salió de inmediato hacia sus habitaciones, que estaban vacías. Linda seguramente estaba afuera con alguna de sus primas, y minutos después, llegó Josephine con la carpeta. Aidan la recibió, y se sentó de inmediato en el pequeño estudio privado para ver el contenido.

—Es un día agradable, a pesar de todo —dijo Elise mirando hacia el cielo. Aún tenía su ropa de montar, pero había decidido hacerle compañía a Linda mientras Aidan conversaba con el abuelo. Linda lucía aún su vestido de Chanel y sus caros zapatos, debía estar cansada, y aun así, caminaba por los senderos de los alrededores del castillo como si nada. No por nada era modelo, pensó.

—Sí. Esperaba que estuviera horriblemente frío y húmedo —comentó Linda, y Elise sonrió.

—Así es la mayor parte del año. —Por eso no me gusta Inglaterra—. Elise la miró muy seria.

—Si Aidan hereda el título, tendrías que vivir aquí—. Linda sonrió.

—Aidan no recibirá ese título —dijo, y Elise la miró confundida—. Lo conozco, no permitirá que nadie corte sus alas, y un título tan importante como este… lo atraparía en una jaula, y moriría de tristeza.

—Parece que lo conoces bien. Y eso me alegra —añadió de inmediato—. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía relajado, tranquilo. Y a tu lado él es… Aidan, otra vez.

—Tú lo conoces desde niño, seguro que entiendes qué le borró la sonrisa—. En el rostro de Elise se dibujó una expresión amarga, como si no sólo lo entendiera, y esto picó su curiosidad.

—La verdad es que no culpo para nada su ansia de huir lejos de aquí. Si yo pudiera… también lo haría.

—Sabes, cuando Aidan me dijo que se había besado contigo, te odié —Elise de inmediato se puso roja.

— ¿Te dijo eso? ¡Pero éramos unos niños!

—Lo sé, ya me lo explicó, pero creo que eres una persona buena, y que mereces ser feliz.

—Gracias. Tú también eres alguien excepcional…

—Si algo aprendí de Aidan, es que no hay nada que nos pueda destruir tanto como nuestra propia falta de voluntad. Si somos dueños de nuestra vida, y tomamos las riendas del destino, al final, seremos ganadores. Eso pienso—. Elise la miró por largos segundos, comprendiendo que Aidan seguramente veía en esta mujer algo más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo escultural.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo—. Tomar las riendas de nuestro propio destino…

Temerario, pero eficaz. Aidan cerró sus ojos ante lo que veía. Spencer Swafford lo había sabido todo, todo. Tenía entre sus manos muchas pruebas acerca de lo podrido que Gerard tenía el alma, sus negocios, su vida en general. Tratos con gente indeseable, señalada por la justicia; favores que iban y venían, negocios más turbios unos que otros… El conde sabía qué clase de persona era Gerard. ¿Qué planeaba con esto? Era consciente de a quién le estaba dejando el título, ¿y aun así, no decía nada? Un papel llamó su atención, y luego vio por qué. Era la transcripción de una llamada telefónica. En ella hablaba con Bruce Hopper, el senador norteamericano que antes había sido entrevistado por Terry y Robert.

Las manos le empezaron a sudar, y al terminar de leerlo, tomó los documentos, los guardó en la caja fuerte de la habitación, y salió de nuevo a la habitación del anciano, que no se sorprendió para nada al verlo allí de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres con todo eso? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Tú sabrás qué hacer.

—Unos meros papeles no me sirven de nada, ¡y lo sabes! Sólo buscas… ponerme la miel en la boca. ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

—Demostrarte que necesitas mi ayuda para conseguir tu más grande propósito.

—Pero… Si Gerard cae, ¿no te quedarás sin heredero?

—Estarás tú. ¿No?

— ¿Quieres que meta a Gerard preso para tomar yo su lugar en el título?

—Sería lo mínimo.

—No puedo. No quiero ser conde.

— ¿Ni siquiera para vengar la muerte de tu madre? —los ojos de Aidan se humedecieron.

—También sabes eso.

—Lo sé todo.

—Y por qué…

—No puedo meter a mi propio nieto a la cárcel, Aidan. Pero tú sí puedes. Sé que estás dispuesto a todo con tal de vengar a las personas que te criaron. Vamos, limpia el apellido Swafford, saca lo podrido que hay aquí… y conviértete en el conde de Ross—. Aidan cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Oh, meter a Gerard preso, hacerle pagar… era su sueño, su meta en la vida desde que se había enterado de que era él el culpable, pero ser conde… Era como sacrificarse.

—No es tan malo ser conde —siguió Spencer—. Con el tiempo… te acostumbras.

—Nunca consideraste a Elise.

—Es una mujer —Aidan apretó los dientes.

—Y nunca fuiste capaz de darme esto a cambio de nada, sólo por hacer justicia. Aun en tu lecho de muerte, eres un mezquino—. Esas palabras no incomodaron a Spencer, que simplemente sonrió. —Son mañas que se aprenden. Pero dime… ¿prefieres que Gerard salga triunfante? ¿Dejarás la muerte de esas personas impune? ¿Sólo porque no quieres asumir un título? Te creía más valiente. Un GrandChester de verdad—. Aidan lo miró sumamente molesto por mencionar ese apellido.

—Dime que aceptas —propuso Spencer— y te daré las pruebas reales. Dime que serás el siguiente conde de Ross, y no habrá nada que pueda pararte en tu propósito de hacerle pagar todo a Gerard.

—Yo… odio…

—Lo sé… Nos odias, pero eres uno de nosotros. Es la suerte que te tocó. No puedes huir—. Aidan cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y, sin añadir nada más, salió de la habitación.

—Vaya, al fin estás aquí —dijo Gerard al verlo, y le puso una mano en el hombro guiándolo hacia una habitación. Aidan se retiró de modo que no lo tocara, y Gerard sólo se echó a reír—. No seas tan quisquilloso, hijo mío —dijo, y Aidan, que aún sentía el veneno circulando por su alma, sólo pudo mirarlo con odio. Y por dentro se lamentaba. Gerard pudo haber sido su papá de verdad, no sólo el que aportara el espermatozoide que fecundó aquél ovulo; pero ahora era su peor enemigo, la persona que le había enseñado a odiar. Entraron a una sala muy discreta, una con puertaventanas hacia un balcón también muy bonito.

—Estoy preocupado —dijo, mirando al exterior. Aidan siguió en silencio—. Había pensado que viajabas por el mundo sólo por huir de mí, que te habías hecho cantante porque… no querías permanecer aquí. Representaste muy bien tu papel haciéndome creer que eras un chico despreocupado, sin alma ni corazón… Y cuidaste muy bien tus pasos, porque ni siquiera las personas que puse a tu alrededor para vigilarte notaron nada raro en ti. Pero parece que me equivoqué en todo.

—Sabes, veo que tu boca se mueve y se mueve, pero no entiendo la mierda que sale de ella—. Gerard se echó a reír.

—Los GrandChester —dijo entonces, lo que hizo que un frío recorriera la espina dorsal de Aidan—. Terrence y Robert GrandChester; sigues en contacto con ellos. Se llaman entre ustedes… hermanos. Es una pena, hijo. Una muy mala jugada de tu parte.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de…?

—Lo que trato de decir… es que me apena que, junto con ellos, estés confabulado para… sacar del pasado cosas que no deben salir.

—No te atrevas a lastimar a ninguno de mis hermanos, Gerard—. Él, simplemente, se echó a reír.

—Tu punto débil, ¿eh? Al igual que la mujercita esa que trajiste. Es guapísima, por cierto. Ardiente.

—Maldito hijo de…

—Calma, calma… Para estar en paz —añadió con una sonrisa—, ¿por qué no los convences de que dejen las cosas tal como están? Sus esposas son tan jóvenes y hermosas… —Aidan cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Un monstruo, ya sabía que era un monstruo, pero esto simplemente lo sobrepasaba. Pensar que había salido de él lo enfermaba. Pero una verdad lo tranquilizó internamente, y fue cuando se decidió. Sería el conde de Ross; ya no se trataba sólo de vengar la muerte de Ellynor y Richard, sino también de proteger la vida de sus hermanos y sus cuñadas, más el bebé que venía en camino, y borrar de la faz de la tierra la podredumbre de Gerard Swafford. El conde tenía razón; sería un sacrificio, tendría que dejar su vida tal cual era ahora, su música, su libertad… pero la alternativa ni siquiera la podía imaginar, de lo horrible que era.

—Es muy sencillo, no te pido nada del otro mundo —siguió Gerard, ignorando que en la mente de Aidan, ya él estaba muerto y sepultado—, y estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de hacer que dejen todo tal como está. Sólo era una advertencia —se acercó a él y volvió a darle unos golpecitos en el hombro, y sin añadir nada más, salió de la pequeña sala, dejando a Aidan solo. Pero este Aidan ya no se lamentaba de haber nacido, de ser quien era. Este Aidan estaba al fin tomando las riendas de su destino.

Linda vio muchos Swafford reunidos en una sola mesa esa noche; gente que ella no había visto en todo el día parecían haber salido de todos los rincones para ocupar un asiento en la enorme mesa servida de tal manera que parecía que, en vez de estar preocupados por la salud de uno de sus miembros, estuvieran celebrando algo. La silla principal estaba vacía.

 _Continuará..._


	25. LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS 25

_Capítulo 25._

 _Aléjate ya, suelta mi mano al fin ¿Por qué te_

 _aferras, cuando mi corazón sólo quiere huir? Si_

 _todo fue una mentira, también lo fue tu amor_

 _Las verdades desnudaron tu negro_

 _corazón.( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_

— ¡Tú eres la super modelo! —dijo una mujer señalando a Linda con uno de sus dedos largos adornados de anillos. Linda asintió sin sonreír, el vino iba y venía, y esta mujer ya llevaba varias copas—. ¡Qué interesante! Te trajo Aidan, ¿no es así?

— ¿Quién si no? El artista de la familia —dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado, y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Pero no pueden negar que mi hijo tiene buen gusto —dijo Gerard—. Por supuesto, sólo mujeres hermosas, lo mejor de lo mejor. Eso lo heredó de mí —volvieron a reír, y Linda miró de reojo a Aidan, que permanecía serio.

Desde que había ido a hablar con el conde, tenía esta expresión taciturna, y no había tenido tiempo para preguntarle si todo iba bien. Seguro que no, algo lo preocupaba.

Para esta cena, Linda había elegido un vestido de estampado oscuro de Dior, diamantes, y el cabello recogido; Elise le había enviado a alguien para que la peinara y la maquillara, lo que le había agradecido, y ella y Josephine también vestían como si esta no fuera una simple cena en familia.

Imaginaba que estas personas, unas mayores, y otras menores, eran familiares, y las parejas de éstos. No había niños en la mesa, ni adolescentes, pero imaginó que se debía a que no les estaba permitido sentarse aquí.

Al final de la cena, todos se fueron a una sala contigua que contenía un piano de cola y otros instrumentos; al parecer, planeaban seguir hablando de tonterías y beber. Aidan le pidió que se estuvieran allí unos minutos por las meras apariencias.

—En diez minutos —le susurró en el oído—, por favor pide que te excusen, que estás cansada. Yo iré tras de ti. Así lo hizo, y juntos fueron a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, pero él sólo se puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Es que quiero hacerte el amor —dijo, pero no estaba sonriendo, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella, y Linda sintió que había dicho eso sólo para que alguien lo oyera.

—Oh… Empieza a desvestirme —Aidan le sonrió, pues ella había comprendido sin muchas explicaciones. Se quitó el saco y el corbatín que había llevado puesto esta noche y los arrojó sobre una silla.

—Permiso —dijo Elise entrando, y trayendo en sus manos un pequeño aparato negro, y Aidan lo tomó para pasarlo por las paredes, la cama, los muebles, por todos lados. Linda miró a Elise confundida, pero ella no le contestó, sino minutos después, que Aidan dijo:

—Está limpio. Podemos hablar tranquilos.

—Buscaban… ¿algo?

—Sí, micrófonos, cámaras, o cualquier otra cosa —contestó Elise.

—Esto es increíble. A este extremo hay que llegar por…

—Por la privacidad —completó Aidan—, sí. En este mundillo nada es más importante que la privacidad… lo segundo más importante, es enterarse de los secretos del otro, y algunos están dispuestos a llegar muy lejos.

—Qué te dijo el abuelo —preguntó Elise sin pérdida de tiempo.

—Algo increíble. De alguna manera, pudo hacerse con archivos muy importantes, y encontró un tesoro; como imaginaba, Gerard guarda un montón de pruebas contra la gente con la que ha hecho tratos a lo largo de su vida. No es difícil imaginar que era una especie de seguro contra ellos.

—Algo muy propio de él.

—El abuelo consiguió todo eso, y me ha dado evidencias irrefutables que podrían acabar con muchas personas que actualmente son aliadas de Gerard, pero me interesa, sobre todo, Bruce Hopper —contestó Aidan. Ellos ni siquiera se habían sentado para hablar, pensó Linda, y miró a uno y a otro.

— ¿Bruce Hopper? —preguntó Linda, confundida.

—Un senador norteamericano, muy amigo de Gerard… Tuvieron tratos en el pasado y… mil cosas más.

— ¿Qué ganamos con hundirlo a él? —Preguntó Elise con un poco de disgusto— Tú también tienes pruebas que lo acabarían.

—Pero estas son cosas mucho más graves —aseguró Aidan con una sonrisa—. Lo que Gerard le oculta, en Estados Unidos, se castigaría con la pena máxima.

—Tiene que ser algo… monstruoso —susurró Linda, y Aidan suspiró.

—A Bruce Hopper le gustan… los niños. Y no en el sentido humanitario—. Linda fue abriendo más y más sus ojos, hasta que sintió que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

—Esto es horrible —susurró. Aidan alzó sus cejas con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. —No tienes idea.

— ¿Qué tipo de pruebas tenemos?

—Videos, llamadas; tenemos su voz grabada pidiendo específicamente cierto tipo de niños.

—Genial. ¿Y la voz de Gerard?

—Esa rata tuvo especial cuidado de no aparecer en ningún lado. Pero dime, Linda, tú, que eres abogada, ¿tiene ese delito pena de muerte?

— ¡Sin contemplaciones!

— ¿Qué sigue, entonces? —preguntó Elise, impaciente, y Aidan miró hacia la puerta, e incluso fue hasta ella en un par de zancadas y miró arriba y abajo en el pasillo. La cerró y volvió a ellas

—Debemos actuar lo más rápido posible —dijo otra vez en voz baja—, al abuelo no le queda mucho tiempo, y Gerard debe estar encerrado antes de que él muera… o las cosas se complicarán mucho más.

Propongo amenazar a Bruce Hopper con llevar a una corte esos videos y conseguir de él una confesión. Es la persona más cercana al caso de mis padres, los GrandChester, y aunque él nunca lo admitió, estoy completamente seguro de que fue él quien buscó a los matones que les dispararon.

—Tendrá que elegir entonces entre la pena de muerte y la cárcel por asesinato, porque al confesar, se estará culpando a sí mismo.

—Es un político, encontrará la manera de minimizar el daño. Y confío en que dirá que es mejor un escándalo por asesinato que la pena de muerte más la reputación de ser un depravado sexual.

— ¿Tienes un plan?

—Sí, pero necesito sus mentes brillantes para que salga sin errores.

—Está bien —dijo Elise, y respiró profundo—. Esta pesadilla… por fin va a terminar. Gerard irá preso, Jasmine también perdería su poder… Oh, Aidan. Tiene que salir bien.

—Saldrá bien, prima —Elise asintió, y Linda notó que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Al parecer, ella había vivido sus propios horrores a manos de Gerard y Jasmine, y por eso se empeñaba en ayudar a Aidan a acabar con ellos—. Los dejaré dormir, entonces—dijo Elise—, Descansen.

—Tú también—. En cuanto Elise dejó la habitación, Linda se dejó caer en el diván suspirando.

—Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Aidan, y Linda asintió.

—Sólo pienso que ese par de personas han debido ser muy malas, demasiado, como para conseguir que tú y Elise trabajen tan duro para acabar con ellos—. Aidan no contestó a ese comentario, sólo hizo una mueca y se arrodilló frene a ella para sacarle los zapatos altos.

—Oh, gracias —suspiró ella viéndolo ocuparse de sus pies—. Cásate conmigo, Aidan —él se echó a reír.

— ¿Tienes el diamante allí?

—Linda se quitó uno de sus pendientes y lo abrochó en su camisa.

— ¿Quieres diamantes? Te doy diamantes.

—Estoy encantado.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás?

—Lo habría hecho aún sin diamantes —rio él de nuevo, y se sentó a su lado para besarla—. Dime, ¿estás demasiado horrorizada por esta familia?

—Oh, un poco, pero Elise, Josephine, y tú, me hacen pensar que aún hay esperanza—. Él hizo una mueca asintiendo, y se alejó de ella mirando al vacío—. Aidan…

—volvió a hablar ella con voz suave— ¿por qué tienes tú pruebas contra el senador Hopper? —Aidan la miró entonces, y Linda sintió su estómago encogerse.

—Porque… casi me convierto en uno de los niños de Hopper —y ahora, Linda sintió náuseas de veras. Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, y disimular.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te ocurrió algo así a ti?

—Porque Gerard está podrido; es la única conclusión a la que yo mismo he llegado—. Aidan se desabrochó la camisa hasta la cintura y se sacó los zapatos para andar en calcetines.

—Cuando cumplí los trece años, di el estirón, mi voz cambió y me hice un hombrecito, y Gerard vio en mí una mercancía de invaluable valor.

—Maldito…

—Mi primera vez fue con una mujer de cuarenta a la que yo le gustaba mucho, siempre me daba dinero, y me besaba muy cerca de la boca. Al parecer, no pudo soportarlo y le pidió a Gerard una noche conmigo. Él, a cambio de favores políticos… me cedió.

— ¿Acaso eras un objeto? Eres su hijo, ¡por Dios!

—Pero algunos hombres nacen sin afecto natural, Linda—. Aidan se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la espalda doblada, y siguió mirando a la nada con ojos vacíos—, así que me convertí en la puta de Gerard.

—Detestable —dijo Linda con sus ojos cerrados—. Abominable hijo de perra.

—Y Hopper puso sus ojos en mí —siguió Aidan. Linda, al verlo así, corrió a él y lo abrazó. ¿Cuántas cosas más había tenido que vivir este hombre? ¿Cuántas cicatrices más tenía en su alma?

—Pero en ese tiempo yo ya había decidido contraatacar; quería salir de esta casa, ser libre, y necesitaba algo para liberarme de Gerard. Ya tenía quince años, ya había pasado por demasiado, así que me alié con Elise… —por su silencio, Linda comprendió que también Elise había pasado por lo suyo a manos de estas personas, y apretó fuerte los dientes—. Ella se escondió dentro de un armario con una videocámara, y habíamos puesto otra en otro lado para tener dos ángulos.

—Papá te envió —recordó ahora Aidan que le había preguntado a Hopper, que nada más entrar, empezó a desvestirse.

—Por qué —contestó Hopper sonriente—. ¿Haces esto de tu cuenta?

—Diablos, esa contestación era muy vaga, necesitaba algo que incriminara también a Gerard, así que siguió.

—Papá nunca había mandado hombres. Yo… no…

— ¿Soy tu primera vez? —sonrió Hopper, y se acercó a Aidan acariciando su mejilla—. Qué guapo eres.

—No quiero estar con usted. No quiero…

—Seré rápido, no te preocupes.

—No quiero —dijo Aidan, asustado de verdad, y Hopper empezó a quitarle la ropa—. ¡No! —gritó Aidan, pero este hombre era fuerte, y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, le besaba el cuello, y Aidan había sentido que vomitaría aquí.

—Protesté —siguió contándole a Linda—, me quejé, pero él me desnudó, y cuando las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Elise salió de su escondite.

A pesar de que Hopper, alterado, rompió esa cámara, ya teníamos lo suficiente como para acabar con su reputación, y por eso tengo sus tristes pelotas en mis manos—. Linda sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, y escondió su rostro en la espalda de él, evitando que la sintiera llorar—. A pesar de que es suficiente como para acabar con la reputación de Hopper —siguió Aidan—, no lo es tanto como para meterlo preso, ni a Gerard, pero con ese video, Elise y yo fuimos libres. Nunca más volvieron a enviarme gente a mi habitación, y cuando decidí irme y ser parte de la banda, Gerard no pudo retenerme.

—Por eso empezaste tan joven —dijo ella en un susurro, y Aidan se giró y le tomó el mentón con sus dedos.

—Sigues… amándome, a pesar de esto.

— ¿Y por qué iba a dejar de amarte?

—Tal vez pienses que… estoy demasiado sucio, demasiado contaminado.

—Tu alma es pura. Y es increíble, porque a pesar de lo que te sucedió, y mira que no ha sido cualquier cosa, no te corrompiste, ni te volviste uno de ellos. Eres un tipo de lo más normal.

— ¿Muy normal? —sonrió él. —Otro, con tantas cosas feas en sus recuerdos, se habría vuelto un depravado, mañoso y rencoroso; o tendría gustos extraños en el sexo, fetiches, manías, o trastornos… Pero a pesar de todo, tú te mantuviste bueno, y si atacas, es para defenderte a ti y a los tuyos, no por placer—. Él bajó la mirada. Nunca nadie había hecho este análisis de él, pensó.

—Tal vez… el amor de Ellynor ayudó a sanar las heridas que me hicieron antes de conocerla —dijo—, y funcionó como un escudo contra las que luego me harían. Ella fue mi milagro—. Linda sonrió.

—Te amo, Aidan —susurró—, y no hay nada que pueda conseguir que yo deje de amarte— él se inclinó a ella y le besó los labios con delicadeza, pero unos segundos después, volvió a levantar la cabeza, y ahora tenía una expresión de gravedad en el rostro.

—Me convertiré en el conde de Ross, Linda —dijo entonces, y ella se alejó un poco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Tengo que. Fue la condición del anciano para entregarme todas estas pruebas—. Ella tenía el pecho agitado, y confundida, miró a otro lado—. No te dejaré —dijo él, como si adivinara sus pensamientos—. Tú y yo no nos separaremos.

— ¿A pesar de que… soy una plebeya? —Aidan sonrió.

—Grace Kelly era actriz… y, aun así, se casó con el príncipe de Mónaco.

—Dios, y yo proponiéndote matrimonio… —él se miró el diamante, que aún estaba abrochado a su camisa

. —Y yo acepté, así que ahora ya no te puedes echar para atrás—. Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pensé que jamás aceptarías ser conde, que lo odiabas… pero te veo… muy tranquilo con esa decisión—. Él hizo una mueca.

—Bueno… es que ya no estoy luchando contra el destino. Sólo… me estoy dejando llevar.

— ¿Y… la música? Tus canciones…

—Terminaré este tour, a la vez que trabajo en esto… Y a la muerte del abuelo, tomaré el título. Gerard no podrá ni verlo de cerca, estará en la cárcel para entonces—. Ella, que sabía cuánto amaba él la música, levantó una mano y acarició una de sus negras cejas sintiendo el corazón un poco oprimido—. Tengo que moverme rápido —siguió Aidan, ignorante de los pensamientos de su novia—. Tengo que darme prisa.

—Es una lástima que el abuelo no te diera la prueba reina del asesinato de tus padres.

—Al parecer, no la tenía. Pero me dio un camino, y lo seguiré.

—Y tendrás que decirles la verdad a tus hermanos —él se detuvo, y segundos después, se tiró en la cama mirando el dosel sobre ella.

—Sí. Tendrán que saberlo.

—Ellos comprenderán.

—No los conoces. También saben odiar.

—No a sus hermanos. Y como has dicho, no conozco mucho, pero me parece que son hombres que siempre ponen primero a la familia.

—Soy adoptado, Linda, y el causante de la muerte de sus amados padres; muerte que trajo miles de miserias a sus vidas.

—Estando en su lugar… ¿tú los odiarías por eso?

—No… No lo sé.

—Te has negado la oportunidad de saberlo.

—Porque son demasiado valiosos para mí. He preferido guardarme esta verdad que exponerme a perderlos. La sola posibilidad me aterra… Son mi familia, Linda. Son mi familia de verdad—. Linda no insistió, de todos modos, ya no había nada qué hacer, y se acostó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—Te acompañaré —dijo ella llevándose la mano masculina a su pecho y apretándola con suavidad entre las suyas—. Estaré contigo en este nuevo camino que emprendes—. Él se movió hasta casi ponerse encima de ella.

—Si llegas a tener miedo y quieres irte…

—No tendré miedo, no me iré. Eres mi vida, Aidan; eres mi amor, y mi más grande tesoro es tu corazón —él sonrió ampliamente.

—Cuando te pones romántica, te salen frases bonitas —ella le gruñó por romper el momento mágico, pero él se acercó más para besar su cuello, y atrapar entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja desprovista de diamantes—. Te amo, Linda—. Linda sonrió y lo abrazó, recibiendo sus besos con alegría, enviando a un rincón todas las cosas que los preocupaban, y le empezó a quitar la camisa, y él a ella el vestido.

A la mañana siguiente, Aidan, Linda y Elise fueron de paseo en un yate de la familia. Al parecer, era de Alfred, pero Elise podía hacer uso de él sin problemas.

Allí reunidos, pulieron algunos detalles del plan, contactaron personas que les ayudarían, y luego brindaron por el éxito de este proyecto. Muchos acabarían presos, pero no era por alguna injusticia, todo lo contrario.

Linda abandonó Inglaterra antes que Aidan. Hubiese preferido quedarse con él mucho más tiempo, pero él tuvo que rogarle que volviera a Milán, a hacer su vida normal.

No quería ponerla en el ojo del huracán; su bienestar era su prioridad, le dijo, y con eso la convenció. Cuando Bruce Hopper recibió las imágenes más comprometedoras que jamás hombre alguno pudiera haberle tomado, rompió cosas, gritó, maldijo…

— ¡Maldito Gerard! —exclamó. Tenía que ser él, pensó. Algo quería conseguir, así que tomó su teléfono y llamó, pero Gerard no contestó—. Maldito, maldito, ¡mil veces maldito! —gritó con toda su alma—. ¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su secretaria entrando a su oficina, pero Bruce la tomó del cabello y la sacó de su oficina con violencia. La mujer gritó, y alguien trató de meterse en medio para defenderla, pero Bruce, enloquecido, empujó a ambos y volvió a encerrarse para seguir gritando con libertad. Estaba acabado. Esto era el fin. Gerard había hecho una muy mala jugada, pensó, y antes de que su cabeza pudiera enfriarse, llamó a sus abogados.

—Vaya sorpresa —dijo Robert mirando a Aidan en la puerta de su casa, una casa nueva, grande y bonita que había comprado a gusto de Alice. Aidan se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es mi cumpleaños?

—Mañana viajo a Suramérica —dijo entrando, y Robert tomó su maleta para hacerse cargo— Quería primero estar aquí con mis hermanos.

—Qué sentimental —bromeó Robert. Alice llegó al vestíbulo, y Aidan, atraído como un imán, la abrazó. A veces sentía en Alice y en Candy la misma energía de Ellynor, el mismo cariño maternal, y ahora que Alice estaba muy, muy embarazada, más. Penso que cuando Candy se embarazara seria aun más.

— ¿Cuándo estalla esta bomba? —preguntó señalando la enorme barriga.

—En cualquier momento —sonrió ella.

—Ya está en las últimas semanas. Puede ser mañana, o esta noche.

—No creo que sea esta noche —dijo ella, y condujo a Aidan a la sala principal, iluminada, amplia, y Aidan se detuvo frente a un mueble donde, enmarcada, estaba la fotografía de los dos.

—Sé que llego sin aviso —dijo Aidan—, y que seguramente tienen planes, pero… ¿podríamos ir a cenar a algún lugar?

— ¿Tiene que ser fuera? —preguntó Robert, mirando significativamente a Alice, pero esta movió su mano negando.

—Yo puedo quedarme aquí.

—De ninguna manera.

—Rob… estoy bien. Creo que ya estás rayando en la paranoia.

—No te voy a dejar sola estando el parto tan cerca. Podemos hacer una cena aquí —propuso en cambio—. Terry y Candy estarán encantados de venir.

—Eso suena genial—. Robert de inmediato tomó su teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas, y Aidan se giró a mirar a Alice, que se había sentado en un sillón.

— ¿Demasiado insufrible? —preguntó él en son de broma, y Alice se echó a reír.

—Un poco. Incluso se ha tomado estos días libres del trabajo, y ahora anda por la casa pendiente de mí. A veces le digo que, en vez de embarazada, parezco enferma.

—Rob es… protector.

—Se ha convertido en mi guardián, pero eso es lindo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Esa noche, los tres hermanos cenaron juntos, y una vez más, Aidan se maravilló de las diferencias que había entre esta familia y la otra, la aristocrática.

Aprovecharon un poco para compartir los adelantos de su investigación, y Aidan los escuchó seriamente interesado. Pronto, las pesquisas de ellos, junto con su propio aporte, se unirían como cabos sueltos que al fin son atados, y todo habría acabado.

En su mente resonó la voz de Linda diciéndole que ellos no le acusarían de nada si les contaba la verdad, que no le harían reproches, y estuvo tentado a decirles. Robert, Terry, soy hijo de sangre de Gerard Swafford, el hombre que me adoptó. Me adoptó porque me necesitaba para continuar el legado. Como no consiguió mi adopción a las buenas, lo hizo a las malas, y mató a Ellynor y a Richard. Lo siento.

Pero al llegar a este punto, su garganta se cerraba, y los ojos se le humedecían.

Era un cobarde, lo había sido toda la vida. Linda lo llamaba cosas bonitas, como bueno, puro, valiente, pero en el fondo, él era un cobarde, y su peor miedo era perder el cariño de sus hermanos.

— ¿Que hizo qué? —preguntó Gerard, pálido, mirando a Charles. Éste, con sus manos ocultas en su espalda para que su señor no viera lo nervioso que estaba, tragó saliva repetidas veces.

—De alguna manera… Tiene documentos, pruebas —siguió Charles, alegrándose de que ya no fuera como en los tiempos feudales, en donde, si el señor del castillo así lo quería, mataba al mensajero que traía malas noticias—. Y ha empezado a atacar… con Bruce Hopper—. Gerard se levantó de su fino sillón pasándose la mano por la cara, y luego de despachar a su sirviente, hizo una llamada para hacer venir a Jasmine. Ésta entró en su despacho sólo unos minutos después, con su usual serenidad, que a veces rayaba en la frialdad.

—Estoy en problemas —le dijo Gerard aún de pie—. Aidan se hizo con una base de datos especialmente importante y delicada. La está usando para atacarme—. Jasmine lo miró confundida, y Gerard perdió pronto la paciencia—. Pruebas, pruebas. Tiene demasiadas pruebas. Si hace el uso adecuado de esas evidencias, podría acabar conmigo—. Jasmine dejó salir el aire, como si ni siquiera esto la alterara.

—Recoges lo que siembras, querido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

—Te dije una y mil veces que dejaras a ese mocoso donde estaba, que tú podrías obtener el título aun sin un hijo, que había otros métodos… pero no me hiciste caso. Fuiste, e hiciste todo lo posible para traerlo aquí.

—Nunca imaginé que se hubiese apegado tanto a… esa gente, que se ocupara de vengarlos, o lo que sea.

— ¡Cometiste un error! —dijo Jasmine entre dientes—, y ahora se ha convertido en tu peor enemigo…

—No te hice venir para que me hicieras recriminaciones.

— ¡Te mereces que te recrimine todo! No confiaste en mí, y ahora que estás apurado, otra vez te soy útil.

—Sí, diablos, necesito tu ayuda, tus ideas…siempre funcionan, así que ¡haz algo!

—Y por qué tengo que ayudarte? Cada vez veo tu título de conde más lejos.

—Porque si no me ayudas, me hundo, y si yo me hundo, te hundes conmigo, ¿comprendes? —Jasmine cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos odiando a Gerard Swafford más que nunca.

Odiando a su vientre por no haber podido tener más hijo, por haber traído al mundo a un niño enfermo que a final de cuentas no le sirvió de nada. Maldita suerte, maldito destino. Al casarse con Gerard Swafford creyó que lo había conseguido todo, pero la vida se había empeñado en no sólo negarle lo que ella quería, sino quitarle lo poco que había conseguido.

—Haz lo que debiste desde siempre… —dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio. Gerard la miró de manera interrogante, y Jasmine sonrió—. Deshazte de ese hijo mal habido.

Terr y Robert se miraron el uno al otro mientras sus esposas se despedían entre sí. Había sido una cena agradable en familia, y Aidan acababa de irse, pues mañana a primera hora tomaba un vuelo.

— ¿No te dio la sensación de que quería decirnos algo este mocoso? —preguntó Terry en voz baja, pero Robert no contestó, sólo hizo una mueca evasiva.

—Ya sabes cómo es.

—No, no. Esta vez me pareció que tenía algo que decir… De hecho, venir así tan de repente…

—De ser así, entonces no era tan importante —contestó Robert encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez sólo quería vernos, siempre ha sido muy sentimental.

—Espero que sea eso —suspiró Terry.

Terry y Candy se fueron en su auto, y Robert miró por unos segundos más su jardín delantero iluminado por la luz de la luna. Le había dado tiempo a Aidan más que suficiente para que les dijera eso que sabía y que lo preocupaba.

Había sido paciente, pero su hermano menor seguía ocultándolo.

Nada le quitaba de la cabeza que él era el encapuchado, y si era así, entonces sabía más que ellos acerca de la investigación de la muerte de sus padres. Y si sabía algo, y no lo compartía, es porque lo preocupaba.

Aidan insistía en llevar sus cargas solo, pero no se decidía a invadir su privacidad e investigarlo como solía hacer.

Era su hermano, y sólo por eso, le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaría bien enterarse de su cuenta qué era lo que lo atormentaba? O, ¿debía dejar a un lado eso y ponerse manos a la obra para saberlo todo?

— ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Alice, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Se había elevado en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, pero al fin cerró la puerta y miró a su esposa con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Todo está bien. ¿Quieres dormir ya? ¿O soportas estar otro rato despierta?

—Alice cruzó sus brazos por encima de su panza en actitud pensativa.

—Si alguien me llevara alzada por las escaleras, soportaría otro rato despierta.

—Hecho —dijo Robert, y sin pensárselo mucho, alzó a su redondita esposa para llevarla en volandas por las escaleras. Ella iba riendo, sorprendida, pero encantada.

Gerard Swafford no había contestado sus llamadas, pensó Bruce Hopper, ni respondido a sus emails, ni ningún mensaje. Dudaba mucho que estuviese incomunicado, o que sus mensajes se hubiesen perdido en el universo cibernético. Eso lo indignaba. Que fuera de la aristocracia no le daba permiso a ignorarlo.

Él era también parte de un tipo especial de aristocracia; era un senador.

Se recostó en el sillón de su despacho privado fumándose lentamente un habano de la más fina calidad, y entonces tuvo una idea. Gerard Swafford le sabía muchos secretos, era verdad, pero él también le sabía unos cuantos, y muy graves.

Hasta ahora, ese video no había salido a la luz pública, así que sólo debía ser una amenaza, algo que lo tuviera alineado.

Pues bien, él también se sabía unos cuantos trucos sucios. Linda no había recibido ninguna amonestación, no una formal, al menos.

Después de todo, sólo habían sido dos días de más, y ella nunca se había portado de modo egoísta o caprichoso en su trabajo de manera que se hiciera odiosa para los organizadores o las otras modelos. Y parecían perdonarle, más que todo, porque había estado con Aidan Swafford. Un asunto muy sonado en la televisión en las redes.

Su romance con el famoso cantante seguía llamando mucho la atención, dándole publicidad, y si ella tenía publicidad, los eventos en los que participaba, también. Aidan, el día de hoy, sólo la había llamado una vez, pero así sería durante las semanas siguientes que estuviera de gira.

Esta iba a ser la más larga de todas, pues se detendría en varias ciudades principales de cada país al que visitaría.

Ya sabía cómo era este trabajo, lo había visto mientras estaba con él.

El único momento en que había podido estar con él a solas era por las noches, y él estaba tan cansado que apenas si tenía un poco de tiempo para mirar algún mensaje de sus hermanos y dormir, porque el día siguiente sería igualmente ocupado; entre ensayos, tanto musicales como coreográficos, preparaciones, viajes, etc., él se quedaba sin tiempo. Elise también le escribía poco, y sólo lo normal.

Ya antes le había dicho que las conversaciones importantes era mejor tenerlas siempre personalmente; se cuidaba mucho de lo que decía, nunca se refería al proyecto que tenían entre manos, y Linda no pudo más que comprender. Ellos llevaban más tiempo que ella en esto de cuidarse las espaldas de manera extrema, así que así debía estar bien. Y todavía, a pesar de que se pasaban los días, no se había enterado de nada extraordinario.

Al parecer, el senador se estaba tomando su tiempo para dar el paso que se esperaba, la confesión.

Tal vez necesitaba que Aidan en persona lo presionara, pero él ahora estaba en la otra punta del continente. Así que decidió ocuparse ella también en su trabajo, que era lo que le daba de comer.

Aidan le había dicho que pidiera su herencia mientras su padre aún estuviera vivo, y eso la había dejado pensativa. Tal vez debiera hacerlo, tal vez debía plantarse en la casa de Raymond Cameron y decirle que quería ya su dinero; no confiaba mucho en él, y mucho menos en Debra, que parecía ser quien lo manejaba.

Nunca le había contado a su padre que habían sido su esposa y la hija de ésta quien le arruinara el rostro en el pasado con sus cremas tóxicas, y aun ahora, sentía que no tenía caso hacerlo.

Los hermanos GrandChester le habían parecido personas inteligentes y confiables, y Candy misma le había dicho que sabían hacer sus negocios y multiplicar el dinero.

Tal vez debía confiarles su parte, ponerla a buen recaudo. Luego de esta temporada de trabajo, viajaría a Chicago.

Gerard se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a su esposa irrumpir en su despacho. Ella estaba furiosa, pues su rostro estaba contraído en un rictus amargo, y lo miró como si él fuera la razón de todas sus desgracias.

— ¿Qué significa eso que está sucediendo?

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? Por qué entras así a mi despacho.

—Charles, lárgate —le dijo ella al sirviente con voz contundente, y el hombre no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso—. ¡Habla! —exigió Jasmine—. Cómo coño has permitido que algo así saliera a la luz pública.

— ¿Qué salió a la luz pública? —preguntó Gerard, sintiéndose ya un poco nervioso, y Jasmine tomó su teléfono buscando algo y poniéndolo delante de él para que lo viera. Gerard tomó el aparato y empezó a leer.

—No sólo está en los blogs de chismes —siguió Jasmine—, está en las noticias, circula en las redes sociales. Joder, Gerard, ¡cómo es posible! ¿Justo ahora que estamos a punto de recibir el título? —Gerard apretó sus dientes al terminar el artículo de prensa.

Una mujer, que en el pasado había trabajado para él, había puesto una denuncia. Acusaba a alguien de haberla violado. No decía quien, sólo que había sido su jefe en el pasado y que era un hombre poderoso.

La prensa no había hecho más que atar cabos, y los más osados se habían atrevido a mencionar su nombre como posible culpable.

— ¿Desde cuándo está esto en las redes?

—Me acabo de enterar —dijo Jasmine—, pero creo que ya lleva su par de días—. Gerard soltó una risita histérica y se recostó en el espaldar de su sillón.

De todo lo que habían podido acusarlo, y escogían algo de lo que realmente era inocente. Podría desmentir esto con sólo dos palabras, pero lo jodía sobremanera que jugaran con su imagen.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que te están perdiendo el respeto? Ya no les importa acusarte de algo así. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

—Sí, pensó Gerard, y se puso en pie, caminó a la puerta de su despacho y llamó a Charles para que volviera a entrar.

— ¿Cómo no te has enterado de esto? —le preguntó pasándole el teléfono de Jasmine, y el pobre hombre empezó a preocuparse.

—Yo… lo siento, señor.

—Te pago para que seas mis ojos y oídos en el mundo, y, aun así, ¿me suceden estas cosas? Investiga lo más pronto que puedas quién le está pagando a esa mujer para que haga tales declaraciones.

— ¿Eres inocente? —preguntó Jasmine algo asombrada.

— ¡Por supuesto que soy inocente! —gritó Gerard, tremendamente ofendido por la pregunta—. Vamos, Charles, para hoy es tarde.

—Sí, señor. ¿Detenemos… entonces lo otro? —lo otro, era investigar cómo había llegado a manos de Aidan su base de datos, y destruirla antes de que pudiera hacer algo

. —Claro que no. Eso tiene prioridad.

— ¿Crees que haya sido Aidan quien le pagó a esa mujer?

—Puede ser. Todo puede ser. Pero teniendo tantas cosas ciertas con las qué atacarme, ¿por qué inventar una mentira?

—Tal vez sólo está llamando tu atención. Diciéndote que podría joderte si quisiera.

—No entiendo por qué querría jugar. Lo creía más… decidido. En fin. Charles, ¿qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

—De inmediato, señor —dijo, y luego de devolverle el teléfono a Jasmine, salió. Jasmine apretó sus dientes y miró a otro lado.

—Todo sería más fácil si ese anciano ya estuviera muerto —dijo—. Siendo tú el conde, nada de estas cosas importarían.

—Y qué quieres que haga, ¿que envenene su café? Por Dios, Jasmine—. Ella volvió a echarle malos ojos y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar por el jardín. Había pensado que luego de la visita de Aidan el maldito anciano se despidiera de este mundo, pero por el contrario, parecía haberse recuperado. Ahora, hasta salía a dar sus paseos por el jardín, siempre con sus sirvientes al pendiente. —Estoy cansada de ser nadie en esta casa —siguió ella con amargura—. La mujer de Alfred tiene más autoridad en los sirvientes, y su marido no es el primero en la línea…

—No quiero escuchar tus quejas. Treinta años de ellas ya han sido suficientes.

—Apresúrate y haz lo que te dije de Aidan.

—Estoy yendo todo lo rápido que puedo. Acabar con una persona no puede ser algo apresurado, Jasmine. Estoy en guerra, y tengo que mover muy bien mis fichas si quiero ganar; para eso necesito mente fría. Si no hiciera las cosas como suelo hacerlas, hace tiempo que ya me habría hundido—. Jasmine no dijo nada, sólo respiró profundo sabiendo que él tenía razón, y en silencio, salió del despacho.

Fue fácil descubrir quién estaba detrás de la acusación de violación de la que todos señalaban a Gerard.

La mujer había sido demasiado vaga en sus explicaciones, pero sí que se había apresurado en convocar a la prensa para ser oída.

Y luego de unas pocas pesquisas, se supo que había recibido una importante cantidad en su cuenta bancaria proveniente de Estados Unidos. Y también fue muy fácil conocer el origen del dinero.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó Gerard por teléfono al senador, molesto. Como si no tuviera nada que hacer, como si ya no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones. Esto le estaba robando tiempo valioso para sus otros asuntos, y así se lo dijo a Hopper.

—Por fin su majestad se digna en atender a un plebeyo —dijo el senador con tono ácido—. Te has empeñado en joderme la vida, Swafford. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo el que tiene una reclamación para ti. ¡Joder…!

—No hablemos por teléfono —dijo—. Tenemos que encontrarnos.

—Crees que no…

—Me vale una mierda lo ocupado que estés, Swafford. Esta vez vienes acá, porque estoy al borde de empezar a cometer locuras, y no te conviene que me vuelva loco.

— ¿Qué te está pasando?

— ¡¡Qué te está pasando a ti!! ¡Maldición!

—Gerard dejó salir el aire. Sentía que estaba discutiendo más con una amante que con un socio de negocios. Y tal como él decía, no podía hablar esto por teléfono.

—No puedo dejar Inglaterra ahora.

—Tu abuelo lleva años muriéndose. Por un par de días que le quites el ojo de encima, no va a cambiar la situación.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto para que yo viajara?

—Y funciona, ¿no es así? ¿Te estás dando cuenta al fin que conmigo no se juega, Swafford?

—Te tomas demasiadas molestias para llamar mi atención.

—Es para que te quede claro que no eres el único que puede hacerlo

—Qué ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, pensó Gerard, pero sólo respiró profundo. Eligieron un lugar intermedio para verse. Gerard aún no se podía creer que en verdad hubiese tenido que salir de la comodidad de su hogar para atender este asunto, pero Hopper sabía ser un grano en el culo cuando se lo proponía, y no podía desatenderlo tal como deseaba; le sabía demasiados secretos.

—Habla ya, que no tengo tiempo —le dijo a modo de saludo estrechando su mano de manera rápida, y sentándose en unos finos sillones de un salón privado en un hotel. De inmediato les ofrecieron bebidas, habanos, y cualquier otra cosa con tal de que estuviesen a gusto.

Ante sus últimas palabras, Hopper entrecerró sus ojos.

—No te creas que puedes hablarme como a uno de tus sirvientes. Soy yo el que te tiene que hacer hablar a ti. ¿Cómo es posible que me estés haciendo esto?. ¿por qué diablos ignoras mis llamadas y mensajes? ¿Cómo te atreves a jugarme sucio, Gerard Swafford?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Y no pretendas hacerte el imbécil. Sé muy bien que cuando quieres, mueves tus fichas y lo haces muy estudiadamente para acabar con el otro. Quiero que sepas que, si has decidido hundirme, te hundiré conmigo.

— ¡Para, para! —exclamó Gerard—. No quiero hundirte, ¿por qué querría?

— ¿Y entonces esa amenaza que me llegó de qué se trata?

— ¿Amenaza? No he amenazado a nadie, no a ti, al menos.

—No te hagas…

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, joder! —habló Gerard elevando un poco el tono de voz, y entre dientes, siguió—. Sé muy bien qué clase de persona eres, ¿por qué te provocaría? —Hopper inspiró fuertemente llenando de aire sus pulmones.

—Me llegó un video… con cosas que sólo tú sabías, pruebas que sólo tú podrías tener…

— ¿Qué diablos?

—Se tomaron el trabajo de hacer imposible descubrir la dirección de envío, pero por supuesto, sólo podrías haber sido tú. Estuviste guardando evidencia de mí por todos estos años…

—Por supuesto que lo hago, ¿qué te crees que soy? Y no te sientas tan exclusivo, tengo una especie de seguro acerca de todo aquél que alguna vez me pidió un favor especial.

— ¿Y ahora lo estás usando en mi contra? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías meterte conmigo? ¿Quieres que yo también saque a la luz tus porquerías? Tú también tendrías la pena capital si te traemos a América a pagar por tus…

—Maldita sea, Hopper. Entiende este jodido punto: no te he hecho nada, no quiero hundirte, no me interesa. Ya acaba con esto.

— ¿Y entonces quién fue? ¿Quién más podría saberlo? —Gerard lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos, y comprendió. Hopper estaba tan alterado que esto no podía ser un farol, todo el trabajo que se había tomado para llamar su atención le decía que aún estaba dispuesto a hablar.

—Aidan —dijo luego de su silencio—. Mi hijo. Te odia… y quiere algo de ti.

— ¿Qué podría querer de mí? ¡Me detesta! ¿Y por qué tiene tu hijo pruebas de mí? Explícame eso.

—Hace muy poco descubrimos una fuga de datos, y no hay nadie más interesado en esto que él. Fue él. Que te haya elegido a ti para atacar, me dice que tiene un plan.

—Bien esto es fácil entonces. Desaparécelo —Gerard se echó a reír.

—No puedo creer la estupidez que estás diciendo.

— ¡Es una amenaza!

—Mírate. Luces ropa hecha a medida, tienes gustos caros y te codeas con gente como yo, pero no eres más que un matón. No voy a matar a mi propio hijo.

—Por favor. No me vengas con ese tipo de sentimentalismos. Tú y yo sabemos que nunca te ha importado la integridad de ese chico.

—No estoy hablando de basura como esa. Necesito a Aidan… al menos mientras el abuelo esté vivo. Si me quedo sin hijo, me quedo sin heredero, me quedo sin título. ¿Comprendes? Y ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene que yo pierda ese título. Tengo que ser conde. Tengo que serlo.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces para callarlo?

—Hay muchas formas de acabar con una persona, Hopper —dijo Gerard con suma tranquilidad, y tomó la copa de vino que tenía delante para darle un trago—. Y ya estoy trabajando en eso, pero creo que me vendrá bien tu ayuda.

—No quiero involucrarme nunca más con los GrandChester —dijo Hopper, y Gerard lo miró con desprecio.

—Quieres salvar tu culo, ¿pero no vas a mover un dedo?

—No conoces a esas personas…

—Son basura. Son nadie.

—Y Aidan los defiende con su vida. En el momento en que toquemos a uno de sus hermanos, se volverá peor que un demonio.

— ¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Hopper? ¿No has aprendido nada? ¿Qué te acabo de decir? ¡Por Dios! Piensa en otra cosa que no sea… —bajó mucho más el tono de voz— matar, matar, matar.

—Como si tú mismo no te hubieses manchado las manos con sangre antes.

—Sólo cuando fue absolutamente necesario. ¿De verdad Aidan está tan unido a esos hombres?

—Los llama sus hermanos.

—No puedo creer que tenga tanto apego por otro ser humano. Tengo un hijo débil —dijo con una sonrisa—. Si va a ser conde cuando yo muera, me parece que tengo dejarle un par de buenas enseñanzas.

Aidan terminó su último concierto en Brasil y volvió al camerino bañado en sudor, cansado, y bebió un trago largo de la botella de alguien que uno de los asistentes le había dado en su camino aquí. Apenas le había enviado un mensaje a Linda esta mañana y otro a Elise.

Necesitaba ver a ambas, aunque por razones diferentes. Extrañaba a Linda, mucho más que la primera vez que se habían separado. Tal vez se debía a que ahora tenía muchas más incertidumbres que antes, y porque habían pasado más tiempo juntos; ella le había acompañado en toda una temporada de conciertos, y por eso la echaba de menos aquí en el camerino, o detrás del escenario para recibirlo, o en los escasos ratos libres que tenía para conversar, besarse, reír… Buscó entre sus cosas su teléfono, y miró en derredor sintiéndose un poco perdido cuando no lo encontró. Espera, se dijo. Faltaban otras cosas.

Faltaba su billetera, su dispositivo para escuchar música donde tenía unas cuantas canciones inéditas, y cuando miró al rincón, el alma se le fue a los pies.

No estaba su guitarra acústica. Salió del camerino y buscó a Dobson para informarle de la situación, y de inmediato el personal de seguridad se puso en movimiento. En las cámaras de seguridad pudieron ver que alguien había entrado al camerino usando la ropa distintiva del staff y lo había robado. No le preocupaban tanto los aparatos, pero las canciones eran un problema, y su guitarra, a la que le tenía tanto cariño y que no dejaba nunca en ningún lado, sí que le dolía.

— ¿Cómo es posible que algo así suceda? —exclamó Joe, indignadísimo—. Dobson, ¿qué estabas haciendo cuando esto ocurrió?

—No regañes a Dobson —intervino Aidan antes de que el hombre dijera algo—. Él está encargado de mi seguridad personal, y ya tiene bastante con eso.

—Tenemos que interponer una demanda de inmediato.

—No te metas en eso, Joe —volvió a hablarle Aidan, y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado mirando todo un poco desconcertado—. Con el denuncio en la policía será suficiente; atraerás a la prensa, y no me interesa ese tipo de publicidad.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

—Las canciones están registradas ya —dijo—. Si alguien las saca al público, entonces tomaremos medidas, pero hasta entonces, no quiero atraer mala publicidad. Sólo… préstame un momento tu teléfono.

— ¿A quién vas a llamar? —preguntó Joe extendiéndoselo, y Aidan marcó el número de Linda, el único que se había aprendido de memoria.

— ¡Amor! —exclamó ella al escucharlo con voz un poco agitada, y Aidan miró su reloj. Era muy temprano en Milán, pero seguro que ella ya estaba por allí trotando, o haciendo su rutina de ejercicios.

—Hola, cielo…

— ¿Desde dónde me llamas? Este no es tu número.

—Perdí mi teléfono —dijo él un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Qué?

—Alguien entró a mi camerino… y me robó.

—No puede ser. ¿Ya denunciaste en la policía?

—Sí, pero dudo mucho que pueda recuperar las cosas, mañana a primera hora vuelo a México y…

— ¿Se llevaron algo importante? —preguntó ella, y Aidan hizo una mueca.

—El teléfono, dinero en efectivo, mis documentos, mi guitarra y dos canciones.

—Diablos —susurró Linda—. ¿Cómo vas a hacer para viajar ahora que estás sin documentos?

—Dobson se está encargando de eso.

—Entonces, vas a estar incomunicado por unos días.

—Si necesitas hablarme, escríbele a Joe, y en cuanto yo tenga tiempo, te llamaré.

—Está bien.

—Y si acaso… uno de mis hermanos, o Candy te pregunta qué ocurre conmigo por no contestar sus mensajes o llamadas, por favor, les comentas la situación.

—No hay lío —contestó ella, y Aidan sonrió.

—Te amo —dijo—. Te extraño.

—No más que yo.

—Oh… En realidad, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño —dijo él con voz risueña—. ¿Está todo bien en tu trabajo?

—Tengo un desfile este fin de semana.

—Vas a estar ocupada.

—Sólo un poco—. Aidan suspiró intentando no desesperarse. Por primera vez, estaba un poco cansado de la rutina de su trabajo. Estuvo bien mientras estuvo solo, pero estar separado tanto tiempo de su novia lo estaba matando—. No empieces a sentirte triste —le dijo ella, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos—. Por el contrario, disfruta de tu música y tu vida de cantante. Has decidido cambiar de vida, y luego echarás de menos todo esto.

—Ahora sólo me importa cuánto te echo de menos a ti —ella sonrió.

—Pero nos veremos pronto. Y voy a estar entretenida… Roxanne va a participar en el mismo desfile.

— ¿Quién?

—Linda dejó salir el aire.

—Roxanne, mi hermanastra… La de los pechos grandes —Aidan se echó a reír.

—Vale, ya la recordé. ¿Debería mandarle un saludo a través de ti? Dijiste que era mi fan, ¿no?

—Quieres morirte, ¿verdad? —él volvió a reír, y luego recordó que este no era su teléfono, y con dolor en su alma, se despidió. En la despedida tardaron otros cinco minutos, pero le sirvieron para serenarse, llenarse de buena energía, y volver a enfrentarse al mundo. Le devolvió el teléfono a Joe, quien lo vio otra vez con una sonrisa radiante.

Tan sólo unas horas después de que las cosas de Aidan fueran hurtadas, salió al mundo la noticia de que él, el famoso rey-mendigo, era el descendiente de una familia aristocrática inglesa. Se publicaron fotos de Gerard Swafford y de él, relacionándolos como padre e hijo, y de Spencer Swafford, actual conde de Ross. Se dijo también que, de hecho, hacía muy poco había estado de visita con su novia en la casa principal de la familia, visitando al anciano abuelo, pues su salud era delicada. ¿Por qué lo ocultó por tanto tiempo?, se preguntaba todo el mundo. ¿Le prohibía su familia que se divulgara esta noticia? ¿Era por eso que el rey-mendigo nunca hablaba de su vida ni daba entrevistas?

Aidan no sólo era un descendiente de la aristocracia, sino que estaba directo en la línea de sucesión. En el futuro, el aclamado cantante sería conde también.

Terry y Robert recibieron la noticia como un baldado de agua fría, y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a su hermano. Pero, cómo no, él estaba incomunicado.

Candy le escribió a Linda para preguntarle si era verdad, y ésta, con dolor en su alma, tuvo que decirle que no podía revelarle nada.

—No me concierne a mí aclarar este asunto —le dijo Linda a su amiga—. Es un secreto que no me pertenece. Te lo ruego, no me insistas—. Y ante esas palabras, Candy tuvo que desistir.

—Nos mintió —dijo Terry, dolido, ofendido, y aunque no lo demostraba, furioso—. Nos engañó. Si es el próximo en una línea de condes… es porque es un hijo de sangre… Y si es un hijo de sangre…

—Todo cobra sentido —completó Robert, con la mano en su barba pensando profundamente en todo. Sí. Todo cobraba sentido. Si Aidan era hijo de esa gente, ellos al fin habían encontrado al asesino de sus padres. Pero también significaba que su hermano menor les había mentido toda la vida.

—Creo que lo mejor será cancelar la gira de conciertos en México —dijo Joe mirando a Aidan, que estaba más bien despatarrado en un sillón, con sus ojos vacíos, mirando a la nada—. Aunque solucionaran lo de los documentos mañana mismo, no podremos salir del país sino pasado mañana, y no llegaríamos a tiempo. Además, con todo el escándalo desatado…

 _Continuará..._


	26. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 26

_Capitulo 26._

 _El niño que ayer dejaste solo a su merced ya hoy es un hombre con cicatrices, y sin fe tengo algo que proteger, algo que me hace feliz lucharé hasta la muerte, no perderé contra ti._

—Aplazarlo —dijo Aidan sin mirarlo.

— ¿Y para cuándo? Estamos retenidos aquí en Brasil. No tenemos fecha de salida y…

—Yo estoy retenido; todos ustedes pueden ir adelantando lo necesario…

—No te dejaré aquí a merced de la gente. Ahora que todo el mundo sabe que eres de la realeza… —No es realeza, es nobleza… —lo interrumpió Aidan, pero Joe siguió como si nada.

—Están enloquecidos contigo. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres son tan agresivas? ¿Y qué es eso de decirte Mi Lord? ¿Tengo que decirte yo también así?

—Claro que no.

—Entiendo perfectamente por qué te lo tuviste callado tanto tiempo. Esta clase de atención es… tan desagradable. Por eso te digo. Cancelemos México.

—Han estado esperando por meses —dijo Aidan poniéndose en pie—. Sé que muchos hacen esfuerzo por comprar una de las boletas, y se han vendido todas, y hasta revendido. No voy a cancelarles; sería una falta de respeto.

—Pero y entonces…

—Sólo aplázalo. Tengo confianza en Dobson, no sólo conseguirá tener mis documentos a tiempo, sino que cuidará de mí tan bien como lo ha hecho hasta ahora—. Joe lo miró en silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan considerado? Otro un poco más caprichoso habría puesto su seguridad primero. Pero bueno, ese otro hacía mucho que habría usado su título para ganar mucha más popularidad, y no tendría esta clase de problemas—. ¿Una semana será suficiente?

—Cuatro días. —Espero que tus seguidores mexicanos comprendan el retraso, aunque si se les explica que la opción era cancelar, seguro que te besarán los pies—. Aidan no agregó nada a ese comentario, y Joe lo dejó solo. Tenía una expresión taciturna, y no era para menos. Aidan cerró sus ojos.

Había hablado con Linda hacía pocos minutos, y tal como lo había sospechado, todos, Terry, Robert, y hasta Candy, la habían llamado para preguntarle si ella sabía algo de lo que se andaba diciendo.

Ella, bendita fuera, les había contestado con evasivas.

—En cuanto tengas tiempo —le había pedido ella—, habla con ellos. Se merecen una explicación, y la mente es tan rápida, que enseguida llegamos a las peores conclusiones. Aidan…

—Lo sé. Tan pronto salga de México iré a verlos.

— ¿Por qué no los llamas? Esto es importante, Aidan.

—Por eso mismo; mis hermanos no se contentarán con una explicación por teléfono, ni un mensaje de texto. Esto tengo que discutirlo personalmente con ellos… e intuyo que me tomará algo más que un momento para hacer que me entiendan.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo—. Aidan había sonreído con tristeza. Seguro que ellos también esperaban que les diera explicaciones, hasta que pidiera perdón. Y sí que debía hacerlo, pero eso debía hacerse bien, personalmente. Y presentía que, después de eso, no tendría ánimos para cantar.

Ellos desatenderían sus explicaciones y rechazarían su arrepentimiento, estaba casi seguro.

Gerard había jugado muy bien su ficha en este tablero de ajedrez; separándolo de sus hermanos, lo hacía vulnerable, y le infligía una herida muy dolorosa.

Se puso en pie y caminó por la sala del hotel donde había estado estos días, atrapado, encerrado, y lo peor, sin su guitarra. Había conseguido un nuevo teléfono, y al menos, podía llamar a Linda y hablar con ella, aunque nada reemplazaba el tenerla a su lado. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el marco de una ventana mirando hacia el exterior.

Aquí no había estaciones, y había un sol radiante, y desde el piso en el que estaba podía admirarse la playa a lo lejos.

Lo que tanto había temido, había ocurrido al fin. Su peor miedo hecho realidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo les explicaba que, de verdad, de verdad, lo sentía? ¿De qué manera podría empezar a pedir perdón? Terry y Robert no eran tontos, ya debían haber sacado todas las conclusiones, y comprendido que había sido por él que Ellynor y Richat murieran. Si se negaban a volverle a ver la cara por el resto de sus vidas, él no podría reprochárselos.

—Vaya —dijo Roxanne mirando a Linda de arriba abajo. Linda se detuvo abruptamente, pues estuvo a punto de tropezar con ella.

Había salido a su encuentro saliendo prácticamente de la nada para decir sólo esa palabra, pero sólo Roxanne podía ponerle tanto veneno, y tanto encono, que parecía más bien una amenaza de muerte. Linda la miró fijamente, sin arredrarse. Nunca le había dado miedo Roxanne, ni siquiera cuando comprendió que había sido ella la causante del malestar de su piel. En aquel tiempo, lo primero que había sentido era rencor, y ya luego, al comprender lo vacía que debía estar una persona para llegar a hacer algo así, lo que sintió fue lástima.

—Vaya —repitió Linda poniéndose una mano en la cintura y sonriendo—. Parece que al fin tienes el privilegio de compartir pasarela conmigo —Roxanne apretó los dientes por la insinuación, y avanzó un paso en actitud belicosa, pero Linda no dio ni un paso atrás, ni cambió su pose, ni dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— ¿Necesitas que te lo explique? —respondió Linda.

—Te crees que lo tienes todo. ¿No te das cuenta que puedes perderlo en cualquier momento?

— ¿Perder qué, Roxanne? ¿De qué exactamente estás hablando?

—Linda, ya vamos a empezar —dijo alguien, llamándola, e impidiendo que Roxanne diera su contestación. Linda, como si ella no fuera nadie, siguió su camino esquivándola y llegó a la plataforma de ensayos.

Miró a la distancia a Erin con una pregunta en los ojos, y ésta le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. A Erin le tocaría andar con una maleta encima todo el tiempo, pero era por seguridad; No se iba a arriesgar a que esa desquiciada volviera a ponerle nada nocivo a sus cosas. Además, Erin había conseguido una mujer guardaespaldas llamada Odette, y que la acompañaría hasta en el baño. Linda había considerado aquello una exageración, pero en opinión de Erin, cualquier precaución era poca con Roxanne. El evento se llevó a cabo sin mayores contratiempos. Linda, quien abrió el desfile junto a otra modelo de origen belga, y con la que se llevaba bastante bien, recibió mucha de la atención de la prensa al finalizar.

Pero tenía la mente en otro lado; seguía preocupada por Aidan, así que luego de las entrevistas de rigor, no se quedó para la celebración, sino que buscó a Erin para volver al hotel, y mientras echaban a andar, tomó su teléfono para llamarlo.

Llegaron hasta el parqueadero del lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el desfile buscando el auto en el que se habían estado desplazando estos días, y allí la alcanzó Roxanne. Linda cortó la llamada al verla y se detuvo; junto a ella, Erin y Odette también miraron a Roxanne con animosidad. Pero Roxanne no les prestó atención. — ¿Hablabas con él? —preguntó, y Linda la miró fingiendo confusión—. ¿Es verdad que va a ser un conde? ¿Que es de la realeza?

— ¿Para eso me seguiste hasta aquí? ¿Para preguntar cosas que no te conciernen?

—Es verdad, o no.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? ¿Es más apetecible para ti por eso?

— ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que quedar con lo mejor? Me has quitado todo, Linda.

— ¿Yo te he quitado todo a ti?

—Todo lo que quiero, siempre me lo arrebatas, me quitas importantes contratos, me quitas publicidad, ¡me quitaste a Aidan!

—Aidan nunca fue tuyo, ¡ni siquiera te conoce! Y cómo te atreves a acusarme de quitarte todo, ¡si fuiste tú la que me quitó cosas a mí! Llegaste a mi casa con tu madre y la invadiste, me quitaste a mi padre, me quitaste mi rostro por un buen tiempo, porque no creas que no sé que fuiste tú quien le puso una sustancia tóxica a mis cremas provocando que me diera acné por años y años!

— ¡Y en vez de quedarte en el hueco donde estabas, lo que hiciste fue salir a seguir arruinando mi vida!

— ¡Así que lo admites! —exclamó Linda, al tiempo que Erin dejaba salir una exclamación de asombro—. Sabes que podría acusarte a ti y a tu madre de eso, ¿verdad?

—No me importa lo que hagas, ¡te odio! —gritó Roxanne—. ¡Te odio, y no descansaré hasta arruinarte!

— ¡Y yo no te lo permitiré! —gritó ahora Linda—. Ya sé la clase de persona que eres y hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, y si te atreves a…

—vino de repente, y Odette no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo a pesar de que casi estaba en medio. Roxanne había levantado la mano y le había dado un bofetón.

Le pegó tan duro, que Linda prácticamente cayó encima de Erin, que aguantó su peso y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Cuando Linda levantó la vista, su guardaespaldas tenía sometida a Roxanne, que seguía gritando.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Erin mirándola, y Linda se llevó la mano a la cara—. ¡Te hirió! —exclamó su representante—. Revísale las manos, Odette, tenía algo y la hirió con eso—. Linda se tocó la mejilla donde Roxanne le había golpeado y se miró luego los dedos, que estaban humedecidos. Ella le había aruñado el rostro con su anillo, que había girado a propósito para hacerle daño.

— ¡Te demandaré, maldita! —exclamó Erin mirando a Roxanne con odio—. Este será el fin de tu carrera, ¡acabaremos contigo!

—Ya déjala.

—Que se entere que con nosotras no se juega.

—Está enloquecida, ni siquiera te escucha —dijo Linda mirando a Roxanne, que se revolvía como una serpiente tratando de zafarse de la llave de Odette a la vez que seguía lanzando maldiciones. Afortunadamente, ésta última era bastante fuerte, y muy bien entrenada. El personal de seguridad del edificio llegó, y les preguntaron si quería poner algún denuncio en contra de Roxanne. Linda, cansada en más de un sentido, y recibiendo tratamiento de primeros auxilios, dijo que no.

—Esto no dejará cicatriz —dijo el hombre que le ponía el algodón sobre el rasguño—. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Gracias. —No deberías dejar las cosas así —le advirtió Erin—. Demándala. Si te hubiese marcado la cara de verdad…

—No tiene caso, Erin —dijo Linda.

—Al menos, para que consigas una orden de alejamiento.

—Por un rasguño no te lo dan. Y somos hermanastras, dirán que fue una simple riña de familia.

— ¡Diablos!

—Vámonos de aquí —Erin, a regañadientes, hizo caso. Mañana volverían a Milán, donde les esperaba más trabajo. Linda tendría que cubrirse ese rasguño con varias capas de maquillaje hasta que sanara.

Aidan terminó el único concierto en el país mexicano, y enseguida tomó vuelo para Chicago. Habían pasado tres días desde que había salido al mundo la noticia de su origen, iba tres días tarde, pero no había podido ir antes; los documentos habían salido justo a tiempo para tomar el vuelo a Ciudad de México, y ni siquiera se había quedado a dormir en la ciudad, sino que de inmediato salió del estadio Foro Sol hacia el aeropuerto.

El avión privado había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ser abastecido y revisado. A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber dormido sólo unas horas en el avión,

Aidan llegó a las oficinas de White Industries. De inmediato hubo un revuelo en recepción. Se anunció y pidió hablar con los hermanos GradChester y tres mujeres se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, y una vez arriba, otras tres le ofrecieron té, café, agua fría, etc. Los GradChester estaban en una reunión ahora, le dijeron. Debía esperar.

Él se sentó en un mueble cercano a las oficinas principales. Cada vez se aglomeraba más gente, y algunos incluso empezaron a pedirle autógrafos y selfies.

Dos horas después, por fin, alguien le pidió que siguiera a la sala de juntas. Allí encontró a Terry y a Robert, éste último sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con el cabello recogido, y mirándolo muy serio.

En cambio, Terry estaba de pie, recostado a uno de los muros y con sus brazos cruzados. Ambos mostraban una actitud distante y cerrada, y el corazón empezó a palpitarle fuertemente.

—Vengo a…

—Viniste, al menos —lo interrumpió Terry mirándolo con ceño, y Aidan tragó saliva—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Oh, claro, la aristocracia no se junta con plebeyos, ni da explicaciones—. Aidan lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos, pero luego tomó aire y contestó.

—Tuve… varios contratiempos.

— ¿Contratiempos que te impidieron llamarnos? ¿No tienes un avión privado? ¿No podías venir, aunque casi te lo rogamos?

—No, no podía, se contestó Aidan. Y lo había hecho en cuanto había podido. El tiempo en México había equivalido al tiempo que habría requerido reabastecer el avión luego de un viaje tan largo.

Aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido llegar antes. Pero no podía ponerse a explicar todo eso ahora. Había sido una trampa para poner más distancia entre él y sus hermanos, y había funcionado.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué sientes exactamente? ¿Habernos mentido? ¿Habernos engañado? ¿Habernos visto la cara de estúpidos todos estos años?

—No. Yo no…

—Cuando te volvimos a ver, en ese concierto, hace ya casi diez años, te dijimos todo… Te contamos todo lo que estábamos haciendo, porque creímos que aún eras nuestro hermano—. Aidan levantó la vista de nuevo para mirarlos. — Sigo siendo su hermano.

—No para mí —dijo Terry, y Robert lo miró.

—Deja que el chico se explique. —

Y tú, deja de tratarlo como si aún tuviera cinco años. Deja de darle beneficios por haber llevado durante un tiempo el apellido GrandChester. Nos mintió, nos engañó. Y probablemente, también nos usó.

— ¡No! jamás…

— ¿Y entonces por qué nunca nos dijiste la verdad? Sabiendo lo que sabías, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Maldita sea, Aidan, eres de lo peor! —Aidan cerró sus ojos, y de ellos corrieron dos lágrimas, que llegaron hasta sus labios. Robert se puso en pie y caminó hasta llegar a él.

— ¿A qué viniste aquí? —le preguntó, y Aidan lo miró.

—A… pedirles perdón —Robert elevó sus cejas animándolo a continuar—. Lo siento, de verdad.

— ¿Perdón por qué?

—Por… ser quien soy. Por… No haber podido decirlo antes; no haber sido capaz. Siento tanto…

—Muy tarde para decir eso.

—Terry, déjalo hablar —volvió a decir Robert con un tono de voz más alto esta vez.

—No sé si quiera escucharlo.

—Entonces sal de la maldita sala.

—Se tardó tres días en venir aquí. Lo llamamos desesperadamente todo este tiempo, ¡pero su displicencia sólo nos confirma que valemos una mierda para él!

— ¡No es cierto! Son mis hermanos, lo único real que he tenido en mi vida.

—Y si es así, ¡por qué nos mentiste por tanto tiempo!

—Pensé que… al saberlo, me odiarían.

—Pues sí, te odiamos.

—TG…

—Yo lo estoy odiando.

—No es cierto. Estás molesto, pero no lo odias.

— ¡Pudimos haber atrapado a ese maldito hace años! Si él nos hubiera contado, lo habríamos encerrado, lo habríamos…

— ¡No habrían podido hacer nada! Yo mismo no he podido contra él, ustedes jamás…

— ¡No te compares con nosotros!

—Sé de lo que ese hombre es capaz, sé cómo juega. Aunque lo acusemos, aunque tengamos las mil pruebas, tiene el poder suficiente para evadir la justicia indefinidamente. Nada de lo que podamos hacer…

—Y entonces, decidiste por tu cuenta, dejas las cosas así. ¿Te das cuenta de que es como si lo hubieses estado protegiendo? Qué, ¿le tomaste cariño a tu verdadero padre, tanto que se te olvidó nuestra madre? ¡Se te olvidó que fue la mujer que te salvó de la misma mierda, y al final, terminó dando la vida por protegerte!

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —gritó al fin Aidan, mirándolo con dolor—. ¿Crees que esa verdad no me ha atormentado desde que me enteré' Dios mío, ¡he deseado morirme! ¡He vivido un infierno! Saber que fue por mí… ¡No he podido soportarlo! —el par de hermanos se quedó en silencio mientras Aidan hablaba entre sollozos que salían desde el fondo de su corazón—. Ellynor fue mi madre —volvió a hablar Aidan—, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. La amé con todo mi corazón, y no la traicioné, sólo los protegí a ustedes.

—Ya somos lo suficientemente grandes como para protegernos a nosotros mismos, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¿Quién te crees que somos?

— ¡Nadie! —gritó Aidan—. Delante de un monstruo como él, nadie. ¿Me entienden? Y nunca les dije porque… Temía que me odiaran por ser la causa de la muerte de sus padres, si ni yo mismo puedo perdonármelo, supe que ustedes jamás lo conseguirían, y los perdería… Y si aun pasando por alto eso, les hubiese dicho, ustedes lo habrían encarado, poniéndose en la línea de fuego, y si algo les pasaba, entonces…

—Pues yo habría preferido morir, que ser traicionado por mi propio hermano —dijo Terry, y el corazón de Aidan se terminó de romper.

—Dios, no…

—Ah, espera —se corrigió Terry con rencor—. Que no eres mi hermano. Eres adoptado.

— ¡Terry, calla! —gritó Robert mirando a su hermano con furia, y Aidan, ante esas palabras, no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos, doblar su espalda, y guardar silencio. Robert lo miró, sabiendo que estaba llorando, en silencio; sabiendo que se esforzaba sobremanera para no soltar un grito.

—Se ve todo muy mal desde aquí, Aidan —dijo con voz calma—. Si te hubieses explicado antes, si nos hubieses hablado con la verdad… no importa cuándo, no importa si en cuanto te encontramos, o la última noche que estuviste en nuestra casa…

—Lo siento…

—Sentirlo no arregla las cosas. No basta con arrepentirse.

—Lo sé —sollozó Aidan—. Pero aun ahora, por saberlo, están en peligro.

—Cuidaremos nuestras espaldas.

— ¿Crees que puedes contra él? —preguntó Aidan enderezándose de nuevo y mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Acaso quién crees que sacó la noticia de que soy quien soy al mundo? No teme que ustedes sepan que es el culpable, porque sabe que nada lo puede tocar, nada lo puede herir. Cuando les digo que es un monstruo…

—Como sea —lo interrumpió Robert—, él mató a nuestros padres, y hemos prometido sobre sus tumbas que no dejaríamos las cosas así.

—No, por favor… Mamá no habría querido que…

—No te atrevas a mencionarla con esa boca sucia que tienes —lo atajó Terry, y Aidan apretó sus dientes.

—Ella no habría querido que perdieran sus vidas por vengar su muerte.

— ¿Y qué puedes saber tú de lo que quería o no mamá? Apenas si la conociste.

— ¡No por eso la amo menos!

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó Robert elevando sus manos. Volvió a mirar a Aidan y respiró hondo antes de seguir

—Prometimos que los vengaríamos —dijo—, para eso hemos vivido.

—No vale la pena, Rob. Piensa en Alice, el bebé… Tú, Terry, piensa en Candy… —Terry ni siquiera lo miró, y Aidan dejó caer sus hombros—. Se los ruego. Deténganse. Esto es demasiado peligroso. Son gente sin escrúpulos…

—Gracias por la advertencia —dijo Robert—, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer que nos disuada.

—No, en verdad… —Terry dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, y Aidan miró la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido sintiendo que le daban un duro golpe en el centro del pecho—. Lo hice por protegerlos —insistió—. A ese hombre no le cuesta nada dar la orden y hacer que ustedes desaparezcan. Ya me lo advirtió, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía en contacto con ustedes, mencionó a Alice y a Candy. Los ha tenido siempre en la mira, ha hecho de todo por saber sus pasos.

—Si nos tiene vigilados, es porque podemos hacerle daño.

—Es sólo porque es un sádico, y los ha usado para hacer de mí lo que…

—Haremos que ese sádico caiga. Con o sin tu ayuda.

—No, Dios… Comprendo que me odien… comprendo que no quieran saber nada de mí… Pero Robert…

—No te odiamos —dijo Robert con voz tranquila—. Pero es difícil confiar en una persona que nos tuvo engañados por tanto tiempo. Todas las veces que pudiste decirnos la verdad acerca de quién eras… y te callaste. ¿Qué podemos concluir, Aidan? —Robert respiró ruidosamente, y se alejó también dando unos pasos—. Debes volver a tus asuntos. Comprenderás si ya nunca más te llamamos para comentarte cómo va nuestra investigación, ni para hacerte encargos… que nunca eran exitosos, ahora que lo analizo. Fuiste una traba para nosotros, y todo para, según tú, protegernos.

—Es la verdad… Lo juro por…

—Ya no sirve de nada la verdad… Es demasiado tarde—. Robert salió de la sala dejándolo solo, y Aidan, viéndose allí, no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y volver a llorar. Como un niño, como el niño abandonado que fue una vez. Como cuando murió Ellynor y se quedó tan solo, tan… sin ella. Y ahora dolía mil veces más, porque acababa de perder lo único que le había quedado de aquella época.

 _Continuará..._


	27. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 27

_Capítulo 27._

 _Y aun en medio de tormentas En tu abrazo está mi abrigo Todo es bueno si conmigo Cada día tú despiertas._

Candy entró a la oficina de su esposo y lo encontró sentado en uno de los muebles, con la espalda doblada y el rostro cubierto con sus manos. Estaba llorando, se dio cuenta, y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Él respiraba con dificultad, y a Candy se le encogió el estómago sólo de imaginar cuánto le tenía que doler el corazón a un hombre para llorar así Puso una mano sobre su espalda, consolándolo, y entonces, él se movió.

—Estoy tan… tan molesto, Candy. Tan furioso con él. Pensé que… Pensé que al hablar con él y escucharlo se me pasaría esta ira, pero por lo contrario…

—Es comprensible.

—Mamá le salvó la vida —siguió Terry—, y él…

—No lo dejaste hablar, ¿no es así?

—No tiene nada qué decir. Sólo dijo "lo siento, lo siento", como si una disculpa lo fuera a arreglar todo.

—Tal vez era todo lo que podía decir. No todas las personas expresan su dolor y arrepentimiento de la misma manera.

—Pero han sido años y años ocultándonos quién era, que podía ayudarnos de verdad en la misión que nos habíamos impuesto. Y descubrir que todos estos años nos estorbó, ocultó información, que… nos mintió. A nosotros… sus hermanos. ¿Cómo puedo seguir llamándolo así?

— ¿Es decir… que, por descubrir un fallo en él, has cortado ese lazo?

—Terry no contestó, sólo evadió su pregunta secando sus ojos. Candy respiró profundo.

—Dime, Terry… ¿de verdad sientes dentro de tu corazón que el cariño que él les profesó todo este tiempo fue falso?

—Terry no quiso analizar eso ahora, así que, esquivándola, se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la oficina sin mirarla.—Habríamos podido meter a ese malnacido en la cárcel hace tanto tiempo… —insistió— En cambio, su silencio ha provocado una gran cantidad de daños… Si de verdad nos hubiese considerado su hermano, habría hablado con la verdad.

—Vuelve a hablar con él. Escucha su historia…

—Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—Al contrario, creo que es el momento de…

—No. No vuelvas a hablarme de Aidan.

—Terry…

—Te lo ruego, Candy—. Ella se puso en pie sin decir nada más, y luego de dirigirle una última mirada, salió del despacho. Una vez afuera, vio a Aidan dirigirse lentamente al ascensor y lo llamó. Él se detuvo, y en sus ojos pudo ver lágrimas, dolor, un corazón completamente despedazado. Oh, Dios, se dijo. Un pobre corazón a merced de este par de lobos de dientes afilados, que, además, habían tenido varios días para rumiar su ira.

—Ellos no te odian —le dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él—. Son tus hermanos… Nunca te han odiado.

—Candy…—Insiste —le pidió Candy acercándose un paso más—. Recupera su confianza. Demuéstrales que en verdad los quieres.

—En esas cabezas de piedra, dudo que entre alguna verdad.

—Entonces… ¿te darás por vencido? Ya sabías que eran personas difíciles—. Aidan sólo hizo una mueca.

—Gracias por tus palabras —dijo, y sin añadir nada más, entró al ascensor pulsando el botón para bajar. Candy se quedó allí por un rato, sintiendo que se desesperaba. Precisamente, los tres hombres más tercos sobre la tierra tenían una riña de este tipo. Uno de ellos tenía que dar su brazo a torcer. Llamó a Linda para contarle lo que había sucedido. Luego, hablaría con Alice. Aidan subió al auto conducido por Dobson y se recostó en el asiento sintiéndose terriblemente cansado, como si hubiese corrido dos maratones y media, sin haber comido desde hacía una semana.

— ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Dobson, y Aidan tragó saliva tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta, pero ese estaba muy cómodo allí.

—No —contestó como si se hubiese estado ahogando—. Todo está mal.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo?

— ¿Matar a Gerard?

— ¿Lo quiere tan rápido que parezca un accidente, o lento y doloroso? —Aidan cerró sus ojos reconociendo la intención de Dobson de ponerle un poco de humor a su tragedia, pero en el momento sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza, sin contestarle, y tomó su teléfono, que había tenido que comprar recientemente, y buscó en los contactos a Gerard.

—Sabía que me llamarías, hijo —sonrió al contestarle, y Aidan sintió que algo muy amargo llegaba hasta lo profundo de su alma cuando lo llamó hijo.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Gerard? Al publicar quién soy, te has puesto en evidencia tú también.

— ¿Y yo por qué? Soy una persona inocente que hace todos sus negocios de manera limpia—. Aidan entrecerró sus ojos al escucharlo. Por supuesto, Gerard jamás diría algo que pudiera ser comprometedor, mucho menos por teléfono—. Tú, en cambio, tienes mucho que perder. Oh, tal vez no debiste mantener a esos hombres que llamas hermanos en la ignorancia…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Oh, nada, hijo mío. Nada. Quiero que seas feliz, que puedas estar entre los tuyos con la cabeza muy en alto y… —Aidan no soportó escuchar más basura y alejó el teléfono de su oído. La soberbia hecha hombre, pensó. Y entonces, allí sentado y mirando la calle desde su ventanilla, una verdad vino a él como una pequeña luz al final de este túnel; supo al fin cuál era el punto débil de este monstruo. Entendió también cuáles eran los errores que él mismo había cometido y la razón por la que estaba como estaba. Se puso de nuevo el teléfono en el oído y siguió escuchando su sarta de mentiras, haciéndole creer que, tal como él había querido, había perdido ante él.

— ¿Un video? —exclamó Erin hablando por teléfono, y Linda, que terminaba al fin de hacer su maleta, la miró interrogante. Vio a Erin abrir su portátil y buscar algo rápidamente en internet. Al cabo de unos segundos, la vio soltar la risa

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Mira esto! —Linda se asomó a la pantalla, encontrándose con un video de sí misma y de Roxanne en el parqueadero. La parte donde ella le daba la bofetada, se repetía incontables veces al son de la música de fondo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Linda frunciendo el ceño, realmente preocupada.

—Buenísimo.

— ¿Cómo va a ser eso buenísimo? ¿Un video donde me están abofeteando?

—Eso no perjudica tu imagen, no eres tú la agresora. Así se confirman los rumores de que esa maldita te envidia hasta la muerte.—Pero eso va a… Dios… Roxanne se va a poner más insufrible ahora…

—Se tardaron en sacarlo. Esto fue hace dos noches…

—Linda miró los comentarios en el video. La mayoría se quejaba porque no se escuchaba lo que habían estado hablando, y otros se preguntaban si era por Aidan la pelea.

— ¿Quieres que busque el origen de ese video? —preguntó Erin.

— ¿Y qué conseguirías con eso? Mira cuántas vistas, esto ya es viral —Erin sólo se echó a reír, para nada preocupada. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Linda fue a abrir. Tras ella apareció Elise.

—Al fin te encuentro —fue su saludo, y Linda la hizo pasar. Al llegar a la sala, Erin se puso en pie al ver a la visitante.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Elise luego de las presentaciones.

—Yo ya me iba —dijo Erin—. Te espero abajo, Linda. Tenemos el tiempo justo.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Tiempo justo? —preguntó Elise cuando quedaron a solas.

—Me voy a Chicago.

—Oh… Entonces seré rápida. He intentado contactar a Aidan, pero su teléfono…

—Estuvo incomunicado —contestó Linda a la vez que le ofrecía algo de beber, Elise sólo le pidió agua—. Le robaron sus pertenencias en Brasil.

—Eso debió ser obra de Gerard, del mismo modo que fue él quien lanzó esa noticia a la prensa. Es un maldito canalla, sin escrúpulos.

— ¿Crees que esté en peligro?

—Tío nunca tocará la vida de Aidan… no le conviene mientras el abuelo siga vivo. Dios, Linda —dijo luego, recibiendo el vaso de agua que ésta le ofrecía—, cometimos el error de pensar que la rata de Bruce Hopper se vengaría de Gerard, resultó siendo todo lo contrario; están aliados—. Linda se sentó frente a ella mirándola con preocupación—. Se unieron para esto, y nos están demostrando que no les importa que se sepa que son los responsables de la muerte de los padres de Aidan. Se saldrán con la suya una vez más si no hacemos algo. El tiempo se nos agota.

— ¿Qué propones hacer?

—Necesito hablar con Aidan personalmente. Pensé que estaría aquí, pero…

—Está en Chicago, tratando de arreglar las cosas con sus hermanos.

—Por favor, hazle llegar mi mensaje. No podemos dejar las cosas así. No creo que Aidan en este momento tenga mente para tomar una decisión, y…

—Podrías tomar un vuelo y verte con él allá.

—No, no puedo dejar solo tanto tiempo al abuelo.

— ¿Crees que sean capaces de…?

—Oh, tal vez a Gerard le quede la última gota de humanidad y no se atreva a hacerle daño a su propio abuelo, pero Jasmine es una perra insensible y sin corazón. De ella hay que cuidarse, y mucho—. Linda miró a Elise, que parecía profesarle un odio especial a su tía política. No imaginaba qué cosas debió haberle hecho antes para ganarse tanta animadversión, pero seguro que éste era muy merecido.

—Hola, Jessica —dijo Aidan por teléfono, haciendo que su interlocutora, Jessica Miller, casi diera un grito de emoción.

—Oh, Dios mío. Dime, dime que no es una broma, dime que eres tú—. Aidan sonrió sin humor, mirando el mundo a través de sus lentes oscuros. Estaba en una habitación de hotel, recostado en el cristal del ventanal desde donde se podía ver la ciudad, solo, y la mesa del comedor estaba lleno de papeles con manuscritos. No eran canciones.

—Yo mismo —le contestó a Jessica—. Tengo que dar una exclusiva, te imaginarás cuál es el tema.

—Santo Jesús —exclamó ahora Jessica—. ¿Y me has elegido a mí? ¿A qué debo… tan grandísimo honor?

—Confío en ti, en tus capacidades como periodista. Qué me dices, ¿quieres poner la sección de chismes un poco patas arriba?—Y lo volveré a acomodar si es necesario.—Me lo imaginé —sonrió Aidan, y de inmediato, concertaron una cita para ese mismo día.

Roxanne miró la fachada del hotel desde el asiento del auto en el que estaba y sonrió. Había venido preparada, lista para todo. Si Aidan Swafford no se iba a fijar en sus labios, sus ojos, o su escote, ella lo obligaría. Sabía que él estaba aquí, se lo había oído decir a Linda por teléfono esa vez en el parqueadero. Ella había ido hablando con él, y al parecer, confirmaba el hotel en el que se verían. Según sus contactos, Linda seguía en Milán, así que él estaba solo… por ahora, porque pensaba hacerle compañía esta noche. Se aplicó una fina loción en el canalillo de los senos y movió el retrovisor hacia ella para comprobar que sus pestañas y el resto de su rostro estuviesen perfectas.

—Ya bájate —le dijo Debra, su madre, que la había traído hasta aquí—. Si decide irse a dormir temprano, lo perderás.

—Aidan es un alma nocturna. No creo que se haya ido a dormir.

—No te confíes. Anda ya—. Roxanne sonrió y bajó al fin del auto ajustándose el ya apretado vestido.

—Deséame suerte —le pidió a su madre desde la ventanilla, y Debra sonrió.—Estás que matas, no necesitas la suerte—. Ella se echó a reír y entró al hotel. Al ser una mujer tan hermosa y llamativa, nunca nadie le cerraba las puertas a Roxanne, y así fue también esta vez. Entró al restaurante bar del hotel pensando en que tal vez estaría aquí, y en caso de que no fuera de ese modo, estaba dispuesta esperarlo, o sobornar al personal, a hacerse pasar por Linda, o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba de su parte esta noche, y divisó pronto a Aidan, que estaba sentado en la barra con una bebida delante. Pero no estaba solo, había otro sujeto a su lado, así que se sentó en un sitio donde podría verlo sin ser advertida.—Has estado ocupado entonces —le dijo Nicholas a Aidan, que asintió mirando su bebida— Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero creo que, si esto no resulta, ya nada lo hará. Ojalá, cuando tus hermanos vean todo lo que has tenido que pasar, decidan darte una nueva oportunidad—. Aidan sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Una nueva oportunidad? No me han dado la primera. Escucharon la noticia, y no se preguntaron si acaso yo tenía razones de peso para haber ocultado algo tan grave durante tanto tiempo. Y pasó justo lo que me temía. Llegué a pensar que… con todo lo que han tenido que vivir, serían más comprensivos.

—No puedes fiarte de la capacidad de perdón de las demás personas, y tampoco te apresures tú a lanzar juicios. Te equivocaste, y no de cualquier manera. Te equivocaste terriblemente; esta es la reacción que cualquiera habría previsto.—Pero ellos…

—Cuando tienes una discusión fuerte con tus hermanos, vas al todo por el todo —insistió Nicholas—. Sacas todo lo que llevas dentro de una vez; iras, resentimientos, cuentas pendientes… Todo sale. Con un hermano no te contienes, no vas a medias tintas. Que ellos hayan sacado toda su ira delante de ti indica que, en el fondo, saben que nada romperá ese lazo. Para ellos no eres el adoptado, eres el hermano de verdad. Entre más duro el regaño, más grande el amor.

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.—Lo digo con conocimiento de causa. Tú vives prevenido y con miedo porque no tienes un solo hermano de sangre, y temes que los que te dio la vida no te vean así. Pues yo opino que, si a ellos no les importaras, les habría valido una mierda que les ocultaras cosas, y luego, se habrían aprovechado de tus nuevas circunstancias como cobro por su "amor". En cambio, están dolidos, porque un hermano no hace lo que hiciste tú. ¿Me explico? —Aidan sólo asintió. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, y le daba vueltas a su soda sin beberla, observando sólo cómo se deshacía el hielo y se mojaba la madera de la barra.—¿Irás mañana de nuevo? —le preguntó Nicholas, y Aidan asintió en silencio.

—Tengo que insistir… Quiero ir, esta vez, no para pedir perdón… sino para hacerles una propuesta. Al principio se negarán, pero luego… verán que no pueden rechazarla.

—Eso me parece bien. Si llevas una ofrenda de paz, se acelerará la reconciliación—. Aidan sonrió.

—Los subestimé —dijo—. No consideré lo fuertes que son sus decisiones, e intenté convencerlos para dejar de investigar.

—Eres más parecido a ellos de lo que cualquiera podría decir —comentó Nicholas con una sonrisa—. Y con Linda aquí, la balanza se inclinará un poco más a tu favor—. Ante la mención de Linda, los ojos de Aidan inmediatamente brillaron.

—Llegará en la madrugada —dijo mirando su reloj—. En un par de horas debo ir por ella.

—Qué bien, así dejaré de hacer de niñero —Aidan sonrió al fin, y le dio un trago a su bebida. Roxanne se estaba impacientando. Llevaba ya casi una hora aquí, y ese sujeto nada que se iba. Ya le habían hecho llegar una copa de champaña, cortesía de otro comensal, una entrada con mariscos, y hasta chocolates, pero los ojos de ella seguían fijos en Aidan. En algún momento lo dejarían solo, y entonces ella atacaría. Al fin, vio al otro sujeto ponerse en pie y alejarse luego de palmearle el hombro, y ponerse su teléfono en el oído, como si hubiese recibido una llamada. Sin pérdida de tiempo, se puso en pie y caminó a él. Se sentó en la butaca del otro lado y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Él, al verla, se sorprendió un poco.

—Hola —le sonrió Roxanne mostrándole casi toda su dentadura, y Aidan miró en derredor, buscando tal vez a su amigo—. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Oh… Lo siento

—Roxanne hizo rodar sus ojos. Estaba a punto de pensar que lo hacía a propósito.

—No importa. Mi nombre es Roxanne.

—Ah… ya. La hermanastra de Linda —Roxanne abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¿Ella te habló de mí?

—Aidan iba a contestar, pero ella no lo dejó—. Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho, es mentira—. Aidan apretó sus dientes y la miró muy serio..

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… Esto es inesperado —sonrió Roxanne pareciendo nerviosa—. Vine aquí, de casualidad, y te vi.

— ¿Quieres un autógrafo, o algo así?

—Roxanne se mordió los labios intentando no borrar su sonrisa ni que su ánimo decayera.

—No, sólo quería… conversar un poco contigo.

—Estoy algo apurado —dijo Aidan mirando su reloj, y cuando hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, ella le puso la mano en el brazo deteniéndolo.

—Dime, Aidan, ¿si yo hubiese sido la modelo de tu video… habríamos tenido opción de que entre los dos iniciara algo, así como pasó con Linda? —Aidan frunció su ceño y la miró fijamente

— ¿Estás insinuando que me habría enrollado con cualquiera que hubiese sido la modelo con la que grabé el video?...

—No, yo sólo…

—Pues la respuesta es no. Y no me importa si publicas esta conversación en alguna parte; lo cierto es que sólo Linda me interesaba entonces, y sólo Linda me interesa ahora. Llevo años enamorado de ella, ninguna otra mujer habría llamado mi atención—. Roxanne pestañeó rápidamente, pues sus ojos se habían humedecido por tan dura respuesta. Pero se recompuso a la velocidad de la luz, y pidió una copa para ella. Aidan se giró para mirar hacia la salida, como si deseara que alguien viniera a rescatarlo, y a Roxanne sólo bastó un segundo, y hasta le sobró tiempo, para ponerle algo en su bebida.

—Conozco a Linda desde que era niña —dijo Roxanne, volviendo a poner su mano sobre el brazo de él. Aidan, y él, esquivándola, lo movió para tomar el vaso y beber un largo trago. Roxanne sonrió sumamente satisfecha. Este bebé sería suyo esta noche. Nicholas volvió al bar, y al no ver a Aidan, le preguntó al bar tender por él.

—Una joven muy hermosa vino por él y se lo llevó —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, y Nicholas frunció el ceño. ¿Ya habría llegado Linda? Tenía que ser ella, seguro que había adelantado su viaje para sorprender a su novio. Era la única manera en que alguien habría podido moverlo de aquí.La chica sí que se había apresurado. Suspiró y miró su reloj. Si Linda estaba con él, ya podría irse a su casa a descansar. Mañana trabajaba. Aidan Swafford no estaba reaccionando como había esperado, pensó Roxanne mirándolo un poco molesta. De inmediato, él se había empezado a sentir mal, y decía sentirse mareado.No eufórico o excitado como había deseado. Había tenido que guiarlo hasta los ascensores. Él había pulsado el botón de su piso, como si se olvidara de que ella estaba aquí.

—Tú… —dijo él con la lengua pesada, y cerrando sus ojos como si intentara aclarar la visión—. ¿Qué me hiciste? Yo estaba bien.

—Ahora estás mejor —sonrió Roxanne rodeándolo con sus brazos, pero Aidan la rechazó con fuerza, casi violento, y se fue al otro extremo del ascensor.

—Realmente eres mala —dijo.

—No soy mala. Yo sólo… te quiero demasiado, y… —las puertas se abrieron, y Aidan caminó apoyándose en las paredes hasta llegar a su habitación.Una vez allí, corrió de inmediato al baño, metiendo su dedo medio en su boca para provocar el vómito. Roxanne le puso la mano en la boca para impedírselo, pero Aidan la empujó con fuerza..

— ¡Déjame! —reclamó—. Viniste aquí sólo para… fastidiar. De verdad te mereces… Dios… No sabes lo que has hecho. ¿Qué me diste?

—Algo muy suave que sólo te iba a poner feliz.

— ¿Así que tienes que drogar a los hombres para que te follen? ¿Ese es tu método?

— ¡No me hables así!

— ¿Y de qué otro modo se le puede hablar a una puta que droga a un hombre para conseguirlo?

— ¡No es lo que parece! Yo sólo… te quiero demasiado, ¡y no puedo soportar que en tu cabeza sólo esté Linda, Linda, Linda!

—Mala suerte para ti. Así será siempre.

— ¡No! yo me encargaré de cambiar las cosas—. Aidan empezó a sentir miedo. Estaba perdiendo cada vez más el control sobre sí mismo, con la visión borrosa y la pérdida del equilibrio.Por más que había trasbocado casi toda la bebida, en su sistema había entrado lo suficiente como para ponerlo así de mal. Y él tenía que ir por Linda al aeropuerto, y mañana tenía mil cosas que hacer, entre ellas, ir de nuevo ante sus hermanos.

—Maldita perra —susurró, caminando hasta su cama—. Viniste en el peor momento posible… Te recuerdo que Linda es abogada—No podía ser, pensó Aidan. No podía ser que se estuviera sintiendo tan mal. Por favor, dijo en su mente, sintiendo cómo caía en un oscuro vacío del que no había retorno. No me dejes morir. Roxanne miró a Aidan completamente dormido y tirado en la cama. Era un hombre grande, pesado, le tomaría toda la noche desvestirlo y ponerlo en la posición en la que lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esta manera a su droga? Se suponía que empezaría a bailar, echar chistes, a ponerse cachondo y a querer desfogarse con ella. Pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Por qué, ¿maldita sea?

—No importa —se dijo en voz alta—. No me voy a quedar con las ganas—. Usó toda su fuerza para quitarle la camisa, y moverlo hasta quitarle también el pantalón. Luego, requirió de más de veinte minutos para acomodarlo bien en la cama. Cuando al fin tuvo su cabeza sobre la almohada, empezó a desvestirse ella. Se metió en la cama a su lado y tomó el teléfono para hacerse fotos. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. En un par de días, alguien hackearía su teléfono y las fotos se harían virales. Y Linda perdería a Aidan. Era un plan brillante, a su manera de ver, pero Aidan había fallado quedándose dormido. Como sea, se repitió. Las fotos eran lo que valían, y estas ya se las estaba haciendo.

Linda Cameron salió de migración luego de una larga fila sintiendo una extraña urgencia. Eran las tres de la mañana, y no había dormido mucho en el avión. En cuanto había bajado del avión, le había enviado a Aidan un mensaje informándole que ya estaba aquí, pero se habían pasado los minutos y este aún no aparecía como leído. Tal vez se había quedado dormido, pensó. No, no era posible.Él le había prometido venir personalmente por ella. Tomó su maleta y esperó un rato sentada en una de las banquetas disponibles. No quería llamar mucho la atención, así que se había puesto sus lentes y un pañuelo en el cabello, pero pasó media hora y nada que llegaba Aidan, y tampoco contestaba a sus llamadas.Sin pensarlo más, tomó un taxi y fue directo al hotel. Podía haber mil razones para que Aidan no hubiese ido por ella, y ninguna le gustaba, así que en el camino intentó mantener la calma, a pesar de que él seguía sin tomar el teléfono por más que timbraba. Aidan la había dejado anunciada en recepción, así que no tuvo impedimento para ir directo a su habitación. Las luces estaban encendidas, y eso le extrañó. Esperaba verlo en algún rincón, tal vez con una botella en la mano y cantando canciones tristes, así como aquella vez en aquel balcón. Era su peor miedo, que él hubiese perdido el control y sucumbiera de nuevo al alcohol. Pero no lo vio así, sino dormido boca abajo en su cama, sin ropa, y con una pelinegra desnuda casi sobre él.Él se había acostado con otra mujer. ¿Hasta allá había llegado su tristeza y sus ganas de acabarlo todo? ¿Le había sido infiel? Linda apretó el bolso contra su pecho con fuerza sintiendo que todo alrededor empezaba a derrumbarse. Su corazón dolió a tal punto que dejó de respirar por un buen rato, y cuando al fin tomó aire, lo que salió de sus labios fue un quejido. No, no, no. No podía ser. Este no era Aidan, no lo era.Pero sí era él. Estaba dormido con su ceño fruncido mirando hacia ella, con una mano sobre el pecho de la otra. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Linda, y como si él fuera a abrir los ojos en cualquier momento, salió corriendo de la habitación. Corrió con prisa hasta el ascensor, y corrió luego hasta la salida del hotel.

Alguien le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó. Una vez afuera, el frío aire le dio en la cara y pudo llorar.

Nunca imaginó que esto pudiera doler tanto. Y dolía, dolía demasiado. Era como si algo dentro se rasgara, y el dolor en el alma se traducía en el cuerpo de maneras increíbles.

Había oído que esto te destruía, pero nunca imaginó que fuera tan devastador. Ella, que había pensado que al lado de Aidan su corazón estaba a salvo. Se secó las lágrimas, y un taxi se detuvo delante de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta y entró.

— ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? —Preguntó el hombre cuando, segundos después, ella seguía sin decirle su destino, pero la mente de Linda estaba en blanco. ¿Por qué le había hecho él esto? ¿Por qué, si sabía que iba a venir? Debía haberla estado esperando. Y ahora, ¿a dónde iría? ¿A otro hotel? Había venido aquí por Aidan, nadie la esperaba, sólo él. Y entonces un rayo de luz entró a su mente llena de negras turbulencias. Aidan sabía que ella vendría, tenía clara la hora en que se aparecería aquí. A menos que hubiese hecho esto a propósito, no tenía sentido. No le estaba llegando de sorpresa, así que algo no encajaba.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Linda saliendo del taxi—. Estoy dejando mi dinero. Lo siento. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Linda entró de nuevo al hotel, y pulsó de nuevo el botón de llamada al ascensor.

Éste no se había movido del lobby, así que abrió de inmediato. No creas ni lo que ves con tus propios ojos, le había dicho una vez su tía Helen, y esa frase retumbó en su mente con mucha fuerza, impulsándola a seguir, a no devolverse y correr como había hecho antes. A no esconderse para llorar.Una vez, hace tiempo, ella le había oído decir a Aidan, con su propia voz, con su propia boca, que ella era chusma para él, que sólo la estaba usando temporalmente, y luego de eso, se habían separado. Ella había creído a esas palabras, y lo calificó como lo peor durante mucho tiempo. Ahora, estaba viendo a su novio, al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida, desnudo en la cama con otra mujer, pero tal como él mismo le había dicho allá en Algarve, esta vez le haría escupir todas las explicaciones posibles. Oh, y también él la oiría a ella.No pensaba alejarse sin poner unos cuantos puntos sobre unas cuantas íes.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación, que seguía con la luz encendida, y empezó a notar algunas cosas que antes no, como, por ejemplo, la ropa de él estaba doblada sobre una silla. Aidan no era organizado, eso lo sabía ella muy bien. Le gustaba cocinar, y hasta lavaba los trastos, pero era terriblemente descuidado con la ropa. Al quitársela, jamás la doblaba. Tampoco había botellas en la habitación, ni olía a licor, ni a ninguna otra cosa, así que la fiesta, en caso de que hubiese habido una, no había sido aquí. Y de repente, la mujer se movió, y todo tuvo sentido.

— ¡Maldita zorra hija de puta! —gritó Linda tan fuerte, que Roxanne se asustó, haciendo que se sentara de golpe—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —ésta sólo sonrió, y se acomodó mejor la sábana sobre su voluptuoso pecho.

— ¿Tengo que explicártelo? ¿No es suficiente con lo que ves?

—Linda no pudo más. Todos los años de odio vinieron de golpe a ella, inundándola como si de repente una represa hubiese roto sus muros de contención. Sintiendo que veía todo rojo, dejó el bolso en cualquier parte y se acercó a su hermanastra para sacarla de la cama tirándole del pelo. Roxanne no lo vio venir, y gritó, Linda también gritó. La una tropezó perdiendo la sábana y quedando en ropa interior debajo, y la otra la pisó con el tacón de su zapato, haciendo que se quejara aún más. Los chillidos de las dos mujeres se fueron haciendo cada vez más agudos hasta el punto que sólo los perros podrían escucharlas.

Y a pesar de todo el escándalo, Aidan no despertó. Linda lo miró entonces. Se acercó a él con cautela, con miedo, sintiéndose fría, asustada.

— ¿Aidan? —lo llamó, y lo tocó para moverlo, pero él no se movió. Se giró entonces para mirar a Roxanne, que se sobaba los arañazos y golpes—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¡No le hice nada! —exclamó Roxanne, y Linda usó toda su fuerza para moverlo. Él no estaba desnudo, otra confirmación más de que esto era una trampa, pues Aidan nunca conservaba su ropa interior después de hacer el amor. Puso su oído sobre su pecho, pero no sintió sus latidos, ni su respiración.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó ahora con verdadero terror, con la voz quebrada, y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho—. ¡Qué le hiciste, estúpida!

— ¿No abre los ojos? —preguntó Roxanne con cautela.

—Te estás dando cuenta que no, maldita. ¡Qué le hiciste! Como le suceda algo… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Linda tomó el teléfono del hotel y de inmediato llamó al servicio pidiendo para él una ambulancia. Rápidamente, empezó a ponerle la ropa. No quería que nadie lo viera así, esto podía colarse a la prensa y entonces sería de nuevo el escándalo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Roxanne pretendía escapar, y volvió a tomarla del cabello y a sentarla en uno de los sillones.

—Si no quieres que te envíe de inmediato a la policía, te vas a quedar aquí, maldita perra del demonio. Esta no te la voy a perdonar, esta me las pagas, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Que me digas ya mismo cuál fue la porquería que le diste.

—No le di nada.

— ¿Acaso no crees que sé que es la única manera en que él se dejaría desnudar por ti? Has tenido que recurrir al peor de los trucos, porque eres tan perdedora que por ti misma no eres capaz de hacer que él te mire. Ya resígnate, jamás, jamás va a ser tuyo. Ni se acuerda de tu cara. ¡Puedes en vez de ojos tener tetas que no te va a recordar! Oh, Dios mío —dijo cambiando abruptamente el tono de su voz, y volvió a Aidan, sentándose a su lado, luchando por ponerle los pantalones—. Por favor, amor, resiste —le decía con voz suave—. Resiste, mi vida… Pero Aidan no abrió sus ojos, por el contrario, su cuerpo iba perdiendo calor a toda velocidad, y sus labios color.—Dios mío —oró Linda, dejándose llevar al fin por la desesperación y abrazando el pecho masculino—. No dejes que le pase nada. Por favor, por favor… Roxanne, en una esquina de la habitación, se puso ambas manos en la cintura haciendo rodar sus ojos. No era para tanto, se dijo. Él sólo no era bueno resistiendo las drogas.La ambulancia llegó poco después, y Linda vio cómo subían a Aidan a la camilla; afortunadamente, era lo suficientemente tarde como para no atraer demasiados curiosos, y los paramédicos actuaron con rapidez y discreción. Hasta ahora, ningún periodista sabía de esta situación.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —atajó Linda a Roxanne, que, despacio y silenciosamente, había empezado a alejarse en las afueras del hotel. Linda le atrapó el brazo en su mano con mucha fuerza, enterrándole las uñas en la piel.

— ¡Me haces daño!

—Te dije que no te escaparías.

—Suéltame. ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza?

—Ahora mismo, soy capaz de partirte el hueso, así que ándate con cuidado.

—Señorita, ¿nos acompañará? —preguntó un paramédico con prisa, y Linda asintió. Sin embargo, se vio en una verdadera encrucijada; no podía ir en la ambulancia con Aidan y Roxanne, pero tampoco quería perderla de vista, así que, sin pensárselo mucho, le quitó el bolso.

— ¡Oye! ¡Esas son mis cosas!

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo vuelva, si no quieres perderlas —dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la ambulancia.

— ¡Eso es ilegal! —gritó Roxanne.

—Y lo que tú hiciste tiene cárcel. ¿Quieres una competencia para ver quién va primero presa? —sin añadir nada más, Linda subió a la ambulancia, y la sirena empezó a sonar, mostrando la urgencia de su carrera. Roxanne se quedó sola, mirando con odio la ambulancia, zapateando, porque ahora ni siquiera tenía su teléfono para llamar a su madre para que enviara a alguien por ella.

— ¿Sobredosis? —exclamó Candy cuando Linda le contó, y de inmediato, Terry se despertó y la miró interrogante.

—No lo sé, todavía no sabemos qué droga fue —contestó Linda desde la ambulancia, haciéndose oír por encima de la sirena y denotando una profunda desesperación en su voz—. Pudo ser eso… o intoxicación… Él no despierta, se pasan y se pasan los minutos y…

—Tranquilízate, ya voy para allá —añadió Candy saliendo de la cama.

— ¿Quién tuvo sobredosis? —preguntó Terry, pero Candy no le contestó, sólo le preguntó a su amiga en qué clínica estarían y tomó nota—. ¿Quién tuvo sobredosis? —volvió a preguntar su marido.

—Nadie, un conocido—. Terry la miró ceñudo.

—Un conocido, ¿y vas para allá a esta hora de la madrugada?

—Resulta que es el novio de una amiga, un famoso cantante. —Contestó Candy mientras se vestía a toda prisa. Terry abrió grandes sus ojos.

—Aidan… ¿Está mal?

—Candy, sin poder evitar la sonrisa, vio cómo su marido saltaba de la cama buscando su ropa—. ¿En dónde lo tienen?

— ¿Y por qué te interesa? ¿Eres fan, o algo?

—Candy, por favor, no me tomes el pelo. Dime cómo se encuentra, ¿es muy grave?

—Candy respiró profundo.

—Al parecer no está bien. Y Linda no me dio detalles, sólo que estará en la clínica—. Terry cerró sus ojos sintiendo angustia. Aidan con sobredosis… eso sólo indicaba que había sucumbido de nuevo a las drogas, que se había sentido tan mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, que había buscado un escape otra vez. Y si algo le sucedía, entonces sería culpa suya, pensó.

—Llamaré a Rob —fue lo que dijo, y en sólo un par de minutos, estuvo listo para salir. Candy encontró a su amiga en una sala de espera, de pie, con dos bolsos en su brazo, y muy angustiada. En cuanto la vio, Linda corrió a ella y la abrazó, y entre sollozos y enojos, le contó lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Roxanne? —preguntó Candy sin podérselo creer—. ¡Esa maldita!

—Entonces, ¿no fue él mismo? —Linda lo miró casi sintiendo odio por la insinuación, pero Terry no comprendió la mirada— ¿Quién es Roxanne?

—preguntó Terry. Fue Candy la que contestó.

—Es hermanastra de Linda… Y su propósito en la vida es ser un grano en el culo.

— ¿Ya la denunciaste? —preguntó Terry mirando a Linda muy serio, y Linda respiró profundo.

—Aidan mismo debe hacerlo, y en caso de que… no se pueda, lo haré yo misma, así que no me quites ese privilegio.

—Ve de inmediato.

—En cuanto tenga noticias de Aidan—contestó Linda. No le gustaba que le estuvieran dando órdenes, sobre todo, en algo que ella sabía que debía hacer. No quería moverse de aquí hasta saber que Aidan estaría bien, y tenía el bolso de Roxanne, donde estaban sus documentos y su teléfono; ella no podría ir a ningún lado, por lo menos, por ahora. Pasados unos minutos, un médico les informó que Aidan había entrado en coma.

Dado que no conocían la droga que le habían suministrado, los tratamientos que le habían aplicado eran inefectivos, y sólo podían esperar a que su cuerpo lo eliminara naturalmente y no presentara ninguna complicación.

Mientras tanto, al parecer, no podían más que vigilar sus signos vitales. Linda estaba sentada en el pasillo, con deseos de llorar, de gritar, de golpear a alguien. Los médicos habían dicho que debían esperar siquiera un par de horas más para conocer la evolución del paciente, y era eso lo que aún la mantenía allí. Tenía tanto miedo por él que no era capaz de irse para enfrentar a Roxanne, temía que, si se alejaba de él, la dejaría. Y al pensar en eso su cuerpo temblaba y los ojos se le humedecían.

—Tranquila —le dijo Candy a su lado, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y consolándola—. Él es joven y saludable, lo resistirá—. Linda no dijo nada, sólo apoyó su frente sobre las palmas de sus manos respirando profundo y temblando. Sentía que estaba cayendo rápidamente en un pozo oscuro de desesperación, donde susurrantes voces sólo presagiaban tragedias y miserias. Y, ¿qué haría ella si algo le pasaba a Aidan? No, no. No era capaz de imaginar un escenario así.

Él tenía que sobrevivir, él tenía que ponerse bien. Lo otro era impensable. En el momento se escuchó la voz de alguien llegar, y Linda levantó la vista. Vio a Robert, el hermano mayor de Aidan, hablar en voz baja con Terry. Los dos se veían sumamente preocupados, y eso encendió a Linda, que se puso en pie y caminó a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó, y Robert apenas la miró pestañeando.

— ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Terry—. Aidan es nuestro hermano.

—Él no es hermano de ninguno de ustedes dos —dijo Linda, y Candy, oliendo problemas, se ubicó tras ella—. Es el adoptado, ustedes mismos se lo dijeron.

—Linda… —Aidan me contó la conversación que tuvo con ustedes ese día. Vino aquí a pedirles perdón por… todo, y ustedes lo rechazaron, y le dijeron lo más horrible que una persona puede oír. Incluso se atrevieron a acusarlo de la muerte de su madre.

—Aun así…

—Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que Aidan, durante toda su vida, ha llorado a Ellynor GrandChester. Ni siquiera se imaginan lo mucho que la necesitó, y cuando se enteró de quién era en realidad… no lo soportó, y empezó a autodestruirse. Quería morirse, porque había sido por él que la habían matado—. Terry la miró en silencio, con sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

—En esa época… ¿fue por eso?

—El dolor lo estaba matando —lloró Linda, y tomó aire tratando de controlarse—. Aidan cometió errores —siguió—, es un simple ser humano, y tenía mucho miedo de que si ustedes se enteraban de esa verdad, lo odiarían y lo repudiarían. Vivía con ese temor, y cada vez que lo intentó, se echó atrás. Decía que era mejor vivir en la mentira que sin sus hermanos. ¿Se imaginan cuánto tiene que amar una persona para tomar una decisión así? ¿Cuánto miedo debe sentir? ¿Y ustedes creen que él ayudó a la rata de Gerard Swafford? ¿En serio le dijeron eso?

—Terry cerró sus ojos ahora, y tragó saliva repetidas veces.

— ¿Y por qué… no nos llamó?

— ¡Lo robaron en Brasil! —contestó Linda—. Alguien entró a su camerino y le robó todos sus aparatos electrónicos, ¡perdió hasta su guitarra! Perdió canciones, perdió sus documentos. No pudo salir del país hasta entonces, o habría volado de inmediato a ustedes. Y era consciente de que este tema no podía hablarlo por teléfono ni mails. Ni siquiera conmigo se podía contactar, y todo fue obra de Gerard Swafford, ¡y ustedes cayeron en la trampa por sus propios miedos y soberbias, y lo hirieron profundamente! ¡Nunca se los voy a perdonar!

—Linda.

—No, Candy. ¡Un hermano no hace eso! Pide explicaciones, se enoja, hasta un golpe se dan, ¡pero se escuchan, se atienden, y perdonan!

—A nosotros no nos importa que sea un Swafford de verdad —dijo Robert ahora, con su voz grave y calmada—. No nos importa que lleve la sangre de esa gente, que haya sido por él… por devolverlo a la familia, que mataran a nuestros padres. Al principio nos chocó un poco, pero luego fuimos capaces de ver que no era su culpa. Tan sólo era un niño, uno muy desamparado. Recordamos las circunstancias en las que llegó a la casa y… al menos yo, fui capaz de pasarlo por alto. Perdimos a mamá no por él, sino por la avaricia de un hombre.

— ¡Y por qué no le dijeron eso! —dijo Linda entre dientes, furiosa—. ¡Por qué fueron tan malos con él, desconfiando, alejándolo de lo único que tiene, ustedes!

—Terry no soportó oírla más, y simplemente dio la espalda alejándose. Candy que había estado atenta a sus reacciones, fue tras él. Robert quedó a solas con Linda entonces, que seguía con sus dientes apretados, un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ninguno de ustedes sufrió tanto por la muerte de su madre como él —siguió Linda—. Me atrevería a decir que si ella de verdad lo hubiese dado a luz no le habría dolido más. Compuso canciones para ella, y las cantaba estando ebrio y solo. Lo que sufrió luego en la casa Swafford pudo haberlo vuelto loco, o un depravado, pero él se aferraba al amor que ella le había dado; una vez se sintió querido, amado, y eso le hizo entender que había bondad en el mundo, y que, por lo tanto, no debía rendirse. Aidan es lo que es gracias a esa mujer, ¿cómo se atreven a decir que a él no le importó?

—Linda vio que Candy abrazaba a su marido, y le pedía con los ojos que se detuviera, pero Linda sólo sacudió su cabeza—. Es Aidan quien no se merece unos hermanos así, pero es tan tonto que los ama con todo su corazón. Yo también tengo una hermanastra y la desprecio, por eso tal vez no puedo entender cómo los ama tanto, cuando se han portado tan mal—. Linda no volvió a decir nada más, sólo dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en su puesto. Robert la miró en silencio por largo rato, observando que ella todavía temblaba de ira, y trataba de calmarse respirando profundo repetidas veces. Ella era brava, y dulce, y venenosa cuando se lo proponía. Una digna GrandChester.

Dos horas después, Aidan abrió sus ojos. Según los médicos, no había presentado complicaciones y su sistema había evacuado la droga de manera natural. Tampoco habría secuelas, y todo estaba en orden. Permanecería en observación unas horas más, pero al parecer estaba bien. Linda entró a su habitación y lo abrazó con fuerza, lloró sobre él y se quedó allí largo rato. Aidan se sentía cansado, sin fuerza, y apenas fue capaz de responder a su abrazo.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien —dijo ella con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, y llorando otra vez—. Tuve tanto miedo.

—Lo siento… mi amor.

—Sí, sí —dijo ella ahora enojada—. ¿Cómo pudiste caer en la trampa de esa maldita? Te encontré desnudo en una cama con ella. ¿Sabes todo lo que pensé? —Aidan cerró sus ojos, y Linda tuvo que reprenderse a sí misma por haberlo maltratado, y se disculpó llenando su rostro de besos. Aidan sólo sonrió.

—Sólo recuerdo que… ella puso algo en mi bebida—. Aidan cerró sus ojos luego de hacerlos rodar. Le dolían dentro de sus cuencas, sentía que debía moverlos para que se relajaran—. Estaba con Nick… Dobson estaba descansando, yo iría por él para recogerte en el aeropuerto, así que lo dejé dormir ese par de horas… y esa loca… se apareció de la nada. Me empecé a sentir mal… provoqué el vómito, pero al parecer, no fue suficiente.

—Los análisis de sangre no dijeron nada, y los tratamientos eran ineficaces. Pero ahora dicen que debió ser éxtasis, por todas tus reacciones.

—Sí, muy seguramente—. Linda lo miró a los ojos, acariciando con sus dedos la piel de su frente y sus cejas.

—Si algo te pasara… yo me volvería loca, ¿me entiendes? —Aidan sonrió, y levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla.

—Pero nada me pasó.

—Dios, todavía siento tanto miedo… verte así… fue tan horrible.

—Ya pasó, ya estoy bien… —ella volvió a llorar, y Aidan la rodeó con sus brazos, acomodándola a su lado hasta que casi estuvo acostada en la camilla con él—. Te amo —le dijo—, y no pienso dejarte—. Linda respiró profundo y le rodeó el pecho con su brazo. Aidan besaba sus cabellos volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, y Linda lo miró otra vez. Era aterradora la manera en que lo amaba. A pesar de que era un hombre grande y fuerte, sentía este terrible deseo de protegerlo, de cuidar no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón. Hoy había atacado a todo aquel que se había atrevido a hacerle daño, incluso a sus propios hermanos.

—Quiero que sepas que… Te amo, Aidan, mucho; Tanto… que… —ella rio abruptamente, y Aidan frunció su ceño—. Intento decir una frase bonita y digna, pero… aquí el poeta eres tú.

—Tus caricias son mi poesía —dijo él mirándola con dulzura, y Linda no pudo evitar hacer rodar sus ojos.

—A ti te sale tan fácil.

—Y tus besos mi medicina —ella, sonriendo, se inclinó a él para besarlo. Él tenía los labios un poco resecos, pero ella los humectó con los suyos, y se quedó allí, largo rato, besándolo y abrazándolo, no sólo porque quería complacerlo con los besos que le había pedido, sino porque ella misma lo necesitaba.

—Ahora sí, ya estoy bien —dijo él en un suspiro, y Linda sólo sonrió apoyando su cabeza otra vez en su hombro. En el momento entraron Terry y Robert, y con su presencia parecieron llenar toda la habitación, de lo grandes e imponentes que eran. Linda los miró muy seria, ceñuda, y casi se puso en medio para impedir que vieran a Aidan.

—Queremos hablar con él —dijo Rob. Aidan movió su cabeza para verlos, y apretó suavemente el brazo de su novia.

— ¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó Linda con voz suave, muy diferente a la mirada que le había lanzado antes a Terry y Robert.

—No me harán nada —sonrió Aidan, y Linda asintió. Los miró feo otra vez y salió dejándolos a solas. Terrry fue el primero en moverse; se acercó a la camilla de Aidan y lo miró largo rato sin decir nada, sólo respiraba un poco ruidosamente y tragaba saliva a la vez que apretaba su mandíbula.

—Estuviste… muy mal —dijo al cabo, y Aidan sólo hizo una mueca.

—Sólo un poco.

—Estuviste en coma.

—Es… bastante común en estos casos. Viviré.

—Aidan… Lo siento —dijo al fin, y Aidan lo vio cerrar sus ojos—. Dije cosas horribles… Lo siento—. Aidan se movió lentamente hasta quedar sentado, y miró a su hermano con el corazón conmovido.

— ¿Sentías esas cosas que dijiste?

—No… Pero estaba furioso contra ti. Nos mentiste, y nos hiciste sentir estúpidos. Pero… nunca debí decir lo de mamá. O que no eres mi hermano—. Aidan bajó la mirada, y entonces sintió el toque de Robert en su pie.

—Discúlpalo pronto, y pongámonos a trabajar—. Aidan lo miró confundido—. Tú sabes muchas cosas. Si de verdad quieres reivindicarte por todos estos años donde nos mentiste y nos ocultaste cosas, empieza a decirlo todo—. Aidan iba a decir algo, pero Rob no lo dejó—. Y no insistas con esa mierda de que nos quieres proteger; a estas alturas de la vida, ya deberías tener claro que es muy difícil que cambiemos de opinión en algo cuando nos hemos decidido, y hemos decidido que vengaremos a nuestros padres. Así que, a prisa. Disculpa a Terry—. Aidan no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pero entonces miró a Terry, que parecía estar sufriendo de verdad, y elevó una mano hacia él. Terry se la tomó y la apretó con fuerza.

—Eres mi hermano —dijo Aidan—. No hay nada que perdonar—. Terry se echó a reír.

—Y dile que lo amas —ordenó Rob cruzándose de brazos, y Aidan dejó salir un quejido—. Y abrázalo —siguió Robert mirándolos ceñudos, y Aidan tuvo la impresión de que, si no lo hacía, los ataría con su cinturón hasta que le obedecieran.

—Te amo, Terry —dijo, y éste se inclinó para abrazarlo.

—También yo.

—Bien, princesitas… —interrumpió Rob, pero Aidan extendió su otra mano a él invitándolo al abrazo. Rob se negó, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hermano menor, cedió, y se les acercó también.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Candy al ver a Linda tomar el par de bolsos que había dejado a su cuidado con intención de salir.

—Tengo que poner el denuncio contra Roxanne… Y debo ir a casa.

— ¿A cuál casa?

—La casa de mi padre. Seguro que esa perra se está quedando ahí —Candy elevó ambas cejas. Linda nunca decía palabrotas, pero últimamente parecía desatada.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Linda movió la cabeza negando.

—No. Parecerá como que necesito refuerzos, y no es así. Debo enfrentarla sola, para que nos deje en paz de una vez por todas. Por favor… dile a Aidan que salí un momento. Necesito, además, darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

—Claro, yo le digo—. Linda se dirigió a los ascensores, y Candy la detuvo—. Ten cuidado —le advirtió, y Linda asintió mirándola fijamente. Ya Roxanne había demostrado estar mal, con algún desequilibrio que le hacía perder de vista la realidad. En vez de irse a dar una ducha y cambiarse, Linda decidió poner ella misma el denuncio en la policía. Irían hasta la clínica a hacerle preguntas, pero ya él estaba bastante mejor, pensó. Y luego iría a su casa, o a la casa de Roxanne.

Nunca había vuelto a sentir esa casa como suya, no desde que Debra había llegado allí con su hija. Bajó del taxi y apenas estaba aclarando el día; no se detuvo a ver los cambios en la fachada o el jardín, sino que tocó repetidas veces el timbre hasta que una somnolienta empleada abrió la puerta.

—Dónde está Roxanne —dijo entrando y mirando en derredor—. ¡Roxanne! —gritó—. Baja aquí de inmediato, tengo un par de cosas que decirte.

—Señorita, no puede…

—Sí puedo. No me conoces, pero soy la dueña de esta casa, así que no te atrevas a impedirme nada. ¡Roxanne! —volvió a gritar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Raymond Cameron apareciendo. Bajaba las escaleras usando una bata de seda, y al ver a su hija abrió grandes los ojos—. ¡Linda! No avisaste que vendrías.

—Porque no he venido. ¿Dónde está la zorra de tu hijastra?

—Qué… ¿Por qué le dices así? Linda…

—Porque eso es lo que es, una maldita zorra, y voy a hacer que pague cada cosa que ha hecho. Estuve dispuesta a tolerarlo, a pasar por alto sus estupideces mientras se metió conmigo en parte por consideración a ti, pero ah… se metió con quien no debía. Te juro que esta me las paga.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Raymond completamente aturdido, y al fin apareció Roxanne, también en pijama.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —le preguntó, y Linda, sin poder creerse hasta dónde llegaba su desfachatez, se echó a reír. Sin embargo, sus ojos se humedecieron y miró a su padre, comprendiendo al fin la verdadera razón por la que había venido aquí. No era necesario advertirle de nada a Roxanne; ya la había denunciado, la policía seguramente ya estaba interrogando a Aidan y luego, sin falta, mirarían cámaras de seguridad del hotel lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y dado que ella tenía sus documentos, no podría huir, así que venir aquí a advertirle estaba demás. Lo que había querido en verdad era enfrentar a su padre. Hacer que él se enterara de todo al fin.

—Es ella más hija tuya que yo, ¿no es así, papá?

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

— ¿Por qué las metiste en esta casa? Para satisfacer tus propios deseos de rearmar la familia, porque no soportaste estar solo, o… ¿por qué, papá? ¿Sabes el daño que estas mujeres me han hecho? —dijo Linda señalando ahora a Debra, que también había bajado las escaleras y la miraba con sus cejas alzadas. No tenían maquillaje, ninguna de las dos, y estaban mostrando lo que en verdad eran.

—Pobrecita —intervino Debra—. Vienes de una fiesta muy loca, ¿no es así, querida? ¿Qué está pasando en esa cabecita tuya?

—Dime, ¿cómo es que consigues dormir por las noches? —preguntó Linda sin prestarle atención, sin notar que Raymond había mirado a Debra con desaprobación por insinuar que su hija había ingerido drogas—. ¿Esa maldad se aprende en una escuela, o la llevan en la sangre y se la traspasaste a tu hija?

—No seas atrevida.

—Te denuncié, Roxanne —siguió Linda mirándola e ignorando a Debra—. La policía vendrá por ti por haber drogado a Aidan. Estuvo en coma más de tres horas, así que se te agravaron los cargos. Además, le contaré a la prensa que fueron tú y tu madre las que provocaron que me diera acné en mi adolescencia alterando mis cremas con un químico bastante tóxico. Tengo las pruebas de eso todavía, y te acusaré de agresión, porque con toda intención me golpeaste buscando marcar mi rostro, para arruinar así mi carrera.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Raymond sorprendido por todas las cosas que estaba escuchando, y Linda le dirigió una amarga sonrisa.

— ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué nunca quise volver? —le preguntó, y Raymond empezó a agitar su cabeza negando.

—Eso no es posible. ¡Debe haber un error!

— ¡Ya abre los ojos! —gritó Linda—. ¡Mira lo que en verdad son! ¡Un par de víboras! O, ¿qué vas a hacer, otra vez las vas a elegir a ellas por encima de mí, tu propia hija?

—No se trata de elegir, Linda, se trata de…

— ¡No me importa! ¡Tu hija soy yo! Y tú… ¡eres un padre horrible! ¡Tal vez debería hacer lo que me aconsejaron y pedirte que me des mi herencia en este momento, porque en verdad, estoy tan decepcionada de ti que no quiero volver a verte!

— ¡Linda!

— ¡Y tú prepárate! —le gritó a Roxanne—. Porque colmaste mi paciencia, me empujaste hasta el límite. Me encargaré de que pagues, ¿me entiendes?, lo que le hiciste a Aidan, lo que intentaste hacernos a los dos, ¡haré que lo pagues!

—Linda les dirigió a todos una mirada de odio y al fin salió de la casa. Raymond Cameron se quedó allí, en medio de su sala y vistiendo su pijama completamente mudo. Nunca había visto a Linda así; ya sabía que ni Debra ni Roxanne le caían bien, pero no imaginó que hubiese tanto odio en medio. Y las acusaciones eran graves.

—Pobre niña —dijo Debra suspirando—. Ya no sabe ni lo que dice.

— ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a su novio?

—preguntó Raymond mirando a Roxanne, y esta sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Aidan sólo no se decide entre ella y yo, y ella no lo soporta.

— ¿Y por qué puso una acusación contra ti?

—No tiene nada, no me puede hacer nada.

— ¿Y qué es eso de que le pusiste algo que provocó su acné?

—Querido, por favor, no habrás creído esa sarta de…

—Ten mucho cuidado con cómo te expresas de mi hija en este momento —le advirtió Raymond a Debra mirándola muy serio, y Debra elevó sus cejas un poco sorprendida—. Habla, Roxanne; ¿lo que dijo Linda es cierto? ¿Provocaste ese acné?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Y por qué dice que tiene pruebas?

—Pues… porque… ¡Fue mamá! —soltó de repente.

— ¡Estúpida! —exclamó Debra mirando a su hija sin poderse creer que la estuviera delatando.

—Fuiste tú, admítelo. Yo era una adolescente, ¿cómo iba a conseguir esos químicos?

— ¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó Raymond, lívido de ira—. Ustedes dos… No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!

—Es mentira, todo es una mentira.

—Admítelo, mamá, fuiste tú.

— ¡Y tú fuiste la que consiguió esa droga para ponérsela a Aidan en la bebida esta noche! —Pensé que funcionaría.

— ¡Todo te sale mal, no eres más que una torpe! — ¡Ya cállense las dos! —gritó Raymond apretando sus puños, y entonces tuvo que sentarse en un sillón. Debra corrió a él asustada, preguntándose si acaso le estaba dando un infarto. Pero Raymond no estaba infartado, sólo en shock. Todo esto había estado ocurriendo bajo sus propias narices, las mujeres que él había traído a casa para que volvieran a ser una familia, habían terminado alejándolo de su hija. Ella tenía razón. Había sido un padre horrible.

Continuará...


	28. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 28

_Capítulo 28._ _Con los golpes de la vida unos aprenden Se hacen grandes, y a veces hasta humildes Pero hay quienes aun con el sufrimiento Nunca perdonan, sólo se vuelven más viles._

Richman había cancelado su vuelo de regreso a Nueva York y ahora estaba en el hospital con Aidan.

—Si Aidan está pidiendo sus cosas, es porque cancelará esta habitación —comentó Linda, y Dobson asintió.

—Se quedará en casa de uno de sus hermanos—. Linda sonrió.

Ellos se habían reconciliado, era evidente, y Aidan debía estar mucho más tranquilo.

—Eres un tipo con suerte —le dijo Nicholas a Aidan palmeándole con fuerza la espalda.

Éste estaba de pie y vestido, listo para salir. Sólo esperaban a Linda, que ya venía en camino junto a Dobson.

—Yo no llamaría a eso suerte.

—Oh, créeme. ¿Una sobredosis? Pudiste salir de ella y contarlo. Muchos no lo consiguen.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que cancelar tu vuelo —comentó Aidan mirándolo fijamente— Tienes mucho que hacer en Nueva York…

—Nada tan importante como la salud de un amigo… Pero ahora tienes a tu novia y tus hermanos, ya no me necesitas, así que me puedo ir —en el momento entraron Robert y Terry, que discutían entre sí mirándose ceñudos.

—Tiene que quedarse en mi casa —decía. Terry señalándose a sí mismo—. Se puede quedar en su habitación de siempre, y será atendido como si…

—Tienes que venir a la mía —contradijo Robert, muy serio, mirando a Aidan con mucha seriedad—. Si no te llevo con Alice, me negará el sexo hasta el parto.

— ¡Calla! —exclamó Terry mirando de reojo a su esposa, que entraba en ese momento—. ¡No le des ideas a Candy! —ésta sólo se echó a reír.

—Está bien, puede irse con Alice. La pobre no lo ha visto en meses—. Nicholas, al escuchar a los hermanos discutir, sólo pudo sonreír.

—Estarás en las mejores manos —dijo, y Aidan asintió. Presentó a Nicholas ante sus hermanos y éstos le estrecharon la mano.

—He oído hablar mucho acerca de Duncan Richman —comentó Robert—. No he tenido el gusto de conocerlo, pero parece que es un tipo del que se puede aprender mucho—. Nicholas se encogió de hombros.

—Vayan un día de estos a Detroit. Creo que se harían buenos amigos.

— ¿Te quedarás unos días aquí? —le preguntó Aidan, y Nicholas negó meneando su cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo acumulado.

—Es cierto. Estuviste haciendo de niñero para mí—. Nicholas se echó a reír.

—Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

—No, no te metas en problemas. No me hagas preocuparme así.

—Aprende de Richman —dijo Robert señalando a Nicholas y mirando a Aidan con sus ojos entrecerrados—. Él tiene un trabajo serio.

—Sí, sí… —en el momento entró Linda a la habitación, y Aidan olvidó lo que iba a decir, sólo le extendió la mano a su novia y ésta estuvo junto a él en el instante. Olvidándose de que estaba rodeado de gente, Aidan la besó y la abrazó, y Terry tuvo que carraspear para devolverlos a la realidad.

—Te recuperaste muy rápido —dijo Linda mirando a su novio con ojos enamorados—. Creí que estarías más tiempo aquí…

—Oh, estoy saliendo con permiso. Pero sí, ya estoy bien.

—Es un gusto por fin conocer a la pelirroja de las fantasías de Aidan —bromeó Nicholas, y Linda lo miró un poco sorprendida. Aidan se rascó la cabeza, pero no contradijo esas palabras, y Linda, riendo, le extendió la mano a Nicholas saludándolo.

Alice estuvo muy feliz de recibir a Aidan en su casa. Lo abrazó y besó su mejilla muy feliz, y abrazó también a Linda cuando la vio. Ésta no pudo evitar hacer un comentario acerca de lo grande que estaba su vientre, y Alice sólo sonrió emocionada hablándole de su embarazo.

—Ven, te mostraré la habitación. —

De paso —dijo Aidan mirando a Linda y pasando su dedo pulgar por debajo de sus ojos— duerme un poco. Lo necesitas.

—Me daré una ducha y…

—Duerme. Es una orden—. Linda elevó una ceja mirándolo con suficiencia—. No hagas que me preocupe —siguió Aidan cambiando su tono de voz, y Linda sonrió.

—De acuerdo, trataré de descansar. —A él no le va a pasar nada —le dijo Robert—, si eso es lo que te preocupa—. Linda asintió admitiéndolo, y se dejó guiar por Alice hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

—Nos dijo Linda que te robaron en Brasil —dijo Terry conduciendo a su hermano menor hacia una sala una vez que Linda hubo subido junto a Alice.

Aidan asintió ante sus últimas palabras y se sentó en un cómodo sofá sintiéndose también bastante cansado. Los médicos le habían recetado algunos medicamentos, y le aconsejaron descansar, pero esta conversación era de vital importancia.

—Seguramente, alguien enviado por Gerard —dijo. Robert, que se había sentado en el sillón frente a él, hizo una mueca y apoyó sus codos en sus muslos inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

— ¿Cómo es… ese sujeto? —Aidan elevó sus cejas y recostó su espalda en el mueble.

—Imagínate a alguien muy rico, muy mimado, muy perverso, y con mucho poder—. Ante esa respuesta, Robert sólo pudo elevar sus cejas—. Está acostumbrado a que alrededor, todos hagan lo que él dice, quieran o no, así que controla a la gente, y le encanta saber que lo puede hacer. Es… malo. Realmente, malo.

— ¿Cómo te encontró? —preguntó ahora Terry, y Aidan se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene un buen amigo aquí. Bruce Hopper.

—Ese malnacido…

—A un senador nadie le negaría información —siguió Aidan—, así que cuando preguntó por el hijo perdido de la fallecida Bianca Farrell, tuvo los datos de a qué hogar me habían enviado— Terry bajó la mirada, un poco impactado por la serenidad con que Aidan hablaba del asunto. Pero claro, él llevaba años digiriéndolo.

—Crees que si atacamos a Hopper…

—Ya lo intenté —interrumpió Aidan—, y no funcionó. Por el contrario, las cosas empeoraron.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Yo tengo un plan, y este ya echó a andar—. Robert y Terry lo miraron con ojos grandes y llenos de interés. Aidan elevó una pierna apoyándola en la otra y los miró con una sonrisa. Casi una hora después, Aidan fue guiado por Alice a la habitación que les había asignado. Él se veía cansado, y sus hermanos al fin habían sido considerados y lo habían dejado ir. La charla había quedado un poco a medias, pero para eso habría tiempo, se dijeron, y Aidan entró a la habitación sacándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y tirándola de cualquier modo en el piso. Linda estaba dormida en medio de la cama. Acaparadora, pensó él con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los zapatos y avanzaba hacia ella. Ella no se acostumbraba a compartir la cama, y casi siempre lo relegaba a él a un rincón, y cuando se movía para conseguir más espacio, ella volvía a desplazarlo.

Se sacó el cinturón y subió a la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, y se pegó a su espalda respirando profundo, abrazándola, absorbiendo el aroma de su champú, la suavidad de su cuerpo. Linda era perfecta, su cuerpo se encajaba al de él como si hubiesen sido fabricados para esto, y no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo que la calma, la paz y la felicidad lo inundaba por este maravilloso instante. El pecho se le llenó de esta alegría, y era absurdo, porque había peligro allá afuera. Tenía un enemigo que buscaba destruirlo en muchas maneras. Y, sin embargo, en este momento Gerard Swafford no existía, no era nada.

Dos agentes de la policía llegaron a la casa de la familia Cameron antes del mediodía. Pidieron hablar con Roxanne, que, al verlos, entró en pánico. Cuando, además, la esposaron y le leyeron sus derechos, empezó a llorar, a resistirse, a gritar. Debra tomó su teléfono y empezó a llamar a Raymond, pero éste no contestó a su llamada. Para empeorar las cosas, un afortunado periodista estaba en la estación de policía intentando cazar alguna buena noticia.

La escena en que Roxanne era llevada al interior de la comisaría y ella se revolvía intentando escapar, fue captada por las cámaras y divulgada en los medios.

— ¡Diez mil dólares! —exclamó Debra, enterándose de a cuánto ascendía la fianza que debían pagar si no querían que Roxanne pasara los siguientes días en prisión, y como Raymond no contestaba a sus llamadas, fue hasta su oficina para hablar con él personalmente. Raymond la recibió en la sala de juntas, pero no estaba solo; había un hombre a cada lado.

—Roxanne está muy mal —lloró Debra acercándose a él, sin importarle la falta de privacidad—. Tienes que ayudarla.

—Tengo? —preguntó Raymond sin mirarla, parecía muy atento a unos documentos que tenía en sus manos.

—Claro que sí. —Pero ella misma admitió haber puesto la droga en la bebida de ese hombre, el cantante. Es culpable.

—Estará mucho tiempo presa si no hacemos algo. ¿Sabes lo que a alguien como ella le harían si va a prisión? Es una flor delicada, no resistirá…

—Mi hija, a los catorce años, era una flor delicada cuando tú y esa arpía se propusieron arruinarle la vida—. Debra abrió grandes los ojos y dio un paso atrás, sumamente sorprendida por la contestación de su marido—. Tú no tuviste compasión por una niña como ella. ¿Por qué tendría yo compasión por la zorra de tu hija, si ya es una adulta?

—No hables de ella de esa manera. ¡Es tu hija también!

—No es nada mío.

— ¡La adoptaste!

—Y le quitaré mi apellido. También a ti…

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero el divorcio, Debra—. Debra sentía que se ahogaba, así que se apoyó en el espaldar de una de las sillas de la sala de juntas y cerró sus ojos buscando el oxígeno, que se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones—. Yo… lamento mucho… no haberme dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres sino hasta ahora. Ha tenido que venir mi hija y gritarme las verdades en la cara para yo poder verlas. Lo lamento… profundamente. Ella tiene razón, he sido un padre terrible. Creyendo que hacía un bien consiguiéndole una madre y una hermana, me casé contigo… pero fue un error, un terrible error, que estoy pagando con la pérdida de la confianza de mi propia hija. Yo… no la puedo culpar. Pero a ti… a ti te haré pagar, Debra.

—No puedes divorciarte de mí —dijo Debra, recuperándose del shock—. No tienes… ningún buen motivo. Tendrías que… darme la mitad de tus bienes—. Raymond elevó sus cejas. Por primera vez, Debra se estaba mostrando ante él tal como era, tal como decían Linda y Helen que era. Miró a los hombres a su lado, que habían estado muy atentos a la conversación, y uno de ellos asintió tomando la palabra.

—Señora Cameron —dijo—, le aconsejamos tomar lo que nuestro cliente le ofrece a cambio de un divorcio tranquilo y silencioso. No quisiéramos tener que mostrar ante el juez las evidencias de sus… pequeñas y constantes infidelidades.

— ¿Qué? Yo jamás… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó señalando a Raymond, pero éste sólo le sostuvo la mirada en silencio—. ¡No tienes pruebas! ¡No puedes! No ahora, Raymond, mi hija está en problemas…

—Lo siento, Debra.

— ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! —gritó Debra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tú… me las pagarás, ¡te lo juro! —Debra dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala de juntas, dejando a Raymond de nuevo con su par de abogados.

— ¿Procedemos? —preguntó—. Si ella se niega, será un proceso largo y… tal vez escandaloso.

—No importa el tiempo que tome, y el escándalo no me afectará. No más de lo que me ha afectado el haber estado casado con ella. Linda y Aidan durmieron plácidamente por más de dos horas.

Ella fue la primera en despertar y se movió para tomar su mano y hacer que la abrazara mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa boba. Él estaba aquí, a su lado, vivo y bien. Tal como debía ser. Aidan se movió respirando profundo y despertando. La apretó en su abrazo y se acomodó mejor para encajar su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

— ¿Descansaste? —le preguntó con voz ronca, y Linda asintió sonriendo—. Oh, Dios… ¿hace cuánto no dormía así? —dijo él apretándola con fuerza, y ella sólo se echó a reír.

—Pareces más… tranquilo.

—Sí, sí. Contigo aquí… y habiendo aclarado las cosas con mis hermanos, siento que ya nada me afecta. Tal vez esa hermanastra tuya sólo me hizo un favor.

—Ni la menciones. Es una loca desquiciada y obsesiva —Aidan suspiró.

—A mí me pareció que sólo es alguien deseoso de atención.

—Oh, esa es ella —masculló Linda—. Le encantaría poder andar por la calle con un par de reflectores iluminando su andar.

—Pero no la odies —le pidió Aidan tomando su mano. Linda lo miró algo extrañada por su petición—. No eres tú si en tu corazón hay odio, aunque sea sólo un poco. Y alguien como ella no merece que te amargues de esa manera. No la odies. No por ella; por ti—. Linda sonrió y se acomodó para quedar frente a frente con él, y subió uno de sus muslos a la cintura de él, acercándolo mucho más.

—Te amo —dijo, a la vez que desordenaba sus cabellos con sus inquietas manos. Los plateados ojos de Aidan se iluminaron de inmediato, y se acercó buscando su boca—. Y tengo hambre —rio ella, y Aidan salió de la cama de inmediato. Sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse quieto, pues se había mareado.

—Tú aún estás débil.

—Claro que no.

—Sí lo estás. Ven, seguro que encontramos algo en la cocina de Alice—. Aidan miró la mano que ella le extendía y la tomó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Decidieron quedarse en casa de Alice y Robert por un par de días. Aidan debía recuperarse y guardar reposo, y Linda había llamado pidiendo más tiempo en su trabajo.

—Como siga ausentándome —dijo ella en tono grave—, me echarán.

—No te echarán —contradijo Candy, que había vuelto junto a su marido para cenar, y las tres conversaban en relativa privacidad—. Ahora eres la novia de un futuro conde, te retendrán todo lo que puedan. Givenchy incluso diseñará tu vestido de novia sin cobrarte.

— ¿Te casarás? —preguntó Alice mirándola con ávida curiosidad, y Linda sonrió con las mejillas un poco coloreadas.

—Pues… ya le pedí que se casara conmigo y él dijo que sí, pero…

—Claro que te casarás. Estás enamorada de él casi desde que descubriste que los chicos existen.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es. Digamos que fuiste una gran afortunada al obtener exactamente al hombre que deseaste de niña.

—Lo dices como si te quejaras, y yo a ti te veo muy contenta con tu marido—. Candy sonrió como quien oculta un oscuro y placentero secreto.

—Bueno, mi príncipe vino con un porcentaje de Neandertal, pero yo lo adoro así—. Linda se echó a reír.

—Va a empezar el programa —dijo Aidan asomándose a la cocina, donde habían estado charlando las tres mujeres, y todas lo miraron un poco confundidas.

— ¿Qué programa? —él sonrió muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Di una entrevista. Vengan, ya va a empezar. Aidan Swafford nunca daba entrevistas, y eso lo sabían Alice, Candy y Linda muy bien, así que lo siguieron muy intrigadas.

Jessica Miller apareció en pantalla anunciando el gran privilegio que había tenido al hablar con Lord Aidan Swafford, heredero al título de conde de Ross, conocido también como el Rey-mendigo Aidan, famoso cantante de música pop-rock. Aidan había sonreído para ella y para las cámaras, y las preguntas empezaron a sucederse una tras otra con dinamismo y un toque de humor. Linda quedó impresionada. No había tenido conocimiento de esto, pero claro, había tenido muy poco tiempo para hablar con él, y era tan cuidadoso que cosas así no las comentaba por teléfono.

En la entrevista, Aidan dijo quién era realmente. Habló de su temporada en la casa GrandChester, y cómo había sido luego "encontrado" por su padre biológico. Las palabras escogidas al hablar de ese hecho fueron bastante concisas y simples, pero el tono sugería que había ocurrido algo oscuro, algo de lo que no se debía hablar. Un buen anzuelo para poner a todo el mundo a preguntarse qué ocultaba y por qué. Habló de lo oscura y sucia que era la vida en la aristocracia inglesa, dejando a su padre como un siniestro hombre de negocios que movía hilos, manipulando y extorsionando.

— ¿Tomarás el título? —había preguntado Jessica, y Aidan contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es mi obligación, aunque no lo desee.

— ¿Serás conde? —preguntó entonces Terry mirándolo ceñudo, y Aidan sonrió sin mirarlo. Terry no obtuvo respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o reclamar, pues su atención fue captada de nuevo por el programa de televisión, que contaba casi paso a paso cómo había sido la vida de Aidan tras los escenarios, la razón por la que se dividió 2R22, y los proyectos que ahora tenía.

Aidan estaba renunciando a su vida de cantante, anunciando su retiro. Linda tragó saliva y tomó su mano apretándola con un poco de fuerza. Ella sabía que esto le estaba doliendo, que lo hacía a regañadientes.

Al terminar el programa, Candy y Alice lo estaban mirando como si se sintieran muy miserables, y él sonrió.

—Es… algo que tenía que pasar. Soy quien soy… no puedo eludir mis responsabilidades.

— ¿No hay nadie más que pueda ser… conde?

—Mi prima Elise… pero tuvo la mala suerte de nacer mujer. El conde se resiste a elegir esa rama de la familia como herederos por eso. No le importa que yo sea un bastardo, soy varón.

—Eso es tan arcaico—. El teléfono de Aidan empezó a timbrar. Era Joe, y seguro quería hacer varios reclamos, así que Aidan tuvo que salir de la biblioteca para hablar con él. Linda, que se había quedado allí, sintió las miradas de todos apuntando hacia ella.

—No puedo convencerlo de lo contrario —dijo antes de que le hicieran preguntas.

—Pero, ¿por qué le importa a él lo que suceda con ese título? —Preguntó Terry— No tiene nada que ver con él. Él mismo dijo que su vida fue miserable en esa casa, ¿por qué hacer lo que ellos quieren?

—Porque el actual conde le dio a Aidan material para destruir a Gerard Swafford… pruebas que podrían llevarlo a la cárcel si se manejan bien. A cambio de todas esas evidencias, Aidan está renunciando a la música, a su vida. Se hará conde sólo para… vengar la muerte de Ellynor. Alice soltó un quejido de sorpresa y disgusto, y Robert al instante rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Terry guardó silencio y apretó sus dientes.

—Es tan… injusto. La música es su vida.

—Pero lo está haciendo por Ellynor… y por ustedes. Y los invito a que intenten persuadirlo de lo contrario, aunque es tanto o más terco que ustedes dos juntos—. Terry y Robert se dirigieron el uno al otro miradas muy dicientes, pero no hicieron comentarios. Era injusto. El mundo perdería un gran cantante. Nadie necesitaba un conde más, en cambio, las letras de Aidan se echarían mucho de menos.

 _Continuará..._


	29. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 29

_Capítulo 29._

 _Déjame ir, no esperes tanto de mí No quiero, nunca he querido, ser tu salvación Cada esperanza que tienes será despedazada No soy un gran hombre, no soy tu redención._

Roxanne estaba sentada en el catre de su celda, en el más extremo rincón, observando asustada a su compañera, una mujer madura, de piel oscura, que la miraba desde el otro lado con una extraña sonrisa.

Desde que la vio llegar, le manifestó lo hermosa que le parecía, y había estado acariciando su largo cabello negro de manera que le resultaba fastidiosa.

Al fin había podido alejarse de ella, y la miraba de hito en hito, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima.

—Cameron —dijo una mujer guardia, y movió la cabeza hacia ella en respuesta—. Tienes visita. La visita era Debra, su madre, y a Roxanne no le gustó mucho el semblante que traía.

—Explícame por qué sigo aquí —atacó al tiempo que se sentaba, y Debra apretó sus dientes.

—Tenemos problemas, Rox…

—No me interesa qué clase de problemas tengas; tienes que sacarme de aquí. Esto es un infierno. ¿Ves lo que traigo puesto? Se siente como arpillera sobre mi piel. ¡Lo odio!

—Raymond no quiere pagar tu fianza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque dice que es nuestra culpa todo lo malo que le ha pasado en la vida a su hijita.

— ¡Haz lo que siempre haces y ponlo de tu parte!

—Esta vez no creo que pueda. ¡Me pidió el divorcio!

—Hay que ver lo inútil que eres.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —exclamó Debra, y Roxanne sólo hizo rodar sus ojos—. Dijo que también te quitaría el apellido a ti —Roxanne la miró al fin.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y a mí por qué?

— ¿No te imaginas? Está indignado por todo lo que has hecho.

—Lo que hemos hecho. No pretendas hacerte la inocente.

—Todo lo hice por ti, para que pudieras tenerlo todo en la vida. Me casé con él a pesar de que me llevaba varios años por ti. Me lo aguanté todos estos años por ti…

—Y mientras tanto viajaste, gastaste dinero, y tuviste tus amantes. Te sacrificaste muchísimo —agregó Roxanne en tono sarcástico.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, Roxanne! Soy la única persona que ve por ti actualmente, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir lo de tu fianza, así que te conviene ser amable conmigo—. Roxanne respiró profundo.

— ¿Todo lo posible? ¡Sólo vende un par de joyas!

—Ese será el último recurso.

—Con razón estoy aquí, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Por qué entonces no… le pides prestado a alguien?

—No me atrevo a decirle a nadie de tu situación, me da vergüenza.

— ¿Es decir, que dejarás que me quede aquí?

—Debra la miró de reojo, y Roxanne apretó sus dientes—. ¡Valiente madre que eres!

—Hija…

— ¡No! ¡No me sirves de nada! ¡Vete ya! —Pero es que no entiendes que…

— ¡Guardia! —llamó Roxanne, indignada, dando por terminada la visita, y Debra se quedó sola en la mesa con sus ojos cerrados y llena de desesperación. Roxanne caminó de vuelta a su celda sintiendo que veía todo rojo. No podía ser que ella se quedara aquí, compartiendo el retrete con una mugrosa y usando estos harapos. Sin un espejo, sin una ducha decente.

No, no soportaría ni un día aquí. Tenía que haber una manera de salir… Cuando entró de nuevo a su celda, miró a su compañera, que parecía fascinada con ella. Y un pensamiento entró entonces en su cabeza.

Su belleza siempre encandilaba a los hombres, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que ocurría lo mismo con ciertas mujeres. A los hombres, casi siempre lograba manipularlos para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera. ¿Funcionaría también con esas mujeres? ¿Qué tendría que dar a cambio? Sólo se necesitaron unas pocas horas para que la entrevista de Aidan Swafford donde hablaba de su vida y anunciaba su inminente retiro le diera la vuelta al mundo.

Llegó a oídos de Gerard por el siempre confiable Charles, y Gerard simplemente agitó su mano quitándole importancia. Como siempre, Aidan haciéndose la víctima, se dijo. Pero entonces empezó a notar algo extraño. Esa noche tuvo una reunión social, y cuando se acercó a unas mujeres, esposas de sus socios y amigos, para cumplir con la obligación de saludarlas, éstas simplemente lo miraron de arriba abajo y desintegraron el grupo. Estúpidas, se dijo. Se les olvidaba que no les convenía ser despectivas con él, pues muchas de las ganancias de sus maridos dependían de sus buenas gestiones. Las joyas que ahora mismo lucían muchas veces las habían ganado por ser amigos de él. Apuntó mentalmente los nombres de ellas para empezar a sacarlas de su círculo de favorecidos.

— ¡Hensley! —exclamó saludando a un amigo, y éste no le sonrió, sólo asintió mirándolo, y también alrededor, como si simplemente hubiese quedado atrapado—. Aburrida fiesta, ¿eh?

— ¿Te parece?

—Oh, el vino está aguado, ¿no lo notaste? Dime —añadió sin dar tiempo a contestar a su primer comentario—. ¿Has conseguido vencer a Christenson en el squash?

—Hensley, que era un hombre alto y de cabellos del color de la arena, dejó su copa de vino en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba y respiró profundo.

—No, no lo he conseguido.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio si por un par de semanas te cedo a mi instructor? —Hensley se echó a reír.

—Tal como siempre —dijo—. No das nada por la mera amistad, siempre pidiendo algo a cambio. Deberías, ahora que tu hijo te ha delatado con tanto detalle en la televisión, empezar a tener cuidado con ese tipo de cosas.

—Ah, no me digas que eres como esas viejas desocupadas que no hacen más que estar pendientes de los chismes y la farándula.

—Cuando esos chismes y la farándula afectan mis negocios, sí, soy como una vieja desocupada—. Hensley no agregó nada más, y simplemente se alejó. Gerard quedó allí, de pie, con su copa en la mano y solo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con la gente? ¿Cómo podían creerle a un cantante que antes fue un drogadicto? Hensley entró entonces en su lista negra. Aidan miró a su novia, desnuda encima de él, mientras se movía lentamente, con sus ojos cerrados, la piel sudorosa, y exquisitamente resbaladiza alrededor de él.

Era preciosa, era perfecta, era suya.

Buscó su boca para besarla sintiéndose feliz por estar aquí, feliz por tenerla, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, acercándola más a su cuerpo y empujando con fuerza en su interior.

Ella estaba siendo silenciosa, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Le daba un poco de miedo ser escuchada puertas afuera, y debían tener en cuenta de que estaban en la casa de alguien más, así que apretaba los dientes y se tragaba sus gemidos.

Ella aceleró sus movimientos, yendo camino arriba hacia su orgasmo, y mientras lo apretaba, casi exprimiéndolo, le mordió los labios, la barbilla, el hombro.

Aidan la movió hasta quedar él encima, tomó sus rodillas para abrirle mejor los muslos y se hundió hasta la base dentro de ella, sentía que llegaba casi hasta su alma, que la tocaba, y salió casi todo sólo para volver a hundirse. Linda dejó salir un chillido, sorprendida, extasiada, y cuando él repitió el movimiento, y ella volvió a chillar, tuvo que besarla para ahogar sus gritos en su boca.

Juntos llegaron de nuevo.

Linda volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras el orgasmo la dominaba, dejándola sin poder ver, perdiendo el dominio sobre sus sensaciones. Aidan se corrió en el interior de su cuerpo, derramándose por completo, sin dejar nada dentro, y se quedó allí, abrazándola, disfrutando de ese aroma encendido a mujer y a sexo que quedaba flotando en el ambiente luego de hacerle el amor.

—Te amo —susurró ella moviéndose un poco otra vez por los espasmos de su clímax, con las manos aún inquietas que iban perdiendo su fuerza, besándolo, besando su mejilla, su oreja, su cuello

—. Te amo —volvió a decir, y Aidan tuvo la sensación de que Linda quería comérselo, meterlo de muchas maneras dentro de ella, no separarse jamás. Y era mutuo, pensó.

Él también quería estar dentro de ella, ser uno solo para siempre. Se movió hasta caer a su lado sin fuerza, sin aire, pero saciado. Linda no quiso separarse de él, así que lo buscó con su cuerpo, tomándolo de nuevo en su mano, pero dejándola allí como señal de que le pertenecía, y que lo tomaba sólo porque podía, y Aidan sólo pudo sonreír.

Habían hablado mucho este par de días que llevaban aquí en casa de Robert. Él le había contado con detalle lo que había pasado con Roxanne, y ella le había descrito lo que vio y sintió cuando los encontró en la cama. En el teléfono de Roxanne habían encontrado fotografías comprometedoras de los dos, sólo que en todas Aidan estaba dormido.

Según la hora a la que habían sido tomadas, él ya estaba drogado; se podía concluir que ella había planeado subir esas fotos a internet y hacer un escándalo, dañando la relación de la pareja, pues, aunque Linda supiera que todo era una mentira y que no tenía nada que perdonar, en el pensamiento colectivo estaría la idea de que Aidan le había sido infiel a su novia, y verían de una manera distinta a cada uno.

—No me importa lo que la gente piense

—había dicho Aidan al enterarse—. Pero mi relación contigo es sagrada. Nunca haré nada que la perjudique, y tampoco permitiré que otro lo intente.

—Sin embargo —le dijo Linda entonces—, tú y yo somos personas públicas. Los chismes irán y vendrán siempre.

—Pero mientras pueda —insistió él—, lucharé para que siga intacta—. Linda había sonreído al escuchar eso, y él la había besado por comprenderlo. Pasó su mano con suavidad por la espalda femenina advirtiendo, con cierto pesar, que la luz del sol se metía por entre las cortinas. Hubiese preferido quedarse aquí con ella todo el día, o pasear por allí, aunque esto último era imposible.

Sin embargo, hoy había mucho que hacer. Tenía una reunión muy importante con Joe, y debía hablar de alguna manera con Elise.

También tenía temas pendientes con sus hermanos, y no quería alejarse de Linda para nada. Sin embargo, el tiempo se agotaba; ella debía volver a su trabajo, y él a Inglaterra a seguir con el plan que había ideado y que ya estaba en marcha.

—Veinticuatro horas —dijo con voz perezosa—, no son suficientes—. Ella se movió con pereza a su lado, sin soltarlo, y Aidan levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba dormida, pero seguía sosteniéndolo con fuerza—. Necesito salir de la cama, Linda —dijo, pero ella no lo estaba oyendo, y Aidan suspiró. ¿Así, cómo iba a levantarse? Un par de horas después, Aidan bajó al salón de la casa de Robert y Alice vestido para salir.

Tenían mucho que hacer, y ya se habían retrasado un poco por su culpa. O más bien, culpa de Linda. Esa mujer no tenía control, pensó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Robert.

Su hermano estaba cantando. Cantaba horrible, pensó con ganas de reír. Pero cuando identificó la nana que Ellynor siempre cantaba, la que lo hacía tranquilizarse cuando las pesadillas lo acosaban, el corazón se le apretó un poco, y en silencio, se asomó, invadiendo un poco la privacidad de la pareja.

Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Robert, y él tenía su mano en el vientre crecido de ella, acariciándolo con tal exceso de ternura, que salía a borbotones e inundaba la sala.

Alice sonreía mirándolo fijamente, mordiéndose los labios como si sólo estuviera esperando a que su marido terminara de cantar para comerle la boca a besos y mordiscos. Aidan se recostó a la pared respirando profundo.

Estaba cayendo en cuenta de que, desde hacía varias semanas, sus pesadillas no habían vuelto. Tal vez estaba libre de ellas, pensó. Tal vez se habían ido para siempre.

Pero alguien interrumpió ese momento de paz.

La mujer del servicio entró a la sala donde estaban Robert y Alice, disculpándose y pidiendo permiso, para anunciarle que tenían un visitante.

— ¿Tan temprano? —preguntó Robert un poco ceñudo—. ¿Quién?

—Yo, GrandChester—dijo la voz de Raymond, y entonces Aidan entró en la sala. Raymond lo miró a él, y luego otra vez a Robert—. Tengo entendido que mi hija está aquí. Quiero hablar con ella. Robert miró a Aidan, y éste elevó sus cejas.

—Si ella quiere hablar, bajará —dijo.

—Y si no —añadió Robert—, usted se irá por donde vino.

—Mientras tanto, puede sentarse —dijo una amable Alice, que no comprendía la hostilidad hacia el hombre, y Raymond la miró al fin. Al ver su estado, su gesto se suavizó.

—Gracias, señora.

—Me han avisado en la agencia que tienes tres días más de permiso —le comunicó Erin a Linda por teléfono, que se vestía frente al espejo con el teléfono en altavoz—. Pero ni un día más, Linda. Y eso, menos el tiempo de vuelo hasta aquí, se reduce a dos días.

—Entiendo.

—Están dispuestos a concederte tu espacio, porque se trata de Aidan, ya sabes, pero tienen dinero invertido en ti.

—Sí, un poco—. Erin se echó a reír. Un poco, decía ella. Eran varios cientos de miles, y si Linda ahora quisiera rescindir el contrato, tendría que pagarlos.

— ¿Linda? —llamó la voz de Aidan, y ella giró a mirarlo un poco extrañada. Él se había despedido hacía ya varios minutos—. Tu padre está aquí —le anunció, y Linda entonces cortó la llamada y lo miró un poco sorprendida. Bajó las escaleras escoltada por Aidan, y sentía que las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué querría su padre? ¿A qué habría venido? Podía ser cualquier cosa, desde un regaño por haberse atrevido a insultar a Debra, hasta lo que él llamaría castigo por acusar a Roxanne ante la policía.

Llegó a la sala tratando de aparentar calma y serenidad, pero lo cierto era que su corazón estaba bastante agitado.

En una esquina estaba Robert, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando a Raymond con cara de pocos amigos, y Alice estaba sentada cerca de él. Al verla, Raymond se puso en pie.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por varios segundos, y al fin, Raymond dejó salir el aire.

—Hija —dijo, y Linda sintió que su pecho dolía un poco.

—Papá. —

¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo? —añadió Raymond, mirando de reojo a todos los presentes, y Linda frunció su ceño.

—Son mis amigos. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa delante de ellos.

—Son… asuntos familiares.

—En ese caso, ellos son mi familia; puedes decirme cualquier cosa delante de ellos—. Raymond cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Su hija se había endurecido.

—El despacho privado de mi esposo servirá para que conversen —intervino Alice, y Linda, a pesar de lo que había dicho, asintió moviendo su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres hablar a solas con él? —le preguntó Aidan en un susurro y Linda sonrió tocando su brazo.

—Es mi padre; no me hará nada.

—Las palabras también duelen. —

Nada de lo que diga podrá dolerme ya… y sé defenderme bien, no te preocupes —ella se empinó un poco para besarlo, y siguió a Alice hacia el despacho de Robert.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con los GrandChester? —Fue la primera pregunta de Raymond al estar a solas, y Linda respiró profundo, presintiendo el tono que tendría esta conversación. Sintió tristeza. Había tenido una pequeña, diminuta esperanza de que su padre estuviera aquí por algo bueno. Lo miró de arriba abajo cuan alto era. Ella había heredado su estatura, porque su madre había sido más bien baja. Y recordó, muy inoportunamente, aquel tiempo en que ella se sentaba en sus rodillas mientras él la mimaba, o entraba junto a su madre a su habitación para darle el beso de las buenas noches. Raymond había sido su héroe. Pero ahora… Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

—Estamos hospedados unos días aquí —contestó ella a su anterior pregunta—. Aidan es su hermano.

— ¿Qué? No. Su apellido es… Swafford, ¿no?

—Pero antes fue un GrandChester. Historia larga.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¿Sigues empeñado en pensar que Terry y Robert son malas personas? ¿Nada aptos para ser el marido de nadie? Candy es muy feliz con Terry, y White Industries recuperó la solidez que tenía antes, y aún más.

—Linda…

—Quedó demostrado también que no engañaron, y mucho menos estafaron, al tío William, tu amigo. Por el contrario, fueron su mano derecha, su ayuda, cuando tú lo abandonaste—. Raymond la miró fijamente y en silencio por varios segundos, pero luego, como si no pudiera soportar sus palabras, esquivó su mirada y tragó saliva.

—Es cierto. También en eso me equivoqué —Linda ladeó un poco su cabeza mirándolo extrañada. ¿Él había admitido un error? ¿Estaba apenado?

— ¿A qué viniste, papá? —preguntó Linda cruzándose de brazos, reacia a creer que algo así ocurriera. No creía mucho en los milagros, no en los ocurridos en su padre. Mucho tiempo había esperado uno, y este nunca vino.

—Irrumpiendo en la casa de personas que antes odiaste tan temprano en la mañana —siguió—. ¿Se te extravió algo por aquí?

—Raymond respiró profundo. Su hija estaba decidida a ponerle las cosas difíciles, y él no se lo podía reprochar.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

—Empieza.

—La policía vino a interrogar a Roxanne…

—No retiraré los cargos contra ella —lo interrumpió Linda.

—No lo digo por eso —la atajó Raymond, e incluso levantó una mano como si así pudiera detener sus palabras—. Ella… está detenida.

—Vaya, ¿dejaste que se la llevaran? Eso es asombroso. Antes siempre la defendiste—. Raymond meneó su cabeza negando. —Ofrecieron una fianza, pero no, no la pagué, y he congelado las cuentas de ella y de Debra, así que pasará una temporada en la cárcel. Ella debe aprender—. Ante esas palabras, Linda lo miró asombrada, en silencio, y aprovechando eso, Raymond siguió:

—Me divorciaré de Debra —dijo, y Linda ahora abrió su boca por la sorpresa—. Ya contacté a mis abogados, estaremos divorciados en poco tiempo — ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

— ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? —Linda lo miró fijamente por varios segundos dándose cuenta de que aquello era cierto. Él había sido un padre más bien ausente, pero nunca le había dicho mentiras. Bajó su mirada sin decir nada.

—En cuanto a Roxanne, impugnaré la paternidad; ya no llevará más el apellido Cameron… de igual modo, nunca lo usó, sólo para cobrar sus cheques.

— ¿Harás eso? —Raymond asintió moviendo su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a su hija, que parecía querer pruebas de cada cosa que le decía.

—Lo que te hicieron fue terrible —susurró—, y reconozco que fui un ciego, que me dejé… nublar la mente. Dios, estoy tan avergonzado… Tenías razón en todo. Pero… Linda, nunca me dijiste nada.

—Nunca me creíste nada.

—Nunca viniste a mí de la manera que viniste ese día y dijiste la verdad. Esperaste a que me diera cuenta por mí mismo, ¡pero no hablaste!

— ¿Qué me quieres decir, que fue mi culpa entonces?

—Cuando alguien es acosado, debe hablar. ¿Cuántas veces escuchaste eso, Linda? Y nunca lo hiciste. Yo no lo sabía; delante de mí, ustedes simplemente no se llevaban muy bien, y tengo que reconocer que pensé que en parte era debido a tus inseguridades, pero nunca te me acercaste para decirme cuánto estabas sufriendo, que Roxanne te hacía daño. Y me has acusado de poner a la hija de otro por encima de ti, pero es que tú misma nunca reclamaste tu lugar. Acepto mis errores —insistió Raymond dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Linda se habían humedecido—. Los acepto, y te pido perdón. Pero reconoce… que pudiste hacer esto que hiciste ahora mucho antes. No tan tarde, cuando ya incluso quieres… que te herede en vida—. Linda se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado—. ¿Lo dijiste en serio? —preguntó con voz suave, y Linda dejó rodar una lágrima—. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

—Linda permaneció en silencio y Raymond se acercó un paso más a ella.

—Lo siento —dijo Linda al fin. —No, mi niña. No tienes que pedirme perdón—. Linda cerró sus ojos, y Raymond toco con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello rubio rojizo, admirando cuán hermosa se había vuelto su hija, tan parecida a su madre…

—Si quieres tu dinero…

—Lo dije por… porque estaba furiosa contra ti. —Qué alivio —sonrió Raymond—. Porque si te heredo, tendré que darte todo lo que tengo, y… no quiero quedarme desempleado—. Linda elevó su mirada a él, y Raymond tomó aire y siguió—. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, hija. Todo lo que he trabajado… es para ti.

—Pero si no hubieses descubierto lo que hacían esas dos…

—Como esposa, Debra tenía derecho, y como hija adoptiva, también Roxanne… pero mi sangre eres tú. No me he matado trabajando toda mi vida para que se beneficien los hijos de otro, sino tú.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Te lo juro por tu madre, Linda, que fue el único amor de mi vida.

—Pero te casaste con esa…

—Y me arrepiento… Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde, dime que… todavía podemos ser padre e hija. Te amo, mi niña—. Linda no lo pudo soportar, así que se echó a sus brazos en cuanto él dijo esa frase. Raymond la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó los cabellos.

— ¡Has sido un idiota! —exclamó ella ahogando su voz en el pecho de él.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Por tantos años… Dañaste la imagen de héroe que tenía de ti—. Raymond cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Lo sé —volvió a decir.

—Mi madre estaría tan molesta contigo. Tan furiosa —ahora él sonrió. Sí que podía imaginar esa escena. Lo tenía bastante claro con Helen.

—Déjame disculparme. Déjame mimarte y conseguir tu perdón—. Linda se alejó un poco y lo miró, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la nariz de mocos—. Déjame volver a ser tu héroe… o al menos, tu padre. Estuve investigando a tu novio, y me enteré de que ha tenido algunos problemas. Como muestra de mi arrepentimiento, déjame ayudarte, y ayudarlo a él, en lo que sea que necesiten.

—Aidan no necesita tu dinero, o tu influencia.

—Estás segura de eso? Terry GrandChester se casó con Candy porque necesitaba influencias y roce social. Pero si además, yo me pongo de su lado, será mucho mejor.

—No lo sé…

—Podría discutirlo yo mismo con ellos.

—Pensarán que tienes una segunda intención —Raymond sonrió.

—Claro que tengo una segunda intención… Mi hija será una GrabdChester, así que necesito que esos donnadies empiecen a ser notados—. Linda hizo rodar sus ojos, pero Raymond no dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Gerard por teléfono, furioso. George Harlan estaba echándose atrás en un importante negocio, un negocio donde había esperado recibir millones de libras esterlinas—. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?

—Me cuido las espaldas —dijo George Harlan—. Escuché que se vienen varias demandas contra ti, escándalos terribles que te arruinarán. Sólo pongo mi dinero a salvo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De qué escándalos y demandas hablas? ¡No hay escándalos, no hay demandas!

—Lo que tu hijo dijo…

— ¡Es simple farándula! No me digas que…

—Lo siento, Swafford. Sólo estoy siendo inteligente —Harlan cortó la llamada, y Gerard estuvo a punto de tirar el aparato contra la pared, pero se lo pensó mejor y buscó en su agenda el número de uno de sus abogados, presto para demandarlo. Pero su teléfono sonó en ese momento, y la voz de un furioso Finnegan se escuchó.

— ¡No me puedo creer lo que me has hecho, Swafford! —exclamó Finnegan—. Me has traicionado, maldito hijo de perra, ¡pero me las vas a pagar!

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Cómo se enteró mi mujer de… lo que… ya sabes? —Gerard frunció su ceño, y recordó entonces la debilidad de Finnegan por las jovencitas… vírgenes—. Ya lo sabe ella, y mi padre, y ella se divorciará, y mi padre me quitará la presidencia. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

—No fui yo.

— ¿Entonces quién, maldito? ¿Quién más sino tú? Te acabaré, acabaré contigo, ¡esto no se quedará así!

—Espera, Finnegan… ¡Finnegan! —gritó, pero ya él había cortado la llamada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Porqué de pronto todo el mundo estaba contra él? Llamó a Charles, y en pocos minutos, éste constató la verdad. Los trapos sucios de Finnegan habían salido al sol de manera misteriosa.

—Es Aidan —dijo Gerard sintiendo que la ira hervía dentro de él—. Ese hijo de su puta madre… Es él.

—Señor…

— ¿Quién más podría ser? —Charles guardó silencio, y sólo miró a su señor sintiéndose un poco nervioso—. Voy a tener que hacer algo, y pronto. Esto no puede seguir así.

— ¿Alguna… orden, señor? —Gerard agitó su cabeza asintiendo.

—Hay que callarle la boca a ese chico. De alguna manera, Charles. Charles asintió. Esta era la orden que había temido, y que al fin había llegado.

—Sí, señor —fue lo que dijo, y salió del despacho de Gerard Swafford, futuro conde de Ross, a ejecutar su orden.

 _Continuará..._

\--Hola. Lamento los desagradables comentarios. Solo les puedo pedir que confien en mi. Al final de la historia dejaré saber y entenderan... FELIZ DOMINGO


	30. LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS 30

_Capítulo 30._

 _Mientras pueda ver tus ojos Mientras sentir pueda tus besos No podré sentirme solo Estaré en el mismo cielo_

Jasmine se quedó sentada en su sillón, en la hermosa sala de té de la mansión Swafford, sola, completamente sola, con todo el servicio preparado para su reunión. Ocho mujeres, esposas de los hombres más ricos de la región, más influyentes, y más importantes, habían sido invitadas para esta hora, y ninguna vino. Su idea había sido volver a congraciarse con ellas; no es que se llevaran mal, pero sí hubo en el pasado ciertos roces con algunas, pues de vez en cuando olvidaban quién era ella. Si bien todas estas mujeres eran de dinero, e hijas de personas importantes, ninguna portaba un título nobiliario. Deberían haber estado agradecidas de que se las invitara a tomar el té a la mansión de un conde. Pero las muy malditas la habían dejado plantada. El segundo propósito de esta reunión, era tocar algunos temas de interés y actuales, por ejemplo, la acusación que Aidan lanzó en televisión, y que tanta gente se estaba tomando en serio. Había pretendido recordarles, como de pasada, que ese pobre chico no era más que un adicto a las drogas, alcohólico, y que ahora actuaba falto, tal vez, de atención. Con un pasado como ese, no era posible que se le creyera lo que decía, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacer nada. Gerard le había quitado importancia, había pensado que nadie creería sus palabras, y en el remoto caso de que le creyeran, eso no repercutiría en sus negocios.

Pero sí que repercutía. Gerard estaba perdiendo socios uno tras otro, y dinero, y prestigio. Lo de los socios se podía arreglar, incluso el dinero tenía solución, pero no el prestigio; éste, una vez lo perdías, era muy difícil, sino imposible, recuperarlo.

Jasmine cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando sus delicadas manos en dos puños, sintiendo desesperación. Maldecía el día en que Gerard trajo ese niño a la casa, maldecía el día que ese niño nació, y el día en que Gerard tuvo una aventura con esa actriz de medio pelo. ¿Cómo su vida se había arruinado tanto? ¡Estaban atrapados! Gerard aún se negaba a ver la gravedad del asunto, pero ella lo presentía. Si no hacían algo pronto, este sería su fin.

Abrió sus ojos y los paseó por la vacía sala. No servía de nada tener un título nobiliario si estabas desprestigiado. No servía de nada estar en la cima si, aun así, te seguían mirando por encima del hombro.

Todo por lo que habían trabajado, habría sido en vano. Linda se abrazó a Aidan fuertemente. ¡Los días se habían pasado tan, tan rápido! Odiaba volver a separarse de él, odiaba que vivieran en países diferentes, en continentes diferentes. ¡Oh, qué difícil era el amor a distancia! Tendría que dejar la casa de Givenchy. Si eso implicaba dejar el modelaje, lo dejaría. Ya ella había sabido que en algún momento renunciaría, y seguro que este era el momento.

No le gustaba que Aidan estuviera solo cuando tenía tantos asuntos peligrosos entre manos, y no es que ella pretendiera ser alguien capaz de salvar su vida en caso de amenaza, pero sí que podía ser su apoyo y su descanso. Ella lo era, de eso estaba segura.

Nunca había estado tan segura de algo, como del amor que él sentía por ella. Casi podía palparlo, y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, era lo verdaderamente importante.

Él se separó un poco para besarle los labios, y el alma de Linda empezó a romperse. Iba a extrañar otra vez estos besos. Amanecer a su lado, salir juntos, hablar, y hablar, y hablar… Aidan se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su mejor compañero, su complemento, su todo. Ay, ay, ay. Le dolía el corazón.

—Estás llorando —susurró él, mirándola con sus ojos plateados un poco apagados, y lo entendía, él también estaba triste.

—Odio las despedidas… y he tenido demasiadas este año.

—Pero sólo serán semanas… Iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

—Pero no quiero separarme de ti ni un día más… —Aidan besó su cuello y suspiró. Que ella se aferrara tan fuerte a él se lo ponía más difícil, pero no se lo podía reprochar, y sonrió.

—Te llamaré cada día. Te escribiré, y cada minuto del día pensaré en ti—. Él se inclinó hasta tocar su frente con la suya—. Eres mi único amor, Linda. Mi gran amor.

—Y tú el mío —sonrió ella, siendo consciente de que estaba escuchando las palabras de amor más hermosas del mundo—. Te extrañaré tanto… me dolerá saber que estás lejos… pero seré fuerte y resistiré.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Oh, sí… Porque te amo —Aidan volvió a sonreír, volvió a besarla, a abrazarla, y al fin dio un paso atrás sosteniendo aún su mano, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos dejaron de tocarse y ella le echó una última mirada y dio la vuelta para traspasar la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto. Aidan se quedó allí, mirándola alejarse, con su hermoso andar de señorita de alta sociedad, y sonrió metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos. Ella era tan bonita, tan llena de esa gracia que no te dan las escuelas de modelaje… Y entonces frunció el ceño.

Una mujer se había acercado a ella y le tomaba el brazo para darle la vuelta. Fue brusca, y lo que asustó a Aidan fue que en la mano sostenía algo. Gritó, y echó a correr.

En ese par de segundos en que tardó en llegar a ella, pudo identificar a la agresora; era Roxanne, y en su mano no sostenía un arma, sino una pequeña botella que vació encima de Linda. Dobson llegó antes que él, pues había estado más cerca, y pudo proteger a Linda con su brazo. Hubo gritos, gritos llenos de horror. Una mujer estaba gritando, y Aidan se desesperó pensando en que algo muy malo le había pasado a Linda. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Aidan al fin pudo estar a su lado, y vio lo que había sucedido.

Roxanne había intentado quemarla con ácido, pero la acción rápida de Dobson la había salvado. Al menos su rostro, porque Linda se estaba quejando. La revisó completamente y advirtió que una pequeña gota había tocado el dorso de su mano izquierda. Tan sólo una pequeñísima gota, pues el resto había caído sobre la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta, que también se estaba consumiendo por el efecto de la sustancia.

Aidan se la quitó de inmediato, con cuidado, y gritó llamando un médico. Dobson vació sobre su mano una botella completa de agua fría, y, aun así,

Linda se quejaba. Cuando se aseguró de que ella estaría bien, miró a Roxanne, que lloraba de rodillas en el suelo; el líquido se comía el linóleo del piso, quemándolo. Pateó la pequeña botella oscura alejándola, se acercó a Roxanne, que gritaba por la angustia del dolor.

Ella no se había quemado el rostro, este estaba intacto, pero parte de su pecho y sus dos brazos ardían como si les hubiesen prendido fuego. Al intentar quemar a Linda, el líquido se había vertido sobre ella.

— ¡Un médico! —volvió a gritar Aidan, y finalmente aparecieron personas uniformadas del aeropuerto.

Mucha gente miraba la escena y la grababa con sus teléfonos celulares; alrededor, los curiosos comentaban de lo terrible que había sido todo, y de lo rápido que había sucedido.

Se llevaron a Roxanne en una ambulancia, Linda fue tratada en el centro de primeros auxilios del mismo aeropuerto, al igual que Dobson, pues también él había sido salpicado.

Aidan entró al pequeño cubículo y miró a su novia, que permanecía sentada en la camilla y mirando hacia la nada, todavía en shock. Se acercó a ella en silencio, y al fin, Linda se giró a mirarlo.

—No va a parar —dijo, y una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas—. No se va a detener. Me odia, me odia y no va a parar, Aidan.

—Sí parará.

—No. Esto sólo hará que me odie aún más… yo… —Tienes miedo de Roxanne.

— ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer? ¡Estaba presa! Tiene que haber escapado, y sólo para esto, ¡para hacerme daño! Ni siquiera la cárcel puede detenerla, y…

—Ya, tranquila.

— ¡Yo qué le hice! —exclamó ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, que se había acercado a ella para abrazarla—. ¿Qué fue eso tan terrible que le hice que provocó este odio…? ¡No lo puedo entender!

—No se necesitan muchos motivos para odiar.

—Pero llegar a este extremo…

—Está enferma —aseguró Aidan, acariciando su cabello rojizo—. No está en sus cabales. La cárcel no será suficiente, tal como dices… Creo que alguien como ella… debería ir, más bien, a un psiquiátrico—. Linda no dijo nada ante eso, sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lloró. Tal vez hubo un momento en su vida en que la había odiado. Por Dios, era un simple ser humano, decir lo contrario sería mentir, pero ese dañino sentimiento no había anidado demasiado tiempo en su alma, y había sido reducido a lástima. Pero ahora no sentía lástima, ni siquiera ira. Lo sentía por ella, por Roxanne. Una mujer tan hermosa, con todo a su disposición para ser exitosa…

Una mujer que lo tenía todo… arruinando su vida de esta manera. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por Aidan? ¿Su ídolo musical desde que era adolescente? O, ¿por ella? Seguía sin comprenderlo, y tal vez nunca lo hiciera. Debido al ataque de Roxanne, Linda perdió su vuelo, y tuvo que volver a casa de Robert con la mano vendada allí donde la gota de ácido la había tocado. Le quedaría una cicatriz, era seguro, pero no era nada comparado con lo que Dobson había sufrido, o la misma Roxanne. Candy, al enterarse, fue a verla de inmediato, y la abrazó, y se estuvo con ella hasta que se tranquilizó.

Llamó a su padre, a Erin, a su tía Helen, y luego a su jefe inmediato en Milán explicándole la situación. En algunas ocasiones no fue necesario explicar nada, ya lo sabían.

En internet, otra vez, rodaba el video donde Roxanne la atacaba.

Su carrera de modelo estaba arruinada, su imagen, su piel. Ninguna casa de modelos respetable la contrataría ahora, si es que llegaba a recuperarse de sus quemaduras.

Era el fin de su sueño de modelar en las pasarelas de Milán y París.

— ¡Por favor, Linda! —gritó alguien en el jardín de Robert, y Aidan se asomó pidiéndole a Alice, que había estado a su lado, que se alejara. Debra estaba al otro lado de la verja, gritando, llamando a Linda. Seguridad le había impedido el paso, pero ella se asomaba a través de las rejas y llamaba a Linda.

— ¡Escúchame! —gritaba—. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —Aidan se acercó unos pasos, lo suficiente como para ser oído, y la miró ceñudo. — ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy la madre de Linda.

—La madre de Linda falleció hace años. ¿Quién es usted? —repitió Aidan, ahora molesto. Debra apretó en sus manos los barrotes de hierro, y Aidan la vio llorar.

—Soy… la madre de Roxanne.

—Oh…

—Llama a Linda, por favor. Dile que… necesito hablar con ella.

—Linda no quiere verla. Pero cualquier cosa, puede decírmela a mí—. Hubo un minuto en el que Debra sólo lloró, pero se secó las mejillas y respiró profundo como llenándose de fuerza.

—Vengo a pedirle perdón —dijo—. Que nos perdone. A Roxanne y a mí.

—Por qué.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Debra mirándola con confusión.

—Por qué Linda habría de perdonarlas. Le hicieron mucho daño, y sólo por diversión. Aun ahora, siguen haciéndole daño.

— ¡No tuve nada que ver con lo del ácido! —gritó Debra—. No sé cómo salió de prisión, no sé cómo lo consiguió. Yo… no tenía ni idea. Pero… Dile a Linda que se apiade, que tenga misericordia. Mi hija está un poco desequilibrada, no sabía lo que hacía. Oh, ahí estás —sonrió Debra, y Aidan se giró para ver que Linda había llegado hasta ellos de manera silenciosa—. Linda, por favor. Retira los cargos, te juro que me llevaré a Roxanne a un sitio muy lejos, muy lejos, donde no pueda volver a hacer nada arriesgado…

—Arriesgado —dijo Linda levantando la mano donde una gota de ese terrible ácido la había herido—. Llamas a esto arriesgado.

—No te hizo nada, ¿no? fue ella la que salió más perjudicada. Ten compasión. Ella es tan bonita, y su piel así… ya es suficiente castigo, ¿no? por favor…

—No puedo hacer eso. Demasiada gente la vio atacarme. Además… escapó de la cárcel, eso también es un delito.

—Pero por favor…

—Roxanne está más allá de toda redención —siguió Linda con voz apagada—. Me encantaría poder ayudarla, pero me temo que eso sólo hará que se agraven las cosas. La única persona que puede ayudarla es… ella misma, y un profesional, tal vez.

—Pero si tú muestras misericordia, ella cambiará, ella será más…

— ¡Sólo vendrá a donde yo esté y volverá a intentar hacerme daño! —exclamó Linda—. A mí, o a cualquiera a quien yo ame. No puedo exponer a nadie más a su locura, ¡no puedo arriesgar más! —Pero es tan bonita, y tan joven…

—Y tiene un cerebro, ¡y no lo usó sino para la maldad!

—No, por favor…

—Lo siento, Debra… no vuelvas a irrumpir en esta casa. Los GrandChester no son muy pacientes con los intrusos. Vete ya.

—Por favor, Linda… por lo menos… por lo menos no atestigües en la corte. Por favor, recuerda que fue tu hermana, que yo fui tu madre. Recuerda que fuimos una familia…

—Linda sólo sacudió su cabeza y dio la media vuelta. Aidan fue tras ella, y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Sí, Aidan. Ella es un peligro no sólo para mí. Mira lo que te hizo a ti, y ahora a mí y a Dobson… No puedo dejar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Si la dejara libre, ella sólo tomaría un arma y volvería a mí para acabar con lo que empezó—. Aidan se giró para mirar a Debra, que seguía gritando tras la reja pidiendo la misericordia de Linda, y no pudo más que sentir lástima. Y luego, ya no quiso dedicarle un pensamiento más a ese par de mujeres. Bruce Hopper estaba sentado en el sillón de su escritorio, con ambas manos empuñadas y apoyadas en su frente, su respiración agitada, y una terrible jaqueca latiendo en sus sienes. Ya la policía lo sabía, ya estaban enterados. Su vida se había acabado aquí. Aidan, seguramente él, porque no podía haber nadie más, les había enviado evidencias.

El mismo video que antes le habían mandado para hacerlo acobardarse, estaba ahora en manos de las autoridades. Todo lo que Gerard había hecho no había sido suficiente; él no había tenido miedo de que algo le pasara a su familia.

Estaba acabado, en ruinas. Todo su dinero y poder no alcanzarían para escapar esta vez. No, se dijo, y levantó la cabeza para mirar en derredor. Aún no estaba acabado.

Tomó su maletín, y caminó de prisa hacia la caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro. Lo abrió, y sacó de allí dinero, documentos de alto valor, y más cosas.

Las metió todas en su maletín y abrió también los cajones de su escritorio metiendo allí más papeles que le podían servir. Salió a prisa de la oficina, y cuando su secretaria le preguntó a qué horas volvería, simplemente la ignoró.

Bajó al parqueadero y entró a su auto. En su maletín llevaba mucho dinero, registros de cuentas en el extranjero, pero en casa había más cosas que debía rescatar, que eran más valiosas que cualquier diamante, o cualquier lingote de oro.

Su esposa se extrañó al verlo tan temprano en casa, tan hermosa y bellamente cuidada, pero seguía siendo nadie para él.

Cuando le preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo, también la ignoró. Se encerró en su despacho, y de la caja fuerte de allí, sacó otras cosas. Estas eran tan inestimables, que quiso ponerse guantes para no tocarlas directamente.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Bruce? —le preguntó otra vez su mujer cuando ya salía de la casa, pero él sólo pasó de largo, subiéndose a su auto. Tenía consigo varios pasaportes falsos, sólo era cambiar un poco su apariencia y saldría del país sin problema alguno. Oh, desaparecería, nunca nadie jamás lo encontraría. Pero ni siquiera pudo salir de la casa.

Muchos autos patrulla de la policía estatal rodearon la casa, y sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron con ellas. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Dónde estaba la diplomacia? ¿Olvidaban que él era un senador? Un agente, el líder de este equipo, tal vez, se acercó sosteniendo también un arma, pero este, al menos, no le apuntaba con ella.

—Somos la policía —dijo—. Tenemos que detenerlo, senador. Por favor, no ponga resistencia—. Bruce no levantó sus manos tal como le recomendaban, sino que miró en derredor.

— ¡Qué pasa aquí! —gritó su esposa—. ¿Bruce? ¿Por qué la policía te apunta?

—Bajen las armas —dijo el agente que lideraba al ver a la mujer, y todos le hicieron caso. Bruce entonces echó a correr hacia el auto. Logró encenderlo, incluso moverlo. Chocó a propósito con varios autos hasta abrirse paso entre ellos y salió a la carretera. Pero una certera bala dio justo en los dos neumáticos traseros frustrando así su huida. Cuando el auto se detuvo, Bruce salió y corrió y corrió. Pero ya era un hombre mayor, no tenía el estado físico para soportar siquiera un minuto de carrera, y en cambio, estos policías estaban entrenados para esto. Maldición.

—Está detenido —dijo el agente que lo atrapó, con su voz prácticamente tranquila, como si correr tras un abuelo como él no hubiese sido la gran cosa—, por los crímenes de trata de personas, prostitución infantil, abuso sexual a menores de edad, concierto para delinquir…

—El policía siguió enumerando sus cargos y le esposó las manos tras su espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo, y mientras lo metían al coche patrulla, pudo ver a su mujer con ambas manos en la boca, completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cerró sus ojos y maldijo a los Swafford y a los GrandChester. Al final, quien había salido perdiendo había sido él.

— ¿Está detenido, dices? —preguntó Gerard, blanco como un papel, mirando a Charles con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.

—Sí, señor. Ahora mismo, debe estar declarando ante las autoridades.

—Crees que… ¿Crees que me delate en algo?

—Ya estoy tomando las medidas en caso de que eso ocurra.

— ¿Qué medidas, Charles? Si Hopper llegara a abrir la boca…

—Usted no tiene de qué preocuparse. Aunque declare y dé señales, está a salvo.

—A salvo, a salvo. No estoy para nada a salvo. ¿Qué pasó con lo que te ordené? ¡Tenemos que callarle la boca a ese bastardo hijo de perra!

—No… no ha sido tan fácil. Ellos… parecen estar preparados. Los hombres que envié no han podido penetrar ninguna de sus…

— ¿Y la modelo? ¿Por qué no simplemente…?

—Está con ellos. No se encuentra en Milán. Iba a volver, pero por alguna razón canceló su vuelo. Está tan rodeada como los demás, y sería infructuoso intentar…

—Gerard iba a decir algo, pero entonces su hermano mayor, Alfred, se acercó y lo miró de manera significativa. Gerard le hizo una señal a Charles para que se fuera, y quedó a solas con su hermano.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—Vengo de hablar con el abuelo —dijo Alfred sin mirarlo; sus ojos se posaban en el jardín frente a ellos, tan hermoso, aunque ya iba perdiendo su verdor por la llegada del otoño—. Le pedí que revocara su decisión de elegirte a ti como heredero—. Gerard se echó a reír.

—No me digas —dijo—. ¿Sigues soñando con ser tú el conde? Me haces reír. —Elise acaba de comprometerse con Vincent Bradford, tercer hijo del duque de Leinster. Al enterarse de la unión, el conde estuvo encantado. Tal parece que no le importará que su heredera sea mujer, si unimos lazos con una familia tan prominente. Quién es la novia de tu hijo… ¿una modelo americana?

—Mi hijo no necesita esas uniones, es un hombre, con un par de pelotas…

—Mi hija también las tiene —siguió Alfred—. Tiene sus ovarios bien puestos. Adoro eso de ella. Será una condesa formidable… a mi muerte, claro—. Gerard apretó sus dientes mirándolo fijamente. Diablos, diablos, diablos. No podía ser. Alfred no podía ganarle ya al final de la carrera. No. Había trabajado demasiado para esto.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿no es así? Ya lo estarías celebrando con bombos y platillos.

—Yo no soy como tú, Gerard —dijo Alfred ajustándose su traje—. A mí no me obsesiona el poder tanto como a ti. Tengo mis fallas, es verdad, pero el abuelo es capaz de ver quién, entre los dos, está más capacitado para llevar el título. Los tiempos cambian, las mujeres se han hecho fuertes e independientes… Nuestra reina es una mujer que así lo demuestra. ¿No es irónico que nos resistamos a darle un simple título de condesa a una mujer, cuando la que nos gobierna es otra?

—Alfred se alejó con una sonrisa, y Gerard sólo pudo seguir apretando sus dientes. Llamó de inmediato a Charles, y le dio la orden de investigar si en verdad Elise se casaría con ese tal Vincent Bradford. A él sólo le tomó tres minutos confirmarlo.

—Tienes veintinueve años ya —le dijo Gerard a Elise luego de encontrarla sentada en uno de los jardines hablando con su hermana.

Josephine se había retirado un poco para darles privacidad, pero no tanto como para perderla de vista—. Pudiste haberte casado hace años, y justo ahora, decides comprometerte con el tercer hijo de un duque. ¿Lo estás haciendo sólo para perjudicarme, cierto?

— ¿Eligió usted a su esposa sólo para perjudicar a alguien? —preguntó Elise elevando una ceja—. Ya veo por qué ambos son tan infelices.

—Por favor, niñita. No me vengas con historias tontas. Tratas de acreditarte inteligencia y poder…

—Siendo la nuera de un duque, sí, tendré poder. —No tanto como un…

—Gerard, compréndelo ya —dijo Elise entrecerrando sus ojos y Gerard la miró molesto. Esta niña nunca le había dicho tío, ni milord, ni de ninguna otra manera respetuosa… ni siquiera delante de extraños—. No todos alrededor tomamos decisiones en función de un título nobiliario. Por mi parte, no tengo por qué explicarte el porqué de mis acciones; no eres nadie que merezca mis razones.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

—El tiempo en que me asustabas, el tiempo en que eras capaz de intimidarme con una mirada, de aterrorizarme con una sonrisa, se acabó. No te atrevas siquiera a proferir una amenaza contra mí. Tú estás acabado; cada vez más, tu prestigio va en picada.

—Lo sabías… Has tenido que ver en todo lo que me ha ocurrido estas semanas…

—No. Tú sólo has caído en tus trampas… Deberías andarte con cuidado, aunque… ¿para qué advertirte? Siempre has hecho lo que te ha venido en gana—. Gerard entrecerró sus ojos mirándola con fijeza, pero a pesar de toda la dureza que quiso transmitirle, esta mujer no borró su sonrisa.

Sus ojos ni siquiera mudaron su brillo. Ella estaba muy segura. Entró de nuevo a la mansión con una sola idea en mente. Ya que no podía aún hacerle nada a Aidan, ya que no había podido tocar a ninguno de su familia para hacerlo declinar en sus intenciones, tendría que hacer lo que menos había querido.

El abuelo debía morir antes de que cometiera una locura.

— ¿Entonces? —le preguntó Terry a Robert mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, frotándose las manos, ansioso por la respuesta de su hermano menor, que cortaba una llamada. Aidan miró a Robert y a Terry, que lo miraban expectantes, y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Bruce Hopper declarará contra Gerard.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Terry haciendo amplias señas con sus brazos.

—Le han prometido que, si colabora y da evidencias que lleven a su captura, se salvará de la pena capital.

—Yo preferiría morir —dijo Robert recostándose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Por fin, por fin! —decía Jeremy—. He vivido para ver este día.

—No cantemos victoria aún —los previno Aidan—. Estamos tratando con un conde, prácticamente. Tiene mil maneras de evadir la justicia.

—Si Hopper fue atrapado…

—No compares. Delante de un Swafford, Hopper es un donnadie.

—Oh, perdone, su gracia.

—No seas idiota —sonrió Aidan tirándole una bola de papel a Terry. En el momento, entró Linda, un poco agitada y pálida.

—Es Alice —dijo—. Tiene… dolores.

— ¡Mi Dios! —exclamó Aidan, y miró a Robert, que se había puesto de pie y en un microsegundo atravesó la puerta y salió del despacho. Aidan miró a Terry,

Terry miró a Aidan.

— ¡Seremos tíos! —gritaron, y se abrazaron casi saltando y canturreando en celebración. Linda tuvo que traerlos al orden, y al fin se pusieron en marcha hacia la clínica donde ya esperaban a Alice.

Los pasos de Gerard se escucharon claros sobre el piso de mármol del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones del conde, y luego de entrar en ellas, se opacaron gracias a la moqueta. Se había asegurado, él estaba descansando ahora, así que todos estarían a una distancia prudencial. Ya se había deshecho de Bruno, el hombre de confianza y secretario del anciano, haciendo que fuera a otro lugar bajo engaños, así que tenía el camino despejado. Lo había pensado muy bien; no podía envenenarlo, ni dispararle, ni ofrecerle ninguna otra manera de morir que pudiera evidenciarse en una autopsia. Y al ser tan anciano, con su corazón tan débil, una asfixia sería lo mejor.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama, odiando la oscuridad, pues le obligaba a ir tanteando el camino. Pero tal vez la oscuridad era mejor; los pecadores nunca quieren salir a la luz, pensó. Y era un pecador. Esto que estaba haciendo ya era lo más bajo que caería, pero era con un noble propósito… Él debía ser el conde. No podía arriesgarse más, no podía esperar más. Spencer podía decidir darle el título a Alfred. Había comprobado que realmente Elise estaba comprometida con el hijo de ese duque, se estaban dejando ver en público y la noticia había empezado a esparcirse, y todos lo veían con buenos ojos, pues a su parecer, Elise era perfecta para él, una mujer intachable, sin un solo escándalo, que había esperado esta edad para casarse y no se había apresurado como las demás jovencitas. Y Vincent Bradford, sólo por tener el padre que tenía, era perfecto. Los hijos de un Duque nunca son cuestionados. Él aspiraba sólo a ser un conde. Era varios rangos menos que un duque, pero era lo que tenía. Y no lo perdería, maldición. Ya le había vendido el alma al diablo por eso.

Miró el pálido rostro del anciano y se impresionó al ver lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Todavía le quedaba un poco de humanidad, pensó; todavía, tenía un resquicio de temor.

Estaba matando a su verdadero padre, porque el suyo había muerto siendo él muy joven, y había sido Spencer quien terminara de criarlo. Había sido él quien lo apoyara y lo defendiera a pesar de sus errores. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que. Tomó la almohada en sus manos y se acercó más a Spencer poniéndola sobre su rostro, iba a empezar a apretarlo, pero entonces, un clic metálico se escuchó muy cerca.

—Suelta eso —dijo una voz femenina. Elise. Pálido como la muerte, Gerard soltó la almohada y levantó ambas manos.

— ¿Qué… qué sucede? —preguntó Spencer despertando.

—Este maldito hijo de perra pensaba asfixiarte —dijo Elise.

—Estás confundiendo las cosas —contestó Gerard enseñándole las palmas de sus manos— Sólo estaba…

—Te vi ponerle la almohada en el rostro, pensabas matarlo. Claro, te asusta que de verdad el abuelo haya decidido que papá será el conde, ¿no es así? Y quisiste venir a evitarlo.

—Claro que no. No sabes lo que estás diciendo, niña. No me asusta la posibilidad de no ser el futuro conde. El título pasa de padre a hijo, no estando mi padre, el sucesor sería Alfred, pero él no tiene varones que le hereden, yo sí, así que, sin discusión alguna, yo seré el conde.

—Pero los tiempos han cambiado —insistió Elise sin dejar de apuntarle, y viendo por el rabillo del ojo que el abuelo se sentaba en la cama—. Hay varias condesas entre la nobleza porque no hubo varones aptos para tomar el título… y tienes miedo de mí. Siempre he sido tu peor miedo…

—No me hagas reír.

—Intentaste, por todos los medios, destruir mi reputación, poniéndome trampas, buscando mis debilidades… Pero no me dejé atrapar, y no te lo puedes perdonar. ¿A cuántas personas más piensas destruir con tal de tener lo que quieres? —Gerard apretó sus dientes y sus puños—. Fui yo quien te atrapó a ti —dijo Elise, sintiendo que la voz le temblaba de ira—. Me pareció muy extraño que Bruno no estuviese, que ninguno del personal se hallara aquí, y lo presentí; tenías que ser tú o la perra de tu mujer. Y vaya sorpresa, eres mucho peor que Jasmine.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —exigió Elise levantando un poco más el arma—. Sabes que sé usarla, podría acabar contigo de mil maneras, porque sé disparar desde un arco, hasta una bazuca. Lo sabes, así que lárgate de aquí.

—No te atreverías.

—No me provoques, Gerard, hace muchos años que quiero hacerte un hueco en el pecho y destruir ese corazón podrido que tienes.

—Hazle caso a la chica —dijo la voz de Spencer, que, a pesar de ser entrecortada, sonaba muy firme—. No te acusaré ante la policía por esto que intentaste hacer…

—Abuelo…

—Y te perdono —siguió Spencer, sin dejarlo hablar—. Por intentar matarme, te perdono…

—Gerard quedó en silencio, mirando al anciano con ojos grandes de alguna emoción que Elise no fue capaz de descifrar—. Estás desesperado, y lo entiendo. Pero me duele… me duele que este título haya destruido tu vida.

—No es así…

—Y que hayas destruido la vida de tantos inocentes. Los GrandChester estaban muy lejos, y hasta allá llegó tu codicia. Eso me duele, Gerard.

—No sé quiénes son…

—Lo sé todo, Gerard —siguió el anciano, y tomó su bastón para ponerse en pie. Elise se puso a su lado sin dejar de apuntar con el arma como si temiera que en cualquier momento Gerard le fuera a saltar encima—. Sé todo lo que has hecho. Me enteré recientemente, pero… lo sé. Y desde entonces, decidí que nunca serás el conde de Ross.

— ¿Qué?

—Has demostrado que no tienes lo que se necesita para ostentar tanto poder…

—No es posible. Te odio… ¡Maldito seas!

—Cállate, ¡cómo te atreves! —gritó Elise.

—Déjalo —le pidió Spencer a su nieta poniendo una arrugada mano sobre su hombro y haciendo que bajara el arma.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —siguió Gerard—. Es anticonstitucional. Alfred no tiene hijos varones. ¿Quién le heredará a su muerte? En cambio, ¡yo tengo a Aidan!

—Sí, tienes a Aidan… Un buen chico… él sería un buen conde, a pesar de ser tan joven.

—No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes!

—Ya está hecho. Si yo hubiese muerto ahora, sólo habrías acelerado las cosas.

— ¡Estás senil! Estás loco. Impugnaré tu testamento por…

—No hay manera en que consigas eso. Firmé delante de doctores que certificarán que estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades, abogados y demás testigos dirán que no estaba senil cuando lo hice—. El anciano se apoyó en su bastón y dejó salir el aire—. Y si insistes —siguió—, tendré que sacar a la luz pública todos tus pecados, para que el mundo vea por qué no puedes heredarme, para que nadie diga que fui injusto. Los GrandChester, Hopper, los Finnegan, los Wilde, los…

— ¡Calla! —gritó Gerard cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

—Todos están relacionados contigo de distintas maneras, y todos hablan de tus pecados. Así que… toma tu parte de la herencia y vete lejos. No te atrevas nunca a tocar a nadie… y trata de vivir en paz lo que te reste de vida.

—No…

—Es mi último consejo. A partir de hoy, tú y Jasmine están fuera. Tomen sus cosas y váyanse a vivir a otro lado. No los acepto más en mi casa.

—No…—volvió a quejarse Gerard, y dio un paso adelante, pero entonces Elise volvió a levantar el arma y le apuntó directo a la cabeza.

—Vamos, haz algo. Dame una excusa para matarte.

—Basta, Elise… Él ya se va—. Lleno de impotencia, viéndose acorralado, Gerard dio un paso atrás, y luego otro. Miró a Elise con infinito odio, y a Spencer con ira. Pero había perdido, tenía que reconocerlo, así que sin poder soportar que siguieran viendo su derrota, dio la media vuelta y salió a prisa de las habitaciones del conde.

Elise bajó al fin el arma y cerró sus ojos.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, y Elise sólo podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Vio entonces a su bisabuelo abrir las cortinas y la luz dio en su rostro. El anciano parecía triste. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Uno de sus nietos había intentado matarlo.

—Lo siento tanto…

—No tienes que sentir nada. Es mi culpa, en cierto modo. Recoges lo que siembras… De todas las leyes de la vida, esa es la más poderosa… y la más peligrosa—. Elise se mordió los labios y miró a la salida, como si temiera que Gerard fuera a regresar en cualquier momento— ¿Le habrías disparado? —preguntó Spencer, y Elise tragó saliva antes de contestar:

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces es una fortuna que te lo haya impedido. Tal vez no habrías ido a una cárcel, pero tu alma habría sido prisionera por siempre—. Elise sonrió de medio lado como si eso no le hubiese importado con tal de acabar con Gerard—. No importa lo que te haya hecho —siguió el anciano—, vuelve a empezar, olvida el rencor. Nunca serás verdaderamente libre si en tu corazón hay un mínimo de odio hacia la persona que te hizo daño. ¿Quieres volar? Suelta las cargas que te agobian, y verás cómo, tú sola, empiezas a flotar—. Elise soltó una risita nerviosa y trabó de nuevo el seguro de su arma y la guardó otra vez entre sus ropas.

—Creo que nunca me habías dado tantos consejos juntos.

— ¿Quieres uno más? —Elise sólo se alzó de hombros—. Conocí a Vincent Bradford cuando era un adolescente, y tiene un temperamento casi igual al tuyo. No te pido que seas sumisa, pero sí que, de vez en cuando, le des lugar al orgullo de un hombre.

—Vaya consejo más machista.

—Las mujeres hoy en día a todo lo llaman machismo, y a veces, es simple astucia. Todo es mejor cuando la mujer sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere sin herir a su hombre. Tu bisabuela sacaba de mí todo lo que quería, y yo seguía pensando que se debía a soy muy bueno. Mentira, ella sabía hacer las cosas—. Elise sonrió y miró al anciano caminar a paso lento hacia un sillón. Él se veía agotado a pesar de haber estado descansando, pero claro, su nieto había estado a punto de matarlo; eso debía ser doloroso. En el momento entró Bruno, agitado y sudoroso.

— ¿Está bien, milord?

—Sí, sí —contestó Spencer, sin decirle que minutos antes había estado a punto de morir, y luego, de presenciar un tiroteo—. Todo está bien.

—Siento haberlo dejado solo, pero…

—No te preocupes. Elise cuidó muy bien de mí—. Elise asintió, y despidiéndose de su abuelo, salió de las habitaciones. Gerard llegó a su despacho sintiéndose en el limbo. No podía ver bien por dónde iba, o lo que hacía, así que se apoyó en la pared con la mano y miró en derredor. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo y, tratando de sacarlo, éste resbaló de sus manos, así que se agachó para tomarlo y mirar de quién se trataba.

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra! —exclamó Jacob Hobson por todo saludo—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

— ¿Qué… qué te hice? —preguntó Gerard sintiéndose, por primera vez, agobiado.

— ¿Cómo que qué me hiciste? ¡Le has enseñado a todos cosas que nunca debieron salir de la oscuridad! Les has dicho de mí…

—Yo… Yo no hice nada.

—Sólo tú sabías eso. Sólo tú, porque sólo a ti te conté. Acabaré contigo. No creas que no me vengaré. A donde vayas, te perseguiré…

—Gerard cortó la llamada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos lo habían llamado para reclamarle por cosas similares. Había pensado que no sería para tanto.

La fuga de información no parecía tan grave, sólo unos cuantos negocios no muy transparentes.

Aidan no podría haber conseguido mucho con ello. Pero es que él no lo había atacado directamente, sino que fue hundiendo a cada uno de sus aliados, y estos se habían vuelto contra él. Uno a uno, lo estaban abandonando, dejándolo solo, volviéndose sus enemigos. Pensó que uno o dos no serían problema, pero es que ahora eran todos. ¡Todos! Sentado en el suelo, se recostó a la pared pensando en que ya no tenía el título de conde como consuelo. Si al menos él fuera a ser el conde cuando el abuelo muriera, nada de esto le importaría demasiado, encontraría otros aliados, siempre había gente necesitada de sus habilidades. Pero no sería así.

— ¡Tienes que arreglar las cosas! —exclamó la voz de Jasmine abriendo la puerta y entrando al despacho como una tromba. Al verlo en el suelo, no se preguntó si algo le ocurría, si se sentía bien, sino que se puso ambas manos en la cintura y lo miró ceñuda—. Gerard, estoy hablando contigo. Ya no soporto esta situación, ¡haz algo! —con la respiración agitada, Gerard levantó su mirada hacia Jasmine, recordando que en el pasado ella le había parecido otra aliada más. No la había elegido él, la había elegido el abuelo, porque era de excelente familia, porque era adecuada.

Pero no había podido darle sino un hijo varón enfermizo que había muerto en su adolescencia.

—Es tu culpa —dijo en un susurro—. Todo esto es tu culpa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás acusando a mí? He hecho todo lo que he podido para contener las habladurías de la gente, ¡pero simplemente no me escuchan! ¡No se detienen! ¡Partida de traidores! Cuando sea condesa…

—Jamás serás condesa —la cortó Gerard, casi divertido por decirle esto. Había cierto placer en hacerle ver que ella tampoco tendría lo que quería. Jasmine lo miró furiosa.

—No juegues conmigo. He estado contigo desde el principio. Te he ayudado…

—Y, aun así, jamás serás condesa.

— ¡No bromees!

— ¡Que no bromeo, maldición! —gritó también Gerard, y Jasmine lo miró fijamente, como si tratara de sacarle la verdad sólo con sus ojos—. Vengo de hablar con el anciano… No me elegirá a mí. Aidan será conde a su muerte. O Alfred, yo qué sé. Pero no yo. Nunca yo.

—No… No puede ser… —susurró Jasmine llevándose ambas manos al pecho y dando un paso atrás—. Terrible… es terrible. Esto es…

—Es… todo por tu culpa, maldita estéril —los ojos de Jasmine pasaron de expresar sorpresa a ira, y lo miró queriendo fulminarlo allí mismo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó, sacando de su alma todo el rencor que sentía hacia él— ¿Crees que yo elegí no poder darte más hijos?

—Si hubieses parido un par de hijos más… Yo no habría tenido que…

—Tú buscaste a esa fulana mucho antes de que supieras que no podía tener hijos. Eras un maldito infiel, ahora no te atrevas a acusarme a mí de nada.

— ¡Pero fue entonces que me vi en la obligación de buscar a Aidan!

— ¡Y yo te dije una y mil veces que no lo hicieras! ¡No es mi culpa!

—Maldita fracasada —masculló él, y Jasmine, profundamente herida, levantó el pie dándole con la punta de su zapato en la canilla. Gerard gritó de dolor, pero no pudo vengarse, pues Jasmine había dado la media vuelta y salido del despacho tal como entró. Como pudo, Gerard se puso en pie. Seguro que le saldría un moratón en la pierna, pensó, y caminó cojeando hasta su sillón. Su teléfono volvió a timbrar, y miró la pantalla con algo de miedo, pero al ver que era uno de sus abogados, contestó.

—Bruce Hopper está decidido a declarar en su contra —le dijo el hombre que desde hacía años se encargaba de este tipo de asuntos—. Le han ofrecido una buena celda en un buen patio y se ha vendido.

—Maldito… hijo de perra —casi lloró Gerard apoyando su cabeza en su mano libre.

—He intentado usar sus influencias sobre las autoridades estadounidenses, pero… ha sido infructuoso—. También los americanos le daban la espalda, pensó Gerard cerrando sus ojos.

—Tienes que hacer algo…

—Estoy dando lo mejor…

— ¡Lo mejor no es suficiente! ¡Tienes que callarlo! —Milord…

— ¡No, nada de "milord"! Hay que callar a Bruce Hopper como sea. No puede declarar, no puede venderse tan barato.

—En la situación en la que está el ex senador, lo que le ofrecen es un tesoro para él. Por otro lado, pensamos que tal vez no deba preocuparse tanto. Usted es alguien de la nobleza británica, nadie se atrevería a ofenderlo y…

— ¡Ser de la nobleza no me salvará si me acusan abiertamente de asesinato! —gritó Gerard ahora—. Así que mueve el culo y vuelve a poner a Hopper de mi parte. Ofrécele algo mejor…

—Milord, como le dije, no tenemos influencias en las autoridades estadounidenses como para solicitar…

— ¡Me vale un cuerno! ¡Tú hazlo!

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo, milord…

—No lo intentes, ¡hazlo! —Gerard cortó la llamada, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Tal como estaban las cosas ahora, si Hopper lo acusaba así fuera de haber robado en una tienda, no habría ser humano sobre la tierra que lo pusiera en duda. Si Hopper abría la boca, esa sería la estocada final.

—Mira esa hermosura —dijo Candy alzando a Richard GrandChester en sus brazos y sonriendo. El bebé dormía con su pancita llena de leche, pues Alice acababa de alimentarlo, y Terry miró a su esposa sintiéndose completamente fascinado. Ella lucía preciosa con el bebé en brazos. Era una lástima que no fuera suyo.

—Tú eres hermosa —le dijo, y Candy alzó la mirada a él, y su sonrisa se volvió más tierna aún.

Richard había venido a este mundo de manera natural, sano y fuerte, con un buen par de pulmones que hacía que cuando lloraba, se escuchara en toda la casa. Robert era feliz alzando a su hijo, y tenía el mágico don de hacerlo callar y calmarlo cuando le hablaba con su voz grave.

Parecía que este pequeño luchador reconocía la voz del más grande aquí.

Simple supervivencia, decía Aidan. Éste miró a Candy también, que paseaba a Richard por la sala, y entonces recordó que en muchas de las ocasiones en que había hecho el amor con Linda no habían usado protección. La miró mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con Erin preguntándose si acaso podía haberla embarazado, y una emoción muy fuerte le vino desde el estómago hasta el pecho al imaginarlo. Comprendió entonces por qué Robert estaba tan feliz, y por qué Terry estaba tan ansioso por un hijo. Era un sentimiento… indescriptible. Aunque tal vez era demasiado pronto para ser papás.

Primero debían casarse. Y, para casarse, tal vez primero debían aclarar muchas situaciones en las que estaban.

En las que él estaba. Linda cortó la llamada y Aidan caminó a ella al ver que parecía preocupada. Iba a decirle algo, pero en el momento entró Emma con Coco, la mascota de Terry y Candy, haciendo ruido. Aidan le tomó la mano a su novia y la llevó hasta el jardín trasero.

—Algo te preocupa —dijo Aidan besando su mano, y Linda dejó salir el aire y lo miró.

—Tengo que volver a Milán. Ya están molestos conmigo por la tardanza.

—Y tú no quieres —dijo él sin soltar su mano, y Linda hizo una mueca—. ¿Ya no te gusta modelar?

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Que me gusta más estar contigo, y si modelo, tengo que estar separada de ti—. Aidan sonrió y puso la mano femenina en su pecho, abierta para que ella sintiera sus latidos.

—Te prometo que esta será la última vez que nos separemos. Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti—. Linda alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—Tampoco he dicho eso.

—Ay, vamos. Es lo que me querías decir: no puedo vivir sin ti.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan presumido?

—Admítelo, admítelo —ella se echó a reír cuando él tiró de su mano para abrazarla, y en vez de besarla, lo que hizo fue hacerle cosquillas con su barba en el cuello.

— ¡Basta! —reclamaba ella riendo, pero feliz, encantada, y triste a la vez.

—Admite que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—Está bien, está bien —capituló ella riendo aún—. No puedo vivir sin ti.

—Ya lo sabía —ella le gruñó, y eso sólo consiguió que la besara—. No estés triste —le pidió Aidan a Linda con sus labios sobre los de ella—. Pronto iré por ti, y me meteré en tu cama y no saldré de allí en días y días—. Linda rio haciendo un gutural sonido con su garganta, y él bajó la cabeza un poco para besársela.

—Luego de eso me casaré contigo y ya nunca nos separaremos—. Ella, un poco sorprendida por esa declaración, elevó sus brazos y le rodeó los hombros.

— ¿Nos casaremos y ya?

— ¿Cómo lo quieres? Grande, pomposo, con un vestido blanco enorme que no te deje andar… ¿o nos escapamos a Las Vegas y ya?

—Linda volvió a reír.

—No puedo escaparme a Las Vegas. Mi tía Helen me mataría.

—Entonces, ¿pomposo?

— ¿No hay un término medio?

—No conmigo.

—Oh, Dios —se quejó ella, pegándose mucho más a él, provocándolo, y era muy fácil provocar a Aidan.

Parecía todo una broma, pero Linda sabía que Aidan estaba hablando en serio. De verdad estaban planeando su boda. Así que lo miró fijamente y suspiró.

—Déjame arreglar unos asuntos en Milán, y luego retomaremos este tema, ¿te parece?

—Sí, señora—. Ella volvió a reír, y él volvió a hacerle cosquillas, y ella a provocarlo… y así se estuvieron un largo rato en el jardín trasero de Robert y Alice.

Bruce Hopper hizo su declaración. Le contó todo a los policías. Todo. Hacía ya casi veinte años, Gerard Swafford, el nieto de un conde británico, le pidió que averiguara el paradero de una mujer llamada Bianca Farrell y su hijo.

Fue fácil hallarla, aunque ya estaba muerta. Lo difícil fue dar con ese niño, que era quien realmente le importaba al noble. Usó sus influencias para averiguar su paradero, pero resultó que éste ya estaba ubicado en la casa de una familia, y tenía su apellido, pues lo habían adoptado. Ya no era Aidan Farrell, sino Aidan GrandChester; las cosas se habían complicado un poco.

—Son personas comunes —le dijo Hopper a Gerard en una llamada—. Tal vez con unos cuantos cientos de miles dejen ir al niño. Pero los GrandChester, a pesar del medio millón de dólares que les ofrecieron, no soltaron a Aidan. Según sus investigaciones, ellos sólo tenían su casa, así que fue idea de Gerard falsificar la firma de la pareja donde se les prometía la venta de la misma.

Si ellos no cedían, perderían todo su patrimonio. Ya que no les importaba el dinero, tal vez se mosquearían si les quitaban la estabilidad. Pero tampoco eso funcionó. Richard GrandChester se atrevió a llamarlo rata de alcantarilla, y Ellynor GrandChester sólo le auguró que personas como él no se librarían jamás de su destino, y la maldad los alcanzaría.

Los acosaron, los vigilaron. Los siguieron y los asustaron.

Pero cuando vieron que ellos iban a hablar con las autoridades acerca de su situación, y que preferían irse del estado, cambiarse de apellidos, etc., con tal de no soltar al niño, tuvieron que actuar.

Hopper tenía contactos con muchos matones. Ya le habían hecho muchos trabajillos antes; esto no sería nada.

Así que contactó a un grupo de maleantes y éstos sí se vendieron por unos pocos miles de dólares. A los pocos días, los GrandChester desaparecieron. Bajo la directriz de Hopper, llevaron a los niños a diferentes centros de acogida, y le envió el mensaje a Gerard y a Jasmine, que tomaron un vuelo de inmediato a los Estados Unidos.

Para no parecer sospechosos, fueron a varios orfanatos, y finalmente, llegaron al de Aidan. Ellos se llevaron al niño, y Hopper tuvo favores gratuitos de manera indefinida. Los favores de un conde no eran cualquier cosa, le dijo él a las autoridades; le facilitó en gran medida la vida. Así fue, al menos, hasta que descubrieron todo. Lo demás había sido sólo para tratar de encubrir sus crímenes. Hopper infiltró gente en las empresas de los GrandChester para enterarse de qué tan interesados estaban en vengar a sus padres, qué tan influyentes eran, de dónde procedía su dinero.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos, siempre se lavaban las manos y hacían recaer la acusación sobre otro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos se casaba con una señorita de alta sociedad, Candy White volvieron a infiltrar a alguien, y Hopper, tratando de recuperar aquel documento de compraventa donde estaba su nombre, contrató a hábiles personas que sabrían recuperarlo, pero esto no ocurrió.

La menor de sus preocupaciones siempre fue Aidan Swafford. Drogadicto, alcohólico, desfasado en la vida… Pendiente sólo de fiestas y desmadres, nunca creyeron que estuviera en verdadero contacto con sus antes hermanos adoptivos.

Lo descuidaron, ese fue su error. La vigilancia sobre él no fue tan ardua como con los otros hermanos, pero, ¿cómo podían imaginar que a él todavía le importaba aquel par de personas que lo tuvieron en su casa por unos pocos años? Pero sí que le importaban. Había terminado siendo su destrucción.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Jasmine a Gerard, que llevaba al menos dos días sin ver la ducha, sin ingerir otra cosa que no fuera alcohol, y sin salir de su despacho, que olía a rancio, a mierda y a hombre derrotado.

Las autoridades estaban afuera, y venían por él. No habían entrado como solían hacerlo por consideración al conde, pero era cuestión de minutos. Subirían y se lo llevarían para interrogarlo, lo cual era un eufemismo.

Si se lo llevaba la policía, jamás volvería. Gerard no contestó a su pregunta, y Jasmine, sin poder soportar más el hedor, simplemente dejó salir el aire y salió de allí.

Gerard dejó la botella sobre su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones. En ella había una Glock nueve milímetros, con balas de punta hueca, y la tomó. Primero muerto que ir a la cárcel, con todos esos sucios plebeyos compartiendo el espacio, el aire, con él. Jasmine escuchó el disparo cuando sólo había avanzado unos pocos metros, y se giró espantada.

Una mujer del servicio la miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de terror, pero ninguna se movió. El maldito lo había hecho, pensó Jasmine bajando la mirada. La había dejado sola con este gran escándalo, había huido. Gerard Swafford había sido egoísta hasta el último momento de su vida.

—No puede ser cierto —susurró Aidan por teléfono, como si el hablar en voz alta le fuera a dar a la noticia que acababa de recibir el toque de realidad que temía—. No puede ser, Elise…

—Elise respiró profundo antes de seguir.

—Lo es. Un tiro en la sien. Sus sesos volaron por todo el despacho. Ahora mismo… se está limpiando su desastre.

— ¿Y cómo está el abuelo?

—Consternado. Todos estamos un poco impactados, pero él… está muy triste—. Aidan cerró sus ojos con algo de fuerza temiendo que esto deteriorara aún más la salud de Spencer.

—Ese maldito cobarde… Nos ganó.

— ¿Ganar? —dijo Elise con tono incrédulo— ¿Llamas a la manera como terminó ganar? Su memoria estará completamente arruinada, para siempre. Murió solo, sin amigos, sin aliados… Eso no es ganar, Aidan.

—Pero yo hubiese preferido que viviera, y que sufriera el castigo.

—Bueno, eso no te lo puedo discutir, también yo hubiese querido verlo en la cárcel… pero era de esperarse. ¿Qué podíamos esperar de una persona como él? ¿Pensaste alguna vez que tenía el valor de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos? No, Aidan; él no era ese tipo de hombre.

—Y ahora… ¿qué vamos a hacer? Me quitó el placer de terminar de acabarlo—. Elise sonrió.

—Sólo… descansar. Has sido tú quien ganó; ahora podrás seguir tu vida como quieres, como lo sueñas, sin esa sombra sobre ti. Has vengado a tus padres, Aidan—. Aidan asintió en silencio, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de la última decisión de Gerard, él había conseguido su objetivo.

Los causantes de aquella tragedia ya estaban pagando sus culpas; sólo le quedaba creer en la vida después de la muerte e imaginar que allá Gerard también estaría recibiendo su castigo.

Se giró a mirar a sus hermanos desde la otra sala. Estaban aquí celebrando el nacimiento de Richard. El bebé estaba en su carrito en medio todos los presentes como si fuera una tarta que todos quisieran comer. Lo admiraban, lo besaban, lo achuchaban…

Habían descubierto que tenía los ojos azules, aunque eso podía cambiar, Robert estaba segurísimo de que así le quedarían, pues los había heredado de él. Se veían todos tan tranquilos, felices…

—Tal vez tengas razón —le dijo a su prima—, tal vez sí ganamos. Ahora… un respiro—. Elise sonrió, y luego de despedirse, cortó la llamada. Al girarse, notó que Robert y Terry lo miraban algo inquisitivos y caminó hacia ellos a la vez que guardaba su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. Apretó un poco los labios y habló.

—Hay… noticias. Gerard Swafford…

—Fue apresado —adivinó Robert

—Escapó —propuso Terry, y Aidan meneó la cabeza.

—Se ha suicidado—. Terry estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición, pero la presencia del bebé lo contuvo

—Un tiro en la cabeza—. Instintivamente, Alice acercó más el bebé hacia ella, como si quisiera protegerlo de la suciedad de ese acto.

— ¡Merecía mucho más que la muerte! —dijo Terry entre dientes—. Merecía la cárcel, el vituperio, la vergüenza…

—El vituperio y la vergüenza los sufrió, y no lo soportó —contestó Aidan—. Tal vez lo arrinconé demasiado.

—No, no tienes nada que ver con esa decisión suya—lo atajó Robert mirándolo algo ceñudo—. Es sólo que no contaste con el alcance de su cobardía. No estamos acostumbrados a tratar hombres de esa calaña, nos era imposible calcular lo lejos que llegaría con tal de escapar.

—Para mí no escapó —dijo Candy—. Él perdió ante ustedes, y con su muerte ratificó lo que ya todos sospechaban, que era un asesino, un mentiroso, y un cobarde. Además… Linda, ¿cuál habría sido el castigo de las autoridades americanas sobre él por sus crímenes?

—La pena de muerte, tal como a Hopper.

— ¿Lo ven? El resultado habría sido el mismo si lo hubiesen atrapado. A ese hombre nunca le importó nadie más que él mismo, y no soportó la derrota. Estoy más que segura de que reconoció la victoria de ustedes por encima de él antes de halar del gatillo. Para mí, eso es suficiente—. Terry se había quedado quieto y en silencio al escucharla, y sólo la miró fijamente, primero, enamorado, admirado, y luego, pensativo.

—Lo que importa, al final de todo, es…

—comentó Alice—, que ya todo terminó. Ellynor y. Richard han sido vengados.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron en silencio, y Aidan, con la cabeza gacha, volvió a hablar.

—Debo ir a Inglaterra… Debo estar allá, arreglar asuntos.

—Está bien.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo lo que tengo que hacer allá…

—Aquí te esperamos —le dijo Robert mirándolo a los ojos, y Terry asintió corroborando las palabras de su hermano. Aidan sonrió. A pesar de lo mayorcito que ya era, seguía siendo el hermano pequeño de estos dos. Y eso le hacía sentir bien.

Linda viajó junto a él en su avión privado hasta Truro, y luego siguió adelante hasta Milán. Al volver a su trabajo, varias de sus compañeras la miraron de manera despectiva, pero Linda no les prestó atención, sino que empezó a dedicarse con rigurosidad para ponerse al día.

—Es por eso que no te despido —le dijo su jefe—. Porque eres responsable. Lamento lo de la familia de tu novio.

Pensé que te tomarías más días—. Linda sólo sonrió.

Qué más habría querido que usar la muerte de ese hombre para estar más tiempo con Aidan. Pero él tenía cosas que hacer, y ella también, y Gerard no valía ni como excusa.

Debra miró a Raymond con su barbilla temblorosa, sus ojos enrojecidos, y con su pañuelo limpiaba ya fueran sus lágrimas o sus mocos; tenía el aspecto de una mujer que se echaría a llorar a garganta viva en cualquier momento.

Estaba sentada ante una mesa en las oficinas de Raymond, su ahora ex esposo, que tenía en frente, y que había firmado el acta de divorcio sin ninguna vacilación. Lo peor, era que no le daba nada. Bueno, una pequeña casa en una zona modesta, pero eso no era nada, ¡nada! Si la vendía, no obtendría gran cosa, y si la alquilaba, lo que recibiría no le alcanzaría para vivir. Él no había tenido la consideración de darle algo de acuerdo al modo de vida que estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Y su abogado le había dicho que era mejor que lo recibiera, pues le habían comprobado las infidelidades y la mala utilización de su dinero manteniéndolos, aunque eran hombres más jóvenes que ella.

Al darle una casa, Raymond estaba siendo generoso. ¿Generoso? Y un cuerno. Habían sido doce años casada con él, y sólo le dejaba una mugrosa casa en una mugrosa zona de la ciudad. Y no podía consolarse con el dinero que su hija había ganado como modelo; la muy tonta era muy mala administradora, y todas sus ganancias las había invertido en viajes, tratamientos estéticos y ropa cara, ropa que ahora no valía mucho si se revendía.

Tampoco podía esperar que cuando su hija se recuperara y fuera libre pudiera volver a modelar y ganar dinero; su piel estaba arruinada, al igual que su imagen; ya no podría volver a pisar una pasarela.

Había intentado apelar a la bondad de Linda, pero al parecer, esta no tenía, al menos, no para ella. Estaba arruinada.

Luego de firmar este papel que tenía delante, no le quedaría ya nada. Su hija, encerrada en un manicomio, ella, sin dinero y sin edad o profesión para encontrar un buen trabajo para sostenerse. ¡Qué injusta era la vida con ella!

—Recibió lo que merecía —le dijo Helen a Linda, que había ido a verla a Milán luego de enterarse de toda la historia.

Estaban sentadas en la sala del apartamento que compartía con Gary; Linda lucía una vieja pijama gigante, y las dos sostenían humeantes tazas de té—. Si ella hubiese intentado al menos ser amable contigo —siguió Helen—, habría cosechado también amabilidad… pero, junto a su hija, parecía dedicada a destruirte, cuando tú nunca le hiciste nada, y ya ves cómo se paga eso—. Linda asintió mirándola fijamente. Helen parecía diferente; más hermosa, o más joven, y Linda no era capaz de identificar la fuente de esa energía que ahora emanaba—. ¿Qué me miras? —le preguntó Helen.

—Estás… ¿Te hiciste algo?

— ¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Tienes un novio? —Helen se echó a reír, pero no la miró a los ojos.

—Yo siempre tengo un novio.

—No, este debe ser diferente. Cazaste a un buen hombre, parece.

—Todo está en un "quizás" ahora mismo—. Linda sonrió.

—No importa, yo creo que tú vas más por el sí, que por el no. Como sea, yo siempre he deseado que seas feliz.

—Lo sé. ¿Y tu novio? ¿Por qué no está aquí pegado a ti como un piojo?

—Linda hizo una mueca.

—Porque está con los Swafford en Inglaterra.

—Oh. Cierto —Las dos guardaron silencio por un momento, y Linda suspiró de una manera tan melancólica, que Helen no pudo evitar pullarla un poco.

—Sólo llevas dos días alejada de él.

—Pero me parecen dos años —se quejó Linda dejando caer su cabeza en el espaldar de su sofá.

—Dios, sí que estás enamorada.

—Me duele el pecho cuando pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría que esté aquí.

—Qué bonito es el amor —sonrió Helen, pero parecía más una burla, y Linda le echó malos ojos. Era cierto que lo extrañaba a muerte, pero también que lo sentía muy cerca, pues él la llamaba constantemente, le enviaba mensajes cada vez que tenía un espacio, y le dedicaba su amor. Pero ella lo echaba de menos. Mucho.

—Tía…

—Helen alzó su mirada a ella, pero Linda pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir y quedó en silencio. Helen ladeó su cabeza mirándola de hito en hito—. No es nada.

—Sí, claro—. Linda sonrió, y se mordió los labios—. Vamos, niña. Habla.

—Es que… Siento que estoy cansada.

—Cansada de qué.

—De… modelar.

—Oh… Quieres dejarlo

—Linda guardó un culposo silencio, y Helen sonrió—. Además, crees que eso me ofendería.

—Bueno… Tú me trajiste hasta aquí.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo te lancé, sí, pero llegaste lejos por tu propio impulso—. Linda volvió a guardar silencio, como si tuviera mil cosas que decir, pero se contuviera—. Mi niña… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que además de trabajar duro para alcanzar el éxito como modelo, hicieras una carrera profesional? —Linda asintió—. ¿Recuerdas por qué te hice tal recomendación?

—Dijiste que no se modela para siempre. Pero entiendo que te referías a la juventud y la belleza, que no son eternas—. Helen no dejó de mirarla muy pensativa.

— ¿Qué harías si te retiras?

—Oh, bueno. Soy abogada, y papá tiene una empresa, yo… —Linda se detuvo y miró a su tía, que la observaba casi sonriente, como si la hubiese pescado en una travesura.

—Ya lo tienes todo pensado.

—Quiero volver a casa —admitió Linda—. Quiero estar lo más cerca posible de Aidan, quiero… tener el tiempo para mí, para vivir. Aidan está dispuesto a venirse a vivir aquí conmigo, pero no es justo con él. Ahora por fin puede pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, con su familia, y… La verdad… yo empecé esta carrera casi que por vengarme de Roxanne. Ya no tengo que demostrarle nada a ella, ni a nadie.

—Ser modelo te ha dado dinero. ¿No te motiva el seguir ganando…?

—Una nadería, frente a lo que heredaré de mi padre, y lo que ganaría si trabajara con él.

—Entonces, modelar ya no es divertido para ti.

—Me separa de lo que más amo, tía. Sé que tú querías esto para mí, pero…

—Te equivocas en eso —sonrió Helen—. Lo que quería para ti, es justo lo que estoy presenciando ahora.

Quería una mujer madura, independiente, segura. Una mujer capaz de dejarlo todo y volver a empezar sólo porque así se lo dicta su corazón. Ser modelo… Un capricho mío, un capricho que luego hice tuyo. También quería demostrarle a ese par de víboras que tú eras más que ellas. Y tal como dices, ya no importa.

—Entonces… ¿no te molesta si dejo el mundo del modelaje? ¿No sentirás como que te estoy traicionando? —Helen agitó su cabeza negando.

—Te quiero como si fueras mi hija, Linda —sonrió—. Verte feliz me hace feliz. Pero… haz las cosas bien. Termina tu contrato como se debe, deja tu nombre limpio, en alto, y asegúrate de dejar las puertas abiertas. Ellos te seguirán llamando, y tú podrás, de vez en cuando, aceptar pequeños contratos, pero ya no eres una principiante, podrás poner tus propios términos.

— ¿Crees que acepten mis condiciones en ese caso?

—Oh, claro que sí. Además del reconocimiento que ganaste por ti misma, tienes a Aidan como respaldo, que no sólo es una estrella que brilla con luz propia, sino también, un noble inglés. Aceptarán cada condición que pongas en el caso que quieras volver ante las cámaras—. Linda sonrió.

—Gracias, tía.

—No, no agradezcas…

—De verdad —la interrumpió Linda ahora muy seria—. Gracias… fuiste como… mi madre, cuando más la necesité—. Helen se puso en pie y caminó hasta su sobrina. Al estar sentada a su lado en el sofá, las dos se abrazaron.

— ¿En serio me quieres como a tu madre?

—Sí.

—Qué bien. Porque me estoy acostando con tu padre —Linda se apartó abriendo grande su boca y sus ojos. Helen, como si no hubiese dicho nada fuera de lo común, simplemente sonrió. Luego de un largo segundo, el segundo que Linda tardó en comprenderlo, asimilarlo y aceptarlo, se echó a reír.

Aidan salió de la mansión Swafford con Elise de su brazo. Miró los verdes prados que circundaban la zona y recordó la cantidad de veces que soñó con atravesarlos y correr lejos, muy lejos, y no volver jamás. Pero esta ya no era su prisión, básicamente, porque su carcelero había muerto. Acababan de enterrar a Gerard, y la familia había asistido a la corta ceremonia por mera educación. Jasmine, que tenía libertad condicional, ya no estaba en la casa; el abuelo no le había perdonado a pesar de la muerte de Gerard, por el contrario, la había apremiado para que abandonara la mansión. Además, las autoridades tenían evidencia de su apoyo a su difunto marido en muchas de las acusaciones que tenía.

—Es increíble que tantos años después, todo se haya aclarado al fin —sonrió Elise a su lado, y Aidan la miró—. Todavía recuerdo el día que llegaste, tan pequeño y asustado. Sentí compasión por ti, ¿sabes? Yo estaba en este infierno porque aquí había nacido, pero tú… Tú no tenías por qué.

—Y por eso te hiciste mi amiga.

—Instinto protector, creo.

—No me llevas sino un año. ¿Cómo podía tener instinto protector una niña de doce?

—Porque ya protegía a Josephine con uñas y dientes. Siento mucho… no haber podido hacer más.

—Hiciste mucho, Elise, de verdad. Lo que sucedía era… que esos dos eran grandes, astutos y malos—. Elise asintió, y juntos llegaron a una pequeña glorieta y se sentaron en los asientos dispuestos al interior—. ¿Se lo contarás a tu prometido, algún día?

—Elise lo miró de reojo, cambiando su semblante.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Guardarás tus secretos?

—No conozco a ese hombre. No sé si será capaz de soportar mis secretos.

—Él debe tener los suyos propios.

—Y tal vez tampoco me los cuente.

— ¿Tendrás un matrimonio así? Frío, distante, un par de desconocidos que sólo comparten la mesa… —preguntó Aidan, empezando a preocuparse.

—Aidan… no es por amor que nos casamos. Te digo que apenas lo he visto un par de veces.

— ¿Y qué tal te ha parecido? Eres una buena juez de carácter.

—Me pareció pomposo, superficial…

—Aidan sonrió, y sacudió su cabeza cambiando de tema.

—Le propondré a Linda que se case conmigo —dijo, y Elise sonrió mirándolo—. Pero antes, tengo que pedirte algo, Elise.

—Claro, lo que sea.

—Sé la condesa de Ross —Elise lo miró un poco pasmada, y Aidan se encogió de hombros— Retomaré el apellido GrandChester, no seguiré siendo un Swafford, y con eso le estaré diciendo al mundo que rechazo el título… y un poco… a la familia.

—Eso le dolerá mucho al abuelo.

—Lo siento, pero es algo que tengo que hacer

—Pero… le prometiste que…

—Sé lo que le prometí… pero no tengo ninguna deuda con Spencer. Por el contrario, con la ayuda que él me brindó, saldó la deuda que él tenía conmigo —Elise lo miró fijamente por varios segundos sin comprender cómo un hombre rechazaba algo tan importante. Algo por lo que otro incluso había matado—. No puedo ser el siguiente conde, Elise —siguió Aidan—. No puedo tomar ese lugar. En cambio, tú sí puedes. Estoy seguro de que, a la muerte del abuelo, Alfred será el nuevo conde, y yo entonces estaré fuera del camino para que tú ocupes el lugar que siempre te correspondió.

— ¿A la muerte del abuelo? —dijo Elise con tono jocoso—. ¡Estoy segura de que nos sobrevivirá a todos! —ambos rieron, y poco a poco se fueron quedando serios otra vez—. ¿Estás seguro, Aidan? Es mucho lo que estás rechazando—. Aidan se recostó en el asiento y levantó una pierna para ponerla sobre la otra.

—No, Elise. Para mí, es nada. He aprendido, con todo lo que he tenido que vivir, que mientras haya una sola persona en el mundo que te ame y se preocupe por ti… ya eres afortunado. Yo tuve a Ellynor, y esa fue mi fortuna. Ahora tengo a mis hermanos y hermanas, y a Linda… Un título de la nobleza… es basura en comparación—. Elise ladeó su cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me estás contando a mí entre las personas que quieres? —preguntó—. Yo soy tu prima, tu prima de sangre. Y Josephine también lo es, y el abuelo, sigue siendo…

—Sí, sí, sí…

—Que no nos quieras no rompe esos lazos.

—Sí los quiero.

—No es cierto. Todo es los GrandChester, los GrandChester bla, bla, bla…

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Viviste con nosotros casi el mismo tiempo que con ella, ¡y la quieres más que a cualquiera de nosotros! —Aidan la abrazó, y Elise empezó a quejarse. Como cuando eran niños, pensó Aidan, y tuvo que reconocer que también quería mucho a Elise. Ella fue una especie de oasis en medio de este infierno.

Pasaron dos meses hasta que Linda pudo al fin presentar la renuncia a su trabajo, y aun así, tenía que esperar otro par más para poder irse sin romper ningún compromiso laboral.

A pesar de que le mejoraron las garantías, y ofrecieron promocionarla aún más,

Linda se mantuvo en su decisión. Alguno se atrevió a decir que estaba desperdiciando su belleza y su juventud, pero eso no le importó; existían variados puntos de vista de lo que era aprovechar la vida.

— ¿Se atrevió a decirte eso? —le preguntó Aidan por teléfono, mientras Linda subía las escaleras circulares que llevaban a su apartamento, a paso lento, pues estaba agotada luego de un viaje largo y lleno de trabajo.

—Yo no les presto atención —suspiró Linda llegando al fin ante su puerta y sacando la llave— Las personas en este medio son bastante extrañas, creen que la razón por la que el mundo gira y el sol calienta es porque existe la belleza y un fotógrafo capaz de capturarla.

—Y es al revés —dijo la voz sonriente de su novio a través del teléfono—. La belleza existe porque el mundo gira y el sol calienta… es una fortuna que tengamos al fotógrafo para capturarla—. Linda sonrió y entró al apartamento, para quedarse quieta en el umbral, con sus maletas en sus manos, y los ojos grades y desorbitados. Aidan estaba en su cocina, luciendo un delantal y guantes, preparado para sacar algo del horno.

—Tú…

—Aidan dejó la refractaria de cristal que acababa de sacar del horno sobre la estufa y se giró a mirarla todavía con el teléfono pegado al oído, pero entonces sonrió y se quitó los gruesos guantes para guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo él con esa sensual voz, con esos hermosos ojos, con esa preciosa boca sonriente y deliciosa. Y entonces todo el agotamiento de Linda se tradujo en alegría, una alegría llorona que le inundó los ojos, el alma y el corazón. Sendas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y Aidan entonces se preocupó, y casi corrió a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —lloró ella—. Sólo estoy… demasiado feliz —dijo—. Demasiado feliz.

—No existe eso de "demasiado feliz" —se burló él tomándole la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Pues yo lo soy. Oh, Dios —ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó fuerte, muy fuerte, como si tratara de traspasarle todo su amor y su alegría a través de su boca—. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —susurró casi en su boca— No quiero separarme más de ti, no podré volver a pasar por esto, no lo soportaré más—. Aidan sonrió y la alzó tomándola por la cintura. Ella soltó las maletas y los bolsos y se dejó llevar hasta la encimera de la cocina, donde él la alzó, y luego se dedicó a mimarla y a consentirla. Dándole besos, diciéndole lo bonita que estaba, lo bien que olía, y lo mucho que también la había extrañado.

— ¿No está Gary? —preguntó ella pasados los minutos, y Aidan hizo la mueca de un niño travieso. —Gary está aprovechando una noche de lujo en un hotel cinco estrellas por esta noche, a cambio de dejarme a solas contigo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Quería darte esta sorpresa —dijo—. Y él hizo el cambio encantado —Linda paseó sus dedos por el rostro de Aidan, sintiendo que era mentira que estaba aquí, y se acercó para besarlo y comprobarlo. Pero sí era él; estos eran sus labios, esta era su barba un poco crecida, su nariz tan bonita… Pestañeó un poco y lo miró analítica.

— ¿Qué?

—Sabes a fantasía —eso lo hizo reír.

— ¿De verdad?

—Y a sueños. —A sueños húmedos, espero.

—Todos los sueños que tengo contigo, lo son.

—Me encanta oír eso —sonrió él enseñando sus dientes cual depredador, y Linda se echó a reír, abriendo un poco sus muslos para que él se ubicara entre ellos y abrazarlo y sentirlo mejor. Aidan estaba besando su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho—. También te he extrañado muchísimo… y vengo para decirte que me instalaré aquí indefinidamente, mientras terminas tu contrato y eres libre.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí… Aunque si quieres… podríamos irnos a un apartamento más grande, y para los dos solos. Ya sabes, no me entusiasma eso de que te aguantes las ganas de gritar cuando te hago el amor porque Gary está en la otra habitación—. Linda se echó a reír, encantada.

—No puedo estar en contra de un argumento así.

—Chica lista —dijo él, y sacó su lengua para pasearla por la curva del cuello de su novia, que enseguida sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y la respiración se le aceleraba—. Pero primero —dijo él alejándose abruptamente—, la cena. No me pasé aquí dos horas para comer un plato frío.

— ¿Dos horas? —preguntó ella, bastante triste porque él se alejaba de nuevo, así que de un salto bajó de la encimera y volvió a su lado, lo más cerca que podía sin estorbarle.

—Bueno, tal vez fueron dos horas y media —admitió él, y ella volvió a reír. Cenaron juntos en la mesa, con una paz un poco teñida por impaciencia, impaciencia por terminar los platos y quitarse de inmediato la ropa. Había sido mucho tiempo lejos, mucho. Estaban más que necesitados el uno del otro. Y otra vez fue sublime, y perfecto. Otra vez él, haciendo parte de ella, vaciando en su interior su vida y su amor. No había nada mejor.

—Te amo —declaró él casi mordiendo sus labios, moviéndose dentro de ella con ansia y con hambre—. Dios… es todo lo que puedo decir… Te amo. Pasadas las horas, los dos yacían desnudos en la cama, con las sábanas revueltas, tomados de las manos, el único lugar donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto. Por ahora. Era la mano que Roxanne había lastimado con su ácido, y aunque la señal era muy pequeña, Aidan parecía querer borrarla con sus caricias. Jugaba con sus dedos, moviéndolos, estirándolos un poquito, sin soltarla, y ella sólo miraba al techo llena un poco de esa pereza y ese letargo que sólo da luego del buen sexo. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Tenía al hombre que amaba, a su amor. Tenía un camino que seguir, muchos cambios que enfrentar, pero no le asustaba, porque estaba con él. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Aidan era un hombre firme, un hombre que, en el caso de que pudiera necesitarlo, podía ser su apoyo, su ancla. Iba a decirlo, iba a decir algo, pero entonces él habló primero.

—Estás grabada en mí —dijo—. Muy dentro de mí, lo sabes—. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Y tú en mí…

—Mil años de viento, de sol y de lluvia, no podrán jamás borrar tu nombre de mi corazón. Estarás sobre él como lo está una obsesión. La memoria de tu cuerpo palpitará en mis manos, que te ven mejor, mejor que mis ojos, y las cuerdas de mi alma vibrarán siempre por tu voz—. Linda cerró sus ojos, pues sabía lo que estaba pasando. Aidan estaba componiendo una nueva canción.

—Es… hermoso.

—Y dices que es hermoso —siguió él, moviéndose hasta estar casi sobre ella, mirándola fijamente—. Cuando lo más hermoso de este mundo eres tú, Linda—. Él besó la mano que tenía entre las suyas, y la miró fijamente a los ojos con los suyos brillando como el mercurio—. Que no me falte nunca el sol de tu mirada, o mis flores, tristes, se marchitarán.

—No te faltará.

—Entonces, cásate conmigo —ella lo miró un poco sorprendida, pues esto era bastante… abrupto. Él, como si lo hubiese tenido todo preparado, saltó de la cama y buscó algo en su ropa, tirada en el suelo de cualquier manera, y volvió a ella, que se había sentado en la cama para mirarlo, con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra entre las manos, y a Linda le temblaron las suyas cuando la recibió.

—Tú querías diamantes, así que aquí tienes diamantes.

—Yo no dije que…

—Tú recíbelo, y cásate conmigo —eso la hizo reír, y entonces, abrió la caja. Una enorme piedra, tintada de un tono amarillo muy suave, le dio la bienvenida. Estaba engarzada en un aro de oro blanco, y a pesar de la escasa luz, ella parecía atraparla toda, capturarla y reflejarla en mil destellos. Era lo más hermoso y… caro, que Linda jamás había visto.

—Un diamante canario —susurró—. Es… Es tan… —lo miró, pero él la miraba a ella, expectante, como si en este mundo existiera la más remota posibilidad de que ella dijera que no. No la había, y sabiendo eso, se echó a sus brazos.

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo—. Me casaré contigo. Sí—. Aidan la abrazó, la alzó en sus brazos, y volvió a caer con ella en la cama. —Ya sabía que no te negarías —presumió, pero Linda no tuvo ánimo de contradecirlo, y sólo lo besó y lo besó.

Tal como lo prometió, Aidan se estuvo con ella un largo tiempo. Pasaban los días libres en la pequeña isla propiedad de él, que de pequeña no tenía nada, advirtió Linda, y donde nadie osaba estorbarlos o importunarlos. Allí eran libres de prensa y paparazzi, y podían hacer realmente lo que les diera la gana. Podían pasar las tardes enteras haciendo el amor, o, simplemente, abrazados frente a la chimenea. O tal vez no abrazados, porque él no podía sostener su nueva guitarra y a ella al mismo tiempo, y entonces ella leía un libro, o simplemente lo observaba componer.

Y cuando al fin Linda pudo dejar su trabajo, viajaron a Chicago para conmemorar la muerte de Ellynor y Richad GrandChester. Era un nuevo aniversario, pero era uno diferente. Aidan recordó esas veces que los tres venían aquí, solos, a rumiar su odio y renovar sus promesas de venganza. ¡Cuántas veces quiso gritar y decirles a sus hermanos que él sabía quién era el asesino!, pero el sólo pensar que luego ellos lo odiarían, lo detenía… para luego darse cuenta de que siempre se equivocó. Había desconfiado del amor de hermanos que podían sentir por él, los años con los Swafford lo contagiaron con su desconfianza y su traición, haciéndole olvidar que Ellynor y Richad les habían enseñado bien. Pero estaban aquí, suspiró Aidan mirando las tumbas, la una al lado de la otra, con los nombres tallados en la piedra. El sitio estaba bonito, limpio, y Aidan pensó que ellos se merecían más bien, estar vivos todavía, conocer a su nieto, conocer a sus nueras, celebrar juntos las navidades y cualquier fecha especial. No una tumba bonita.

Sin embargo, pensó, este día al fin había llegado. Por fin podía presentarse ante sus padres no con una promesa de venganza, lleno de amargura, incertidumbre y dolor, sino libre.

Al final, los que tanto les habían hecho daño, a él, a sus hermanos, a sus cuñadas, habían pagado. Robert fue el primero en moverse; soltó la mano de su esposa y caminó hacia la tumba de la pareja, con un ramo de flores y la dejó con cuidado sobre la de Ellynor. Se agachó y miró los nombres inscritos recordando el día que las autoridades lo habían buscado en su práctica de fútbol para llevarle tan nefasta noticia. ¡Cuántas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces!, pensó con algo de tristeza.

Habían estado a punto de perder mucho más que a sus padres, pero todo había salido bien. Tal vez sus almas no habían salido ilesas, ni sus corazones, pero siempre había tiempo para repararlos. Se levantó de nuevo y miró a Alice, una mujer que le había perdonado bastante, que había visto en él cosas que no sabía que tenía, y era feliz, feliz con ella y su hijo, y su plan era permanecer así por mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta envejecer.

—Gracias, mamá, papá —dijo con su usual voz grave, aunque Alice notó que también estaba un poco quebrada—. Por intentarlo hasta la muerte, por enseñarnos lo que es el verdadero amor… Por dejarnos saber… que existen los ángeles, y que ustedes eran dos de ellos. Terry sonrió ante esas palabras, y también dejó un ramo de flores, pero esta vez, sobre la tumba de Richard Sus padres les habían dado todo el amor que les fue posible mientras estuvieron vivos. Ahora que sabían todo lo que habían hecho para protegerlos, los admiraba aún más. Mientras había gente que sacrificaba la vida, la virtud y la integridad de sus hijos para conseguir sus propios propósitos, Ellynor y Richard lo habían dejado todo por alguien que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre. Si eso no era bondad, si eso no era amor, él no sabía entonces qué eran tales cosas. Sentía que nunca podría ser como ellos, pero al menos, sabía que sí que era capaz de amar. Amar con todas las fuerzas del alma, amar hasta preferir sufrir tú y no ese ser amado.

Ya había aprendido que el verdadero amor es sacrificio y protección, que hace bien, que te ayuda a mejorar, a crecer. Que si lo que tú llamabas amor sólo te conducía a las lágrimas, entonces no era amor, porque éste nunca busca la autosatisfacción, sino todo lo contrario.

—Gracias —dijo casi en un susurro—, porque me enseñaron que el amor es inagotable, y que esa fuente… debe residir en el alma. Aidan cerró sus ojos. No podía hablar. Sabía que era su turno, sabía que debía decir algo bonito, pero tenía la garganta cerrada. Sintió los dedos de Linda alrededor de su mano apretarla suavemente, y respiró profundo, y empezó a cantar. De esos amores que te curan el alma Que te dan la vuelta, que te dan un sentido. De esos amores, el más grande fue el tuyo… Salvaste mi vida, me diste un motivo La vida no me alcanzará para decirte gracias Las lágrimas no bastarán para llorar tu partida En cambio, el tiempo para extrañarte me sobra. Y abundan las veces que di mi despedida Tu amor fue tan grande, tan puro, tan noble Jamás tendré otro amor así Amor infinito, amor profundo, amor eterno, Amor que me hizo inmensamente feliz.

Los tres hermanos tomaron las manos de sus mujeres y dejaron al fin la tumba, que ahora estaba llena de flores, con los corazones tranquilos, con las mentes en paz. Tal vez habían tenido suerte, porque cada uno pudo morir de mil maneras, más horrible la una que la otra. O pudieron haber perdido el alma, haberse convertido en monstruos. Pero aquí estaban, simples hombres de familia con el corazón lleno de sentimientos, sueños y propósitos. Hombres muy normales, que antes no lo fueron tanto.

Aidan llegó a la casa de su hermano Terry junto a Linda, y traía en las manos una bolsa con comida. Ya Candy le había advertido que no era necesario, pero no le había importado, y había preparado algo para sumarlo a la cena.

Era el día de gracias, afuera estaba frío, y la casa de su hermano estaba llena de gente. No sólo estaban Robert, Alice y el pequeño Richard, que ya correteaba por todos lados y había que estar pendiente de él, sino Ethel, Nathan y Emma.

— ¡Hola, Linda! —saludó Lucile, bajando por las escaleras, y Linda se acercó a ella para abrazarla con cariño. —Hola, Lucy. Estás preciosa.

—Tú siempre tan querida —rio Lucile, y Linda sonrió negando, y avanzó con ella hacia la sala donde estaban los demás invitados. Aidan se quedó unos segundos más en el vestíbulo, colgó el abrigo de Linda y el suyo, y entonces vio a Terry aparecer con su hija en brazos, que estaba muy despierta, con sus ojos muy abiertos… ojos azules como los de su padre.

Parecía ser un rasgo muy dominante en los GrandChester, pues también Terry, el hijo de Robert, los tenía.

—Ven con tío Aidan, hermosura —canturreó Aidan al verla, y Terry le pasó a la recién nacida con mucho cuidado—. Qué guapa es —se admiró Aidan mirando a Claire, la hija de Terry y Candy, y que apenas tenía unas semanas de haber nacido. Ella era tan pequeñita, y rosadita y blanca…

—Te roba el corazón en cuanto la ves, ¿no? —sonrió Terry, embobado también con su hija, que estudiaba al par de hombres como si pudiera verlos claramente.

—Definitivamente… ya tiene mi corazón—. Terry sonrió, sabiendo que eso era muy cierto. Al parecer, a Aidan le había ocurrido como a él, y ver el proceso del embarazo de Candy le hizo desear un hijo propio. Pero ya Linda le había dicho que primero debían casarse e instalarse.

La boda sería en una semana. La retrasaron sólo para que Candy pudiera lucir tacones y un vestido entallado para las fotos. Menudo requerimiento, había protestado Aidan. Linda se había tomado un año sabático, algo que sólo ella podría hacer, dijeron todos. Le había prometido a Raymond trabajar con él luego, pero primero quería este descanso, y se lo merecía, y así, lo acompañaba a él en sus viajes y giras, que seguían en vigor.

Aidan había lanzado un nuevo álbum, que se vendía igual de bien o mejor que el anterior. La atención de la prensa no disminuyó sobre el Rey-mendigo Aidan, y ahora se había traspasado un poco a Linda, que aparecía más en las revistas que cuando era modelo.

Tal como su tía Helen le pronosticó, la seguían buscando para ser la portada de muchas revistas, el rostro de muchas marcas, la imagen de mil proyectos.

Ella aceptaba uno que otro. Si veía que algo le robaría mucho tiempo, lo desechaba sin contemplaciones. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las ocupaciones, Aidan y Linda seguían en contacto con los pocos Swafford que se merecían su respeto.

Spencer estaba un poco delicado de salud, pero vivo, y de vez en cuando lo llamaba para que fuera a visitarlo, para charlar, para que le contagiara un poco de su vitalidad y su juventud. Aidan pocas veces se negaba, pero siempre iba con Linda.

El anciano parecía entender sus razones. No se había mostrado molesto por el cambio de apellido, y comprendía que su bisnieto iba allí sólo porque se lo pedían.

Elise ya estaba casada, y Josephine estaba viviendo en París mientras terminaba un posgrado en artes.

Alfred seguía al pie de su padre, apoyándolo y cuidándolo.

De Jasmine poco se sabía, excepto que prácticamente había desaparecido del radar. Pero no importaba lo que Jasmine estuviera haciendo. Dondequiera que estuviese seguramente tenía la cabeza escondida en un hueco, pues no dejaba de caer sobre ella la vergüenza de todo lo que su esposo había hecho… con su conocimiento y aprobación.

El único que estaba pagando en la cárcel sin rebajas de pena, ni fianzas, era Charles, el secretario de Gerard.

—Mira a tu sobrina —le dijo Aidan a Linda mostrándole a la bebé, y Linda enseguida puso ojos enamorados.

— ¡Claire! —exclamó, y enseguida empezó a hacerle monerías a la nena para pillar una sonrisa.

—Qué lindos se ven —dijo Candy llegando—. Pero me la tengo que llevar.

—Préstamela otro ratito.

—Ya es hora de su comida —resignado, Aidan le devolvió la bebé a su madre, y Linda lo miró casi burlona.

—No seas así —le dijo—. Es que es tan bonita —ella sólo rio y le besó la mejilla. Luego de unas horas de charlar y reír, se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, atiborrada de comida y tartas de calabaza. Se tomaron las manos, hicieron silencio, y Robert, como hermano mayor, presidió la oración.

—Oh, Dios, bueno y misericordioso. Te damos las gracias por la vida, la salud, y las fuerzas. Gracias por el hermoso cielo cada mañana, gracias por la bendición de los alimentos que podemos tener hoy en esta mesa. Gracias… por el amor, el amor que ha sanado nuestros corazones. Reconocemos que muchas veces nos has dado más de lo que merecemos, y por eso, el día de hoy nos reunimos, familia y amigos, para decir una y otra vez… Gracias.

—Amén —contestaron algunos, y luego de mirarse y sonreír, empezaron a comer. Era increíble, pensó Alice mirando a su esposo. Este ogro hacía unas oraciones preciosas. Ah, que era su ogro rehabilitado, y había aceptado seguir con su melena y su barba sólo porque ella se lo había pedido. Es que era tan condenadamente sexy… Como todo un príncipe, Terry cortó las partes más tiernas del pavo y las puso sobre el plato de Candy, que le sonrió enamorada. Su Neandertal convertido en príncipe, sonrió, y sin miramientos, se movió en su asiento y le besó la boca.

Aidan tomó su copa de vino blanco, la única que había probado en toda la noche, y la elevó mirando a Linda en un silencioso brindis. Este rey-mendigo se había redimido, se dijo, y su libertad se reflejaba en la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó él elevando una oscura ceja. Linda sólo sonrió, mirándolo con orgullo, con amor, con felicidad.

—En que cuando tenga una hija, quiero llamarla Lindsay —él se echó a reír, y Linda sólo siguió sonriendo, mientras alrededor reinaba una alegre algarabía, todos comiendo, o hablando, o brindando. Sí, había muchas cosas que agradecer. Tal como había dicho Robert, habían recibido, tal vez, más de lo que merecían. Y seguro que no terminarían jamás de dar gracias por las bendiciones si se dedicaban a contarlas todas.

~Fin~

Virginia Camacho

Otros libros de la autora

Ámame tú

Locura de amor

Yo no te olvidaré

Rosas para Emilia

Tu silencio (Saga Tu silencio No. 1) Tus secretos (Saga Tu silencio No. 2) Mi placer (Saga Tu silencio No. 3) Tu deseo (Saga Tu silencio No. 4) Dulce renuncia (Saga Dulce No. 1) Dulce destino (Saga Dulce No. 2) Dulce verdad (Saga Dulce No.

3 _ **) Un príncipe en construcción (Saga Príncipes No. 1) Un ogro en rehabilitación (Saga Príncipes No. 2) Un rey sin redención. (Saga Príncipes No. 3) BIOGRAFÍA DE LA AUTORA Virginia Camacho.**_ Nació en Colombia, en la ciudad turística de Cartagena de Indias en el año 1982. Desde adolescente escribió historias de amor, leyéndoselas en voz alta a sus familiares y amigas, hasta que alguien la convenció de que lo hiciera de manera más pública y profesional. Estudió Literatura en la Universidad del Valle, y actualmente es maestra en la asignatura de Lenguaje; vive en Bucaramanga, Colombia, y además de leer y viajar por el país en busca de ideas e inspiración, escribe sin cansancio con la idea de sacar a la luz pública todas las historias que tiene en su haber.

Copyright 2017 Virginia Camacho Twitter e Instagram: @virginia_sinfin Blog: www.virginiacamachoonline. Primera Edición para Revisión y Corrección: Nesly Lugo Carrasquilla ISBN: 9781724169679.

Sin autorización escrita de los titulares del copyright, la reproducción total o parcial de esta obra Todos los derechos reservados.

Mil gracias a la editorial por permitirme publicar Dejando en Claro su origen Original.

Y ya que me llamaron ladrona de libros... perdón me moría de la risa... y, seguiré siendo ladrona, Mientras me lo permitan las Editoriales, o, Autores de las historias. Como siempre he dicho. Estamos en FanFic... Aveces se me olvida y me da ganas de decir unas cuantas verdades..

Gracias por su tiempo en comentar sea bueno o malo al menos no me ignoran. Pero muchas mil gracias mas a la personas que siempre son positivas, porque tienen un corazón como Candy y no como Elisa.

Nos leemos en la siguiente historia que me robe... ja ja ja...

JillValentine...


End file.
